Relève toi et marche comme un homme
by Lebibou
Summary: Au départ, il y'en avait dix… Il n'y en a plus que neuf. Alors que le conseil fait pression sur Sasuke pour qu'il se décide à trouver une épouse, que Naruto hait Sasuke, et que Sakura se trouve entre deux feux, l'Akatsuki met un point final à son plan.
1. Les bonheurs des uns fait le malheur

Disclaimer : si je vous dis que Masashi Kishimoto à fait un Tokyo Nice pour venir piquer les personnages que j'avais dessiné ainsi que les caractère décrit vous me croiriez ? Bon.

Sinon, c'est un chapitre assez tranquille qui légérèrement en place l'intrigue. J'étais parti pour une histoire assez courte, mais j'ai pas mal d'idée donc ça va probablement durer.

**Chapitre 1**

TOC, TOC!

On frappe à la porte (NdA : sans blague!)

"Tsunade-sama, Uchiwa-sama est arrivé pour votre rendez-vous".

"Fais le entrer, ainsi que le chef du conseil, Homura-sama" répondit la célèbre Pigeon, en se pinçant l'arête nasale, sentant venir le mal au crâne. "Et ensuite laisse nous, et arrange toi pour que personne ne vienne écouter aux portes comme la dernière fois !". Le dénommé Komui sortit en courant.

En effet, quelques jours auparavant, Naruto avait écouté aux portes et la constipation passagère d'Anko, dont elle était venue parler, avait fait le tour du village. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus revu Naruto. "_Je devrais quand même demander à Anko où est ce qu'elle l'a enterré, sous réserve qu'il soit encore vivant_".

C'est alors que le plus très jeune Uchiwa fit son entrée. Agé maintenant, de 18 ans, il avait conservé ses deux mèches tombantes, ainsi que ces cheveux ébouriffé à l'arrière. Son visage était cependant plus mature, avec des traits plus affirmés. Du haut de son mètres quatre-vingt, il dégageait un charisme certain. Il était le genre de personne derrière laquelle on se réunissait en cas de gros problème. Cependant, il conservait son regard hautain, qu'il tentait pourtant de perdre aux dires de certain. En effet, il essayait de regagner la confiance perdu des villageois en les aidant. Le clan Uchiwa possédait de nombreuses propriétés dans le village. Il les louait à un coût ridicule aux plus démunis. Il avait beaucoup changé au niveau du caractère. Moins arrogant était surtout la première chose que l'on citait. Mais il conservait cette profonde rivalité avec un certain Naruto, qui ne lui avait toujours pas totalement pardonné ses tentatives de meurtre.

Sasuke s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre le bureau et la porte, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'antre de Godaime. Il fut surpris par son bureau. Alors qu'au premier coup d'oeil, il paraissait d'un bordel pas possible, en se concentrant, on arrivait à faire ressortir la logique cachée. Tous les travaux en retard était posés en pile sur le bureau. Ceux déjà effectuer était ceux qui s'était accumulé en tas par-terre, tel un élevage de chats obèses. Enfin, ceux qui n'était pas important était jeté en boule dans la corbeille à papier "_le terme de décharge serait d'ailleurs plus adapté_" pensa Sasuke. Il comprenait mieux les cures de sommeil qu'entreprenaient tous ces assistants.

"Vous m'avez fait demandé, Godaime-sama" demanda Sasuke.

"Oui, oui. Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, nous attendons une dernière personne."

"Je préférerai rester debout si vous me le permettez." Répondit-il. "Nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'un attaque surprise".

_"Il n'a pas vraiment changé finalement. Même si avant il aurait préférait éviter de s'asseoir par fierté."_

"Si vous me permettez, qui attendons-nous?" questionna Sasuke

"Nous attendons Maître Homura, le chef du conseil".

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

"J'en conclus donc que ce rendez-vous à avoir avec le clan Uchiwa. Il ne s'agit pas d'une mission."

Tsunade en soutenant le regard, lui répondit :

"Oui, cela à avoir avec ton clan, dont tu es l'unique héritier, je te rappelle. Tu es la seule personne à qui l'on peut s'adresser pour les problèmes le concernant."

"Les problèmes? Pardonnez moi mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler !"

C'est alors que Homura décida de pénétrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

"Bonjour, Godaime-sama." Il marqua un temps "Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ensemble."

"Quelle nouvelle ! Mais enfin de quoi parlez vous !"

Tsunade, voyant que Sasuke n'allait pas rester tranquille très longtemps commença :

"Sasuke, le conseil a voté, sans mon consentement, je tiens à le préciser..." Elle lança un regard à Homura, qui regardait justement ailleurs, s'attendant à ce genre de remarque. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe.

Tsunade reprit :

" Le conseil a promulgué un ordre te concernant."

Sasuke resta interdit. "_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je pensais avoir été pardonné de toutes mes erreurs passées. Un ordre ! Mais pour qui ils se prennent_ tous ces _vieux chnocs_ _décrépis_. _Je pensais avoir suffisamment payé avec l'amitié de Naruto, que j'ai perdu et celle de Sakura que j'ai mis du temps à récupérer._" Il serra ces poings.

Homura regardait l'Uchiwa bouillonnait de l'intérieur, non sans une certaine satisfaction, ayant failli être une des victimes de celui-ci. C'est pour cela qu'il attendit encore un peu avant de prendre la parole.

"Le conseil a décidé que dans un mois, tu seras mariés ou du moins, tu aura une relation suivi avec Haruno-chan.

Sasuke, lui, l'éphémère de glace, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise (NdA : Un truc du style : Humpf ! Enfin vous savez quoi !).

Il se tourna vers Homura et s'écria :

"VOUS PLAISANTEZ J'ESPERE ! "

C'est alors que Homura le regarda, avec un léger sourire calculé.

"Non, je ne plaisante pas. Le conseil, voyant ta réticence à avoir une relation suivie, a décidé de t'imposer un mariage, afin d'assurer l'assurance des Uchiwas. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre l'un des clans possédant un doujoustu génétique aussi puissant. Les Uchiwas font parti de Konoha depuis le début, et perdre une puissance aussi considérable en ces temps troublés, n'est pas envisageable."

_"Quelle connerie son excuses ! En ces temps troublés... Il les sont toujours dans le monde des ninjas, conard !" _

Sasuke fulminait intérieurement. Sans le vouloir, ses deux Sharigans s'activèrent d'eux même lorsqu'il regarda Homura.

"Pas de ça avec moi, jeun homme ! A qui crois tu t'adresser ? Je peux te coller des gardes au cul tellement longtemps, que lorsque tu seras mort, tu vérifieras que tu es bien tout seul. Alors si j'étais toi, je rangerai ça tout de suite !"

Tsunade fut la première surprise par la colère instantanée d'Homura. Il fallait cependant se rappeler que la dernière fois qu'il a vu ces sharigans, un kunaï était à deux centimètres de son cou.

Sasuke s'aperçut qu'il avait sorti ses pupilles à trois vagues, et les rangea aussitôt. Il s'excusa et demanda :

"Pourquoi Sakura?"

Personne ne répondit

"Pourquoi Sakura?

Un blanc

Homura reprit la parole.

"Nous avons choisi Sakura car c'est une des rares personnes en qui tu as confiance. Elle est intelligente, belle, et une très grande kunoichi."

"Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Je ne contredit pas les points précédemment cités, mais c'est le choix que je ne comprend pas. Il existe des clans tellement puissants dans Konoha. Pourquoi pas une Hyuga, ou une Aburame. Non pas que j'ai de l'attirance pour une fille de ces clans, mais parce que tant qu'à m'imposer quelqu'un, pourquoi avoir choisi une fille n'appartenant à aucun clan. Ces parents ne sont que commerçants."

Homura le regarda mal à l'aise :

"Nous pensions que cela te ferait plaisir que nous ayons choisi quelqu'un dont tu apprécies la compagnie."

"Foutaises !"

Ce fut à Tsunade d'intervenir :

"Calme-toi Sasuke ! Et je vais répondre à ta question car je n'apprécie pas que le conseil est choisi mon élève pour une telle raison."

"Je vous écoute."

"Le conseil a soigneusement étudié toute ton histoire comme tu t'en doute. Et il a noté que Sakura a été la seule personne qui a été capable de te calmer lors de ta crise de possession lors de ton premier examen chuunin. Et ils ont pensé que tu n'as été capable de contrôler la marque, lors de l'épreuve intermédiaire, que parce que Sakura et les autres étaient présent. Même si j'aurai tendance à penser autrement dans ce cas précis." "_C'était simplement pour pouvoir continuer l'épreuve, n'est ce pas Sasuke_" pensa Tsunade. C'est aussi pour elle que tu es rentré. "

Sasuke ne fit aucun mouvement pendant environs une minute. Puis il se leva brusquement et s'approcha de la sortie. C'est alors que Homura crut bon de signaler :

"C'est un ordre je te rappelle. Tu ne peux en aucun cas ne pas t'y soumettre, sinon tu seras reconsidéré comme déserteur, et tu seras poursuivis tout le reste de ta vie par des anbus.

Un kunaï apparut presque par magie juste à côté de sa joue avant de poursuivre sa route et de se planter dans le mur. Homura pris la teinte d'un albinos couvert de neige. Sasuke ne s'était même pas retourné, et pris la parole.

"Alors c'est pour ça que vous l'avez choisie. Simplement parce qu'elle a été capable de me calmer. Vous allez gâcher sa vie, en la forçant à rester avec moi tout ça parce qu'elle a été capable de me calmer. Vous êtes méprisables... Mais je vais accepter parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas repartir de Konoha, ce village que j'ai recommencé à aimer. Mais je vous garantie que si vous me faîtes encore un coup de ce genre vous le regretterai amèrement."

"Sasuke" intervînt l'Hokage, " le conseil va proposer à Sakura d'aller s'installer chez toi la semaine prochaine. Alors je te conseille de préparer la maison. Je...".

Elle hésita une seconde. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le dire devant Homura "_Et puis merde !_"

"Je suis désolée".

"Pas autant que moi" rétorqua Sasuke avant de claquer la porte.

"Je trouve qu'il l'a bien pris, n'est ce pas Godaime".

Elle lança à Homura un regard ébène, qui exprimait tant sa haine, que celui ci sortit rapidement sans dire au revoir.


	2. Monologue autours d'un saké

Disclaimer : bla-bla-bla. Oui ça m'énerve d'être le seul à pas avoir des idées géniales et en plus je dessine comme un polio manchot et cul-de-jatte.

**Chapitre 2**

TOC TOC !

On frappe à la porte (NdA : j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vue).

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois (NdA : adjugé vendu au monsieur qui se cure le nez pour 3OOOOO€. Quoi !)

" Ouais ! Ouais ! J'arrive... c'est bon! "

Naruto ouvra la porte... Et tomba sur un Sasuke avec le visage très grave.

Un blanc.

" Tu comptes me laisser entrer ou tu préfères attendre que je te fasse un spectacle de claquette en jupe" soupira Sasuke

"Sasuke..."

Le poing de Naruto pris des nouvelles la mâchoire de Sasuke. Celui ci s'écroula de tout son poids sur le mur du couloir. Il avait vu venir le coup. Il savait même qu'il allait s'en prendre un avant même d'arriver. Mais il ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Il savait qu'il l'avait mérité. Mais ce n'était pas le coup qui l'avait le plus blessé. C'était le ton sur lequel Naruto avait dit "Sasuke". Un ton qui ne laissait entrevoir aucune chance de réconciliation. "_Pour le moment, du moins je l'espère_" pensa Sasuke. "_Il faut qu'il me pardonne. J'ai été pardonné par tout le village. Ils m'admirent, me remercient. Mais à quoi sert tout cela si je ne peux même pas obtenir l'amitié d'une des personnes les plus chère à mon coeur. Son amitié sera ma rédemption. Cela prouvera que j'ai réussi à revenir du bon coté de la barrière. _(NdA : Oulà, faut que j'arrete de regarder la saison trois d'Alias moi) _En plus avec cette histoire de mariage arrangé. Tout va au plus mal aujourd'hui._ Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Sasuke se mit à pleurer.

Naruto regarda Sasuke un bon moment. "_Il n'a pas cherché à esquiver mon coup, sachant très bien que j'allais le frapper. Et le voilà qui se met à pleurer. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Je lui ai pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus le revoir. J'ai pensé que j'aurai pu lui pardonner. Mais chaque fois que je le vois, je repense à ce bras qui me transperce le corps. Comment redevenir ami dans ce cas la..._"

Sasuke décida de relever ces yeux rouges... Mais rouges de larmes. C'est alors que Naruto revit tout sa période avec Sasuke dans l'équipe 7. Rien que pour ces bons moments, il se devait de l'aider à se relever, et de rentrer à l'intérieur. "Ne serait-ce que pour lui dire de ne plus jamais chercher à me revoir" murmura-t'il.

C'est alors qu'à la grande surprise de Sasuke, il tendit sa mais pour l'aider à se relever. Sasuke fut très surpris, mais lorsque qu'il croisa le regard de Naruto en se relevant, il comprit que ce n'était que par pitié.

Il pénétra dans l'antre de la bête.

C'était encore plus bordélique que dans ces pires cauchemars. Les bols et les assiettes dépassait de l'évier, et la saleté semblait si profondément incrustée, qu'elle semblait faire partie de l'assiette. Les sachets de ramen-minute (la plus grande invention de tous les temps avait il entendu dire une fois par Naruto, mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait) débordait de la poubelle, qui elle même semblait avoir plein de petit enfant. En effet, trois sacs poubelles s'entassait les uns sur les autres. Il y'avait sur le mur, le dessin d'une jolie fille, qui était là depuis qu'il était entré la première fois vers douze ans. il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris qui cela représentait. Naruto avait d'ailleurs était incapable de lui expliquer. Ce tableau se trouvant depuis qu'il occupait cette apart', il n'avait pas eu le courage de le retirer, car cela lui donner le sentiment d'avoir une famille à afficher. (NdA : ce tableau ou photo se trouve réellement dans son apart. J'ai vu ça sur le tome 4 p. 123). Il aperçut enfin la photo de l'équipe 7. Sa tête avait arraché... Il observa le Naruto de la photo, cherchant à faire abstraction de sa peine de voir son visage retiré, et compara l'ancien et le Naruto nouveau (NdA : est arrivé ! Oups. Excusez moi). Celui ci avait gagné quarante centimètres et plafonnait au mètre quatre-vingt. Il s'était affiné et avait gagné en musculature. Ces cheveux était toujours aussi bordélique, mais il avait vu chez Sakura une photo de Naruto peigné comme un prêtre, et il continuait d'en rire. Le changement le plus marquant, du moins à son avis, était qu'il avait détaché son bandeau de son front et le portait désormais au bras. C'était aussi de sa faute. Lui même le portait au front, et Naruto n'avait visiblement pas apprécié cette concordance.

C'est Naruto qui prit la parole le premier :

"Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre chez moi ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne te voulais pas te voir."

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à dire quelque chose. Puis la referma. "_C'est vrai, pourquoi suis-je allé le voir. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. En faîte si, mais je ne sais pas s'il va l'apprécier. J'ai intérêt à me préparer à prendre un coup._"

"Naruto...Jevoudraisavoirsituvoulaisbienmhebergerpourunenuitsilteplait" lança t'il d'une seul traite.

"Hein !"

"Je voudrai savoir si tu accepter que je passe une nuit chez toi."

Le monde se figea. Naruto ne réagit pas.

"Euh... Qui ne dit mot consent. C'est okay, je dors sur le canapé" reprit rapidement Sasuke.

"Tu te fous de moi ! Tu as essayé de me tuer parce que je voulais t'aider. Tu as retenté de me tuer. Tu es revenu. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir. Puis tu viens me voir, et tu me demande de t'héberger. Tu va me faire croire que t'as pas une baraque assez grande? Tu as la baraque la plus grande de tout Konoha. Merde Sasuke."

"Je ne te le demanderai pas si c'était vraiment important. Et puis il faut qu'on parle. On ne va pas passer notre vie à s'éviter. Nous sommes les deux meilleurs ninjas sur le terrain de tout Konoha. Bordel, il viendra bien un jour où on devra bosser ensemble. Mieux vaut que les choses soit remis à plat."

Naruto réfléchit quelques minutes.

"Okay on va parler. Mais je t'assure que rien que tu ne puisse me dire ne pourra me faire changer d'avis sur notre amitié."

"Très bien. Mais je te conseille de sortir le saké avant parce que la nuit va être longue."

Sasuke jubilait intérieurement. Ils allaient parler. Enfin... Apres un an.

Naruto alla chercher la seule bouteille de saké qu'il possédait et qui lui avait été offert par Jiraya pour ces dix-huit ans. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'ouvrir car il n'en avait jamais eu la nécessité. Il chercha deux verres plus ou moins propre. "_Dans le doute, je n'ai qu'à les rincer_" pensa t'il. Pendant qu'il les rinçait, il réfléchissait. "_Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué. Merde ! Je me pensais plus résistant à la peine des autres, surtout à celle de cette ordure. Mais bon d'un autre côté, il avait l'air vraiment mal, et c'est sans doute parce que je l'ai vu pleurer pour la première fois de ma vie que j'ai accepté cette rencontre stupide ._"

Ayant fini de rincer les verres, il se dirigea vers le salon, posa les deux verres sur la table basse que Sasuke avait débarrassé.

"J'ai pensé que ça serait plus pratique" furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

Naruto servit le saké, et Sasuke attrapa immédiatement son verre, et l'avala cul sec.

"Putain ! Calme toi, j'ai qu'une bouteille."

"Rassure-toi. J'en ai laissé six autres dans le couloir, juste sur le pas de la porte. Je me doutais que tu ne serais pas équipé donc j'avais prévu le coup."

"Bien" dit Naruto en se levant pour aller chercher les bouteilles. Et il revint les bras chargé de bouteille. "_Mais pourquoi a t'il besoin d'autant de bouteilles_?".

"Si nous commencions... Je sens que la nuit va être longue."

Et ils commencèrent à parler.

Sasuke lui décrivit tout son entraînement avec Orochimaru. Il lui expliqua pourquoi il avait retenté de le tuer. Il lui décrit son retour. Il lui parla de ces nuits sans sommeil. Il lui parla de sa quête de rédemption à travers la recherche de son amitié. (NdA : Promis, j'aborde tout ça dans un autre chapitre) Lorsqu'il eut fini, la seul chose que Naruto trouve à dire fut :

"Et alors. Tu recherches ta rédemption à travers moi. Si j'étais toi, j'irai voir un prêtre parce que ce n'est pas de moi que tu recevras ta place au paradis."

Sasuke le regarda, les mains tremblantes. Puis il comprit. Il comprit pourquoi Naruto refusait son amitié. Tout ça pour quelque chose d'aussi... peu important. Mais très important pour Naruto._ " Tout ça parce que j'étais trop fier pour le dire. Mais là ça va faire trop longtemps que je ne trouve pas le sommeil. _" Il se sentait fatigué. Son corps était lourd, très lourd. "_ Ca doit être à cause de saké" _pensa t'il. Il se tourna vers Naruto et commença à prononcer quelques mots.

"Naruto, je..." Il prit une grande respiration. "Je suis désolé."

C'est alors que Naruto le regarda bizarrement. Ce n'était plus ce regard froid. Ce n'était pas un regard d'amitié. Mais c'était quand même encourageant. Il savait qu'il allait sans doute falloir attendre encore un peu avant de retrouver une grande partie de son amitié. Mais il avait réussi à briser la glace. "_J'ai réussi_..._ J'ai réussi à lui retirer ce regard froid et haineux."_

Il s'endormit petit à petit, mais de façon assez brutal quand même, la septième bouteille de saké ayant commencer à se diluer dans son sang. Il eut juste le temps de se poser sur le canapé, de regarder une dernière fois Naruto en lui murmurant ces paroles :

"Arriveras tu un jour à me reconsidérer comme ton frère ?" et il s'endormit sur ces paroles.

Naruto en resta bouche bée. Il se souvînt très bien de ces paroles pendant son duel contre Sasuke, lorsqu'il cherchait à le ramener. "_Je me demandais si être avec toi, c'était comme être avec un frère..._". Alors il s'en souvenait. Il était surpris. Il avait eu tendance à penser que Sasuke avait tout oublié. Il sourit en regardant Sasuke affalé sur le canapé, avec ce sourire si triste et mélancolique qui lui arrivait de prendre. Il avait tenté de l'éviter, pour éviter une future trahison. Il voulait avant tout être certain de son retour. "_Je vais peut-être t'aider à trouver la rédemption que tu cherches tant."_ C'est alors qu'il s'approcha du canapé, pris Sasuke sur son épaule comme un sac de patates, qui de toute façon était trop beurré pour se réveiller, et le déposa sur son lit. Il récupéra ensuite le cadre qui contenait la photo de l'équipe 7, l'ouvrit, et récupéra le bout de la photo arraché, planqué derrière l'image, qu'il remit à sa place. Il ôta tous ces vêtements à part son caleçon. Il alla ensuite s'allonger dans le canapé. Il ne réussit à s'endormir qu'après un long moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NdA : j'avoue, ça fait deux chapitre, et il ne s'est toujours rien passé de vraiment important. Patience, patience. Ca viendra avec le chapitre 7. Mais rassurez vous, même s'il ne font pas avancer l'histoire ou tout du moins, l'intrigue principale, il y'a de l'action dans le chapitre 4 et 5.


	3. Réveil difficile

Disclaimer : je suis à peu certain que tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Sinon, mis à part quelques allusions qu'un enfant ne pourrait pas comprendre, c'est clean.

**Chapitre 3**

TOC, TOC! (NdA : déjà-vu (à prononcer à la Keanu Reeves, avec l'accent anglais, dans la VO de matrix). Et puis je vous jure que j'ai pas fait exprès. C'est pas de ma faute si chaque fois que je commence un chapitre, y'a un couillon qui tape à la porte.)

Naruto se réveilla avec un puissant mal de crâne. Il regarda autours de lui et vu sept bouteilles de saké par terre, soigneusement alignés. Il jeta un regard à la pièce en général et fut lui même surpris de voir un tel bordel. Il se dépêcha de voir qui tapait à la porte, et vu que c'était Sakura. "_Merde, d'habitude elle me prévient à l'avance que j'ai le temps de rangé. En plus je suis en caleçon. Attendez, je crois que j'ai une idée._ " Il s'approcha de la porte, et dit d'une voix pas trop forte : "Attends deux secondes je m'habille". Il lança un multi-clonage. Une dizaine de clones apparurent. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de ranger légèrement la maison. Il en profita pour s'habiller. Une fois prêt, il s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit, alors que tous ces clones disparurent sans laisser de trace.

Sakura s'écroula littéralement sur lui, en larmes. Naruto, avec un temps de retard, observa le rangement pour vérifier que c'était bien rangé. "_Non, ce n'est visiblement pas le rangement qui est en cause. Mais alors quoi ? Je l'ai vu hier et elle allait très bien. Elle était souriante et tout. Je ne vois pas ce qui la met dans cette état. Elle a du apprendre quelque chose pendant la matinée. A propos de matinée, quelle heure est il? Quoi ! Déjà deux heures. Bon occupons nous de Sakura. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à venir pleurer sur le pas de ma porte ? _". Il la traîna jusqu'à son canapé où il avait dormi, et la fit s'asseoir tout en continuer à la serrer. Elle n'avait pas envie que l'on la lâche. Alors ils restèrent comme ça pendant cinq minutes. Apres s'être un peu calmé, il lui proposa une tasse de thé. Elle opina légèrement de la tête. Il s'approcha de la théière puis il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir pour voir si elle allait à peu près bien. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que ses clones avait oubliés de ranger les bouteilles de saké.

"Naruto... Snif. Dis moi, tu as snif, reçu quelqu'un hier soir?"

"Et bien, c'est à dire que..."'

C'est alors que la théière commença à siffler lui coupant la parole.

"On en parlera après." il s'approcha de Sakura avec son eau chaude, sorti deux tasses propres que ses clones avait pensé à nettoyer ("_Heureusement d'ailleurs_" pensa-t'il.) et il servit deux tasses de thé chaud. Il s'approcha de Sakura, et il lui demande ce qui se passe :

"Qu'est qui t'a mis dans cette état ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

" Naruto... Snif... Je vais... Je vais me marier. "

Il repensa à un article qu'il avait une fois dans une salle d'attente. Tout le monde avait pris les magazines masculins. Il se rabattit donc sur un magazine féminin. Dedans il y'avait un article qui s'intitulait : " Nous, les hommes et le mariage". Dans cette article, il parlait du mariage-blues (NdA : le nom est une pure invention de ma part) c'est à dire un état fébrile qui précède le mariage, et qui se transforme souvent en crise de larme. Il se dit que c'est exactement ce qui devait arriver à Sakura. Il tenta donc de rassurer Sakura fort de son expérience tiré dans le Kaoru-Clair.

"Ecoute, Sakura, je sais que tu viens de prendre une décision importante. Mais ce n'est pas une raison de te laisser abattre. Si tu as fait ce choix c'est que tu sors depuis longtemps avec cette personne, que tu l'as connais bien. Tu l'aime... Tu vas voir tout va bien se passer."

C'est alors qu'il se dit que quelque chose clochait. Tout d'abord, cela faisait 9 mois que Sakura n'avait pas eu un relation suivi de plus de deux semaines. " _Le dernier, je crois bien que c'était un émissaire de Suna No Kuni. Un mec assez beau d'ailleurs, à en croire les regards que lançait les filles à Sakura lorsqu'il se déplaçait ensemble. Elle était chargé de sa surveillance je crois bien... Un surveillance rapproché d'ailleurs. J'ai du la vanner une centaine de fois juste après qu'il soit parti. Mais ça ne résout toujours pas le problème. Avec qui peut-elle se marier. Personne de la bande, je l'aurai su. Alors la je suis vraiment largué. Le mieux c'est encore de lui demander."_

Il demanda alors avec une voix toute douce :

"Qui est l'heureux élu?"

" Naruto, .snif. il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas un mariage consenti. Il m'est obligé par le conseil."

" Quoi ! Mais je vais aller leur botter le cul à tous ces vieux chnocs. Ni une ni deux. Ils ne vont pas t'obliger à te marier. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais participer à un mariage arrangé. Tu ne fais pas parti d'un clan."

" Naruto... Mon futur mari... Il s'agit de Sasuke. "

Naruto la regarda longuement, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Sasuke ne lui avait pas dit. Puis, il crut comprendre. "_Mais oui, il ne devait pas être au courant tout simplement_".

Pour s'en assurer, il posa la question à Sakura.

" Sasuke est au courant ?"

" Oui... Depuis hier, en fin d'après-midi."

Un clignement de paupières.

Deux clignements.

Un grognement.

" OU EST CETTE ORDURE! IL A VITE INTERET A FAIRE SA PRIERE S'IL TIENT A ARRIVER DEVANT DIEU AVEC UN MINIMUM DE BON POINT !

"Naruto !" demanda Sakura, inquiète "Comment veut tu qu'il t'entende. Il doit être dans sa maison, à l'autre bout de la ville?"

" _Pas question de lui avouer que j'ai passé la soirée avec Sasuke. Je vais continuer à lui poser des questions. Et si ça dégénère, je vais l'achever dans son sommeil._"

Mais Sasuke ne dormait plus. Il s'était réveillé lorsque Naruto avait crié comme un monstre qui n'est plus aphone et qui cherche à vérifier que sa voix marche encore. Il n'avait d'abord pas compris pourquoi il avait hurlé comme ça, alors que Naruto l'avait transporté dans son lit, en signe d'une future amitié. Mais il comprit finalement que Sakura avait du être mis au courant de la décision du conseil. Il se rappela également qu'il avait oublié de mettre Naruto au courant de ce "menu" détail. La septième bouteille n'a d'ailleurs pas du l'aider. Il avait mal au crâne et ne se voyait pas aborder Naruto pour savoir si il avait un cachet d'aspirine sous la main. Il préféra attendre un peu, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de lui parler d'un autre détail.

"il faut aussi que tu saches que je vais..." commença le cerisier en fleur

" Il faut que tu saches qu'elle va habiter chez moi." termina le ténébreux

Un blanc. Sakura regarda Sasuke avec un profond regard d'étonnement et, bizarrement, une lueur de reproche brillait dans ces yeux.

"Sa...suke. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Sakura. Elle se tourna vers Naruto. " C'est lui qui est venu passer la soirée chez toi?"

"Eh bien..." commença Naruto " Je crois que j'ai recommencé à sentir un peu d'amitié pour Sasuke." Sasuke parut surpris. "Il est venu hier pour me voir. Et j'ai accepté qu'il reste boire un verre. Et on a discuté. Enfin... Il a surtout fait un monologue. Mais je ne voulais pas lui pardonner. Puis il a dit deux choses qui m'ont beaucoup touché..."

"Quoi donc?" demanda Sakura, proche des larmes car elle avait souhaité ce retour de l'équipe 7 de tout son coeur. "_Dommage que cette événement viennent tout gâché_ ".

" Il m'a dit qu'il étais désolé. Et il ajouté..." Naruto se sentait aussi au bord des larmes. Il avait aussi espéré ce moment.

" Il a ajouté qu'il souhaitait que je le reconsidère comme un frère... " Naruto retins ces larmes comme il put, mais il ne put empêcher de grosses gouttes coulées le long de ces joues.

Sasuke regardait la scène ébahi. Ainsi, Naruto avait recommencé à sentir de l'affection pour lui. Il se sentait aussi profondément touché, mais il se retins car il savait que la discussion ne faisait que commencer.

" Sasuke" commença Naruto en s'essuyant le visage et en reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ces tremblements " qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de mariage ?".

" Au départ, j'étais parti dans l'intention de commencer par ça hier soir. Mais les circonstances, et surtout le saké ont fait que j'ai oublié d'aborder le sujet. Le conseil m'a imposé, après un vote, que pour la sécurité de l'état, il me fallait une descendance. Ce à quoi, j'ai demandé pourquoi forcement Sakura. Ils ont avancé l'argument selon lequel tu étais la seul à pouvoir me calmer si la... " Il se toucha la nuque "Si la marque reprenait le dessus."

"Sakura, je suis... je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir embarquée cette histoire. Jamais je n'aurai voulu que ça se passe comme ça. "

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ta faute. L'hokage ne pourrait pas nous aider? "

"Hélas non. Elle s'est opposé à ce vote, mais à part ça, le conseil possède une majorité quasi absolue, absolue si l'on exclut l'Hokage. "

" Donc il n'y a rien à faire."

" En faite, il y'a plusieurs choses à faire, mais la conclusion est que dans tous les cas, soit on finit déserteur, soit on finit sur la potence. Soit on liquide tous les membres du conseil, et dans ce cas l'Hokage obtient une majorité absolue. Soit on s'enfuit. Et je t'avoue ne pas avoir envie de fuir, après tout ce par quoi je suis passé. "

" Je comprend... Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à nous marier mais continuer à vivre notre vie. "

" Ce n'est pas ce que le conseil souhaite. Et je ne serai pas surpris qu'ils veuilles nous forcer à coucher ensemble pour avoir des enfants. "

" Mais ça serait horrible " intervint Naruto

" A ce propos, Naruto, peut tu m'expliquer ce que faisait Sasuke dans ton lit ? Ne me dit pas que je vais épouser un gay ? "

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois... puis explosèrent de rire tous ensemble. "_ Qu'il est bon de rire tout ensemble à nouveau_" pensa Sasuke.

"Non, non rassure toi. C'est juste que Sasuke s'est endormi totalement ivre mort sur mon canapé et j'avais peur qu'il vomisse. (NdA : au départ, je voulais mettre tirer un renard, mais je me suis dit qu'il pourrait y avoir erreur d'interprétation). Donc je l'ai déposé sur mon lit. C'est plus sûr. "

"Au fait" commença Sasuke " j'avoue me poser la question depuis quelque temps."

"Oui, quoi donc?"

"T'es encore puceau?"

C'est alors que Naruto commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, et que Sasuke se mangea le point de Sakura sur la joue. Sakura II le retour.

"NON MAIS TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE POSER DES QUESTIONS COMME CA ! NARUTO VIENT TOUT JUSTE DE REDEVENIR TON AMI !

" Ahaha ! (rire cristallin de Naruto) Laisse Sakura. Pour répondre à question. Non je ne suis plus puceau. "

" Qui t'as dépucelé ? Hinata ?" repris Sasuke

"_ Pourquoi il me parle d'Hinata, l'autre abruti. Elle est casée avec Kiba depuis deux mois. Son record d'ailleurs. "_

" C'est assez compliqué... "

" Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais sortie avec une fille, Naruto. Je croyais que tu me le dirais pourtant. " intervint Sakura.

" Et ben en faite ce n'était pas une fille"

Voyant le regard de ces amis, il ajouta vite fait :

" C'était pas un mec non plus. Rassurez vous "

" _Ils ont l'air de moins en moins rassurer"._

" En fait, c'était une bakemono. Une créature magique ayant le pouvoir de prendre apparence humaine. A la base, c'était une renarde. "

Sakura le regarde, comme impressionner par sa perfomance.

" Tu as couché avec une bakemono! Mais la plupart des hommes n'en reviennent pas vivant, ils meurent de fatigue durant l'étreinte. Et toi tu en es revenu. Woah ! Tu dois être un sacré coup. "

Naruto sourit légèrement. C'est vrai que c'était une sacrée première fois. Mais si il en est revenu vivant, c'est grâce à celui qui a neuf queues et beaucoup de dents.

" Apres il y'en a eu d'autre. Mais pas des bakemono. C'était des filles croisées dans les bars au cours des missions. Mais aucune n'était au niveau de la bakemono. Il faut aussi que dans l'herbe, à même le sol, juste après une mission difficile... Enfin bref. Et toi Sasuke, tu as eu une première fois?"

Sakura le regardait avec curiosité.

" Oui. C'était une fille qui j'ai croisé dans un bar, à Konoha. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle était belle et j'étais à son goût. Et puis, j'étais trop fatigué pour résister. Et sûrement trop bourré aussi. Alors on a fini dans mon lit, et quand je me suis réveillé, elle était partie. (Il n'osa pas parler de sa vrai première fois avec une des servantes d'Orochimaru, qui lui parut presque comme étant une obligation. Et puis, c'était pas le meilleur moment de parler de cette période.) Et toi Sakura ? J'espère que tu es encore vierge pour le mariage."

" Au risque de te décevoir, non je ne le suis pas. C'était un homme de Suna No Kuni et..."

"Ah oui, celui dont tu t'occupait comme garde rapproché" ajouta Naruto, avec un sourire.

Son sourire fut remplacé par un poing qui visiblement cherché à faire une empreinte de ces incisives.

Sakura, essuyant sa main recouverte du sang de Naruto, ajouta :

" On rigole, on rigole, mais il va quand même falloir que j'annonce à ma mère que je vais me marier dans un mois et démanger dans une semaine. On trouvera une solution une fois que je serai installé chez toi, d'accord Sasuke."

"Okay pas de problème. Appelle moi, quand tu veux faire le déménagement. Je louerai une charrette pour faire les allers-retours et j'engagerai quelques Genins pour tout porter."

"Oki, gros bisous à tous les deux. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir que vous vous rapprochiez. A plus. "

Naruto referma la porte et se tourna vers Sasuke.

" Tu te rends compte, j'espère, que tu l'as mis dans une merde noire."

"Oui, je m'en rends bien compte. Mais on trouvera une solution quand elle sera chez moi. A ce propos, ça te dirai de venir un ptit mois dans une de mes annexes. On aura bien besoin de ton imagination

"Okay, mais pas plus. Qu'est ce que tu vas me demander en échange?"

"Que tu range ma maison avec un ptit coup de multi-clonage."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NdA : là, je vais un peu calmer sur la partie sentimentale et je vais m'attaquer à l'épisode du retour de Sasuke. J'aime bien les histoires non linéaires donc ne soyez pas surpris si je ne sui pas un schéma classique. Bon et j'avoue, c'est ma première fic, donc ne soyez surtout pas indulgent et rentrez moi dedans dès que vous voyez un truc qui est nul. (excepté la vitesse à laquelle les personnages se pardonnent et tout. C'est pas le but de la fic, donc c'est normal que j'use du deus ex machina ( du latin :dieu est une machine))


	4. Tout droit, encore un pas

Disclaimer : tous ces personnages sont le fruit d'une intelligence extra terrestre. Cette homme est retourné sur sa planète pour ne pas manquer la tournée événement d'Elvis. Pardon ? Je me trompe de texte ? Okay. Ben alors je lis, c'est Masashi Kishimoto, le proprio visiblement. Pardonnez moi mon erreur.

En mettant de côté toute acte de ma part visant à m'auto-promouvoir, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il en sera de même lors de votre lecture.

**Réponse aux reviewers :**

**Haruno-chan** : un grand merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis ravi que ça te plaise, et je vais essayer de continuer.

**Shinna-chan** : un grand merci à toi aussi. Je vais essayer d'écrire un chap par jour, du moins pendant quelques temps. Après je sais pas trop, je suis quand même en première année de médecine, donc si y'a des grosses coupures, c'est que j'ai pas le choix. Mais je promet de finir cette fic, même si mon sang doit coaguler sur le clavier.

**Haruno sama** : un profond remerciement qui vient du plus profond de mon coeur.

**Twin sun leader** : j'avoue que le titre est un peu bizarre. C'est une idée que j'ai eu en pensant à une phrase de la bible. Lève toi et marche (je sais plus le contexte). Mais comme je trouvais ça un léger, j'ai rajouté "comme un homme ". Je l'ai intégré à un dialogue. (Faut bien qu'on la trouve quelque part ). Sinon en ce qui concerne mes dialogues, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu lourd. Mais il m'est souvent arrivé de tomber sur des fics, ou des romans où je ne sais pas qui parle, donc j'ai essayé d'éviter ça. Et puis, ce qui alourdit le dialogue, c'est surtout ces expressions de la vie courante que j'ai envie de caser, mais qui ne rendent pas très bien à la lecture. (J'avoue, je sais que je devrais les supprimer mais je peux pas... J'ai tout essayé, coke, héroïne, windows XP. Rien n'y fait.)

**Hitto sama** : j'avoue, c'est vrai que je me suis arrangé. J'aurai pu justifier en disant que ça ne se passait pas au Japon, mais ça aurait été oublié les différentes remarques de Naruto à propos de l'alcool. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, je voulais que ça se rapproche légèrement de la vie des jeunes français, et qu'il ne s'écoule pas trop d'année. Donc je me suis arrangé.

**Chapitre 4 **

NdA : je fais ça pour ceux qui veulent sauter les réponses aux reviewers, et tomber direct sur le chapitre)

Un an avant.

TOC, TOC! (NdA : il s'agit du bon vieux procédé comique : le comique de répétition.)

Une voix froide répondît.

" Qu'y a t'il? Parle et sois concis sinon je tue."

Le pauvre Hyoga (de Saint Seya) ouvrit la porte et sentit comme un vent froid tout autours de lui.

" Uchiwa-sama, Orochimaru-Sama vous fait convoquer dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible."

"Très bien. Dites lui que je serai là dans un quart d'heure."

Un quart d'heure s'écoula. Sasuke se dirigeait vers le bureau de Orochimaru, quand il entendit les rires des mercenaires. Il s'approcha de ceux ci pour écouter.

" Il parait que Kabuto a fait fuir deux Chuunins et a même réussi à en capturer un." dit le premier mercenaire.

" Quel as ce Kabuto, quand même. Il paraît qu'il est au même niveau que Kakashi, le ninja copieur. " répondit le second.

" Et encore je t'ai pas tout dit " reprit le premier. " Le chuunin qu'il a capturé, c'est une fille. Et assez canon d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Il paraît que Orochimaru-sama va nous laisser s'amuser avec elle, une fois qu'il aura fini."

" Elle est comment ?"

" Ben, elle a les cheveux... "

Sasuke s'éloigna du groupe, totalement indifférent du sort de la pauvre jeune fille. Il n'entendit pas le mercenaire parler d'une fille aux cheveux rose. " _Elle n'avait qu'à être plus forte" _pensa-t'il. Il traversa un long couloir, pour arriver face une grande porte rouge, très massive. Il l'ouvrit directement, étant le seul qu'Orochimaru accepté sans avoir à frapper à la porte. Orochimaru était de dos , faisant face une grande baie vitrée. Il observait tout ce qui passait en bas, observant tous les mercenaires en train de rire et discuter. " _Quels insectes ! Je les tuerais tous une fois que j'en aurai fini avec Konoha". _

_"_ Orochimaru-sama, vous m'avez fait demandé."

Le sus-nommé se retourna. De façon, très lente, tel un serpent (NdA : me demandait pas d'où provient cette comparaison) il se rapprocha de Sasuke. Il se colla à son oreille et commença à lui murmurer, de sa voix sifflante :

" Accompagne moi aux cachots. J'ai une jeune personne qui je voudrais que tu fasse parler, en te servant de tes deux sharingans."

Sasuke était en effet passer maître dans les interrogatoires. Mais il ne torturait jamais physiquement ces victimes. Trop salissant, aurait il répondu. La vérité était plutôt qu'il ne supportait pas de torturer des pauvres genins ou chuunins, qui se trouvait simplement au mauvais endroits, au mauvais moment. (Il n'avait jamais eu à interroger un jounin. Ils mourraient en général au combat.) C'est pourquoi il préférait les torturer mentalement, ce qui d'un autre coté, n'était pas forcement mieux. Ils étaient détruits mentalement, la plupart du temps. Mais au moins étaient il vivants. "_ Il doit vouloir que j'interroge cette fille dont les mercenaires ont parlée _. _J'espère qu'elle parlera rapidement, ça facilitera mon travail. Il faut que je retourne à mes entraînements. _".

Il suivit tranquillement Orochimaru qui se diriger vers les cachots.

Accéder au cachot n'était pas une mince affaire. Orochimaru étant particulièrement friand des lieux sombres et humides, c'était un palais sous terrain qu'il avait fait construire. De plus, posséder un cachot de cette taille lui procurait une réputation d'homme particulièrement cruel, fort utile lors des négociations. Ces partenaires osaient à peine le regarder tant il les effrayaient, et ils obtenaient en général ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à faire de concessions.

Après avoir marché pendant un bon quart d'heure, et après avoir visité une bonne dizaine de couloir. Ils arrivaient enfin à la salle de torture n°101 (NdA : un clin d'oeil à 1984 de Georges Orwell, pour ceux qui connaissent). Ils ouvrirent la porte, et sortirent du couloir. (NdA : j'en ai assez de toutes ces phrases où les héros ouvrent la porte, et entrent)

La prisonnière se trouvait là, suspendu par les poignets. Ces pointes de pied ne touchait pas le sol et son visage était recouvert d'une cagoule. Pas un centimètre carré de sa peau ne semblait avoir évité la torture. Sa peau était soit rouge, soit bleu, soit noir brûlé. Et pourtant, elle semblait ne rien sentir. Elle n'émettait aucun son. Cela surpris Sasuke. "_ Soit elle possède une force de caractère hors du commun, soit elle s'est évanouie. Cela ne va pourtant pas durer car je vais la briser. Elle me demandera ensuite de l'achever, mais je demanderai à Orochimaru, si je peux la garder en tant que servante. Elle a l'air plutôt bien foutu si l'on excepte toutes ces marques. Et puis ça lui sauver la vie, et lui évitera de passer entre les mains de tous les mercenaires. _"

Orochimaru se tourna vers Sasuke et lui lança :

" Elle est à toi. Je veux tout savoir de sa mission, de ses coéquipiers, et je voudrai qu'elle me donne un état des lieux des forces de Konoha. Bon je te laisse, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Je me délecterai d'une torture quand j'aurai le temps. "

" _Ainsi, elle vient de Konoha. Espérons que la simple vue de mon visage l'effrayera suffisamment pour que je n'ai pas à torturer. "_

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille suspendu, et commença à laisser traîner ses mains sur le corps de la victime pour réveiller ces douleurs. Cela eut vite l'effet escompté. Elle commença à se débattre, et chercha à donner des coups de pieds à la personne qui l'a touché. Elle paraissait d'une force surhumaine. Sasuke attrapa ces pied et commença à le tordre légèrement.

" Calme-toi ! " cria t'il, et bizarrement, elle s'arrêta de donner des coups de pied à tord et à travers.

_"_ _Etrange. Je n'aurai pas pensé qu'elle était du genre à obéir comme ça."_

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, enclencha ces sharingans prêts à lancer un genjutsu et lui ôta sa cagouleIl aperçut des cheveux roses, des yeux vert pomme et un bandeau de Konoha porté comme un serre tête.

" Sakura ! "

Elle ne put pas répondre, son bâillon l'en empêchant. Elle regarda longtemps Sasuke, ne pouvant de toute façon ne rien faire d'autre. Sasuke était paralysé. Il tenta de faire un mouvement, mais son corps lui semblait totalement inaccessible. " _Mais que fait elle ici, bon sang ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester tranquillement en sécurité à Konoha. Merde qu'est ce que je fais faire maintenant ? Je ne peux quand même pas me résoudre à la tuer... Quoique... Si je la tue, je prouverai définitivement mon allégeance à Orochimaru, et peut être consentira t'il à m'apprendre le sort d'invocation des serpents. _"

Il regarda longuement Sakura, qui semblait maintenant au bord des larmes. " _Mais que va t'il faire. Il ne va quand même pas me tuer. Je pensais que même si il était parti rejoindre Orochimaru, il continuait à conserver de l'affection pour nous. Je pensais que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Naruto, alors que celui ci avait été deux fois à sa merci. _"

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut peur de Sasuke. Pas peur pour lui, mais peur de lui. Vraiment très peur...

Sasuke se décida enfin à bouger. Il s'éloigna de Sakura. Il s'approcha de la porte, près à demander du matériel de torture physique. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la torturer mentalement. Il savait qu'elle avait résister à un sort de possession d'Ino, alors utiliser un genjutsu pour pénétrer dans son esprit se révélerait ardu. Elle pouvait très bien en se concentrant, lui renvoyait des images de l'équipe 7. Il évitait toujours de penser à son passé, excepté Itachi bien entendu, sachant que cela pouvait le faire oublier sa quête n'importe quand. Mais dans ce cas là, il ne pouvait éviter les images si Sakura réussissait à lui en envoyer. "_Il va donc falloir que je la torture physiquement pour éviter ce problème." _Il s'apprêtait à toucher la poignet de la porte, lorsque Sakura commença à tousser. Son bâillon prit alors une teinte rouge sang. " _Merde, elle fait une hémorragie interne. Les bourreaux ont du y aller méchamment. "_

Sakura s'évanouit alors. "_ Putain, si elle s'évanouit, c'est qu'elle est vraiment très mal. Qu'est ce que je peux faire. Jamais Orochimaru n'acceptera qu'elle soit soignée par un médecin. Tant pis, elle va y passer, et ce ne sera pas de ma faute._ " Il ouvrit la porte, et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, lorsqu'il entendît la voix de Sakura filtrait à travers la bâillon.

"Sasuke... Aide moi..."

Il continua de marcher puis il s'immobilisa. Il se mit à penser à tous ces moment passer avec l'équipe 7. " _Non, ne pense pas à ça_ !" fit une voix dans sa tête. Une voix qui ressemblait énormément à celle d'Orochimaru, même s'il savait pertinemment que cette voix n'était que le pur fruit de son imagination. Et pourtant, il continua d'y penser. Il repensa à sa première rencontre avec Naruto, dans un parc pour enfant. "_ Son regard reflète beaucoup de tristesse" _s'était il dit ce jour là. Il repensa à son examen chuunin. Il repensa à sa mission sa première mission de classe C. Puis une autre voix se fit entendre. Celle de son frère. " _Elle est trop petite ta haine..._ ". C'est ça, il devait continuer à obéir à Orochimaru. Il se retourna, regarda Sakura et se dit : "_ Et si Naruto avait raison. On révèle sa force que lorsque que l'on a quelqu'un à protéger._" Il se laissa encore deux seconde pour réfléchir. "_ Et merde ! Tant pis si je me fais massacrer rentrant à Konoha, je ne peux pas la laisser mourir ici._"

Il se retourna et accourut vers Sakura. Il dégaina un kunaï, et s'en servit pour couper les liens qui entravaient les poignets de celle ci. Il la rattrapa lorsque celle-ci tomba dans ces bras. Il lui retira ensuite ce bâillon, et la posa délicatement sur le sol lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans sa direction. "_Merde c'est Orochimaru qui vient voir où j'en suis._" Il activa ces deux sharigans, et élimina cette hypothèse. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. " _Pas assez puissant._" Orochimaru avait du envoyer quelqu'un prendre des nouvelles. Le serpent savait très bien qui était planqué derrière cette cagoule, et il voulait s'assurer qu'il avait bien le cran pour l'achever. Il se planqua derrière la porte, son kunaï dans la main, et dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il attrapa le garde, le plaqua contre mur et l'égorgea. Il récupéra ensuite les lacets du garde mort, et s'en servit pour attacher Sakura à son corps, lorsqu'il la posa sur son dos. "_ Ainsi, je n'aurai pas à la tenir_". Il courut discrètement jusqu'à la sortie des cachots. Cependant le plus dur venait à faire. Il allait devoir traverser la place principale, bourrée de mercenaires. "_ Je peux, bien sur, tous les tuer, mais ça va me prendre du temps. Suffisamment pour que Kabuto et Orochimaru me tombe dessus. Et ça c'est dans le cas où Orochimaru est certain que je vais tuer Sakura. Sinon, il peut très bien m'attendre à la sortie. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?" _ Puis il se souvînt qu'il avait copié de Naruto une technique qui lui serait fort intéressante.

Il se mit en position, et murmura : Kage Bushin No Jutsu. Une cinquantaine de Sasuke apparurent à ces côtés. Tous les clones murmurèrent en même temps : harem no jutsu. C'est alors qu'une cinquantaine de Top-model, approchèrent les mercenaires visiblement très content par la gâterie que leur avait réservé Orochimaru. Ils oublièrent de surveiller la place. Il courut vers la sortie, tuant une sentinelle au passage. Et se retrouva de l'autre côté des murs. "_ Oui j'ai réussi_" pensa t'il puis il entendit une voix sifflante lui dire :

" Très réussi ton évasion, mais c'est ici que ça se finit. Je me doutait que tu n'allais pas parvenir à la tuer, mais de la à t'enfuir avec elle... Tu me déçois. Enfin..." Il soupira " Je vais juste prendre le contrôle de ton corps avec un peu d'avance. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne disparaîtra pas complètement. Une partie de ton subconscient subsistera. "

"_ Merde, je n'ai aucune chance en tant normal, mais avec là avec Sakura sur mon dos. "_

Orochimaru s'approcha doucement de Sasuke, qui sortit un kunaï prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie.

"_ Au moins j'aurai disparu en étant libre._"

"Allons, allons, repose ce kunaï. Nous savons très bien toi et moi que tu n'as aucune chance. Tu n'as déjà pas était capable de vaincre Naruto, alors tu ne compte tout de même pas me vaincre. Et puis, dépose cette fille. De toute façon, elle va y passer quoi qu'il arrive. Alors tente quand même de rendre ce combat amusant en étant plus libre de tes mouvements."

Une journée plus tard.

Sakura se réveille doucement, elle avait le dos posé contre un tronc d'arbre, au milieu d'un forêt. Elle tente de se relever, mais alors qu'elle forçait sur ses abdos, elle se mit à cracher du sang. "_ Merde, j'ai une hémorragie interne." _Elle leva alors ces deux mains au niveau de ses poumons et usa du peu de chakra qu'elle avait pour essayer de stopper, au moins en partie, les saignements. Une fois qu'elle eut à peu près réussie, ces réserves de chakra étaient à zéro. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, et elle aperçut une silhouette allongé par terre, sur le ventre, juste à côté d'elle. C'était Sasuke. Il était couvert de sang. Elle le retourna pour voir ce qu'il avait, et elle vit qu'il avait une marque de kunaï juste en dessous du sternum.

Elle le gifla pour le réveiller, mais celui ci resta immobile. Elle le toucha et le trouva froid.

" _Il a perdu énormément de sang, et moi qui n'est plus une goutte de chakra pour le soigner. Je n'ai même pas mon sac avec mes pilules anti-saignement. Il va y passer si ça continue._"

Elle se surprit à ne même pas se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, en compagnie d'un déserteur. Comment était elle arrivé là. Son dernier souvenir remontait à sa suspension par les poignets et le début de la torture. Son inconscient avait dû effacé le reste. Elle observa son propre corps, et se vit qu'elle était couverte de marques. Elle ne ressentait pourtant aucune douleur, si l'on excepte l'hémorragie. Elle aperçut de l'écorce de saule blanc. L'écorce contient de l'acide salicylique, aussi connu sous le nom d'aspirine. (NdA : au départ, je voulais utiliser de la morphine, mais bien qu'il y'est beaucoup d'arbre dans le pays du feu, je doute qu'il y'est des cultures de pavot) " _Ainsi, il s'est souvenu de la remarque que je lui avait faîte lors de notre mission au pays des vagues._ " pensa t'elle. Cependant Sasuke, ne bougeant toujours pas, elle resta inquiète. Elle lui redonna une baffe, et cette fois il ouvrit les yeux.

Il vit Sakura, qui avait l'air d'aller bien malgré tous ces bleus. Il se releva péniblement, et se dit qu'il avait assez dormi. Il tenta de s'approcher de Sakura, mais celle ci recula en rampant.

" On ne bougera pas d'ici, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui s'est passé. Où sommes nous? Que t'est il arrivé ? "

" Ecoute Sakura." dit-il en se relevant "nous sommes en pleins territoires d'Oto No Kuni, alors si tu pouvais faire un peu moins de bruit. On a tous les mercenaires du pays du son aux fesses, alors moins de bruits. Je te dirai tout ce qui s'est passé lorsque nous serons passés dans le pays du feu. "

" Alors tu... tu... rentres à Konoha." Des larmes lui coulèrent le long des joues. "_ Et moi qui m'était promis de ne plus pleurer pour Sasuke, je suis ridicule_."

(NdA : passage coupé. "Sakura, on peut se tutoyer." "oui". "t'es lourde". Désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !)

"Aller, viens sur mon dos, on y va."

"Tu veux me prendre sur ton dos? Mais tu es blessé ! Tu ne tiendras jamais le coup jusqu'à Konoha."

" On a pas de temps à perdre. Tu ne peux même pas te mettre debout, alors tu montes."

A contre-coeur, elle passe ces bras autours du cou de Sasuke. Il commença à marcher, et bien que la douleur le fasse souffrir, il essaya de garder le visage le plus neutre possible. Il n'était pas du tout sûr qu'il pourrait tenir jusqu'à Konoha, mais il devait la porter, du moins le temps qu'elle récupère. " _Comme ça, si je meurs en chemin, elle pourra finir toute seule._ " Il continua de progresser sur un kilomètre le visage stoïque, puis il se mit à sourire. " _Il y'a encore deux jours, on m'aurait dit que je serai dans la forêt, avec une bande de chasseur aux fesses, en train de porter Sakura, j'aurai tuer le mec qui a ouvert sa gueule." _Trois kilomètres plus loin, Sakura s'endormit sur le dos du jeune Uchiwa.

A mi-chemin, ils furent rattrapés par une bande de mercenaire. Sasuke était dans un état pitoyable. Il donnait le peu nourriture qu'il trouvait à Sakura, et n'y touchait pas en disant qu'il en avait déjà manger. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, surveillant sans cesse les alentours pour éviter toute attaque surprise. C'est dans cette état qu'il devait affronter une douzaine de mercenaires. Il voulut utiliser la marque mais se retint, il ne voulait pas que son chakra puisse attirer Orochimaru. Il avait eu suffisamment de mal à s'enfuir pour se faire rattraper. "_Alors tente quand même de rendre ce combat amusant en étant plus libre de tes mouvements._" qu'il avait dit le serpent. Il l'avait tout de même réussi à s'enfuir mais il avait du passer en niveau 2 pour combattre, et manqua de repasser du côté d'Orochimaru. Il repensa attentivement à cette scène.

_"Tue la, et je te laisserai le contrôle de ton corps jusqu'à ce que tu tues Itachi." _Il avait bien failli le faire. Mais au moment où il allait enfoncer le kunaï dans le coeur de Sakura, il se retint et se l'enfonça juste en dessous du sternum. "Tu veux mon corps ? Et bien tu risque d'être dessus, je préfère me suicider."

"Fais le, et je puis t'assurer que ton amie ne mourra pas avant de longues années. Elle subira d'abord un délabrement physique, rouée de coup tous les jours, mais toujours soigner peu après. Ensuite, délabrement intellectuelle, elle subira des genjutsus et autres tortures intellectuelles (NdA : quelle est la racine nième de n puissance n. NON !) à longueur de journée. Et une fois qu'elle sera détruite, j'en ferai ce que je veux, elle ne me suppliera même plus de l'achever. Les jours passeront, et elle restera, à jamais détruite."

" Cependant" ajouta t'il " si tu me laisse prendre ton corps sans combattre, je peux te jurer que je la ferai soigner, et je la conduirai moi même jusqu'au porte de Konoha."

Il avait, encore une fois, failli se laisser tenter. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait d'Orochimaru, il sortit une note fumigène, et s'enfuit avec Sakura. Il ne s'était en faite que déplacer que d'une centaine de mètres, sachant très bien que dans son état, ses hommes le rattraperait immédiatement. Il préféra attendre le retour bredouille de ces hommes avant de partir. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'il relancerait ses mercenaires quelques heures après.

" _Me voilà vraiment dans une mauvaise passe _. _Bon je vais déposer Sakura ici, et je vais me placer à l'arrière de leur groupe pour tous les tuer petit à petit. " _Ce qu'il fit. Mais il avait oublié que Orochimaru postait toujours une sentinelle en retrait afin d'anticiper ce genre de piège. Il en avait déjà tuer six lorsqu'il se prit un kunaï dans l'épaule. Puis la sentinelle appela ces amis. "_ Et merde_". Il se retourna, et envoya un kunaï pile entre les deux yeux de cette salope de sentinelle. Mais il en restait encore six. Il n'avait assez chakra que pour lancer un unique jutsu. Après ça, il savait qu'il allait y passer. Il activa ces deux sharigans, et sorti le bon vieux chidori. " _Dire que c'est la première bonne technique que j'ai appris, et c'est avec celle la que je vais finir ma vie_ ." Il s'élança, disparu du champ de vision des mercenaires pour y réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, et il tua les six les uns après les autres. Puis il s'effondra.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vu Sakura en train d'essayer de faire cicatriser ses plaies.

" Non... Sakura, arrête. Il est hors de question que tu dépenses ton chakra pour me faire cicatriser."

" Mais..."

" Nous sommes à une dizaine de kilomètre de la frontière. Je pense que tu es en état de finir seul. Va devant. Je te rattraperai en cours de route."

" Je me refuse de te laisser là, tu viens tout juste de nous revenir. Je préfère rester avec toi."

" Bordel ! Mais tu es bouché ou quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu te barres. Il faut que je te tues? Merde Sakura, pars devant. "

Sakura, surpris par tant de méchancetés, commença à pleurer. Sasuke reprit la parole.

" Ha putain ! Tu pleures toujours pour rien ! " Il se radoucit. " Pars devant, je te rattraperait je te le promet. Laisse moi juste un peu de temps pour récupérer."

"Tu promet pour de vrai !"

"Oui..."

"Très bien"

et elle s'en alla.

Quelques heures plus tard, à sa propre grand surprise, il n'était toujours pas mort. En effet, Sakura avait accéléré la cicatrisation de ces blessures, et il arrêta de saigner. La raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à s'en sortir avec aussi peu de sang dans le corps lui paraissait toujours obscure. A en juger, par ce qu'il y'avait autours, il avait perdu un bon litre, ce qui paraissait énorme, au vu de ce qu'il avait perdu avant. C'est alors qu'il repensa au départ de Sakura. Elle avait un morceau de robe autours du bras...

" _Mais quelle idiote ! Elle s'est servi de son propre sang pour me faire une transfusion. Elle a du me l'introduire alors que j'étais encore évanoui en se servant de son chakra. Mais dans quelle état elle doit être maintenant. Elle s'est vidée de son chakra pour me soigner et pour faire une transfusion. Merde, elle doit être évanouie à l'heure qu'il est."_

Alors, il se releva. Il fit quelques pas, puis retomba par terre par fatigue, manque de sang, de chakra, de nourriture. Mais il se releva encore une fois., refit quelques pas, et s'effondra de nouveau. Il s'y reprit une dizaine de fois, mais finalement réussi à rester debout. Il progressait du plus vite possible, ce qui dans son état, relevé d'une gageure. Mais il progressa, et environs quatre kilomètres plus loin, il tomba sur Sakura, évanouie, par terre. Il l'a repris sur son dos, et continua tout droit. Il pensait à son frère à ce moment là. Il se souvenait de lui lorsqu'il était encore tout gentil, et qu'il l'avait pris sur son dos pour le ramener à la maison.

"_Tout droit, encore un pas, tout droit, encore un pas, tout droit, encore..._" Il se répétait ce deux groupes verbaux tel un mantra, et continua à progresser. Dix heures après, il s'effondra devant les portes de Konoha. "_J'ai réussi, je l'ai sauvé._" Il entendait les gardes qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

C'est alors que Kakashi, qui passait par là, en train de lire "les fleurs du mal" de Sartre (NdA : la culture ça sert à rien. Quand Hugo a écrit Hamlet, avait il lu Rostand. Non. Bon alors. (dixit Desproges)). Voyant qu'on l'observait, il rangea vite ce livre et sortit le paradis du batifolage. "_J'ai quand même une réputation à tenir_". Il aperçut alors une mèche rose à l'entrée de la ville. Il accourût, reconnut Sakura puis Sasuke. Devant le manque de réaction des deux gardes, tétanisé à la vu du jeune Uchiwa, il mit une baffe à l'un des deux, et ils coururent chercher Godaime, pendant que Kakashi faisait ce qu'il peut pour maintenir ces deux élèves en vie.

Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que du blanc. "_C'est donc ça l'enfer, un endroit... totalement monochrome. Finalement c'est pire qu'un monde avec les petits diablotins._ ". Il tenta de bouger une main, mais il vit des contention à ses poignets. Il était finalement vivant. Attaché mais vivant... Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Comment était Sakura ? Il tenta de tourner la tête, mais un torticolis monumentale, le bloqua. "_ Ca doit être à force d'avoir eu Sakura autour du cou." _Il tenta alors de bouger tout son corps, c'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle avait perdu des couleurs mais était encore vie. Elle était dans un lit identique au sien, sans les contentions toutefois.

Il tenta de s'en approcher, mais il fut à la fois bloqué par ses blessures et par ces contentions. Alors il abandonna, et se rendormit. "_Je réessaierai demain_" pensa t'il avant de retomber dans un sommeil profond.

Il se réveilla, en entendant du bruit. Il n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux et tenta d'attraper un kunaï, oubliant où il était. Il entendit Naruto au chevet de Sakura. C'est à ce moment que Godaime. Il décida alors d'ouvrir les yeux et aperçut Naruto qui le regardait.

"Merci d'avoir ramener Sakura." furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche puis il sortit. "_Ah quoi m'étais-je attendu. J'ai tenté de le tuer par deux fois."_

Tsunade vérifia la température de Sakura, ainsi que son pouls avant de s'occuper de Sasuke.

"Comment va t'elle ?" demanda t'il

"De nombreux bleus sont à déplorer sur tout son corps ainsi que des traces de brûlures. Elle avait une hémorragie interne qu'elle a en partie maîtrisée, ainsi que de nombreuses côtes fêlées ou brisées. Elle a également perdu beaucoup de sang, et son niveau de chakra est au plus bas, mais elle devrait s'en remettre. Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi. Sans la transfusion tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est."

" Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle a failli mourir à cause de ça. Je le regrette." répondit Sasuke d'un air las.

" L'important est que vous soyez tous les deux en vie. Cependant, il va falloir que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous aborderons ensuite ton cas."

Sasuke lui raconta toute l'histoire, en écartant certain point, tel sa tentative d'abandon de Sakura, suivi de la tentative de meurtre sur la même personne. (NdA : si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, je crois que vous pouvez recommencez le chapitre.)

"Bien" reprit l'Hokage, "Qu'allons nous faire de toi maintenant ? Je ne puis nier que qu'un talent comme le tien serait non négligeable, surtout depuis que l'Akatsuki a attaqué le village... Ton frère a tenté de tuer Homura."

"_ Quoi? Mon frère est revenu à Konoha, et je n'étais même pas là. Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai foutu pendant toutes ces années._"

"Heureusement que Naruto est intervenu à temps." reprit Tsunade

" Naruto a attaqué Itachi, et a réussi à la battre ! " s'exclama Sasuke.

"Pas vraiment, Itachi s'est enfui dès qu'il a vu Naruto. Il devait se douter que de plus en plus de Jounins arriveraient. Il n'empêchent que c'est Naruto qui a arrêté le kunaï d'Itachi. Mais revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse. Que veux tu faire ? "

" Je vous avouerai que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'avais même pas prévu de rentrer vivant."

"Je vois. Je te conseillerai de rentrer chez toi dès que tu seras rétablis. Tu serais bien sûr, sous surveillance 24h/24. Nous préférons ne courir aucun risque. Pendant ce temps tu pourras méditer et faire le point. Une fois que tu seras rétabli la-dedans (elle pointa son crâne), tu viendras me voir."

Sasuke eut son premier sourire depuis longtemps. " _Alors elle me fait confiance après tout ce que j'ai fait_. _C'est bon d'être chez soi. "_


	5. Duel of Fates

Disclaimer : tiré d'une histoire vraie.

Réponse aux reviewers :

**Haruno sama **: puisque tu adores le chocolat, je t'ai fait un clin d'oeil chapitre 8. Tu verras de quoi il s'agit.

**Tam-chan **: je suis ravi d'avoir réussi à te faire rire. Je sais que le rire est un sentiment les plus dur à faire passer par l'écriture, donc je suis assez content de moi. A moins que tu rigoles de mon style. (NdA : le genre de truc qui dégoûte, lol).

**Chapitre 5**

NARUTO ! cria Sasuke du haut d'une dune.

Naruto se retourna. Il était accompagné de Sakura et de Kakashi. Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, juste après le sauvetage du Kazekage Gaara. La team Gai était parti devant, afin de prévenir la "vieille" de leur retour.

" _Alors le voilà. On se rencontre finalement après deux ans et demi d'entraînement respectif. Et bien, nous allons voir qui est le plus fort. _"

Sakura s'approcha de Naruto et enfila ces gants.

"Cette fois, on l'attaque tous les deux. Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse." dit-elle en rigolant.

Naruto réfléchissait à pleine vitesse. "_ Je ne peux pas la laisser participer à ce combat. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Il ne m'a pas achevé la dernière fois mais aujourd'hui ? Je refuse de prendre ce risque. Pardonne moi Sakura._"

" Attention à gauche ! " cria-t'il.

Instinctivement, Sakura se retourna. C'est à ce moment qu'il lui assena un coup net sur le cou. Elle s'évanouit instantanément. Kakashi avait regardé la scène sans intervenir. Il voyait très bien où Naruto voulait en venir. Il attrapa Sakura, et la porta.

" Tu es sûr de toi Naruto ?" demanda le senseï légèrement inquiet.

"Nos vies ressemblent aux leurs" repondit Naruto.

"Pardon ?"

"Nos vies ressemblent aux leurs. C'est que vous avez dit juste après notre dernier combat, lorsque j'étais sur votre dos. J'en ai souvent rêvé."

" Je comprend ton geste, mais en faisant ça, tu n'es pas certain que Sakura va te pardonner."

"Je préfère qu'elle me haïssent tous le reste de ma vie, plutôt que de la perdre."

"Je comprend... Mais tu ne veux pas que je te file un coup de main. J'ai le niveau quand même."

"Vous n'avez pas récupéré tout votre chakra. Ce jutsu avec le Sharingan vous a tous bouffé. Nous le savons tous les deux."

Kakashi acquiesça. Il avait parfaitement raison.

"Très bien... Bonne chance."

Kakashi s'éloigna avec Sakura dans les bras, sans ne serait-ce que jetai un coup d'oeil en arrière. Il avait confiance en les capacités de Naruto.

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto. Il était maintenant distant d'une dizaine de mètres. Il faisait une chaleur à en crever, il n'avait pas encore atteint le pays du feu. L'air était sec et il s'en dégageait une légère odeur de jasmin. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il avait senti cette odeur lors de son dernier combat avec Sasuke.

" Tu t'es parfumé en l'honneur du bon vieux temps à ce que je vois."

Sasuke soupira.

" Je me suis dit que ça te ferai plaisir de mourir avec cette douce odeur de jasmin pour t'accompagner."

" Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Simplement celle de te ramener mort ou vif."

" Tu rêves mon petit. Tu n'as absolument pas le niveau."

" On verra."

C'est alors que le vent se leva, et on entendit comme un chanson, que le sable lui même créait (NdA : phénomène tout à fait réel mais peut être pas jusqu'au point de faire la chanson qui va suivre.)

_Korah Matah Korah Rahtahmah  Korah Rahtamah Yoodhah Korah  Korah Syahdho Rahtahmah Daanyah  Korah Keelah Daanyah  Nyohah Keelah Korah Rahtahmah  Syadho Keelah Korah Rahtahmah  Korah Daanyah Korah Rahtahmah  Korah Daanyah Korah Rahtahmah  Nyohah Keelah Korah Rahtahmah  Syadho Keelah Korah Rahtahmah  Korah  Korah Matah Korah Rahtahmah  Korah Daanyah Korah Rahtahmah  Nyohah Keelah Korah Rahtahmah  Syadho Keelah Korah Rahtahmah  Korah_

(NdA : Duel of Fates, Copyright John Williams, chanson tiré de Star Wars. Vous savez où il y'a des choeurs pendant le combat de Qui Gon Jin avec Darth Maul. On la ré-entend après pendant le duel entre Palpatine et Yoda )

"Et bien visiblement, même les Dieux semblent accepter notre combat" soupira Sasuke

"Et si on commençait ?" proposa Naruto

Naruto sortit un kunaï de son étui et le lança sur Sasuke. Celui-ci le rattrapa en utilisant un seul doigt qu'il introduit dans la boucle du kunaï. Il le relança deux fois plus vite. Naruto le rattrapa tranquillement.

"L'échauffement est fini ?" ironisa Sasuke.

"Ton humour m'a manqué." repondit Naruto.

Ils se rapprochèrent peu à peu, se dévisagèrent, et sourirent tous les deux.

"Après mon frère, tu es la seul personne qui se battre vaille le coup. "

"Je l'espère..."

Les dunes de sables commencèrent à entonner une nouvelle chanson.

A la fin de la chanson, Sasuke commença à faire quelque signes.

"Katon. Goukakyuu no justu. (boule de feu suprême). " commença Sasuke. Une gigantesque boule de feu sortit de la bouche de Sasuke, le masquant totalement.

"Trop facile."

Naruto esquiva la flamme sans difficulté. Mais il ne vit pas Sasuke arrivait, tranquillement caché par la flamme.

"Ce n'est pas de la boule de feu qu'il faut se méfier, mais de moi" murmura t'il.

Et Naruto reçut un uppercut qui l'envoya valser dans le sable à une dizaine de mètre. Il glissa sur un bon mètre puis se releva en prononçant :

"Idiot !" et disparut en laissant un nuage de fumée.

Et Sasuke se prit un coup de pied en plein sur la colonne vertébrale (NdA : le rachis pour les P1).

"Tu crois être le seul que la boule de feu camoufle !" hurla Naruto. Il courut vers Sasuke, qui se releva, pour commencer une lutte au corps à corps.

Naruto lança son poing droit vers le sternum de Sasuke. Celui ci para avec en déviant le coup avec son avant bras droit, déséquilibrant Naruto qui lui passa à sa droite, et lui donna un coup de coude dans le dos qui l'envoya valser trois mètres plus loin. "_Et merde._" pensa Naruto_ "Il est toujours aussi bon quand il s'agit d'anticiper les coups. Il va falloir que j'accélère. _"

Naruto se releva, et concentra son chakra dans les jambes. Il courut vers Sasuke, faisant un clone au passage qui disparut un utilisant un jutsu Doton. Sasuke entama un saut lui permettant d'arriver dans le dos de Naruto. Sa vitesse l'empêcha de se retourner pour éviter le coup de pied que Sasuke lui donna juste avant de toucher sol. "_C'est le moment" _ pensa Naruto. Son clone sortit ses bras de terre pour tenter Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (Décapitation fatal) mais Sasuke se baissa et attrapa les deux mains du clones. Mais alors qu'il était penché en avant, un autre clone sortit et utilisa la technique ancestral de Kakashi, le Sennen Goroshi (mille ans de souffrance : deux doigt dans le cul si vous préférez.) Sasuke bondit en avant, et acheva le clone à l'aide d'un shuriken.

Il réattérit et lança à Naruto

"Toujours aussi imprévisible à ce que je vois".

"Toujours, on se refait pas".

"Et si on comparaît nos deux techniques favorites ?"

"Très bien. Rasengan (l'orbe tourbillonnante)."

"Chidori (les mille oiseaux)."

Et ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre. Mais peu de temps avant la rencontre des deux poings, Sasuke lança un shuriken sur la jambe gauche de Naruto, le déséquilibrant. Celui plongea un avant . Le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour éviter le chidori fut, avec son pied droit, de dévier le poing gauche de Sasuke vers le sol.

Les deux techniques percutèrent le sable en même temps. Ils creusèrent tous deux le sable sur trois mètres de profondeur.

"Egalité à ce que je vois" murmura Naruto en se relevant. "Et si tu passais à la vitesse supérieur ?"

"Très bien."

Sasuke activa le sceau d'Orochimaru et des traces noirs commencèrent à lui parcourir le corps. Naruto, quant à lui, faisait appel au chakra de Kyubi. Les deux rivaux émirent chacun un chakra d'une couleur différente. Rouge pour Naruto, violet pour Sasuke.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" hurla Naruto.

"Tu ne sais donc faire que cette technique." Sasuke enchaîna plusieurs signes. " Ryuuka No Jutsu (le feu du dragon)" Un dragon de feu sortit de la bouche de Sasuke faisant disparaître tous les clones. Il enchaîna alors avec la prise des serpents de l'ombre. Une dizaine de serpent attrapèrent Naruto. Sasuke tira alors sur la queue du serpent et ramena Naruto vers lui. Il l'enchaîna, lui donnant une dizaine de coup de poing, une vingtaine de coup de pied, Naruto ne pouvant résister, enserpenté. Sasuke lança alors le shishi rendan (combo du lion). Cela n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté, le sable amortissant la chute. Naruto se releva trop rapidement pour Sasuke encore en l'air et il frappa le jeune Uchiwa, avant que celui ne touche le sol.

"_ J'avais oublié combien il était résistant. Je viens de lui faire un enchaînement qui aurait tué n'importe quel chuunin, et le voila qui me fonce dessus."_

" A mon tour !" lança t'il "Kage Bushin no Jutsu".

Quatre clones apparurent. Un clone arriva et projeta Sasuke en l'air. Le second pris appuis sur le premier et ainsi de suite. Arrivé à une cinquantaine de mètre de hauteur, le vrai Naruto immobilisa Sasuke avec ces quatre autres clones, et tombèrent vers le sol, la tête la première. Juste avant l'impact, Naruto se décrocha et se servit de ces clones pour amortir sa chute. Sasuke se releva à peine étourdi. "Housenka No Jutsu (technique de la balsamine)." Cinq boules de feu foncèrent sur Naruto et ses clones. Celui ci commença alors à composer, une quarantaine de signe en quelques seconde et lança : "Suiton. Daibakufu (la grande chute d'eau)." Les cinq flammèches s'éteignirent. Sasuke, surpris par la vitesse à laquelle Naruto composa les signes,n'évita pas la vague qui lui fonçait dessus et fut rejeté cent mètres plus loin.

Il se releva, cracha un peu de sang.

Naruto lui apparut sous les yeux, un rasengan à la main. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup, et pris la technique de plein fouet. Il fut propulsé cinq mètres plus loin. _" Putain mais quel vitesse. Il était encore à cent mètres il y'a quelques secondes. Comment a t'il pu faire ça ? _" Il eut juste le temps de comprendre, lorsque qu'un clone sorti de terre et tenta de lui fracasser un bras. "_ Putain, et moi qui pensais avoir tué tous ces clones. Il en avait laissé sous terre, qu'il a disséminé tout autours de nous. Ca commence à devenir dangereux. Il va falloir que je passe en niveau deux."_

Il commença à prendre une teinte verte. Une croix noir apparut au milieu du village et deux ailes lui poussèrent dans le deux. Ces cheveux poussèrent et prirent une teinte blanche.

Naruto regarda sa transformation, inquiet. "_Il va falloir que je passe en mode Kyubi. Merde, je sens que ça va être limite de me... Non... de le contrôler. Tant pis je n'ai pas le choix. Contre Deidara, j'ai failli perdre le contrôle, et cette fois Kakashi n'est pas là pour me calmer._"

Il se concentra et laissa de plus en plus le champ libre à l'esprit de Kyubi, trop content de pouvoir faire une incursion dans le monde réel.

"**_C'est donc lui qui pousse Naruto à me laisser sortir. Et bien, tachons de ne pas décevoir le petit homme._**"

Naruto, en effet, après de nombreuse tractation avec son locataire, avait réussi à se faire respecter. En échange, il lui promettait de manger de la viande crue une fois par mois. Visiblement, Kyubi en avait assez de bouffer des ramens. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de la chair fraîche. Cependant une fois sortie, il était difficile de le contrôler. Et si par malheur, plus de deux queues se matérialisaient, il devenait quasiment inarrétable "_Heureusement que Jiraya était là pour m'arrêter, sinon j'aurai détruit le village dans lequel on séjournait._" Une barrière de chakra commença à se former autours de Naruto, et cette barrière prenait la forme d'un renard.

Sasuke utilisa un jutsu doton (la compression du sol) qui lui permit de resserrer tout le sable autours de lui, faisant disparaître tous les clones cachés.

"Cette fois, tu n'auras pas la vie sauve."

"**Viens, je t'attends**" hurla Kyubi.

Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre et se percutèrent de plein fouet. Leurs chakras les repoussèrent et ils s'écrasèrent à cinq mètre plus loin. Sasuke se releva très rapidement et lança un kunaï que celui ci ne tenta même pas d'esquiver. Le kunaï fut arrêté par la barrière de chakra.

"_ Tant pis. Je vais l'achever comme la dernière fois."_ pensa Sasuke

Sasuke s'envola vers Naruto, un chidori noir à la main. Naruto prépara son rasengan. "_ Cette fois, je vais faire bien plus que de lui égratigner son bandeau_ ".

Il sauta en direction de Sasuke, les deux techniques se percutèrent, et Kakashi à deux kilomètres de là, ressentit la même onde de chakra que la fois précédente. "_Espérons que Naruto et Sasuke n'y laisse pas la vie"_

Les deux techniques se mélangèrent comme la fois précédente. Naruto commençait à ne plus sentir grand chose, mais il se concentra; "_Il faut que je tienne le coup pour le ramener. Il faut que j'honore ma promesse._" Alors il s'accrocha à la vie comme il put.

Sasuke quand à lui commençait à se sentir mal. Le combat l'avait rudement fatigué, et il subissait les effets secondaires du niveau 2. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir sa concentration. Il se sentait partir. " _Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi_ " eut il presque envie de penser. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il était sur le point de perdre face à Naruto. " _Mais qu'est ce qui le pousse à s'accrocher comme ça ? Pourquoi n'abandonne t'il pas ? Si ce n'est pas moi qui le tue, alors ça sera l'Akatsuki. Pourquoi ne veut il pas se laisser partir ? _".

" _Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je m'accrocherai quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je ne partirai pas sans avoir été..." _Il hurla.

" Hokage ! "

Les deux amis, aussi fatigué l'un que l'autre, ne purent maintenir le niveau de chakra suffisant pour que l'équilibre entre les deux techniques ne se brisent pas. Ils furent tous les deux projetait à vingt mètres du point d'impact.

Ils restèrent immobile comme ça pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Naruto se releva finalement et s'approcha du corps de Sasuke parcouru de tremblement.

" Comment as tu réussi à me battre alors que la fois précédente, c'est moi qui est gagné avec la même technique ? " murmura Sasuke.

" Je vais te dire. Alors que pendant deux ans et demi, tu t'es entraîné dans la seul optique de vaincre ton frère, moi je me suis entraîner pour te ramener et pour protéger Konoha. Tu ne ressens que de la haine en ce moment. Tu es devenu très fort au combat, mais tu t'es énormément affaibli mentalement. Toute ta famille, ton père, ta mère... Il est compréhensible que tu veuille les venger. Mais cela n'était qu'un moyen pour éviter de regarder la vérité en face. Ce n'est pas pour eux que tu veux devenir plus fort, mais c'est à cause d'eux. Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux."

" ... " Sasuke ne répondit pas.

" Un véritable shinobi ne révèle sa force lorsqu'il a quelqu'un de cher à protéger. Mais toi ? Qu'as tu à protéger si ce n'est un souvenir. C'est pour ça que j'ai gagné... Et puis, je devais honorer une promesse. C'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindô. " (NdA : j'avoue m'être énormément inspiré d'un manga pour un des passage de cette tirade. Retrouverez vous lequel?)

" Quelle promesse ?"

"Celle de te ramener."

Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours espéré ces paroles. "_Alors comme ça je vais retourner à Konoha.._"

Naruto sortit de sa poche une feuille parcouru de sceau qu'il accola au front de Sasuke. Celui ci s'évanouit instantanément. "_Je crois que j'ai réussi. _"

Parcouru par un sentiment de joie, il se déconcentra et n'entendit pas venir Kabuto qui l'assomma. Celui ci retira la feuille collé sur le front de Sasuke et tenta alors d'achever Naruto, lorsque son bras fut arrêté par Sasuke encore tremblant.

" Réessaie de le tuer dans son sommeil et c'est moi qui te tues. Il ne mérite pas de mourir comme ça."

" Le revoir t'a attendri à ce que je vois. Tu sais très bien quels sont les ordre d'Orochimaru. Il est bien trop dangereux pour nous pour qu'on puisse le laisser en vie."

"Je me contrefous de ce que pense Orochimaru. Naruto périra de main mais lors d'un combat en face à face. Jamais pendant qu'il dort. Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si tu rapprochent un kunaï de son coup encore une fois." Ils se toisèrent pendant une minute, puis Kabuto acquiesça.

"Très bien. Mais je signalerai cette hésitation à Orochimaru."

"Fais ce que tu veux."

Et ils s'en allèrent.

Naruto se réveilla une heure plus tard, une grande douleur lui parcourant le crâne.

"_ Il n'était pas tout seul. Mais pourquoi ne m'ont ils pas tué ? Je devais être une cible facile._ "

Il commença à se diriger vers Konoha, ne sachant pas comment dire à Sakura qu'il avait failli ramener Sasuke, mais qu'il l'avait perdu.

"_Si c'est ça être sage, alors je préfère être un idiot_" avait il répondu à Jiraya. Peut-être valait il mieux devenir sage, finalement. " _Peut-être la plus grande preuve d'amour que je pourrais avoir à son égard de Sasuke serait de le tuer. De l'empêcher de continuer dans la voie de l'erreur._ " Mais il ne perdait pas espoir, au fond de lui. Il était toujours vivant, preuve que Sasuke n'était pas totalement mauvais. Mais il savait que s'il rencontrait à nouveau Sasuke, il n'était pas à exclure que cela se finisse en un bain de sang. Lui même n'hésiterai plus à se battre pour tuer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce chapitre est assez court, je m'en excuse. J'espère avoir réussi à vous faire imaginer le combat. Je trouve que c'est un exercice assez difficile, car il ne faut pas être trop descriptif, et pourtant il faut que le lecteur visualise très bien la scène. Etre nerveux tout en restant compréhensible.

Comme je vois que je vous emmerde, je vais vous parlez du prochain chapitre. Il s'agit d'une sortie en boîte. Oui je sais, ça ne doit certainement pas exister la-bas. Oui la majorité est à 20-21 ans. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire une scène comme ça donc pardonnez moi pour toutes les incohérences. J'essaierai d'être meilleur. T-T


	6. Concours autours d'un verre

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto excepté Mushiko qui appartient à Kineko.

Merci à tous les reviewers !

**Chapitre 6**

Sakura venait tout juste d'emménager chez Sasuke. Ces parents avaient eu beaucoup de difficultés à accepter le déménagement, surtout son mariage avec un garçon qui ne lui avait causé que des soucis. Elle ne les avait pas non plus rassurés en leur disant que c'était un ordre qui provenait du conseil de Konoha. Bref, ils n'étaient mais alors, pas du tout emballés. Mais elle leur expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait continuer à vivre à Konoha. Il s'agissait d'un ordre et elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Ils demandèrent alors comment l'Hokage pouvait laissait faire ça, ce à quoi elle rétorqua que l'Hokage n'avait pas de pouvoir de contestation lorsque que le conseil avait l'unanimité des voix. Mais il fallait qu'ils se rassurent. Ce n'était pas encore définitif et peut être qu'elle trouverai un moyen d'y échapper.

Elle fit faire poser son dernier carton dans la chambre d'ami par Konoha-maru, ce dernier faisant parti des genins sélectionnés pour cette mission de rang D. Une fois que tout les cartons furent transportés, elle proposa à cette équipe et à leur maître Ebisu une citronnade faite par les meilleurs du pays. Ils acceptèrent de bonne grâce, et ils se retrouvèrent tous assis sur autours de la table posé au milieu du jardin.

"WOHAA ! C'est immense ! " hurla Konoha-maru.

"N'est ce pas?" repondit Sakura

Lui et ces amis commencèrent à se lancer des défis stupides et à s'éloigner. Sakura resta seule avec Ebisu.

"J'ai appris pour votre mariage. Toutes mes félicitations. J'ignorais que vous vous fréquentiez."

"Ce n'était le cas. C'est un mariage arrangé."

"Oh... Et bien, puissiez vous être heureux quand même."

"Je l'espère."

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans prononcer un mot.

Sasuke arriva peu après, accompagné de Naruto. "_Ca fait bizarre de les revoir ensemble alors qu'ils se sont évités toute l'année._" pensa Sakura.

"Voilà, j'ai installé Naruto dans une maison à l'autre bout du jardin. Il restera à proximité quelques temps le temps que..."

Il s'interrompit en voyant Ebisu.

"Bonjour maître Ebisu.." commença t'il.

"BWAAHH ! C'est le pervers camouflé." hurla Naruto.

Ebisu sentant que tout ça allait mal finir pris vite la poudre d'escampette, remerciant Sakura pour son hospitalité.

"Le pervers camouflé ?" questionna Sakura " J'ai toujours pensé que c'était l'un des plus grand gentleman de Konoha."

"Ben tu devrai le voir lorsque je fais mon harem no jutsu."

"Naruto... " elle soupira " Tu as fait cette technique avec tous nos amis, pas un n'a résisté. Tu as même fait prendre une baffe à Asuma, Kurenai croyant qu'il la trompait."

"C'est vrai que je m'étais bien amusé ce jour la." dit il avec un grand sourire.

"Dis plutôt quel ordure tu as été."

"En même temps, ce n'est pas moi qui est été la maîtresse d'un émissaire de Suna." répliqua t'il du tac o tac. "Comment l'a pris sa femme d'ailleurs ?"

C'est après l'impact de Naruto sur le sol qu'apparut le premier crop circles (NdA : vous savez ces grands dessins qui apparaissent dans les champs de maïs) de la vallée de Konoha.

"Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je n'étais pas au courant qu'il était marié." Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour l'enfoncer. " Et puis, c'est pas moi le zoophile du groupe."

Cette remarque fit énormément rire Naruto, qui après une minute de fou rire repondit :

"Je n'ai jamais vu les choses sous cette angle là. Mais il faut dire que sous son apparence humaine, elle était à croquer."

"Comment était-elle ?"

"Elle était rousse, avec des cheveux longs, très long. Ils avaient beau être attachés, il ne lui arrivait pas moins au niveau des cuisses. Elle avait aussi une remarquable petite frange, et son sourire était le même que celui d'un renard. Moqueur mais aguicheur. Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Une véritable pulsion. Elle me regardait, et elle m'a dit : " Toi, suis moi, on va faire ça un peu plus loin." Elle m'a dit ça comme si elle savait parfaitement ce que je voulais. Plus loin signifiait juste à l'orée des bois."

"Putain d'histoire. Tu m'avais jamais dit que tu pouvais avoir des pulsions comme ça... Quoi que quand on te regarde sur le terrain, tu fonces dans le tas."

Lui même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé, avant. Pendant c'est une autre histoire. Mais avant ? Il se souvenait juste de Kyubi qui s'était fait très présent dans son esprit, et il décida alors de céder à ces instincts. (NdA : il s'agit en fait d'une pression de l'inconscient, qui lui même est réagi par les processus primaire. Kyubi a du faire pression sur le Surmoi, afin qu'il ne puisse pas retenir ces instincts en se servant du refoulement. Oui je passe une première année de médecine. Oui, j'apprend des trucs totalement inutile. Mais autant que ça me serve.").

"Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un plan à établir afin de rectifier ce problème." reprit Sasuke

"Je m'étais dit un truc tout con, mais pourquoi tu ne trouves pas une autre fille ?" demanda Naruto

"_Soit c'est un génie, soit il est totalement con mais jamais les deux en même temps" _pensa Sasuke

"J'avais réfléchi à cette solution. Mais si ça avait été le cas, il ne m'aurait pas imposé Sakura. Ils m'auraient simplement posé un ultimatum en me donnant un délai limite pour me marier. Mais non. Ils sont délibérément choisi Sakura, c'est pour mon attachement à son égard. Et aussi, à cause.." Il caressa sa nuque.

"Je vois. Dans ce cas là, pour le moment je n'ai pas d'idée. Peut être que ça viendra un peu plus tard. Et toi Sakura, tu as une idée."

"Absolument aucune." Elle eut un petit rire triste. "C'est ironique de se retrouver dans cette situation, alors qu'il y'a encore cinq ans, j'aurai donner n'importe quoi pour me retrouver ici."

Une voix s'éleva au dessus d'eux.

"La vie est capricieuse. On obtient ce dont on rêve quand on n'en a plus besoin."

"Maître Kakashi" s'exclamèrent t'ils tous les trois.

"Vous faîtes philosophes à vos heures?" ajouta Sasuke.

"Vous me promettez de ne le répétez à personne ?"

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois.

"Comme ça va faire longtemps qu'un paradis du batifolage n'est pas sorti, les ayant tous lu une centaine de fois, j'ai décidé de me mettre à la poésie. Je me fais l'intégrale de Victor Hugo. Et j'ai camouflé la couverture pour qu'il ressemble à un paradis du batifolage."

"Et vous avez du La Fontaine? " questionna Sakura.

"Bien entendu. Il a écrit de nombreux poèmes à caractères érotiques. Les poèmes ne calment pas suffisament mes ardeurs."

Ils se sentirent gênés tous les trois. Parler de sexe avec leur senseï leur paraissait tellement... pas normal.

Voyant dans quel état ils se trouvaient, il crut bon de dire :

"Ca vous gênait pourtant de parler de sexe entre vous y'a quelques minutes. Enfin, bref. Sakura, Sasuke, j'ai entendu parler de votre histoire, et j'avoue ne pas trop savoir si je dois vous féliciter ou bien m'excuser au nom du village. Alors dans le doute, je m'en abstient."

Il ajouta :

"Sinon, à part ça, je venais vous demander si vous aviez quelque chose de prévu ce soir. J'ai appris que vous étiez tous réconciliés, donc j'ai cru bon d'organiser une petite soirée dans un coin assez branché, avec toute la bande. Il y'aura aussi, bien entendu, Tsunade qui a pris sa soirée, ainsi que son assistante, Shizune, et Jiraya. Donc soyez bien habillé"

L'oeil de Kakashi se fit vague lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Shizune.

"Je sens venir la soirée de réunion des alcooliques anonymes. Et puis j'ai l'impression que ça va vous donner une bonne occasion d'approcher Shizune." ajouta Sakura.

"Qu'est ce qui te fais penser" demanda Kakashi, légèrement incommodé d'être percer à jour si facilement.

"Vous oubliez que je travaille avec elle assez régulièrement. Alors, elle m'a parlé de tous ces poèmes qu'elle reçoit toutes les semaines. Vous nous parliez de poèmes alors... Et puis votre voix c'est fait légèrement triste lorsque vous avez prononcé son nom."

"Comment a t'elle réagi aux poèmes?" questionna t'il, inquiet.

"Elle trouve ça très romantique. Mais je crois que vous devriez vous révélez sinon elle va vite en avoir marre."

"C'est décidé, ce soir je l'aborde."

Et il s'en alla, nonchalamment, comme à son habitude.

Quelques heures plus tard. (NdA : ce passage est volontairement plus moderne que le reste de l'histoire. J'ai taché d'éviter la sempiternelle soirée chez Ichiraku, donc veuillez me pardonner, je vais essayer de justifier ce passage comme je peux pour la cohérence de l'histoire. Dites vous que c'est juste un HS en quelque sorte.)

"Bon Naruto tu viens? On va être encore plus en retard que Kakashi Senseï si ça continue !" gueula Sakura

"Je refuse de sortir habiller comme ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être déguisé !"

"C'est la première fois de ta vie que tu met un costume ?" demanda Sasuke

"Non, j'en m'étais quand j'étais petit le dimanche... Enfin, à vrai dire, je les trouais tous le temps. Donc on a vite arrêté."

Sakura reprit la parole :

"Bon écoute, Maître Kakashi a réussi à dégoter des places dans ce restaurant je ne sais pas comment. Alors si tu pouvais te calmer, et ne plus geindre comme un gamin."

"Très bien, maîtresse" répondit-il avec un sous entendus voulu, très mal dissimulé.

Sasuke retînt le poing de Sakura.

"Bon ça suffit tous les deux. Sakura ne frappe pas Naruto, je commence à en avoir assez de bouffer des ramens. J'ai tout sauf envie de me voir foutre dehors, alors que c'est un très bon restaurant, et puis il y'a une boîte de nuit à l'arrière."

"Une boîte de nuit ?" répéta Naruto, interloqué.

"C'est un établissement ouvert la nuit, où l'on peut écouter de la musique, boire et danser."

"Comme un bal en quelque sorte." ajouta Naruto

"Oui, sauf que là, les consommations ne sont pas à moins de 3OO ryôs. (environs 2O€)"

Voyant Naruto déglutir, il ajouta :

"Rassurez vous, je me suis d'accord avec Kakashi Senseï. C'est moi qui invite pour la partie en boîte de nuit."

"Je ne te savais pas si riche !" s'exclama Sakura.

"Disons que j'ai reçu beaucoup d'argent de ma famille après... Et puis, je n'ai pas pu y toucher quand j'étais petit. J'étais pupille de l'état comme on dit dans le jargon."

Ils retrouvèrent toute la bande à l'entrée du karément (NdA : monégasque, si vous me lisez...)

Il y'avait tous le monde. Shino, toujours avec ces lunettes noires, mais vêtu cette fois d'un kimono noir à rayure rouge. Ino, avec toujours sa longue mèche, portant un décolleté plongeant en cuir, et une jupe en cuir s'arrêtant au niveau genoux. Il ne faut pas non plus oublié les bottes en cuir noir qui remontait à ses genoux.

"Et bien dis moi, Ino, pour qui t'es tu habillée de façon aussi osé? "

"Pour personne, mais j'en ai assez d'être célibataire. Alors si avec ça je me trouve pas un mec, j'abandonne. Je deviens gay. Enfin, tu peux parler avec ta robe orange asymétrique qui s'arrête à tes genoux? (NdA : j'en ai chié pour trouver une couleur qui aille avec le rose.) N'oublions pas tes bottes en cuir rouge."

Naruto et Sasuke laissèrent les filles dans leur conflit et se rapprochèrent des autres mecs.

Sasuke aborda Lee.

"Salut Lee ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas mis ton costume moulant aujourd'hui. Très sympa ta veste noir avec écrit 33 et ton pantalon en jean. C'est la nouvelle matière à la mode aux pays des vagues je crois. Ah et attend un peu."

Un tube de gel apparut comme par enchantement dans la main de Sasuke, qui, ne laissant pas le temps à Lee de se défendre, lui en mis dans les cheveux. C'est le moment que choisir Kiba et Naruto pour l'immobiliser pendant que Sasuke le coiffait.

"Sans cette séance coiffure, on avait aucune chance de rentrer. Déjà que Gai a cette coupe, deux ça faisait vraiment trop." justifia Sasuke.

Il se tourna vers Kiba.

"Je sais que tu adores exhibé tes beaux muscles, mais remet ta veste pour rentrer. Dedans tu feras ce que tu voudras. Sinon très sympa ta chemise noire moulante."

"Shika, Neji, je n'ai rien à redire pour vos costard. Le blanc vous sied très bien."

"Choji, lâche ce paquet de chips. La bouffe dedans est très bonne, et en quantité donc pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Sinon rien à redire sur le costume gris, avec la chemise couleur framboise écrasé."

"Tenten, enlève ces chignons." Il s'approche d'elle, lui retire ces barrettes, et lui secoue les cheveux qui lui retombent jusqu'en bas du dos. " Il est vrai qu'il serait dommage de gâcher une aussi belle chevelure." ajouta t'il pour se justifier.

"Naruto, approche que je t'enlève cette cravate, sinon tu vas pas arrêté de la tripoter. Sakura a fait une connerie en te la mettant."

"Hinata ne vient pas ?" questionna Naruto.

C'est Kiba qui répondit :

"Si si. Elle arrive. C'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller. "

Il ajouta :

" Je reste quand même sur le cul de voir que Kakashi a débloqué une table de 18 dans ce resto en une semaine. D'habitude, il faut un mois rien que pour une table pour deux."

C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi et Hinata.

"Je ne vous avais jamais aussi élégant Maître Kakashi !" cria Sasuke.

Il est vrai qu'il était élégant. Il portait un costume blanc ivoire porté de façon négligé, la chemise hors du pantalon. Il avait sa cravate gris perle desserré qu'il avait balancé au niveau de son épaule sous la veste. Il avait retiré son masque, dévoilant pour la première le bas de son visage à ses élèves. "_Il est vraiment très beau_ " pensa Sakura. Il ne portait pas non plus son bandeau, dévoilant sa cicatrice et son sharingan. Mais il n'en restait pas moins séduisant.

Tsunade portait une longue robe blanche, très décolleté afin de mettre en avant ses atouts.

Jiraya portait un costume tout noir avec une veste à col Mao, sans cravate. Il avait, pour une fois, mis son maquillage de côté.

Hinata portait, elle aussi, une simple robe noir aux armoiries du clan Hyuga.

Shizune avait revêtu une longue robe rouge, mais échancrée en bas, dévoila ainsi ses jambes à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle portait deux escarpins rouges eux aussi. Elle resplendissait.

"_Et bien si avec tout ça, il nous refuse à l'entrée, je ne sais pas quoi faire. De plus on sera onze mec pour huit filles. Tout devrait bien se passer. _" pensa Sasuke

Kakashi prit la parole.

"Kurenai, Asuma et Gai ne devrait pas tarder. Ils nous ont dit de les attendre à l'intérieur."

Tout ce petit groupe s'avancèrent vers l'entrée. Hinata et Kiba étaient main dans la main.

Ils arrivèrent devant un serveur qui leur demanda si ils avaient réservé.

"J'ai réservé au nom de Hatake Kakashi" déclara le sus nommé.

Le serveur s'inclina et ils furent conduit dans un salon privé.

Sasuke s'exclama surpris.

"Wooha ! Comment avez vous obtenu cette salle. Même moi, avec mon nom, n'est pas réussi à y accéder."

"Le propriétaire est un homme à qui j'ai sauvé la vie, lors d'une mission. Il m'a alors dit qu'il avait une dette éternelle à mon égard. J'ai juste demandé un retour d'ascenseur."

Naruto s'installa en quatrième vitesse et regarda la carte

" Quoi ! " cria t'il " Mais il n'y a aucun plat que j'ai les moyens de payer."

" Calme toi Naruto. Le directeur nous offre la soirée. Cependant, il n'a rien pu faire pour la boîte de nuit. C'est un autre propriétaire. Mais Sasuke s'est proposé de nous offrir la boîte de nuit, donc je propose que nous lui portions un toast." expliqua Kakashi, en prenant place devant Shizune.

"A Sasuke " crièrent il.

Gai arriva avec Kurenai et Asuma dix minutes plus tard.

Gai portait un costume jaune très vif (NdA : j'avoue, c'est un clin d'oeil à Bruce Lee). Kurenai et Asuma était, quant à eux, tout deux en rouge et blanc. Dans le cas d'Asuma, il s'agissait d'une veste et d'un pantalon rouge, avec une chemise blanche. Pour Kurenai, c'était une chemise rouge et d'un pantalon blanc.

"Alors on commence la fête sans nous" lança Gai.

"Rassure toi, nous n'avons même pas commandé." repondit Kakashi.

Le repas se passa sans encombre. Naruto commanda un tartare, ayant à respecter les modalités de son contrat avec Kyubi, qui se réjouissait d'avance de ce plat. Naruto commanda en douce un bol de Ramen, qu'il mangea directement dans les cuisines, à l'insu de tous. (NdA : mais ne vous inquiétez par Kyubi, il a quand même eu son tartare.) Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Kakashi discuta longuement avec Shizune, leur visage se rapprochant de plus en plus,pendant la soirée. Une fois le repas terminé. Kakashi alla remercier le directeur, et ils commencèrent tous à se diriger vers la boîte de nuit.

"C'est ça une boite de nuit " s'exclama Naruto

Il avait devant lui une immense salle blanche avec de nombreuses alvéoles privé encastré dans les murs. Il nota aussi la présence d'un groupe de musique au milieu de la salle. (NdA : je veux bien que ce soit assez modernes dans les costumes et avec la boîte de nuit, mais de là à foutre un DJ avec une platine, j'avoue que j'ai du mal)

Il jouait de la musique dansante, sans tomber dans le cliché des bals. Il enchaînait aussi avec quelque slow dont un qui le marquait avec comme parole "Wherever you will go" (NdA : ma Krystou si tu me lis).

Ils arrivèrent au bar, où Sasuke signala que tous ce qui serait commandé serait mis sur compte.

"Tu es un habitué ? " questionna Sakura

" Je viens suffisamment souvent pour pouvoir posséder mon ardoise personnel que je règle à la fin du mois. Alors ne pensait pas au prix, c'est moi qui régale."

C'est alors que Naruto arriva avec un défi débile.

"Je suis sur que je tiens mieux l'alcool que vous."

"Tenu " repondit Sakura.

" Je veux participer aussi" cria Sasuke.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait tous les trois dans une alvéole privé, avec Shikamaru désigné d'office comme arbitre. Il avait commandé quinze shot de tequila chacun, et celui qui arriverait le plus loin serait déclaré vainqueur. Ils boiraient chacun à leur tour, afin d'éviter le cas où ils avaleraient tout sans que l'alcool ait eu le temps de faire effet. Serait déclaré éliminé celui vomissait (le barman avait gentiment filé des sots voyant à quel jeu il jouait) ou bien celui qui s'évanouissait. Dans le cas peu probable, mais possible, où il y'en aurait deux qui arrivait jusqu'à quinze, il continuerai jusqu'à l'élimination de l'un des deux.

" Honneur aux femmes " déclara Naruto.

Et le jeu commença.

Pendant ce temps là, Kiba et Hinata dansaient slow sur slow, comme à leur premier rendez-vous.

Ino avait été abordé par un bel apollon, un certain Luca, venu d'une contrée lointaine, et la suite semblait toute tracée. Du moins pour la soirée.

Choji discutait beaucoup avec une fille au bar, qui semblait posséder le même appétit que lui.

Tenten, sans ces chignons, semblait faire beaucoup d'effet à un certain Neji.

Les alcooliques anonymes comme Tsunade et Jiraya s'était retrouvé au bar, discutant du bon vieux temps ou du métier d'Hokage.

La nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Lee lui permit de remporter un nombre hallucinant de slow. "_Si je danse dix slow, y'en a une qui voudra sortir avec moi_ " pensa t'il (NdA : chose que la probabilité semble confirmé)

Shino de son côté était absorbé par sa conversation avec une certaine Mushiko (NdA : je m'excuse mille fois auprès Kineko pour lui avoir emprunté un personnage, mais je voulais lui faire un clin d'oeil tant ces fics sont géniales).

Gai dansait tout seul comme un dingue au milieu.

Kurenai et Asuma s'était posé dans un coin peinard, parlant du futur, et de la façon dont il devait annoncer à tous le monde qu'il serait parent.

Kakashi et Shizune continuait de se rapprocher. Kakashi se dit que c'était le bon moment pour lui avouer que c'était lui qui envoyait ces poèmes.

"Shizune..." commença t'il. " Il faut que je te dise que c'est moi qui t'envoies..."

"des poèmes toutes les semaines." Shizune avait terminé la phrase.

"Comment l'as tu su?"

"Sakura est venu me le dire, cette après midi"

"Oh..." "_Je pense que Sakura va se retrouver avec une quinzaine de tour du village à faire sur les mains, demain matin._""

" Je voulais te dire que je trouvais très romantique... Et puis, que je te trouve très charmant." reprit Shizune

"Et bien... J'avoue que tu me plaît aussi énormément. Mais je ne savais pas comment t'aborder Tu as au moins une douzaine de prétendant."

"Peut-être, mais aucun ne m'a envoyé de poèmes."

Il se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes rapprochant leur visage.

Il s'embrassèrent finalement. Un long baiser langoureux.

Kakashi reprit sa langue et murmura :

"Ca te dirai de venir boire un dernier verre chez moi. On se fera une partie d'échec"

Elle réfléchit quelque secondes puis dit :

"Très bien, mais juste une partie d'échec."

Durant cette nuit, il fit le fou et elle la reine.

(NdA : si vous souhaitait développer un personnage durant cette soirée, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail avec votre texte. Si ça me plaît, je n'hésiterez pas à l'intégrer à ma fic. Deux règles cependant : que ça commence comme je l'ai écrit, où tout du moins que ma phrase soit présente ; et il faut que les personnages soit bourré en fin de soirée, excepté Kakashi et Shizune. Je me réserve aussi la possibilité de modifier le texte pour que ça concorde un peu avec mon style pour éviter une cassure. Mais j'en parlerai d'abord avec vous. )

Revenons à notre concours. (NdA : voix de Thierry Roland)

Retour au score.

Pour le moment ils en sont à dix shots chacun. Sasuke semble être en difficulté, il a en effet énormément de mal à rester assis. Sakura reprend un verre, et le repose sur la table. C'est au tour de Sasuke. Ils avalent et... et... OOOO, il s'écroule. Sasuke est éliminé

La final aura donc lieu entre Naruto et Sakura. Shikamaru allonge le notre perdant par terre. Mais il aura fait une excellente perfomance. Naruto attrape son verre et l'avale.

Sakura semble avoir du mal à saisir son verre. "_Putain de verre, il bouge tous le temps._" Elle l'attrape, et boit tout cul sec. Elle repose son verre s'adresse à son adversaire.

"Siiii tou voo ab...andon...é, c'est... c'est... c'est... le moment "

Nous consultons notre cameraman qui a pris bourré en deuxième langue au lycée.

Traduction : si tu veux abandonné, c'est le moment.

"Pllllouto, our...mirir...mourour"

Traduction : plutôt mourir.

Naruto attrape son verre, va pour avaler, mais il repose son verre, et attrape vite le seaux dans lequel il tira un renard (NdA : vomir.)

GOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL ! Sakura est déclaré vainqueur avec un total de douze verres, talonné par Naruto avec onze verres, et pour finir Sasuke avec dix verres.

Fin du match, à vous les studios.

Le retour fut le plus dur. La propriété des Uchiwas se trouvait en effet à une trois bon kilomètres. Tous le monde était parti laissant l'équipe 7 se débrouillait toute seule, aucun n'ayant pensé à vérifier l'alcoolémie de ces trois là. De toute façon, tous les autres avait une alcoolémie à peine inférieur. ( excepté Tsunade qui avait battu tout le monde avec 4g/L)

Ils tentèrent donc de rentrer afin de cuver leur alcool tout en paix. Il progressait, Sakura au milieu, se servant mutuellement d'appui. Arrivé à mi-chemin, aucun n'ayant suffisamment de force pour rentrer, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord (NdA :comme un accord ! comme un accord qui disait je t'aime encore) de s'aller s'allonger quelques minutes dans l'herbe avoisinante. Ils s'endormirent tous les trois, tous collé les uns aux autres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce chapitre ne fait alors, mais pas du tout avancé l'intrigue. Mais j'avais envie de faire un chapitre banale, où rien ne se passe de vraiment important, juste pour le plaisir d'écrire. Sinon le prochain chapitre, quant à lui, est un chapitre charnier. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je l'avoue, mais je suis assez content du résultat.

A plus ;-)


	7. Releve toi et marche comme un homme

Disclaimer : comme d'hab.

Encore merci à toutes les reviewers !

**Chapitre 7**

Quelques semaines plus tard, un soir, dans l'appartement de Naruto. Celui ci est assis, le dos collé au mur.

" On y va ! Allez debout ! " s'époumona Sasuke.

Naruto ne bougea pas.

" Allez viens ! On va se farcir l'Akatsuki. Il faut venger Sakura ! "

Toujours aucune réaction.

" Je sais que la venger ne la ramènera pas à la vie ! Mais... On ne va pas rester comme ça sans rien faire ! Ca ne peut se terminer comme ça ! "

Un temps.

" Naruto ! " Sasuke l'agrippa par le col. " Mais dis quelque chose! Parle !"

Naruto garda les yeux baissé vers le sol. Il murmura :

" ...Ca suffit... "

Sasuke était bouche bée.

" ...Je suis...fatigué..."

Naruto se prit un coup de poing rageur de la part de Sasuke, qui cria au même moment.

" Ordure ! Relève toi et marche comme un homme "

Il s'apprêtait à lui redonnait un nouveau coup de poing quand son bras fut bloqué par Kakashi.

" Calme toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de le frapper comme ça."

" Ca me permet de me défouler. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! " repondit il.

Naruto profita de cette intermède pour se repositionner contre le mur de sa chambre, puis il referma les yeux et marmonna :

" ...Ca suffit... Je suis fatigué..."

Il soupira :

"...Laissez moi dormir... tranquillement..."

Kakashi attrapa Sasuke et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement de Naruto et se dirigèrent vers le Konoha's, un bar.

Ils commandèrent tous deux un saké froid.

Une fois fois servi, ils gardèrent les yeux baissés dans leur bol, et aucun ne tenta d'entamer une discussion. Finalement après quelques minutes, Kakashi prit la parole.

" Essaie de le comprendre. Sakura était une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui, tout toi. Sa mort l'a totalement détruit. Laisse lui le temps de se relever..."

" Le temps... Mais on ne l'a pas ce temps ! Les membres de l'Akatsuki ont été repéré ce matin. Ils ne vont pas rester là indéfiniment. On a besoin de lui pour les attaquer, sinon on a quasiment aucune chance. "

" Peut-être faudrait il laisser tomber cette fois ci. On les auras la prochaine fois. "

" LA PROCHAINE FOIS ! MAIS QUELLE PROCHAINE FOIS ! ON NE PEUT PAS LES LAISSER S'ECHAPPER TRANQUILLEMENT APRES CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT !"

" Calme toi Sasuke ! Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais calme toi ."

" NON ! VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS ! VOUS NE RESSENTEZ RIEN ! "

Kakashi lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser contre le bar.

" Je t'interdit de dire que je ne ressens rien ! J'adorai Sakura moi aussi ! "

Un grand silence se fit dans le bar. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke se releva.

" Pardonnez moi Kakashi Senseï, je ne savais plus ce que je disais."

" Je comprend, et j'accepte ton excuse... Mais plus jamais ne remet en doute mes sentiments. Si je ne les montre pas, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment les gérer. "

" Très bien..."

Ils payèrent, et s'excusèrent pour le dérangement. Kakashi se proposa de raccompagner Sasuke jusqu'à chez lui.

Une fois arrivé, ils continuèrent de discuter sur le pas de la porte.

" Comment ça se passe avec Shizune ?" questionna Sasuke.

" Et bien, elle a été très affecté par la mort de Sakura. Mais une certaine nouvelle lui a remonté le moral."

" Laquelle ? "

" Et bien, je comptais attendre un peu avant de l'annoncer, mais puisque tu me le demande. Je vais... Etre papa."

" C'est magnifique ! Toutes mes félicitations Maître. " Il dit cela d'un ton joyeux, mais on sentait que le coeur n'y était pas.

" Merci. Je t'avouerai que c'est une des seules choses qui me fait tenir ces temps ci, bien qu'en même temps ça m'effraie."

" Je comprends. "

Ils arrêtèrent de discuter pendant quelques minutes, puis Sasuke salua Kakashi et rentra se coucher.

Au même moment dans la résidence du clan Nara, Temari venait juste d'arriver. Elle frappa à la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit sur la mère de Shikamaru.

" Bienvenu Temari. Shikamaru m'a prévenu de ton arrivé. Entre, ne reste pas dehors. "

" Merci Madame Nara. "

Elle pénétra dans la résidence.

" Shikamaru a déménagé dans l'annexe au fond du jardin, pas loin de l'enclos à cerf. " Elle ajouta avec un sourire seulement compréhensible par le peuple féminin : "Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'intimité."

Temari sourit elle aussi à cette remarque.

" Bien, je vais le rejoindre. Merci de m'avoir attendu jusqu'à cette heure tardive. "

" Pas de problème. Bonne nuit. "

" Bonne nuit. "

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'annexe, qui se situait à environs une centaine de mètre. Celui ci était moins grand que la maison principale, mais restait imposant. Elle s'apprêta à taper à la porte lorsque la poignet tourna, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Shikamaru.

Elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa, ne lui prenant même pas le temps de bien refermer la porte et ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre.

Dans la maison principale, la mère de Shikamaru avait sorti ces jumelles.

" Mais... Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Ils sont encore trop jeunes."

" Chérie range moi ces jumelles. Tu ne vas quand même croire qu'ils n'avaient fait ça, alors que ça va faire deux ans qu'ils sortent ensemble. " repondit Shikaku, le père de Shikamaru.

" Ce ne pas le faîtes qui le fasse, c'est la façon dont il le font qui me surprend."

Shikaku arracha les jumelles des mains de sa femme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Shikamaru et Temari sont dans leur lit. Shikamaru déplace sa main sur les épaules de sa petite amie. Temari demanda alors :

" Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles du village ? "

" Eh bien... " Il ne savait pas trop comment l'annoncer. " Sakura est morte. Elle a été enterrée il y'a trois semaines."

Temari se retourna vers Shikamaru

" Que s'est il passé ? Elle est morte en mission ? "

" Non... Elle est morte alors qu'elle cueillait des fleurs. "

" Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ! "

" Sakura avait emménagé chez Sasuke. Le conseil avait décidé de les marier, afin d'assurer une descendance aux clans Uchiwa. Ce jour là, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, Sakura avait décidé d'aller chercher quelques fleurs à la lisière du village afin de décorer la maison. Le soir elle n'était toujours pas rentrer. Sasuke et Naruto commençait à s'inquiéter, alors ils allèrent la chercher. Ils... " Il s'arrêta quelques secondes " Ils ont juste trouvé son corps avec un kunaï planté en plein coeur. Voilà c'est tout. "

Il avait baissé les yeux en disant "c'est tout. "

" Tu me caches quelque chose... "

" Il y'avait un mot à côté du cadavre. "

" Que disait-il ? "

" Un cadeau pour nos amis Naruto et Sasuke de la part de l'Akatsuki. "

" Mon Dieu. " Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche.

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes, puis Temari demanda :

" Comment l'ont pris Naruto et Sasuke ? "

" Naruto est bord du gouffre. Il ne quitte pas sa chambre. Il refuse de faire quoique ce soit. Sasuke quand à lui, enchaîne les mission de classe S histoire de ne pas avoir le temps d'y penser. En gros, ils vont aussi mal l'un que l'autre. J'ai peur... "

" Oui ? "

" J'ai peur que l'un des deux ne fasse une connerie. J'ai peur que Sasuke ne retourne vers sa vengeance, tout comme j'ai peur que Naruto ne retrouve plus jamais le sourire."

" Je vois... Viens dans mes bras. "

Et ils s'étreignirent jusqu'au petit jour.

Sasuke se leva de bonne heure et partit en direction de l'appartement de Naruto. Il y arriva, espérant que Naruto se serait relevé et qu'il attendrait avec son sourire. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il le vit toujours appuyer sur son mur. Il s'approcha, tenta de le relever encore une fois, mais celui ci ne bougea pas. Alors de haine, il lui redonna un coup de poing.

" Et ton rêve de devenir Hokage ! Tu en fais quoi ! Ce n'est pas en restant assis que tu vas te faire respecter par tout Konoha."

Naruto ne leva même pas les yeux. Sasuke savait très bien que cette argument ne valait rien. Il avait vu Naruto quand ils avaient découvert Sakura. Il l'avait vu s'effondrer, pleurant à chaude larme, tout comme lui. Il l'avait vu commencer à hurler. Ils l'avait vu renoncer à tous ces rêves les uns après les autres. Ils se souvient encore de ces paroles : " A quoi sert le titre d'Hokage ? A quoi je sers ? Je n'ai même pas été capable de protéger l'une des personnes les plus chères à mon coeur... "

Il avait disparut juste après l'enterrement de Sakura. Sasuke l'avait retrouvé appuyé contre le poteau où il avait été attaché le premier jour de leur entraînement. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à son appartement, mais depuis, Naruto n'avait toujours pas bougé. Tout le monde était passé tenter de le réconforter, mais personne n'avait réussi. Alors depuis, il ne bougeait plus.

" Bon écoute moi Naruto. On a découvert où se trouvait l'Akatsuki. Je vais y aller, même sans autorisation. Je vais leur faire peau, et quand je reviendrai...Tu as intérêt à t'être relevé si tu ne veux pas que je t'abandonne."

C'est sur ces mots que Sasuke sortit de l'appartement de Naruto. Il rentra chez lui récupéré son équipement et partit en direction de l'Akatsuki.

Deux jours plus tard, il n'était pas rentré. Une semaine après, il avait été déclaré mort en mission. Et son nom fut gravé sur la stèle des morts juste à côté de celui de Sakura.

Naruto n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Il ne bougea même pas lorsqu'on vînt lui annoncer la mort présumé de Sasuke.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jiraya passa le voir. Il s'assit à côté de lui une bouteille de saké à la main. Il n'écouta rien de tout ce que Jiraya lui dit à propos de la voie du ninja et des morts l'accompagne. Il n'avait qu'une envie, mourir. Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas. Kyubi l'en empêcherai.

Pendant ce temps, Konoha-maru, passé chuunin depuis une semaine, était en mission dans les alentours de Konoha. Des ninjas suspects avait été repérés, il s'était enfuit lorsqu'on avait tenté de les approcher. Il tomba rapidement sur un groupe d'Oto No Kuni qui était en mission de repérage autours de Konoha. Il envoya un signal à son équipe, en imitant les cris de l'écureuil en ruts (NdA : j'essaie d'introduire un peu d'humour quand même). Ils accoururent et observèrent l'équipe d'Oto No Kuni. Il semblait visiblement en train de faire un camp pour la nuit. Konoha-maru sortit une paire de jumelle, afin d'essayer de savoir quels ninjas composaient cette équipe. "_ Merde. Il n'y a que des jounins. Nous ne sommes certainement pas de taille à les affronter. _" C'est alors que son coéquipier fit tomber une brindille sur le sol. Toutes les jounins tournèrent la tête dans leur direction. " _Putain, on est repéré . _"

Il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et leur ordonna de partir sur le champ, afin de prévenir l'Hokage. Lui resterai sur place afin de couvrir leur fuite.

" Mais on ne peut pas te laisser les affronter seul. " s'écria un des ses coéquipiers.

" La mission d'abord ! Allez y je vous couvre. "

Ces deux camarades s'enfuirent à toute vitesse, laissant Konoha-maru seul contre dix jounins.

" _Je vais enfin pouvoir tester ce jutsu, même si c'est avant ma mort _" pensa t'il.

Deux jounins attaquèrent à toutes vitesses coordonnant leur attaque. Konoha-maru les esquiva toutes, en reculant. Les jounins, énervé de se faire contrer par un chuunin, eurent recourt aux shurikens. Konoha-maru s'en prit deux dans les jambes ne pouvant les esquiver. Il sautait de branche, se déplaçant le plus vite possible. " _Putain, c'est trop dur de devoir malaxé autant de chakra, alors que je me fais attaquer de partout. _"

" Bon, tu as fini de t'enfuir. De toute façon tu vas mourir, alors abandonne. "

_" Je crois que c'est bon, j'ai assez de chakra _! "

" Genjutsu, hurla t'il, Koku'angyo (plongée dans les ténèbres). Tout se fit noir autours des Oto no kunien.

" Je vais m'amuser le temps que dura ce jutsu " hurla t'il à ces adversaires.

" _Qu'un gamin aussi jeune maîtrise un tel sort est quasiment impossible _" pensa un jounin juste avant de se prendre un shuriken entre les deux yeux.

Konoha-maru eut le temps de tuer quatre autres jounins, avant que ces réserves de chakra ne furent à plat.

"_ Et bien, ce n'est pas moi le futur Hokage finalement. _" pensa t'il avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était ligoté, de haut en bas.

"_ Pourquoi ne m'ont il pas encore tué? _"

Un jounin, ayant remarqué le réveil du chuunin, se tourna vers lui.

" Tu te demandes pourquoi on ne t'as pas encore tué ? "

" Eh bien vu que tu as tué cinq de nos amis, et que tu as fait capoté notre mission, on a décidé de jouer un peu avec toi. " ajouta un autre jounins.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Naruto, les deux coéquipiers étaient venu voir Naruto.

" S'il vous plaît, Naruto Senseï. Allez sauvez notre ami. On sait qu'il n'est pas encore mort, sinon y'aurait déjà son cadavre. Allez le sauver, s'il vous plaît. "

Naruto n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

" S'il vous plaît. Sauvez le. Aidez le. "

Toujours aucune réaction.

Les deux chuunins, ne sachant plus quoi faire, s'en allèrent.

" Vous êtes dégueulasse de le laisser mourir alors qu'il vous considérait comme sa seul famille. " ajouta l'un des deux juste avant de claquer la porte.

Naruto, repensa à sa première rencontre avec Konoha-maru. Il avait été son premier rival. Son petit frère comme il aimait le désigner. " _Ma famille _" pensa Naruto. C'était sa première pensée cohérente depuis la mort de Sakura. Il repensa à toute ce qui s'était passé aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. "_ Pourquoi voulais je tant devenir Hokage ? _" Il se souvint des paroles qu'avait tenu Sandaime lorsqu'il observait les visages de la montagne.

" Quelque soit le style de vie qu'on a adopté, on ne pas se soustraire à son devoir quand il faut protéger un être cher. "

" Monsieur, c'est qui votre être chère ? " avait demandé un des élèves.

" Mon fils et mon petit fils... Et puis, tous les habitants du village. "

A partir de ce moment, Naruto avait décidé qu'il deviendrait Hokage "_pour avoir une très grande famille. _"

" _Ca suffit. Je suis fatigué... _"

" **Combien de temps vas tu rester assis alors que ta meute est en train de se faire décimer ? **" C'était Kyubi qui s'adressait à lui.

" Je suis fatigué..."

" **Lâche ! La seul raison pour laquelle j'ai appris à te respecter est ton esprit de meute. C'est le seul point commun qu'on ait. Quand Yondaime m'a emprisonné, c'était pour protéger sa meute. C'est pour ça que lui, je le respecte.**_ "_

_" _Mais je voulais juste arrêter. Qu'ont t'ils à tous vouloir que je les aide. Je leur avait dit que je voulais sortir du jeu. "

Kyubi ne répondit rien pendant une longue minute.

" **Ecoute. Même si ton esprit est embrumé après la mort des tes plus proches amis, la seule pensée cohérente que tu arrives à former tourne autours de la meute. De ta meute ! C'est pour cette meute que tu mourras. Jamais tu ne les laissera tous périr, car sinon cela voudrait dire que ta vie n'a servi à rien. Tu auras tout renier, ton nindô, tes convictions, ton existence entière. Tu auras admis que tout cela n'était qu'une irréparable erreur... **"

Il ajouta :

**" Protéger ta famille est le seul nindô que tu puisse concevoir. Et ta famille, si tu deviens Hokage, c'est...** "

Tsunade arriva chez Naruto pour demander de l'aide, n'ayant aucun homme disponible pour sauver Konoha-maru. "_ De toute façon, il n'acceptera jamais. _"

La seule chose qu'elle vit lorsque regarda à l'intérieur de l'appartement fut une fenêtre ouverte...

" Quelle partie de ton corps veux tu qu'on commence à couper. Une jambe, un bras. Peut être une autre partie plus intime."

Konoha-maru observa les jounins, terrorisé par tant de cruauté.

" _Comment peuvent-ils jouer comme ça avec les gens ? C'est inhumain. "_

C'est alors qu'il aperçut une mèches de cheveux blond bougé près d'un arbre

Compte rendu de la mission n°323422, mission d'identification d'un groupe de ninjas inconnus. Rapport par Konoha-maru. (NdA : passage à lire doucement pour savourer)

Vers 22h, alors que j'étais ligoté, les jounins d'Oto No Kuni discutait de la meilleur façon de me torturer. C'est alors que j'aperçut une mèches blondes près d'un arbre. Je ne put identifier la personne. Un jounins tomba alors au sol, un kunaï planté entre les deux yeux. Les quatre jounins se mirent alors dos à dos pour vraisemblablement couvrir tous les angles. Deux kunaï furent lancés depuis deux endroit différents.

" Putain, il sont deux ! " s'écria un des jounins.

Ils parèrent difficilement les deux kunaï.

Ils lancèrent simultanément un sort de katon afin d'éclairer les environs. Ils n'aperçurent rien. C'est alors que l'un des quatre jounins disparut sous terre.

" Ils utilisent des sorts de doton. Attention, Doton, compression du sol". Le sol se resserra sous leur pied, écrasant par la même occasion celui qui avait disparu.

Un kunaï se planta dans le sol, à ma gauche, ils tournèrent la tête, et c'est à ce moment que l'un des jounins fut projeté en l'air. Ils tourbillonnaient et retomba mort, un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Les deux survivants, visiblement apeurés, lancèrent des kunaïs dans toutes les directions. Ils entendirent un bruit suspect, mais n'aperçurent qu'un crapaud qui passait par là. L'un des deux jounins tomba juste après sur le sol, la carotide tranché.

Le dernier survivant s'approcha de moi, un kunaï à la main. Il hurla :

" Si tu t'approche de moi, je l'égorge."

" Essaie seulement."

C'est alors que j'aperçut un éclair jaune passé à ma gauche, et le jounin se retrouva par terre, un bras brisé en deux, en train d'hurler.

J'aperçut un grand homme blond, portant une combinaison orange, se baissant près du jounin et lui murmurant :

" Rassure toi, je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais te conduire à notre spécialiste des interrogatoires, un certain Ibiki. Je ne crois pas qu'une seule personne lui est résisté. "

Il se rapprocha de moi, puis découpa mes liens.

Je le reconnut : c'était Naruto Uzumaki.

Il me regarda en souriant, puis ajouta : " Les héros doivent se faire attendre."

Il me prit sur son dos, porta le jounin prisonnier avec son bras droit. Et il me reconduit jusqu'à Konoha.

Le prisonnier fut ensuite confié aux services des interrogatoires, où il est actuellement interrogé.

Naruto est à l'hôpital, en train de dormir, et de faire les test adéquats.

Konoha-maru Sarutobi.

Deux jours plus tard,

Tsunade relut le rapport une deuxième fois puis le signa.

"_ Alors comme ça, il est revenu. Tant mieux parce que je commençais à être inquiète de son état. _"

Elle repensa alors à l'allusion de à l'éclair jaune, probablement involontaire.

" Il serait peut-être temps..." prononça t'elle à voix haute. Puis elle cria :

"Komui !"

Le sus-nommé accourut.

" Qu'y a t'il Godaime-sama."

" Va me chercher Naruto. "

" Tout de suite, Hokage-sama."

Komui revînt dix minutes plus tard, accompagné de Naruto.

Naruto rentra dans le bureau.

" Tu m'as fait demandé la vieille ? "

" Heureux de voir que ton sens de l'humour est revenu. "

" Bon c'est pour quoi ? J'ai fait votre bilan psychologique, physique. Tout est à peu près normal, c'est vous même qui me l'avait dit. Alors je pense que c'est bon pour mon retour sur le terrain. Je me sens près. "

" Non non ce n'est pas ça. Je dois te parler d'autre chose..." Elle ajouta à l'attention de Komui. " Laisse nous s'il te plaît."

Il se retira sans un bruit.

" Ecoute Naruto, il faut que je te fasse part de certaines informations."

" C'est sur l'Akatsuki ? "

" Non. En fait il s'agit de tes origines. Que sais tu exactement ? "

" Juste que mon père et ma mère sont mort durant l'attaque de Kyubi. "

" C'est effectivement la vérité. "

" Bien et alors ? Où voulez vous en venir ? "

" Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi c'est toi que Yondaime t'avait choisi ? "

" Si et la réponse est que j'étais là au bon endroit, au bon moment. Ou bien au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ca dépend du point de vue "

" Tu n'es jamais demandé de quel droit Yondaime t'a condamné à être le porteur de Kyubi. Tu n'as jamais trouvé une ressemblance quelconque avec Yondaime ? "

" Ben maintenant que vous le dîtes, c'est vrai que je suis le seul blond du village, et que j'ai un peu la même coupe."

" _Mais quel boulet celui la. Je comprend toujours pas comment il fait pour être aussi bon sur le terrain_ " pensa Tsunade en se pinçant l'arête nasale.

Naruto s'exclama :

" Eh ! Mais attendez, vous voulez dire que je suis le fils de..."

" Nous n'en sommes pas sûr à 100, seul ton père et ta mère pouvant le confirmer. Mais il est vrai que cette ressemblance, puis le choix qu'à pris Yondaime... Tout nous laisse à penser qu'il est ton père."

Naruto en resta bouche bée. _" Alors comme ça, le 4e est mon père. Rien que ça... Reste calme, ne t'énerve pas. _" De nombreuses questions commençaient à affluer dans son esprits. Il se tourna vers Tsunade, et demanda :

" En admettant que c'est mon père, pourquoi personne d'autre de sa famille n'a voulu s'occuper de moi. "

" Yondaime n'est pas né ici. On a un jour trouvé un bébé aux portes du village. Il fut confié à l'orphelinat, et il s'avéra que c'était un enfant très doué pour le ninjutsu. A huit ans, il surclassait tous ses camarades. A douze ans, il fut porté Jounin. Il était d'une grande intelligence, très doué dans tous les domaines. Un génie. Et contrairement aux autres génies de son niveau, tel Orochimaru, il était très ouvert et n'hésitait pas à protéger les plus faible. Je pense que c'est le plus grand ninja de l'Histoire. Et tu tiens beaucoup de lui. De ta mère aussi. "

" Et pourquoi personne du côté de ma mère ne s'est occupé de moi ?"

" Elle était elle aussi orpheline. Sa famille fut décimé durant la seconde guerre mondiale secrète. Yondaime l'a d'ailleurs rencontré à l'orphelinat. Ils étaient au départ très amis, puis de fil en aiguille..."

" _Alors comme ça, je suis un orphelin, fils d'orphelin. Quand on parle de l'ironie du destin..." _

" Comment s'appelaient-ils ?" reprit Naruto

" Inazuma (l'éclair) Uzumaki et Merode Tsukiyo ( la mélodie au clair de lune). Je crois qu'on a choisi Uzumaki comme nom de famille à cause du tourbillon dessiné sur le drap qui l'entourait, dans son couffin. Ces armoiries ont ensuite été ajouté aux costumes réglementaires des chuunin et jounins lorsqu'il est devenu celui qu'on nommait " l'éclair jaune de Konoha ". C'était un cadeau du Sandaime car ton père l'avait sauvé. Et puis... (elle pointa du doigt l'épaule de Naruto) toi même tu les portes. "

" Pourquoi ne m'a t-on jamais rien dit avant ?"

" C'était un choix du 3e. Comme tu le sais, il a interdit à quiconque de te révéler que tu étais le porteur de Kyubi. "

" Oui et alors ?"

" _Mais pourquoi est il si con quand il ne veut pas comprendre ! _"

Tsunade reprit la parole.

" Réfléchis un peu. Si on t'avais révélé que tu étais le fils de Yondaime, tu n'aurais pas compris pourquoi tout le monde te regardait méchamment. Tu te serai dit : "je suis le fils d'un héros. Pourquoi me haïssent t'ils ? " Tu aurais commencé à te renseigner sur Kyubi, et au final, tu aurais découvert que tu étais le porteur, sans être suffisamment mature pour l'assumer. C'est ce que Sandaime voulait à tout pris éviter. "

" Alors vous vous êtes dit que ce serait plus agréable de vivre seul sans avoir la moindre idée de qui était mes parents ! " Naruto commençait à s'énerver.

" Naruto, calme toi. Sandaime savait très bien que quelque soit le choix qu'il faisait, il te ferais énormément de mal. Il a choisi ce qu'il pensait être le moindre mal. Il savait que tu souffrirai de cette solitude, mais il savait qu'un jour, tu t'en sortirai. Et quand je vois que le résultat, je me dis qu'il a peu près réussi son coup. "

" Je ne suis pas sur que l'autre choix aurait été plus mal ? "

" Réfléchis voyons, si tu avais découvert que ton propre père t'avais emprisonné trop tôt, tu aurais vécu avec seulement un haine dirigé vers lui. Tu lui en aurai voulu tous les jours de ta vie, et finalement, tu aurais pris la voie de la vengeance. Et avec un pouvoir comme le tien, ça aurait été un désastre. Tu aurais pu te retourner contre Konoha et tuer le plus de monde possible. Mais en attendant que douze ans pour t'annoncer que tu étais le porteur de Kyubi, et dix-huit ans pour te révéler qui sont tes parents tu es devenu un homme remarquable, tout comme ton père. "

Un temps

" Je ne te demande pas de pardonner à Sandaime, mais de le comprendre, ne serait ce qu'un petit peu."

Un blanc, puis Naruto reprend la parole.

" Qui d'autres savent ? "

" Et bien, il y'a Jiraya, quelques membres du conseil, et c'est tout. Je crois que Kakashi commence à retrouver son senseï à travers toi, donc il doit se douter de quelque chose. Sinon tout le monde pense que tu as reçu le nom Uzumaki en l'honneur de Yondaime.

Naruto réfléchissait à tout ce que ça impliquait. Si il était le fils de l'Hokage, alors il devrait avoir des facilité à accéder au rang d'Hokage. " _Au moins, c'est déjà ça de gagner_ " pensa t'il avec ironie. Puis il réfléchit à son enfance, à l'appartement qu'il possédait, alors qu'il n'avait pas un sous. Puis il se rappela d'un détail dans son appartement.

" J'ai une dernière question. Le portrait de la femme dans mon appartement..."

" Oui c'est ta mère. Je crois que c'est une de ces amies qui l'avaient dessinée, et on a décidé de le déposer dans ton appartement sans te dire qui c'était."

Dix minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus totale. Tsunade reprit la parole.

" Bien, maintenant que tu es au courant, nous allons pouvoir régler quelques détails administratifs."

" Des détails administratifs ?"

" Oui. Il va falloir que tu récupères ton héritage et ta propriété, et faire une déclaration publique. "

" Quoi ! J'ai un héritage ? "

" Bien sur ! Avec quoi pense tu que l'on réglait ton F2. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que Konoha réglait ton loyer. "

" Et bien... SI ! "

" Enfin, ce ne va plus être un problème. Tu vas récupérer la maison de ton père. Et puis son compte en banque aussi. Mais l'annonce doit passer avant tout, sinon je vais avoir la queue devant mon bureau pour me demander pourquoi le porteur de Kyubi emménage chez le Yondaime. "

" C'est sûr... Pour tout le monde, c'est comme si Orochimaru venait emménager chez Sandaime. Il me considère tous comme son meurtrier..." Il prit un air triste, puis son sourire revînt

" Le compte en banque est gros ? J'espère parce que je suis un petit à sec. "

" A l'équivalent des Uchiwas. Naruto ramasse ta bouche, elle fait désordre. Tu pensais quoi ? Ton père a quand même était Hokage, et puis quand je dis que c'était un génie en tout, j'incluais aussi un génie en économie. "

Naruto ne répondit rien, puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

" On terminera cette discussion quand je rentrerai, okay la vieille ?

" Attend ! Où vas tu ?"

" Botter le derrière de l'Akatsuki. " repondit il avec un sourire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NON, NON. Ne me tuez pas. Je vous jure que j'ai pas fait exprès. C'est vrai, ce chapitre est assez méchant. Mais bon, pour me faire pardonner, dans le prochain chapitre, y'aura du lemon grâce à la magie du flash back. ( je crois que c'est le bon terme. Au fait, si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer tous les termes tel que ANGST yuri, yaoi...)

Bonne journée à tous. (le clin d'oeil promis à Haruno sama est belle est bien présent dans le prochain chapitre.)


	8. Last Day

Disclaimer : je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de le refaire.

Réponse aux reviewers :

**Haruno Sama **: Ben en fait, je connaissais même pas cette histoire de la St Valentin donc... Le clin d'oeil est minime, mais quand tu m'avais envoyé ta review, j'étais en train d'écrire ce chapitre, donc je l'ai intégré.

**Shinna-chan : **J'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 11 inclus, mais bon tu avais de bonnes idées. Je vais y réfléchir.

**Yaminohoshi : **Promis, je terminerai cette fic.

**Dodie Rogue : **Pourquoi je tues Sakura ? En fait, le chapitre 7 devait commencer là où s'était terminé le chapitre 6. J'avais fait quelques lignes, mais je trouvais ça mauvais. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée pour éviter le mariage entre Sasuke et Sakura, donc je me suis dit, tant qu'à faire, on flingue les deux comme ça on est peinard. De plus, j'étais certain de surprendre le lecteur. En y réfléchissant après coup, je me suis rendu compte que je me suis inspiré d'un bouquin, Simetière de Stephen King. Tout va bien, puis tu tournes la page, dans les dents. Puis à partir du moment où j'ai tué ces deux personnages, j'ai tout le scénario qui s'est mis en place. J'avoue que j'en suis assez content (Attention à ta cheville ! )

**Fighter Akuma **: Kenshin... C'est ce qui m'a fait retourné au manga. Je suis tout à fait d'accord quand tu dis qu'il y'a une forte ressemblance, voulue qui plus est. Je m'en suis énormément inspiré pour le chapitre 7. Je ne savais pas trop comment j'allais faire réagir les personnages, puis Kenshin s'est imposé dans mon esprit. Dès que j'essayais de m'en éloigner, il revenait à la charge. Alors j'ai honteusement copié, en adaptant un peu. Je comptais éviter d'en parler maintenant, mais puisque tu en parles... Je trouve que les dialogues dans Kenshin sont tout simplement génial. A la fois concis et non réducteur. Ayant lu la série une cinquantaine de fois, il est forcé que je retombe dessus. Je ne suis malheureusement que débutant, et il y'en a qui ont écrit 15 fois mieux que moi, donc je ne peux que copier, imiter. J'ai beaucoup de mal à différencier plagiat et inspiration. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer.

**Chapitre 8**

La veille de la mort de Sakura.

" Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? " s'exclama Sakura.

" Ben quoi ? J'ai le droit de visiter la propriété. Non ? "

" Cela n'inclut pas la salle de bain alors que je suis en train de prendre une douche ! "

Effectivement, Naruto était rentré par inadvertance dans la salle de bain, et oui, Sakura prenait une douche.

" Heureusement qu'il y'a le vitre polie " reprit Naruto " Je crois que sinon, je ne m'en serai pas remis. "

" Naruto, ne profite pas du faite que je sois nue, et que je ne puisse pas venir te taper, pour dire ce genre de chose. "

" Il y'a pas mort d'homme si je te vois nue. Je l'ai déjà fait. "

" QUOI ! "

" En même temps, c'est pas de ma faute si lorsque je décide d'aller évacuer une cuite au bord de la rivière, toutes les filles de Konoha décident de se baigner nue pour un bain de minuit. "

" _Quand les filles vont savoir ça, il ne va pas revoir la lumière du jour pendant une bonne semaine. _"

Sasuke arriva

" J'ai manqué quelque chose ? "

C'est alors qu'il aperçut que Sakura était nue, bien qu'elle soit caché par la vitre de la douche. Il se sentit alors rougir.

" Voyons rougis pas comme ça Sasuke. C'est ta futur femme quand même. "

Veuillez nous excuser pour cette interruption.

" _Va falloir que je pense à acheter un nouveau rosier. _" pensa Sasuke.

" Ordure ! C'était lâche de me pousser dans les rosiers quand je regardais les fleurs. "

" Ca t'apprendra à vouloir mater ma futur concubine (NdA : à ne pas confondre avec le concombre ) " repondit il en souriant.

" Tiens en parlant du loup. "

Sakura arriva, encore en peignoir, une serviette sur les cheveux.

" Qui est l'idiot qui a coupé l'eau chaude. "

Naruto ne put se retenir de rire.

Deux minute plus tard.

" _Penser à acheter un nouveau cactus. "_

" Ca va faire quasiment deux semaine qu'on est là et on a toujours pas la moindre idée. " reprit Sasuke, après que Sakura ne soit revenue.

" Tu oublies de préciser qu'on a mis une semaine à récupérer de la soirée. " justifia Naruto.

" C'est juste, mais le résultat est là. On a toujours pas d'idée. Quelqu'un veut proposer quelque chose? "

Naruto prit alors un air pensif et déclara :

" Si j'ai bien compris, le conseil a choisi Sakura car elle t'a déjà arrêté lors d'une crise. "

" Oui... Et... "

" Si on arrive à supprimer ta marque, alors tu redeviens libre de ton choix non ? "

" En théorie, oui. Mais tu sais aussi bien qu'il n'y a que deux façons de faire disparaître la marque. Soit je meurs soit on..."

" Tue celui qui te l'a imposé, et dans ce cas là, il s'agit d'un gars classé S dans le Bingo Book. Orochimaru. "

" Oui... "

C'est alors que Sakura, restait muette tout ce temps reprit la parole :

" Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Jamais je ne laisserai Sasuke repartir auprès d'Orochimaru. Jamais ! ". Elle prononça ces mots, avec une voix teintée de fureur.

Sasuke lui répondit :

" Ecoute, si c'est le seul moyen d'annuler ce mariage je prend le risque. "

" Je préférerai me marier avec toi contre mon gré, plutôt que te laisser partir la-bas ! "

" Très bien. On ne fera rien de ce genre. "

Une demi-heure plus tard, dans le bureau de Tsunade.

" Il n'en est pas question. Je refuse de laisser partir mes éléments les plus prometteurs dans une mission suicide. "

" Mais c'est le seul moyen de... " tenta désespérément Sasuke.

" Sasuke, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé que les choses se soient passé comme ça. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu ne partiras pas pour cette mission. "

Tsunade réfléchit une dizaine de seconde puis reprit la parole :

" Et puis je doute que la disparition de ta marque ne fasse changer d'avis le conseil. "

Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'intervenir.

" Pourtant c'est à cause de ça qu'ils ont choisi Sakura non? C'est pas ce que le conseil a dit ? "

" Je sais très bien ce que le conseil a dit, mais mon intuition me dit que ça ne les fera pas changer d'avis. L'annulation du mariage de Sasuke serait alors perçu comme un manque de respect. Sasuke est dans une situation suffisamment délicate comme ça, pour risquer de se mettre à dos les têtes les plus influentes de Konoha. "

" Je comprend... " repondit Sasuke. "Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de... "

Visiblement excédé par l'entêtement, Tsunade prit un air contrarié.

" Ca suffit ! Non, il n'y en a aucun. Du moins pas un qui ne t'évite de gros problèmes. "

En sortant du bâtiment administratif, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

" Je ne pensais pas qu'elle nous laisserait tomber comme ça, ou alors y'a un truc qui ne sait pas. "

" Je suis tout à fait d'accord, y'a un truc qu'on ne sait pas. "

" Tu as une idée ? "

" Pas la moindre, mais je commence à avoir des doutes. Cependant, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne trouvera pas la solution dans les deux semaines."

" Donc je sens que je vais sortir mon costume des grands jours. "

Il se turent sur le chemin du retour. Une fois arrivé devant la demeure des Uchiwas, Sasuke s'exclama :

" Bordel ! Et moi qui avait à Sakura que je trouverai une solution. Je suis minable ! "

" Hé ! Ce n'est pas encore fini. Il nous reste deux semaines. "

" C'est vrai... " Il eut l'air d'hésiter " Mais il va au moins falloir donner l'impression qu'on s'occupe de l'organisation sinon le conseil va se douter de quelque chose. "

" Je pense aussi. Ben écoute, tu n'as qu'à en parler seul à seul avec Sakura ce soir. Je dois sortir. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Maître Iruka m'invite à une exposition temporaire qui raconte l'histoire des ramens de demain à après demain. "

" Okay "

" _Mais c'est qu'il m'a cru l'autre imbécile. Enfin... c'est pas grave, ça m'évite de lui dire que j'ai un rencard. _"

Plus tard dans la soirée. Sasuke était assis dans son fauteuil en cuir rouge. Sakura, quant à elle était allongée sur un canapé noir en tissu. Elle était en train de feuilleter un magazine féminin à la lueur d'une bougie. Sasuke amorça un geste pour se relever, mais s'interrompit. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids dans le fauteuil, puis prit la parole.

" Sakura, il faut que je te dise..."

" Oui ? "

" Je pense qu'il va falloir faire comme si on organisait un mariage. Sinon le conseil va avoir des doutes. "

" Très bien. Tu veux inviter qui ? "

" Quoi ? Euh et bien... Je sais pas trop. J'y ai pas pensé. "

" C'est toi qui parlait d'organiser un mariage, non ? Même si il est fictif, il faut faire impression. Il faut choisir les invités, le lieu, le vin d'honneur, les boissons, les plats, les dragées, organiser les tables, s'occuper de la soirée dansante, préparer le voyage de noce. C'est une sacrée affaire. "

" T-T "

" Et puis après, il y'a plein de question intermédiaire, du style, cette endroit est il à la mode ? Combien dépenser par invité ? Est ce qu'on passe la nuit de noce à Konoha, dans un hôtel... C'est complexe."

" C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris, je te laisse t'en occuper avec Ino."

" Super ! " Elle sautillait comme une enfant à qui on a promis un tour sur le dos d'un poney.

" Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Je suis vanééé ! "

" Attend il y'a autre chose dont on a pas parlé. "

" Je pensais qu'on avait fait le tour de la question à propos du mariage. "

" Il ne s'agit pas du mariage. Enfin pas exactement. Il s'agit de... nous ? "

" C'est à dire ? " (NdA : boulet ! )

" Et bien... " elle hésita " Si ça va jusqu'au mariage, on sera peut être obligé... "

" Oui ? " (NdA : le boulet frappe toujours deux fois.)

" Peut être faudra t'il qu'on sorte ensemble. "

Sasuke pris un visage très grave.

" Peut être. "

" Ecoute, si ça te gène tant ce mariage, je n'ai qu'à déserter, ça réglera tous les problèmes. " ironisa Sakura.

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

" Bon, ben je vais y aller. "

" NON ! " s'écria Sasuke

" Pourquoi non ? Si je pars, il n'y aura plus de problème. "

" Il y'aura toujours un problème. Il sera seulement déplacé. Ils me trouverons une autre prétendante, c'est tout. Et tant qu'à avoir une femme, je voudrais... " Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, histoire de reprendre son souffle. " Je voudrais qua ce soit toi... "

" C'est une demande en mariage ? dit elle en souriant

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Alors Elle s'approcha de Lui, et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Si tu veux que je reste, alors je resterai ." murmura t'elle.

Sasuke ne répondit toujours pas. Il lui cueillit ses mains, et les lui reposa le long du corps. Sakura fut ébahi.

" Pourquoi... Comment peux tu à la fois être aussi proche de quelqu'un, et pourtant t'en éloigner chaque fois qu'il tente de s'approcher ? "

" Ce jour la... les larmes... Je... Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. "

" Jusqu'à quand vas tu fuir ? Tu ne peux pas rester seul tout le temps personne ne le peux. Laisse moi venir à tes côté, laisse moi t'aider. "

" Sakura... Tu ne comprend pas que la plus grande preuve d'amour que je puisse te porter est de te fuir... "

Sakura resta interdit... puis commença à pleurer.

" Sasuke, je t'aime. Je ne peux pas me résigner à te laisser seul. J'ai trop peur que tu ne repartes. Ne me fuis pas. "

" Sakura, j'ai trop peur de te blesser. J'ai trop peur que tu ne... Comme toute ma famille. Au moins, si je reste seul, je suis certain que je ne pleurerai jamais à nouveau la mort d'un proche. Laisse moi seul, dans l'obscurité. "

Mais Sakura ne bougea pas.

" Combien de temps vas tu rester seule dans le noir. Tu as besoin d'une lumière pour ressortir des ténèbres. "

Sasuke s'énerva d'avoir à faire avec une fille aussi têtu. Il sortit les arguments massues.

" J'ai failli t'assassiner lors que je t'ai ramené ! J'ai du passer en niveau 2 pour affronter Orochimaru, et j'ai failli re-basculer ! Si je te tuais, alors il me laissait le contrôle de mon corps jusqu'à ce que je tue Itachi. Sakura, tu entends ! J'ai voulu te tuer pour pouvoir tuer mon frère. Tu ne dois surtout pas rester avec moi trop longtemps. Je suis trop dangereux. Va t'en ! "

" Je ne vais certainement pas partir après tout ce que tu m'as dit. Tu as besoin d'évacuer toute ta haine, et le seul moyen de l'évacuer, c'est de me laisser t'aimer. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas seul. "

**" Je l'ai toujours été, je le suis, et je le resterai ! C'est mon destin ! "**

**" Qu'il aille se faire foutre ton destin ! "**

**" Sakura, tu ne peux pas m'aider si je refuse ton aide. "**

**" Tu paries ? "**

Et elle l'embrassa. Sasuke se dégagea de l'étreinte.

Un ange passe dans le ciel.

" Sakura, tu viens de m'embrasser. " murmura t'il.

" Oui, et alors ? "

" Je t'avais demandé de me laisser seul. Je dois rester tout seul, pour pouvoir te protéger. "

Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais cette fois Sasuke se laissa faire. Puis il recula brusquement.

" Je suis en train de faire une connerie. "

" Tu es sur ? " fit elle d'une voix sensuel, en prenant une position voluptueuse.

" Euh... "

Il hésita, il n'était plus certain de ce qu'il voulait. Elle, elle l'était. Et comme en général, c'est le premier qui sait ce qu'il veut faire qui a raison, elle lui sauta dessus.

Ils tombèrent à même le sol. Sakura continua d'embrasser Sasuke.

"_ Bordel, je ne me croyais pas comme ça. _" pensa Sasuke.

" _Etonnant comme les hommes, même les plus charismatiques, présente une résignation naturelle devant les femmes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent. _" pensa Sakura alors qu'elle déchirait le T-Shirt de Sasuke. " _Et si tu mettais ton cerveau en veille et que tu profitais de l'instant présent _" répondit une seconde voix.

Alors elle profita. Les doigts de Sakura était posés sur la bouche de Sasuke. Celui ci tremblait de joie. Ils s'enlacèrent et leur visage ce pressèrent l'un contre l'autre.

" Sasuke... Je t'aime. "

Ce mot enflamma les sens de Sasuke et fit vibrait tout son corps. Il lui répondit en utilisa le même mot, et puis il embrassa son visage brûlant encore et encore, s'abreuvant avec adoration de l'odeur de son corps, de ces cheveux chauds qui sentait comme le miel et de sa bouche humide qui avait le goût sucré de ce petit fruit rouge. (NdA : elle s'appelle pas Sakura pour rien non plus. Faut pas déconné non plus.) Elle l'embrassa sur tout son corps. Elle attrapa un morceau de chocolat, lui posa entre les lèvres, et puis le mangea en l'embrassant. (NdA : clin d'oeil à Haruno sama que j'avais promis. Elle qui adore le chocolat.) Sasuke, énervé de se laisser dominer comme ça, la retourna et c'est lui qui se mit sur elle. Il l'embrassa, encore, et encore. Sakura avait les joues brûlantes, les seins en émoi sous le doux contact des doigts de Sasuke à travers son T-shirt, et elle se mit à regretter d'avoir mis un soutien-gorge. Cette idée l'empourpra encore davantage. Sasuke commença à remonter la jupe de Sakura, laissant sa main descendre.

La porte s'ouvrit. Naruto était dans les bras d'une fille de Suna No Kuni, une cousine lointaine de Gaara. C'était d'ailleurs celui ci qui l'avait mis sur le coup. Il l'embrassa goulûment, puis tourna la tête et aperçut Sakura et Sasuke dans une position pour le moins suggestive. Sasuke retira vivement sa main.

" Oups, je me suis trompé de maison. Je savais que j'aurai pas dû prendre ce dernier verre de saké. Bon ben je retourne dans mon annexe. Désolé, ne vous occupez plus de moi. "

Il referma la porte, et retourna dans son annexe accompagné de la fille de Suna.

" Il en rate pas une. " murmura Sasuke. " On en était où ? "

" Je crois que tu avais ta main là. " repondit Sakura en faisant descendre sa main.

" Tu ne crois pas qu'on serait mieux dans mon lit ? "

" Il est à quelle distance ton lit ? "

" Environs dix mètre. "

" Je ne tiendrai jamais." Elle attrapa Sasuke et recommença à l'embrasser.

Sasuke se réveilla au petit matin, avec pour la première fois de sa vie, une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et vit Sakura qui dormait sur son torse. " _Comme elle a l'air douce_. " Il lui caressa délicatement les cheveux. Il n'avait dormi au grand maximum que deux heures, mais il se sentait reposé. Il était amoureux et cela lui suffisait amplement. " _Je crois que ce mariage ne va plus être un problème_. " pensa t'il. Il avait finalement craqué. Il s'était laissé subjugué par son amie, et n'avait pas eu le courage de résister. Mais il savait que ça en valait le coup. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, comme si chacun de ces problèmes disparaissait à chaque expiration. Ballottée par les mouvement du torse, Sakura se réveilla. Elle regarda tendrement Sasuke. Celui sourit aussi, et dit " Bonjour " d'une voix plus rauque qu'à son habitude. (NdA : oui ! ça a du le fatiguer. )

" Bonjour à toi aussi. " répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

" Tu as bien dormi ? "

" Peu. Mais le peu que j'ai dormi à tes côtés étaient formidables. "

Sasuke enlaça Sakura. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il voulait rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu comme un idiot. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une tête dépassé de la fenêtre.

" Alors bien dormi les amoureux? " questionna Naruto

" Comme tu dois t'en douter, peu. Mais bien " répondit Sasuke.

" Je vois. Au fait, désolé pour l'interruption hier. Je me suis complètement planté de baraque. Faut aussi dire que Kyuukyoku Kimitsu (NdA : l'ultime secret, clin d'oeil à Bernard Werber dont je viens de finir le dernier bouquin) avait tendance à me bloquer la vue. "

" Et toi tu as passé une bonne nuit ? "

" Pas aussi bien qu'avec la Bakemono mais bon, elle se défend. Par contre, toi Sasuke, tu avais l'air de bien te démerder parce qu'on entendait Sakura jusque dans l'annexe. "

Sakura s'empourpra, gênée visiblement d'avoir criée si fort.

" _Mais c'était si bien. "_

Une minute passa, sans que personne n'ait prononcée quelque chose. Sakura amorça une sortie du lit, quand elle se rappela qu'elle était nu et que Naruto était là.

" Euh... Naruto, tu pourrais nous laisser seul. "

" Okay, pas de problème. Je vous laisse. Faut que j'aille m'occuper de Kyuukyoku. A plus les tourtereaux. "

Sakura se leva finalement, embrassa Sasuke, puis se dirigea dans sa chambre afin de récupérer des affaires propres. Elle fila ensuite dans la salle bain afin de prendre une douche. Elle commença à faire couler l'eau chaude, et sentit l'eau glisser tout le long de son corps, inondant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Elle entendit ensuite Sasuke rentrer dans la salle de bain, puis dans la cabine douche...

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils déjeunèrent tous les trois, dans le jardin (Kyuukyoku était déjà parti) comme ferait de vieux amis. Il se disputait comme une bande d'idiot pour le dernier morceau de pain, le dernier ramen. Ils étaient heureux. Puis finalement, vers midi, Sakura se leva et dit :

" Je vais me chercher quelques fleurs en bordures du village pour décorer la maison. Je serai de retours vers deux heures."

Elle embrassa Sasuke, puis s'en alla. Peu avant qu'elle ne sorte, Sasuke la saisit, et l'embrassa longuement.

" Je t'aime " chuchota t'il

" Je t'aime aussi ".

Et elle partit.

Lorsque Sasuke revînt s'asseoir, Naruto déclara :

" Toutes mes félicitations. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanouie. C'est valable pour toi aussi. "

" Merci... Je... Je regrette tout le temps qu'on a perdu, ensemble, à cause de moi. J'ai été vraiment idiot de m'isoler. Si j'avais su que je me sentirai aussi bien avec elle... "

" T'inquiète pas. Ils vous reste plein de temps. Et puis, ça fait un problème de moins à de régler, non ? Pas de mariage forcée en perspective. Que du bonheur quoi."

" Yeps. " répondit Sasuke avec un grand sourire.

Six heures plus tard, Sakura n'était toujours pas rentré. Sasuke commençait à s'inquiéter. Naruto aussi d'ailleurs, mais il n'essaya pas de le laisser transparaître pour ne pas inquiéter son ami. (NdA : oui, c'est le monde à l'envers. Et alors. )

" Tu veux qu'on parte à sa recherche ? On a qu'à laisser un mot, comme ça si elle rentre alors qu'on la cherche, elle ne sera pas inquiétée. "

" Pas con, allons y. "

Il déposa un mot sur lequel il avait écrit :

" Je suis parti à ta recherche. Si tu trouves ce mot alors qu'on est pas rentrée, reste à la maison. On sera de retour vers 20h. "

Ton Sasuke.

PS : Je t'aime. "

Il avait décidé de commencer par l'entrée Ouest du village. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils reconnurent les empreintes de pas de Sakura et se mirent à les suivre. Cent mètres plus loin, ils aperçurent une personne allongée. C'était Sakura. Elle avait le teint bleu, et sa robe était parsemée de tache de sang. Sasuke se hâta de prendre le pouls. Il n'y en avait pas.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui et qu'il retomba sur le mot qu'il avait écrit, il ne put s'empêcher de s'écrouler en larme.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUI ! Je suis un sadique ! J'avoue, je suis méchant. Bon c'était ma première scène lemon, donc n'hésitez à m'enfoncer si c'était mauvais. Le prochain chapitre continuera où c'était terminé le 7. C'est un chapitre assez léger, où je me suis lâché sur les métaphores, chose que je n'ai pas pu faire récemment à cause du caractère assez triste des chapitres.


	9. Discussion mouvementée

Une ptite journée de retard mais ça risque d'être de plus en plus fréquent alors ne vous inquiéter pas.

Je me suis amusé dans ce chapitre. A plus

**Chapitre 9**

Naruto s'apprêta à sortir de Konoha lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

" Naruto, attends moi ! " s'éleva une voix.

" Kakashi senseï ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? "

" Je t'accompagne. Ordre de la Godaime. "

" Je suis désolé d'être aussi rude mais je refuse catégoriquement. J'ai appris pour votre futur enfant, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il se retrouve sans père. Toutes mes félicitations au fait. "

" Merci." Un temps. " Mais ne me fait pas plus vieux que je ne le suis. D'ailleurs, explique moi comment tu compte t'y prendre pour retrouver l'Akatsuki ? "

" Et bien..."

Naruto avait complètement oublié ce détail tant il était pressé de partir à la chasse à l'Akatsuki.

" _Eh merde ! Il a raison, je n'ai absolument aucune idée pour les retrouver. Je n'ai pas l'ombre du début du commencement d'une piste. _"

" C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu ne sais pas du tout où chercher. Bon, c'est décidé, je viens avec toi. "

" Mais... et votre enfant ? "

" Rassure toi, j'ai aussi prévu de rentrer. Je ne vais pas non plus profité des mission pour déserter. J'ai un peu peur, c'est vrai. Est ce que je serai un bon père ? "

" Je ne parlais pas de ça. "

" Je sais très bien de quoi tu parlais. Mais je viens quand même. Je ne vais pas te laisser débrouiller tout seul contre l'Akatsuki sous prétexte que je vais avoir un enfant. "

" Restez ici, s'il vous plaît. " Il ajouta " Si vous ne reveniez pas à cause de moi, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace. J'ai déjà perdu Sasuke, Sakura. Si vous aussi vous mourrez, je me retrouverai tout seul."

" Alors tu as intérêt à bien te démerder. Comme ça on ne risquera rien. "

Naruto sourit :

" Très bien. Mais **vous**, comment vous comptez vous y prendre. "

Kakashi se mordit un doigt, posa la main par terre et prononça :

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

C'est alors que Pakkun, le célèbre chien de Kakashi (NdA : il s'agit de la réincarnation du chien de Men In Black, du moins, je pense ) apparut.

" Yeps, c'est pour quoi Kakashi ? "

" Tu peux me retrouver Sasuke, s'il te plaît. "

" Ca va faire combien de temps qu'il est passé par ce chemin. " questionna Pakkun.

" Environs quinze jours. "

" Ca va être dur, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Le chien commença à activer sa truffe un peu partout, c'est alors qu'il se dirigea vers un arbre.

" Il s'est visiblement arrêté pour pisser sur cette arbre. On a de la chance, il a du conserver quelque peu son odeur d'urine. C'est une odeur assez persistante, donc je devrais pouvoir me démerder. "

" Très bien, alors mène nous à lui. "

Ils marchèrent en suivant Pakkun pendant une journée entière et arrivèrent finalement à la frontière d'Oto No Kuni.

" Je croyais que l'Akatsuki avait été repéré du côté côté du pays de la terre. " souffla Naruto.

" C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Mais alors qu'est il venu faire du côté d'Oto ? " repondit Kakashi.

Naruto se demanda ce que Sasuke avait pu faire puis il comprit :

" Oh non ! Ne me dites pas qu'il est retourné voir Orochimaru. Tout mais pas ça. "

" Calme toi Naruto, pour le moment on a aucune preuve. Et puis il a pu venir pour une autre raison. "

" Je serai ravi de savoir laquelle. "

" Imaginons par exemple que l'Akatsuki est projeté une rencontre avec Orochimaru. Il serait venu ici pour assister à leur rencontre. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, donc on ne peut rien dire. On ne sait même pas si il est mort. "

" Pourtant le conseil l'a déclaré mort. "

" Oui. Mais on a pas retrouvé de cadavre. Et je t'avouerai que j'ai été surpris par la vitesse à laquelle ils l'ont déclaré mort. Surtout si on tient compte des antécédents de Sasuke. " analysa Kakashi

" C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange. Je trouve que le conseil agit de façon bizarre c'est temps ci. "

" Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais le conseil a ses raisons que la raison ignore. "

Naruto décida que c'était le bon moment.

" Maître, je dois vous avouer quelque chose. "

" Quoi donc ? "

" Et bien, en vérité, je suis le fils du Yondaime. "

Kakashi ne parut pas le moins du monde surpris.A peine esquissa t'il un sourire.

" Je m'en doutait. Tu tiens énormément de lui. Tant au niveau du caractère, que de l'apparence physique. Tu tiens de ta mère aussi. "

" Je... Ca fait bizarre quand on a été orphelin de se voir attribuer ce genre de compliment. "

" Je comprend. Ecoute, je dois aussi te parler de quelque chose. " Il inspira. Il n'aimait vraiment pas aborder ce sujet.

" Après la mort de mon père, le Yondaime m'a quasiment élevé avec ta mère. Il a été comme mon grand frère. Cependant, lorsque ta mère a dû tomber enceinte, j'étais parti pour une mission d'infiltration de longue durée. Je n'ai jamais appris que le Yondaime avait un fils. Si je l'avais su, je me serai occupé de toi, comme le Yondaime l'a fait avec moi. Je regrette énormément de ne pas avoir connu plus tôt ton existence. C'est dégueulasse de te dire ça maintenant, après que tout ce que tu as vécu, mais je me devais de te le dire. "

Naruto prit un air triste.

" Ca me touche énormément ce que vous me dîtes. " puis son sourire Narutoiesque revînt. ( NdA : ce terme est sous copyright, mais j'ai oublié le propriétaire. Qu'il se désigne si il me lit.)"

" Mais revenons à nos moutons. Pakkun, où doit on continuer. " reprit Naruto.

" Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Son odeur a disparu. "

" Quoi ! Pourtant tu n'as eu aucun problème à la suivre. "

" Je sais. Je me doutait qu'il y'avait un problème. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé car je n'en était pas sur, mais je trouvais l'odeur d'urine trop forte. Elle devait avoir tout au plus quatre jours. "

" Pourtant Naruto a été déclaré mort il y'a six jours. Il doit y avoir un problème. Tu dois te tromper. "

Kakashi intervint :

" Attends deux seconde Naruto. Dis moi Pakkun, ça te semble possible qu'on nous ait fait suivre une fausse piste, en semant de l'urine. "

" Je pense que c'est la seul solution plausible. L'autre explication à la disparition de son odeur serait qu'il est revêtu un vêtement m'appartenant. Cependant c'est impossible, mon costume de Men In Black est toujours à sa place, lunette comprise."

" Très bien. " reprit Kakashi. " Dis moi, tu n'as aucun moyen de le retrouver depuis ici ? "

" Absolument aucun. "

" Okay, tu peux partir. Je te rappellerai peut être dans quelques jours. "

" C'est vous le patron. A plus. "

Kakashi se retourna vers Naruto.

" Tu as une idée pour le retrouver ? "

" Et bien, je pense que le mieux serait d'aller là où l'Akatsuki a été aperçu pour la dernière fois. Avec un peu de chance, il restera un indice ou une preuve. "

" Okay. Allons y. "

Ils mirent deux jours à arriver à la frontière. En cours de route, Naruto s'était arrêté dans un ramen bar ( NdA : c'est un concept qui s'est exporté depuis Komo No Kuni. Il s'agit d'un bar dont toute la décoration tourne autours de la frite. Quant à savoir pourquoi ils ne vendent que du ramen et pas une seule frite, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée).

" Ca m'avait manqué ! " s'exclama Naruto la bouche pleine.

" Heureux que ça te plaise. " sourit Kakashi.

Ils se rendirent plus tard dans la soirée, dans un bar qui avait la réputation d'être un repère de bandit. Avec un peu de chance (" _Enormément " pensa Kakashi_ ), ils pourraient avoir quelques informations sur l'Akatsuki.

" On est bien d'accord Naruto. Tu ne tapes personnes, tu n'énerves personne, et surtout tu ne t'énerves pas ! "

" Ouai, ouai. Vous croyez que je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler. "

" Non, effectivement, je ne le crois pas. "

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du bar. Le barman était une espèce de mulâtre triste qui avait les yeux d'un cheval qui viendrait de se faire opérer de la vésicule biliaire. Ils commandèrent deux saké.

" L'est majeur le ptit ? " questionna le barman.

" Le ptit il t'emmerde ! " répondit le sus nommé.

" Naruto, s'il te plaît. Tu m'avais promis. " supplia Kakashi.

" Oui, oui, je suis majeur. "

" Okay " repondit le barman, avec autant d'énergie qu'un escargot paraplégique soufrant d'une hernie discale. ( NdA : vu que les précédent passages étaient pas super joyeux, et que je ne sais pas comment sera le reste, je me défoule un peu. )

Le barman revînt avec deux verres sales. Il les remplit d'un liquide blert ( NdA : mélange du bleu et du vert. On la retrouve souvent sur les kawés, plus tard repris par twingo). Il expliqua d'un ton bourru que c'est lui même qui le faisait.

" Je vous crois sur parole. " repondit Kakashi.

Un épouvantail de deux mètres de haut, qui passait aussi inaperçu qu'une auto de pompiers dans la vitrine d'un marchand de couronnes mortuaires, aborda Kakashi. Il avait la physionomie d'un type qui a reçu le contenu d'une poubelle basculante sur la trompette. Sa tête énorme ressemblait à une courge ; il avait les yeux de goret lubrique et le sourire du bonhomme qui vient d'être guéri de la constipation par les petites pilules. Il devait être issu d'un croisement d'un bull-dog et d'une horloge.

" C'est toi qui a couché avec ma femme ! AVOUE ORDURE ! " Il avait la voix d'un lion enrhumé qui parlerait dans un conduit d'égout.

Toute la salle se retourna vers Kakashi et le géant. On entendait plus un bruit.

" Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. " tenta vainement Kakashi

" Je vais me venger. Tu va voir. Je vais te taper tellement fort que tu passeras le reste de ta vie à te demander comment était orienté ta tête avant que tu ne me rencontre."

" Ecoutez, je ne veux pas me battre. "

" On te demande pas de te battre, on te demande d'encaisser. "

" _Et puis merde _" pensa Kakashi.

Il donna un coup de poing au gros, qui s'écrasa sur une table un mètre plus loin. Il ne se releva pas, visiblement trop sonné pour réagir. Ayant vu que la bagarre était terminé, tout le monde vaqua à ces occupations. Kakashi se retourna vers le barman, sortit un billet de sa poche, et le posa sur le comptoir.

" Je cherche des informations sur l'Akatsuki. Vous ne connaîtriez qui serait capable de m'aider. "

" Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez" répondit il en empochant le billet. Il s'approcha ensuite de Kakashi et murmura :

" Vous voyez le mec au fond du bar. Sa famille a été tué par l'Akatsuki. Il est le dernier à les avoir vu, donc peut être pourra t'il vous aider.

Kakashi remercia le barman, puis il fit un signe à Naruto lui disant de le suivre.

Il s'approchèrent du pauvre homme qui était assis tout seul au un dixième verre de saké dans la main.

" Monsieur " prononça tout doucement Kakashi " Nous voudrions avoir quelques informations sur l'Akatsuki. "

(NdA : putain de tact le Kakashi, y'a pas à dire, heureusement qu'il est pas médecin. Ecoutez moi, vous souffrez d'une rupture de l'aorte qui va vous tuer dans d'affreuses souffrances d'ici dix minutes. Excusez moi, c'est ma pause café. Bonne journée.)

" Je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec l'Akatsuki, ils ont bousillé ma vie. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. "

" Il nous faut vraiment ces informations voyez vous. "

" Je vous ai dit que je vous emmerdez ? "

" Euh... non. "

" Et bien considérez que c'est fait."

Kakashi s'apprêtait à partir, voulant réitérez son expérience le lendemain, lorsque celui ci serait un peu plus sobre et donc moins irascible.

" _Il n'y a rien à en tirer aujourd'hui de toute façon. Et puis je ne peux pas y aller avec la manière forte, il a suffisamment souffert. "_

C'est alors que Naruto s'approcha du l'inconnu en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

" On a l'intention de les tuer. On veut se venger. Ils ont tué tous nos amis, alors on va les tuer. "

Une lueur étrange apparut dans le regard vide de l'homme.

" Vous voulez les tuer ? Tous les tuer ? "

" Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir " déclara Naruto

" Vous êtes fous à lier... " Il eut un rire nerveux. " Vous êtes fou à lier, mais vous êtes les seuls à vouloir les tuer. "

" Et bien... Aidez nous. Même si nous n'en tuons qu'un, ça fera déjà ça. Alors aidez nous... "

" Je ne peux pas vous aider. Je ne sais strictement rien. "

" Racontez nous ce qui s'est passé. Ca nous peut-être donnera une piste. "

L'individu eut un soupir las, très las...

" J'étais en train de m'occuper des champs lorsque j'ai entendu un cri. Je me suis bougé le cul pour rentrer. C'est alors que je les ai vus, des hommes habillés de longues capes avec des nuages rouges dessus. Ils portaient de grand chapeau de paille. L'un d'eux tenait une partie du corps de ma petite fille. "

Il pleura longuement, puis réussit à se reprendre quand Naruto lui promit de le venger.

" Ils avaient tué... toute ma famille. L'un des deux me regarda avec des yeux rouges me glaçant le sang. Il me demanda si je voulais mourir. Je lui répondit que oui, je voulais rejoindre ma famille... Il me répondit qu'il allait alors m'épargner. Celui avec une face de poisson éclata de rire. Ensuite, il me donna un coup de poing qui me fit glisser sur deux mètres. Juste avant de m'évanouir, j'entendis alors le mot " grotte " et je l'ai vit partir avec un jeune garçon brun sur l'épaule. Voilà, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens... " Il recommença à pleurer.

" Je vous remercie amplement " murmura Naruto. " Puis il ajouta, je leur ferai la peau. "

Ils sortirent du bar sans parler. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto s'appuya contre un mur.

" Pourquoi ont il fait ça ? Pourquoi ont ils détruit cette famille qui vivait paisiblement. Pourquoi ? "

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Lui même se demandait pourquoi. Ca ne cadrait pas avec leur politique de discrétion.

" _Des meurtres gratuits, en plus en laissant des survivants, c'est comme s'il laissait volontairement une piste. C'est assez inquiétant. Tout comme le coup de l'odeur d'urine afin de nous égarer. Ils anticipent chacun de nos coups. _" Mais il ne fit pas part de son inquiétude à Naruto. " _Même si il paraît dans son état normal, son moral doit être en lambeau. Mieux vaut patienter avant de l'inquiéter. Parlons déjà des choses positives. _"

" Naruto, tu te souviens qu'il nous a parlé d'un jeune homme brun qu'il portait sur l'épaule. "

" Ouai, et alors ? "

" Tu ne pense que ça pourrait être... Sasuke. "

Sur le visage de Naruto apparut une joie indescriptible (NdA : donc je ne vous ferai pas l'affront d'essayer. )

" Vous... Vous pensez vraiment que ça peut être lui ? "

" J'en suis convaincu. Sinon comment aurait il pu récupérer l'urine qui a servit à nous égarer ? Cependant, retiens un peu ta joie. On ne sait toujours pas s'il est vivant. "

" Mais il y'a un espoir. " Naruto courut vers l'entrée du village (NdA : qui est accessoirement une sortie. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre qu'on sorte par l'entrée.)

" Bon vous vous dépêchez, Kakashi-senseï ? on a une grotte à trouver ! "


	10. Une meche de cheveux

Je vais essayer de prendre le rythme un jour sur deux. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre 12. J'en suis à la troisième mouture et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfait. Donc il est possible que ça prenne du temps.

A plus

**Chapitre 10**

Sasuke, quinze jours avant.

Il venait d'arriver au dernière endroit où l'Akatsuki avait été repéré. C'était tout juste à la frontière avec le pays de la Terre. Il avait été près d'un petit village Sekiryou. (Désolation.)

" _C'est super joyeux comme nom de village. Pas étonnant que l'Akatsuki est voulu se réunir ici. _"

Il se rapprocha de la rivière qui bordait le village.

" _Je te tuerai Itachi. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a tué. Je t'ai déjà vu jouer avec des kunaï. Je sais ce que tu vaux. _"

Il se rapprocha du sol. Il était jonché d'empreintes de pas. Il leva la tête pour observer l'arbre situé juste au dessus. L'écorce était abîmé à de nombreux endroits.

" _Alors comme ça, ils y'en avait six en bas, et un dernier était positionné sur une branche afin d'observer les environs. Classique mais efficace. _"

Il se retourna et commença à suivre les empreintes sans grands espoir. Effectivement, elles disparaissaient cinq mètre plus loin. Il activa ses sharingans afin d'essayer de retrouver des résidus de chakra ou quoique ce soit qui pourrait l'aider. Il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre petit indice, pas la moindre petite marque. Rien.

" _Ce sont de vrais fantômes. Je n'ai aucun moyen de les repérer. Pas étonnant que personne n'ait réussi à les approcher. _"

Il désactiva ses deux sharingans, et alla s'adosser contre un vieux saule pleureur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

_" Si seulement Kakashi senseï était venu avec moi. Il aurait été capable de les suivre à leur odeur. "_

Mais voilà, il était parti seul, et il devrait donc se démerder tout seul. Il réfléchit à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son rendez vous chez l'Hokage. On l'avait obligé à se marier avec Sakura, invoquant la sécurité d'état. Il s'était retrouvé dans l'impossibilité de faire quoi que ce soit, n'ayant aucun appui, pas même de la part de l'Hokage. Il était finalement tombé amoureux de Sakura, et avait accepté l'idée d'un mariage. Sakura avait été tué. Et comme par hasard, trois semaine après l'Akatsuki est repéré, chose jamais, ne serait ce, envisagée. Et il se trouvait là, tout seul, près du dernier endroit connu où se serait trouvé l'Akatsuki. Il se sentit tout d'un coup las, très las. Il savait qu'il y'avait quelque chose qui clochait. Tout d'abord, pourquoi avoir tué Sakura. Elle était certes puissante, mais pas suffisamment pour inquiéter l'Akatsuki. Et puis la façon dont elle était morte, aucun combat, rien du tout. Juste le résultat et un mot. Et parlons en du mot. Il ne manquait plus que la signature de chacun des membres afin d'être sur que c'était l'Akatsuki. Trois semaine plus tard, l'Akatsuki repéré en bordure d'un village, à découvert, eux qui préfèrent les grottes.

"_ C'est vraiment pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Je sens qu'il y'a une couille dans la soupe mais je ne vois pas où_. "

Il développa son raisonnement.

" _Le fait de tuer Sakura ne veut dire qu'une chose. C'était Naruto ou moi qu'on visait à travers elle. Il pouvait être certain qu'on les chercherait après. Leur mise à découvert, c'était une piste à suivre afin de nous attirer. Merde ! Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. "_

Il hurla :

" C'est un piège ! "

C'est à ce moment que des applaudissements se firent entendre.

" Toujours aussi lent d'esprit, mon frère. Tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu t'étais amélioré après ton entraînement par Orochimaru. "

" Itachi... "

" C'est bien moi. " Il marqua un temps. " Ecoute, tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire. Si je peux éviter de te tabasser je le ferai. "

" Et pour quelles raisons ? "

" Et bien parce que... Tu restes mon frère. "

" Je ne parlais pas de ça ? Pourquoi as tu besoin de moi ? "

" Cela ne te regarde pas. Bien allons y. "

Sasuke éclata de rire.

" Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te suivre gentiment ? "

" J'avoue que si tu l'avais fait, je t'aurai frappé juste pour la forme. Et puis tu m'aurais horriblement déçu. "

Itachi se mit en garde. Sasuke quant à lui activa ces deux sharingans.

Itachi fit quelques signes et une gigantesque boule de feu sortit de sa bouche.

Sasuke réagit au huitième de tour, enchaînant un grand nombre de signe.

"Suiton. Daibakufu (la grande chute d'eau)."

Des milliers de litres d'eau se déversèrent en direction d'Itachi. Celui ci ne se départit pas de son calme légendaire et commença à courir en direction de la vague. Grâce à son contrôle parfait du chakra, il marcha sur l'eau. Il remonta le creux de la vague, passa de l'autre côté du rouleau et frappa son jeune frère d'un coup de pied.

" Ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu as réussi à éteindre ma flamme que tu as réussi à m'atteindre. "

" Et toi ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu m'as tapé que tu m'as atteint. " Le clone disparut.

Itachi se retourna et para un coup de poing. Sasuke enchaîna très vite avec un crochet du droit, crochet du gauche, double direct en direction du nez. Cependant, grâce à son oeil, Itachi parvint à arrêter chacun des coups. Il tenta alors à son tour d'attaquer son cadet. Il lança son pied en direction de la rotule de celui ci, mais Sasuke, releva la jambe visée. Le pied d'Itachi se retrouva sous celui de Sasuke, qui en profita alors pour tenter de briser la cheville d'Itachi. Itachi retira vivement son pied, et frappa son frère à l'épaule. Celui ci attrapa le bras d'Itachi après l'impact afin de l'emporter avec lui durant la chute. Il se pencha alors en arrière, appuya son pied sur le sternum d'Itachi et tendit sa jambe. Itachi, n'ayant pas le temps de se redresser, retomba sur le dos. Sasuke se releva rapidement, et tenta un sort de Katon.

" Housenka No Jutsu (technique de la balsamine)."

Cinq flamme partirent en direction d'Itachi qui se redressa très rapidement, et esquiva chacune des flammes. Il prononça alors : "Doton, les sables mouvant. "

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir et commença à s'enfoncer. Mais au lieu de chercher à en sortir. Il se laissa emmener. Une fois sous terre, il utilisa une technique lui aussi un sort de Doton.Il ressortit ses deux mains afin d'attraper les chevilles d'Itachi. Itachi ne fut pas dupe, attrapa les deux poignets de son frère, le souleva et lui donna un coup de pied dans le sternum. Il lança ensuite un shuriken que Sasuke para avec un kunaï. Itachi ne tenta rien pendant une dizaine de seconde, visiblement surpris puis prit la parole.

" Pourquoi ne te sers tu pas de la marque. Elle t'offre un grand pouvoir pourtant. Peut être même suffisamment pour arriver à mon niveau. "

" Je refuse de m'en servir. Elle est trop dangereuse, pour moi et les autres. "

" Dans ce cas, tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre. "

" On verra. " Il sourit " Et puis je refuse de me dire que si je t'ai battu, c'est grâce à l'autre ordure de serpent. "

" Comme tu voudras. "

Itachi fit apparaître son mangekyou sharingan. Il regarda droit dans les yeux Sasuke et prononça : Tsukuyomi (les arcanes lunaires. )

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux dans un monde où les couleurs sont inversé : il était suspendu à une croix, tel JC, mais n'avait pas de clous dans les mains. Il volait, sans pouvoir bouger. Des milliers d'Itachi apparurent autours de lui.

" Je ne vais pas te faire le discours habituel. Tu le connais. "

Sasuke sourit. Puis, d'un coup, il retomba sur le sol. Il sortit un kunaï imaginaire, et commença à tailler dans le troupeau d'Itachi.

" Tu... " murmura Itachi

" Tu es dans mon esprit. Contrairement à ce que tu déclare, tu n'es pas tout puissant. Tu vas voir. "

Deux gigantesques zanbatôs apparurent dans les mains de Sasuke. Ils les manipulaient comme si il ne pesait rien. Il entama alors, comme un danse, un enchaînement de coups, tuant Itachi sur Itachi.

Dans le monde réelle, Itachi commençait à saigner de la bouche. Il mit ces mains en position et cria : Kiai (rupture).

Sasuke rouvrit ces yeux sur son frère, qui semblait bien pâle et essoufflé.

" Tu es le premier à avoir réussi à contre ce jutsu. "

" Je l'ai déjà subi deux fois. J'ai commencé à comprendre son fonctionnement. De plus, mon sharingan est plus développé que la fois précédente. "

" Je vois... Tu es meilleurs que je ne le pensais. "

Sasuke se servit de la prise des serpents afin d'attraper Itachi. Une fois celui ci dans ses filets, et le ramena vers lui et lui assena un violent coup dans l'épiglotte. Itachi retomba plus loin, puis se releva malgré de une respiration difficile.

" Humpf... Violente ta technique. Mais cela ne suffira pas. Regarde par terre. "

Sasuke aperçut une feuille qui commençait à fumer. Elle explosa, propulsant Sasuke en arrière. Celui ci s'explosa le dos sur le saule encore plus pleureur qu'avant pour l'occasion. Sasuke se releva tant bien que mal, une violente douleur à l'épaule droite.

_" Merde ! Me suis déboîté l'épaule. Je vais avoir du mal à faire des signes maintenant. Tant pis, c'est le tout pour le tout. "_

Il effectua, difficilement, une série de signe, et deux chidoris apparurent, un dans chaque main. Il s'accroupit et partit en direction d'Itachi. Celui ci murmura :

" Idiot... "

Il esquiva sans peine le double chidori, et frappa son frère. Au moment de tomber, celui enfonça volontairement ces mains de le sol, creusant une cavité de neuf mètres dans laquelle tomba Itachi. Itachi n'eut aucune difficulté à ressortir de ce tunnel. En remontant , il vit son frère allongé sur le sol, ne bougeant plus.

_" Pourvu que... " _

Il se rapprocha, et vit l'artère temporal de son frère s'agiter.

" C'est bon, il nous sera encore utile. "

C'est à ce moment là que Kisame apparut, sa gigantesque épée terminée par un pied de haschich dans le dos.

" On dirait que tu as eu du mal. "

" Oui... Si il avait activé le sceau, je pense que je n'aurai pas pu gagné en le laissant en vie. "

" Je vois... Bon, on lui appose le sceau d'endormissement afin qu'il nous foute la paix. "

" Vas y. "

Kisame s'exécuta. Le sceau fut déposé sur le ventre, de toute façon trop exténué pour tenter d'empêcher Kisame de le faire. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Sakura :

_" Excuse moi de ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver. "_

Sasuke se réveilla quelques jours plus tard, les mains totalement entravé, ne pouvant faire aucun geste, et encore moins se servir de son chakra. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Kisame qui était en train de tuer une petite fille. Il tenta de se relever pour la sauver, mais il ne put bouger. Son frère était assis à ses côtés, observait la scène sans éprouver le moindre intérêt pour la chose. Il vit alors un homme arrivé, en larme. Itachi se releva, alla lui adresser quelques mots que Sasuke était trop sonné pour entendre, puis lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser. Kisame revint en direction de Sasuke, rangea son épée, et pose Sasuke sur son épaule. Sasuke retint un râle, son épaule droite toujours démise. Puis il s'évanouit.

Sasuke fut tiré du sommeil par une baffe. C'était Itachi qui la lui avait adressée. Il regarda autours de lui, et entr'aperçut un troisième homme caché par l'obscurité. Itachi l'interpella, le ramenant à la réalité.

" Pisse dans ce flacon. "

" Quoi ? "

" Pisse dans ce flacon, et je te remet l'épaule en place. "

Sasuke, quasiment dans les vapes, ayant trop mal à l'épaule, s'exécute sans la moindre contestation. Après avoir fini sa besogne, comme promis, son frère lui saisit l'épaule et la lui remit en place d'un coup.

" AAAHHH ! "

C'était la première fois qu'on lui remettait une épaule en place et il ne s'attendait

pas à ça. D'abord la douleur augmenta, elle était de plus en forte, puis dès que l'épaule est remise, elle disparut complètement, ne laissant qu'une vague douleur.

Une fois que la surprise de ne plus rien ressentir disparut, il chercha à deviner où il était, et dans surtout dans quelles conditions. Il était allongé sur le ventre, les mains dans le dos retenu par une corde de chakra. Ces jambes était également entravées. Il se bascula tout son corps du côté gauche (il évita le droit à cause de son épaule ), afin de se mettre sur le dos. Il observa son ventre. Il y avait un sceau d'apposer.

" _Alors c'est ça, un sceau qui te retient le chakra. Godaime m'en avait parlé, mais je n'en avais jamais vu. C'est rudement efficace en tout cas. Pas une goutte de chakra ne traverse mon corps. Je suis totalement paralysé entre ces cordes et ce sceau. Ils m'ont foutu hors jeu. "_

Il essaya de se détacher, mais ils avaient bien serré.

" _Je m'étais attendus à quoi ? Qu'ils se plantent dans le noeud peut être ? Ils ont bien préparé leur coup. Ils avaient à chaque fois deux coups d'avance sur nous. Alors je doute que ce soit maintenant qu'ils se plantent. _" Il regarda en direction de son frère.

" Itachi ? "

Celui ci ne tourna pas la tête.

" Itachi ? "

Toujours aucune réaction.

" Bordel, le mec qui a massacré tout son clan ! "

Cette fois, Itachi réagit. Il se tourna doucement vers son cadet, avec toujours ce regard hautain, qui semblait être une caractéristique génétique propre au clan Uchiwa.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? "

" J'ai la dalle ! Vu que visiblement, tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me tuer, je me dis que je peux en profiter pour te pourrir la vie. "

" Je n'ai effectivement pas l'intention de tuer. Cependant, pour répondre à ta question, je vais utiliser un vieux proverbe : qui dors dînes. "

" Tu en veux des histoires de merde ? Si aujourd'hui il fait 0° et qu'on annonce qu'il fera deux fois moins chaud demain, il fera combien ? "

" C'est bon ? Tu as fini ta petite crise ? "

" Non je l'ai pas fini. Je sais pas si tu te rend compte, mais tu as tué toute ma famille, pourri mon enfance, fait seulement ressentir la haine. Tu m'as balancé les arcanes lunaire, tu as tué la femme que j'aimais. JE TE HAIS ! "

" Je sais... Mais je t'avais dit qu'on resterait frère même à travers la haine. "

" Pour moi ça va faire belle lurette que tu n'es plus mon frère. "

" Si tu le dis..."

Il se rapprocha de Sasuke et lui cala un morceau de pain dans la bouche.

" Bouffe et arrête de me prendre la tête. "

Il s'éloigna, laissant seule Sasuke avec un morceau de pain dans la bouche.

Ils continuèrent de marcher. Sasuke était sur l'épaule de Kisame, se faisant ballotter d'avant en arrière à chaque pas. Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard devant une espèce de grotte. Ils pénétrèrent dedans. Sasuke fut surpris par la grotte. Alors que au départ, il ressemblait à n'importe quelle grotte, un fois passé un petit couloir, ils débouchèrent sur une salle immense. Elle était semblable, en dimension, à un château. Tout semblait démesuré. Il était dans un endroit où la gravité ne semblait pas avoir de prise. Le plafond, situé à vingt mètres du sol, était une succession d'arc en plein cintre ( arc semi-cylindrique). Les piliers avaient une base épaisse et se terminaient par une simple pointe. La façon dont le plafond tenait relevé du prodige.

" _C'est magnifique. Mais qui a pu fabriquer cette endroit ? _"

Ils progressèrent jusqu'au bout de la salle, poussèrent une porte de cinq mètre de haut. Il débouchèrent sur un couloir. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils arrivèrent à un embranchement. Ils prirent à gauche, tombèrent sur un autre embranchement, prirent à droite, puis gauche, gauche, droite, droite. Jamais Itachi et Kisame ne semblait hésiter.

" _Gauche, droite, gauche, gauche, droite, droite. _" mémorisa Sasuke.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à ce qui ressemblait fort à des catacombes. Ils poussèrent Sasuke dans une petite cellule, lui retirèrent les liens qui l'entravait, et l'accrochèrent à d'immenses chaînes faîtes dans un métal qui semblait inattaquable, que ce soit par les techniques conventionnelles, ou même par le temps. Itachi se tourna vers Sasuke.

" Ces chaînes ont les mêmes propriétés que le sceaux que nous t'avons apposé. Elles t'empêcheront tout accès à ton chakra, que ce le tien ou celui du sceaux. On s'est bien compris ? "

Sasuke acquiesça, et Itachi retira le sceaux du ventre de Sasuke.

" Nous te ferons porter de la nourriture et de l'eau deux fois par jour. Pour ce qui est des besoins naturels, tu as un trou juste là qui est dirigé vers une source naturelle. N'envisage même pas de t'échapper par la. C'est trop étroit, et sans jutsu... Bon je te laisse, j'ai un rapport à faire. "

Sur ce, Itachi et Kisame repartirent par le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Sasuke tenta, par acquis de conscience, de se défaire des chaînes. Ils n'avaient visiblement aucune possibilité de s'en défaire. Il chercha alors une autre solution en observant la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut une mèche rose dans la cellule d'à côté.

"_ Sakura est morte. C'est juste un moyen de me faire craquer._ "

Il décida de fermer les yeux puis il s'endormit, ne voulant pas savoir comment l'Akatsuki comptait jouait avec ces nerfs.


	11. Un inconnu blond

Voilà ce que je pense être un chapitre assez intéressant. Mais bon, au final c'est le lecteur qui décide. L'écrivain n'a rien à dire, et c'est tant mieux.

**Chapitre 11**

Sasuke se réveilla, le lendemain, ne pouvant savoir quelle heure il était. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement.

" _Peut être que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je suis dans mon lit, à Konoha, avec Sakura à côté de moi. _"

Il tenta de bouger ses mains, mais il les sentait lourde.

" _Finalement ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Je suis bel et bien prisonnier, dans un cachot de l'Akatsuki. _"

Il ouvrit les yeux et vu que la mèche rose n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il s'en approcha et l'examina. C'était de vrai cheveux.

" _Ils sont en train de jouer avec mes nerfs. Ils veulent me faire croire que Sakura est toujours vivante pour me pousser à bout. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils ont voulu me choper, mais on va éviter de se faire des crises de paranoïa_._ Okay ?_ "

" Okay " murmura Sasuke.

Il recommença son étude des chaînes. Elles étaient suffisamment longue pour lui permettre de parcourir toute la cellule, qui d'ailleurs faisait deux mètres sur quatre. Il n'y avait pas de mur, simplement des barreaux, fait dans le même matériaux que les chaînes. Il chercha à apercevoir d'autres détenus mais il était tout seul.

" _C'est pas ce soir que je vais me faire un go. _"

Il y'avait une paillasse avec un drap posé dessus qui ressemblait de très loin, les yeux fermé, à un lit. Il étudia le trou, mais il était effectivement trop étroit pour, ne serait ce, espérait passer ces deux pieds. On lui avait confisqué tout son équipement, bandeau compris. Il n'avait sur lui que ses vêtements, qui, à son grand regret, n'avait jamais posséder d'arme caché. Pour être bref, il était tout seul, enchaîné, privé de chakra, sans la moindre arme.

" _Wouhou ! Je vais m'éclater !_ "

Il reporta son attention sur la mèche rose.

_" Est ce qu'elle avait pu appartenir à Sakura ? Pour quelle raison foutre une mèche rose dans la cellule d'à côté ? _"

Il étudia la cellule voisine. La paillasse était défaite, les chaînes était posées n'importe comment, alors que dans les autres cellules, elles étaient parfaitement rangées. Cette cellule semblait avoir été occupé récemment en tout cas.

Sasuke entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il aperçut deux hommes cagoulés arrivant avec un brancard. Le brancard était recouvert d'un tissu mais on pouvait apercevoir les formes d'une personne en dessous. Essoufflée donc vivante visiblement, si l'on en croit les mouvements saccadés du drap. Ils passèrent devant la cellule de Sasuke, sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Ils déposèrent un bol qui contenait une " nourriture " visqueuse avec un verre d'eau. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à la cellule d'à côté, ouvrirent la porte, puis retirèrent le drap de la personne.

Sasuke sentit son coeur s'arrêtait. C'était Sakura.

Ils posèrent Sakura, qui avait les yeux fermé, à même le sol, puis lui passèrent les chaînes autours des poignets. Sakura ne chercha même pas à se défendre, visiblement habitué à cette répétition des gestes. Les gardes sortirent, fermèrent la porte, puis déposèrent un bol et un verre, puis s'en allèrent comme ils étaient venus.

Sasuke était tétanisé à la vue de Sakura. Il ne savait pas du tout s'il devait être content ou pas, suspicieux ou non. Un tas de sentiments totalement contradictoire lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il murmura :

" Sakura ? Sakura, c'est toi ? "

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, visiblement surpris d'avoir de la compagnie. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Sasuke puis un grand sentiment de joie se fit apparu sur le visage de Sakura. Elle s'approcha de la cellule de Sasuke, tout doucement, visiblement intimidé. Sasuke se rapprocha aussi de Sakura, leur visage était de plus en plus proche. Puis, en un geste, Sasuke retourna Sakura de façon à ce qu'elle soit dos au barreau, puis il passa ses chaînes autours du coup de Sakura. Il commençait à tirer, étranglant Sakura. Il hurla :

" Sakura est morte, il y'a trois semaines ! J'ai vu son cadavre ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire croire que vous l'avez ramené à la vie !_ "_

Sakura était visiblement en train d'asphyxié lorsqu'elle murmura :

" Sasuke. C'est moi. C'est Sakura. Relâche moi... Tu vas me tuer. "

" Prouve le moi ! Dis moi quelque chose que seul la vrai Sakura savait ! "

" Tu m'as ramené d'Orochimaru alors qu'on me tortu... torturait. "

" N'importe quel idiot ayant lu mon dossier le saurait. "

" C'est pas tout... Tu as essayé de me tuer alors que tu étais en niveau 2. "

Sasuke relâcha la pression, permettant à Sakura de respirer, mais il laissa les chaînes en place. Ca, seul la vrai Sakura pouvait le savoir. Il ne l'avait répété à personne, pas même à Naruto, mais on pouvait très bien l'avoir espionner.

" Si tu es la vrai Sakura, comment se fait il qu'on t'ait enterré ? "

" Je ne savais même pas qu'on m'avait enterré... Ecoute, j'ai été kidnappée alors que je cueillais quelques fleurs. On est arrivé derrière moi, je n'ai rien entendu, on m'a assommée. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans cette cellule. Je pensais que vous alliez partir à ma recherche, donc je ne me suis pas inquiété outre mesure. "

La théorie semblait plus ou moins valable. Il retira ces chaînes du cou de Sakura, permettant à celle ci de se dégager. Elle s'assit afin de reprendre son souffle, qui était déjà court avant d'arriver. Sasuke la regardait toujours, plus ou moins méfiant, ne sachant pas s'il avait affaire à la vraie Sakura. Il ne pouvait même pas se servir de ses sharingans afin de vérifier si il s'agissait d'un camouflage, ou bien si c'était Sakura.

" _Dans le doute, autant partir du principe que c'est la vraie Sakura. Je verrai bien si elle fait une erreur d'ici peu. _"

Mais il y'avait une autre raison qui le poussait à penser que c'était la vraie Sakura. Inconsciemment il avait toujours espéré que Sakura soit toujours en vie, ce qui le facilitait à croire. Il s'excusa au près de Sakura :

" Je suis désolé pour ma réaction... Je t'ai enterré... donc je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir... Alors dans le doute... "

" C'est pas grave... Mais il faudra qu'on mette un code au point si ça se reproduit. "

Cette remarque fit sourire Sasuke. Il se délectait de chacune des paroles de Sakura, tant il était content de pouvoir entendre cette voix qu'il pensait ne plus entendre autre part que dans son esprit. Il reprit la parole :

" Pourquoi étais tu sur un brancard ? Qu'est ce qu'ils te font exactement ? Et pourquoi avait il besoin de te garder vivant ? "

" Si j'étais sur un brancard, c'est parce qu'ils me font tous les jours des prises de sang. Après ça, j'ai tout sauf la force de rester debout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me garde vivant... Ils doivent encore avoir besoin de moi... " Elle patienta quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. " C'est... C'est vrai que j'ai été enterré ? Qu'est ce que vous avez mis dans le cercueil ? "

" Ton cadavre présumé... "

Elle cacha son effroi en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

" Mais... Mais... "

" Calme toi. Si tu es toujours vivante, ça veut dire qu'on a enterré quelqu'un d'autre, peut être même un assemblage de plusieurs cadavre. Je ne sais pas du tout. "

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

" Content ptit frère ? "

" Itachi..." Il ne l'avait même pas entendu venir.

" Je vois que tu avais apprécié le cadeau qu'on t'avais fait. Et idiot comme tu es, tu n'as même pas cherché à vérifier que c'était Sakura. "

" Qu'est ce que c'était que cette chose que vous nous avait laissé ? "

" Et bien... Ca faisait longtemps qu'on étudiait Sakura. Un spécialiste en marionnette, peut être pas au niveau de Sasori en matière d'utilisation mais certainement meilleurs en fabrication, a crée une Sakura de toute pièce à partir de cadavre. "

" Comment s'appelle ce marionnettiste ? "

" Son nom ne te servira rien étant donné qu'il est mort, mais si ça te fait plaisir. Il s'appelait Géin. Il était vraiment très bon... Dommage pour lui. "

" Quelle était l'intérêt de cette manoeuvre ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué Sakura ? "

" Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je pense avoir suffisamment répondu à tes questions. J'étais venu pour observer vous retrouvailles, et puis te dire que tu peux manger sans crainte. Mange, tu en aura besoin. "

" Vous voulez me faire aussi des prises de sang ? "

" Oui. Sur ce, je vous laisse. "

Et Itachi s'en alla, tranquillement.

Pendant la discussion entre Sasuke et Itachi, Sakura s'était approché de la cellule de Sasuke. Elle attrapa la main de Sasuke, ravie de retrouver un peu de chaleur humaine. Sasuke essaya de l'étreindre comme il le put.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne tenta d'amorcer un mouvement. Ils se sentaient bien dans cette position, chacun ayant retrouver la chaleur de l'autre. Le monde n'aurait pas pu être meilleur si l'on exceptait le fait d'être enchaîné dans les sous sol de l'une des organisation les plus dangereuses au monde. Sasuke, même s'il n'avait pas envie de briser ce moment, se dit qu'il était temps de revenir sur terre. Il se détacha de l'étreinte de Sakura

" Tu as une idée de la façon de sortir d'ici ? "

Sakura qui, visiblement, en voulait à Sasuke de briser lui répondit d'un ton assez sec.

" Pas la moindre. J'ai tout essayé, mais sans chakra, y'a pas grand chose à faire. "

" Et choper les gardes ? "

" Ils s'y attendent. J'ai déjà réussit à en attraper un, mais son coéquipier l'a immédiatement tué. Je me suis retrouvé sans moyen de pression. "

" Ils ne t'ont fait aucune torture ? Aucun genjutsu ? Ils te prennent juste ton sang ? "

" Oui... Il te pose sur un drôle de fauteuil, t'attache les mains, puis récupèrent environs 40 de ton sang. Ils font ça une fois tous les trois jours, le temps de te laisser d'en créer à nouveau. "

" Donc, si je comprend bien, ils ont besoin d'énormemment de sang. Le notre en l'occurrence. C'est donc pour ça qu'ils ne nous tuent pas. Mais quant à savoir à quoi sert ce sang... "

" Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut être pour des expériences... Mais autant je comprendrai pour toi, autant pour moi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai un sang tout ce qu'il y'a de plus banale. Je suis du groupe O, et je n'ai aucun ancêtre qui ne fut un ninja. "

" C'est vrai... Bon, je propose qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Sinon je doute qu'on vienne nous chercher. "

" Et Naruto ? Il sera le premier à partir à ta recherche. "

" Naruto ne viendra pas. Il... Il a été anéanti par ta mort. Quand je suis parti, ça faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas bouger de sa chambre. Je ne sais pas s'il se relèvera."

" Oh... "

" Donc pour le moment, il faut partir du principe qu'on est tout seul, et chercher à se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord. "

" D'accord. Tu propose quoi ? "

" Les chaînes ont l'air incassable, et semble bloquer toutes nos cavités de chakra. Le trou est trop petit. Les barrière trop serrées. Et on a aucune arme. Je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas la moindre idée. "

" Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi défaitiste. "

" C'est vrai... Mais j'avoue que je suis totalement largué. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. Je pense que le plus important c'est de se débarrasser de ces chaînes. Ce sont les gardes qui ont les clefs ? "

" Oui... Mais comme je t'ai dit, ils ne nous laissent aucune ouverture. Celui qui a les clefs restent en retrait, le temps que le sceaux soit apposé. "

" Bon... Sinon pendant le trajet jusqu'au labo ? "

" Avant de te détacher, ils t'apposent un sceaux qui t'endors et te bloque le chakra. Ils te le retirent une fois arriver. Pour le retour, il ne pose rien, étant donner que tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, ils préfèrent te laisser récupérer plus rapidement grâce au chakra. Mais ils se tiennent près à t'en poser un si tu bouges. "

" Je vois... Sinon je pensais à un truc. Ils rentrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils viennent te chercher ? "

" Oui. Il y'en a un en retrait, celui qui a les clefs, prêt à intervenir. Je te l'ai déjà dit. "

" Je crois que j'ai une idée. "

Il s'approcha de Sakura, et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu les deux gardes pénétrèrent dans la cellule de Sasuke. Sasuke était allongé à l'autre bout de la cellule. Il semblait dormir paisiblement. De son côté, Sakura semblait elle aussi dormir paisiblement. Cependant, elle était collé à la cellule de Sasuke, comme si le fait de se rapprocher de celui ci la rassurer. Les deux gardes, quant à eux, n'était pas très rassuré. Ils avaient réussi à mettre la fille aux cheveux roses aux pas, mais le garçon avait un réputation d'homme assez rusé. Ils s'approchèrent avec précaution. Le premier garde sortit son sceaux, prêt à le déposer. Il approcha sa main du torse de Sasuke, quand celle ci fut bloquée par Sasuke, qui, en une seconde, posa le sceaux sur ce dernier. Le second garde avait sorti un kunaï, prêt à menacer Sakura, quand il sentit une chaîne passait sous son cou. Il fut instantanément projeté contre les barreaux, et n'eut pas le temps de prier lorsque sa nuque fut brisé. Sakura avait tout simplement lancé sa chaîne, puis avait étranglé le garde. (NdA : au risque de passer pour un écrivain totalement médiocre, j'ai trouvé la solution en même temps que les personnages. Sinon, je l'avoue, je me demandais bien comment ils allaient s'évader. Je trouvais que l'Akatsuki (ou moi) avait pensé à tout. ) Sasuke n'eut ensuite, aucune difficulté à récupérer les clefs sur l'homme à la nuque brisée. Il acheva le second, ne voulant prendre aucun risque. Il détacha ensuite ces chaînes et sentit tout le chakra affluer dans son corps.

" _Que c'est bon comme sensation. J'avais oublié..._ "

Il sortit de sa cellule, s'approcha de celle de Sakura, ouvrit la porte, et détacha Sakura. Elle tenta d'étreindre Sasuke, mais celui ci se déroba.

" Ecoute.. On a pas le temps. " furent la seule réponse de Sasuke

Ils sortirent par où ils étaient arrivés. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand couloir, puis atteignirent l'embranchement.

" Si ma mémoire est bonne, on a fait gauche, droite, gauche, gauche, droite, droite. Donc pour le retour, c'est l'inverse. On y va. " souffla Sasuke.

Ils firent donc gauche, gauche, droite, droite, gauche, droite, et ils retrouvèrent le premier couloir. Ils passèrent la grande porte, qui grinça à leur grand regret. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle gigantesque. Il n'y avait personne. Sakura s'approcha près d'un mur. Il y'avait un dessin de graver. Elle se tourna près de Sasuke, prêt à lui montrer.

" On a pas le temps. " s'écria celui ci.

" Cette endroit n'a pas été fabriqué par l'Akatsuki, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et je doute qu'il se soit installer ici pour la décoration, alors je pense que ces gravures pourraient nous aider à comprendre pourquoi ils ont besoin de nous. "

" Très bien, mais fait vite. Je te laisse une minute. "

Elle observa l'image. Ca représentait une gigantesque bataille. Il y'avait d'un côté des tas d'humains, avec neuf dessins qui représentait quelque chose de plus gros. De l'autre côté, il y'avait une gravure qui représentait une bête immense. A elle seule, elle faisait la taille des neuf autres dessins. Elle ne semblait pas du tout être habiter par des intentions pacifiques. Elle observa le dessin de plus près. On aurait dit qu'il y'avait une dizaine de filament à l'arrière du dessin.

" _Ce sont des queues. Il y'a dix queues. Je pensais pourtant que le maximum était de neuf. Juubi ? _" (NdA : dix queues)

Elle fut tirée de ces réflexions par un Sasuke de plus en plus impatient.

" Bon on y va ? "

" Oui, oui c'est bon. Allons y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, en courant. Ils passèrent le dernier couloir pour se retrouver à l'entrée de la grotte, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur.

" Ils ont posé un rocher devant. Sakura, tu as assez de chakra ? "

" Tu rigole ? Ca va faire cinq semaine que je n'ai pas dépensé une goutte. "

Elle se mit en position, donna un coup de poing dans le mur, et celui se désintégra complètement.

" Par contre, pour la discrétion... " souffla Sasuke

" On s'en fout, on est dehors maintenant. "

Une nouvelle voix s'éleva derrière eux.

" Ca j'en doute. "

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à un homme vêtu d'une cape aux armes de l'Akatsuki. Il retira sa cape pour laisser place à un individu de taille moyenne. Ses yeux noir accompagnait ces cheveux blonds en bataille. Il avait un visage d'ange, et ne ressemblait pas à l'image que l'on se faisait d'un ninja. " _J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. _"

" Je vous prierai de bien retourner à vos cellules sans faire d'histoire, s'il vous plaît. " Il souriait en disant ça. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire mauvais ou ironique. C'était un sourire très doux, qui semblait laisser transparaître une gentillesse sans limite.

" Tu plaisante, j'espère ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te suivre tranquillement. " répliqua Sasuke.

" Je pensais bien que nous allions arrivé à cette petite difficulté. "

" Une difficulté ? Je ne vois aucune difficulté la dedans. On s'affronte, et si on gagne, on s'enfuit. Point à la ligne. "

" Comme vous voudrez. " L'inconnu perdit son sourire, regarda alternativement Sakura et Sasuke, puis disparut.

Sasuke se prit un coup de poing la seconde d'après qui le projeta contre le mur. Il fut sonné et eut énormément de difficulté à se relever.

" _Quelle vitesse. Encore plus que Lee sans ses poids._ "

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin son raisonnement lorsqu'il se prit un coup de pied dans le sternum qui le renvoya valser contre le mur.

" _Mais qu'est ce que fout Sakura ? _"

Il la vit, un sceaux déjà apposé au front, dans les vapes.Il activa ses sharingans, prêt à anticiper le prochain coup. Il commença à se relever lorsqu'il qu'il s'écrasa une nouvelle fois sur le mur, qui semblait de plus en plus profond.

Il se releva, pour la dernière fois, jusqu'au moment où un sceaux lui fut déposé dans le dos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère avoir répondu aux quelques interrogations que vous vous posiez et en avoir fait germer des nouvelles.

Au risque de me faire abattre dans une rue sombre, n'en déplaise à Shinna chan, je suis à l'origine de ces idées. J'avais déjà écrit ces chapitres avant que Shinna me propose ces idées mais je ne pouvais pas le dire au risque de casser le suspense. Mais j'adresse toutes mes félicitations à Shinna chan pour avoir deviné ce que j'allais faire. Sinon, pour parler du prochain chapitre, j'ai du mal. Je l'ai écrit mais je le retravaille car je ne suis pas satisfait du résultat. A plus


	12. Une nouvelle cellule

Snif, j'ai plus de review... J'écrit pour moi finalement, comme c'était prévu au départ. Mais si vous pouviez me laisser un mot juste pour me dire que c'est très mauvais, ça me ferai très plaisir. Je ne suis pas super content de ce chapitre, mais j'ai peur qu'à force de le travailler il soit encore plus mauvais.

**Chapitre 12**

" _Comme je l'avais prédit, c'est pas ce soir que je vais me faire un go. _"

Sasuke tentait de faire preuve d'une ironie qui lui était peu commune. Il tenta de se gratter la jambe, mais les chaînes étaient trop courtes.

" _Visiblement ils sont rancuniers. _"

Sasuke avait été ramené dans sa cellule après sa tentative d'évasion. On lui avait cependant attribué des chaînes bien plus courtes, limitant grandement ces mouvements. Un lourd boulet le maintenait sur place. " _Ils ne veulent vraiment pas qu'il se fasse la malle cette fois._ " Quant à Sakura, Sasuke n'avait pas la moindre idée quant à son état et sa position. L'Akatsuki avait décidé de les séparer, pour éviter une nouvelle évasion en binôme.

"_ Et si je me tentais une évasion en solitaire. "_

Une autre voix se fit entendre dans sa tête : c'était celle de la raison.

" _Par quoi on commence. Allez pour le fun, les chaînes. Aucun moyen de les retirer sans la clef. Le boulet ? Pas la clef, c'est con. Les barreaux ? Déjà il faut atteindre les barreau. Et puis, en admettant que tu réussisse à sortir, il ne faut pas oublier l'homme blond. _"

Il repensa à la raclée qu'il s'était pris par l'inconnu. Il ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer et s'était pris plusieurs coups violent, alors qu'ils avaient activé son sharingan.

" _Il me rappelle quelqu'un mais je ne vois pas qui ? C'est énervant. "_

Il laissa son esprit dérivé sur ce visage, à la recherche du moindre indice. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il avait dû, tout au plus, l'apercevoir en photo, ou bien rencontré quelqu'un d'assez similaire physiquement.

" _Peut être que ça ne veut rien dire. Je vois d'ailleurs pas à quoi ça m'avancerai de le connaître. _"

Il laissa son esprit vagabondé sur Sakura, Naruto...

_" Bordel, c'est ça. Ce type ressemble à Naruto. Peut être que c'est un lointain cousin. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup si on excepte la couleur des yeux. L'un a des yeux noirs comme moi, l'autre à les yeux bleus comme. _"

Il avait finalement trouvé où il avait déjà vu un visage pareil, avec toujours ce sourire rieur au visage. Pourtant, autant il trouvait le sourire de Naruto avenant, autant celui de l'inconnu était bizarre. Il avait senti que sous ce sourire, il y'avait quelque chose de briser. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il savait que jamais il ne tournerai le dos à cette homme.

" Alors tu t'es bien dégourdi ? " Itachi venait d'apparaître devant la cellule. Sasuke leva les yeux vers son grand frère.

" Je t'emmerde ! Où est Sakura ? "

" On l'a mise dans une autre cellule afin de calmer tes ardeurs. Si tu fais le con, c'est elle qui prend. On s'est bien compris ? "

Sasuke acquiesça. Itachi ajouta.

" On lui a dit la même chose." Il prit un air pensif. " C'est marrant quand on y réfléchit. Si c'était une personne que tu ne connaissais pas, tu t'en foutrais qu'il paît les pots cassé. Alors que si c'est une personne que tu aime... On peut être certain que tu n'agiras pas. "

Sasuke ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y'avait de drôle. Itachi ouvrit la cellule pour s'approcher de Sasuke. Il s'accroupit face à son frère et pointa les bleus qui ornait le corps de Sasuke.

" Je vois que tu as rencontré Kaitetsu Tatsumaki. "

" Le mec qui sourit tout le temps ? "

" Oui... Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de l'affronter à nouveau. Il ne sourira pas tout le temps, et lorsqu'il arrête de sourire... " Itachi se leva brusquement, visiblement surpris de sa remarque. "Bon je te laisse. "

" Pourquoi as tu tué tout le monde ? "

" Tu comprendras un jour. "

Il ferma la porte et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité.

Sakura se réveilla dans un grand lit à baldaquin rose. Elle se roula sur le côté et tomba du matelas. Elle s'écrasa par terre de tout son poids et cria. Elle était retombé sur ces chaînes.

" _Où je suis là ? _"

Elle se releva doucement, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la douleur et observa la salle où elle se trouvait.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre d'environs trente mètres carrés, avec du papier peint fleuri. Elle était éclairé par la lumière du jour à travers un trou dans la roche.Il y'avait une petite table au milieu de la salle avec deux chaises. Il y'avait un coin salle de bain, avec une cabine douche, ainsi que des toilettes. Si on exceptait les jolies chaînes, c'était une vrai chambre d'ami.

La seule porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Kaitetsu Tatsumaki qui chantonnait ( And after all, you're my wonderwall !). Il avait des vêtements propre dans une main, et un plateau repas dans l'autre. Il alla déposer les vêtements soigneusement plié sur le lit, et déposa le petit déjeuner sur la table. Il se tourna vers Sakura et la gratifia d'un grand sourire. Sakura regarda la scène ébahie. Puis elle se ressaisit, s'approcha du lit et jeta les vêtements par terre.

" _Ils croient quoi ? Que parce qu'ils sont gentils avec moi je vais l'être avec eux. Il faut pas déconner non plus. _"

" Oh... Mais pourquoi avez vous jeté ces vêtements ? J'ai eu du mal à les récupérer, vous savez. "

C'était Kaitetsu Tatsumaki qui s'exprimait. Il se pencha pour essayer de récupérer les vêtements mais il se prit les pieds dans sa cape et s'écroula lamentablement.

" Oups... Excusez je ne suis pas très adroit. " Il rigola en disant ça. Il se releva en prenant garde de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa cape une nouvelle fois.

" J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait mal en vous posant le sceau. Vous avez une peau tellement fragile que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de l'abîmer. "

" A quoi jouez vous ? " demanda Sakura.

" Je vous demande pardon ? "

" A quoi jouez vous en m'installant dans une cellule tout confort, en venant tout souriant, en faisant l'idiot. "

" Je ne joues à rien. J'ai vu dans quelle cellule vous avez installé, et j'ai trouvé que c'était indigne de gentlemen comme nous. Alors j'ai pris sur moi de vous déposez dans cette cellule. Et puis, veuillez excuser ma maladresse. Elle est tout ce qu'il y'a de plus naturelle chez moi. Je n'ai jamais été très adroit. "

"_ Fous toi de ma gueule. _" pensa Sakura, puis elle reprit :

" Comment vous appelez vous ? "

" Kaitetsu Tatsumaki pour servir " dit il en faisant une révérence " Si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai quelques détails à régler. "

Il amorça un départ puis se retourna une fois devant la porte.

" Excusez moi, j'ai failli oublié. En cas de tentative d'évasion, c'est votre ami qui en paierait les conséquences. Et puis voici un livre pour vous occuper "

Il jeta le livre qui passa entre les barreaux et atterrit pile sur l'oreiller. Sakura le pris pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Il s'agissait d'un bouquin dans le style Kakashi.

" Eloge à la fessée... Je l'emmerde ! "

De haine, elle déchira le livre page par page.

Sasuke n'avait pas quitté ces chaînes depuis deux jours. Il était resté appuyer contre le mur, n'ayant de toute façon rien de mieux à faire.

" _Je pense qu'aujourd'hui je vais avoir droit à ma prise de sang. Jamais je n'oserai leur avouer que j'apprécie pas trop les piqûres. _"

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, Itachi arriva, accompagner de deux gardes. Il s'approcha, apposa le sceaux sur Sasuke, qui de toute façon n'avait aucune envie de se débattre. Ils le détachèrent, puis le transportèrent sur le brancard jusqu'à l'amener dans la fameuse salle réservé au prise de sang.

Sasuke se réveilla et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit où il était. C'était une salle ayant la forme d'un dôme. Dix mètres plus haut, sur le plafond était dessiné une sorte de soleil, avec dix rayons lumineux autours de lui. " _Je doute que cela représente le soleil. Le soleil n'a pas des crocs_. " pensa Sasuke. Il tenta de bouger mais il vit qu'il était attaché par des contentions au métal à une chaise. Ses poignets, chevilles étaient bloqués. Il fut stupéfait par la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. La chaise sur laquelle il reposait, était en bois massif et accroché à un cône en métal suspendu au dessus du vide. Il y'avait de minuscule gouttière dans le dossier, et elle semblait rejoindre les bords du cônes. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience des ponts qui se trouvait tout autours lui et permettait de rejoindre la chaise.

" _Ils ont dû avoir du mal à m'amener ici. "_

" Impressionnant, n'est ce pas ? " lança Itachi, à une extrémité d'un pont près de l'entrée.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment on allait récupérer son sang, et surtout, pourquoi dans cette salle.

" Rassure toi, je connais ta phobie des aiguilles, alors nous allons passé outre les piqûres. "

Itachi lança deux kunaï qui allèrent se planter dans les épaules de son frère, Sasuke sera les poings. Comme prévu, le sang commença à perler le long des plaies. Il glissa tout doucement le long des côtes, puis s'insinua dans le creux des hanches pour finalement goutter sur le fauteuil. Il s'infiltra dans des gouttières que Sasuke avait aperçu, pour serpenter le long du cône jusqu'à arriver à la pointe du strobile ( fruit en cône du houblon). Le sang forma une goutte qui s'étira jusqu'à céder pour tomber au fond du trou.

Au fil des minutes, Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il apercevait des points blancs devant lui. Il s'évanouit finalement après une bonne demi heure.

Le lendemain

Sakura, de son côté, avait passé une nuit, ma foi, pas si mauvaise. Elle pouvait haïr l'Akatsuki, mais il fallait reconnaître que ce lit était très agréable après son petit mois sur une paillasse. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut Kaitetsu Tatsumaki qui l'observait depuis l'autre bout de la salle. "_ Qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? _" Celui ci ayant vu que Sakura s'était réveillé se permit de la saluer.

" Bien le bonjour. Vous avez bien dormi ? "

" Où est Sasuke ? "

Kaitetsu se gratta le front, puis secoua la tête.

" Ne gâchons pas votre réveil en abordant ce sujet. Combien voulez vous de sucre avec votre café ? "

" Je veux savoir où est Sasuke "

Il soupira.

" Très bien... Pour tout vous dire, il a passé la nuit dans la salle du Don. J'imagine qu'il doit être très fatigué à l'heure qu'il est. Mais au moins, nous avons la certitude qu'il se tient tranquille. Je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit, mais je regrette d'avoir eu à intervenir. "

" Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'aluminium. "

" Je vous demande pardon ? " questionna Kaitetsu, interloqué.

" Non rien. "

" Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Combien de sucre dans votre café ? "

" Je ne prendrai pas de café. "

" Un thé peut être. "

" Non plus. A vrai dire, la seule chose que je veux est la bouillie infâme que j'ai reçu pendant plusieurs semaines. Je veux vivre dans les mêmes conditions que Sasuke. "

" Sasuke... "

" Oui Sasuke, l'homme que j'aime. "

" Pourquoi l'aimez vous ? "

" Cela ne vous regarde pas. "

" Pourtant, si mes renseignements sont bons, n'est ce pas celui qui vous a rejeté pendant des années ? "

Sakura fut stupéfait de voir la tournure que prenait la conversation. Kaitetsu lui parlait de chose, qui elle le pensait, n'avait pas d'importance. Pourtant, elle se rendit compte qu'à cette instant, elle en voulait toujours à Sasuke. Elle en voulait a Kaitetsu. Elle en voulait à Naruto qui n'avait pas réussi à ramener Sasuke. Elle voulait à la Terre entière. Elle s'exclama, toute sa haine dirigée contre cette homme et le reste du monde.

" Taisez vous ! "

( tu le hais. Avoue tu le hais.)

" Celui qui vous a assommé pour pouvoir s'enfuir ? "

" **Taisez vous !** " Son ton commençait à monter.

( tu voudrais qu'il n'est jamais existé )

" Celui qui vous a torturé, puis qui a tenté de vous tuer ? "

" **TAISEZ VOUS !** "

( vas y, soulage toi)

" Pourquoi êtes vous si énervée ? Je ne fait que vérifier mes informations. " demanda Tatsumaki, visiblement surpris par le caractère de Sakura.

Oui... Pourquoi était elle si énervée ? D'où lui venait toute cette haine, alors qu'au contraire, elle devrait être ravie que Sasuke soit là. Elle qui n'avait jamais haïe quelqu'un, à cette instant,elle haïssait Sasuke. Pire, elle le maudissait d'être toujours en vie. " _Reprend toi. Respire. Ne te laisse pas manipuler comme ça par cette être charmant. Ne te laisse pas manipuler. _"

" Veuillez m'excuser, je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps... "

" Je vous comprend parfaitement, c'est ma foi, fort compréhensible. Au fait qu'avez vous pensé du bouquin que je vous ai donné. "

" Je l'ai déchiré en petit morceau. Vous voyez le petit tas là bas ? "

" Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Veuillez m'excuser, il faut que je vous laisse. "

" Attendez ! "

" Oui ? "

Sakura prit une profonde inspiration, puis lança.

" Parlez moi de Juubi. "

Le sourire radieux du visage de Kaitetsu disparut. Il fut remplacé par un visage d'un homme fou, complètement fou.

" Tu le rencontrera rapidement. " murmura t'il entre sa mâchoire crispée.

Sakura fut effrayé par ce visage, mais elle tenta un autre angle d'approche.

" Parlez moi du 4e Hokage. " Sakura n'était pas bête, et avait tout de suite été troublé par la ressemblance avec le Yondaime.

Cette fois elle fut projeté contre le mur de sa cellule par le chakra qu'émettait Kaitetsu. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever, elle se prit un coup de poing en plein dans la figure qu'il l'envoya sur son lit. Encore à peine consciente, elle se fit tirer les cheveux par Kaitetsu qui lui glissa dans l'oreille.

" Plus jamais je ne veux entendre le nom du 4e... Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? "

Sakura ne put qu'acquiescer.

Sasuke venait de se réveiller dans sa cellule. Comme lui avait dit Sakura, il ne tenta absolument rien sur le chemin du retour. Il était trop épuisé. Trop de sang avait quitté son corps meurtris. Il était aussi faible que lors de son retour avec Sakura. " _Sakura... _" Il avait besoin d'elle, à ce moment. Il fallait qu'il la sente à ces côtés.

( elle te manque)

" _Je veux la voir. _"

( elle t'a trahi )

" _Non... C'est faux. _"

( elle est dans une cellule avec un vrai lit )

" _Je ne te crois pas_ "

( elle t'a trahi pour Kaitetsu)

" NON ! JAMAIS ELLE NE ME TRAHIRAI ! " Il avait crié cette fois. Mais pourquoi avait il crié ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Il se sentais las, las. Il voulait quitter cette endroit avec Sakura. Il voulait la retrouver... Il voulait... Il s'endormit.

Sakura réouvrit les yeux sur Kaitetsu. Ca faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il veillait sur elle tous les matins. Il était toujours là, avec son sourire, près à lui tendre une tasse de thé avec des tartines. Il était presque devenu un ami. Attentionné, souriant, gentil... L'homme presque idéal. Presque, car elle n'avait pas oublié le coup de poing qu'elle s'était pris lorsqu'elle avait parlé du Yondaime. Alors Sakura se contentait de banalité, la pluie et le beau temps, la mode... Elle perdait toute envie de vouloir s'évader, ayant trop peur pour Sasuke. Kaitetsu la rassurait en lui disant qu'il allait bien.

Sasuke allait de plus en plus mal. Il avait droit à une prise de sang tous les deux jours, chaque prise le mettant dans un état pire que le précédent. Il avait à peine la force de se ramper pour aller chercher la nourriture, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les gardes. Il se sentait très mal, nauséeux. Il avait froid, chaud, il tremblait tous le temps. Sa peau pâle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contraster avec la couleur de ses yeux. Il souffrait de maux de tête lancinant. Il ne trouvais pas le sommeil, apercevait des points blancs. Pour résumer, il était vraiment mal, très mal. Il n'envisageait même pas de s'évader dans ces conditions. En admettant que par le plus grand des hasards, il obtienne la clef, il était incapable de se guérir. Il n'arriverait jamais à l'entrée, et s'il y'avait un combat... Mieux valait éviter d'y penser. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule chance. Un certain Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 13. Voici voilà, à plus.


	13. Findus

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui ont voulu me laisser des reviews anonymes. Je n'avais pas vu que j'avais activé l'option anti review anonyme. Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour le moment. Mais j'ai quelques idées pour le prochain chap.

**Chapitre 13**

" Vous avez une idée de quelle grotte il s'agit, Maître. " questionna Naruto.

" Et bien... J'ai entendu parler d'une gigantesque grotte qui existerait dans les environs. Cependant, personne ne l'a jamais trouvée. Mais je ne serai pas surpris que l'Akatsuki s'y soit planqué. Ca pourrait être leur style. "

" A propos de style, vous trouvez que le meurtre gratuit de cette famille coïncide avec leurs habitudes ? "

" Pas le moins du monde. Il est fort possible que ce soit un piège. "

" Parfait ! Ca donne un peu de piquant à l'affaire. Ca aurait été trop facile autrement. " Kakashi n'était même pas surpris de la réaction de Naruto. Il se souvenait de Naruto lorsqu'ils avaient compris que Zabuza était toujours en vie. Il en tremblait de plaisir. Maintenant, ils allaient faire face à ce que l'histoire retient comme la plus grande organisation criminelle de tous les temps, mais Naruto n'avait pas changé. Il voulait toujours affronter les plus forts.

Ils progressèrent tranquillement le long du fleuve, sous la cime des arbres, à la recherche de cette grotte. Elle devait sans doute se situer près des falaise si l'on en croyait les descriptions qui définissait cette grotte comme étant apparenté à un château. Kakashi observait tranquillement le courant de la rivière lorsqu'un détail l'interpella. " _Mais elle remonte à contre sens la rivière ! Elle devrait redescendre... _" C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit. FWOOSH FWOOSH.

" Naruto ! Couche toi. " cria t'il. Mais ce n'était pas la peine, Naruto s'était déjà retourné ayant déjà entendu l'épée lui fonçant dessus. Il tendit la main pour dévier le zanbato en accrochant ( Naruto : j'ai pas accroché, j'ai ripé !) le manche de celui ci. Le zanbato tomba dans la rivière, mais en ressortit comme par enchantement pour aller se poser dans une main bleu de l'autre côté de la rive. Kisame venait d'apparaître.

" Tu te fais des entrées à la Zabuza ? " questionna Kakashi très tranquille

Kisame sourit, puis acquiesça.

" C'est moi qui lui est tout appris. " repondit le croustibat.

Kakashi opina puis observa les alentours à la recherche d'Itachi. ( Yoda : Toujours pas deux vont les siths, le maître et l'élève. Oups, d'histoire je me suis trompé. ) Kisame, ayant compris pourquoi Kakashi n'en avait visiblement rien à foutre de lui, dit :

" Si tu cherches Itachi, il n'est pas là. Il est chargé de surveiller le palais. Moi je suis chargé d'élimer les curieux. "

Naruto regarda Kakashi, puis commença à rire. Il n'avait absolument pas peur de Kisame. Visiblement vénère qu'on se foute de sa gueule, Kisame entama un dragon aqueux. Un gigantesque dragon d'eau fonça vers Naruto, qui l'esquiva d'un simple mouvement vers la droite. Cependant, il ne vit pas que le dragon lui fonçait dans le dos, revenant à la charge. Kakashi intervint en donnant un coup de pied à Naruto pour qu'il l'esquive en se décalant. Le dragon disparut après sa dernière tentative de meurtre, déversant des milliers de litre d'eau dans la rivière.

" Tu fais moins le fanfaron ! " cria Kisame.

" Je t'emmerde ! " répondit Naruto

Il s'élança vers Kisame un kunaï dans la paume de la main, mais fut rattrapé de justesse par Kakashi.

" Il n'est peut être pas le plus fort de l'Akatsuki, mais il n'en reste pas un moins un criminelle de rang S, alors tu calmes tes ardeurs ! " aboya Kakashi

Naruto obtempéra. Il rangea le kunaï qu'il avait sorti, et se plaça à côté de Kakashi. Celui ci releva son bandeau, révélant le non moins célèbre Sharingan, dernier cadeau d'un ami mort (NdA : quoique ça reste à prouver aux vues du dernier chap le 280). Il était prêt à se farcir le croustibat. (NdA : croustibat, qui peut te battre ? KAKASHI !)

" Naruto, celui là, tu me le laisse. Il a voulu tuer mon meilleur ennemi, mon meilleur rival. "

" Pas de problème. "

Naruto se retira du combat, et s'adossa à un arbre, les bras croisé.

" Alors comme ça, le ninja copieur veut m'affronter tout seul. Tu ne suis pas les règles qui veulent que les ninjas travaillent en équipe ? "

" Je vais faire une exception pour toi. " répliqua Kakashi.

Kakashi lança trois shurikens en direction de Kisame. Le zanbato se chargea de les repousser. Kisame leva les yeux dans la direction de Kakashi. Celui ci avait disparut. " _Merde, il est où ? _ " Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et l'aperçut. Il lança un kunaï vers le coeur de Kakashi mais celui ci créa un clone. Kakashi bis attrapa Kakashi et le poussa pour éviter le kunaï. Kakashi réatterit à cinq mètre de Kisame. Le bis eut moins de chance et se fit empaler par Samehaba, la gigantesque épée. Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Kisame releva son katana, et courut en direction de Kakashi en rabattant son épée vers l'épaule de Kakashi.Il l'esquiva d'un geste ample, en pivotant et frappa Kisame au visage. Celui ci tomba en arrière mais laissa tomber le zanbato de façon à qu'il tombe sur la jambe de Kakashi. Kakashi décala son pied et en profita pour shooter dans les côtes de Kisame encore au sol. Il fut projeté en direction du fleuve, glissa sur la rivière grâce à son contrôle de chakra puis se laissa couler pour disparaître. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Kakashi aperçut, grâce au sharigan, une quantité gigantesque de chakra malaxé. " _Pas glop ce truc _". La courant de la rivière ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Un tourbillon commença à se former puis il s'éleva. " _Merde, il utilise le taifuu shokyuu _( typhon élémentaire ) " Kakashi se fit prendre dans le tourbillon et se fit projeter à vingt mètre de hauteur. Il commença à retomber vers le sol, mais les courants aériens, conséquences du typhon, l'empêchait de rétablir sa position. Il allait s'écroulait sur le dos après une chute de vingt mètres. Il farfouillait dans sa mémoire afin de trouver une technique qui pourrait l'aider quand deux kunaïs, lancés puissamment, le percutèrent au niveau de l'épaule, le faisant basculer du bon côté et lui permettant de ratterrir sur ses deux jambes. Il enchaîna sur une roulade afin d'amortir la chute. Il regarda Naruto qui souriait, puis il observa son épaule et retira les deux kunaïs plantés. " _Sale gosse, il aurait pas pu visé autre chose. _" Il se retrouvait maintenant dans une position assez délicate, avec un poisson enragé face à lui, prêt à le découper. Son épaule gauche était en mauvais état. " _Pas bon tout ça. Vaudrais mieux écourter le combat._ " Il fit quelques signes et un chidori apparut dans sa main. Il bondit vers Kisame, prêt à lui transpercer le coeur. Néanmoins, Il enfonça sa main dans une matière coupante et compris que Kisame s'était servi de son Samehaba afin de parer le coup. Le Samehaba tomba en miette. " _Là, je suis vraiment dans la merde. _" Kisame leva son poing et l'abattit sur le visage de Kakashi. Kakashi fit un vol plané de deux mètre et dut retirer son masque afin de cracher du sang. Kisame se rapprocha doucement, toute sa haine dirigée vers Kakashi.

" Ca, c'est pour avoir détruit mon épée. Attend de voir ce que je vais faire pour m'avoir blessé. "

Il donna un violent coup de pied en direction du visage de Kakashi, mais celui ci se redressa et le para avec ces avants bras. Cependant la violence du choc le fit chanceler. " _Bordel, j'ai plus des masses de chakra. Je fais quoi maintenant ? " _

Kakashi jeta un regard à Naruto, qui observait la scène mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

" _C'est ça, fout toi de ma gueule. C'est pas toi qui t'es pris deux kunaïs dans l'épaule. _"

Kisame se rapprochait dangereusement, et il semblait avoir envie de se défouler avec du Taijutsu. Kakashi regardait le croustibat arriver, entendit le fleuve couler derrière lui, puis il eut une bonne idée.

Kisame donna un gigantesque coup de poing en direction de Kakashi, qui esquiva d'un léger mouvement d'épaule. Il saisit le bras de Kisame, puis commença à se laisser tomber en arrière. Il replia une jambe, et appuya le pied sur le sternum de Kisame. Puis, telle un ressort, il tendit sa jambe afin de jeter Kisame dans la rivière. Ca réussit. Kisame tomba sur l'eau puis se releva comme si de rien n'était.

" C'était pour quoi ce coup là ? " demanda t'il

" Tu vas voir. "

Kakashi enchaîna quelques signes, puis murmura :

" Raikon, Raikurai Kami ( la foudre divine) "

Des nuages noires apparurent dans le ciel, Kakashi se balançait d'avant en arrière en prononçant tel un mantra : " Kawabura, kawabura, kawabura ". Kisame comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il tenta vainement de sauter pour sortir de l'eau mais un éclair tomba sur la rivière électrocutant à mort Kisame.

Kakashi avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout, il s'apprêtait à s'écrouler quand il fut rattrapé par Naruto.

" C'est moi ou vous avez tiré sur votre réserve de chakra senseï ? " questionna Naruto en souriant.

" J'avoue que j'ai un peu tiré. Surtout avec le dernier jutsu ? "

Naruto aida son senseï à s'asseoir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au tas de cendre qui flottait sur la rivière.

" Il est bien mort, n'est ce pas ? " dit il en indiquant les cendres d'un coup de menton.

" Je pense que oui. L'éclair peut atteindre jusqu'à 1.000.000 de Volt. En plus il était sur de l'eau, alors je pense qu'on aura la paix. "

" Très bien. " Il regarda son senseï qui semblait à bout de souffle " Vous voulez qu'on fasse une pause pour la journée. Vous vous êtes pas mal dépensé aujourd'hui. "

Kakashi fit non de la tête.

" On doit être à proximité de la grotte, ou tout du moins d'un de leur repère. Si on s'arrête on risque de se faire tuer. Alors soit on rebrousse chemin soit on continue. Tu choisis quoi ? "

" Je continue et vous rebroussez chemin. "

" Tu plaisante ! Je ne te laisserai pas tout seul face à l'Akatsuki. "

" Vous êtes tout sauf en état de continuer, plus de chakra et une épaule en miette."

Kakashi fronça un sourcil

" Vous allez être un poids plus qu'autre chose. "

Kakashi fronça le deuxième sourcil (même si ça ne se voit pas.)

" J'ai plus de chance de m'en sortir si je n'ai pas à vous materner. "

Naruto goûta l'herbe. Kakashi s'était relevé, et l'avait jeté par terre telle un sac de patate.

" Tu vas voir si je vais pas m'en sortir. "

Il observa Naruto dont le visage avait changé d'expression. Il se mit à hurler :

" Baissez vous. "

Kakashi se baissa et une volée de shuriken passèrent au dessus de sa tête. Kisame, sans sa cape, enchaîna sur un coup de pied sur Kakashi pour l'envoyer valser.

" Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que vous étiez les premiers à utiliser cette technique…"

Kisame s'apprêtait à terminer sa phrase, lorsque Naruto apparut sous son buste un rasengan à la main. Il enfonça son bras en direction du coeur de Kisame. Celui ci fut projeté en arrière, il tourbillonna puis s'écrasa contre un arbre. Il retomba par terre le regard vide, un trou béant dans la poitrine.

" Bien jouer Naruto, tu t'es amélioré question vitesse. " prononça Kakashi.

" Comment il s'en est sorti ? Je croyais qu'il s'était pris un million de volt. "

Kakashi s'approcha de la rivière afin de l'observer. Il y'avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un fort dépôts de cristaux sur les rives du fleuve.

" Ingénieux " murmura t'il.

" Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? "

" Il a éliminé tous les sels minéraux présent dans l'eau avec je ne sais quelle jutsu. "

" Et alors ? Ca empêche pas le courant de passer que je sache. "

" En fait si. L'eau pur laisse très mal passer le courant. Ce sont les minéraux qui sont conducteurs. Voyant ce que je faisais, il a dû se servir d'un jutsu doton ou suiton pour éliminé les minéraux. Il s'est servi de sa cape pour faire une technique de substitution. Puis il s'est planqué sous l'eau."

" Je ne savais pas qu'il était si ingénieux. " répondit Naruto

" Je pense que à partir du moment où il s'est spécialisé dans le suiton, il a du s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un utilise l'électricité. Il a cherché à éviter ça. "

Naruto ne dit rien. Il était surpris par le niveau de Kisame. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réflexion de la part de cette brute. " _Peut être va t'il falloir que je pense un peu plus stratégique. " _

" Au vue de votre état et de votre refus de partir, je propose qu'on se repose cette nuit ici. Dormez, je m'occupe de surveiller les alentours. "

" Mais… On devrait faire des roulements. Sinon tu ne vas pas être opérationnel demain. "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais demander à Kyubi de me filer un coup de main. Grâce à lui, je peux me passer de sommeil pendant une semaine. Cependant je ne m'en sers pas à Konoha. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" J'aime trop me dire " encore cinq minutes " quand je me réveille. C'est tout con, mais rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup. C'est pas dormir qui est agréable, c'est juste après s'être réveillé, quand on est tout bien sur la couette."

Un blanc.

" Bon si on revenait au sujet qui nous intéresse. " interrompit Kakashi, visiblement excédé d'avoir ce genre de conversation à un kilomètre du repère de l'Aka. " Je te fais confiance, je passe en mode sommeil profond. Alors bonne nuit. "

" Bonne nuit. "

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, et se prit les rayons du soleil en plein dans la figure.

_" Attend, il est que quatre heures de l'aprem. _"

Trop tard, Kakashi s'était déjà assoupi, allongé par terre.

_"** Petit homme, je le sens pas trop cette endroit. "**_Il était aux alentours de deux heures du mat. Naruto s'était assis sur un pierre plate, et surveillait les environs, peu inquiet. Il pensait que l'Akatsuki n'apprendrait la mort de Kisame que le lendemain. Cependant, l'inquiétude de Kyubi le gênait.

" _Pourquoi ? A nous deux, on est quasiment imbattable. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète. "_

_" **Y'a un truc de pas net, je le sens au fond de moi. Je n'aime pas cette endroit. "**_

" _Je ne te savais pas froussard. _"

" **_C'est pas de la peur. C'est pire que ça ! "_**

" _Explique toi. Y'a un membre de l'Akatsuki surpuissant ? "_

_" **Je peux juste te certifier que ça n'a rien d'humain. "**_

" _Est ce que cette impression a augmenté au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approche ? _"

" **_Oui… "_**

_" Parfait, comme ça on peut trouver la grotte plus facilement. Tu me diras si on chauffe ou si on refroidit. "_

_" **Très bien… Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. **_"

Ce furent les derniers prononcés par Kyubi durant la nuit. Kyubi parlait peu, mais quand il parlait, Naruto écoutait. Il savait très bien que celui ci avait une expérience riche d'au moins neuf siècles. Mais sur ce coup là, Naruto refusait de rebrousser chemin. Il voulait faire la peau à l'Akatsuki, ceux qui avait tué Sakura et Sasuke. Il l'avait promis.

Il se leva avec douceur, cherchant à analyser la situation. "_ Sasuke est déclaré mort, alors qu'on a pas retrouver son cadavre. Pour un individu possédant un dojutsu aussi puissant, il est étonnant que le conseil n'est pas cherché à en savoir plus. On peut en conclure que : - soit le conseil a déjà trouvé son cadavre et n'a rien dit ; soit il sait qu'il est encore vivant. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre sa cloche. Admettons qu'il soit encore vivant, pourquoi le conseil le cacherait. Réponse ? _" Il réfléchit quelque minutes, appuyé sur un arbre. " _Soit c'est pour une raison d'état, du style il est retourné chez Oro. Soit quelqu'un ou quelque chose pousse le conseil à mentir. " _Il approfondit davantage son raisonnement. " _Admettons que quelqu'un est infiltré le conseil. Qui ça serait ? _" Il repensa à la fois où il avait sauvé Homura. " _Etrange qu'Itachi ne l'ait pas achevé alors qu'il avait eu tout le temps de le faire. On avait l'impression qu'il avait volontairement attendu que quelqu'un arrive avant de s'enfuir. D'ailleurs pourquoi était il venu seul. Une attaque de ce calibre s'effectue au moins en binôme. Plus j'y repense plus ça cloche. _"

Il entendit un bruit bizarre à sa droite. Il aperçut une jeune fille au cheveux rose. C'était Sakura. naruto recula d'un pas comme effrayé par ce qu'il vit.

" SAKURA ! Mais tu es morte ! "

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un coup de poing gigantesque qui l'envoya s'écraser sur le rocher plat. Il y resta adossé, une main posé sur la pierre plate. Il regarda Sakura, puis se rendit compte :

" Okay j'ai compris, tu n'es pas Sakura." Il ajouta : " Tu n'es même pas Homura. Je me trompe ? "

Sakura changea d'apparence et pris la forme d'Homura, puis il changea encore d'apparence. Naruto avait devant lui un crâne recouvert de peau, avec une face totalement lisse. Il n'y avait aucun visage, pas la moindre marque distinctive, ni yeux, ni bouche. On aurait dit les premières ébauches qu'un Dieu aurait fait avant de créer le genre humain.

" Tu es plus intelligent que je le pensais. " Il avait une voix banale. Ni froide, ni chaude, ni agressive, ni douce. Entièrement neutre, elle ne possédait aucun timbre, une voix de robot. Elle ne laissait pas la moindre sur l'esprit. La décrire devenait totalement absurde. " On n'avait pourtant pas tari d'éloge sur ton imbécillité. "

Naruto sourit.

" J'ai changé. Mais je vois que tu me surpasse en ce domaine. Mais ce n'est pas avec ce genjutsu que tu vas m'avoir. "

" Ce n'est pas un genjutsu… C'est un réorganisation complète de toutes mes cellules. "

Il marqua une pause. Naruto regarda l'Homme avec dégoût. " Alors c'était ça votre plan depuis le début… Infiltrez le conseil de Konoha. Vous êtes venu à trois. Vous avez tué Homura, l'un d'entre vous s'est enfui avec son cadavre, et les deux derniers ont joué la comédie. "

" Dans les grandes lignes ça s'est déroulé comme ça. "

" Mais je ne vois pas quel intérêt. Depuis que vous êtes au conseil, rien n'a changé, tout ce passe comme avant sauf si on excepte… " Il s'interrompit. " C'est vous qui avez provoqué ce mariage. "

" Oui c'est moi. " L'Homme baissa la tête. " Bon, si tu veux m'excuser, je dois te ramener. "

Il prit l'apparence de Sasuke. Avant qu'il n'est le temps de faire le moindre geste, Naruto enfonça son poing dans son « visage ». L'Homme tituba en arrière.

" Je crois que tu n'as pas pris la bonne apparence. Je ne me lasse jamais d'écraser mon poing sur son visage quand j'en ai l'occasion. "

" J'ai effectivement fait un mauvais choix, je l'avoue… " Il possédait la même voix que Sasuke. "Je pensais que ça t'empêcherai de me frapper. Il va falloir que je te batte à la régulière." La copie de Sasuke se releva, amorça un pas en direction, mais s'arrêta, un kunaï sous la gorge.

" Je vois qu'on a un nouvel invité. "

Kakashi se trouvait derrière l'Homme, prêt à lui trancher la gorge au moindre mouvement.

" Je crois que tu as oublié un détail lorsque tu as copié Sasuke... "

" Lequel ? "

" Sa marque sur le cou. "

" C'est vrai. Je vais rectifier ça. "

La marque apparut instantanément.

" Bon tu vas nous mener à ton repère. J'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à le chercher. "

" Sinon ? "

" Sinon, je te tue. "

" Tu n'oserai pas me tuer encore une fois. " Sa voix avait encore changé. Il avait maintenant une voix d'enfant.

" Tu... " commença Kakashi.

L'Homme se retourna et Kakashi se retrouva nez à nez avec Obito. Il hésita une seconde. L'Homme profita de cette inattention pour désarmer Kakashi, et lui assena un coup de pied.

" A deux contre un, mes chances ont l'air réduite. " Il se tourna vers Naruto. " Notre repère est à deux kilomètre au sud. Il suffit que tu suives la rivière pour arriver à la falaise. Là, tu trouvera un trou béant dans le mur. " Sur ces mots, l'Homme disparut.

Kakashi se releva, et s'excusa auprès de Naruto.

" Désolé, je n'aurai pas du hésité. J'ai été surpris par son apparence. "

" Ce n'est pas grave. Ca devait être quelqu'un d'important pour vous j'imagine. " Il marqua une pause. " Et puis, on connaît leur repère maintenant. Allons y tout de suite. "

" Non. "

" Mais pourquoi ? "

" Mieux vaut attendre qu'il fasse jour. Ca nous permettra de repérer les pièges plus facilement. "

" Très bien. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, j'ai tué Kisame. Que ces fans me pardonnent, mais il a eu un assez bon combat. ( dans la première monture, il se prenait un simple éclair dès le début du combat et mourrait, mais je trouvais ça assez pitoyable au final. Même pour lui).

Gros bisous


	14. Réunion de famille

**Redblesskid : j'avoue que je doute que Kisame est beaucoup de fan ( c'est d'ailleurs le seul je crois bien). Mais certain en avait un autre usage tel haruno sama qui s'en servait comme souffre douleur. Mais visiblement elle en a trouvé un autre.**

**Un grand merci pour toute vos review.**

**Chapitre 14**

" WOAH ! " s'exclama Naruto

Naruto et Kakashi venait d'arriver devant la grotte. Il y'avait, comme prédit par l'inconnu, un trou immense transperçait la paroi. Le sol était jonché de rochers fissurés, s'éparpillant sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous l'impact d'un certain coup. Des arbres s'étaient d'ailleurs effondrés sous l'impact de rochers. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de vieux chênes, n'ayant pu résister de par leur âge et à cause de la nature rocailleuse du sol. Les racines avait remplacé les branches et les trous d'un mètres de profondeur étaient les seuls vestiges d'un plantation récente. Cependant, il était étrange de noter que quasiment tous les glands créaient par les arbres n'avait pas bougés.

" C'est étrange maître. Je croyais que les écureuils éparpillaient tous glands. S'il n'y a pas d'éparpillement, ça veut dire... "

" Qu'il n'y pas d'écureuil. Ni aucun autre animal vivant. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace, comme s'ils évitaient soigneusement le coin. "

" _Visiblement, Kyubi avait raison. Cette endroit fait peur aux animaux. _"

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte, en file indienne, Kakashi surveillant l'intérieur de la grotte avec son sharingan. Naruto tourna la tête, et aperçut le trou qu'avait fait Sasuke en s'écrasant plusieurs fois sur le mur. Il s'en approcha, en caressa les rebords comme hypnotisé par cette brèche. Il sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important avec cette fissure. Il retira finalement sa main des rebords, et reprit sa marche suivit de près par Kakashi. Il traversèrent le petit couloir, long d'une centaine de mètre et arrivèrent dans la salle qui a éblouie tout les personnes l'ayant traversée. Naruto eut une impression de déjà vu.

" _J'ai l'impression de connaître cette salle... _"

Ils traversèrent la salle, mais une fois arrivait en son milieu, Kakashi s'immobilisa, Naruto en faisant de même. Kakashi tapota l'épaule de Naruto.

" Naruto... "

" J'ai entendu, senseï "

Une dizaine de garde entourèrent Kakashi et Naruto.

" Vous me laissez me démerder tout seul ? " demanda Naruto.

" Vengeance pour mon épaule. "

" Très bien. "

Naruto s'élança et fonça sur le premier garde. Il planta un kunaï dans la tempe de celui ci avant qu'il n'est amorcé le moindre geste. Alors que celui ci commençait à s'effondrer, Naruto prit appui sur son visage, et partit en salto arrière. Il ne fit pas une boucle complète, et resta la tête en bas. Son élan lui avait permis de se positionner au dessus d'un autre garde, dont il brisa la nuque d'un geste léger. Mais ce ne furent pas un homme, mais trois qui tombèrent. Il avait lancé deux shurikens sans que personne ne les perçoivent.

Kakashi était stupéfait par le niveau de son élève. Lui, l'éternel cancre, était en train de mettre en pièce un groupe de jounins sans la moindre difficulté. Mais ce qui l'impressionnait le plus était sa vitesse. " _Presque aussi vite que le Yondaime. _".

Naruto continua sa danse mortuaire. Il virevoltait sans jamais s'arrêter. La danse était éphémère, dangereuse, mais quand on le regardait, on ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Chacun de ces gestes était souple. Il courait, sautait, se laissait tomber, mais, et les gardes n'avaient pas oublié, il tuait. Ils tombèrent les uns après les autres sans qu'aucun kunaï, shurikens, poings ne puissent l'atteindre. (NdA : le coup de la danse est un clin d'oeil à Jainas/Twin sun leader pour son one shot sur la danse)

Une minute après, c'était fini. Tous les gardes étaient au sol, morts sur le coup pour la plupart. Certains étaient en train de s'étouffer dans leur sang. Naruto essuya la sueur de son front de dos de la main, et souffla. Kakashi le questionna :

" Où as tu trouvé cette technique ? "

" Je me suis inspiré de l'un de mes combats passés. Celui contre Kimimaro. "

" Je vois. "

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Kakashi et Naruto tournèrent la tête en direction d'un balcon qui surplombait la une porte. Ils aperçurent Itachi, qui d'un bras tenait une jeune femme, de l'autre un kunaï. Kakashi sentit son coeur se serait lorsqu'il reconnut la femme en question. C'était Shizune. Il déglutit difficilement. C'était le plus mauvais cas de figure qu'il puisse imaginer. Il devait choisir entre la mission, et son amour. Itachi lança :

" Soit vous vous rendez tranquillement, soit je la tue. "

" Allez y ! " cria Naruto.

Kakashi sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Naruto avait autorisé le meurtre de son amour. Il s'apprêta à s'opposer à ce meurtre, à demander à ce que l'on tue lui, au lieu de sa femme. Il voulait frapper Naruto, le donnait en échange de Shizune. Il était près à tout pour la sauver. Il refusait de rendre à la stèle des morts pour lire son nom sur la tombe. Il leva son poing, près à frapper à Naruto dans le dos. Il jeta un dernier regard à Shizune, cherchant son approbation dans son regard. Cependant, après un coup d'oeil en direction du balcon, il laissa son poing retomber le long de son corps.

Ce n'était pas Shizune, c'était l'Homme qui avait pris l'apparence de Shizune. Naruto avait tout de suite compris la supercherie, et c'était pour ça qu'il ne s'y était pas opposé. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait tout fait pour la sauver. " _Qu'est ce qu'il me prend. Habituellement, je ne me serai pas énervé comme ça. J'aurai analyser la situation. Il y'a quelque chose de pas normal avec cette endroit. _"

Naruto s'avança vers le balcon.

" Et si vous descendiez qu'on s'explique tous ensembles. Et puis j'aimerai connaître le nom de celui qui change de forme ? "

" Moi ? " repondit l'homme sans visage. " Je n'ai pas de nom. Appelle moi Homme. "

" Très bien. Bon, on s'affronte tout de suite, ou bien vous préférez faire ça dehors. "

" Nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous battre avec vous. C'est lui qui sera votre adversaire. " Kaitetsu ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait sous le balcon. Il s'avança, sourit, puis fit une révérence. Homme reprit la parole " A moins que tu ne préfère te rendre tout de suite. Dans ce cas de figure, nous consentirions à laisser Kakashi-san partir sans le moindre combat. "

Kakashi et Naruto n'avait même pas entendu la fin de la phrase d'Homme. Il était trop stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. "_ Ca ne peut pas être Homme qui a changé d'apparence. Il est au dessus. _" pensa Kakashi. Il avait devant lui le sosie du 4e, si l'on exceptait la couleur des yeux. Noir comme le charbon. Kaitetsu les regardait tranquillement, sans la moindre trace peur, alors qu'il avait face à lui le célèbre Kakashi et Naruto. Il souriait tranquillement, presque content de ce combat.

" Vous êtes mon père ? " cria Naruto, toujours aussi direct dans ses déclaration.

" Non. " Il répondit d'une voix très calme, presque mélodieuse. " Avez vous réfléchi à la proposition d'Homme. Je préférerai éviter le combat si c'est possible. "

Kakashi réfléchissait. " _Ca ne peut pas être Yondaime. Il est mort il y'a dix huit ans, j'en suis certain. J'ai vu son cadavre avec son sourire rieur aux lèvres. Bordel, j'ai même était jusqu'à tâter son pouls. Il était mort ! Mais si ça n'est pas lui, alors c'est qui ? Il n'utilise par un henge, je le verrai avec mon sharingan. Mais qui est ce type ? "_

Naruto n'avait même pas hésité quant à sa réponse.

" Va te faire voir. Si tu crois que je vais me rendre sans me battre, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate. "

Kaitetsu secoua la tête.

" Aussi têtu que ton imbécile de père. Lui aussi aurait dû accepter la proposition que l'on lui faisait au lieu de s'obstiner. Il serait encore vivant s'il avait accepté. "

" Quoi ? " crièrent Kakashi et Naruto.

L'Homme cria :

" Kaitetsu, tu vas trop loin. Tu n'as rien à leur dire. " Kaitetsu leva les yeux.

" C'est vrai. Excusez moi, je me suis laissé porter par la discussion. " Il reposa son regard vers Naruto.

" C'est ton dernier mot ? "

" Oui ! "

Kaitetsu disparut. Il réapparut derrière Kakashi, prêt à l'assommer, mais au lieu de ça il se prit un coup de coude en plein dans la figure. Il s'écroula en arrière.

" Que... " Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts, puis observa sa main. Il y'avait du sang dessus. " Je vois... Vous avez du talent. "

Kakashi sourit à travers son masque.

" Le talent n'a rien à voir la dedans. Mon maître a tellement usé de cette technique avec moi quand j'étais plus jeune qu'elle n'a plus de secret pour moi. Cependant… " Il marqua une pause. " Même après que j'ai eu le sharingan, j'ai été incapable de la copier. Or ce n'est pas une technique qui ne se base que sur le contrôle du chakra comme le rasengan. J'en conclus donc que c'est une technique héréditaire. Je me trompe ? "

Kaitetsu se releva tranquillement en prenant appui sur son genou, épousseta sa cape et sourit à Kakashi.

" Vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace ? " Il rigola. " Je fais effectivement parti de la famille de celui que vous appelez Inazuma Uzumaki, je suis même son frère pour être précis. "

Naruto et Kakashi tombèrent des nus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit réellement apparenté au Yondaime. Pour eux il s'agissait d'un clone d'Homme ou un idée dans ce style. Mais ce retrouvait face au frère du Yondaime...

" AHAHA ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes. Elles sont extra. "

Puis il redisparut. Il se retrouva derrière Naruto, une personne qui ne semblait pas connaître sa technique. Mais au moment où il tenta de le frapper, ce fut au tour de Naruto de disparaître. Kaitetsu se retrouva encore une fois au sol. Il se releva, puis jeta un regard à Naruto.

" Intéressant… Tu te sers du scintillement du corps de façon presque instinctive, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as découvert cette technique que depuis peu. Il semblerait bien que tu sois le rejeton de mon frère. Cependant, tu ne reste que débutant dans l'utilisation de ce jutsu. Tu vas voir la vrai maîtrise de cette technique. " Il accéléra son mouvement, prêt à prendre Naruto au dépourvu. Au moment où il allait frapper Naruto, une main le bloqua dans son mouvement.

" Je vous interdit de parler du Yondaime dans ces termes ! " La voix de Kakashi trahissait une colère qui ne lui était pas naturelle. Son poing, terminé par un kunaï, se dirigeait vers la tempe de Kaitetsu lorsqu'il fut propulsé en arrière. Avant même d'avoir touché le sol, il se reprit un nouveau coup qui l'envoya en l'air, puis encore un qui le propulsa vers le sol. Il rebondit après l'impact, et au moment où Kaitetsu allait l'achever, Naruto intervînt en se prenant le coup destiné à Kakashi. Il s'écrasa contre le mur. Il se releva, le souffle court à cause de l'impact. Cependant, Kakashi ne s'était pas relevé. Il était resté couché sur le sol, le bras gauche en miette. " _Alors comme ça, le Yondaime ne s'est jamais servi de sa technique à vitesse maximal avec moi. Il se bridait toujours. _" Il tourna la tête en direction de Naruto, puis vit son éternel regard empli d'ambition. Il décida qu'il devait se lever lui aussi. Ce fut pénible. Son corps était parcouru d'aiguille douloureuse. Une fois presque debout, il se reprit encore un coup de la part de Kaitetsu. Il s'explosa lui aussi contre le mur, juste à côté de Naruto. Il leva vers les yeux Kaitetsu, toujours souriant.

" Vous êtes fort, Kakashi-san. Mais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir m'affronter. Mon offre tient toujours. Partez, et je ne tenterai rien. J'ai cru apprendre que vous alliez être Papa, donc je m'en voudrais de vous priver des joies de la paternité. "

Kakashi se releva, puis regarda méchamment Kaitetsu.

" Je refuse de donner à mon fils l'image d'un père qui abandonne ses amis ! " Il hurlait. Il était en colère contre Kaitetsu, mais plus encore contre son père qui n'avait pas réussi à se relever. Il lui en voulait énormément d'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir laissé seul parce qu'il avait échoué. Il ne s'était jamais réellement remis de la mort de son père, portant encore son deuil. Il avait espéré qu'être père lui donnerai accès à la liberté de son âme. Mais si le prix a payé pour ça était d'abandonné Naruto, il préférait encore vivre avec ce poids.

" Kakashi senseï. " Naruto avait apposé sa main sur son épaule. Il le regardait en souriant. " Je crois que vous feriez bien d'y aller. Je vous ai promis que vous resteriez en vie. Et je vais tenir ma promesse. "

" Mais Naruto… "

" Ne discutez, s'il vous plaît. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un replis stratégique. Allez chercher des secours. " Il fit un clin d'oeil " C'était idiot de faire cette mission en équipe aussi réduite, je m'en rends compte. " Il se tourna vers Kaitetsu. " Eh toi, tonton, si j'ai bien compris. " Tonton fit tiquer Kaitetsu. " Tu le laisses partir sans qu'il ne lui arrive rien. "

" Je te le promet. Allez y Kakashi senseï. "

Kakashi se dirigea vers la sortie, les épaules basses de n'avoir été qu'un poids lors de cette mission. Il allait revenir, il le promettait intérieurement à Naruto, et il ne serait pas tout seul. " _Non, je ne serai pas tout seul. _"

" Enfin seul " souffla Naruto.

" Je ne te savais pas solitaire. " répondit Kaitetsu.

" Ce n'est pas une question de solitude." Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Naruto. " C'est juste que tant qu'il était là, il m'empêchait de passer en mode Kyubi. "

" _Kyubi, tu as intérêt à être bon sur ce coup là. Il y'a quand même trois membres de l'Akatsuki au même endroit. "_

_" **Je refuse de m'éveiller ici. Si je sors, je peux te garantir que plus jamais je ne rentrerai. "**_

_**" **Très bien. Mais laisse moi un libre accès à ton chakra. "_

_" **Pas de problème. **_**"**

Alors qu'il sentait le chakra de Kyubi affluait, une gigantesque voix se fit entendre. Elle était très caverneuse, et semblait provenir de toutes les aspérités des murs.

"**LAISSEZ LE SEUL ! **" Naruto vit chacun des membres de l'Akatsuki déglutir difficilement et ils disparurent tous dans un nuage de fumée. Il était seul avec les dix cadavres des jounins. "_ Pourquoi sont ils partis sous les ordres de cette voix. Peut être était ce le chef ? En tout cas ce n'était pas bon signe. Si je m'enfonce davantage à l'intérieur de la grotte, je serai une cible d'autant plus facile. Mais si je reste ici, je ne sers à rien. Donc autant progresser. _"

Il décida de commencer sa visite de la grotte par la porte la plus grande.

Il se retrouva dans le couloir qu'avait précédemment traversé Sasuke. Sauf que lui n'était pas sur le dos de Kisame et qu'il devait se soucier du chemin à prendre. ( NdA : note personnel. En admettant qu'il y'est à chaque fois deux chemin possible par intersection, et en admettant que chaque chemin mène à une salle, il y'a donc deux puissance six salles, soit 64 salles. Je vais peut être m'arranger. Et ça fait donc 1.5 de chance à Naruto de trouver le bon chemin pour Sasuke. )

Naruto arriva devant une intersection. Il ne savait pas où aller alors il chercha des indices auprès sur les murs ou par terre. Cependant, au fond de lui, il savait où il devait aller. Il prit alors à gauche puis à droite... (gauche, gauche, droite, droite). Il arriva finalement à la salle des cachots où était retenu Sasuke. Il progressa tranquillement vers la cabine de Sasuke. Il l'aperçut alors, le dos appuyé sur le mur, les yeux clos, les vêtements à moitié déchirés.

Il se rapprocha le plus discrètement pour faire une surprise à son comparse.

" Pas trop de bobos ? Espèce de trouillard. "

Sasuke reconnut la voix de son ami/rival, mais il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il prit le temps d'analyser la situation. " _Soit on se sert d'un genjutsu afin de me faire croire que Naruto est ici, et ainsi, ils pourront me soutirer des informations sans le moindre problème. Soit je suis en train de rêver. Soit il y'a vraiment Naruto qui se tient devant ma cellule avec son sourire, prêt à se foutre de moi. _" Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser son raisonnement, et entendit la porte de la cellule s'écraser à sa gauche sur le mur. " _Visiblement il est là. C'est le seul qui fait voler les portes qui lui résistent plus de deux secondes. _" Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, et vit Naruto qui le regardait tranquillement, les bras croisés comme à son habitude lorsqu'il fait des entrées surprises.

" On peut pas dire que tu sois en super forme. " lança Naruto

" Au lieu de faire le fanfaron comme à ton habitude, si tu m'ôtais ces chaînes ridicules. "

" Dommage, ça m'excitait de te voir comme ça. "

" Voyons mon Naruto, tu sais que j'appartiens corps et âmes à Sakura. " ( NdA : genre de connerie que se disent deux mecs qui se sont pas vu depuis longtemps.)

La remarque sur Sakura fit beaucoup de peine à Naruto, n'ayant pas fait son deuil. Il se pencha sur les chaînes, les cassa à l'aide d'un sort de Doton qui lui permit de les compresser jusqu'à leur point de rupture. Il aida Sasuke à se relever, et vit à quel point il était en mauvais état. Il ne tenait debout que parce qu'il s'appuyait sur son épaule, et avait le souffle très court.

" Dis, ça va ? "

" Ca va. Ca va. " ( NdA :A traduire par je me sens très mal mais plutôt mourir que de te l'avouer. )

" Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? "

" Et bien... Je suis parti sur la piste de l'Akatsuki, je me suis fait kidnappé par mon frère après un combat, j'ai été embarqué jusqu'à cette cellule, j'ai revu Sakura, j'ai tenté de m'évader, je me suis fait choper, on m'a remis dans cette cellule, on m'a fait des prises de sang, et te voilà. "

Naruto prit un air interdit.

" Tu peux répéter le passage sur Sakura. "

Sasuke regarda Naruto, et comprit sa méprise. " _C'est vrai que Naruto la croit toujours morte. "_

_" _Et bien... La Sakura qui est morte n'était en fait qu'un mannequin composé de plusieurs cadavres. La vraie a été kidnappée, et retenue prisonnière ici. "

Il s'attendait à voir un grand sourire sur le visage de Naruto, mais celui ci ne vint pas. Il n'aperçut qu'une moue désabusée, comme s'il n'était pas convaincu.

" Qu'est ce qui te prouve que c'est Sakura. "

" J'avoue que je n'en était pas sur, mais lors de notre évasion, j'ai vérifié avec mon sharingan. Ce n'était pas un henge no jutsu. "

" Le seul problème, c'est qu'il y'a un gars ici qui change d'apparence sans se servir d'un henge no jutsu. "

" Quoi ! "

" Donc il n'est pas à exclure que tu n'as jamais eu affaire à Sakura. J'avoue que je préférai croire que c'est la vraie Sakura, mais si on la retrouve. On a intérêt à vérifier. "


	15. De la verdure à perte de vue

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Pour répondre à l'inquiétude de certain, je pense que le kakashi viendra nous rendre visite avec un vieil ami de la famille. Je n'en suis pas encore certain mais je vais essayer de l'intégrer. (mal de crâne en perspective)**

**Chapitre 15**

" Putain, tu pèse ton poids. On t'a jamais dit de faire un régime ? "

Sasuke souffla. " _Ca ne fait que cinq minute et il me porte déjà sur le système.J'étais mieux où ? Tout seul dans ma cellule, ou bien avec cette idiot ?_ " Il préféra ne pas pousser plus loin son raisonnement, effrayé par la réponse qu'il pourrait donner. Il progressèrent lentement, freiner dans leur progression par la lenteur de Sasuke qui était exténué. " J_'espère que c'était la bonne Sakura, parce que je vais bien avoir besoin de ces soins là. _" C'est vrai qu'il en avait bien besoin. Il saignait par intermittence au niveau des épaules, et avait d'énormes difficultés à rester debout. " _Heureusement que j'ai récupéré l'accès à mon chakra…_" Il arrivèrent à la première intersection. Quelque chose était posé par terre, dans une flaque de sang encore fluide. Un renardeau.

Sasuke se sentit tomber. L'épaule de Naruto s'était dérobé, et l'Uchiwa s'écroula par terre par manque de force. Il se mit sur le dos, et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour observer Naruto. Il était en pleine crise de tremblement, hurlant. Les marques sur les joues s'étaient épaissies, une mince fente lui servait de pupille, et des crocs lui poussaient dans la mâchoire. Kyubi était en train de tenter de prendre le contrôle du corps de Naruto, et on voyait bien que Naruto le combattait. Les convulsions s'intensifièrent, et Naruto tomba à genoux, puis s'écroula sur le ventre. On lisait sur son visage une énorme souffrance. Une queue de chakra apparut, une deuxième était en train de se matérialiser. Il articula très difficilement.

" Sasuke, éloigne toi le plus loin possible ! "

Sasuke s'exécuta, ayant plusieurs fois affrontés Naruto en mode Kyubi. Il savait que si Naruto perdait le contrôle, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que se servir de la marque pour le contrer. Et la marque dans son état physique…

Mais les tremblements cessèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à s'arrêter. La deuxième queue n'apparut pas et la première se désagrégea. Naruto resta coucher quelques longues minutes cherchant à faire le point. "_ C'est la première fois que Kyubi tente de prendre le contrôle de façon aussi brutal. Habituellement il ne sort que sur ma demande. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne, et pourquoi il a refusé de sortir tout à l'heure. Cette endroit tape sur le système de tout le monde. Il suffit de voir que Kakashi était près à m'assommer. _" Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et vit Sasuke qui l'observait, le regard noir. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au même niveau, Sasuke lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser contre le mur.

" Refais moi encore une fois ce coup là et je n'hésiterai pas à te rosser à nouveau. "

" Je t'emmerde. Je savais bien que vous étiez par normal les Uchiwas. De toute façons suffit de regarder tous les clans. Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. "

Cette fois, ce fut Naruto qui frappa Sasuke.

" Et la prochaine fois que tu te fais kidnapper comme le premier imbécile, compte pas sur moi pour venir te chercher. "

" Trouillard ! " Sasuke se mit à cracher du sang. Il mit sa main devant la bouche, toussa et regarda le sang couler entre ces doigts.

Ils étaient chacun appuyés sur un mur du couloir, se toisant comme deux chiens de faïence, puis finalement, ils détournèrent le regard d'un commun accord. Naruto tendit son épaule encore tremblante à Sasuke, qui s'en servit comme appui. Ils prirent à gauche à l'intersection. Ils avancèrent dans le long couloir arrivant jusqu'à la prochaine intersection. Il y'avait encore un renardeau mort. Avant même que les convulsions commencent, Naruto se prit un gigantesque coup de poing qui le renvoya valser contre le mur.

" Bordel, j'ai rien fait. "

" Mieux vaut prévenir. "

" Si t'as la force de me taper, tu as celle marcher. Tu te démerdes. "

En effet, Sasuke commençait un peu à récupérer. Il avait conserver une énorme quantité de chakra présent dans l'organisme, et son corps utilisé automatiquement le trop plein pour produire le plus important dans son cas, le sang. " _Mais je ne crois pas que je suis d'attaque pour un combat. Naruto a l'air d'avoir combattu depuis peu, donc je ne suis pas sur qu'il pourra tenir plusieurs rounds. Même Kyubi doit avoir ses limites, et vu la crise de tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit vraiment de grande utilité. Il faut vraiment que ce soit la bonne Sakura, sinon on est dans la merde. _"

Sasuke prit un air surpris lorsqu'il regarda Naruto. Il avait pris à droite, alors qu'ils étaient sensés prendre à gauche.

" Naruto, c'est à gauche la sortie. "

" Je sais. Mais nous ne sortons pas. Il faut récupérer Sakura non ? "

" Peut être. Mais comment sais tu que c'est à droite ? "

" Je le sais, c'est tout. "

Sasuke n'étant pas d'humeur à contre dire el renardo, il le suivit dans le couloir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent finalement à une nouvelle intersection ( NdA : le mec qui a imaginé ce tunnel n'avait absolument aucune imagination. Il est allé au plus simple. Mais quel con ce gars ! )

" On va où maintenant ? " questionna Sasuke.

" A gauche. "

Ils prient donc à gauche, et après dix minutes de marche, ils trouvèrent face à une porte de deux mètre de haut pour un mètre de large, la plus petite qu'ils aient vues jusqu'à présent. Naruto tendit sa main vers la poignet, la saisit, et la tourna. Aucune réaction. Il renouvela l'expérience. Aucune réaction. Il tendit le bras, fit un double moulinet, puis une double feinte, tourna la poignet. Aucune réaction. Il recula de deux mètres, courut comme un dératé l'épaule gauche en avant, percuta la porte, et retomba en arrière sans que la porte n'est bougé. Sasuke, fatigué de voir Naruto se défouler, se rapprocha de la porte, tourna le verrou puis la poignet. La porte s'ouvrit sans le moindre grincement. Naruto, de mauvaise foi :

" Je le savais mais je voulais me défouler. "

Sasuke souffla, toujours surpris par la mauvaise foi qu'il pouvait avoir.

Ils entrèrent dans la cellule.

Sasuke aperçut Sakura, tranquillement allongée sur son matelas, un livre dans la main. Sakura écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke et Naruto en simultané. Cependant, elle écarquilla davantage les yeux lorsqu'elle se fit plaquer contre le mur par un Sasuke visiblement fou de rage.

" Es tu vraiment la Sakura ? "

( laisse aller ta haine. )

Sakura ne put répondre, ayant l'avant bras de Sasuke en plein sur la mâchoire.

" Es tu vraiment Sakura ! "

( Vas y ! Tu as vu sa cellule ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont mettre une prisonnière la dedans. )

" ES TU VRAIMENT SAKURA ! EST CE QUE TU AS JOUE AVEC MES SENTIMENTS COMME ON JOUE AVEC DES OSSELETS ?"

La marque commençait à le titiller. Il sentait que sa volonté vacillait, le sceau faiblissait. Il allait se laisser partir dans le courant de la haine, là où tout est plus facile.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'activer la marque maudite, il se fit aplatir à son tour contre le mur, un bras dans le dos. Naruto n'allait pas le laisser étrangler Sakura, qu'elle soit vrai ou fausse. Mais la vraie motivation était qu'il avait senti que la marque commençait à bouger, et il avait besoin d'un Sasuke opérationnel. Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un regard haineux. Le même genre de regard qu'il lui lançait lors de leur première affrontement, sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Une fois qu'il eut senti que Sasuke s'était à peu près calmer, il consentit à relâcher la prise. Sasuke repoussa Naruto de quelques pas, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Sakura. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains, et chercha à faire le vide en lui, en inspirant et expirant, comme le lui avait expliquer Tsunade. "_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne dois pas m'énerver comme ça, surtout pas en ce moment. Inspire expire. _(Tue la !). " Il inspira profondément ( Tue le ! ). Il bloqua sa respiration quelques secondes. ( TUES LES TOUS !). Il expira. Naruto se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule, lui murmura :

" Tu as repris le contrôle ? "

" Oui oui. C'est bon. On en fait quoi ? " dit il en pointant Sakura que Naruto avait assommée dans le feu de l'action.

" Je pensais que, si tu en as les forces… " regard noir de Sasuke " qu'on pourrait la soumettre à un genjutsu. Ca nous permettrai d'avoir confirmation ou infirmation. "

" Et si ce n'est pas elle ? "

" Je propose qu'on l'interroge. Et ensuite... Ce sera à toi de voir. "

Sakura était en train de lire un livre que Kaitetsu lui avait laissé. " _Harry Potter. Mais qui est l'idiot qui a inventé cette histoire de sorcier. Comme si ça pouvait exister. J'aurai du demander un livre qui traite sur la manipulation du chakra. Ca, c'est quelque chose de vrai._ " Elle fut tiré de ces pensées par le bruit de la poignet. Elle la vit tourner une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Puis cela s'arrêta. Elle entendit ensuite un bruit sourd, et nota que la porte se mit à vibrer. Puis finalement, elle vit le loquet tourner, et la porte s'ouvrir sur Naruto et Sasuke. Elle s'apprêta à crier de joie, lorsqu'elle fut plaqué contre le mur par un Sasuke rempli de haine.

" Es tu vraiment la Sakura ? "

( Tu vois. Il ne te fait toujours pas confiance. )

" Es tu vraiment Sakura ! "

( Il ne t'a jamais fait confiance, et il ne te le fera jamais. Il ne t'aime pas. )

" ES TU VRAIMENT SAKURA ! EST CE QUE TU AS JOUE AVEC MES SENTIMENTS COMME ON JOUE AVEC DES OSSELETS ?"

( Il n'a jamais aimé personne, et ça ne commencera sans doute pas avec toi.)

Elle aperçut des points blancs apparaître devant ses yeux à cause du manque d'oxygène, lorsque tout d'un coup la pression au niveau de son cou disparut. Elle vit que Naruto avait plaqué Sasuke, puis elle regarda la main de Naruto se dirigeant vers elle. Elle sentit le courant de chakra la traverser pour aller au cerveau, puis black-out.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur deux sharingans. Elle se sentit peu à peu partir, n'arrivant plus à fixer ces pensées. Son esprit lui paraissait friable, volatile. Elle sentit que quelqu'un grattait autours de ce sable.

Elle réouvrit sur une plaine verdoyante qui s'étendait à l'infini. Le ciel bleu, bleu comme les yeux du yondaime, était clairsemé de nuages crèmes. Ils traversaient le plafond azur à une vitesse folle. C'était toujours les mêmes nuages qui disparaissaient à l'horizon, puis apparaissaient de l'autre côté. Sakura progressait pied nus sur une herbe d'une douceur infinie. Le vent se leva dans son dos et elle vit ses cheveux roses se soulever devant elle. Elle se rendit compte que ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'à ses chevilles. N'ayant aucun endroit où aller, elle marcha vers le seul arbre qu'elle apercevait.

A mi chemin, elle reconnut deux formes familières. Sasuke était appuyé à l'arbre, le menton contre la poitrine, les yeux clos. Ses bras croisés cachaient l'éventail nouvellement posé sur son coeur. Naruto était allongé dans l'herbe, les mains lui servant de repose tête. Il souriait à pleine dents, comme il avait toujours souri. Il souriait à la vie qui ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, il souriait à ses amis qui n'avait pas toujours été présents. Il souriait le plus simplement du monde, car il savait que s'il s'arrêtait, il pourrait le perdre à jamais.

Lorsqu'elle arriva entre les deux seuls hommes qu'elle eut jamais aimés, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder et sourit. Il s'agissait de son petit sourire en coin. Naruto tourna la tête dans sa direction, puis son sourire s'agrandit encore. Sakura se laissa tomber en arrière, puis s'assit, se servant de ses mains pour garder son dos à angle droit. Elle profitait de cette instant de répit, loin de l'enfer de la vie de ninja. Puis elle sentit que quelque chose clochait.

Le soleil perdit de son éclat, les quelques nuages blancs furent remplacés par un plafond noir. Un coup de tonnerre transperça l'immensité. Un flash le suivit. La pluie commença à tomber, d'abord quelques gouttes puis un véritable torrent à ciel ouvert. Elle sentit l'eau qui lui coulait le long du visage et elle tendit la main sous son menton pour en récupérer quelques gouttes. Elles étaient rouges. Du sang. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Sasuke. Une bête monstrueuse avec une croix noir au milieu du visage l'avait remplacé. Elle chercha Naruto du regard, mais elle ne vit qu'un énorme renard à neuf queue sautillant dans une herbe noir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut deux gigantesque yeux rouges qui l'observaient.

Elle sortit de son genjutsu en pleurs. Elle ne vit ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, les yeux bien trop embrumés de larmes. Elle cligna des paupières un fois, deux fois afin de faire couler son surplus d'eau. Alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle sentit deux mains chaudes les stoppant du bout des pouces. C'était Naruto. Il murmura d'une voix douce et grave.

" Hey... C'est nous. Excuse nous, on voulait être sur que c'était toi. "

Naruto la prit dans ses bras, afin de pouvoir enfin sentir sa chaleur corporelle. Sakura acquiesça timidement, encore sous le choc. Elle prit alors conscience de Sasuke, allongé sur le sol en position foetal. Il oscillait sur le dos, tenant ses tempes avec ses mains crispés, les artères affleurant à la surface. Plus important, des marques noirs s'étendaient et régressaient le long de son bras gauche, au rythme d'une musique inaudible. Sakura se défit de l'étreinte de Naruto.

" Il est comme ça depuis deux minutes. " déclara t'il, calmement. " Il a trop tiré sur son énergie vitale donc je pense que son corps en cherche à tout prix. La source la plus proche étant… "

Des convulsions commencèrent en même temps qu'un râle de douleur traversa sa bouche. Naruto reprit :

" Il est en train de combattre le sceau du paradis. Il ne peux que le faire seul, mais il a besoin d'un peu plus de force… J'ai retiré tes chaînes, donc tu devrais pouvoir utiliser ton chakra. Et comme tu m'as plutôt l'air en forme… "

Sakura ravala sa salive, et s'approcha de Sasuke. Elle apposa ses deux mains sur son torse, et une lumière bleutée apparut.

"_ Allez tiens le coup. Tiens le coups _",

( Laisse le. Tu ne vois pas que par deux fois il a tenté de t'étrangler. )

"_ Bats toi ! _"

( Laisse le, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. )

"_ Reste avec moi ! _"

( LAISSE LE MOURIR COMME LE CHIEN QU'IL EST ! )

Naruto tiqua chaque fois que la Voix apparut dans la tête de Sakura. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, encore moins la comprendre, mais il la sentait. Il sentait qu'il y'avait une voix de trop dans l'esprit de Sakura. Il connaissait la schizophrénie de Sakura, mais dans ce cas c'était différent. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir, les tremblements de Sasuke se calmant. Les traces disparurent, et le sceau semblait à peu près stabiliser. Sasuke se releva brusquement. Il regarda Sakura, puis baissa les yeux et la tête. Un blanc. Sasuke reprit la parole.

" Je m'excuse. J'y suis allé trop fort avec ce genjutsu. Mais je voulais être certain qu'elle qu'en soit le prix. "

Peu à peu, Sakura reprit le contrôle de son corps.

" Non mais ça va pas de me balancer un genjutsu aussi effrayant ! Vous n'auriez pas simplement pu vérifier que ce n'était pas un henge no jutsu ? "

" Non. " répondit Naruto " On a affaire à un type qui change réellement d'apparence. Ce n'est pas un simple henge, c'est son corps qui change. "

" Ah. "

Naruto reprit.

" Maintenant qu'on est sur que tout le monde est lui, il va falloir qu'on décide d'un code. "

" Plusieurs codes même. " ajouta Sakura

Notant l'incompréhension de Naruto, elle expliqua :

" Si on doit se servir d'un code lors d'un combat, les autres l'entendront, et il deviendra caduc. "

" C'est juste. " nota Naruto " Mais on ne prend pas de code à la con comme pendant la deuxième épreuve de l'examen chuunin. "

Ils sourirent à la remarque de Naruto.

" Je propose Kowabunga " déclara Naruto.

" Ca vient d'où ça ? " questionna Sakura

" Ché pas. Ca m'est venu en regardant la tortue de Gai. "

" C'est trop moche " interrompit Sasuke. " Pourquoi pas le précepte 1 des ninjas. "

" Je l'ai jamais appris. " répondit Naruto " On a qu'à dire : Sasuke a les fesses bleus. " (NdA : tache présente à sur les fesses chez les asiatiques à la naissance qui disparaît avec l'âge. L'avoir encore à 18 ans serait la honte, d'où la réaction de Sasuke)

Sakura bloqua Sasuke avant que celui ci ne commence à se lever.

" Ca suffit vous deux. Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui choisit. On va faire simple. Le premier c'est rasengan, le deuxième c'est renard, le troisième c'est lebibou. "

" Lebibou ? Ca vient d'où ce mot à coucher dehors. "

" J'ai trouvé ce nom en feuilletant un bouquin de fan fic. "

" Ca doit pas voler bien haut avec un nom comme ça. "

" Non, c'était vraiment très nul. " (NdA : un ptit coup d'auto critique pour le plaisir de se taper dessus)

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la cellule de Sakura, Sasuke s'appuyant à la fois sur l'épaule de Naruto et celle de Sakura. Sasuke semblait énerver d'avoir à être porter comme ça, mais les soins de Sakura avait beau être efficace, il lui faudrait au moins deux bonnes heures pour qu'il puisse marcher normalement, et au moins trois jours pour qu'il soit pleinement d'attaque pour un combat. " _Cependant, je sens que je vais avoir à me battre bien plus tôt._ " Naruto tourna la tête en direction de Sakura.

" Tu sais pourquoi ils vous ont kidnappé ? "

Sakura inspira profondément avant de répondre

" Je crois que c'est à cause de Juubi. "

" Juubi ? " s'exclamèrent Sasuke et Naruto d'une même voix.

" Oui… Le démon à dix queue. J'ai vu sa représentation sur une gravure. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris l'histoire, mais je crois qu'il y'a longtemps, les humains et les bijuus allant de une à neuf queues ont coopéré afin d'éliminer le Juubi. Ils ont dû l'enfermer ici. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que nous venons faire dans l'histoire. "

C'est alors que la même voix que Naruto avait entendu récemment retenti. Elle chantonnait.

"

**Lorsque le Renard aura rejoint sa prison **

**Lorsque les fleurs de cerisier apparaîtront **

**Lorsque l'éventail ne soufflera que la haine **

**Lorsque les trois m'auront fait part de leur peine **

**Par leurs sangs et par leur larmes je revivrai **

**Une nouvelle ère pour l'humanité je créerai **

**Enfant de la frayeur et de la colère **

**Le dixième démon aura rejoint la Terre**

"

(NdA : je suis assez content du poème. C'est le premier que j'écrit et j'ai réussi à le faire en alexandrin. Je suis le premier surpris d'ailleurs. C'était quasiment tout bon après le premier jet. Bon comme je vois que vous en avez rien à foutre, j'arrête. )


	16. Oeil

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ce chap est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je préfère me défouler sur le 17**

**Chapitre 16**

La Voix chantonna plusieurs fois le poème comme pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien entendus. Sakura et Naruto avait stoppé leur marche, bloquant net Sasuke. D'un accord muet, ils s'assirent tous contre le mur pour parler du poème.

" Peut être que ça ne veut rien dire. "

Sakura fit non de la tête.

" Il a l'air bien trop authentique. Et sinon, quelle intérêt ? "

" Nous faire peur. "

" J'en doute. Mais plus important, qu'est ce que c'était que cette voix ? "

" Je l'ai déjà entendu. "

Sakura tourna la tête en direction de Naruto. Il reprit.

" Elle avait hurlé aux membres de l'Akatsuki de me laisser seul. Résultat, Ils ont filé. "

" Ca peut être leur chef. " proposa la fleur.

" C'est Juubi. " Sasuke avait interrompu la conversation. Naruto et Sakura l'avait ignoré en raison de ses yeux fermés. Il pensait qu'il dormait. " C'est Juubi et vous le savez très bien,a lors pas la peine de tourner autours du pot. " Sa voix avait repris ses inflexions mordantes qui avait tant faites sa renommée. Mais cela surprit Sakura et Naruto, pensant que ça avait disparu. Naruto acquiesça. Il pensait effectivement que c'était Juubi, mais ne l'avait pas introduit pour ne pas inquiété Sakura. Sasuke visiblement s'en foutait. Sakura ne paraissait pas convaincue.

" Admettons que c'est Juubi. Pourquoi n'apparaît il pas ? "

" Vous avez tous entendu le poème. Il a besoin du sang du Renard pour revenir complètement. Le sang de Sakura et le mien n'ont dû que l'éveiller partiellement, sous une forme quasi spectrale. Il ne prendra sa forme définitive qu'après avoir reçu le sang de Naruto. Donc la première chose à faire est... "

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Sakura comprit, et dit avec beaucoup de difficulté..

" Naruto, va t'en. "

" Quoi ? "

" Naruto va t'en. S'il t'attrape, c'est le monde entier qui risque d'y passer, alors VA T'EN ! "

Naruto fit non de la tête.

" Je refuse. "

Avec une voix calme, elle enchaîna " Non tu ne refuses pas. Tu fuit, là, tout de suite, sans te retourner, et tu nous laisse. On se débrouillera tout seul."

" C'est sûr. " répondit il avec ironie. " C'est vrai qu'entre Sasuke dont la marque vient juste de le titiller, et toi qui n'a pas fait d'entraînement depuis plus d'un mois, vous avez toutes les chances du monde face à l'Akatsuki. "

Sasuke jaugea longuement Naruto.

" Naruto... ( Tu veux un pouvoir plus grand que celui d'Itachi. ) Je sens qu'on ne va pas réussir de te convaincre, alors promet moi une chose. "

" Quoi ? "

" Si ça tourne vraiment mal, tu te barres. "

" Non. "

" Ce n'est pas une question. Tu te barres un point c'est ( Tu veux un pouvoir plus grand que celui d'Itachi. ) tout. "

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Sasuke, il finit par accepter. Puis il se pencha auprès de l'oreille de Sasuke, de façon à ne pas être entendu par Sakura.

" J'accepte mais à une condition. Si par malheur, c'est bien Juubi et qu'il réussit à prendre forme, c'est toi qui t'enfuit en prenant Sakura avec toi, qu'elle le veuille ou non. "

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto, puis dit :

" Entendu. "

Sakura paraissait perplexe. Elle n'avait pas entendu la requête de Naruto, mais que ça mette les deux parties d'accord, il devait s'agir de sa sécurité.

" On parle de moi ? "

" Pas du tout. " repondit Sasuke d'une vois joyeuse. " Il me demandait de prendre soin de son baobab après sa mort. "

Regard POC (Parle Ou je Cogne) de Sakura. Regard TPC ( Tu Peux Courir). Egalité. Minute de flottement. Sakura baisse les yeux. Victoire de Sasuke par abandon.

" _Quel bande de tête de mules. J'ai intérêt à surveiller mes arrières si je ne veux pas être évincé au moment critique. "_

Naruto mit fin au débat.

" Bon, le problème étant réglé, je propose qu'on fasse une pause d'une petite heure ici. Ca va permettre à nos blessés de reprendre des forces. "

Sasuke, déjà énervé d'être un boulet, préféra fermer les yeux pour oublier où il était.

" Kazekage Sama. Un message envoyé par Kakashi Hatake vient d'arriver. Il vous est personnellement destiné. Vous le voulez ? "

Gaara jaugea le jeun chuunin puis acquiesça. Il déposa le dossier qu'il était en train de lire sur son bureau, qui, à l'inverse de sa consoeur, était parfaitement en ordre. Le chuunin s'avança dans l'antre du Kazekage avec appréhension. Il venait de rentrer dans le bureau de l'un des ninjas les plus puissants au monde. Il déposa le parchemin, et ressortit très rapidement, comme s'il risquait d'être broyé s'il restait trop longtemps.

Gaara saisit le parchemin et l'ouvrit.

" Kazekage sama, veuillez m'excuser pour mon manque de politesse. Naruto est en train d'affronter l'Akatsuki seul, et votre village est le plus proche. Il aurait besoin de renfort. Voici nos coordonnées.

Kakashi Hatake. "

Gaara relut une seconde fois le parchemin puis le déposa sur son bureau. Il avait une dette envers Naruto, et l'occasion de la solder se présenter. Il se dirigea vers sa jarre de sable, l'enfila, puis appela son assistant.

" Je vais m'absenter quelques jours. "

" Très bien Kazekage sama. J'appelle tout de suite votre garde personnel. "

" Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Je pars seul. "

" Mais... " balbutia t'il.

" Je pars seul et je t'interdit de prévenir qui que ce soit pendant deux jours. Si on me demande, dit que je dors. "

Gaara avait découvert le sommeil depuis que le Tanuki l'avait quitté. Cependant, son corps n'étant pas habitué, ses heures de sommeil étaient anarchiques à l'extrême. Il pouvait ne pas dormir pendant deux mois, puis enchaîner sur trois jours de sieste d'affiler. La seule raison valable pour le réveiller était le déclenchement d'une guerre. La personne qui le réveiller pour un autre motif passait un très très mauvais quart d'heure. Il enjamba la fenêtre de son bureau, et se laissa tomber dans le vide quelques secondes avant que le sable ne le soulève.

Alors qu'il était loin dans le ciel, son frère déboula dans son bureau, un grand sourire au lèvre.

" Tu connais pas la dernière, Temari va se marier. "

Il ne fit face qu'à un bureau vide.

Sasuke faisait un rêve très étrange. Il était dans une salle très sombre, au dimension quasi divine. Devant lui se tenait une petite fille blonde, une grosse peluche dans les mains. Elle sourit à Sasuke qui ne le lui rendit pas. "_ Qu'est ce que je fous ici ? _(NdA : il m'a piqué ma phrase l'ordure ! )_ Je dois rêver. _" La petite fille commença à parler, mais ce n'était pas la petite voix fluette à laquelle tout le monde s'attendait. C'était la même voix qu'il entendait dans le couloir, et dans sa tête, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

" Tu veux un pouvoir plus grand qu'Itachi pour pouvoir le tuer. _"_

" Non. Je veux un pouvoir plus grand que le votre pour pouvoir vous tuer. "

Cette fois, ce fut un rire de petite fille. Elle changea d'apparence pour être l'exacte réplique de Sasuke à douze. Elle prononça les mêmes mots que lui.

" Dans l'immédiat, j'ai plutôt un objectif : rétablir l'honneur de ma famille, et tuer un certain homme. "

Sasuke bis marcha en direction de Sasuke et commença marche autours de lui. Sasuke ne broncha pas.

" Vous êtes dans mon esprit donc vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. "

Cette fois, c'est un homme assez âgé qui apparut devant lui. Il avait les cheveux mi long et très noir. Mais le plus surprenant était ses yeux. Ses yeux avait la couleur rouge orangé de flamme d'un poêle à bois. Ne parlons pas des ses iris, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas, pas plus de pupille, et encore moins de blancs. Ses yeux étaient intégralement orange - un orange qui changeait et brasillait. Ca brûlait à l'intérieur, et ses yeux n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une ouverture sur un feu. Il sourit comme sourirait un guépard juste avant de manger sa proie.

" HAHAHA ! Ceci est bien vrai. Mais qui t'a dit que je voulais te tuer ? Nous pouvons discuter tranquillement. "

" Très bien. De quoi voulez qu'on parle. "

" Oh ? Et bien, pourquoi pas du sharingan zetaï ? "

Sasuke ne put retenir sa stupéfaction.

" Quoi ? Tu pensais que le misérable Mangekyou Sharingan d'Itachi était la forme absolu. Sache, jeune homme, que le Sharingan peut prendre un nombre important de forme. Mais bon, vu le niveau de ton clan, je ne suis pas surpris que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte. Des minables les Uchiwas. "

Sasuke lui envoya son point dans la figure. Sa main passa au travers.

" Comme tu l'as dit toi même, je ne suis que sous forme quasi spectral. Tu ne peux pas me toucher, et je ne peux pas te toucher. Par contre je peux faire ça. "

Il claqua des doigts, et Sasuke sentit que ses yeux le brûlait. Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux et s'écroula à genoux.

" Douloureux n'est ce pas ? " La douleur disparut, et Sasuke leva des yeux pleins de haine en direction de Juubi. " Tu ne vas pas me faire un regard comme ça pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Réjouis toi un peu, je suis venu t'offrir un cadeau. "

" Votre cadeau vous pouvez vous le mettre ou je pense. " articula Sasuke

" Tout de suite, on part dans les insultes et les coups bas. Mais bon, je t'ai dit que je te ferai un cadeau et je tiendrai parole. "

Il claque des doigts à nouveau, et une douleur encore plus fulgurante que la précédente lui traversa les yeux.

" Bordel ça fait mal ! " Il était allongé sur le dos, les mains devant les yeux, gémissant.

" Allez, encore une petite minute et ce sera bon. "

" _Une minute ! Mais il est fou, jamais je ne tiendrai aussi longtemps. _"

Juubi s'accroupit face à lui.

" C'est assez marrant finalement d'avoir mal lorsqu'on est dans son esprit. Il n'y a pas de récepteur de la douleur dans le cerveau. "

Sasuke sera les dents, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Finalement la douleur s'estompa. Mieux, elle cessa complètement. Sasuke retira ses mains des yeux, et se releva, près à faire face à Juubi. Qu'il soit sous forme spectrale ou pas ne changerai rien. Il allait lui faire la peau. Il activa ses sharingans, mais la douleur réapparut. Mais elle n'était pas aussi puissante, et la douleur disparut assez vite. A ce moment là Sasuke comprit que quelque chose avait changé. Le monde semblait avoir ralenti, alors que lui bougeait et pensait toujours aussi vite. Juubi commença à se diriger vers lui, et Sasuke anticipait ces mouvements avec deux secondes d'avances. Son sharingan avait évolué.

" Bordel, qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? "

" Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de t'améliorer. "

" Et qu'est ce que vous voulez en échange ? "

" Rien du tout. "

Un blanc

" Vous vous foutez de moi ? "

" Je t'ai dit que c'était un cadeau. Tu ne me dois rien. "

" Je ne suis pas convaincu. "

" Crois ce que tu veux. Tiens, j'ai un dessin de ton sharingan. Comme tu ne peux pas le voir, et que personne n'a le même, je me suis dit que ça te ferai plaisir. "

Il tendit une image.

" _Alors c'est comme ça qu'est mon sharingan. " _(NdA : dans le but de faire toujours plus innovant, et surtout parce que j'ai la flemme de le décrire allez ici : http/img337.imageshack.us/img337/5787/newsharingan6vv.jpg Hésitez surtout pas à me dire que c'est nul. Pour voir l'image il faut rajouter : et / à http)

Sasuke se réveilla sous les baffes répétés de Naruto.

" Allez la marmotte, debout. On doit partir d'ici je te rappelle. "

" _Alors tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. "_

Il commença à se lever, puis il remarqua qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucune faiblesse. Il était totalement requinqué.

" _Si ça trouve… _" Il interpella Sakura.

" Sakura ? "

" Oui."

" Tu peux me dire si y'a un changement au niveau de mes sharingans. "

" Tu ne devrais pas en user. Tu n'as pas assez de chakra. "

" C'est bon, je pète la forme. Cette sieste m'a requinqué. "

" Si je dois te porter sur mon dos tu viendras pas te plaindre ? " hurla Naruto

" Okay. "

Il activa ces deux sharingans. Sakura ne put retenir un petit cri, Naruto quant à lui se contenta de hocher la tête.

" Comment tu as eu ça ? " questionna Naruto

" Je crois que c'est un cadeau de Juubi. " repondit avec facilité Sasuke.

" Tout comme le retour de ta forme physique ? "

" Je pense. "

Sasuke fut surpris par l'absence de réaction de Naruto. Il s'attendait à une gueulante dont il a le secret, mais elle ne vînt. Il se contenta de dire.

" Fait bien gaffe où tu mets les pieds. Négocier avec un démon n'est jamais facile crois moi. Surtout quand celui ci ne rêve que de te tuer. Et surtout, n'abuse pas de ce nouveau pouvoir. On ne sait pas du tout quelles en sont les effets, et surtout la quantité de chakra que ça utilise. Je ne voudrais pas que ça se réveille pendant un combat. "

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Sasuke se contenta d'acquiescer. Naruto avait raison, un cadeau de la part du démon qui veut votre sang ne doit pas être un excellent cadeau. Naruto reprit la parole.

" Bon, vu que notre ex-blessé pète la forme, je propose que nous rejoignons la sortie le plus vite possible. Je ne tiens pas à faire des réunions de famille sordide, du moins pas ici. "

Ils arrivèrent à la première intersection. Naruto hésita entre prendre à gauche ou à droite.

" C'est par où Sasuke ? "

" Sais pas. C'est toi qui nous amené ici, alors à toi de trouver la sortie. "

Naruto hocha la tête.

" _Bon c'est par où mon petit démon en sucre ? "_

_" **Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! "**_

_" J'arrête si tu me donnes le bon chemin à suivre. "_

_" **Non. **"_

_" Comment ça non ? "_

_" **Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, en laissant l'Akatsuki avec Juubi. **"_

_" Je t'assure qu'on le peut. Il suffit que tu m'indique la sortie et tu vas voir. "_

_" **BOULET ! Tu dois détruire l'Akatsuki avant de partir, ou tout du moins la salle du Don. **"_

_" Kezako ? "_

_" **C'est la salle où tu donnes ton sang. **"_

_" J'ai pas posé de question lorsque tu m'as indiqué le bon chemin à suivre, mais je trouve que tu m'as l'air bien renseigné. "_

_" **Et c'est qui les démons qui ont affronté Juubi il y'a plusieurs siècles ? **"_

_" T'étais pas qu'un bébé à l'époque ? "_

_" **C'est mon père qui s'est battu. Mais il m'a légué tout son savoir à sa mort. Ca explique ma connaissance des lieux et surtout, je sais qu'il faut détruire la salle du Don. **"_

_" Je croyais que c'était vous qui aviez battit cette endroit. Quelle idée de lui donner les clefs pour s'échapper. "_

_" **Les démons n'ont rien à voir la dedans. C'est les humains qui ont rajouté cette salle. C'était un moyen de faire pression sur nous. **"_

_" Bien, et la prophétie ? "_

_" **Faites par Juubi lui même. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est scellé qu'il reste inactif. **"_

_" Tu peux au moins m'indiquer le chemin pour la salle du Don. "_

_" **Pas de problème. **"_

" Naruto ? Tu es toujours avec nous ? " questionna Sakura, inquiète de voir son ami perdu dans ses pensées.

" Oui oui. Je discuter avec mon petit démon en sucre. Changement de programme, on doit détruire la salle du Don. "

" Tu te fous de nous ! " dit Sasuke, passablement énervé par ce changement de programme.

Certes, il avait envie de tuer son frère. Mais dans ce cas là, il fallait faire passer les intérêts nationaux avant les siens. ( Tue le et baigne toi dans son sang. )

" _Quoique… Si on peut faire d'une pierre deux coup. _"

Une lueur étrange brilla dans ses yeux.

" Ok on y va. " déclara Sasuke, en désaccord complet avec ses premiers mots. "

" Bon Sasuke est d'accord. Et toi Sakura ? "

" Si je vous laisse seul vous allez encore faire des conneries donc je viens. " dit elle en souriant.

" Bon c'est décidé. "

" N'oublie pas ta promesse. " rappela Sasuke

" Ouai ouai... "

Il se dirigèrent vers la salle du Don.


	17. Le blond est de famille

Un grand merci pour vos review. J'ai effectivement piqué le signe de Charmed pour faire mon sharingan zetai. Mais ce n'est pas de la copie dans le sens où j'ai fait une vingtaine de dessin préliminaire avant de trouver ce que je cherchais. Au départ je voulais faire trois petits cercle autours de l'oeil et je me suis dit que le fait que ça se trace d'un coup serait mieux, d'où la rosace.

Gros bisous

Chapitre 17 : le blond est de famille

" Kakashi-san ? "

L'homme à la chevelure blanche se retourna, puis s'agenouilla lorsqu'il reconnut le Kazekage.

" Kazekage-sama. "

Gaara lui fit signe de se relever. Il n'avait jamais apprécié cette marque de respect, mais il savait que les membres du conseil était très à cheval sur le protocole. Il avait donc fini par s'y habituer. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une des personnes qui lui avait sauvés la vie, il trouvait ça inacceptable. Il n'avait, heureusement, jamais eu ce problème avec Naruto, qui répugnait à s'agenouiller devant qui que ce soit. Il n'employait d'ailleurs jamais le sama, se contentant du San, tout juste s'il ne disait pas kun.

" Levez vous Kakashi-san s'il vous plaît."

Kakashi s'exécuta, et sonda les alentours, à la recherche des secours supplémentaires. N'apercevant rien, il se tourna vers Gaara.

" Je dois comprendre que vous êtes venu seul ? "

Gaara acquiesça et ne prit même pas la peine de lui fournir des explications. Il se doutait que Kakashi avait compris. Tout seul, en se servant du sable, il a mis deux heures à parcourir la distance entre Suna et la grotte. Avec une équipe complète, il leur aurait fallu minimum une journée sans prendre de pause. Gaara observa soigneusement de la tête au pied le jounin.

" Vous êtes blessé. Vous êtes inutile pour des combats de ce niveau. " dit simplement le rouquin, avec son absence de tact qui lui était propre.

Kakashi opina. Son bras gauche était en miette. Il ne pouvais plus former ses signes à la même vitesse, et face à l'Akatsuki, il n'était qu'un poids.

" J'en suis parfaitement conscient, Kazekage-sama. J'ai été affaibli par un combat contre Kisame Hosigaki. Mais mon bras n'a été cassé qu'après avoir face à un certain Kaitetsu Tatsumaki, un ninja utilisant le shunshin no jutsu (scintillement du corps), technique héréditaire qui lui donne accès à une vitesse phénoménal. Il y'a aussi un ninja que se fait appeler Homme. Il a la capacité de pouvoir prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de distinguer l'original de la copie, sauf si il oublie un détail. Il y'a le célèbre Itachi Uchiwa. Il est aussi possible qu'il y'est d'autres membres. "

Gaara fit signe qu'il avait compris. Kakashi ajouta :

" Je vais invoquer un de mes chiens afin qu'il puisse vous guider. J'ai l'impression que c'est un sacré labyrinthe. "

Il récupéra un peu de sang qui coulait de son épaule, et invoqua un chien. Contrairement à l'habituel Pakkun, il s'agissait cette fois d'un chien fort semblable à un loup avec une paire de lunette de soleil noir.

" A vos ordres l'épouvantail."

" Il se prénomme Moujin. Il a un drôle de caractère, mais il a un excellent nez. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème avec lui. "

Moujin se tourna vers Gaara puis lui lança.

" Vous êtes un camé ou vous avez fait la fête pendant une semaine ? Avoir des cernes comme ça, c'est pas humain. Putain ! Elles font le tour de vos yeux ! "

Le Kazekage se contenta de lui lançait un regard dédaigneux. Voyant qu'il allait faire équipe avec un ninja sans la moindre once d'humour, il se renfrogna.

" _Ca va pas être marrant._ "

Kakashi intervînt.

" Moujin, tu fais face au Kazekage alors un peu de respect s'il te plaît. "

" Ouai ouai. Bon on y va. "

Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée de la grotte. Gaara le suivit sans même se retourner.

Kakashi s'assit tranquillement sur un rocher, patientant pour la suite des événements.

"_ Voilà que maintenant je fais parti des vieux, incapable de tenir la cadence. Place à la flamme de la jeunesse pas vrai Gai. _"

L'image de Gai dans sa position de mec cool apparut dans le ciel sous la forme d'un nuage. Kakashi ne put retenir un rire.

Gaara progressait dans la grotte d'un pas tranquille. Il paraissait détendu (dans la mesure du possible) mais en fait il était inattaquable. Avant il n'était jamais sur ses gardes, le sable réagissant tout seul. Après la disparition de son démon, il avait du apprendre à rester constamment sur ses gardes. Il avait conservé son contrôle du sable, mais il n'était automatique. En fait, il s'était énormément amélioré, ne se basant plus sur ses acquis, travaillant d'arrache-pied pour combler la perte du shukaku. Il était le Kazekage de Suna, et par conséquent, le plus puissant ninja de son village.

Il arriva finalement dans la très grande salle qui a éblouie tant de monde. Pas le moindre muscle du visage ne se contracta, ignorant totalement l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais il s'arrêta de marcher, une sensation étrange dans le bas du ventre.

" **_Gaara ? Gaara c'est toi ?_** "

Gaara reconnut immédiatement la voix du démon qui l'avait habité pendant presque seize ans. Cette fois, la surprise transpira sur son visage.

" _Shukaku ? Je croyais que tu étais mort ?_ "

" **_Je le suis presque, enfermé entre deux mondes. _**"

" _Si c'est le cas, comment se fait il que tu communique avec moi ?_ " questionna Gaara, méfiant. Il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il discutait avec Shukaku.

"**_ Un lien spécial nous unit. Un lien que même une dimension ne parvient à briser. Et dans ce lieu il se révèle. Je suis toujours ton démon, et tu es toujours mon réceptacle. _**"

" _Je ne suis plus ton réceptacle, tout comme n'est plus mon démon. Je me passe très bien de toi._ "

" **_C'est rare que tu sois aussi bavard. Mais tu as raison. Ca m'a quand même fait plaisir de discuter avec une vieille connaissance. Prend soin de toi._** "

Et la voix se tut, disparaissant comme elle était apparu, sans raison apparente. Gaara était troublé par sa discussion avec son démon. " Je continue de l'appeler mon démon. " Il ne s'attendait pas à être un brin nostalgique. C'était la première fois qu'il avait cette sensation. Même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais, il était attaché à son démon. Il avait été la seule personne avec qui il avait discuté pendant toute son enfance. Il avait été son seul ami, sa seule famille (ne l'appelait il pas mère). Ses conseils n'avaient ils pas été très ingénieux lors de ses premiers mois comme Kazekage ? Il aimait son démon, et la seule personne qui serait capable de comprendre ce sentiment était Naruto.

Moujin avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son compagnon, alors il se permit de le questionner.

" En manque le camé ? "

Gaara ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude. Il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il se faisait traiter de camé par un chien. Ils arrivèrent face à la gigantesque porte rouge.

" Bonjour Naruto. "

Kaitetsu s'inclina.

" Sakura, mes respects. "

Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

" Oh ! Et je vois qu'un membre du clan Uchiwa nous a rejoint. Vous avez récupéré de vos blessures ? "

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura se contractèrent légèrement, surpris par la personne qui leur faisait face. Il avait ouvert la porte qui donnait sur la Salle du Don, mais au lieu de tomber sur un gigantesque salle avec un cratère immense, il ne faisait face qu'à un dojo. (NdA : vous avez vu Matrix. Ben c'est la même salle que pendant le combat Morpheus/Neo).

Kaitetsu, qui était assis sur quelques coussins avant leur entrée, se tenait debout un tasse de thé dans la main.

" Café ? Thé ? Peut être un bon saké ? "

Malgré l'absence de réaction de ses hôtes, il se leva, sortit trois tasses d'un petit placard à sa gauche, et les remplit de thé chaud. Il s'approcha d'un pas léger, l'équipe 7 n'ayant pas esquisser le moindre geste. Au moment où ils s'apprêtait à tendre les tasses, Sasuke sortit un kunaï, faisant sursauter Kaitetsu. Il perdit l'équilibre et fit tomber ces trois tasses. Il regarda le thé s'incruster dans le bois d'un air pensif. Il regarda Sasuke, l'air surpris.

" Mais a-t'on idée de faire peur au gens comme ça ! Comment je vais nettoyer tout ça moi ? "

" La vrai question est comment allez vous nettoyer les traces de votre sang qui vont couler sur le sol. " menaça Sasuke

" Sasuke ! " cria Sakura

Elle était surprise par les mots employés par Sasuke. Il ne servait que rarement ce genre de termes, même pour s'adresser à un ennemi. Le seul y ayant droit était Naruto.

"_ D'abord la marque qui se réactive, puis ce nouveau Sharingan. Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit annonciateur de bonnes choses. Et Naruto me paraît bien distant, lui qui habituellement est le plus prompt à réagir. Non, ce n'est pas annonciateur de bonnes choses._ "

" Vous me vexez ? " dit Kaitetsu. " Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. " Un grand sourire illumina son visage. " Vous m'avez l'air un peu paumé donc je vais vous expliquer plusieurs choses. Oui, c'était la bonne porte pour aller vers la salle du Don, mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi, Juubi a décidé d'en changer la position. "

" Quoi ! " cria Naruto, surpris que Kyubi ne lui en ai pas parlé.

" Vous savez, le temple dans lequel on se trouve est Juubi. Il n'a pas été scellé dans le temple. Il est le temple. Après, les hommes et quelques démons y ont apporté quelques modifications, mais avec le temps, Juubi a trouvé le moyen de modifier l'agencement des salles. Ils nous en avaient parlés mais c'est la première fois qu'il le fait. J'avoue que j'ai mis du temps à trouver à ma chambre, mais que voulez vous ? C'est quand même le grand manitou. "

" Rien à foutre. " déclara sereinement Naruto

" Je n'en doute pas. J'ai tout de suite vu que tu avais le même caractère que ton père. Aussi borné et impatient. "

Il se tourna vers Sakura et Sasuke.

" Si vous aviez l'obligeance de nous laisser. Je crois que nous avons une histoire de famille à régler. "

" Une histoire de famille ? " répéta Sakura interloqué

" Je vois que Naruto ne vous a pas mis au courant. C'est mon neveu. " Il marqua un pause, son sourire disparut puis repris. " Enfin, c'est ce qu'il est par les liens du sang. Je ne le considère pas du tout comme mon neveu. Pour moi ce n'est qu'un immonde bâtard, fils illégitime de mon frère. Ce n'est qu'une aberration. "

Naruto déglutit. Il n'acceptait pas que Kaitetsu lui parle comme ça, qu'il le considère comme un moins que rien. Il y'avait eu droit presque toute sa vie, et ça lui suffisait. La mâchoire de Naruto se crispa. Du sang commença à couler le long de ses lèvres. Il mordait dedans à pleines dents. Son corps dégageait des envies de meurtres comme Sakura n'en avait jamais senti auparavant. La pupille de Naruto commençait à se fendre et les marques sur ses joues s'épaississaient à vue d'oeil. Il fonça sur Kaitetsu le poing en avant pour le percuter. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Kaitetsu esquiva d'un léger mouvement sur la gauche, Naruto prit un coup de poing dans le figure et fut projeté en arrière. La marque sur le visage de Naruto, conséquence du coup de poing, disparut instantanément dans un nuage de vapeur. Le chakra de Kyubi alimentait la haine de Naruto. Il s'apprêtait à se relancer à l'attaque lorsqu'il fut enserré au niveau de la taille par Sasuke.

" Bon sang calme toi ! "

Naruto se débattit, cherchant à s'extraire de l'étau créait par Sasuke, mais il n'y parvînt. Il lui hurla.

" Bordel, lâche moi. Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. De nous deux, c'est toi qui est parti. "

Sasuke, surpris tout d'abord par les mots de Naruto, puis blessé, le relâcha. L'accusation de Naruto lui avait fait mal et il accusa le coup plutôt mal. C'était la première fois qu'il lui reprochait ouvertement son départ. Naruto repoussa Sasuke de quelques pas, forçant Sakura à attraper Sasuke pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Sakura regarda Naruto avec effarement.

"_Il transpire la haine. _"

Naruto se relança à l'assaut de Kaitetsu avec le même résultat : une grande douleur aux fesses et au visage. Mais son visage n'avait pas cillé.

" Tu es pathétique. Tu m'avais semblé intéressant, mais là je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me battre avec toi. Si tu m'attaques encore une fois, je te tues. "

Kaitetsu regardait Naruto avec des yeux très froid et cruel. C'était le regard que Naruto avait toujours reçu depuis sa toute petite enfance. Ca ne faisait que renforçait sa colère. Kyubi tentait vainement de le calmer.

"**_ Calme toi ! En t'énervant tu perd la moitié de tes capacités. Contre un adversaire faible, ce n'est pas grave. Mais face à lui, ce n'est pas pareil._** "

" _Je me fous de ce que tu dis ! J'en ai assez qu'on me considère comme un moins que rien. Ce type va payer pour tous les autres. _"

"**_ Et si tu perd ? Qui va protéger Sakura et Sasuke ? _**"

La réplique sembla faire mouche car la colère de Naruto diminua peu à peu, mais elle restait présente, prête à resurgir.

"_ Tu peux parler ! Qui a tentait de sortir quand on a vu ce renard mort ! _"

Kyubi ne répondit pas. Naruto avait raison. Il avait bêtement perdu le contrôle, voulant faire la peau à l'Akatsuki pour cette mort inutile. Mais sa longue expérience lui avait appris l'importance du sang froid.

"**_ Respire tranquillement ! On va se le farcir, mais dans les règles de l'art, pas sur un simple coup de tête. _**"

Naruto inspira et expira plusieurs fois, cherchant à faire le vide dans son esprit. Il reprit peu à peu les contrôles de son corps.

" Naruto ? Ca va ? " questionna Sakura, inquiète.

" Sortez. "

" Quoi ? "

" Sortez " répéta Naruto

" Allez, viens Sakura. " dit Sasuke en la prenant par l'épaule.

" Mais... "

" C'est son combat… Il doit avoir des comptes à régler. "

Ils sortirent, Sasuke devant tirer Sakura qui souhaitait rester.

" Alors comme ça le neveu souhaite affronter l'oncle. "

Naruto se tenait debout, les bras le long du corps, légèrement plié. Il avait la tête baissé, les yeux fixant son adversaire.

" Puisque tu as l'air de le vouloir. Allons y. "

Il retira sa cape qu'il jeta sur vers la gauche. Son débardeur noir très moulant faisait ressortir des muscle parfaitement développé, alliant force et souplesse. Au centre de son débardeur était dessiné une spirale, mais dans le sens inverse à celle de Naruto. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon serré noir devant, blanc derrière Il fit craquer son cou et ses épaules, puis s'étira les jambes. Puis il disparut.

Naruto se baissa instinctivement, esquivant le coup de pied rotatif lancé par Kaitetsu, puis il prit appui sur ses mains, et donna un coup de pied en arrière que Kaitetsu esquiva. Il attrapa le pied de Naruto et le lança sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit sous l'impact. Naruto s'écrasa sur le mur du couloir, sous les yeux horrifiés de Sakura, qui tenta de lui venir en aide. Son poignet fut rattrapé par Sasuke, qui lui fit non de la tête. Naruto se releva, sortit deux shurikens qui lança à pleine puissance sur Kaitetsu. Kaitetsu attrapa un coussin qui traînait et s'en servit pour dévier les shurikens.

" C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? " ironisa t'il

Naruto enchaîna quelques signes puis une gigantesque boule d'eau sortit de sa bouche. Kaitetsu répliqua immédiatement :

" Suiton. Aisu chokusetsu (glace immédiate). "

La boule gela puis explosa en un millier de cristaux.

" Pitoyable... " Kaitetsu secoua la tête.

Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son calme. Kaitetsu le mettait une raclée, et en plus il se foutait de sa gueule.

" Bon je vais moi aussi utiliser le scintillement du corps. "

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes, et disparut, surprenant Sakura et Sasuke.

Il réapparut derrière Kaitetsu, qui fit une balayette rotative, déséquilibrant Naruto, qui manqua de tomber. Il enchaîna sur un coup de pied dans le sternum qui envoya Naruto en plein sur un pilier. Le pilier se brisa en son milieu. Naruto était à quatre pattes, le souffle court.

" Ton utilisation du scintillement est bonne mais il manque quelque chose. "

Naruto se releva et donna un coup de poing en direction de Kaitetsu qui para de l'avant bras. Kaitetsu tourna sur lui même frappant Naruto au genou avec son autre poing. Le genou de Naruto fit un drôle de bruit. Il était à l'envers. Naruto chuta en arrière. Il saisit rapidement son genou, serra les dents, et remis son genou en place juste avant de se prendre un coup de genou dans le figure. Il retomba sur le dos. Kaitetsu en profita pour abattre son pied dans l'estomac de Naruto, qui le força à plier le ventre. Il se retomba sur le dos, le souffle court, avec une envie de vomir importante, un genou qui le brûlait. Il était totalement à la merci de Kaitetsu. Kaitetsu lança un kunaï en l'air qui se planta dans les côtes Naruto. Il posa le pied dessus, il lui transperçant le côté droit du poumon, la lame ressortant dans le dos. Naruto était littéralement cloué au sol.

" Je suis déçu. Mais bon, peut être tes amis feront ils preuve de plus de talents. "

Un immense sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de Kaitetsu. Il se dirigea d'un pas léger en direction de Sasuke, qui observait le combat depuis quelques minutes. Sasuke n'esquissa pas le moindre de geste alors que Kaitetsu était à deux mètres de lui. Il se contenta de dire :

" Le combat n'est pas encore fini. "

Kaitetsu tourna la tête et vit Naruto prendre appui sur ses mains, le bout supérieur du kunaï disparaissant au fur et à mesure de l'élévation. Finalement le kunaï disparut complètement, puis Naruto se releva. Le trou qu'il avait dans les côtes disparut petit à petit, cicatrisant.

" Que... " furent les seuls mots que réussit à prononcer Kaitetsu.

Sasuke ajouta.

" Et encore, ce n'est rien. Moi, je lui avait fait un trou de la taille dans mon poing. "

Kaitetsu continua de sourire.

" Je vois que j'avais sous estimé tes pouvoirs de guérison. Intéressant. "

Il disparut, puis il abattit un coup de coude dans le dos de Naruto qui glissa sur plusieurs mètres, s'arrêtant juste devant Sasuke.

" Tu veux un coup de main ? " questionna Sasuke, ironique.

" Je t'emmerde le ténébreux. "

" Comme tu veux. "

Naruto se releva, puis enchaîna plusieurs signes pour sortir utiliser un sort de Katon. Il fut arrêté dans son mouvement par un coup de poing. Il s'écrasa juste à côté de Sasuke.

" Tu es sur ? "

" Certain. Ca fait pas un pli que je vais l'étaler. "

" PFFF ! Comme tu veux. "

Naruto disparut, puis, pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, il réussit à toucher Kaitetsu, qui s'écrasa contre un pilier après un magnifique coup de pied.

" Tu t'améliores on dirait. " murmura Kaitetsu, à quatre patte, du sang lui coulant le long des lèvres.

" Et ce n'est que le début. "

Il disparut, frappa Kaitetsu dans les côte, le projetant dans un nouveau pilier. Kaitetsu retomba par terre. Il se releva juste à temps pour parer le coup de poing de Naruto. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup à son tour, il se mangea une balayette, son corps se retrouva en parfaite parallèle avec le sol, Naruto donna un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre, faisant voltiger Kaitetsu qui traversa un mur de tissu, pour s'écraser sur un mur de granit. Il mit sa main devant la bouche, puis toussa. Du sang.

" Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un adversaire aussi intéressant. Pour la peine je vais me battre à fond. "

Il se releva, s'épousseta avec le débardeur, puis releva son pantalon. Des poids. Ils les retira un à un, chaque poids faisant un trou dans le tapis. Il rabaissa son pantalon.

" C'est marrant... "

" Quoi ? " demanda Naruto

" La dernière fois que je les ai enlevé, ce fut lors de ma dernière rencontre avec ton père. Comme quoi, l'Histoire n'est que répétition. "

" Rien à foutre. "

" Tu aurais du te cultiver un peu parce que là, tu vas vraiment mourir très con. "

Il s'élança.

Naruto n'entendit rien, ne sentit rien. C'est comme si il avait disparu. Mais il était bien là. Naruto percuta le mur, en creusant un cratère immense.

" Tu "

La voix était à la droite de Naruto.

" Sais "

La voix était à la gauche.

" Quoi ? "

Cette fois elle était dans le creux de l'oreille. Naruto prit un kunaï dans chaque épaule. Kaitetsu continuait de faire pression, afin de l'immobiliser.

" Plus on accélère, plus l'énergie du coup est élevé. " (voir 1/2m2(Vb-Va)).

" Rien à foutre. "

" Tu n'as donc que c'est mot à la bouche. "

Naruto saisit Kaitetsu par le bras, le surprenant. Un rasengan commença à se former dans sa main opposé. Il l'enfonça sur le ventre de Kaitetsu, le projetant contre le mur opposé, dans un immense nuage de fumée. Naruto retira les deux kunaïs enfoncée dans ses bras, le détachant du mur. Il retomba, à genoux, cracha du sang.

" _La sensation lorsque je lui ait enfoncé le rasengan était étrange. _"

Sakura s'apprêtait à courir vers lui, lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau bloquer par Sasuke.

" Le combat n'est pas encore fini. "

La fumée commençait à disparaître. Kaitetsu tenait tranquillement debout, du sang coulant le long de son bras.

" Je vois que tu as aussi appris le rasengan. Mais comme d'habitude tu n'as qu'étudier les bases. Ton père a conçu cette technique, il me l'a enseigné, je l'ai perfectionné. Et aussi trouvé le moyen de le contrer. "

Naruto toussait encore du sang. Kyubi commençait à avoir du mal à faire cicatriser son corps. Beaucoup trop de blessure en un laps de temps aussi bref.

" _Il est encore un cran au dessus de mon niveau. Depuis le début du combat, je ne lui est donné que quelques coups. Si je n'avais pas Kyubi, je serai mort depuis longtemps. Il est fort, mais je ne comprend pas comment il a contré mon coup. Même Kabuto avec ses capacités de régénération n'avait pu y faire face. _"

Il leva les yeux vers Kaitetsu, souriant comme toujours.

" _Bon, la sensation au moment du coup était bizarre. J'ai bien senti que je le projetais, mais pas que j'enfonçais ma main dans son corps._ "

Il regarda à nouveau en direction de Kaitetsu puis dit :

" Vous avez concentré votre chakra dans le ventre. Puis vous avez déviez le chakra contenu dans le rasengan de façon à affaiblir le choc. Je me trompe. "

Le sourire de Kaitetsu s'élargit :

" Oh... Tu es moins bête que je ne le pensais. C'est exactement ça, j'ai dévié le chakra contenu dans ta sphère, la brisant et l'affaiblissant suffisamment pour que le coup ne soit pas létal. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher le rasengan de me projeter contre le mur. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu as du talent. Maîtriser ce jutsu n'a été donné qu'à quatre personnes, toi inclus. Mais la fin du combat arrive. Tu saignes encore. J'en conclus que tu ne cicatrise plus aussi vite. "

Il marcha en direction de Naruto qui ne bougeait pas, restant à quatre pattes.

Sakura tira de toutes ces forces sur l'épaule de Sasuke, lui intimant d'aller aider Naruto. Sasuke fit non de la tête.

" Il ne m'a pas demandé d'aide, donc je n'intervient pas. "

" Mais c'est ton ami. "

" Oui. C'est pour ça que je reste là. Je sais ce qu'il vaut mieux que personne. "

Naruto leva les yeux en direction de Kaitetsu. Ces yeux avaient la couleur du rubis le plus pur, rouge jusqu'au plus profond du coeur. Il ne trahissait aucune peur. Le sang s'arrêta de couler. Kaitetsu arrivait souriant à pleine dent, heureux de pouvoir tuer le dernier membre de sa famille. Un rasengan se forma dans la main de Kaitetsu, prêt à être abattu sur Naruto. Il leva la main, comme pour symboliser tenchu, la punition du ciel, puis il l'abattit sur Naruto. Naruto n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

" NARUTO ! " cria Sakura

Un grand nuage de fumée.

Le rasengan de Kaitetsu était au prise avec celui de Naruto. Une orbe deux fois plus grande qu'un rasengan normal s'était formée.

" Tu ne veut pas mourir comme tout le monde. En silence et sans faire de bruit. "

" Je ne peux pas mourir avant de devenir Hokage. "

La boule explosa, un vague de chakra déferla dans toute la salle, plaquant Sakura et Sasuke contre le mur. Naruto et Kaitetsu avait été projeté contre les deux seuls piliers encore intact.

Kaitetsu se releva, et courut en direction de Naruto, prêt à l'achever. Il donna un coup de pied sur Naruto, qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

" Que.. "

Il encaissa un coup de poing qui l'envoya ad padres sur le pilier. Lorsqu'il se leva, Naruto se trouvait derrière lui, un kunaï placé sur sa carotide.

" Un mouvement et je t'ouvre la carotide. "

" Alors tues moi ! "

" Qu'il en soit ainsi. "

Naruto trancha net la carotide de Kaitetsu, qui s'effondra, le sang coulant le long de sa plaie.

" Sakura, vient le soigner avant qu'il nous claque dans les mains. "

Sakura accourut, ne posant pas de question, et posa ses mains sur la plaie de Kaitetsu. Une lueur bleu apparut, et la blessure cicatrisa peu à peu.

" Pourquoi tu veux le sauver ? " questionna Sasuke " Il a tenté de tuer, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est responsable de la mort de ton père, qui est le Yondaime si j'ai bien compris. "

" Il peut nous être utile pour trouver la salle du Don. Je lui ai tranché la carotide pour le plaisir. Il m'en a fait bavé. "

" J'ai vu ça. Toujours aussi nul à ce que je vois. "

" Toujours " répondit Naruto dans un sourire.

Lorsque Kaitetsu ouvrit les yeux, il était suspendu par ces fameuses chaînes empêchant tout chakra de circuler.

" On a trouvé ça dans un de tes tiroirs. On s'est dit que ça pouvait être utile. " déclara Naruto, tout sourire. Il avait déjà bien récupéré de son combat précédent.

" Détache moi, sinon, tu le regrettera ! " hurla Kaitetsu

" Ouuuh... Mais il faut se calmer mon gars. Faut sourire un peu. " répliqua Naruto

Kaitetsu ne dit rien. Naruto serait trop content qu'il s'énerve.

" Bon, vu que tu as l'air calmé, je pense que nous allons discuter tranquillement. Commençons, où la salle du Don ? "

Pas réponse.

" Je répète ma question une dernière fois. Où est la salle du Don ? "

Toujours pas de réponse. Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

" Sors Sakura. Je crois que ça vaudra mieux. "

" Okay. "

Sasuke prit Sakura avec elle, l'amena dans le couloir, puis ferma la porte.

" Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je n'ai pas envie de torturer. Je ne suis pas sadique, et je déteste la torture. "

Absence de réaction de Kaitetsu.

" Mais vois tu... J'ai avec moi un spécialiste en genjutsu, qui a été l'élève d'Orochimaru. Je pense que tu peux imaginé ce qui se passera si je te laisse à sa merci. "

Kaitetsu se décida à parler.

" Il n'aura jamais les tripes. "

" Oh que si... Tu as menacé de t'en prendre à Sakura, et même si il n'est pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas apprécier. "

Kaitetsu s'enferma dans son silence. Naruto soupira.

" Sasuke ! Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de tes services. "

Sasuke arriva à son rythme, avec nonchalance, les mains le long du corps.

" Je te le laisse. " déclara Naruto

Sasuke acquiesça puis activa ses nouveaux sharingans. Il obtint un contact visuel avec Kaitetsu après lui avoir saisi la tête. Il plongea alors dans son esprit.

Cinq minutes plus tard.

" C'est bon, je sais où est la salle du Don. " dit Sasuke

" Parfait. Et est ce que tu as pu... "

" Oui, oui. C'est bon. J'ai obtenu des informations sur sa relation avec ton père. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Ca risquerait de te faire mal. "

" Vas y. "

" Très bien. " Sasuke commença son récit.

" Ton père et Kaitetsu sont jumeaux. Ils ont été séparé à la naissance. Ton père a été déposé, tu t'en doutes, à Konoha. Kaitetsu lui, a été gardé par la famille d'origine. "

" Tu veux dire que j'ai encore de la famille ? "

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit.

" Lorsque Kaitetsu était âgé de douze, il a massacré toute sa famille durant la nuit, n'épargnant personne. Il venait d'apprendre de découvrir ses origines. "

Un blanc.

" Ton père et Kaitetsu ne sont pas né de façon normal. Ils sont le résultats de manipulation de prêtres qui cherchait à créer des combattant parfaits. Leur symbole était d'ailleurs la spirale, représentant l'évolution et l'involution. Visiblement, il ne recherchait que l'évolution."

Sasuke marqua un pose puis reprit.

" Kaitetsu a passé les cinq années suivant à chercher son frère. Puis un jour, il a entendu parlé de cette homme qui se déplaçait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il est donc allé à Konoha pour le retrouver. Il l'a rencontré lors d'une mission, le Yondaime semblait en difficulté et il lui a donné un coup de main. Le Yondaime n'a pas été surpris par son frère. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait encore de la famille, et il était donc ravi de cette découverte. Ils ont ensuite passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, à l'insu de tout Konoha. Ton père vouait une confiance sans bornes à Kaitetsu. Et puis, un jour, Kaitetsu a reçu une proposition de l'Akatsuki. Il a proposé à son frère de venir, mais celui ci a refusé, tout comme il s'est opposé au départ de son frère. Ils se sont affrontés, et ils n'ont pas réussi à se départager. Kaitetsu a filé. Quelques temps après, Kyubi attaquait Konoha.Il a été empoisonné par Kaitetsu avec un poison de Sasori. Ca l'a rendu complètement dingue. "

" Tu veux dire qu'il est à l'origine de l'attaque de Kyubi ? C'est lui qui est responsable de tous ces morts ? Il est à l'origine de la mort de mon père ? "

Sasuke prit le temps de répondre un difficile :

" Oui. "

Naruto déglutit difficilement. Il s'approcha de Kaitetsu qui était toujours suspendu.

" Tu as voulu tué ton frère, n'est ce pas ? "

Kaitetsu le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Oui. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été content d'apprendre sa mort. J'ai été jaloux de sa vie. Il avait eu une vie facile à Konoha, toujours loin des ennuis. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ma vie a été dure en comparaison de la sienne. "

" Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu as massacré toute ta famille ? "

Kaitetsu sourit.

" Non. Eux c'était pour le plaisir. "

" Tu es donc pourri jusqu'à la moelle. " articula Naruto

Il sortit un kunaï de sa poche et le planta en plein coeur de Kaitetsu, le tuant sur le coup.


	18. Au départ on ne veut qu'une chose…

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ca fait plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs et surtout, ça fait plaisir de faire plaisir. Juste un petit détail pour Hitto Sama. C'est ta deuxième review. Tu as d'ailleurs été la sixième review que j'ai reçu. Je trouve ça marrant.

**Chapitre 18**

" Dis Papa, comment on fait les bébés ? "

Kaitetsu regardait son papa avec ses yeux noirs remplis d'espoir, sa petite peluche en forme de tigre nommé Bobs sous le bras. Son père posa sa grosse main velue sur le petit crâne de son fils adoptif, puis lui dit

" Tu le sauras quand tu seras grand. "

Kaitetsu baissa les yeux, déçu, puis s'éloigna pour jouer au ninja dans le jardin avec Bobs. La mère adoptive de Kaitetsu s'approcha de son mari. Elle lui murmura :

" Il va bien falloir lui dire un jour. Il va bientôt avoir six ans, ils ne vont pas tarder à le récupérer. Et je préférerai que ce soit nous qui lui annoncions. "

" Mais il est encore trop jeune. Jamais il ne comprendra que... "

" De quoi as tu le plus peur ? De sa réaction. "

Pour toute réponse, il enlaça sa femme.

1 mois plus tard.

" NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever ! Il est encore trop jeune ! " s'époumona la mère adoptive, se débattant avec des prêtres.

" Nous avions conclu un accord. Vous le gardiez jusqu'à six ans et nous nous en occupions ensuite. "

Kaitetsu était accroché au coup de son père, effrayé par l'arrivé de ces hommes vêtus de longue cape.

" Papa... Les laisse pas me prendre. Il me font peur. "

" Je... Je suis... Désolé. " répondit son père en retenant ses sanglots.

Il détacha doucement ses bras, puis le tendit aux prêtres, évitant tout contact visuel avec les yeux emplis de larmes de Kaitetsu. Les prêtres le saisirent sans la moindre douceur, puis le déposèrent dans la calèche dans laquelle ils étaient venus. Kaitetsu fit tombait sa peluche par terre, il voulut sortir pour la récupérer mais un des prêtres le bloqua. Il vit celui qui semblait être le chef tendre une bourse rempli d'or aux parents de Kaitetsu. Puis il monta à son tour dans la calèche, se positionnant face à Kaitetsu. Le petit blond se colla à le fenêtre du carrosse, cherchant désespérément ses parents et sa peluche du regard. Il les vit qui lui faisant des grands signes de main d'encouragement. Kaitetsu n'y croyait pas. L'inconnu devant lui le regarda fixement puis dit :

" Ce ne sont plus tes parents. Je suis ta seule famille. Et grâce à moi, tu vas devenir le plus puissant ninja. "

Kaitetsu leva les yeux vers lui, et le fixa d'un regard noir et le détailla. Un mètre quatre vingt, les yeux verts, brun, les cheveux attaché en une queue de cheval, le visage balafré et surtout, cette air malsain qui s'en dégageait. Puis il reporta son regard vers sa maison qui s'éloignait pour ne devenir qu'un simple point à l'horizon, puis bien longtemps après, un simple point dans son esprit.

Kaitetsu se réveilla lorsque la calèche s'arrêta, les chevaux hennissant. Ils avaient "roulé" toute la nuit, et il se trouvait à leur point d'arrivée : un gigantesque monastère. Kaitetsu écarquilla les yeux à la vue de cette gigantesque bâtisse : haute de trente mètres, longue d'une centaine de mètres et larges de trente mètres. Ca s'approchait plus du château d'un dirigeant, que du monastère d'une centaine de moines.

" Imposant n'est ce pas ? " prononça le chef. " Nous avons reçu de nombreuses dotations de la part de nombreux chefs d'état en remerciement. Ca nous a permis d'avoir accès à... hum... un certain confort. "

Deux prêtres ouvrirent les portes de la calèche, l'air solennel. L'un des deux leva timidement les yeux vers Kaitetsu, puis il questionna le chef :

" Maître, est ce que c'est.. "

" Oui. "

Le chef attrapa Kaitetsu par l'épaule, et le fit descendre d'un geste brusque. Kaitetsu manqua de s'effondrer. Le chef le rattrapa de justesse, puis le tira jusqu'à l'intérieur de la gigantesque bâtisse. Une fois dedans, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux Kaitetsu. Tous avaient dans leur yeux une lueur de respect, ce qui troubla davantage le Kaitetsu dans la mesure du possible. Ils se déplacèrent dans de long couloir, descendirent un escalier pour arriver au cachot. Kaitetsu était effrayé. Le chef fit signe à un gardien d'ouvrir la cellule, et il y rentra accompagné de Kaitetsu. La cellule empestait la mort. De la mousse avait poussé le long des murs, de minces rigoles d'eau humidifiait l'atmosphère. Il y faisait très sombre, et il fallu un certain temps à Kaitetsu pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Après une ou deux minutes, il ne savait pas, il finit par percevoir les contours d'un homme. Il se rapprocha timidement, et il put finalement distinguer les traits de l'inconnu. Il avait le nez cassé, deux yeux au beurre noir, et le reste de son visage était couvert d'hématome. Malgré ses yeux boursouflés, on pouvait voir que le prisonnier était parfaitement réveillé. Kaitetsu courut vers le chef, tirant sur sa manche.

" Il faut l'aider. Il faut l'aider sinon il va mourir. "

Pour toute réponse, le chef déposa un couteau dans le creux de la main de Kaitetsu. Kaitetsu regarda la lame posée dans sa main. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait un aussi gros. Son papa avait toujours formellement refusé que Kaitetsu en tienne un aussi gros. Il leva les yeux vers le chef, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il devait faire avec.

" Tue le ! "

Kaitetsu secoua la tête. Son papa lui avait toujours dit que c'était mal de tuer. Il bégaya.

" Mais... mais...je ne peux... p... pas. C'est... C'est interdit. "

" Tue le ! "

Kaitetsu secoua la tête et déposa le couteau par terre. Devant l'obstination de son futur apprenti, le chef chercha ce qui pouvait le pousser à agir, par le peu qu'il savait de lui. Il trouva finalement :

" Tue le ou je le fais souffrir. "

Kaitetsu regarda le prisonnier. Il lui sembla qu'il avait déjà beaucoup souffert. Ce n'était normalement pas à lui de prendre cette décision, il était trop petit. Il chercha alors une réponse dans le regard du prisonnier. Il y lut une lueur d'acceptation, presque une demande. Il jeta un dernier regard au chef qui lui fit signe de le faire. Il déglutit, tenta de calmer les tremblements de sa main. " _Je vais tuer quelqu'un, mais je ne veux pas. Je vais tuer quelqu'un mais je ne veux pas. _" Il cherchait du réconfort dans ses mots, quelques choses qui puisse lui dire qu'il faisait le bon choix. Aucune réponse ne vînt, alors en désespoir de cause, il leva le long couteau, et l'abattit sur le cou du prisonnier, trancha involontairement la carotide interne. Du sang lui gicla sur les vêtements, le souillant, pensait il, pour tout le reste de sa vie. Il voulut détourner les yeux, mais le chef le força à regarder le prisonnier se vider son sang. Le prisonnier articula un terrible :

" Merci. "

Kaitetsu le regarda, en pleur. Il se prit quelques petites tapes sur la tête, comme on fait à un chien lorsqu'il a ramené les pantoufles.

" C'est bien Kaitetsu, je suis fier de toi. "

Kaitetsu avait six ans et venait de commettre son premier meurtre de sang froid.

Il fut ensuite conduit dans ce qui allait être sa chambre (un simple débarras) pour les six prochaines années. Lever cinq heures, coucher une heure du matin, entre les deux, entraînements, armes lourdes, légère, shurikens, taijutsu spécialement. Combiné avec sa vitesse héréditaire, il devenait imbattable. Il aurait pu rester plus ou moins normal, s'il n'avait pas subi un entraînement de résistance au torture et autres drogues. C'est durant l'un des entraînements de résistance à la douleur qu'il commença à sourire. Il s'était créé une deuxième personnalité. C'était cette deuxième personnalité qui affrontait la vie de tous les jours, permettant aux petits garçon de s'échapper. Son deuxième moi souriait toujours, même lorsqu'une lame le transperçait de part en part. Il ne pensait plus à rien, se contentant de laisser son esprit dérivé loin de tout, souriant par réflexe. Il inquiétait de plus en plus les bourreaux, qui en firent part au chef. Ils se présentèrent, en expliquant qu'il pensait que Kaitetsu commençait à devenir fou. Le chef ne tînt pas compte de cette remarque, insistant même pour que l'on intensifie les séance. L'esprit de Kaitetsu devînt embrumer, et il ne récupéra jamais réellement. Le petit garçon qui refusait de tuer le prisonnier parce qu'il disait que c'était interdit n'était plus, il était quasiment mort en même temps qu'était apparu son sourire.

Le jour de ses douze ans, Kaitetsu était convoqué au bureau du chef. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et il était presque excité. Il se présenta dans ses plus beaux habits, qui se résumait à un kimono noir rapiécé. Il frappa à la porte, et la voix grave du chef lui ordonna d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte sur une salle imposante. Son orientation plein sud lui permettait d'être baigné dans un halo presque surnaturel de lumière. Le chef était derrière un énorme bureau, finement décoré d'arabesque et autre pierre précieuse, en train de signer des documents. Il ne leva même pas les yeux sur Kaitetsu, le laissant prendre seul l'initiative de s'avancer et de s'asseoir dans une des chaises qui lui faisait face. Lors qu'il fut assis, le chef leva les yeux sur lui. Il déposa avec prudence la plume violette et racée dont il se servait pour signer, puis posa ses mains croisés sur son ventre de façon assez négligé. Il prit la parole après une minute de silence.

" Je vois que tu t'es finalement remis de ton entraînement. Ca me fait plaisir. "

Kaitetsu ne cilla pas.

" Bon, tu es âgé maintenant de douze ans. Je dois donc te parler de plusieurs choses. "

Un long silence succéda à ces paroles.

" Tout d'abord, je vais te parler de notre ordre. Tu n'as jamais posé de question, mais je sais qu'elles n'ont cessées de traverser l'esprit. Nous sommes l'ordre de Tera (NdA : que ceux qui s'amuse à chercher la traduction me pardonne cette allusion à l'un des ordres guerriers de l'église catholique), des prêtres spécialisés dans les combats. Nous avons protégés de nombreux seigneurs en échange d'argent. L'église, craignant notre force nous a reniée. Nous nous sommes concertés et nous avons trouvé le moyen d'être réintégré dans l'église. "

" Qui est ? " demanda Kaitetsu, plus par politesse qu'autre chose

La chef prit alors la voix d'un prêcheur :

" Nous allons renversé l'église grâce à notre force militaire ! Et tu es l'avant garde de notre force militaire. "

" Moi ? " reprit Kaitetsu, les sourcils froncés.

" Oui, toi. Et une fois que nous aurons retrouvé ton frère, plus rien ne nous arrêtera. "

Kaitetsu cligna des paupières et secoua la tête histoire de s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Cette découverte était le premier rayon de soleil sur son âme depuis fort longtemps.

" J'ai un frère ? "

" Oui, et c'est le second point que je voulais aborder. Ta naissance. "

Kaitetsu se mura dans un silence lourd. Le chef reprit.

" Tu n'es pas né de façon naturel, les personnes qui t'ont éduqué jusqu'à tes six ans ne sont pas tes parents. "

Kaitetsu fit mine d'encaisser le choc. Il baissa la tête, pour ne pas montrer son visage. Le rayon lumineux venait d'être masqué par des nuages.

" On pourrait dire que nous t'avons crée. Suite à divers découverte assez compliqué, nous avons réussi à manipuler des enfants dans le ventre de leur mère de façon à ce qu'il développe des capacités hors du commun. Nous avons manipulé l'Homme ! " Il se leva, comme emporter par son histoire. " Nous nous sommes élevé à un rang divin certes après de nombreux échecs. Les femmes faisaient des fausses couches. Mais nous avons réussi ! Et tu en es le résultat ! "

Kaitetsu le questionna sur le terme de fausse couche. Le chef sourit et se rappela qu'il n'avait que douze ans.

" Le bébé sort avant d'arriver à terme. Puis après de nombreux essais, une femme est arrivé à terme. Elle a mis au monde de deux jumeaux et est morte des suites de l'accouchement. Ces deux jumeaux étaient toi et ton frère. "

" Qu'est il arrivé à mon frère ? "

Le chef marqua une pause, puis reprit.

" Un des prêtres de l'église semblait être opposé à nos méthodes. Il s'est enfui avec ton frère. On a fini par le rattraper mais il s'était déjà débarrasser du bébé. Il n'a rien voulu avoué, même sous la torture. Nous l'avons finalement tué. "

Kaitetsu ne réagit pas durant les minutes qui suivirent cette discussion.

_" J'ai un frère ! Je ne suis plus seul. Cette nuit, c'est décidé. Je m'enfuis. "_

II demanda au chef s'il pouvait se retirer. Le chef accéda à sa requête. Au moment où Kaitetsu franchissait le pas de la porte, le chef l'interpella.

" Tu nous es toujours fidèle ? "

Kaitetsu tourna doucement la tête, un grand sourire au lèvre, mais une lueur étrange dans le regard.

" Plus que jamais. "

Deux semaines plus tard, un prêtre, qui était parti en mission, retournait à son unique point d'attache. Il était à cheval, l'obligeant à d'abord passer par les écuries Il fit

Il fut surpris que personne ne vienne prendre son cheval pour s'en occuper. Il patienta quelques minutes, puis se résigna à nourrir lui même son cheval, grommelant parce qu'il était éreinté et qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'en occuper. Sa bonne action accompli, il entreprit d'aller dans le monastère. L'écurie était situé à un kilomètre du monastère, à cause de l'enclos à cheval assez volumineux. Il mit une vingtaine de minutes à rejoindre la bâtisse principale, ayant tout le loisir pour spéculer sur l'absence du palefrenier. Cependant, à une centaine d'arrivée, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. On pouvait aisément expliquer l'absence du palefrenier, mais pad celle des gardes devant l'entrée. Il pressa la pas.

Il ne prit conscience du carnage qu'après avoir fait quelques pas à l'intérieur du monastère. Des corps gisaient un peu partout. Le sang avait coagulé, laissant des traînées noir sur le mur, le sol, les piliers. Les mouches avaient repris le contrôle de ce lieu saint, les larves grouillant dans les plaies béantes ou dans les orbites maintenant creuses. Certains avaient leur propre coeur dans leur main, d'autres avait été pendu avec leur tube digestif. Le plus impressionnant était sans doute, celui qui était leur chef. Après avoir été le chef de l'un des plus grands ordres guerriers hors ninja, il incarnait maintenant la fusion du guignolesque et de l'horreur. Il avait le sexe tranché. Le répugnant bas morceau emplissait sa bouche, constituant une monstrueuse poire d'angoisse. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le plume dont il se servait pour écrire lui transperçait le palet pour ressortir par le haut du crâne. En manque de souffle, le seul survivant de cette tuerie inspira profondément, et sentit cette odeur propre à tout massacre en règle : celle des cadavres en décomposition. Le prêtre entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se tourna, un saï dans chaque main. (On utilise toujours les Saï par deux, un dans chaque main. On pourrait les comparer à la fourche d'un Trident, c'est dire qu'il se compose de trois lames parallèles avec celle du centre plus grande et plus importante que les deux autres jumelles entre elles, les trois étant disposées sur un manche sans garde.) Il vit un homme portant un costume noir avec des nuages rouges dessus. Puis plus rien.

Kaitetsu prit une profonde respiration, puis il se décida à taper à la porte. Un homme barbu de taille imposante vînt ouvrir. Il détailla la personne qui se trouvait sur le perron, le visage crispé, les sourcils froncés. Puis petit à petit, son visage se détendit, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il attrapa le jeune homme sur le perron pour l'enserrer. Son corps fut parcouru de soubresaut. Il ne lâcha pas Kaitetsu pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses sanglots. Kaitetsu se défit de l'étreinte, mais à peine eut il fait un pas qu'il tomba sur sa mère adoptive. Elle tenait dans ses mains une grand marmite rempli de ragoût d'agneau. Elle s'immobilisa, dévisagea Kaitetsu qui était tout sourire, puis sans se rendre compte, elle courra vers Kaitetsu, lâchant la marmite qui s'écroula par terre, le ragoût se déversant sur le sol. Elle sera Kaitetsu presque aussi fort que son mari qui faisait pourtant trois têtes de plus qu'elle. Kaitetsu ne chercha à se défaire de l'étreinte, attendant que ça passe. Ca passa. Sa mère adoptive desserra son étreinte, mais au lieu de le relâcher, elle tînt son visage, caressant chacune des aspérités de son visage, frôlant ses rides de sourire peut être un peu trop développé. Kaitetsu ne dit mot, continuant de sourire. Mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il aperçut un petit garçon dont la tête dépassé juste de la porte. Le petit garçon osa timidement s'approcher du Kaitetsu dont il avait tellement entendu parler. Il tendit la main en direction de Kaitetsu, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait l'embrasser ou pas. Le sourire de Kaitetsu réapparut. Il serra la main de son petit frère. Puis un détail retînt son attention. La peluche que tenait son petit frère. Bobs. Son sourire s'évanouit laissant place à un regard furieux.

On ne retrouva qu'une peluche recouverte de sang.

Cinq ans plus tard

Deux vieillard discutaient tranquillement, canne à pêche dans la main, au bord d'un ruisseau.

" Et ouai... "

" Et ouaiiiii. "

" Putain t'es bavard aujourd'hui. "

" T'as vu. "

Et ils se turent pendant l'heure qui suivit.

Puis, voyant que le poisson ne viendrait pas à leur estomac, ils remballèrent leur matériel et marchèrent à leur rythme en direction du leur petit voyage. Une fois sur la place du marché, l'un des deux aperçut son petit fils qui jouait au ninja. Le petit garçon semblait très concentré, esquivant des coups invisibles, puis après un rude combat, il décida d'achever le ninja qu'il affrontait. Le grand père regardait affectueusement son petit fils.

" Alors tu te prend pour l'éclair jaune de Konoha ? "

Un jeune homme qui était assis à une table d'un restaurant tiqua en entendant ce nom.

" _L'éclair jaune... Ca ne peut pas... Non... Ca serait une coup de chance impossible... Il faut que j'en ai le coeur net... _"

Il régla son repas, puis remis son masque de lézard sur le visage. Il se leva et s'approcha du vieil homme.

" Excusez moi... Est ce que vous pourriez me donnez quelques renseignements. "

Le vieil homme regarda la personne qui s'était présenté devant lui, surpris par son apparence. Kaitetsu était vêtu d'un kimono blanc. Ses cheveux longs blonds ondulait sur sa cape, contrastant avec le violet vif de sa cape. C'était un accoutrement assez bizarre, surtout pour une région aussi éloigné. Le vieil homme secoua la tête et se ressaisit :

" Euh... Ca dépend pourquoi ? "

" Que pouvez vous me dire sur l'éclair jaune de Konoha ? "

" Oh.. Ah... Euh. Et ben, je sais que c'est un ninja très très fort et très très rapide de Konoha. En plus il est très gentil. Il est venu une fois ici pendant une mission. Il était tout simple, avec un regard rieur. Alors qu'il aurait pu nous prendre de haut. Paraît que c'est le ninja le plus brillant de sa génération. "

Kaitetsu opina, puis ajouta :

" Que pouvez vous me dire de son physique ? "

" Oh ben... Il devait faire la même taille que vous. Il est blond avec les cheveux... Comment y disent les jeunes. Avec les cheveux tout en pétard, voilà. Puis, il a les yeux très bleu. "

Même le vieux ne pouvait pas le voir, le regard de Kaitetsu s'assombrit.

" _C'était une fausse piste. Si c'est mon jumeaux, il doit avoir les mêmes yeux que moi. Mais bon comme c'est ma seule piste depuis deux ans, je vais aller vérifier à Konoha pour en avoir le coeur net, juste pour avoir bonne conscience. _"

Il remercia le vieillard.

" Mais y'a pas de quoi. "

Il voulut serrer la main de cette inconnu, mais il avait déjà disparu.

" _Ca ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber _" pensa Inazuma, dit l'éclair jaune de Konoha.

Il était tombé dans une embuscade alors qu'il transportait des informations confidentielles. Aux vues de son niveau, le Sandaime n'avait pas trouvé utile de lui adjoindre des équipiers pour cette mission. Il allait devoir faire face à six jounins du pays de la roche, et une dizaine de chuunins tout seul. Il avait beau être l'éclair jaune, il allait quand même avoir du mal. Il se mit en position de combat, puis disparut.

Il avait découvert qu'il possédait une vitesse anormalement élevé alors qu'il n'était que genin. Ils étaient à la recherche du guépard particulier d'un chef d'état de passage, et pour attraper ce genre d'animal, il valait mieux être bien organisé. Ils avaient réussi à appâter le guépard avec un gros morceau de viande encore saignante. Mais au moment critique où leur senseï devait intervenir afin d'immobiliser l'animal, celui ci avait disparu. Inazuma fut alors désigné, par tirage au sort, pour capturer le guépard. Ils se rapprocha à pas de loup, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cependant, il avait oublié un détail. L'odorat. Le guépard l'avait senti venir, et avait commencé à courir dans le sens opposé. Inazuma se mit à courir à son tour et, à sa grande surprise, il avait dépassé le guépard. Celui ci arrêta de courir, dépiter de s'être fait doublé par un humain. Il s'allongea par terre, et Inazuma eut juste à lui mettre sa laisse. Ils avaient plus tard appris, sans la moindre surprise, que le senseï était parti pour reluquer les filles.

Il réapparut derrière le premier jounin, lui tranchant la gorge de façon net. Il se baissa pour esquiver un kunaï qui lui passa juste au dessus de la tête. Il plongea sa main dans son étui à shuriken pour en ressortir la totalité. Il les lança sans regarder, puis enchaîna quelques signes.

" Shuriken multi clonages. "

Au lieu d'un vingtaines de shuriken, ce furent environs deux cents shurikens qui foncèrent vers le groupe. Cependant, un jounin avait crée un mur de terre afin de protéger son groupe. Inazuma profita de l'instant pendant lequel il cachait par le mur pour poser quelques pièges, puis il fonça à toute vitesse sur le groupe de chuunin, taillant dans les rangs avec kunaï. Il en tua cinq. Il continua sa course à un rythme effréné, tuant deux autres jounins. Il arrêta de courir lorsqu'il eut mit une cinquantaine de mètres entre ses adversaires et lui. Il ne restait plus que quatre jounins et cinq chuunin. L'un des chuunins, passant outre les ordres d'un jounin, commença à courir vers Inazuma. Il ne vit pas le piège. Il explosa. Inazuma ne cilla pas. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait survivre même s'il devait user de piège, méthode qu'il trouvait exécrable.

_" La mission avant tout. "_

Trop concentré à observer le groupe de jounin, il ne vit pas venir le kunaï que lui avait lancé un des jounins, posté en retrait. La lame pénétra dans sa chair, traversant le muscle pour s'arrêter sur l'omoplate. Il s'était pris un kunaï dans l'épaule, pesta contre son inattention, puis retira le kunaï. Il était en mauvaise posture. Il n'avait pas réussi à repérer le jounin, et il savait que les autres ne tarderait à éviter tout ces pièges. Un autre kunaï fut lancé d'une autre position.

La jounin se déplaçait d'arbre en arbre afin de temporiser. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance sans le reste du groupe. Le jounin n'entendit pas le frère d'Inazuma arrivant derrière. Il mourut sans s'en rendre compte.

Inazuma avait entendu le bruit d'une nuque se brisant. Il fut surpris car rien n'avait été prévu concernant des renforts, et comme il était dans les temps…

Il leva les yeux vers l'arbre et vit son reflet à quelques détail près.

" _C'est pas possible je dois être sous l'effet d'un genjutsu. _"

Il se concentra, afin de reprendre le contrôle de ses flux de chakra et faire disparaître cette sordide illusion. Il releva les yeux vers l'arbre, son double avait disparu.

" _C'est bon. _"

Il reporta son attention en direction du groupe adverse. Il ne vit que le résultat, et le dos de son frère jumeau au milieu. Ils étaient tous morts. Son frère se tenait en son centre, sa petite épée de chakra noir dans la main. Le noir avait fait place au rouge. Il vit son double sortir un mouchoir de sa poche, dont il se servit pour essuyer sa lame. Il rangea son arme dans le fourreau, sur son dos. Puis il se retourna et sourit.

Inazuma ne fit aucun geste pendant la minute qui suivit. Kaitetsu non plus. Il se regardait droit dans les yeux. Bleu contre noir. Bien contre Mal. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ils allaient s'affronter un jour. Mais pour le moment...

Inazuma fit le premier pas.

" Vous êtes qui ? "

Kaitetsu sourit, content qu'on lui pose enfin la question.

" Si je ne me trompe, je suis ton frère jumeau. "

" Et qu'est ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un henge ? " répliqua Inazuma

" Si j'avais voulu te reproduire, j'aurai les yeux bleus non ? "

Inazuma sourit. Il avait marqué un point. Kaitetsu reprit.

" Tu es orphelin n'est ce pas ? "

Le sourire d'Inazuma disparut et il resta silencieux.

" Ton silence en dit long. "

Inazuma commença à se tourner et fit mine de partir.

" Ton signe est celui de la spirale. Symbole d'un ordre de prêtre disparu. "

Inazuma stoppa sa marche. Ca, personne à part lui ne le savait. Il avait fait des recherches, et avait retrouvé le symbole. Cependant, tous les prêtres ont été exterminé, le privant de son passé. Et voilà que son sosie arrivait, se présentant comme son frère jumeaux, et qui plus est, au courant pour les prêtres. Et puis, il y'avait cette vitesse hors norme, tout comme lui.

" _Trop de coïncidences pour que ce ne soit que le hasard. Cela se peut il que... _"

Il se retourna, marcha en direction de son frère. Il tendit les bras en direction de Kaitetsu, qui posa la main sur le manche de son sabre. Avant qu'il n'est pu réagir, Inazuma l'avait pris dans ses bras. Kaitetsu se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à lui rendre son étreinte. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de chaleur humaine. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler dans le dos. Des larmes.

" J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas seul. " murmura Inazuma entre deux sanglots.

Ainsi se déroulèrent les rencontres entre frère. Sur le chemin du retour, Kaitetsu lui expliqua qu'il était en fuite, poursuivi par des mercenaires. Inazuma lui proposa de se cacher à Konoha. Kaitetsu refusa.

" Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'habiter pas très loin du village. J'ai repéré une vieille maison abandonné, à une dizaine de kilomètres de Konoha. Tu pourrais t'y installer, et comme ça... J'aurai mon frère juste à côté de chez moi. "

Kaitetsu rit. Cela faisait au moins dix ans qu'il n'avait pas ri. Il se surprit lui même, ce qui lui fit rire. Puis il commença à avoir un véritable fou rire, très rapidement suivi par Inazuma. Il se sentait bien aux côtés de son frère. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Ils arrivèrent devant la vieille maison, si le terme de maison pouvait encore être appliqué. Ils s'agissait plutôt d'un enchevêtrement aléatoire de morceau de bois moisis. Inazuma rougit de n'avoir que cette vieille maison à lui présenter. Kaitetsu sourit, mais d'un sourire franc et gentil.

" Ca devrait aller. C'est même la première fois que je vais dormir dans une chambre aussi grande. "

" Tu dormais où quand tu étais petit ? "

Le sourire de Kaitetsu disparut. Inazuma ne le questionna plus sur sa petite enfance. Il sentait qu'il valait mieux éviter d'aborder le sujet.

Kaitetsu passa le reste de l'année à rebâtir sa nouvelle maison. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris d'employer un terme possessif pour désigner la maison. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il construisait au lieu de détruire. Il créait. Il souriait tout le temps, ravi d'avoir un endroit où habitait et une famille. Mais dans son coeur, toujours subsister sa part démoniaque. Il lui arrivait de se manifester lorsqu'il regardait, souffrant alors d'une schizophrénie. Le reflet dans l'eau était son moi maléfique.

" _Tu comptes rester longtemps à ne rien faire ? "_

" _Tais toi. Je suis bien ici. Et j'ai l'intention de rester. _"

" _Tu n'es pas fait pour cette vie, et tu le sais très bien. Tu es damné pour tous les crimes que tu as commis. _"

" _C'est faux. J'ai l'intention d'aider les gens maintenant. _"

" _Libre à toi. Mais je resterai pour observer. Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi. "_

_" C'est vrai... Mais je peux t'enfermer très loin dans mon esprit. _"

Accompagnant mentalement le geste à la parole, il visualisa son moi maléfique enfermer dans une cellule capitonnée.

Son frère venait souvent lui rendre visite, passant outre les sous entendus pervers de son senseï sur une relation secrète. Kaitetsu était toujours ravi de voir son frère, et ils passèrent des nuits entières à discuter, dans l'herbe, regardant les étoiles.

" Hey, Kaitetsu ? "

" Oui ? "

" Tu me racontera ton enfance un jour ? "

" Un jour… "

Puis Inazuma changea de sujet pour l'arme de ninja qu'il préférait.

Kaitetsu passa sept ans tranquillement, loin des champs de bataille, loin de la vie de ninja. Il vivait simplement, aidant à l'occasion les habitants du village. Il revêtait alors son masque, et il passait inaperçu. Mais les ennuis commencèrent à arriver. L'Akatsuki était sur ses traces depuis plusieurs années. Cela avait commencer avec un lapin mort cloué à sa porte. Sur son ventre était accolé un message.

" Nous avons un travail que vous ne pouvez pas refusé. Rendez vous dans la clairière à deux kilomètre au sud à minuit. "

Kaitetsu avait brûlé la feuille en même temps qu'il faisait cuire le lapin. Il n'était pas allé au rendez vous, et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il était heureux et cela lui suffisait.

Un matin, son frère était arrivé, une banane au lèvre. Il venait toujours d'être nommé Hokage. Il avait une bouteille de saké dans la main. Ils avaient fêté ça pendant toute la nuit. Inazuma lui parla alors de Merode Tsukiyo, une amie dont il commençait à se rapprocher. Kaitetsu sentit une pointe d'envie montait en lui. Il commençait à être jaloux de son frère.

_" Lui, il a tout, gloire, femme, argent. Moi je n'ai rien. _" songea t'il

Un autre voix apparut dans sa tête.

" _C'est faux. Tu l'as lui. _"

" _Et s'il part avec cette Merode. Je serai tout seul. "_

_" Non et tu le sais très bien. _"

La seconde petite voix avait raison. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il décida d'oublier et de continuer à faire la fête avec son frère.

Il se réveilla le lendemain avec une cuite. Son frère était déjà parti.

" _Il préfère éviter que l'on se pose des questions. Il vient tout juste d'être promu Hokage. _"

Il sortit de sa petite maison, plissa les paupières pour éviter de se faire éblouir par le soleil. Il fit quelques exercices afin de garder la forme, puis il perçut une présence. Il tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le Chef. Il bégaya.

" Mais... mais… Vous êtes mort. "

Le Chef sourit, puis prit la forme du petit frère adoptif. Kaitetsu déglutit. Son fragile équilibre psychique menaçait de rompre. Son esprit avait écarté ces visages, les rendant flous. La personne devant lui leur avait rendu leur clarté. Et le monstre de Kaitetsu menaçait de réapparaître.

Finalement, le petit garçon prit l'apparence d'un homme au visage totalement lisse, recouvert d'une cape noir avec des nuages rouges.

" Vous êtes difficile à trouver. "

Une voix froide et sans tonalité.

" Je peux vous proposer une place au sein de notre groupe. "

Kaitetsu était énervé qu'on vienne l'ennuyer avec ses propositions. Il répondit.

" Je ne suis pas intéressé. Je mène une vie qui me convient parfaitement. "

" Ah oui… Cette vie d'ermite, loin de toute agitation. Je ne pensais que ça conviendrait à un ninja de votre stature. "

" Je ne suis plus un ninja. Je suis un simple habitant de ce pays. "

" Comme vous voulez. "

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Inazuma rendit visite à son frère.

" Alors, tu as bien récupéré ? Il m'a semblé que tu avais eu une bonne cuite. "

" Ouai, ouai. C'est bon. "

Kaitetsu semblait perturber, et Inazuma le décela tout de suite.

" Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? "

" Et bien… " Il hésita. Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler de cette proposition. Il avait peur de l'inquiéter inutilement. Mais c'était son frère, et il se dit qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. "J'ai été contacté par un groupe de criminelle qui veulent m'intégrer à leur rang. J'ai refusé évidemment. "

Inazuma hocha la tête. Puis il ajouta.

" Si ce groupe de criminelle souhaite t'intégrer, il y'a une raison. J'ai bien compris que tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile, et je ne serai pas surpris que tu es fait quelques bêtises. Mais il faut que tu m'en parles, si tu souhaite que je t'aide. Je vois bien que ça te bouffe la vie. Je suis ton frère et je te pardonnerai tout. "

Kaitetsu opina, prit une grande inspiration. Puis il lui raconta tout. Ses premiers souvenirs, son départ, ses six ans passé dans le monastère, les deux massacres, ses cinq années d'errance ne sachant pas s'il devait choisir entre le bien ou le mal, sa schizophrénie. Inazuma ne fit aucune réflexion, se contentant de lui tenir la main et d'acquiescer au bon moment. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, un grand silence s'installa. Kaitetsu crut qu'il avait perdu son frère. Puis Inazuma reprit la parole.

" Ce n'est pas le Kaitetsu que je connais qui a tué tout le monde. C'est l'autre Kaitetsu. Tu n'y est pour rien. "

" Mais c'est pareil. Ca reste moi. " hurla Kaitetsu.

" Non… C'est une partie de toi. Et puis, l'autre partie as racheté les pêchers de l'autre. "

" Ah bon ? "

" Oui. Qui a sauvé le garçon qui était en train de se noyer dans la rivière ? "

" Coup de chance. "

" Qui a reconstruit la maison des Mazuchii alors que personne ne le voulait. "

Cette fois, Kaitetsu ne répondit pas.

" Qui a offert l'asile à tous ces enfants abandonné ? Qui a nourri les pauvres l'hiver ? "

Kaitetsu ne répondit toujours pas.

" Je pense... que tu as sauvé plus de personnes que tu en as tué. Et pour ça, au nom de l'humanité, je te pardonne... " Il marqua une pause puis ajouta, comme une mise en garde. " Mais il ne faudra plus jamais tuer personne. Quelque en soit les raisons. Sinon, je crains que ton démon ne refasse surface et qu'il ne parte jamais cette fois. "

Kaitetsu regarda son frère, les yeux humides. Inazuma l'avait convaincu. Le monde lui avait pardonné. Il sourit, puis enserra son frère. Cette fois, ce fut Inazuma qui sentit les larmes perlées dans son cou. Kaitetsu murmura.

" J'avais toujours espéré ces paroles. "

Kaitetsu se sentit en paix avec lui même pendant toute la semaine qui suivit. Puis vînt cette découverte anodine. Bobs. Quelqu'un avait déposé Bobs dans son jardin. Kaitetsu, pensant d'abord à un cadeau de son frère, alla le ramasser, innocemment. Il souriait, tout content d'avoir retrouvé son premier ami. Lorsqu'il prit la peluche, il aperçut un mot épinglé dessus. C'était écrit avec du sang.

" Moi, je ne te pardonne pas. "

Et ce qu'il craignait arriva. Fort de l'horreur de la découverte de ce mot, le démon Kaitetsu en profita pour tenter de sortir de sa prison. Kaitetsu tomba à genoux, les mains sur les tempes, hurlant. Inazuma, qui passait voir son frère, entendit les hurlements. Il courra en direction de la maison, et y arriva en une seconde. Il trouva son frère évanoui. Il vit la petite peluche posée par terre et compris tout de suite.

" Si j'étais vous, je sortirai de votre cachette. Je sais que vous êtes là. "

" Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de l'Hokage. Dites moi personne ne va s'inquiéter de votre absence ? "

" J'ai fait un clone qui s'occupe de toutes les taches administratives à ma place. C'est une technique qui se transmet d'Hokage en Hokage. "

" Pas bête. Très bien je sors. "

Inazuma fit face à l'homme sans visage. Alors qu'il se mettait en position de combat, il entendit son frère se réveiller. Il créa un clone pour aller le récupérer. Kaitetsu ouvrit les yeux sur son frère. Il sourit. Il avait vaincu le démon. Il se releva, prêt à aider son frère pour le combat. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas combattu, mais il possédait un excellent niveau. Ils se mirent en position, côte à côte, lorsque le souffle d'une explosion les propulsa contre la maison. Kaitetsu fut le premier à sortir des débris. Cependant, il tomba nez à nez avec un ninja masqué qui tenait son frère en joue, la pointe d'un kunaï sur son cou. Kaitetsu disparut puis se retrouva derrière le soldat un kunaï posé sur sa carotide.

" Lâche ton kunaï ou je te tues. "

" Alors tu devras me tuer. "

Il accompagna son geste d'un pression sur le cou du Yondaime. Le sang perla le long du cou.

" Je te dis de lâcher ton kunaï. "

" Qu'y a t'il ? Auriez vous peur de me tuer ? "

Kaitetsu déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas tuer, il ne devait pas tuer. Il l'avait mentalement promis à son frère. Mais s'il ne le tuait pas, son frère mourrait. Le ninja masqué reprit.

" A trois je le tues. "

" Un "

" Deux "

Kaitetsu ne le laissa pas finir, plantant son kunaï dans le cou de ce ninja. Puis il ferma les yeux pour laisser la douce sensation d'abandon revenir. C'était fini, il était mort pour de bon. La dernière image qu'il vit était son frère sortant des débris de la maison.

(NdA : qu'est ce qui fait qu'un jour on passe du mauvais côté ? Au départ, on ne veut qu'une chose. Protéger les gens qu'on aime. )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Désolé pour ceux qui s'attendait à la suite des aventures de nos trois petits trublions, mais je trouvais ma description de l'histoire de Kaitetsu trop rapide et trop terne. J'ai voulu l'étoffer. Résultat : un chapitre de 6400 mots, mon record.


	19. Du sable rouge

**Réponses au review :**

**shinna chan : je n'ai pas compris ta review. Est ce que c'est le basculement vers Juubi que tu n'as pas compris, ou bien juste le chapitre sur Kaitetsu ? **

**666 Naku : je ne sais pas si je vais faire réapparaître Kaitetsu. J'en doute. Ou alors il va falloir que je trouve une explication solide. Je verrai si ça me vient à l'esprit lorsque j'écrirai un chap.**

yune-chan66 : Pour le combat des deux frères je verrai. Peut être dans un chap bonus.

**Chapitre 19**

" Ca va ? " demanda Sakura de sa voix douce

Naruto ne répondit que par un grognement glutural. Sakura, déçue, n'insista pas et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke. Ce petit jeu avait commencé dix minutes auparavant, Sakura se déplaçant pour voir Naruto toutes les trois minutes.

Juste après la mort de Kaitetsu, ils avaient décidé de se reposer une petite heure pour laisser le temps à Naruto de récupérer. Celui ci, au lieu de se mettre à côté de ses camarades, avait préféré s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle. Il lançait de temps en temps des regards en direction du cadavre de Kaitetsu encore suspendu, comme s'assurer de son non retour.

Cependant, sans crier gare, Naruto se leva d'un geste brusque en direction du mort, puis le détacha. Il lança un regard à Sasuke, lui faisant signe d'approcher. Sasuke se leva lentement, n'ayant que trop bien compris ce qu'allait lui demander Naruto.

" Brûle-le. " déclara t'il sobrement.

" Tu es sur ? " répondit Sasuke, avec une voix calme.

" Certain. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec lui. " avait il dit, d'une voix froide.

Sasuke s'exécuta, légèrement à contre coeur. Le corps de Kaitetsu disparut dans une danse infernal, presque serein, alors que les flammes dansait sur son visage. Une minute plus tard, il ne resta plus que les cendres. Cependant, quelque chose brillait encore. Naruto attrapa l'objet, recouvrant sa main de poussière.

" Un collier "

Le coeur de Naruto se serra lorsqu'il le reconnut. Il avait déjà vu ce collier dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Sur une photo pour être précis. Le collier du Yondaime. Un collier très simple, une simple lanière en métal, quelques barres de platine en guise de décoration. Naruto l'enfila immédiatement. On entendit le bruit d'une brûlure, identique à celui de l'eau sur un casserole encore chaude. Naruto ne tînt pas compte de la brûlure au second degrés qu'il venait de se faire. Il jeta un dernier regard au tas de poussière. Puis il souffla dessus. Ce ne fut qu'un vent très léger, à peine capable d'éteindre une bougie. Mais il signifiait : " tu n'existes plus. " Un fois son petit manège terminé, il retourna s'asseoir, tout seul, le regard sévère. Sakura y retournait toutes les cinq minutes, mais elle se faisait rembarrer à chaque fois par un Naruto de plus en plus sombre.

Sasuke n'avait pas tenté la moindre approche, devinant pertinemment quels émotions transpercés Naruto de part en part. Haine, vengeance, regret. Il connaissait lui même très bien chacun de ses sentiments, et il savait que l'on ne pouvait que se relever seul. Lui même ne s'étant pas encore relevé.

" _Ca doit être la première fois qu'il ressent ça, aussi profondément. Des émotions aussi négative…_" songea t'il

Naruto s'en voulait. Pour un homme qui avait toujours rêvé d'une famille, il venait lui même d'achever sa courte lignée. Il était seul, c'était définitif. Fini le fol espoir que quelque part une famille l'attende. Il soupira. Il était fatigué. Trop de chose en trop peu de temps. La pseudo mort de Sakura, son père, le meurtre de son oncle… Il voulait arrêter là, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait fait plusieurs promesses, et il se devait de les respecter. C'était son nindô, alors il le suivrait jusqu'à la mort.

" Je vais marcher plus loin que personne sur la voix du shinobi. " murmura t'il

" Pardon ? " dit Sakura, croyant qu'on s'adressait à elle.

" Non rien... " répondit Naruto

Il réfléchit aux derniers mots qu'il avaient prononcés et cela lui redonna un semblant de morale. Il sourit, mais pas autant qu'à son habitude.

" Bon on y va ? " reprit Naruto

" Tu es remis ? " questionna Sasuke, presque avec dédain.

" Ouai ouai ça va. Avec Kyubi ça va vite. "

" Je parlais pas du plan physique. "

Naruto jaugea Sasuke du regard, pour voir s'il plaisantait. Il est vrai qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu plaisanter, mais sait t-on jamais. Il avait déjà vu Jiraya dire non à une fille.

" Ca va aussi de ce côté là. C'est vrai que ça m'a fait un choc, mais ça va un peu mieux. "

Sasuke opina de façon presque imperceptible. Mais on sentait qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Sakura intervînt.

" Tu veux en parler ? "

Naruto partit d'un rire franc. Cela vexa Sakura qui fit la moue et lui lança un regard à graver son nom sur une tombe. Sasuke ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire. Une psychologue chez les ninjas, on aura tout vu.

" Non non c'est bon. Peut être une autre fois, mais là on a pas le temps. " dit Naruto entre deux éclats de rire

Ils sortirent de la salle sous les coups de poing furieux de Sakura, esquivant au passage les kunaïs qu'elle lançait. Mais une fois dehors, Naruto et Sasuke cessèrent de rire. Sakura sortit, le regard furibond, prêt à en découdre. Elle ne vit pas les feuilles vertes lancées dans sa direction. Elle regarda Naruto et Sasuke lui hurlant de se baisser. Tout se passa au ralentit. Les visages inquiets. Elle n'entendait aucun son. Mais elle comprit, et se pressa. Elle était en retard. Une fine feuille d'orme lui érafla la joue, un mince filet de sang lui coula le long de la joue. Son premier réflexe fut de cicatriser sa blessure.

" _Si ce n'est que ça, je devrai m'en sortir. _" jugea t'elle

Mais rien n'est jamais simple. Elle sentit un léger engourdissement dans sa joue.

" _Poison_. "

Elle chercha Naruto et Sasuke du regard, mais elle ne vit rien. Puis petit à petit deux formes se dessinèrent. Orochimaru et Kabuto. Une petite boule apparut au niveau de son ventre. Elle dévisagea les deux ninjas du son avec défiance. Bizarrement, ils lui souriaient. Elle ne leur rendit aucun sourire. Elle faisait face aux deux hommes qu'elle haïssaient le plus. Ils lui avaient enlevé Sasuke, ils avaient tenté de tuer Naruto, il l'avait torturée. Le seul sentiment qui la parcourut fut une colère teintée de haine. Un frisson traversa son épine dorsale. Elle ressentit cette légère vague réveillant chacun de ses muscles. Toutes ses sensations tenaient en un seul mot. Adrénaline. Oubliant complètement sa blessure, le poison, l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle courut en direction de ses adversaires. Elle se laissait guider par sa colère, et cela suffisait. Elle tenta de frapper Orochimaru avec son poing droit, mais celui ci esquiva d'un geste ample sur le côté. Elle faisait une cible facile, mais Orochimaru ne tenta rien. Son visage semblait même troublé. Profitant alors de la surprise du serpent, elle lança son pied gauche vers son sternum, usant de l'élan qu'elle avait pour se tourner sur elle même. Orochimaru eut juste le temps de mettre ses deux avant bras en guise de protection. Maigre protection face à la puissance de Sakura. Orochimaru s'explosa contre le mur. Il n'était pas sonné, mais il ne revînt pas à la charge. Ses yeux ne cachaient pas une certaine surprise. Elle décida alors de concentrer son attaque sur Kabuto, qui semblait aussi surpris que son maître. Elle prit une légère impulsion afin de sauter d'un bon mètre, puis lorsqu'elle retomba, elle abattit sur poing sur le sol. Une large fissure se creusa et fila en direction de Kabuto. Kabuto disparut du champ de vision de Sakura. Elle se retourna et le vit une mini tornade dans la main. Kabuto lui abattit sur le ventre. Elle fut projeté en arrière, tournant tournant, puis elle s'écrasa contre le mur. Un éclat de pierre lui creusa le cuir chevelu. Du sang coula lentement sur son visage, l'aveuglant. Elle essuya le sang d'un geste de la main, puis retourna à l'assaut de Kabuto. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à planter un kunaï dans l'épaule de Kabuto, une mince paroi de sable la bloqua. Des mains sortirent du sable pour l'enserrer. Ces mêmes mains la traînèrent jusqu'au mur de sable où elle fut totalement immobilisée. Elle regarda Kabuto, l'air incrédule, puis Orochimaru. Aucun ne semblait avoir esquissé le moindre geste, le moindre signe.

" _Mais alors comment ? D'où vient ce sable ? _"

Elle commença à tourner la tête pour chercher un nouvel adversaire. Le sable intensifia la pression exercé autours de son abdomen afin stopper son mouvement. Elle parvînt tout de même à jeter un minuscule coup d'oeil. Orochimaru et Kabuto lancèrent de vives voix, en même temps.

" Gaara-sama/kun "

Celui ci hocha légèrement la tête. Il progressa en direction de Sakura puis lui fit face.

" Veuillez me pardonnez Sakura, mais il me semble que vous n'avez pas toute votre tête. "

" Mais c'est vous qui êtes fou. Regardez derrière vous. Il y'a Orochimaru et Kabuto. "

Il se retourna puis fit un non de la tête.

" Je ne vois que Sasuke et Naruto. Je crois que c'est vous qui vous méprenez. Laissez moi voir votre blessure. Vous devez être empoisonné. "

Un nouvel voix fit son apparition. Elle avec les mêmes intonations qu'une feuille que le vent faisait glisser sur le sol. Tremblante et légère.

" Quel honneur ! Le kazekage lui même est présent. "

Le sable se jeta vers l'intrus à une vitesse hallucinante. Naruto peina à suivre son mouvement. L'intrus sauta sur le côté, esquiva le sable, et lança quelques feuilles en direction de Gaara. Le sable bloqua les feuilles nets. Sasuke observait le combat à distance, mais il s'était rapproché de Sakura encore enfermé dans sa prison de sable. Il lui caressa le visage avec le dos de la main afin de la rassurer. Il n'eut en réponse qu'un crachat sec.

" Ne...Me...Touche...Pas...Serpent. " déclara Sakura, chaque mot transpirant d'une haine sourde.

Sasuke manqua de lui mettre une baffe, autant pour lui rendre ses esprits que pour se décharger. Mais il se retînt. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Sasuke reporta son attention sur le combat.

Un homme, mi blanc mi noir, avec une plante en guise de chapeau esquivait avec une habilité déconcertante chacun des grains de sable de Gaara. De son côté, Naruto , à peine rétabli, s'était cloné une trentaine de fois et s'était lancé à l'assaut de ce nouvelle adversaire. Tous ses clones disparurent dans un nuage de fumée après que des Naruto ne parut nullement impressionné. Gaara n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement d'un muscle facial. (NdA : je parie qu'à 60 ans son visage n'aura pas une ride. )

Zetzu commencèrent à composer une série de signe.

" Mokuton. Jukai Kotan. Croissante luxuriante de la forêt. "

Des branches commencèrent à sortir du sol. Naruto dut sauter en arrière pour en esquiver une qui semblait fort agressive. Il fut ensuite poussé par le sable Gaara ce qui lui permis d'en esquiver autre. Le petit manège continua quelques minutes. Ils évitaient branche sur branche. Naruto eut plusieurs fois recours à des jutsu de feu pour calmer la croissance.Mais elle n'en finissait pas. Au bout d'un moment, une véritable forêt enserra Naruto et Gaara. Elles commencèrent à se resserrer, prête à écraser Naruto et Gaara. Au dernier moment, Gaara usa du sable pour les protéger. Cependant dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié un détail. Il avait pris tout le sable qu'il avait.

" Sakura, ne me force à pas me battre. " tempéra Sasuke.

" Je vais t'écorcher vif, et ensuite, ce sera au tour de Kabuto. Tu as volé deux années de la vie de Sasuke. "

" Sakura... S'il te plaît. " Le ton se faisait implorant.

N'écoutant pas les mots de Sasuke, elle se jeta à l'assaut. Sasuke se contenta d'esquiver.

_"Sakura n'est dangereuse que si l'on se fait toucher. Du moins je l'espère de tout coeur. _"

Sakura sortit un kunaï qu'elle lança en direction de Sasuke. Sasuke eut juste le temps de décaler son visage.

" _Un centimètre de plus et j'étais mort. Elle rigole pas. _"

Il tenta alors de taper Sakura afin de l'assommer. Grand mal cela lui fit. Sakura était maître dans l'art de l'esquive. A peine avait il esquissé son mouvement qu'il prit un coup de poing en plein dans la face, chakra non malaxé. Il chancela et manqua de s'écrouler.

" _OK, elle fait mal. Manquait plus qu'elle ait malaxé son chakra. Adieu mon beau sourire. _"

Il lança quelques shurikens avec l'intention de la bloquer contre le mur. Il réussit. Chacun des shurikens se planta élégamment attrapant un pan de ses vêtements. Il manqua presque d'échapper un petit grognement de satisfaction. Il ne put. Sakura avait détruit le mur. Et elle semblait vouloir faire payer au pseudo Orochimaru le prix de ses fringues.

Le bout des mains de Sakura commença à briller. Des scalpels de chakra. Elle lui avait parlé de cette technique et il savait combien elle était redoutable en combat rapproché.

" _Et puis merde. _"

Sasuke activa ses deux nouveaux sharingan. Le monde commença à ralentir autours de lui. Il anticipait tout ce qui se passait dans la salle avec quelques secondes d'avance.

" _Je peux voir le futur ?_ " se questionna t'il

Sakura lança son poing en direction du cou de Sasuke pour lui tranché la carotide. Sasuke avait déjà vu ce mouvement deux secondes auparavant, et s'était déjà mis en position. Le poing passa au dessus de sa tête, il saisit le bras de Sakura et la jeta au loin. N'affaiblissant nullement sa comparse, elle revînt à la charge, lançant un nuage toxique dans l'air. Sasuke se contenta de le traverser sans respirer et en fermant les yeux. Sakura avait déjà prévu le coup. Elle avait posé une note explosive à la sortie du nuage. Sasuke ne put l'esquiver. BOUM.

" _Putain j'en ai marre qu'ils usent tous de cette technique. Elle est vraiment forte. Ca ne va pas être du gâteau de la battre sans la tuer. Ou alors il faut que je lui récupère toute sa tête. _"

Sasuke était un genou par terre, les avant bras croisés, dégoulinant de sang, la peau rougi à de nombreux endroit. Il leva ses yeux rouges vers Sakura, le regard à la fois haineux et triste. Sakura semblait ravi de son petit piège. Elle tenait un kunaï dans la main.

" Je vais d'abord te couper les bras, puis les jambes. Après j'arracherai ton coeur... Et tes yeux de serpent pour finir. " dit elle à travers ses lèvres.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre de se faire tenir en respect par une fille. Par cette fille. Qui avait toujours été derrière elle, qui l'avait trouvé emmerdante au possible. Il l'avait traité de tous les noms, et voilà qu'il se tenait à genoux devant elle. Il perdit son calme. Une aura orange s'échappa de son corps. Elle rougissait, semblait prête à dévorer tout ce qui se tenait autours de lui. Sakura n'en tînt pas compte. Elle abattit son kunaï en direction d'Orochimaru. Sasuke croisa le regard de Sakura, la paralysant.

Le orange de ses sharingans s'étaient accentués, semblables à des flammes. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers Sakura, immobile. Il lui asséna un énorme coup de poing au visage, l'expulsant contre le sol. Elle cracha du sang. Puis leva les yeux vers le chakra orange qui ondulait autours de Sasuke. Elle entr'aperçut une forme au milieu de cette énergie pur. Naruto lui même tourna la tête une petite seconde. Le coup de poing l'avait libéré de sa paralysie passagère. Elle lança quelques kunaï sur Sasuke, mais celui ci se contenta de les attraper. Il les relança. Sakura n'eut d'autre choix que d'esquiver par un saut sur le côté. Mais elle ne vit pas le pied de Sasuke. Impact. Respiration bloquée. Elle se releva malgré tout, le souffle très court, un filet de sang le long des lèvres. Elle était penché en avant, mais elle réussit malgré tout à lever les yeux vers Sasuke.

" Je vais te tuer Orochimaru. Pour protéger Sasuke je vais te tuer. "

Sasuke ne tînt pas compte des paroles de Sakura et s'apprêta à lui assener un violent coup de genou. Son genou était déjà en mouvement mais il fut bloqué par la paume d'une main. Naruto. Il semblait énervé.

" Non mais ça va de te battre comme ça. Contre Sakura. Il y'a un moyen de l'assommer sans lui faire de mal, mais toi tu y va franco. Je croyais que tu étais amoureux d'elle. "

Sasuke jaugea Naruto de ses yeux orange, puis petit à petit le orange fit place au rouge, puis au noir. Puis il jeta un regard à Sakura, assommé par Naruto dans la mêlée. Il repensa à ses paroles qu'il avait prononcé la veille de la pseudo mort de Sakura.

_" Je suis seul. Je l'ai toujours été, je le suis, et je le resterai ! C'est mon destin ! "_

Il se dit combien il avait raison lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses mots. Il avait tenté de blesser Sakura sur un coup de tête. Tout ça parce qu'il se prenait une raclée. Il était trop dangereux.

" _Si jamais on s'en sort vivant, je m'en vais définitivement. _"

Il chercha Naruto du regard, mais celui ci était déjà reparti au combat contre la plante. Il regarda Sakura allongé par terre. Il se pencha en avant pour la saisir, puis la prit dans ses bras.

Gaara se baissa pour esquiver une branche. Une autre lui fonça dans le dos, mais il la bloqua avec du sable. Il enchaîna quelques signes, et une épée de sable vint se greffer sur sa main. Il courut en direction de l'homme plante, découpant branche sur branche pour se frayer un chemin. Il donna un coup de sabre dans le vide, à environs un mètre du Zetzu.

" C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire. " déclara Zetzu, armant une feuille.

Gaara ne dit rien. Une vague de sable apparut derrière Zetzu, l'engloutissant. Gaara considéra que c'était fini. Cependant, comme pour le contredire, Zetzu ressortit d'un branche.

" Ingénieux. Tu fais diversion pendant ce temps là, le sable attaque par derrière. Mais moi je peux faire pareil. "

Il disparut. Gaara ressentit un choc important dans son dos. Il se retourna et ne vit rien d'autre qu'une branche. Il se prit encore un coup de poing, sur le côté droit cette fois. Le choc l'envoya valser sur un tronc d'arbre. Zetzu ne manqua pas d'en profiter pour redonner un coup à Gaara. Cette fois, Gaara tomba par terre. Un mince filet de sable glissa le long de son visage. Il entendit le ricanement de Zetzu, provenant de chaque arbre.

" Je vois que tu utilise encore l'armure de sable. Fantastique. Tu as donc réussi à te passer de ton youma. "

Une racine sortit du sol devant Gaara. Le poing de Zetzu en sortit, frappant Gaara encore une fois. Zetzu reprit.

" Mais si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est très fatiguant. Malheureusement, j'ai, comme tu vois, l'avantage du terrain. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te résigner. Tu n'as aucune chance avec tous ces arbres. "

Une feuille se planta juste devant Gaara, comme pour montrer que Zetzu dominait le combat. Gaara n'en tînt pas compte et se releva. Faisant encore une fois, face à Zetzu. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra. Son sable se réunit autours de lui afin de former une orbe protectrice. Des branches tentèrent de percer cette défense, mais elle n'y parvinrent. Le sable de Gaara était bien trop résistant. Zetzu changea alors de tactique et il lança de nombreuses feuilles qui se plantèrent dans la boule. Aucune ne réussit à transpercer la sphère.

" Tu joues la défense ? C'est bien ton style. Mais face à nous, tu n'as aucune chance. "

Gaara, à l'intérieur de sa boule, fut surpris. Il avait distinctement entendu deux voix différentes. Au même moment, une main traversa sa paroi de sable. Elle était noire. Elle saisit Gaara par l'épaule et lui fit traversé la paroi de sable. Le sphère s'écroula dès que Gaara l'eut quitté. Il rappela vite son sable qui se matérialisa en un mince kunaï qui transperça la main noir. Au même moment, une main blanche le frappa dans le ventre. Gaara ne comprit pas. Le coup provenait d'une autre branche.

" _Me dites pas que cette enflure peut séparer son corps. _"

Un nouveau coup de poing. Une nouvelle interrogation. Encore un coup de poing. Blanc, noir, noir, blanc. Gaara n'avait que le temps de voir les couleurs. Zetzu le relâcha. Il retomba par terre, le corps endolori. Il prit appui sur ses bras pour réussir à relever la tête. Il vit une moitié blanche sur un tronc d'arbre à droite, une autre moitié sur une branche à gauche. Le sable l'aida à se relever.

" Tu souhaite toujours te battre ? " dit le Zetzu blanc

" Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris. " reprit le Zetzu noir

Joignant le geste à la parole, Gaara se reprit un coup de poing noir.

Le Zetzu blanc ricana.

" L'avantage, c'est que tu ne peux pas avoir d'oeil au beurre noir. "

Cette fois, ce fut alors un coup de poing blanc. Gaara se servit du sable pour amortir sa chute. Le Zetzu noir regarda Gaara atterrir sur son sable.

" Le problème, vois tu, c'est que nous nous sommes servis de tous les minéraux présent dans le sol pour faire pousser les arbres. Alors n'espère pas créer du sable. "

Le visage de Gaara exprimait toujours la même impassibilité. Zetzu blanc regarda son double noir. Ils opinèrent d'un commun accord. Le Zetzu blanc lança des feuilles, Gaara les para sans aucun problème avec son sable, Zetzu blanc profita de cette faille dans la défense de Gaara pour tenter de lui assener un coup. Le sable para également cette attaque, et il en profita pour bloquer Zetzu blanc. Alors que Gaara se retournait pour frapper le blanc, il ne vit pas le noir sortir d'une racine. Il se reprit un coup. Il saigna. Il n'usait pas de l'armure de sable car, elle consommait trop. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue à encaisser les coups. Mais le plus gros du problème subsistait.

" _Comment atteindre deux mecs qui se plantent dans les arbres ? _"

Il lança son sable, et détruisit les deux branches où il avait vu pour la dernières les Zetzu. Aucune réaction. Il amorça la destruction de tous les arbres présents. Mais il y'en avait trop. Il commençait à faiblir. Ces réserves de chakra n'étaient plus aussi grand qu'auparavant. Mais il continua, car il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Il entendit les deux Zetzu conversait tranquillement, tout migrant de branche en branche, évitant à chaque fois le sable de Gaara.

" Comment va t'on le tuer ? " questionna la partie noir

" Je ne sais pas ? C'est toi qui possède le côté droit du cerveau. C'est toi qui a l'imagination. "

" Oui. Mais c'est toi qui possède le cartésianisme avec le côté gauche. "

" C'est vrai. Je propose qu'on le tue à petit feu, en lui faisant prendre conscience de sa faiblesse. "

" N'oublions pas qu'il faut capturer Kyubi. "

" On parle de moi ? "

Zetzu noir se prit un coup de pied qui le força à sortir de sa branche. Il tomba par terre. N'ayant qu'une moitié de corps, il dut ramper pour rejoindre un tronc. Naruto s'apprêtait à le poursuivre lorsqu'il fut bloqué par le sable.

" Laisse moi passer Gaara ! "

Celui ci fit non de la tête.

" Je suis le Kazekage. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. "

" Tu te la joues encore perso. Les ninjas travaillent en équipe. Ils sont deux en plus. "

Gaara tourna lentement la tête, et lui fit signe de partir. Naruto soutînt le regard quelques secondes et se résigna. Il quitta la forêt, non sans dire un dernier mot.

" T'as intérêt à assurer. Tu m'en dois toujours une. "

Gaara sourit à ces mots.

" Tu as eu tort de refuser l'aide de ton ami. Tu es condamné maintenant."

Le deuxième Zetzu ajouta.

" Une fois que nous aurons libéré Juubi, le monde entier sera à notre merci, Suna compris "

Gaara fit non de la tête.

" Vous allez mourir ici parce que c'est ma volonté. " Il marqua une pause " C'est la volonté de Suna. Car je suis Kazekage le cinquième. "

Il repensa au jour de sa nomination. Il venait de rentrer d'une mission fort éprouvante. Il prit une douche, son sang se mêlant à l'eau. Il avait toujours refusé de voir des médecins. De toute façon, aucun n'acceptait de le voir. Il ressortit de la douche, une serviette autours de la taille, lorsqu'il vit Temari le souffle court, un parchemin à la main.

" Gaara, Gaara ! "

Gaara la regarda, nullement gêné d'être à moitié nu. Comprenant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son frère, elle reprit.

" Le conseil a décidé qu'il était tant de nommé un Kazekage. "

Cela faisait trois ans que le conseil dirigeait Suna, aucune personne n'ayant la prestance suffisante.

" Et tu as été choisi. "

Gaara se contenta de hocher la tête. Il masquait autant qui lui été possible sa joie. Mais voyant le regard réjoui de sa soeur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa soeur lui sauta dans les bras, arrachant au passage sa serviette. Elle rigola en voyant ça.

" Je suis la première à voir le Kazekage tout nu. " rigola t'elle.

Gaara rigola à son tour, puis il fut pris d'un incontrôlable fou rire. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il continua de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus la force. Il s'écroula sur le canapé, puis se reprit. Temari ajouta.

" Demain sera fait la déclaration officiel. Rendez vous à 8h devant le centre administratif. "

Elle sortit de chez lui, puis elle tourna la tête et ajouta dans un sourire.

" Et ne viens pas tout nu. "

Tous les sables s'agglutina autours de lui, non pour former une armure ou une boule, mais pour former une pyramide à base triangulaire.

" Et qu'est ce que tu vas nous sortir comme coup maintenant ? " questionna le Zetzu noir

Petit à petit, le sable, jaune au départ, prit une teinte rouge. Le sang de Gaara se mélangeait au sable. Il se condensa de plus en plus, se chargeant de chakra et des minéraux présent sur Gaara.

Les Zetzu comprirent que Gaara possédait alors un fort pouvoir de destruction. Ils prirent soin de se camoufler dans la sève, là où il ne risquait rien.

D'un coup, le sable explosa. Tous les grains de sable furent projeté à une vitesse folle. Chaque grain creusa un trou d'environs deux centimètres dans le bois, sans perdre de vitesse. Le sable se propagea, tuant arbre sur arbre, enflammant les feuilles, cassant les branches. En une seconde à peine, la forêt avait brûlé. Gaara se tenait au milieu de cet enfer. Il eut le souffle très court, puis il s'effondra, dans son propre sang.

Voyant que la forêt brûlait, Naruto accourut. Il retrouva la moitié blanche de Zetzu à moitié carbonisé. Il bougeait encore. Naruto lui écrasa la tête d'un coup de sandale. Il retrouva finalement Gaara, allongé sur le ventre. Il le retourna pour voir son état. Gaara tendit la main en direction du visage du Naruto.

" On est quitte. "

Il commençait à partir. Naruto le supplia de ne pas le laisser, il devait encore parler, il devait se raccrocher à la vie. Gaara le regarda, puis sourit.

" Ordonne à Temari d'être heureuse. "

Naruto serra la main de Gaara, puis voyant l'absence de réaction de Gaara. Il comprit qu'il était mort. Et cette fois, personne ne pourrait le ressusciter.


	20. Faux semblant

**Chapitre 20**

Le sable ondulait autours du corps inerte de Gaara. Ce sable qui l'avait suivi toute sa vie, semblait maintenant agir de sa propre volonté. Il souleva de quelques centimètres le corps du Kazekage. Les grains s'insinuèrent dessous, puis le corps s'affaissa, écrasant chaque grain de sable. Un tombeau se forma, protégeant à jamais son enveloppe corporelle. Naruto vit pour la dernière fois le corps de Gaara. La voix de Kyubi raisonna dans sa tête.

" _**Ce que tu vois est unique. Il a tant utilisé ce sable qu'il y a imprimé sa volonté. **"_

Naruto ne l'écouta pas, trop perdus dans ses propres pensées.

" _En voilà un autre qui est mort. Gaara… Sois en paix. _"

Il sentit une main sur son cou. Ce fut une serviette fraîche sur son esprit fiévreux. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa propre main sur son cou et de la saisir. Il la reconnut au toucher. Elle était douce et chaude. Sakura. Le poison avait cessé de faire effet. Il prit appui dessus pour se relever. Il fit face à la kunoichi au cheveux rose, toujours souriante, malgré ses traits tirés. Les marques du combat contre Sasuke accentuaient ce côté fatigué. Une fatigue lourde. Il l'enlaça, la serrant au plus près. Des larmes lui coulèrent le long des joues, perlant sur la nuque découverte de Sakura. Son corps était secoués de sanglots incontrôlables. Sakura, a priori surprise, finit elle aussi par le serrer. Elle ressentit toute la tristesse de Naruto à travers son souffle anormalement froid dans son cou, aux soubresauts de son corps. Elle entendit dans un murmure presque inaudible les paroles de Naruto.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que vous m'abandonnez tous les uns après les autres ? Pourquoi ai je le devoir de vous survivre ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? "

Naruto commençait à transformer sa peine en haine. Le glissement était tellement facile, et ô combien reposant pour un esprit embrumé.

Sakura savait que ce n'était pas la meilleur solution, mais elle ne savait que répondre. Alors elle se tut, dans un silence à peine perturbé par le crissement du sable. Elle berça le jeune blond, espérant qu'elle remplirait ce coeur peut être devenu trop vide. Elle n'entendit pas Sasuke arrivant derrière elle.

" Crétin ! " dit le ténébreux, en assenant une tape sur le crâne de Naruto. " Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps pour pleurer ? "

Sakura, malgré tout son amour pour Sasuke, ne put s'empêchait de le trouver odieux.

Naruto relâcha son étreinte et fit face à Sasuke, le regard embué et haineux. Sasuke soutint ce regard. Naruto lança son poing vers le visage de Sasuke. Celui ci réagit en attrapant le poing au vol. Poing contre paume. Pierre contre papier. Naruto accentua la pression. Sasuke ne broncha pas. Sakura s'interposa entre les deux hommes, les repoussant dans des directions opposés.

" Bon dieu, vous pouvez pas vous calmer ! "

L'intervention de Sakura n'avait en rien interrompu le contact visuel. Mais contre attente, Sasuke détourna les yeux, et s'éloigna de Naruto. Celui ci se retourna à son tour pour aller voir le tombeau.

" _Gaara… Toi qui a si souvent appelé au tombeau du désert, te voilà toi même enfermé dedans. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, mais je ne veux pas que ta mort reste vaine… Adieu mon ami. _"

Naruto ferma les yeux et récita la prière mortuaire. A la fin de celle ci, il prit le chemin de la salle du don, sans se retourner. Il fut suivi de près par Sasuke et Sakura.

Sakura abattit ses petits poings sur le torse de Sasuke.

" Tu as été odieux ! Comment peux tu dire que tu es son ami ? "

Sasuke se mura dans son silence.

" Tu es ignoble… Il avait énormément de peine, mais toi tu as retourné le couteau dans la plaie. "

" Rien ne m'oblige à t'expliquer quoi que ce soit. "

Son ton était dur et froid. Sakura le gifla. Elle s'éloigna de Sasuke pour se rapprocher de Naruto. Sasuke se caressa sa joue meurtrie et soupira.

" _Tu n'as pas compris que c'est pour le bien de Naruto que j'ai été ignoble. Si on l'avait laissé dans cette état, il n'aurait été d'aucune aide au combat. Alors que maintenant il est remonté à bloc. Tout comme si je suis ignoble avec toi, c'est pour ton bien._"

Ils n'avaient rien vu du tout. Mais peut être était ce trop demandé à ses amis. Et peut être était ce mieux ainsi…

Sasuke marcha seul jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle du don.

Ils firent face à une grande porte rouge sang. Ils devaient y avoir dix poignets, chacune représentant une espèce de queue. Naruto, n'écoutant que ses pulsions, avait la main sur une queue. Il s'apprêtait à la baisser lorsque son poignet fut retenu par Sasuke.

" C'est peut être un piège. "

Il lança un regard noir à Sasuke, et reprit son geste là où il s'était arrêté. La poignet s'abaissa, puis remonta. Elle pivota de 90° autours de son axe, l'embout visant Naruto. Les neufs autres poignets en firent de même. Ils ne durent leur survie qu'aux réflexes de l'Uchiwa qui les plaquèrent au sol, alors que des fléchettes empoisonnées leur éraflaient le cuir chevelu.

" Putain, tu pourrais pas m'écouter des fois. Ca puaient le piège cette histoire ! " s'écria Sasuke.

Il n'eut juste droit qu'à un nouveau regard noir. Ils se relevèrent rapidement, alors que les portes s'ouvraient toutes seules, dans un grondement impressionnant. Naruto s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Naruto eut beau tourné la tête dans tous les sens, il ne vit que son reflet. La salle, gigantesque, était rempli de miroirs. Environs un millier de glace l'entourait, recouvrant la totalité des cinq cents mètres carré.

" Tu ne croyais quand même que c'était si facile. Tu es certes dans la bonne direction, mais il te restes encore quelques salles à traverser. Juubi souhaiterai savoir si tu es assez digne pour… "

La voix était froide, sans réel timbre. Naruto n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier. Homme. Il entendit derrière lui les bruits de pas de ses amis. Ils le rejoignirent une dizaine de seconde plus tard.

" Naruto ! " s'écria Sakura.

" Je suis là. "

Sakura vint se positionner à sa droite. Sasuke resta en retrait. Naruto pointa l'homme sans visage dans l'un des reflets.

" Je vous présente Homme. Spécialiste des Henge. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas . là. Il a la possibilité de lire les… peurs profondes, si j'ai bien compris "

" Je suis surpris que tu t'en sois déjà rendu compte. Mais ça ne change rien. Qui veut m'affronter ? Les trois en même temps peut être ? "

Sasuke observa de la tête au pied son adversaire.

" Tu crois vraiment que tu peux nous faire face. Tu as tous sauf le physique d'un combattant. De plus, nous connaissons ta faculté de te transformer. Tu perds ton effet de surprise qui devait sans doute être décisif dans les combats précédents. Si j'étais toi, je nous laisserai passer sans faire d'histoire. "

" Alors comme ça je perds mon effet de surprise ? "

Une boule noir roula à leurs pieds. Un flash blanc. Quelques cris. Naruto se frotta les yeux, espérant récupérer sa vue. Rien n'y fit. Il passa les dix secondes suivantes à agiter frénétiquement ses bras dans le vide, voulant parer une possible attaque. Finalement, la tache blanche qui avait émise résidence dans ses yeux disparut. Il scruta les alentours à la recherche de ses compagnon, et surtout, de son adversaire. Il erra environs deux minutes jusqu'au moment où il aperçut deux formes. Deux Sakura. Il secoua la tête comme pour s'assurer qu'il voyait bien. Il hurla.

" Le premier mot de passe ? "

La Sakura de droite lui fit un clin d'oeil. La Sakura de gauche regarda Naruto, l'air surprise.

" Mais il n'y a aucun mot de passe. "

Naruto lui fonça dessus, et planta un kunaï entre les deux yeux. Elle tomba par terre, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée. La seconde Sakura sourit à Naruto.

" Tu savais que j'étais la vraie. "

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il lui tourna le dos, à la recherche de Sasuke. Il entendit un sifflement. Un kunaï lui transperça la chair au niveau des lombaires. Outrepassant la douleur, il se tordit afin de frapper Sakura au visage. Elle tomba par terre, Naruto l'acheva d'un rasengan bien placé.

" _Putain, aucune des deux n'était la vraie. Je me suis bien fait avoir. "_

Il regarda le kunaï encore planté dans son dos. Il le retira d'un geste net. Il aperçut une substance verdâtre à son bout.

" _Putain… du poison. _"

Naruto commençait à avoir la tête lourde, lourde… Il écarquilla les paupières en grand, puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il se frotta le visage. Sa main était trempé. Il dégoulinait de sueur. Il fit quelques pas, puis posa un genou à terre.

" _Merde. "_

Il reprit pied en s'appuyant sur un miroir. Manque de chance, celui ci ne supporta pas son poids. Le miroir commença par se craqueler, puis il cassa pour de bon. Naruto tomba sur les éclats de verre tranchant. Il resta immobile une dizaine de seconde.

" _Faut que je prévienne Sasuke et Sakura qu'il utilise du poison. "_

Ignorant la douleur, il prit appui sur ses mains pour se relever. Les éclats de verre lui transperçaient les paumes, du sang coulait depuis une large blessure à la joue, mais il se releva. Il voulut user de son chakra pour créer des clones afin de faciliter les recherches, mais il n'arrivait pas à malaxer son chakra. Il se sentait lourd, lourd. Il se laissa tomber en arrière.

Sasuke progressait furtivement, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Il ne hurla pas pour retrouver Naruto et Sakura. Il se contenta de se courir, sans rester plus de deux secondes au même endroit. Il n'était pas sur son territoire, et connaissait très peu son ennemi. A l'opposé, Homme devait pouvoir se déplacer sans aucun problème. De plus, il n'avait pas à chercher si la personne face à lui était la bonne. Il pouvait frapper comme bon lui semblait. Bref, les probabilité n'était pas de son côté. Mais qu'importe, il avait l'habitude. Aussi son premier réflexe lorsqu'il vit Sakura fut de se placer derrière et de lui coller un kunaï sous le cou.

" Le premier mot de passe ? "

Sakura réagit en attrapant le poignet de Sasuke et en le jetant devant d'un simple coup d'épaule combiné à une traction sur le bras. Sasuke s'écrasa, et ce fut à son tour d'avoir un kunaï sous la gorge.

" Je ne suis pas idiote au point de te donner nos mots de passe comme ça. "

" Attend Sakura, c'est moi. Rasengan. "

" Merci de me l'avoir dit. "

Sakura/Homme frappa Sasuke et l'envoya paître dans un miroir qu'il traversa. Sasuke se releva en vitesse.

_" Merde, plus que deux mots de passes. Faut dire aux autres que le premier mot de passe est foutu. Et au diable toutes les règles élémentaires de ninja "_

Il hurla.

" Le premier mot de passe est HS ! "

Sakura progressait à tâtons, vérifiant que chaque paroi était bien un miroir et non une simple vitre. D'ailleurs, elle cassa toutes les vitres et miroir qu'elle croisait pour éviter toute attaque surprise d'un faux reflet, et tant pis pour les trois cents cinquante ans de malheur.

Elle trouvait le décor assez glauque. Tous ces reflets, chacun mimant les mêmes gestes qu'elle faisait, certain ayant par je-ne-sais quelle jutsu quelques secondes de décalage. Elle était inquiète. Non pas pour elle, mais pour Naruto et Sasuke. Naruto qui venait d'enchaîner deux combats éprouvants et qui avait perdu un de ses meilleurs amis. Sasuke parce qu'il risquait à tout moment le contrôle de soi même. Elle en avait encore les stigmates sur le corps. Même si elle avait tenté de le tuer, lui ne s'était pas gêné en retour. Elles allaient être belle les scènes de ménage s'ils s'en sortaient.

Elle entendit la voix de Sasuke au loin.

" Le premier mot de passe est HS ! "

" _Bon il va falloir passer au suivant qui est renard. Restons sur nos gardes. D'après la voix, il doit être par là. _"

Elle aperçut une ombre à sa droite. Elle sortit un kunaï, le fit tourner comme un revolver pour évacuer la pression, puis le tînt la lame vers le bas. Elle demanda :

" Le mot de passe ? "

Pas de réponse. Sakura sauta sur l'ombre, prêt à en découdre. Elle tomba face à un Sasuke appuyé contre un miroir, des plaies béantes sur tout le corps. Elle crut d'abord à un genjutsu comme celui utilisé par Kakashi. Elle voulut le briser mais n'y parvint. Ce n'était pas un genjutsu. Sous le choc, elle oublia tout. Homme, sa capacité de se transformer. L'idée même que c'était un piège, elle l'oublia aussi. En désespoir de cause elle s'approcha de Sasuke et lui caressa le visage. Il était trop froid pour être vivant. Son bras retomba le long de son corps, puis le kunaï se planta dans le sol à la verticale. Elle tendit une main tremblante en direction du corps inerte de Sasuke. Elle ne sentit pas venir le coup de poing. Elle fut projeté en arrière, tomba sur le dos, la crâne frappant le sol d'un coup sec. Elle se releva et chercha son adversaire. Il avait déjà disparut.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur des éclats de verre, et le moindre mouvement le lancinait de façon atroce. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il se trouvait. Puis les dernières minutes lui revinrent en mémoire.

" _Merde ! Le poison. _"

" **_C'est bon. Je suis en train de l'évacuer. Par contre, tu ne pourra pas te battre à ton meilleur niveau pendant l'heure qui suit. _**"

Il articula.

" C'est bon. Ca va aller. "

Il prit appui sur ses coudes, et se releva. Son corps le lançait de partout. Il faisait appel à sa capacité de guérison hors norme. La cicatrisation se fit, mais mit plus de temps qu'à son habitude. Il commençait à en abuser et donc ça perdait de son efficacité. Il fit quelques pas difficiles, ses jambes tremblotaient, et il manqua de s'effondrer à nouveau. Il tremblait de froid, et il avait un mal de chien dans le dos où le poison s'était infiltré. Quant à sa capacité à malaxer du chakra, n'en parlons pas. Ca revenait petit à petit, mais si il devait y avoir combat, il miserait tout sur son taijutsu. Il fit quelques pas, des points blancs apparurent devant ses yeux. Il secoua la tête et sa vue se stabilisa. Il reprit un rythme de marche assez soutenu. Après avoir brisé de rage tous les miroirs dans les deux mètres aux alentours, il aperçut une tête qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il s'en approcha avec méfiance, n'oubliant pas qu'il pouvait avoir à faire avec un henge. Il chevrota.

" Gaara ! Mais… Mais… Tu es mort. "

" Non, non. J'étais juste en train de récupérer de mon combat précédent. Il n'y avait aucun lieu de s'inquiéter. "

" Génial. J'ai vraiment cru que tu y étais passé. "

" C'était pas la peine. Tu me connais, je suis du genre résistant. Un peu comme toi. "

Naruto acquiesça. Il s'avança vers Gaara, et lui lança un kunaï dans l'épaule. Gaara fut projeté en arrière sous la puissance de l'impact.

" Que… "

" Idiot ! Gaara n'a jamais aligné plus de trois mots. Si tu veux jouer avec mes peurs profondes, il va falloir t'améliorer. "

Homme reprit son apparence initial. Il souffla.

" De toute façon, on ne peut pas jouer avec toi. Tu es tellement naïf que ça en devient dangereux pour les autres. Tu n'as aucune peur dont je pourrai prendre l'apparence. Du moins, pas si je ne veux pas me fatiguer. "

Homme leva la tête, donnant l'impression qu'il humait l'aura de Naruto.

" Je sais que tu as peur de ne pas avoir de famille. Tu as peur de perdre le contrôle. Ce ne sont que des peurs abstraites. Cela fait six ans que tu suis la voie du shinobi et ton nindô n'a presque pas été affecté par la mort. Mis à part celle de Gaara. " Il marqua une pause. Etrangement, Naruto n'avait pas envie de profiter de cette faille dans la défense de Homme. Il voulait voir où la discussion le mènerai. Et avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à combattre. Homme reprit. " Mais c'est trop récent. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'en vouloir jusqu'à redouter son apparition dans tes rêves. On en viendrait presque à envier ton imbécillité. "

" Je t'interdit de dire que je suis idiot ! " cria Naruto, qui, comme à son habitude, était vexé par des choses sans importance.

" C'est vrai… Tu n'es pas idiot. Tu n'es pas attentif, tout simplement. Tu pourrais devenir un grand shinobi. Comme ton père… ou ton oncle. "

Le poing de Naruto se contracta imperceptiblement.

" Je vois que c'est un sujet que tu préfère ne pas aborder. C'est ma foi fort compréhensible. Pour les orphelins, la famille est toujours un sujet difficile. "

Naruto questionna, un brin de pudeur dans la voix.

" Tu es orphelin ? "

Homme ne répondit pas. Naruto le fixa, sentant qu'il préparait quelque chose. Et devant ses yeux ébahis, Homme lui semblait devenir de plus en plus flou, jusqu'à en disparaître. Naruto tendit l'oreille.

" Tu vois… quand on peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence, rien ne m'empêche modifier mes pigments pour prendre les couleurs du décor. "

" Ah oui ! " cria Naruto, en se tapant le poing gauche dans la paume droite "Comme cette insecte là dont m'a parlé Sakura. C'était l'iguane. "

On ne pouvait le voir, mais Homme laissa tomber sa tête d'un geste brusque.

" C'est le caméléon et c'est pas un insecte. C'est un reptile. "

" C'est pareil. "

" Non. "

Et le silence se fit.

Naruto tourna la tête, à gauche, à droite. Il ne vit rien du tout.

" Je vais te conter une histoire juste avant que tu ne meurs. "

Naruto ne bougea pas. Son seul taijutsu serait inutile face à un adversaire invisible. Et il n'avait pas le niveau d'un Lee, capable de détecter un adversaire les yeux fermés, rien qu'en écoutant le bruit de l'air. De plus, il était dans l'incapacité de se servir d'un jutsu. Il pouvait à la limite relâcher son chakra pour le repérer, mais il devrait alors se servir de chakra brut, non malaxé. Et il n'était pas impossible qu'il perde le contrôle dans ces conditions.

" _La meilleur chose à faire pour le moment est d'attendre les autres. _"

Sasuke et Sakura se faisait face. Sasuke protégeait son coup grâce un shuriken qui lui permettait de bloquer le tranchant du kunaï de Sakura. De l'autre main, il tenait un kunaï, lui aussi poser à quelques centimètres du coup de Sakura. Cependant, Sakura s'était servi d'un éclat de verre afin de bloquer le kunaï. Il se retrouvait alors dans une position d'équilibre. Leur visage se faisait face, et l'on pouvait lire de la méfiance dans chaque oeil.

" _Est ce le vrai Sasuke ? "_

_" Est ce la vraie Sakura ? _"

Sakura réfléchit à la façon de vérifier qu'elle avait à faire au vrai Sasuke.

" _On a fait une erreur avec ses mots de passes. Pour vérifier que l'autre est la bonne personne, il doit dire le mot de passe. Mais il est normal que l'autre se méfie et me demande de prononcer le mot de passe en premier. On pourrait penser que Homme ne se soucierait pas des mots de passe et frapperai dans le tas, mais il n'attend qu'une chose. Que nous ayons épuisé tous nos mots de passe afin de pouvoir agir à sa guise. Je pourrai aussi questionner Sasuke. Mais j'ai l'impression que Homme arrive à lire nos pensées. Alors quand je pense à la question, la réponse me vient aussitôt. Ca aussi c'est caduc. "_

Elle sentit que le morceau de verre commençait à céder. Des fissures se dessinèrent. Il n'avait pas la résistance du shuriken de Sasuke. Elle se hâta de chercher une solution.

" _Réfléchis bon dieu. Et si on disait nos mots de passe en même temps ? Non. Rien ne l'empêche de ne rien dire et je me ferai avoir en beauté. Bon, et si c'est le vrai Sasuke. Même si je lui dit que je suis sûr que c'est lui, il ne me croirait pas. C'est Sasuke aussi, faut pas déconner. Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! La seule chose dont je suis sur, c'est que je suis moi. Mais c'est largement pas suffisant, dans les conditions actuelles. "_

Le verre cassa finalement, et Sakura n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se baisser, et de retirer sa lame du cou de Sasuke. Elle partit en flip arrière (http/perso.wanadoo.fr/bernard.lefort/gym/solanime/flipa.gif) afin de mettre un peu de distance entre elle et Sasuke. Elle sonda le regard noir de Sasuke, inspira un grand coup et lui lança.

" Si tu es le vrai Sasuke, tu dois pouvoir vérifier avec tes sharingans que je suis bien moi, comme tu l'as déjà fait non ? "

Sasuke ne répondit rien.

" Si tu ne peux pas, c'est que tu n'es pas Sasuke. "

Toujours pas de réponse.

" J'en conclus que tu n'es pas Sasuke. "

Elle se mit en garde, prêt à en découdre avec le soi disant Homme. Sasuke intervint.

" Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas, mais si je le fais, je risque de perdre beaucoup de chakra, de me déconcentrer et ce n'est pas le moment. Surtout si toi tu es Homme. "

" On fait quoi alors ? "

" … "

" On va pas aller loin comme ça. "

" Je sais. Mais on a pas le choix. Je refuse de te faire confiance si je ne suis pas certain de ton identité. Et pour toi c'est pareil. "

" Il y'a peut être une solution. "

" Laquelle ? " questionna Sasuke.

" On écrit chacun de son côté le deuxième mot de passe sur un parchemin qu'on se lance. "

" C'est caduc si Homme a déjà tous les mots de passe. "

" On a pas le choix. "

Sasuke acquiesça. Au pire, le deuxième mot de passe devenait caduc. Ca en ferait toujours un troisième de valable. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se lancer dans un nouveau combat face à Sakura. En admettant que ce soit la vraie.

Ils écrivirent chacun de leur côté le mot de passe, renard, et se lancèrent les parchemins comme convenus. Les poids respectifs sur leur coeur s'évanouit, du moins en partie. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu la mort de l'Homme de leur propre yeux, ils ne pourraient se faire confiance.

" Tu as l'intention de rester cacher longtemps sans m'attaquer " ironisa Naruto

" Non non, rassure toi. Je me demandais juste de quelle façon j'allais agencer mon histoire. "

Un kunaï siffla à la droite. Naruto eut juste le temps de pencher sa tête vers la gauche. Un peu de sang perla sur sa joue.

" Il était une fois l'histoire d'un petit garçon orphelin qui avait tué son oncle. "

Le visage changea d'expression. Du visage détendu habituel, il passa au visage du Naruto en rogne, proche du mode Kyubi.

" Il pensait l'avoir tué à juste titre, mais il ne savait pas que cette homme pouvait être gentil. "

" Tais toi ! "

" C'était un meurtre de sang froid, et ainsi le petit garçon venait de mettre un terme à sa lignée, à son unique famille. "

" Je t'ai dit de te taire ! "

D'un coup de coude sec combiné avec une accélération brutale, Naruto venait de frapper Homme au visage. Il entendit le bruit que fit Homme lorsqu'il s'affala par terre.

" Je vais donc te raconter l'histoire de Kaitetsu. Pour simplifier, on va dire qu'il avait deux personnalités. L'une très gentille, l'autre très méchante. "

" Mais tu vas te taire ! "

Coup de pied net dans les côtes. Naruto en sentit une ou deux se brisait sous l'impact.

" La personnalité très gentille avait depuis longtemps disparut sous l'impulsion de la personnalité méchante. Mais ton papa ne connaissait que la personnalité gentille. Ainsi il ne s'est pas méfié. "

Cette fois, Naruto ne dit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un kunaï dans la cuisse.

" Ainsi, tu as tué deux personnes lorsque tu as tué Kaitetsu, la gentille qui avait aidé plein de gens, et la méchante qui avait tué plein de gens. Alors qu'est ce que ça fait d'être un assass… "

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il était en train de se faire plaquer contre un miroir. Il cassa, mais Naruto n'en arrêta pas moins de le tenir. Sauf que cette fois ce fut un mur qu'il sentit contre son dos. Naruto avait appuyé sur avant bras sur son cou.

" Peut être que tu vas te taire comme ça ! "

Homme se débattit, et d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre, réussit à se défaire d'un Naruto pas au top de ses capacités. Naruto tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Il combattait une puissante envie de vomir, puis le contre-coup de son empoisonnement commençait à se faire sentir.

" Le plus impressionnant est que tu savais exactement à quel endroit j'étais sans pouvoir me voir. Kyubi est donc plein de ressources. Réussir à me repérer sans me voir. Je ne suis même pas sur que tu t'en sois rendu compte. Tu frappes à l'instinct. "

Il marqua une pause. Naruto rêvait de lui appuyé son poing sur cette mâchoire trop bavarde. Cependant, son combat avait augmenté son rythme cardiaque, et le poison se propageait dans tout son corps. Kyubi avait du mal à gérer son évacuation. Il avait beau être un démon, il n'en restait pas moins limiter par les capacité physiologique du corps de Naruto.

" Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller tuer tes deux compagnons. Alors pour que tu restes calme, je vais faire ceci. "

D'un coup de poing, il le força à se plier et il lui apposa un sceau dans le dos.

" _Pas mes amis ! SAKURA ! SASUKE ! " _hurla intérieurement Naruto alors qu'il s'évanouissait pour la seconde fois de la journée.

" J'ai cru entendre la voix de Naruto. " murmura Sakura

" Tu as du rêver. Je n'ai rien entendu " répondit calmement Sasuke

" Peut être. "

Ils se retournèrent. Naruto venait d'apparaître derrière eux.

" Enfin je te retrouve ! "

Il ne vit pas Sakura qui était dans la pénombre.

" Mot de passe ? " questionna Sasuke, menaçant.

" Renard. "

" Non, le troisième. "

Naruto posa sa main sur sa nuque et fit un sourire gêné.

" Je crois que je l'ai oublié. "

Sasuke soupira. Cette position le mettait dans l'embarras. Il ne doutait pas que Naruto ait pu oublier le mot de passe. Il était suffisamment idiot. Mais ça ne prouvait pas que Naruto était Naruto. Encore une nouvelle impasse.

Naruto fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut Sakura et fit mine de la fixe. Sakura fronça les sourcils à son tour.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? "

" J'ai croisé Sakura il y'a deux minutes. Elle avait tous les mots de passe, et donc je me suis dit que c'était la bonne. On s'est alors séparé pour partir à ta recherche. "

Sasuke ne fronça pas les sourcils, mais la perspicacité se lisait sur son visage.

" Attends. Tu veux dire que tu as vu Sakura ? Amène nous au dernier endroit où tu l'as vu. Si c'est vraiment elle, on sera qui est Homme. " dit il en fixant Sakura.

Mais il était tout sauf convaincu par Naruto. Sa réaction était trop étrange. Sakura était intelligente. Jamais elle n'aurait prôné une séparation en connaissant les capacités de Homme. Mais peut être était ce un contre coup ou quoi. Bref, il ne connaissait pas ses alliés. Il aviserait un peu plus tard.

Naruto se trouvait dans la même salle de Kyubi.

" Bordel ! Je dois sortir d'ici ! Je ne peux pas laisser mes amis mourir ! "

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un grand coup de poing rageur dans le mur.

" J'ai déjà perdu Gaara ! Je ne peux pas en laisser d'autre. "

" **Il n'y a pourtant rien d'autre à faire. **" tempera Kyubi. " **Le sceau qu'il t'a apposé est extrêmement résistant. Tu n'arrivera pas à le briser. Il est du même type que celui dont s'est servi Kakashi pour m'empêcher de m'éveiller. Donc tu n'as qu'une chose à faire. Patienter. Avec un peu de chance, tes amis vont gagner. **"

Naruto fixa Kyubi dans le blanc des yeux.

" Tu m'as déjà vu resté inactif alors que mes amis ont besoin de moi. "

Le visage de Kyubi ne trahissait aucune émotion, si ce n'est ce petit sourire rusé. Il soupira.

" **Défoule toi si tu en as envie. Mais tu n'arrivera à rien. **"

Naruto sortit de la prison de Kyubi. Après quelques pas, il tomba sur le couloir qu'il avait déjà vu lorsqu'il était venu voir Kyubi pour la première fois. Il continua sa progression. Après avoir longé le long corridor, il tomba sur une porte grise, munie d'une simple poignet. Il l'abaissa et poussa la porte. Elle ne broncha pas. Naruto réessaya en y mettant un peu plus de force.

" Putain de sceau de merde ! Tu vas voir si je te brise pas ! "

Il forma un rasengan, et l'abattit sur la porte. Il fut projeté en arrière par l'implosion de son attaque. La porte était intact.

" Okay, tu veux jouer à ça. "

Il sautilla comme fait un boxeur.

" Ben je comprend pas. Le cadavre était là il y'a quelques minutes " déclara Naruto

" Naruto. " commença Sasuke. " Je crois que tu es Homme. "

Naruto eut un sourire étrange.

" Je m'excuse, mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas du tout comment imité cette idiot. Cependant, je suis meilleur avec Sakura. "

Sasuke tourna la tête, s'attendant à une attaque surprise de la kunoichi. Mais Sakura n'avait pas bougé. Il ne vit pas venir la note fumigène. Lui et Homme disparurent du champs de vision de Sakura

Lorsque la fumée fit place à la lumière. Sakura faisait face à deux Sasuke identiques.

" Putain de porte, tu vas lâcher ! "

Naruto en était à son dixième rasengan. Il ignora les rires de Kyubi qui se faisait de plus en plus fort. Il fonça à nouveau vers la porte, qui commençait à perdre de sa teinte. Elle devenait presque livide. Naruto fut une nouvelle fois projeté en arrière. Il se releva et remarqua une fissure dans la porte.

" Cette fois c'est la bonne. "

Il abattit son rasengan sur la porte, qui contre toute attente, fut projeté en arrière et disparut dans des des profondeurs inconnus.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux juste après. Le sceau qui avait été apposé sur son dos n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre.

" Je t'ai bien eu Kyubi ! Je savais bien que ça lâcherait un jour ou l'autre. ''

Il se releva, et commença à se courir.

" Sasuke ? " tenta pitoyablement Sakura.

Les deux répondirent en concert oui.

_" Tant pis, ça valait le coup d'essayer. "_

" Je suis le vrai Sasuke " déclara celui de gauche.

L'autre ne dit rien.

" _J'aurait tendance à penser que Sasuke est celui qui ne dit rien. Mais peut être que je me trompe et c'est ce que Homme veut que je pense. Mais peut être que Homme savait que j'allais penser à ça, alors il a fait exprès de parler. "_

Sasuke A arma un kunaï qu'il lança sur Sasuke B. B se baissa, laissa le kunaï passait au dessus de lui, puis il le rattrapa d'une main dans le dos pour le relancer sur A. A esquiva d'un geste ample puis se lança à l'assaut de B.

Sakura aperçut une forme au loin. Naruto.

" Hé Sasuke "

Les deux tournèrent la tête. Il les frappa tous les deux.

" Qu'importe que je frappe le bon ou le mauvais, de toute façon, pour moi c'est du tout bon. " sourit Naruto

" Idiot ! Tu pourrais pas te servir de ta tête pour une fois. " cria l'un des deux en se relevant.

" Comme tu veux ! "

Coup de boule rotatif qui envoya valser le dit Sasuke. Il flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes de l'autre.

" Bon, lequel de vous deux est Sasuke ? "

Les deux levèrent la main.

" Ca va pas arranger nos affaire ça. Je vais poser une petite question simple. Quel a été mon premier geste d'affection pour Sasuke ? "

Naruto se mangea un coup de poing rageur.

" On avait dit qu'on en parlerait plus ! " cria Sasuke

Naruto se frotta la joue.

" J'en conclus que l'autre est Homme. "

Il se tournèrent tous vers le Homme qui sourit avec le corps de Sasuke.

" Gagner ! "

Il changea d'apparence pour reprendre l'apparence de l'homme sans visage.

" Maintenant qu'on t'a retrouvé, tu sais que tu n'as plus une chance. Abandonne. "

Homme secoua la tête. Il avait beau être encerclé, on ne ressentait pas la moindre peur.

" Je ne vais pas abandonner. Mon maître ne me pardonnerait jamais. Voyons voir comment vous allez réagir face à vos peur. "

Il fit deux clones. Ils se dirigèrent en même temps vers leur cible.

Sakura trembla de tous ses membres. Sasuke eut beau faire tous les efforts pour se contrôler, il ne put cacher ses tremblements. Naruto recula d'un pas. Trois voix résonnèrent. Elles prononcèrent en même temps, mais sur différentes tonalités.

" Ne vous avais je pas dit que aurez peur ? "

Sasuke faisait face au cadavre de sa mère. Le sang au bord des lèvres, la longue entaille le long de son torse.

" Tu n'as pas été capable de me protéger. Tu es faible Sasuke. Tu as toujours été faible. "

De sa main gauche, Sasuke saisit sa main droite, espérant calmer les soubresauts.

" _Calme toi… Tu sais très bien qu'il n'existe pas. Il sont morts. Ils sont morts. "_

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il sortit un shuriken. Il arma un lancer, mais son bras s'immobilisa. Il ne pouvait pas lancer un shuriken. Il faisait face à sa mère, encore vivante. L'entaille, le sang, tout avait disparu. Elle tenait dans ses mains un petit panier recouvert d'une toile blanche. Elle lui lança en souriant.

" C'est moi qui assisterai à tes essais de shuriken ce soir. "

Sasuke dut se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rétorquer _" On dit entraînement Maman "_

Il tenait toujours son shuriken. Il ne lui manquait plus que de le lancer pour faire disparaître cette horrible cauchemar. Mais au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas la faire disparaître. Ca aurait été comme la tuer une seconde fois.

" Tu ne vas pas quand même tuer ta mère, Sasuke ? "

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête. Qu'il meure à cette endroit, pour être libéré de son tourment. Il chercha Sakura des yeux, comme pour avoir son assentiment, mais il ne le put. Il venait de se prendre kunaï dans l'épaule. Et ça aurait été pire s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se jeter sur le côté. Il leva les yeux vers sa mère, mais elle avait été remplacé.

" Tu n'es pas mort ? Comme je m'y attendais, tu es bien mon fils. "

Son père. Bel et bien vivant. Sasuke arracha le kunaï qu'il avait dans l'épaule. Il le jeta par terre. Ca se compliquait de plus en plus. S'il n'avait pas pu tuer sa mère, comme pourrait t'il tuer son père.

" _Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? _"

Il entendit un hurlement de Sakura. Il tourna la tête, la cherchant du regard. Il se leva et voulut partir l'aider, mais son père l'intercepta et le plaqua contre le mur.

" Où croit tu aller comme ça ? "

" Père, laissez moi passer. Je dois aller l'aider. "

" Non. Parce que tu m'as laissé mourir, je me dois de te tuer à son tour. "

Sasuke était sur le point de se laisser tuer sans offrir la moindre résistance. Son père avait raison. Il n'avait pas été capable des les protéger. Il était faible. Il n'avait même pas été capable de se venger. Il méritait la mort. Puis Un vieux souvenir lui revint en mémoire, quelque chose qu'il avait oublié… Sans doute à cause de la morphine.

C'était juste après qu'il ne soit rentré. Sasuke avait marmonné pour lui même, pensant être seul.

" J'aurai dû mourir. Ca aurait éviter plein de problème. De toute façon, personne ne m'aurait pleuré. "

" Moi je te t'aurais pleurer… Et Sakura aussi… "

Sasuke tourna la tête, et aperçut Naruto, qui était de dos. Il tenait la main de Sakura. Il était venu en cachette dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour voir Sakura. Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu, dans les vapes à cause des médicaments, et Naruto le pensait sans doute endormi. Puis sans rien ajouter, le blond s'était levé et était sorti de la chambre.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser mourir ici. Sakura en serait triste, et il l'avait suffisamment laissé pleurer. D'un geste brusque, il se défit de l'étreinte de son père. Il le frappa d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre.

" Tu as osé frappé ton père ? "

" TU N'ES PAS MON PERE ! "

" Si je le suis. Et par ta faute, je suis mort. "

Un temps. Sasuke reprit.

" Mon père est mort il y'a longtemps. Peut être à cause de moi, je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que jamais ma famille ne m'en aurait voulu. J'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps avec des remords. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai compris que je dois aller de l'avant. Je ne suis plus seul. Alors… "

Il lança un shuriken passa au ras du cou de son père, lui tranchant net la carotide. Il courut à la recherche de ses amis.

Sakura avait une peur panique des araignées. Lorsqu'elle était toute petite, elle s'était fait piqué par une araignée mortelle. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle n'avait du sa survie qu'à une medic-nin, celle que l'on surnommait la princesse. Depuis ce jour, dès qu'elle en voyait une, il fallait qu'elle l'écrase ou alors qu'elle fuit. Le problème était qu'à l'heure actuelle, la fuite était impossible. Et il fallait avoir un très gros pied pour pouvoir l'écraser.

Elle faisait face à une très araignée qui avait des proportions gargantuesques. Elle devait approcher dans les trois mètres de long, et un mètre de haut.

" _Calme toi Sakura. Oui, j'ai peur des araignées, mais celle ci n'en est pas vraiment une. Et puis au final, ce n'est qu'une araignée. Elle n'a aucun jutsu, aucun pouvoir rien. _"

Comme pour la contredire, l'araignée envoya une toile dans sa direction. Sakura sauta sur le côté pour esquiver.

" _On retire ce que je viens de dire. _"

L'attaque de l'araignée avait secoué Sakura, et avait calmé sa peur. Elle n'était plus passive, elle était maintenant active.

Elle donna un coup de poing par terre, creusant une longue fissure qui se dirigeait vers l'araignée. Celle ci se décala, et contre attaqua avec une toile. Sakura ne put l'esquiver. Elle fut collé au mur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouistiti. Elle était à la merci de l'araignée. Celle ci donna un coup de patte avec l'intention de transpercer le crâne de Sakura. Un hurlement. Sakura venait de se faire transpercer l'épaule gauche. Elle s'était plus ou moins dégagé grâce à une note brûlante. L'araignée retira sa patte ensanglanté du corps de la kunoichi au cheveux rose, après quoi la toile se désagrégea, laissant le corps évanoui retomber par terre. Lorsque son épaule à la fois démise et cassé frappa le sol, Sakura se réveilla sous le coup de la douleur. Elle comprit ce qu'elle avait, et posa sa main valide sur la blessure. Elle réduisit la largeur de la plaie et fit cesser le saignement juste après. Pour l'épaule cassé, elle verrait plus tard. Elle vit l'araignée relevant la patte. Elle roula sur le côté, ignorant la douleur, afin d'éviter le coup.

" _C'est pas avec une épaule en miette que je vais sortir des jutsu. Tant pis, on va rester sur le taijutsu. _"

Elle fixa les nombreux yeux de l'araignée, à la recherche d'une faille.

_" Je ne peut pas me permettre de lui sauter sur le dos. Il n'est pas impossible que les poils soit empoisonnés. Lui brisait les pattes ne servirait à rien. Peut être les yeux alors ? _"

De sa main valide, elle lança un shuriken dans un oeil. L'araignée n'avait pu l'esquiver, son corps étant bien trop lourd à manoeuvrer. Sakura entendit une espèce de hurlement, plus proche du sifflement. L'araignée avait mal. Elle avait trouver le point faible. Elle lança d'autres shurikens, mais l'araignée avait prévu le coup et se protégea avec des toiles.

" _Merde ! _"

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une chose à essayer. Elle fonça vers son ennemie, se baissa pour esquiver les nombreuses toiles qu'on lui lançait. Elle fit mine de sauter en l'air, forçant l'araignée à lever ses pattes pour se protéger. Elle profita de cette faille pour se glisser sous son ventre. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces sur le ventre découvert, la projettant en l'air malgré son poids. L'araignée retomba sur le dos, un trou béant dans le ventre, le corps tremblant, les pattes battant dans le vide. Elle monta sur son ventre, un gigantesque éclat de verre dans la main, et elle l'enfonça.

Sakura avait gagné.

Naruto n'affrontait pas quelque chose d'effrayant dans le genre araignée ou cadavre de son ancienne famille. Il voyait quelque chose dont il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Il s'agissait tout simplement de Naruto en mode Kyubi, avec des vrais queues de renard. Neuf queues.

" Alors Naruto ? On a peur de son double ? "

" Tais toi ! "

" C'est vrai que c'est une de tes plus grandes peurs n'est ce pas ? Perdre le contrôle et tuer tout le monde. Comme tu l'as déjà fait il y'a bien longtemps. "

" Tais toi ! C'est vous les responsables ! Si vous n'aviez pas empoisonné Kyubi, il n'y aurait jamais eu de problème ! "

Naruto bis commença à courir. Il se déplaçait à quatre pattes, comme un renard, alors que ces longues queues virevoltaient au rythme de la course. Naruto le vit passer à sa droite. Il ne comprit pas le but de la manoeuvre jusqu'au moment où il se prit une queue dans l'oeil. Il le ferma sous le coup de la douleur et juste après, un violent choc dans le dos le projeta sur le sol. Il glissa, et une fois arrêté, ne put s'empêcher de prononcer quelques jurons.

" Salopard ! "

" Rassure toi… Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Nous avons encore besoin de toi. Aussi vais je me contenter de t'assommer. "

Naruto se releva et disparut grâce au scintillement du corps. Il put ainsi réapparaître derrière Homme. Il se voulut planter un kunaï dans son dos, mais au moment où sa main devait le toucher, il ne toucha que du vide. Homme avait volontairement fait un trou dans son corps, bloquant ainsi l'attaque de Naruto. Celui qui prétendait au poste d'Hokage ne put arrêter son geste, ayant mit trop de force dans son geste. Son avant bras traversa le corps de Homme, qui en profita pour saisir Naruto. C'était sous ces yeux effarés que le visage qui se trouvait devant vint derrière, les yeux bleus fixant le réceptacle de Kyubi.

" Lâche moi ! "

" Je ne crois pas. "

De rage, Naruto donna un coup de pied, mais sa jambe se fit saisir à son tour.

" Qu'espérais tu ? Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi. Tes amis non plus. Même si mes clones ne peuvent se métamorphoser qu'une fois, voire deux fois, il n'en reste pas moins aussi habile que moi pour saisir les peurs. "

" Ah ouai ? Ca ne change rien. Sasuke et Sakura vont les éclater, ça fait pas un pli. Et moi aussi je vais t'éclater. "

" Crois ce que tu veux. "

Une des queues de Homme vint le saisir au cou, et commença à serrer.

" Dans quelques secondes, des points blancs vont commencer à apparaître devant tes yeux. Puis tu vas t'évanouir. Et lorsque tu te réveillera, le plus grand démon qui ait jamais sera revenu sur Terre. "

" T'es lourd à vouloir tout décider pour les autres. "

Une boule de chakra se forma dans sa main prisonnier. Homme le sentit et il n'eut d'autre choix que projeté cette main hors de son corps au moment où le rasengan devait s'abattre sur lui.

" Tu as raté. "

" Non, j'ai gagné. "

Il fit quelques signes et un gigantesque dragon de feu sortit de sa bouche. Homme ne réussit à l'esquiver. Il fut entièrement brûlé au deuxième degrés. Il réussit néanmoins à reconstruire toute la peau brûlé, mais à quel coût ? Il venait de réapparaître sous sa forme habituel devant Naruto, le souffle très court. Il articula.

" Toi, qu'importe ce qu'on m'a dit de faire, je vais te tuer. "

" J'en doute. Regarde derrière toi. "

Homme tourna la tête, et il n'eut pas le temps de déconstruire son corps pour éviter le coup de poing combiné de Sakura et de Sasuke. Il se fracassa contre le mur, sous le regard de l'équipe 7.

" Peuh... "

Homme cracha du sang sur le sol. Il était adossé à un mur, les jambes posé sur le sol.

" Je dois reconnaître que vous êtes forts. "

Le ton était anormalement ironique. C'était la première fois que sa voix trahissait des émotions. Homme reprit.

" Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je vous envie. Avoir un visage bien à soi. Avoir une apparence. J'envie les moches, car ils savent qu'ils sont moches. J'envie les beaux car ils savent qu'il sont beaux. J'envie les défigurés car il savait qu'il ne l'était pas avant. J'ai envie de tuer tout le monde car ils ne connaissent pas leur chance. "

Un temps.

" Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas quelle est ta réelle apparence ? " reprit Sakura.

Homme baissa la tête.

" J'ai cette satané capacité depuis que je suis né. J'ai du m'en servir dès le début. Je n'ai jamais su comme je suis. Je ne sais même pas si je suis un homme ou une femme. Alors en désespoir de cause, j'ai décidé de prendre cette forme neutre. "

Il se tut. Sa voix se faisait sifflante.

" Un jour, alors que j'étais sur le point de mourir, sur le point de tout abandonner, mon maître m'a tendu une main. Je me suis dit que si elle était chaude, alors que je pourrais le suivre jusqu'à donner ma vie pour lui. "

Alors qu'il parlait, il commençait à subir une transformation physique, non voulue. Des yeux en amande commencèrent à se dessiner, des lèvres pulpeuses remplacèrent les contours de sa bouche. Conscient de sa transformation , Homme secoua la tête pour observer le reste de son corps. De long cheveux noir accompagnèrent son mouvement. En posant sa main sur son ventre, il sentit une poitrine. Il se caressa le visage, essayant d'imaginer quel était son visage. Sakura se pencha en avant, récupéra un éclat de verre et le tendit à Homme. Homme le saisit, et un sourire illumina son visage. Des larmes de joies lui coulèrent le long des joues.

" Je suis une fille… "

Il jeta un regard à ceux qui furent ses adversaires, le regard presque reconnaissant. Il savait qui il était. Puis il se laissa partir dans les ténèbres.


	21. Une goutte de sang

**Me suis rendu compte que je n'avais remercié personne pour les dernière reviews… Honte à moi jusqu'à la dernière génération… **

**Ca me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir vos encouragements à chaque chapitre et ça me pousse à me défoncer un peu plus à chaque. Pour vous tous, même ceux qui ne laisse pas de review… Un GRAND MERCI !**

**666Nakuhakumania : pour le tonton de Naruto, je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir le réintégrer. Enfin tu verras bien. Je ne sais jamais comment se déroule un chapitre avant de l'écrire.**

**Chapitre 21 **

" Bon, je crois que nous y sommes. " déclara Naruto.

Le groupe avait conservé sa configuration précédente. Naruto avec Sakura en avant, suivi par un Sasuke auto-exclus du groupe. Ils faisaient face à une double porte en arc taillée dans de l'eben. La porte était magnifique, la jalonnaient de nombreux bas relief décrivant des combats titanesques. Néanmoins, sous cette beauté apparente, ils ne manquèrent pas de noter les nombreux éclats de sang qui clairsemaient la porte. Sakura laissa sa main dessiner les contours d'un crâne. Un homme avait eu son visage écrasé à cette endroit. Cependant, la Fleur fut surpris que le sang n'est pas coulé. Il avait collé à la paroi. Elle détourna la tête, de moins en moins surprise par les bizarreries qu'elle croisait. Naruto ferma les yeux et poussa la porte, espérant qu'il n'aurait plus à combattre. Alors qu'elle s'ouvrait, une lueur noir traversa les interstices des gongs.

Lorsque Sasuke et Sakura pénétrèrent dans la salle du don, ils ne bronchèrent pas. La salle n'avait absolument pas changé, avec toujours cette espèce de petite île qui défiait les lois de la gravitation, ces ponts en bois pour la rejoindre, ce gigantesque soleil à dix rayons qui, il le savait maintenant, était une représentation allégorique de Juubi. Mais Naruto, ce fut différent. C'était la première qu'il visitait ce lieu et il ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier. Il est vrai que l'architecture était peu commune et que Naruto était très (trop) facilement impressionnable, mais Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'abattre son poing sur la tête de Naruto pour lui dire de se taire. Ils étaient enfin arrivés dans la salle qu'ils avaient tant cherchée. Ils allaient maintenant la détruire. Comment ? Naruto questionna Kyubi.

" _Je voudrais pas faire la fine bouche, mais ta salle elle est bougrement grande. Alors, pour la détruire sans explosif, je vois pas. "_

"**_ Il te suffit juste de détruire la chaise au centre. Le reste suivra tout seul. _**"

" _Juste la chaise ? Ca devrait aller. _"

" **_Oui oui... _**"

La voix de Kyubi avait des intonations que Naruto n'avait jamais senties. Ce côté las, presque j'en-foutiste… Naruto l'avait toujours vu avec personnalité exécrable naturelle, accentuée par son emprisonnement. Mais là n'était pas le plus important. Il ne n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui trouver des intonations féminines. Après tout, il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir de quelle sexe était son démon. Après l'épisode Juubi, peut être qu'il s'y intéresserait davantage. Mais pour le moment… Alors il se contenta de faire part de ses instructions à ses amis qui acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

" Je passe en tête "

Naruto imposait clairement ses décisions. Sasuke savait que dans ce temple, Naruto avait toujours raison. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il s'était renforcé en tout point de vue, puissance, résistance, intelligence. Il devenait dangereux, trop dangereux. Et si jamais l'envie de changer de côté lui venait pour quelques raisons, Sasuke n'avait aucune chance de l'en empêcher.

Sasuke perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque Naruto posa son regard perçant sur son dos. Aussi se contenta t'il d'un :

" Okay. Sakura et moi on couvre tes arrières. "

Naruto s'engagea sur le pont le plus proche de lui. Son premier pas fut hésitant. Il posa son pied sur un morceau de bois. Grincement langoureux, retirant le peu de confiance qu'avait Naruto. Il posa sa main sur la cordelette, qui faisait office de rambarde.

" _C'est moi ou bien elle m'a l'air très usée ? Bon… respire. Les membres de l'Akatsuki doivent le traverser tous les jours, alors ça doit être résistant. Dis moi Kyubi, il a combien d'années ce pont ? _"

" **_Dans les neuf cents ans. _**"

Ton simple et sans fioritures, contrastant à merveille avec les propos que tenait le démon. Naruto ravala sa salive et se promit de ne plus poser ce genre de question au renard.

Avançant comme on lui avait toujours appris, il posa un pied devant l'autre, progressant avec une précaution qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Arrivé à la moitié du pont, il s'immobilisa pendant une longue minute. Il avait entendu un long grincement peu encourageant. L'immobilité de Naruto surprit Sakura qui lui lança.

" Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? "

Naruto tourna la tête avec douceur.

" C'est quoi ce truc dont tu m'as déjà parlé, il y'a cinq mois, alors qu'on faisait une mission tous les deux. C'était les lois de quelqu'un là. "

" Murphy ? "

" Ouai c'est ça. "

" Pourquoi tu m'en parles main… "

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Les points d'attaches côté porte sortirent peu à peu de la terre pour complètement s'en désengager quelques secondes plus tard. Le résultat s'en fit ressentir. Naruto s'accroupit pour rattraper le morceau de bois sur lequel son pied tenait. Il pria pour que la planche ne cède pas lorsqu'il serait à la verticale. Petit à petit, seconde après seconde, le pont pencha de façon de plus en plus bizarre. Naruto contracta tous ses muscles pour limiter les dégâts lors de l'impact.

Il avait mal, très mal. Au moment où le pont avait frappé la roche, son épaule s'était trouvé entre les deux. Il esquissa un mouvement, mais cela ne fit que raviver la douleur.

" _Merde, me suis déboîté l'épaule. "_

Et il savait que c'était le genre de blessure sur lesquelles Kyubi n'avait aucun pouvoir. Il allait devoir se remboîter son humérus dans l'omoplate tout seul.

" _Ca a pas l'air d'être le bon moment. _"

Il était suspendu au dessus du vide, son bras encore en état le soutenant. Il eut un sourire fatigué à l'attention de Sakura.

" Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il va dire Murphy ? "

" Euh… Vaut mieux pas que je le dise. "

" Si si vas y. "

Sakura souffla.

" Si ça peut empirer, ça empira. "

Naruto eut un rire nerveux.

" Je vois pas comment ça peut être pire ? "

CRIC. Une fissure commença à se creuser dans la planche de bois. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de grandir.

" _Eh merde… _"

Le bois cassa pour de bon. Naruto se retrouva en chute libre pour un court instant. A sa grande surprise, elle ne dépassa pas les trois secondes. Et il venait à regretter qu'elle n'est pas duré plus longtemps. Il avait mal. Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke.

" C'est bien gentil de vouloir me sauver la vie, mais tu aurais pu choisir l'autre manche. "

L'Eventail avait lancé son dernier kunaï sur les vêtements de Naruto, le suspendant au dessus du vide, comme avait fait Sakura contre Orochimaru. Sasuke ne répondit pas. Naruto saisit le kunaï planté dans sa manche, et s'en servit pour remonter. Il soulevait son corps de sa main valide, prenant appui sur le kunaï. Puis d'un geste brusque, combiné à son chakra, il lança son corps en l'air, posa son pied sur la garde ressortant du mur et bondit sur la plate-forme. Alors qu'il retombait, Naruto venait de comprendre la manoeuvre de Sasuke.

" _S'il m'avait lancé le kunaï du côté valide, je n'aurai pu le saisir pour me soulever. Tu avais déjà anticiper mon futur geste. Et comme d'hab, ça t'écorcherait de me le dire. _"

Naruto se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la chaise. Il resta en contemplation quelques secondes. Il saisit son épaule abîmé, faisant faire des 8 avec son humérus. Puis, d'un geste sec, combiné à un balancement de son bassin, il frappa de son épaule endolori sur le dossier du fauteuil. CRAC. Un hurlement. La douleur disparut.

_" Ah putain, c'est mieux comme ça. Kyubi, tu t'occupes du reste. _"

" **_Oui. _**"

Il posa son poing droit dans sa paume gauche, et fit craquer chacun de ses doigts avec une lenteur désespérante. Il était arrivé à la fin de son parcours. Plus qu'une chaise à casser et il pouvait rentrer avec ses deux amis. Il ne bougea pas pendant une minute, prenant le temps de savourer son futur geste.

" _Dans les dents mon Juubi. _"

" Bon tu te bouges ! " lui hurla le cerisier.

Il la regarda, puis eut un sourire presque paternel. Elle était là sa famille, sa meute comme aurait dit Kyubi. Sakura prenant toujours soin de le remettre à sa place, Sasuke toujours en retrait, mais toujours le premier pour l'aider. Qu'importe sa famille d'origine, elle ne comptait plus à ses yeux. Il serait prêt à tout pour protéger celle qu'il avait actuellement.

" _Un dernier coup et c'est finit. _"

Il arma un rasengan dans la main gauche, plia son bras, se servant de sa main gauche pour viser, comme le ferait un tennisman en visant la balle. Il déplia son coude droit lorsqu'il entendit un :

" Naruto, attention ! "

Il eut juste le temps de se baisser pour esquiver un poing d'une quinzaine de centimètre de haut.

" _Le mec à qui appartient cette main doit pas être un poids plume. _"

Il voulut voir où en était ses amis, mais son adversaire ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Déjà, son deuxième poing partait en sa direction. Naruto avait toujours son rasengan en main et souhaita l'abattre sur cette main vengeur. C'est à ce moment qu'il prit un coup de pied dans le ventre.

" _Putain, le coup de poing était une feinte. _"

Sonné par ce coup de pied, il n'avait pas pensé à maintenir le chakra du rasengan sous cloche. Un tourbillon d'air se forma, lui sauvant la vie. Il avait dévié de quelques centimètres un kunaï lancé depuis l'autre côté d'un pont. La pointe se ficha dans la chaise. Lui et son assaillant disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, conséquences du tourbillon d'air. Un haut le coeur le souleva, mais il ne put vomir. Il venait de se prendre un nouveau coup qui le projeta dans le vide. A peine le temps eut il de se raccrocher au rebord.

" _C'était juste. "_

Un filet de sang lui coula le long des lèvres puis s'arrêta au niveau du menton. Un goutte commença à se former et les paroles de la prophétie lui revinrent en mémoire.

_**" Par leurs sangs et par leur larmes je revivrai"**_

La larme de sang tomba. Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

" _Merde ! _"

Il eut juste le temps de la rattraper du bout de sa chaussure, et remonta sur la plate-forme grâce à une traction. Cette fois ci, il put détailler son adversaire car celui ci n'attaqua pas.

Imposant résumait tout le personnage. Imposant par sa taille, environs deux mètres dix. Imposant par sa masse musculaire, chacun des muscles de son corps ayant des proportions peu commune. Et imposant par son regard. Un regard de tueur, comme on en voit peu. Un regard se délectant de chacune des morts qu'il avait provoqué. Naruto n'eut cependant pas tout le loisir de l'admirer, car déjà les longues mèches blondes de Musclor lui retombèrent devant les yeux.

_" Bon, il a l'air bien lourd. Je devrais donc pouvoir le battre sur la vitesse. Et Kyubi tu as intérêt à te surpasser niveau régénération. Parce que là, la moindre goutte de sang et c'est l'enfer assuré. _"

" **_Laisse moi sortir. Ca ira plus vite. _**"

" _Non. Pas temps que j'ai le choix. _"

Il disparut, pour réapparaître derrière le tas de muscle. Mais celui ci avait déjà anticipé son mouvement. Cependant, Naruto ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui frappa dans le dos, prenant soin d'esquiver le bras qui fonçait en direction de sa tête. Sa main fit un drôle de bruit lorsqu'elle rencontra la masse musculaire. Le blondinet eut l'impression de frapper un mur en acier. Il manqua de se casser le poignet. Profitant de son inattention, Musclor le saisit par le cou, et le souleva. De son autre main, il arma son poing. Le corps de Naruto commença à être agité de soubresauts. Il parla, d'une voix quasi-suppliante.

" Arrête s'il te plaît… Je ne vais pas réussir à le retenir plus longtemps… "

" Toujours aussi inattentif mon frère. "

Sasuke sentit une lame s'agiter sous sa gorge. Il n'avait rien senti, rien entendu. Et il avait beau se dire que c'est parce qu'il n'était pas sur ses gardes… Il n'empêchait qu'il aurait dû être sur le qui-vive. Très vite, il chercha Sakura du regard.

Elle était en aussi bien mauvaise posture que lui. Il s'était fait avoir comme des bleus. Ses pieds flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Une corde l'étranglait. Il voyait les efforts désespérés du Cerisier pour se défaire de l'étreinte. Et Naruto qui avait disparu dans ce nuage de fumée. La respiration de Sakura se fit sifflanteIl esquissa un mouvement pour aller l'aider, mais son frère le rappela à l'ordre, enfonçant la poite du kunaï. Un mince ruisseau de sang dégoulina.

" Calme toi. Elle n'a pas l'intention de la tuer. Moi non plus je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Mais pour Naruto, c'est une autre histoire. "

Les paroles d'Itachi se voulait rassurante, mais Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'ironie à peine voilée. Alors qu'Itachi parlait, un rocher se déplaça toute seule, se plaçant sous les pieds de Sakura. La pierre semblait avoir été elle aussi déplacé avec un fil. Sakura eut vite fait de poser ses pieds sur la pierre, reprenant sa respiration.

" _Elle doit manipuler ses fils à une distance raisonnable. Finalement, elle se rapproche beaucoup du marionnettiste. Sauf qu'elle doit user de vrais fils et non de simple fil de chakra. _"

Sakura lui fit un clin d'oeil. Sasuke acquiesça. Sakura sortit un kunaï dont elle se servit pour essayer de casser le fil. Au même moment, Sasuke recula brusquement pour déséquilibrer son frère, mais celui se contenta qu'esquiver, laissant son pied pour faire trébucher Sasuke. Cela ne manqua pas. Une fois que son frère était au sol, il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes histoire de le calmer. Sakura n'avait pas réussi à couper le fil. La pierre se déroba. Elle se débattit, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide.

" _Ce fil est trop résistant………… De l'air, de l'air………… Sasu………… "_

La pierre se replaça sous ses pieds. L'air s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Elle avait l'impression de revivre.

Après un dernier coup de pied pour le plaisir, Itachi se moqua de son frère.

" Tu croyais vraiment que je tomberai dans un piège aussi gros. "

" Je t'emmerde. " cracha Sasuke

" Allez relève toi et arrête de faire le con. Sinon je demande à Himiko de tuer ta très chère amie. "

Sasuke s'exécuta et Itachi se remit dans sa position initiale.

Le poing de ne rencontra pas le visage de Naruto. Au lieu de ça, il fut arrêté à une quinzaine de centimètre de son visage. Le nuage de fumée s'épaissit, une lumière jaune aveuglante traversa la salle. Le tas de muscle eut de plus en plus de mal à tenir Naruto. Une force invisible le repoussait. Il comprit que c'était du chakra à l'état pur. Un chakra rouge, brûlant et prêt à dévorer tout ce qui s'approchera de lui. Le corps de Musclor commença à trembler de peur. Il avait peur de la chose qui se tenait face à lui. Sakura et Sasuke ressentirent eux aussi cette déferlante d'énergie pur. Ils en connaissaient l'origine et comprirent que Naruto était en mauvaise posture. Il n'y faisant appel qu'en dernier recours. Et eux même étaient dans l'impossibilité d'agir. Sasuke n'avait envie que d'une chose, aller aider Naruto, mais le kunaï et surtout, la facheuse posture de Sakura, le dissuadaient. Alors il se contenta de patienter, espérant que Naruto s'en sortirait… Il se sentait faible.

Le tas de muscle faisait face à une barrière de chakra, avec en son centre, une personne presque humaine. Presque à cause de tous ces attributs renardesques, tel des crocs. La queue de chakra battait à un rythme hypnotisant. Le Musclor comprit très vite que si personne ne venait l'aider, il allait se faire tuer sans avoir la moindre chance de répliquer. Naruto fit un pas en avant, puis il fonça à quatre pattes. Il mordit son adversaire au bras, arrachant un bout de muscle. Un hurlement. Il le frappa alors au torse, sentant quelques côtes cassés au passage. Le renard déployait une force incommensurable, rouant de coup son ennemi. Il était prit d'une envie frénétique de faire du mal, de le faire souffrir. Dans sa hargne, il ne vit pas venir le coup de taichi qui réussit tant bien que mal à lui érafler la joue. La plaie cicatrisa. FWOOSH. Un nouveau coup de taichi. Naruto se contenta de rattraper la lame et le casser du plat de la main. Un nouveau participant s'était mêlé au combat. Le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Le chef sortit une katana de son fourreau, et l'agita de manière insensé. Un léger vent souffla, et le nuage de fumée s'évapora, dévoilant celui qui est à l'origine de tous les problèmes à l'équipe 7.

Il ne devait pas dépasser la vingtaine d'année. Il semblait impensable qu'une personne aussi jeune ait réussi à mettre sur pied un telle organisation. Mais plus on le regardait, plus on comprenait. Il possédait un charisme identique à celui de nombreux leader, ou dictateur. Blond, les cheveux hérissé, et ce regard propre au spécialiste en genjustu. Deux fourreau de katana se balançait sous sa main gauche. Au lieu d'un habituel manteau aux armes de l'Akatsuki, il portait une cape dévoilant son torse imberbe, comme une invitation au meurtre. " _Cette homme n'a pas le moindre doute quant à ses capacités. _" songea Sakura. Il rangea son katana, et tourna le dos à Naruto pour se rapprocher de Musclor.

" Tu me déçois Hishiki. Je pensais que tu t'en tirais mieux que ça. "

La voix était fluette, proche de celle d'un castrati. Mais une horreur sans nom flottait sous ce voile si attirant.

Hishiki baissa la tête sous le poids des reproches. Cette remarque semblait hors de propos, tant elle était déplacée. Une accalmie dans un combat de cette ampleur était inimaginable. Sakura observa Naruto, s'attendant à le voir foncer sur le chef, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, assenant au passage un rasengan en plein dans l'estomac. Mais Naruto ne bougea pas. Quelque chose l'empêchait de se ruer sur le chef de cette organisation. Son instinct lui disait de se méfier. Il avait arrêté le tachi par pur réflexe, mais il n'avait pas contre attaqué. Un profond grognement sortit de la bouche de Naruto. Et ce genre de grognement était rarement annonciateur de bonnes choses. Le chef se retourna, sa cape flottant dans l'air.

" Je vois que nous avons des invités de marque. Naruto, je te propose de te rendre, et je libère tes amis. "

Grognement négatif.

" Comme tu voudras. Itachi ? "

Un kunaï fusa vers Naruto, mais la barrière de chakra le dévia.

" Je vois qu'il ne sera pas aisé de récupérer ton sang. Mais bon, il y'a un avantage. Il doit être tellement chargé de chakra qu'une goutte devrait nous suffire. "

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, et le même apparut sur celui de Naruto.

" Viens donc chercher **mon sang**. Et vous allez tous y **passer** les uns après les autres. "

La voix se mêlait peu à peu à celle de Kyubi. Les griffes s'allongèrent davantage. Ces détails ne génère nullement le chef de l'Akatsuki, qui semblait assurer de sa victoire, comme si il savait quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait. Pour toute réponse, un deuxième kunaï lancé par Itachi fusa vers Naruto. Mais à l'inverse du précédent, il était entouré d'une aura noir, fort semblable à celle des flammes noires de l'amaterasu. Itachi avait combiné les deux. Naruto/Kyubi sentit que le kunaï était assez puissant pour traverser sa barrière de chakra, aussi renforça t'il un côté de sa barrière de chakra, affaiblissant inexorablement l'autre. Au moment où il devait y avoir contact, le kunaï fut dévié, et frappa un Naruto sans défense du côté opposé

" _Merde, un fil l'a dévié. "_

Cela lui permit de traverser la barrière, allant même jusqu'à lui érafler le visage, la pointe se recouvrant d'une fine couche de sang. La coupure cicatrisa en une seconde. Le kunaï tomba à quelques centimètres du ravin, la pointe dépassant de la plate-forme. Il pencha légèrement en avant, puis il s'immobilisa. Le sang commença à s'agglutiner au bout, formant une goutte. Naruto avait suivi tout ce manège du coin de l'oeil, au départ confiant dans ses capacité de génération... Puis il repensa à ces paroles.

_" **Par leurs sangs et par leur larmes je revivrai **_**"**

La goutte se décrocha du kunaï, et commença à se diriger vers le tunnel sans fin. Ne pensant même plus à l'endroit où il se trouvait, à ce qu'il faisait, Naruto sauta dans le vide pour attraper cette goutte.

La barrière de chakra détruisait toute la roche qu'il touchait. Un gigantesque sillon se forma, permettant de suivre à l'oeil la chute de Naruto. Les quatre dernier membres de l'Akatsuki suivaient cette chute, inquiets. C'était sur cette minuscule goutte que tout risquait de se jouer.

Tous les éclats de roches disparaissait au contact de Naruto. Il était en chute libre depuis une minute, hurlant comme un démon, dévoilant ses crocs qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il poursuivait son propre sang pour empêcher le Juubi d'arriver sur Terre. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rattraper cette goutte. Il voulait voir Juubi pour pouvoir le détruire définitivement. Il continua de se laissait tomber, à la poursuite de son futur. Il se retrouva au même niveau que son sang, la goutte le narguant à un mètre de lui. Il lança sa main se positionner sous le sang. Tout semblait se dérouler au ralentt, de son triceps se contractant afin de tendre le bras, à la décision remonter délicatement sa main afin de saisir cette perle de sang. Il referma la poing, saisissant à jamais la goutte. D'un geste brusque, il lança son poing dans la mur, le stoppant net dans sa chute. Il l'avait fait, il avait empêché le retour de Juubi.

" _Je l'ai fait, j'ai arrêté Juubi. "_

_" **Laisse tomber la goutte de sang ! "**_

La voix de Kyubi se faisait puissante. Elle l'était de plus en plus, depuis qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans cette grotte.

_" Mais Juubi va revenir. _

_" **Laisse tomber la goutte de sang ! "**_

**_"_** _Mais Juubi… "_

_" **Laisse tomber la goutte de sang ! "**_

_" **Laisse tomber la goutte de sang ! "**_

_" **Laisse tomber la goutte de sang ! "**_

_" **Laisse tomber la goutte de sang ! "**_

Sa tête était remplie de cette injonction Il déplia sa main, observant la petite mare de sang, puis il pencha sa paume vers la gauche. Une mince rivière se forma, puis la goutte reprit forme et retomba. Cette fois, il n'allait pas chercher à la rattraper. Il la regarda tomber, murmurant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot.. Il aperçut au loin, le sol, ou plutôt la représentation de Juubi. Un bruit caverneux se fit entendre lorsque la goutte toucha le sol.

Le chef eut un sourire mauvais. Une fontaine de chakra orange jaillit du tunnel, emportant Naruto. Sa sortie fut accompagné d'un hurlement rauque, fort semblable à celui que l'on fait en s'étirant après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Naruto retomba à genoux, une main lui ayant servi à amortir sa chute.

" _Pourquoi as tu voulu le retour de Juubi ? Hein Kyubi ? Pourquoi as tu tant voulu son retour. "_

Naruto n'obtint pas de réponse. Autour de lui, toujours plus de chakra sortait, semblable à la lave sortant d'un volcan en éruption. Naruto sentit qu'il avait fait une connerie, et le sourire toujours plus grand qui se dessinait sur le visage du chef, n'était pas là pour le rassurer.

Personne n'esquissa le moindre mouvement pendant la minute qui suivit. Que ce soit les membres de l'équipe 7 ou ceux de l'Akatsuki, chacun était omnibulé par le chakra. Tout d'un coup, le flux cessa. Le chakra se concentra autours du soleil dessiné au plafond, et il prit peu à peu une forme humaine. Un homme nu. Doucement, cette forme se redescendit en direction de la plate-forme pour finir sur le fauteuil. Il se releva, faisant craquer chacun de ses os, secouant sa crinière brune, caressant sa barbe, prenant le temps de vérifier que chacun de ses membres fonctionnaient. Un rire. Un rire étrange, que l'on pourrait écrire de cette façon : Fufufu. A une vitesse phénoménal, il réapparut derrière le chef, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Une perle de sueur coula du front du chef. Il était effrayé par ce démon, et cela paraissait justifier. Aucun des humains présents n'oserait le contre-dire. D'un geste vif, Juubi vint se placer face à Naruto. Ses yeux oranges s'engouffrèrent dans les yeux bleus. Sasuke avait déjà vu ce regard, semblable aux feux de l'enfer, menaçant de brûler quiconque le croisait. Naruto le soutînt, de façon presque enfantine, tant cela semblait innocent. Mais les tremblements de sa main n'échappèrent pas à Sakura et Sasuke. Juubi sourit et claqua des doigts.

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Sakura. Lentement, la corde se resserra autours de son cou. Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Elle retînt sa respiration, priant pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois que l'air pénétrerait dans ses poumons. Elle tenta de caler ses doigts entre son cou et le fil, mais il était trop tard. Ces jambes se balançaient dans le vide. Elle vit que Sasuke fut projeté au sol par son frère, alors qu'il avait essayé de se défaire de son étreinte. Elle vit Naruto lançant son poing en direction du visage de Juubi. Elle le vit aussi se faire projeter au sol. Sasuke hurla son nom, mais la voix qui lui parvint était comme déformé, hors du temps et de l'espace. Des poings blancs passèrent devant ses yeux. Elle perdit connaissance, prononçant peut être pour la dernière fois le doux nom de Sasuke.

Juubi avait saisit un des bras de Naruto, et était en train de le tordre.

" Laisse là tranquille sale ordure ! Elle n'a rien avoir avec nous. "

Juubi sourit. Il s'exprimait d'une voix grave et envoûtante

" C'est vrai. Mais elle est un excellent moyen de pression. Je vais te relâcher et je vais te faire une proposition. "

Il lâcha le bras de Naruto et celui ci se releva, un kunaï à la main. Il le lança vers Juubi qui se contenta de le rattraper.

" Je vais te faire une offre que tu ne peux pas refuser. "

Il pointa Sakura du doigt et reprit.

" Il lui reste environs une minute à vivre. Après ça, son cerveau est mort. Donc si je lui laisse la vie sauve alors en échange, tu feras tout ce que je te demande. "

Naruto resta interdit. Juubi comprit qu'il avait réussi à capter son attention.

" Je vais te faire signer ce contrat. " Un parchemin se matérialisa dans sa main. " Dedans sera stipulé que tu me dois obéissance, sans quoi Sakura mourra dans la seconde qui suit. Et je peux t'assurer que ce sera le cas. En contre partie, je puis t'assurer que je lui laisserai la vie sauve quoiqu'il advienne. "

Naruto réagit enfin. Sa voix était tremblante, mais tentait de se faire assurée.

" Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous n'allez pas m'anarquer. "

" C'est un pacte fort semblable à ceux qu'on utilise dans les invocations. Si je ne respecte pas cette clause, je serai à nouveau sceller. "

Le chef intervint.

" Mais, Maître… Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance… "

Pour toute réponse, Juubi lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui manqua de le tuer.

" Ne parle pas si je ne t'ai pas adresser la parole. "

La voix était toujours grave, mais plus aussi envoûtante. Elle se voulait dur et implacable.

" Où en étais je ? Ah oui. Je serrai sceller à nouveau. "

Naruto ne répondit pas et vit Sakura toujours suspendu par son cou. Son coeur se serra. Si c'était le seul moyen de la sauver, il n'avait que le choix de se résigner.

" Très bien. J'accepte. Mais je refuse de tuer qui que ce soit. Et vous ne toucherez pas à Sasuke "

" Comme tu voudras. Il te suffit d'apposer ton sang n'importe où sur le contrat. "

Naruto avait le choix entre la mort de Sakura ou servir celui qu'il devait tuer. S'il avait été censé, il aurait du choisir la voie du moindre mal, mais au lieu de ça il choisit celle qui lui permettrait de sauver ses amis.

" _Mais pourquoi Kyubi a t'il voulu que je laisse tomber cette putain de goutte. _"

Il se mordit le pouce et le posa sur le contrat. Son sang fut absorbé par le parchemin, puis celui ci disparut. Juubi claqua des doigts et Sakura tomba sur le sol. Itachi relâcha aussitôt Sasuke qui fonça vers Sakura. Il retira le fil qui enserrait son cou, dévoilant les stries, conséquences de l'étranglement. Sakura toussota, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle aperçut Sasuke et lui sourit faiblement.

" J'ai encore été un poids ? "

" Non, non. Tu as été parfaite… " murmura Sasuke, caressant ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il se releva avec Sakura dans les bras, il vit que Naruto était toujours en train de discuter avec Juubi.

" Bien, bien… " commença Juubi. " Je te félicite pour ta coopération Kyubi. "

Naruto fut estomaqué. Juubi reprit.

" En tout cas, tu as monté en grade depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Tu n'étais qu'une simple Ichibi à l'époque. Qui aurais cru que l'on se reverrait ? Ca m'a fait quand même fait étrange lorsque tu m'as proposé cette alliance. Tu n'étais pas de mon côté la dernière fois. "

Les paroles de Juubi semblait insensées. Naruto repoussait comme il le pouvait l'idée que Kyubi est aidé Juubi.

" Mais tu peux être assurée que tu auras toute ma reconnaissance lorsque j'aurai reprit le contrôle du monde. "

Naruto fut soulevé d'un haut le corps. Il vomit de dégoût.

" _Tu m'as manipulé depuis le début, sale renarde. Tu m'as manipulé ! _"

"**_ Je m'excuse… Je t'aime bien, mais Juubi est ô combien puissant. Mieux vaut être de son côté que contre lui. _**"

Le ton se voulait sincère, mais Naruto n'en crut pas un mot. Il s'était fait manipulé depuis le début. Et voilà qu'il était au service de Juubi… Celui ci reprit.

" Bon, je propose que l'on lève le camp. Cette endroit ne vas pas tarder à être détruit. "

Effectivement, une profonde vibration se fit ressentir dans tout l'édifice. La plate-forme commença à tomber. Tous ceux qui étaient dessus bondirent. Naruto atterrit volontairement à côté de ses amis. Il sourit à Sakura qui n'avait rien suivie de l'histoire de contrat. Ensuite il s'adressa à Sasuke, la tête basse.

" Sasuke, on a pas beaucoup de temps alors… Si un jour nous devons combattre… Promet moi que tu n'hésiteras pas à me tuer… "

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto. Il secoua la tête.

" Je ne peux pas. "

Naruto secoua la tête à son tour.

" Tu n'as pas le choix. Promet le moi Sasuke… Promet le moi. Tu es le seul qui ait le niveau pour m'affronter. "

Sasuke sonda le bleu des yeux de Naruto.

" Très bien… Si je n'ai vraiment pas le choix… Je te le promet. "

Naruto tenta un sourire, mais ce ne fut qu'une grimace.

" Excuse moi pour ce que je vais faire. "

Il assomma Sasuke.

Le visage de Sasuke était caressé par un vent très doux. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel clairsemé d'étoile. Une douce odeur d'herbe flottait dans l'air. Le bruit des grillons ressemblait à une douce mélodie. Cependant, il avait sur la langue le goût salé du sang.

" _Où suis je ? _"

" Tu te réveilles enfin. "

Sasuke reconnut la voix de Kakashi. Il se releva en sursaut, la dernière journée lui revenant en mémoire.

" Naruto, Sakura, où sont ils ? "

Le visage de Kakashi s'assombrit.

" Naruto est sorti de la grotte avec Sakura et toi dans ses bras. Il t'a déposé à côté de moi, me demandant de veiller sur toi. Puis il est reparti avec Sakura. Quand je l'ai questionné sur ce qui s'était passé, il ne m'a pas répondu… Il s'est contenté de dire qu'il gardait Sakura pour la mettre en sécurité. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher… Et je doutes que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose. Et juste après la grotte s'est effondrée. J'ai vu Naruto partir au loin avec les membres de l'Akatsuki. Je ne sais pas où on en ait alors… si tu pouvais me dire ce qui se passe… Naruto les a rejoints ? "

Sasuke inspira, puis ferma les yeux. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi fatigué qu'à ce moment précis. Mais il commença son récit.


	22. Réunion et dîner du soir

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

pino1080 : j'ai pour habitude de ne pas faire des descriptions très précise pour les personnages ( à force de lire les bouquins de stephen où il ne décrit jamais le personnage principale, on finit par imiter). Je ne donne que quelques indications et je laisse le lecteur se forger son personnage à partir de son expérience personnel. Donc il est vrai que l'on peut me reprocher mes description un peu légère. Je décrit Juubi à nouveau dans ce chapitre, mais ne t'attend pas à un paragraphe dessus.

yune-chan66 : Naruto part belle et bien avec Sakura à la fin.

**Chapitre 22**

" Bon, je vais résumer. Homura est mort depuis un an, remplacé depuis par un clone que vous avez tué. Vous avez éliminé en tout quatre membres de l'Akatsuki, dont le frère du Yondaime. Le Kazekage est mort. Naruto a rejoint l'Akatsuki pour sauver Sakura et est parti avec celle ci. Et pour couronner le tout, Juubi est de retour. "

Tsunade commença à porter sa main à son nez, espérant éviter le mal au crâne. Elle stoppa son mouvement. Le mal au crâne était déjà là. Elle posa son regard sur les deux seuls « rescapés », faute de termes pour les désigner.

Les survivants étaient rentrés aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient pus. Tout deux étaient dans un état pitoyable, le teint livide, les lèvres bleus, et avait sans aucun doute mérité un peu de repos, mais leur premier réflexe avait tout de même été d'entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage, détruisant la porte au passage et criant à tout va qu'il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. L'Hokage avait écouté en silence, hochant la tête de temps en temps, prenant peu à peu conscience qu'elle allait faire face à une crise sans précédent, dans l'histoire de Konoha. Pire. Dans l'Histoire du monde.

Elle fit pivoter son fauteuil en direction de la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le mont Hokage. Son dossier bascula de façon quasi-métronomique pendant la minute qui suivit. Une profonde inspiration. Elle fit de nouveau face à ses ninjas.

" Kakashi, tu files illico presto à l'hôpital pour qu'on s'occupe de ton épaule et de ton bras. Vu la tournure que prennent les événements, on aura besoin de toi le plus tôt possible. Sasuke, tu retournes chez toi pour te changer. Je vais convoquer tous les clans, ainsi que le conseil pour une session extraordinaire. Et ta présence est évidemment obligatoire. "

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, puis sortirent. Ils se séparèrent à la sortie du bâtiment administratif. Alors que Sasuke était déjà bien éloigné du bureau de la Godaime, il fut interpellé par son assistant.

" Hokage-sama vous fait savoir que la réunion doit avoir lieu dans deux heures. Elle souhaite s'entretenir avec vous dans une heure, afin de vous communiquez quelques détails concernant le déroulement de ce rassemblement. "

Sasuke répondit qu'il serait là à l'heure et pressa la pas. Il souhait ne pas perdre la moindre minute, ayant trop peur de ce qui se passerait s'il prenait quelques secondes pour faire le point.

Sakura se lova dans de doux draps en soie.

_" Les mêmes draps que chez Sasuke. Allez, à trois je me réveille à côté de lui. Un. Deux. Trois. "_

Comme toute personne vivant un drame, elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

" _Raté_. _Toujours au même endroit. _"

Ce même endroit était une très belle chambre, fort semblable que celle où Kaitetsu l'avait logé. Spacieuse, lit à baldaquins avec draps de soie, mur blanc, parquet en chêne. La chambre dont rêve toute kunoichi normalement constitué.Si l'on excepte une magnifique baie vitrée donnant sur… un forêt d'arbre mort. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était, mais quiconque apercevant ce décor aurait conclu que ça ne pouvais qu'être un lieu malsain.

Comment elle était arrivé là ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La dernière image qu'elle avait en mémoire était un Sasuke l'enserrant juste après qu'elle eut manqué de mourir. Elle se concentra, puis se remémora le moment où Naruto était arrivé. Il avait commencé à discuter, et quelques bribes lui revint en mémoire.

_" Sasuke, on a … beaucoup … temps alors… Si un jour nous …… Promet … que tu n'hésiteras … à me… "_

_" Tu …choix. Promet …Sasuke… … moi. … le seul … … …affronter. "_

_" Très bien… Si … choix… Je te le promet. "_

" _Et bien entendu, j'ai zappé tous les mots importants. _" pesta t'elle.

Ces phrases n'avaient ni queue ni tête, rien qu'une succession de mots. Et puis, peut être n'étaient ce que des bribes d'un rêve. Pour ce qui avait suivi, trou noir. Son premier réflexe fut de tenter de sortir de la chambre. A sa grande surprise, la porte était ouverte. Sa tête dépassa de l'encadrement, inspectant les alentours, et voyant que le couloir était vide, elle se mit à courir, tournant à l'instinct aux différentes intersections. Après dix minutes de courses, elle ne sentait plus ses pieds. Anesthésiés à cause du froid. A cause du sol. Du marbre d'Iwa. Elle prit alors conscience de la beauté des couloirs qu'elle traversait. Tout en marbre, des chandeliers tous les cinq mètres fonctionnant à l'énergie ambarique, diffusant une douce lumière, de grandes baies vitrés, ainsi que de nombreuses peintures abstraites. " _Il s'en dégage quelque chose à la fois de brûlant et doux_. " Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de courir. Elle se gifla pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Une heure plus tard, elle avait l'impression de toujours traversé les mêmes couloirs.

" _C'est pas possible, je dois tourner en rond. Ou bien je suis folle. _"

Aucune des deux solutions ne la satisfaisait, alors elle se remit à courir.

Ses effort furent récompensées. A bout de souffle, elle fit face à une porte qui avait des proportions gargantuesque.

" _Ca doit être la sortie. _"

Elle posa ses mains pour l'ouvrir. Un flash lumineux. Une énergie invisible la repoussa en arrière. Elle glissa sur le sol en marbre. Grommelant quelques jurons enfantins, elle se releva et réitéra l'expérience. Même résultat. Elle décida de passer au chose sérieuse et abattit son poing avec violence, malaxant son chakra dans les moindres recoins. Nouvelle échec. Elle décida alors de rebrousser chemin et d'essayer sur les murs de marbre. Toujours le même résultat. Ses chutes, ou bien l'énergie commençait à la blesser. Au fil des essaies, elle se fit entailler de partout.

Alors que son corps était recouvert de balafre, à cause de ses nombreuses chutes, une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

" C'est inutile. J'ai moi même apposé les sceaux pour cette barrière. C'est moi qui choisit qui peut entrer ou sortir. Et quelque soit la puissance que vous mettez dans vos coup, vous n'arriverai jamais à l'ouvrir. "

Sakura dévisagea la personne qui lui faisait face. Une petite barbe brune de trois jours assombrissaient son visage, ses longs cheveux ,d'un brun plus clair que sa barbe, s'agitaient à un rythme entraînant. Et enfin, son regard orange. Une porte ouverte sur l'enfer. Il sourit, dévoilant des crocs en lieu et place des canines. " _Les mêmes que Naruto lorsqu'il s'énerve. _" songea Sakura. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sakura se leva toute seule. Le sourire s'agrandit sur le visage de Juubi.

" Je suppose que vous retourniez à votre chambre. Alors c'est facile. Vous tournez à droite à la prochaine intersection et c'est la deuxième porte sur votre gauche. _"_

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

" _Il a usé d'un genjutsu et moi je suis tombé dans le panneau comme une idiote. Tu parles d'un chuunin. "_

Juubi reprit.

" Dîner à 19h30 très précise. Je passerai vous chercher. J'ai déjà déposé un kimono sur votre lit. J'apprécierai que vous la portiez. "

" Et sinon ? "

" Sinon je vous tue. "

Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour. Un léger tremblement secoua sa main. Elle avait juré que les crocs de Juubi s'étaient agrandis lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses paroles. Mais il y'avait autre chose. Peut être était ce parce qu'elle était seule et venait de contredire le démon le plus puissant de tous les temps. Ou peut-être dégageait il une aura si particulière, que même Naruto en avait été troublé. Juubi s'éloigna nonchalamment, traînant ses pieds et remuant la tête sur un air de musique inexistant. Alors qu'il allait disparaître de son champ de vision, Sakura reprit le contrôle de son corps.

" Pourquoi vous me gardez prisonnière ! Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas ! "

Juubi se retourna, puis pencha la tête, tel un chien qui découvre un nouveau jouet.

" Nous aurons tout le loisir d'en parler ce soir. "

Il s'en alla sur ses mots.

Il était venu en temps et en heure cherché Sakura. Elle portait bel et bien les vêtements fournis par son hôte. Un kimono à manche large, recouvert de fleur, tout à fait identique à ceux qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était toute petite pour aller à la messe. La ceinture était d'un bleu colbat, clairsemée de dessins représentant des queues de renard. Un clin d'oeil à un ami, avait expliqué Juubi, accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil grossier. Ils s'étaient tous deux rendus dans la salle de dîner, traversant un château qui semblait bien vide. La table avait déjà été mise, et des plats encore fumants se trouvaient sur la table.

" Je crois que vous savez tous pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici. "

Toutes les personnes dans la salle acquiescèrent. Conformément aux instructions de l'Hokage, chaque famille n'avait envoyé qu'une seule personne, que ce soit un clan de premier ou de second ordre, les premiers hurlant au scandale, les seconds appréciant cette équité. Sasuke n'avait pas eu ce problème… Son entrée fut très vite remarqué et un murmure traversa la salle, ponctué par quelques " Je le croyais mort. " Son regard suffit à faire taire toutes les mauvaises langues, et personne n'osa l'approcher pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé.

L'agencement de la salle était on-ne-peut-plus classique. L'Hokage, entouré des deux chefs du conseil, était surélevé par rapport au reste de la salle. Le reste du conseil se tenait juste devant l'Hokage, lui tournant le dos, faisant ainsi face au reste de la salle. Enfin, les délégués des différents clans étaient alignés sur un demi cercle, tous situés au même niveau. Mais derrière ce semblant d'égalité, chaque clan cherchait à dévoiler sa supériorité politique à travers ses vêtements, son attitude. Par exemple, le délégué des Hyuga, Hiashi le chef du clan bien évidemment, portait un kimono en soie, couvert d'ornement en fil d'or. A l'opposé, celui des Seta portait un simple kimono noir. Autre point important. Lors des votes, chaque voix ne comptent que pour une, qu'elle provienne du clan Uchiwa ou du clan Himura. Enfin, pour s''adresser à l'Hokage, il suffisait de se lever, de se présenter et de parler. L'Hokage ne disait rien tant que la personne n'avait pas fini de parler, se contentant d'écouter quelqu'en soit les propos. Normalement, la dernière loi règle n'était pas prise au sérieux, sauf dans des réunions de cette importance.

La séance débuta lorsque la Godaime arriva, suivi de près par la chef du conseil. L'absence d'Homura se fit très vite ressentir, et un murmure traversa la salle. Tsunade fit signe de se taire. Tout parole cessa. Elle s'assit et commença.

" Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas porteuse de bonne nouvelle. Je présume que vous avez remarqué le retour de Sasuke Uchiwa, ainsi que la disparition de Homura. "

Murmure d'approbation.

" Bien. Ce que je vais vous raconter est assez confus, ainsi je vous prierai de ne pas m'interrompre. Homura est mort il y'a un an lors de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki, alors remplacé par un ninja ayant la capacité de prendre n'importe quelle apparence sans que ce soit détectable. "

Un grondement parcourut la salle. Tsunade s'énerva.

" J'ai demandé le silence jusqu'à la fin ! "

Le silence retomba.

" Bien. Un an après sa mort, il y'a eu le pseudo meurtre de Sakura. Je dis pseudo car celle ci est toujours en vie. Sasuke a disparu à son tour en partant à la recherche des meurtriers, en l'occurrence l'Akatsuki. J'ai donc dépêché une équipe… "

Sasuke n'écoutait plus. Il connaissait trop bien cette partie de l'histoire, aussi se contenta t'il de lire sur le visage les réactions des différentes personnes présentes. Tsunade avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le calme de la salle. L'annonce de la mort du Kazekage eut l'effet d'un coup de poing sur la salle. Chacun essayait d'en imaginer les implications. Annonce de la fuite de Naruto, second coup de poing. Mais Tsunade n'avait pas fini. Elle avait volontairement gardé une information pour la fin.

" Enfin, je dois vous dire que Juubi est en vie. "

" Pourquoi est ce que vous me gardez en vie ? " réitéra Sakura

Juubi sourit, et lui demanda de lui faire passer le plat de viande.

" Pourquoi est ce que je vous garde en vie… Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est dans le contrat que j'ai fait avec Naruto. "

Le visage de Sakura se figea.

" Que… Que… Que voulez vous dire ? "

Juubi se servit de ce qui ressemblait à du ragoût, ne répondant pas dans l'immédiat.

" Eh bien… Quand vous étiez en train d'étouffer au bout de cette corde, j'ai proposé à Naruto de vous laisser la vie sauve en échange de sa coopération. Il a accepté bien évidemment. Il est si prévisible. Une vie contre celle de l'humanité. Jamais il n'aurait pu être Hokage. Incapable de faire des sacrifices. "

Sakura se contenta de fixer son assiette. Dans quelle galère s'était embarquée Naruto ? Juubi reprit.

" Les termes du contrat sont simple. Il n'obéit pas, vous mourrez. Vous mourrez à cause de moi, je suis à nouveau scellé. Voilà tout est dit. "

Juubi se leva, et versa un peu de ragoût dans l'assiette de Sakura.

" _Alors comme ça Naruto s'est sacrifié pour moi. Mais à quoi je sers, à quoi je sers ? Suis-je un vrai ninja ? Suis je seulement autre chose qu'un poids mort ? _"

Juubi se rassit, et vit quelques larmes tombaient dans l'assiette.

" Je pensais être devenus forte mais… Jusque… Jusque… Jusqu'au bout… j'aurai… été… un poids pour tout le monde. " sanglota Sakura.

Juubi secoua la tête, mais Sakura ne le vit pas, alors reprit il.

" Vous qui dîtes être un poids pour tout le monde, ne pensez vous pas que Sasuke et Naruto ont dépassé leur rivalité pour vous sauvez ? Ne pensez vous pas qu'ils sont devenu fort pour vous ? Il font tout ça pour vous protégez, pour que vous puissiez à nouveau rire ensemble. Vous êtes loin d'être un poids, vous êtes un lien. "

Un temps.

" Et puis, je peux vous affirmer sans me tromper que vous surpassez de loin Tsunade au même âge. Vous êtes forte, Sakura. Vous êtes forte. "

Sakura leva timidement les yeux vers Juubi, surpris par sa gentillesse. Elle commença à manger, comme rassurer par ses paroles. Le goût de la viande était fort semblable à celui du porc, mais bien plus forte en bouche, un peu comme de l'agneau. "

" Vous n'êtes pas mauvais vous savez ? "

Sourire carnassier.

" Si. Je suis un monstre. "

Son visage avait une expression démoniaque, et Sakura aurait juré que, pendant un court instant, l'orange de ses yeux avaient viré au rouge sang.

" Et surtout, ne vous méprenez pas. S'il n'y avait pas ce maudit pacte, vous auriez fini dans mon assiette, comme celui que vous êtes en train de manger. "

Sakura recracha ce qu'elle avait. Une nausée la souleva. Elle venait de manger de l'homme. " _Je viens de manger de l'homme. Je viens de manger de l'homme. "_ Elle vomit par terre. Juubi éclata de rire.

" C'est bon n'est ce pas " dit-il en mangeant.

" Vous êtes ignoble ! " hurla Sakura, en s'essuyant la bouche.

" N'est ce pas ? "

Sakura se leva et tenta de le frapper dans la foulée, mais Juubi n'eut aucun mal à intercepter son bras et à le tordre. La tête de Sakura frappa son assiette, son visage à moitié dans le ragoût. Juubi la força à se rasseoir sans la moindre difficulté.

" Je dois vous gardez en vie, mais il n'est pas stipulé dans quel état. Alors si vous voulez éviter des souffrances inutiles, je vous conseil de vous calmer. "

Le visage de Sakura n'exprimait qu'une seule émotion. Une haine vive et à fleur de peau.

" Si vous préférez, j'ai quelques légumes. " ajouta d'un ton nonchalant le dixième démon.

" Kakashi, comment va ton… "

Shizune venait de rentrer dans une chambre vide, la fenêtre ouverte.

" Pourquoi avez vous besoin de l'Akatsuki ? Vous avez l'air suffisamment puissant pour vous en passez. "

Juubi fronça les sourcils et fixa Sakura. Puis son visage se détendit.

" La vrai question est pourquoi ont ils besoin de moi ? Pourquoi ont ils réveillé celui qui fut comparé au Dieu de la mort il y'a presque mille ans, sachant pertinemment que je pourrai les tuer en moins d'une seconde ? Oui, pourquoi ? "

Sakura ne pipa mot. Juubi prit ça comme une façon élégante de lui dire de continuer.

" Bon, de toute façon on a rien à faire, et vu que vous êtes ma prisonnière jusqu'à ce que vous mourriez de vieillesse, autant discuter. "

Il se frotta les mains.

" Allons y. Bien que vous considériez les membres de l'Akatsuki comme des monstres, ils n'en restent pas moins des humains. Et comme tout humain, ils sont tous à la recherche de quelque chose… Je ne vais pas vous parler de ce que veulent les vivants car je n'en ai pas le droit, mais pour les morts… "

" Alors ? " questionna Sakura.

" Allons y par ordre de décès. De toute façon, il n'ont que des plaisirs simples. Sasori et Deidara recherchait la réponse à une question. Qu'est ce que l'Art ? Ils ont vécu et sont mort par l'Art, pour l'Art. Kisame voulait le pouvoir. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il a été l'un des instigateurs d'un coup d'état avorté à Kiri no Kuni. Il est amusant de noter qu'il faisait équipe avec six autre personnes, et que tous l'ont lâchement abandonné. Ensuite, qui est mort ? Ah oui ! Kaitetsu, le personnage le plus intéressant je trouve. Son côté obscure cherchait un moyen de tuer son côté gentil. Il avait tout essayé, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le bon ressortait à travers ses sourires doux et chaleureux, et le mauvais ne pouvait s'y opposer que temporairement. Ses deux personnalités ne pouvaient cohabitaient."

Lisant la stupéfaction sur le visage de Sakura, il ajouta.

" Il est vrai que vous ne connaissiez pas le bon côté. Vous pensiez qu'il n'était qu'un mauvais comme tous les autres, que son sourire et ses bonnes manières n'étaient qu'une façade, une simple manifestation de son subconscient. Désolé de vous decevoir. Continuons. Zetzu souffrait aussi de schizophrénie mais il semblait s'entendre très bien avec lui même. Mais ils en avaient assez de vivre dans le même corps. Ils étaient à la recherche d'une façon de pouvoir vivre de façon séparé. Et pour finir Homme, quant à lui voulait connaître sa véritable apparence. Vous avez d'ailleurs exaucé son souhait soit dit en passant. Tous sont venus à moi avec leurs désirs, et j'ai promis de les exaucer en échange de leur coopération. "

Un temps.

" Et pour finir, je crois pouvoir dire qu'ils étaient tous en quelque sorte à la recherche d'une famille, d'un clan. "

" Hein ? "

La surprise de Sakura transpirait à travers ses paroles.

" Oui. Jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne l'avoueront. Ils ont trop de fierté. Mais ne sont-ils pas des déserteurs, tous haïs de part le monde. Itachi a massacré son clan. Kaitetsu s'est battu avec son frère. Kisame a tenté de tuer le Mizukage. Sasori a fui Suna No Kuni pour échapper à la peine de mort. Deidara a transformé son frère en poupée d'argile, et l'a fait explosé sous les yeux horrifié de tout son village. Homme a été recueilli par le chef de l'Akatsuki alors qu'il allait se suicider. Ils sont puissants, mais ils sont seuls. On pourrait dire qu'au sein de l'Akatsuki, ils ont un groupe de personne qui les acceptent. "

" Tous ses assassins, tous ses tueurs sont à la recherche d'une famille ? "

" Je ne suis pas sur que le terme famille soit le bon terme. Il y'a peut être une connotation trop affective, c'est sur. Mais vous ne les avez jamais vu ensemble hors des missions. De vrai gamins je vous dit, toujours à se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non, ou pour des raisons encore plus idiotes. "

" Vous voulez dire qu'au départ, ils se sont réunis parce qu'ils étaient seuls ?"

" Oui. C'est assez ridicule quand on y pense. Mais il est impossible de vivre tout seul. Naruto et feu Gaara en savent quelque chose. "

" A un moment, vous avez dit que vous n'avez pas le droit. Ca veut dire qu'il vous contrôle. "

Juubi éclata de rire.

" Disons qu'ils ont ajoutées quelques clauses au contrat que j'ai signé avec eux. Mais ils ne me contrôle absolument pas. Je fais ce que je veux tant que je ne les tues pas. "

" Et vous leur avez donné ce qu'il souhaitait ? "

" Pas encore. "

" J'étais sur que je te trouverai ici. "

" Shizune… "

Kakashi,tout de bleu vêtu, faisait face à la stèle aux morts.

" Allez, rentrons à l'hôpital. Tu risques d'attraper froid, et puis je n'ai toujours pas posé un plâtre sur ton bras. "

" Le conseil de Suna va probablement demandé ma tête. "

Il parlait d'une voix blanche et monocorde, comme si ce qu'il disait ne le concernait pas le moins du monde. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ce genre de propos. Alors Shizune le laissa continuer.

" Il n'est d'ailleurs pas impossible que la mort du Kazekage soit le déclencheur d'une nouvelle guerre. Une guerre dont je serai le responsable. "

Un hiboux hulula, cherchant à remplir le vide qui suivit cette phrase.

" Ironique n'est ce pas ? Mon père n'a connu qu'un seul échec au cours de sa vie. Mais c'est cette échec qui l'a poussé au suicide, m'abandonnant à l'âge de huit ans. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai échoué pour la première fois. Et cet échec risque d'avoir des répercutions mondiales. Et maintenant, qu'est ce que je fais ? Je me suicide comme lui, abandonnant mon enfant avant sa naissance, histoire de varier. "

Kakashi se sentait mal. Il ne savait pas où il en était. Avait il eu raison d'appeler le Kazekage en renfort ? Question idiote lorsque l'on voyait le résultat. Avait il été un bon professeur ? Une nouvelle question idiote. Il avait été incapable de résoudre la fragilité psychologique de Sasuke, l'ayant vu peu à peu dériver sans lui fournir la moindre bouée de sauvetage. C'était au tour de Naruto de disparaître. Avait il été un bon élève ? Son professeur était mort en sauvant le village. Avait il été un bon coéquipier ? Obito était mort en le sauvant.

Il conclut qu'en fait, il avait tort. Ce n'était pas son premier échec. Ce n'en était qu'un qui venait s'accumuler à une longue suite d'échec. Sa vie entière n'avait été qu'une gigantesque mascarade, où personne ne voyait ses erreurs qui avait coûté la vie à tant de personnes qui lui étaient chères. Suna avait raison de lui en vouloir. Et s'il devait donner sa tête pour éviter la guerre, il le ferait volontiers, avec l'espérance d'une vie meilleurs de l'autre côté.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Shizune s'approchait, et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle l'enserra. Elle lui parla d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante.

" Kakashi… Tu n'as pas échoué. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver tes coéquipiers. "

" Comme mon père. "

" Kakashi, ce n'est que ton premier échec, alors que tu as été dans les Anbus pendant dix ans. "

" Comme mon père. "

" Kakashi, tu n'es pas ton père ! "

" Pourtant, quoique je fasse, je semble être obligé de suivre ses traces. Continuellement obligé de faire les mêmes erreurs d'appréciations. "

" Non ! Car ton père ne m'avait pas **lui**. "

Kakashi consentit à se retourner pour observer Shizune. Elle était en larmes. Et il ne l'avait même pas entendu à travers sa voix. Quel piètre ninja il fait. C'était vrai que son père n'avait pas eu sa femme après son échec. Elle était morte en le mettant au monde et il avait donc du affronté toute la rancoeur du village seul, tout seul, n'osant même pas en parler à son fils.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de t'infliger ça. "

" Ah oui ? Et pour qui te prends tu pour décider à ma place ? "

Le ton se faisait menaçant, et les larmes avait cessés de couler.

" Ah ces hommes ! Toujours à vouloir porter le monde sur leurs épaules, incapable de demander de l'aide. "

Elle avança d'un pas. Kakashi recula instinctivement. La Shizune qu'il voyait lui faisait peur.

" Tu penses réellement que je vais te laisser maintenant, alors que tu as grand besoin de moi ? "

Kakashi trébucha, et s'écroula. Shizune se rapprochait de plus en plus, et il eut d'autre choix que de ramper pour s'enfuir, ignorant son bras qui le lançait à chaque reptation.

" _Trop tard ! Elle m'a chopé le pied. _"

Shizune traîna Kakashi jusqu'à l'hôpital. Dans l'espace hospitalier, personne ne vous entend crier.

Alors que Tsunade venait de finir son discours, un homme demanda la parole. Sasuke le reconnut grâce à la description de Tsunade. Grand, brun, une balafre en forme de croix sur le menton, borgne et enfin manchot. Autant dire le genre de personne qui ne passe pas inaperçu.

" _Danzo, si je me souviens bien. Tsunade m'a dit qu'il avait réussi à faire parti du conseil malgré ses antécédents pour le moins douteux. Il semblerai bien qu'il est le vent en poupe d'ailleurs. Il pourrait être le prochain promu au rang de chef du conseil. _"

Danzo toussota puis pris la parole. Tout le monde oublia de respirer pendant un court instant. Tous se doutaient que le discours de Danzo n'allait pas être encourageant. Danzo secoua la tête.

" Que d'erreur Hokage-sama. Que d'erreurs. "

Le ton se voulait respectueux, mais l'ironie n'échappa à personne. S'adresser à un Hokage de cette façon pouvait être passible d'une lourde peine d'emprisonnement, mais Danzo se doutait que Tsunade n'irait pas jusque là.

" Je pense que l'erreur a été de n'envoyer qu'une équipe de deux personnes afin d'affronter l'Akatsuki. Si au moins ils avaient eu des renforts, Kakashi n'aurait jamais contacté Suna, et nous aurions ainsi pu éviter la mort du Kazekage. En plus, la résurrection de Juubi aurait pu être évité dès la découverte de cette prophétie. Un chef d'équipe compétent aurait immédiatement fait évacué Kyubi, privant Juubi de son sang. Je pense que l'unique responsable de cette catastrophe, c'est vous, Hokage-sama. "

Le regard de Tsunade se fit coupant mais elle ne dit rien. Danzo reprit, le regard enflammé.

" Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Konoha tomber à cause de ce soi disant démon ! Et pour ça, il n'y a pas d'autre solution que d'utiliser la force. Il faut que nous remettions sur pied une équipe d'Anbu digne de ce nom ! Il faut attaquer avant d'être attaqué ! Il faut vaincre quelque en soit le prix. Ce n'est pas usant de la diplomatie que nous allons y arriver. Mais avant ça, il faut envahir Suna, afin d'éviter les représailles ! Une fois installé, nous aurons la force d'attaque suffisante pour renverser Juubi. "

Danzo gesticulait dans tous les sens, appuyant son discours.

" Je pense que vous n'avez en aucun cas votre place en tant qu'Hokage. C'est pourquoi j'invoque la trente troisième lois, et demande votre démission ! "

Toute la salle se figea, et Danzo eut un petit sourire. Il semblait avoir convaincu la salle.

" _Nous y voilà _" pensa Sasuke.

C'était la première fois que la trente troisième loi était usité. Cette loi avait été instauré par le Sandaime dès le début de son mandat. Elle disait que si 60 des votants étaient pour un changement d'Hokage, alors celui ci n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y plier. Personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le Sandaime avait crée cette loi, si désavantageuse pour lui et ses successeurs. Mais avec le recul, Sasuke comprit qu'en cas de décès prématuré du Sandaime, Orochimaru aurait bien évidemment hérité du poste. Peut-être le Sandaime avait déjà remarqué cette part malsaine dans les tréfonds de son âme. Il avait eu envie d'éviter qu'il accède au pouvoir sans qu'il y'ait le moindre rétro-contrôle. Ingénieuse idée qu'il avait eu. Mais voilà qu'elle risquait de faire chuter la Godaime.

Sasuke eut un petit reniflement semblable à un rire, amusé par l'ironie du sort.

Danzo annonça que son discours était fini, et que quelqu'un d'autre serait libre de prendre la parole avant que ne commence le vote.

" Est ce que quelqu'un souhaite défendre cette Hokage incapable ! Alors, est ce que quelqu'un a t'il une bonne raison de défendre cette Hokage. "

Une personne que Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué se leva. Il remplaçait son père, actuellement en mission. S'en suit alors un " galère ! " typique. Nara Shikamaru.

" Nara Shikamaru, du clan Nara. Je tiens à éclaircir quelques détails au clair. Danzo-sama, si ma mémoire est bonne, vous faisiez parti des principaux prétendants au titre de Sandaime ? "

Danzo ne répondit rien. Et puis il s'en moquait. Toute la salle le savait. D'ailleurs, quoique dise ce jeune effronté, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il perde le vote. Il avait un sondage avant la réunion, et il avait recueilli 50 des suffrages. Son discours avait dû suffire à faire penché la balance. Quelques irréductibles s'étaient bien sur opposés, et non des moindres, comme le clan des Hyuga, des Akimichi ou des Uchiwa. Mais comme chaque voix avait la même valeur il s'en moquait. Tous les autres clans s'étaient rendu compte qu'une politique pacifique en ses temps troublés n'avait pas sa place. Il fallait quelqu'un de fort au gouvernement. Shikamaru reprit.

" Je prend cela comme un consentement. Admettons que l'Hokage soit destituée, qui prendra le pouvoir ? "

Cette fois Danzo répondit.

" Je propose que le conseil dirige le temps de trouver un Hokage décent. "

Shikamaru acquiesça, satisfait de la réponse.

" Si j'ai bien compris, Homura est mort. Il y'a une place à pourvoir. Je crois avoir entendu dire que vous étiez en bonne position pour remplacer Homura en cas de décès. "

Il se retînt d'ajouter : _" chose fort étonnante quand on connaît vos antécédents. Mais j'imagine que vous devez avoir de sacrés moyens de pression. "_

Silence

" Donc si je poursuis le raisonnement, vous deviendrez le futur chef du conseil et vous trouverez en bonne position pour gouverner. "

Un silence de mort.

" Je ne dit pas que l'Hokage n'a pas fait quelques erreurs d'appréciation, mais il serait regrettable de lui faire un procès pour de mauvaise raison, vous ne pensez pas ? "

Résultat des votes : 25 Pour. Shikamaru avait complètement détruit le discours de Danzo.

" Pourquoi avez vous récupéré tous ces yumas ? "

Juubi avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et se servit une grande rasade de vin.

" Pour ne pas avoir d'ennemis évidemment. Je me suis déjà fait avoir il y'a mille ans, ça va pas recommencer. Et puis, c'était un plan de secours. Si je n'arrivais pas à obtenir votre sang, j'aurai puisé dans l'immense réserve de chakra de ses démons pour briser mon sceau. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, j'étais gagnant. "

" Et Kyubi ? "

" Kyubi quoi ? "

" Ben pourquoi vous gardez Kyubi dans Naruto ? Vous pourriez l'en extraire. "

Le regard de Juubi se fit lointain. Il réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire Sakura. Elle avait raison. Il aurait dû extraire Kyubi, elle était trop dangereuse. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Naruto, il en avait perdu l'envie. Peut être cela lui faisait-il plaisir de voir ce démon coincé dans une prison de chair. Peut être que ça lui plaisait de la faire obéir, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

" Kyubi a changé. "

Sa voix était empreint d'une certaine nostalgie. Il eut un sourire triste.

" Je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai vue. C'était une simple Ichibi. Mais dès le départ, elle manifestait un esprit fort, une capacité de décision et une grande souplesse. Devant moi, elle affichait toujours un sourire. Mais en fait… Elle attendait le meilleur moment pour m'abattre ses yeux pleins d'ambition. Ce fut chose faite lorsqu'elle m'annonça le plus simplement du monde qu'elle avait décidé de faire équipe avec mes huit autres subordonnés et avec le reste du monde. Elle m'a emprisonné, et alors que je disparaissait, un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage… "

Un temps.

" Mais elle a changé. Avant, pour rien au monde elle ne serait venu me contacter pour me proposer un marché. Peut-être s'est elle affaibli au contact de ce petit homme ? Il est vrai qu'il a un pouvoir étrange. Peut-être l'aime t'elle ? Elle l'a quasiment éduqué, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle l'a peut-être considéré comme son enfant. "

Il éclata de rire.

" Toi ma Kyubi, démone parmi les démon, qui n'hésitait pas à tuer quiconque s'aventurait sur ton territoire, à les faire souffrir. Ce Naruto a réussi à te dompter et à t'adoucir, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Il t'a vidé de ton venin. Une petite bruine de pitié sentimentale a éteint le feu qui brûlait en toi. N'est ce pas pathétique ? Le plus pathétique est qu'il te déteste maintenant que lui l'a trahi… Pour son bien. "

" Si vous me permettez Hokage-sama, c'était risqué ce que vous avez fait. "

La réunion venait juste de finir, mais quelques clans étaient restés dans la salle pour discuter.

Tsunade se retourna doucement, et fit face à Shikamaru.

" Asseoir votre pouvoir en vous soumettant à un plébiscite par l'intermédiaire de Danzo était dangereux. Si j'étais pas là, vous ne seriez plus Hokage. "

La Godaime sourit.

" Je me doutais que tu interviendrais. Derrière ton flegme légendaire se cache quelqu'un de passionné, n'est ce pas ? "

" Peut être, mais c'est trop galère de le chercher. Bon je vous laisse, sinon c'est ma mère ou ma copine qui va criser. "

Le regard de la Godaime se fit plus sérieux.

" Demain, rendez vous à neuf heures dans mon bureau. "

Shikamaru puisa dans ses profondes réserves, leva la main, puis la secoua d'un air nonchalant. Sasuke vînt se positionner au côté de Tsunade.

" Heureusement qu'il était là. "

" Je ne doute pas qu'un autre clan aurait réagi s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais son intelligence a toujours inspiré le respect, malgré son âge. Il faudrait que je songe à l'installer dans le département diplomatique. Et puis ça lui permettrait de voir Temari plus souvent. Mais avant ça… As tu fait ce que je t'avais demandé ? "

Sasuke prit plaisir à la faire patienter.

" Oui. J'ai bien suivi Danzo, et il a envoyé un parchemin à quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus. Il était sur ses gardes. "

" Très bien. Au moins ça nous prouve que nous avons un traître dans nos rangs. "

" Ce fut un fort bon repars. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas apprécié. "

Regard noir de Sakura.

" Nous sommes arrivés à votre chambre. Sur ceux je vous laisse. J'ai à faire. Bonne nuit. "

Sakura voulut lui faire connaître le fond de sa pensée sur ses bonnes manières, comme elle avait fait avec Kaitetsu, mais celui ci avait déjà disparu.

Sakura tourna la tête à gauche à droite, le cherchant, mais au lieu de ça, elle vit autre chose.

Naruto passa à côté d'elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Il portait une cape aux armes de l'Akatsuki, mais avait conservé ses vêtements oranges. Il n'avait pas changé. Sauf sur un détail. Son regard. Celui d'un écorché vif.


	23. Pourquoi ?

Merci pour vos reviews.

Pino1080 : Au début je n'ai pas compris de quoi tu parlais. Lol. En fait, j'utilisais le terme feu comme on l'utilise pour une personne qui vient de mourir. Du style, les policiers qui viennent annoncer un décès en disant, " vous êtes bien la femme de feu Mr Robert ? "

Chapitre 23

" Alors c'est ici que tu vis ? "

Juubi s'approcha à pas feutrés des barreaux. Sans surprise, quatre griffes jaillirent et furent stoppés à deux millimètres du visage de Juubi.

**" Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici ! "**

Juubi secoua la tête, accompagnement son geste d'un tututututu sonore.

" En voilà des manières alors que je viens te rendre visite. Tu devrais plutôt être contente. "

Grognement rauque. Kyubi força sur les barreaux et les griffes se rapprochèrent dangereusement du cou de Juubi. Celui ci ne se départit pas de son calme. Il les toucha, se coupant jusqu'au sang, puis les poussa négligemment. Les blessures cicatrisèrent instantanément.

" Allons allons. Prends ta forme humaine. Ca sera plus simple pour discuter. "

**" Comment es tu venu ici ? "**

" Tu n'as pas d'autre question à me poser ? Ca va quand même faire longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas revu. Près de neuf cents ans. Merde, aies au moins l'air contente de me voir. "

Silence. Juubi leva les yeux au ciel.

" Bon puisque ça a l'air de tellement t'intéresser, j'ai simplement attendu que Naruto dorme pour pénétrer dans son sceau. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué pour quelqu'un avec mes talents. Mais tu me surprends. Je pensais que tu t'en serai rendu compte toute seule. Tu n'avais pourtant pas de difficulté à suivre ce qui se passait autours de Naruto avant."

**" Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Il m'a bloqué. "** répondit Kyubi, d'une voix voilée par un brin de tristesse.

Juubi partit d'un rire franc.

" Allez prend ta forme humaine. Tu es tellement mignonne comme ça. "

**" PFFFF… "**

Le changement s'opéra d'abord sur le décor. Les barreaux se resserrèrent, puis cédèrent leur place à un grillage. Juubi y apposa sa main, comme pour jauger de sa résistance. Il y fit glisser le dos de sa main, son geste s'accompagnant d'un bruit métallique caractéristique, strident et agressif. Mais cela ne paraissait nullement le gêner. Au contraire, il semblait même se délectait de cette stimulation sonore, pourtant insupportable. Peut-être n'avait il réellement rien d'humain. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol, intrigués par la changement de texture. Ses pieds ne baignaient plus dans cette immonde marécage que Naruto avait si souvent foulé. A la place, ses pieds glissaient sur un dallage rouge et noir, fort semblable à celui d'un jeu de dame. Il plongea sa main dans son pantalon orange et sortit une cigarette rouge et noir. Il l'alluma en l'éraflant du bout des doigts, et la laissa se consumer avec lenteur désespérante sans même tirer dessus. Nul ne pouvait expliquer cette petite manie d'allumer des cigarettes pour le plaisir, sans même y toucher.

" Tu fumes encore ? "

Voix mélodieuse et pourtant, assez rauque. A la première écoute, on aurait pu dire que la personne qui parlait ne dépassait pas la trentaine, pourtant on sentait qu'elle avait dépassé cette âge depuis longtemps. Fort longtemps.

Il se tourna et enfin, il regarda à l'intérieur de la cage.

Kyubi était au centre, resplendissante. Vêtue d'un simple kimono tombant, dénudant ses épaules et dévoilant le début d'une poitrine plus que généreuse, son regard brillait de mille feux, identique à celui de Juubi. Mais en lieu et place du orange, le rouge était roi. Elle s'approcha avec volupté du grillage. Elle se posta devant lui et le regarda dans l'orange des yeux, écartant ses cheveux roux qui tombait devant ses yeux, et bloquant derrière l'oreille. Elle répéta ce mouvement plusieurs fois, mais ils étaient trop courts. Elle sortit deux petits piques de sa manche et fixa ses cheveux en un chignon . Elle inspira la fumée qui se dégageait de la cigarette, puis la fit ressortir par ses narines.

" Je n'ai jamais fumé et tu le sais, non ? " répliqua Juubi en souriant.

" Je sais… "

Ton nostalgique. Ces mots semblaient se répercuter à l'infini, se perdant dans un univers vide. L'univers d'un sceau vieux. Juubi semblait se délecter de chacune des paroles de Kyubi.

Kyubi tourna le dos à Juubi, et s'appuya sur le grillage. Juubi en fit de même. Les deux plus puissant démons se retrouvaient dos à dos, séparé par une mince lamelle de fer.

Muramasa, jeune chuunin fraîchement promu, déboula dans le bureau du Kazekage sans même frapper à la porte. Les ordres de Kankuro avaient été suffisamment clair. Trouver le Kazekage quelqu'en soit la façon, sans en piper mot à qui que ce soit.

Il avait le souffle court, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'absence du Kazekage. Il jeta des coups d'oeil frénétique partout dans la salle, espérant au plus profond de lui même que le Kazekage faisait une farce, mais une petite voix dans sa tête le contredisait. _" Bien sur Muramasa… Le Kazekage n'a que ça à faire… Allez, une petite blague pour le prochain chuunin qui va entrer. Réfléchis deux secondes bon sang ! Il n'est pas là, il n'est pas là. Alors maintenant, tu vas te retourner, et repartir le plus vite que tu peux à ton poste. "_

La petite voix le convainquit. Il repartit en grande foulée, laissant la porte du bureau ouverte et vide de toute vie. Il usa des différentes passerelle qui reliaient chaque bâtiment administratif.

Ces passerelles étaient une idée du deuxième Kazekage. Suna était une ville où toutes les administrations vitales étaient surélevées, et répartis aux différentes extrémités du village, les rendant moins vulnérables à un attentat ciblé, contrairement à Konoha qui avait choisi de les réunir en un seul bâtiment. Cependant, lorsque l'idée avait été mise en application, il n'y avait aucun moyen de relier ses différentes administrations, et on ne comptait plus les fois où, des documents importants avaient été dérobés, profitant des longs trajets. Devant ce que le Kazekage considérait comme une absurdité sans nom, il avait fait construire un judicieux réseaux de passerelles garantissant ainsi la sécurité de ses ninjas. Malheureusement, et ils s'en étaient rendu compte lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale, si le village devait être attaqué, toute destruction de ses passerelles bloqueraient les communications entre les différentes centres névralgiques de Suna. Mais le Kazekage avait été quelqu'un de suffisamment borné pour ne pas tenir compte de ses détails, et lorsqu'il avait déclaré que c'était une bonne idée, personne ne s'y était opposé.

Muramasa ne sentit d'abord qu'une simple secousse, le bruit de l'explosion arriva avec une seconde de décalage. La passerelle commença à tanguer, puis il se sentit tomber. Il se rattrapa in extremis au bout de la passerelle, grâce aux pilonne de fer qui dépassaient, ceux ci servant à renforcer la structure. " Tu parles d'un chuunin, même pas capable de réagir plus vite. " Il était vraiment dans une mauvaise passe. Le pont avait cassé à son extrémité, et sachant qu'il était sur le pont le plus long et le plus lisse, la remontée serait vraiment dur, contrôle du chakra ou pas. Au même moment, trois autres explosion le secouèrent, manquant de le faire lâcher.

_" On nous attaque ou quoi ? "_

Il leva les yeux vers le sommet de la passerelle. Il aperçut un objet brillant qui glissait le long du pont. Il le rattrapa in extremis lorsque celui ci passa à côté de lui. Il reconnut immédiatement un bandeau orné d'une feuille.

" Elle est super canon cette fille. Dis dis, tu me la présente Princesse ? "

Bruit d'un crâne s'enfonçant dans le mur accompagné de bris de verre.

" Merde ! Tu as cassé ma longue vue. "

Nouveau bruit sourd. Les tempes de Tsunade battaient furieusement.

" Sombre crétin ! Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ? "

Le visage de Jiraya s'assombrit au travers des phalanges de Tsunade. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'Hokage pour aller s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il bascula légèrement en arrière pour pouvoir apposé ses pieds sur le bureau.

" Je n'ai malheureusement que trop bien compris ton histoire, et si tu veux mon avis, tout le monde est dans la merde. Entre Naruto qui se fait la mal et le retour de l'aut' Juubi… C'est pas le bon moment pour gérer des querelles intestines. C'est pourquoi je pense que ton petit plébiscite était une bonne idée, quoique un peu risqué. Au fait, paraît que le petit Nara a fait bonne figure. "

Tsunade repoussa la dernière phrase de Jiraya d'un geste de la main.

" Tu as des informations sur Juubi ? "

Cela résonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

Jiraya se fit craquer le cou, puis il se leva, sa longue chevelure blanche dodelinant au rythme de ses pas.

" Oui, mais je n'ai rien de vraiment intéressant. " reprit Jiraya

" Dis déjà ce que tu as. "

" Je sais juste qu'il a été éliminé il y'a à peu près neuf cents ans, grâce à une coopération entre humain et démon. "

Tsunade s'emporta.

" Mais à quoi tu sers ? Tout le monde sait ça ! C'est écrit dans tous les livres d'histoire ! "

Jiraya leva les yeux au ciel.

" Mais si tu me laissais finir, nom d'une grenouille en string ! Ce que peut de personne savent, c'est que c'est l'actuel Kyubi qui est à l'origine de la révolte. "

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

" L'actuel Kyubi ? Tu veux dire celui qui est dans Naruto ? "

Jiraya acquiesça. Puis il ajouta.

" C'est bien lui. Par contre je ne sais pas pourquoi il a été à l'origine de cette insurrection. Tout comme je ne sais pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain, Juubi a décidé d'envahir le monde, alors qu'avant il se contentait de protéger son lopin de terre. A dire vrai, on ne sait rien sur les démons. De quoi sont ils fait ? Comment sont ils fait ? D'où viennent ils ? "

" Donc tu ne sais pas comment on peut les affronter ? "

Jiraya soupira.

" C'est malheureusement exact. Il y'a bien la technique des sceaux, mais elle est extrêmement risqué et peu facilement échoué. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux étudier la nature des démons. Mais rare sont ceux qui s'y sont intéressés. La majorité de la population les considèrent comme des catastrophes naturelles, et n'y voit donc qu'un intérêt limité. Il y'a bien eu quelques exceptions, quelques passionnés en matières de chakra et tout ce qui y touche, de près et de loin. "

Une nouvelle voix, sifflante et sardonique, les interrompit.

" Kukuku. On parle de moi ? "

" QUE ? " hurlèrent Jiraya et Tsunade d'une même voix.

Orochimaru se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé de manière nonchalante à la porte, les bras croisés. Son regard n'avait pas changé, prêt à pétrifier toute personne l'attaquant. Jiraya tendit sa main devant Tsunade, indiquant à Orochimaru qu'il la protégerai coûte que coûte. Un kunaï apparut comme par enchantement dans sa main. Il chuchota à l'intention de Tsunade.

" Vas tout de suite prévenir les sections Anbu et met tout le village en branle bas de combat. Je me charge de lui en attendant. "

Orochimaru secoua la tête.

" Kukuku. Toujours aussi pressé d'en venir aux mains Jiraya. Je frappe dans le tas et je pose les question ensuite, n'est ce pas ? Dire que j'étais venu vous offrir mon aide. "

Les derniers mots de Orochimaru n'entamait en rien l'expression de suspicion qui se dessinait sur le visage de Jiraya. Orochimaru ajouta

" Allons, baisse ton arme. Je suis sincère lorsque je dis que je viens vous proposer mon aide. Vous pensez être les seuls que Juubi risque d'ennuyer ? "

Cette fois ci, Jiraya abaissa imperceptiblement son arme. Tsunade lui abaissa son bras.

" Laisse le parler. Si ce qu'il nous dit ne nous convient pas, rien ne nous empêche de le tuer ensuite. "

Pour une personne extérieur, l'air aurait été irrespirable. Les trois sennin dégageaient une aura meurtrière, dont l'épaisseur n'avait rien à envier à celle de Kyubi.

" Tu m'as manquée… " soupira Juubi

Kyubi se retourna.

" Personne ne t'a jamais manqué. Tu as toujours été un solitaire. "

Juubi ne bougea pas, inspirant à un rythme régulier la fumée. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

" Tu as raison. J'ai toujours été un solitaire. Mais je suis sincère quand je dis que tu m'as manquée. Tu es d'ailleurs la seule personne qui m'ai jamais manquée. "

" Si tu le dis… " souffla Kyubi.

Juubi appuya sa tête sur le grillage dans un bruit strident, levant les yeux vers le ciel noir.

" J'ai une question à te poser. De la réponse que tu me donnera, tout ton avenir en dépend. "

" Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander. "

Juubi eut un rire, puis son visage prit une expression sévère.

" Pourquoi as tu refusé de m'épouser ? "

Sasuke somnolait plus qu'il ne dormait. Tsunade lui avait donné des somnifères afin de faciliter son sommeil, mais il n'y avait pas touché. La boîte trônait sur sa table de nuit, à moitié déchirée, des pilules jonchant sur le sol. L'état de la boîte témoignait de son désordre intérieur. Il avait longuement hésité entre un sommeil profond, loin de tout et surtout de sa culpabilité, et entre un sommeil agité où il se passerait en boucle les événements de la journée et des jours précédents. La première solution était tentante, mais il s'y était refusé par fierté d'une part, mais surtout par respect. Il ne voulait pas oublier ce qui s'y était arrivé, mais il ne voulait pas y penser… En désespoir de cause, il avait opté pour une nuit agitée, qui le fatiguerait plus qu'elle ne reposerait.

Son corps étant aussi fatigué que son esprit, Morphée consentit à l'accueillir dans son royaume.

Une goutte d'eau lui tomba sur le coin du nez. Il entrouvrit les yeux et n'aperçut qu'en premier lieu un ciel gorgé d'étoiles.

_" Le ciel étoilé ? Je ne dors jamais les volets ouverts. Trop dangereux. "_

Puis d'un coup il prit conscience que deux tachis jouait à un bras de fer assez dangereux au dessus de son cou. C'était de la sueur qui lui était tombé dessus. Un bras planait à deux centimètres de son nez, trempé par un effort qui semblait de longue durée. Le second ninja ne semblait pas en reste. La fatigue se lisait à travers sa cagoule.

Homme à prendre des décision rapide, Sasuke saisit les deux tachis et tira dessus, forçant les deux hommes à lacher prise. Les deux lames ne le limitant plus dans ses mouvements, il posa ses deux mains juste au dessus de sa nuque, puis poussa d'un coup, le projetant sur la personne face à lui. Elle traversa le mur de papier. Sasuke voulut aussi se débarrasser du ninja qui semblait lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais il avait déjà disparu, laissant la fenêtre grand ouverte. Il avait juste eu le temps de reconnaître les masques typiques des Anbu. Sasuke se jeta alors sur le ninja qu'il venait de frapper, mais il était aussi enfui. Il scruta la salle.

_" Trop tard, ils ont disparu. En tout cas, ce n'étaient pas des ninjas d'opérette. Il ont réussi à rentrer sans que je ne les repère. De plus, il ont du m'observer pour savoir que j'avais peut être pris des somnifères. En tout cas, je ne dois ma survie qu'à un gros coup de chance. Ce n'est pas bon signe pour l'avenir si j'ai des assassins aux fesses. Tant pis pour l'horaire tardive, je file de ce pas chez l'Hokage. " _

Il enfila des vêtements et se rendit au bâtiments administratifs. En chemin, il s'interrogea sur la présence des deux ninjas.

_" Pourquoi deux ninjas ? Un seul aurait été suffisamment et plus discret. Et puis le deuxième semblait plus être en position pour m'aider que pour me tuer. Peut être la Godaime m'a mit un Anbu en protection rapproché. Mais pour la protection de qui ? La mienne ou celle des habitants de Konoha ? Ou bien je me trompe complètement et les deux étaient juste en train de jouer au dessus de ma tête, et ne s'attendait pas à ce que je me réveille. Et pourquoi portait il des masques différents s'ils étaient ensembles ? Oulala. Le plus simple reste de demander à l'Hokage directement. Je pourrai me poser les bonnes questions ensuite. "_

" Allez Ryuusaki, tu nous coupe le poulet ? "

La voix était grave, et profonde. Elle émanait d'un homme avec une masse musculaire imposante. Le dénommé Ryuusaki secoua la tête d'un air las, mais d'un geste habile, il dégaina un katana, et le rengaina une seconde plus tard. La peau du poulet s'envola pour tomber dans une cheminée abritant un feu à moitié mort. Une flamme sursauta lorsqu'elle rencontra la graisse. Hishiki saisit une cuisse et l'engloutit. Un mince os ressortit de sa bouche. Il reprit.

" Oh ! La nouvelle ! Du vin. "

Une petite brune avec les cheveux bouclées leva ses yeux vert vers Hishiki. Avec une voix fort disparate avec son apparence, elle lui hurla.

" La nouvelle, elle t'emmerde. Ca va faire bientôt trois ans que j'ai rejoints l'Akatsuki alors ce genre de surnom t'évite ! Et je suis pas ta boniche ! Gros porc ! "

" Bon, vous allez vous calmer tous les deux ! " temporisa Itachi

" C'est lui qui a commencé ! " s'exclama Himiko

" SILENCE J'AI DIT ! " hurla Itachi, à bout de nerf, activant ses sharingans.

Le silence retomba. Sakura n'en revenait pas. Elle dînait en compagnie des quatre personnes les plus recherchés au monde, et ceux ci se comportaient comme une bande de gamin. Juubi avait beau l'avoir prévenu, ça n'en restait pas moins surprenant. Seul Naruto manquait à l'appel. Tous portaient des vêtements aux armes de l'Akatsuki. Pourtant, les nuages étaient recouverts d'une mince couche de sable ocre. Hishiki posa ses yeux sur Sakura.

" Allez ! Bois un saké avec nous petite fille ! "

Le plat d'une main hors-norme s'abattit sur son dos. Elle eut un petit cri étouffé, et ne pipa mot. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit que la main baladeuse d'Hishiki en avait aux agrafes de son soutien gorge, sa réaction fut différente. Sakura leva ses yeux vers Hishiki. Un grand sourire hypocrite illumina son visage. Elle saisit la main qui était encore apposé dans son dos, et commença à la tordre. Hishiki commença à rire puis il la souleva du bout du bras. Le regard de Sakura n'avait pas changé.

" Tu as de la force et du caractère. J'aime ça. Ca te dirait pas de devenir ma femme ? "

Himiko leva les yeux au ciel.

" Tu vas pas encore recommencer avec ça ! Tu poses la même question à toutes les femmes que tu ne tues pas. "

" Roooh ! La nouvelle lorsque j'aurai besoin de ton avis, je te sonnerai. "

Ryuusaki frappa la main de Hishiki du dos de la lame, puis lui fit signe de lâcher Sakura qui pendait par un bras.

" Hishiki… Dois je te rappeler que cette fille est sous la protection de Juubi. Touche la encore une fois de cette façon et je ne donnerai pas chère de ta peau. "

Hishiki posa Sakura à même le sol avec précaution, puis il lui frotta affectueusement le crâne.

" Le prend pas mal petite. Je voulais pas te vexer. "

Sakura fit mine de se recoiffer, puis lui décocha un regard sévère. Hishiki eut un petit grognement impatient.

" Je viens vous proposer une alliance temporaire entre Oto No Kuni et Konoha No Kuni. Cette alliance prendra fin au moment même où Juubi ne sera plus. "

Tsunade prit un air agacé.

" Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu tiendras parole ? Et surtout, pourquoi, toi qui a toujours refusé le moindre coup de main, viendrais tu nous demander de l'aide. "

Orochimaru eut un sourire mauvais.

" C'est bien simple Princesse. Je ne suis pas de taille pour affronter Juubi tout seul. "

Jiraya parut interloqué par les derniers mots de d'Orochimaru. Il trouvait que cela ne collait pas avec le caractère solitaire d'Orochimaru.

" Toi qui t'es toujours considéré comme supérieur aux autres quoiqu'ils arrivent, tu viens d'admettre qu'il existe plus fort que toi. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te croire. "

" Kukuku. Voilà qui prouve que tu ne m'as jamais compris. J'ai toujours su qu'ils existaient des personnes plus fortes que moi. Mais je savais que j'avais un moyen de les battre. Mais pour Juubi, il n'y a aucune autre solution que celle de faire des alliances. Aucun être humain seul n'aura jamais le niveau. Il est bien trop puissant, je le sais. Je l'ai affronté. "

Il marqua une pause, jaugeant ses anciens partenaires qui semblaient plus tendus que jamais. Il reprit.

" Il est venu expressément pour me voir. Il m'a proposé un duel. J'ai accepté. Il a déployé une quantité de chakra telle que j'étais déjà perdant avant même que le combat commence. J'ai alors décliné le combat. Juubi a alors posé sur moi un regard que je n'oublierai jamais. Il me regardait comme si j'étais un moins que rien, comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte insignifiant. A MOI ! Orochimaru, redouté dans le monde entier, il m'a considéré comme un insecte ! Il s'est avancé vers moi, puis m'a chuchoté à l'oreille. Il me disait que si je tentais quoique ce soit pour le tuer, il s'arrangerait pour que je souffre le plus longtemps possible. Puis il a commencé à rigoler, insistant sur ma faiblesse, ma faible maîtrise du chakra. "

Il prit une moue de dégoût.

" Il m'a humilié, et je lui ferai payer. Même si pour ça je dois faire alliance avec mes pires ennemis. "

Sasuke ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'aura malsaine qui se dégageait du bureau de l'Hokage. Cependant, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre qui étaient présents, et il bondit en direction d'Orochimaru, activant ses sharingans. Orochimaru, de son côté, ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que les intentions de Sasuke étaient fortement belliqueuses, et il se servit d'un sort de Doton afin de se protéger du coup de pied fulgurant de Sasuke. Lorsque le pied de Sasuke transperça le mur de boue, et que son regard se posa sur les nouveaux sharingans du dernier des Uchiwa, le sang d'Orochimaru ne fit qu'un tour.

Entre temps, Kabuto avait déjà sauté entre Sasuke et Orochimaru, des scalpels de chakra au bout des doigts, prêt à en découdre. Sasuke sortit un kunaï, et alors qu'il armait son bras, une grosse main se posa sur son épaule et serra.

" Calme toi bon sang ! " temporisa Jiraya. " Il n'est pas venu ici en ennemi. "

" Ce monstre ne peut que venir en ennemi ! " cracha Sasuke

Orochimaru mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance.

" Kukuku. Ma présence ne semblait pourtant pas te déplaire il y'a quelques années. " lança t'il sardoniquement.

Sasuke se contenta de répondre par un regard haineux.

" Tsss. Tu t'es bien affaibli je vois. Tu auras pu devenir tellement puissant si tu étais resté avec moi. "

" Orochimaru ! " cria Tsunade " Dois je te rappeler que je n'ai toujours pas donné mon accord pour cette alliance ? "

A l'entente de ces mots, Sasuke pâlit.

" Vous… Vous… Vous n'allez quand même pas signer une alliance avec ce… "

Tsunade lui lança un regard sévère.

" Dois je te rappeler à qui tu parles ? Je suis l'Hokage, et j'ai la responsabilité de ce village. Je le protégerai coûte que coûte. J'irai même à signer un pacte avec le diable en personne. "

S'en suit un long silence.

" Nous n'avons plus de nouvelle du Kazekage depuis qu'il a reçu ce message de Kakashi Hatake. Et maintenant Konoha qui nous attaque et détruit notre principale système de communication… Je crois qu'il est clair que nous sommes en guerre avec Konoha, et que ceux ci n'ont pas hésité à se servir des sentiments du Kazekage afin de le tuer plus facilement. "

Le discours de Kiogi Mirua, président de la cour judiciaire de Suna était simple et allait à l'essentiel. Cette homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avait un physique élancé, des cheveux poivre sels coupés court. Sa mâchoire carré n'était pas naturel. Il contractait et relâchait ses muscles masticateur à longueur de journée, lui donnant un visage carnassier, qui allait fort bien avec sa réputation. Il siégeait au conseil de par sa position de président de la cour de justice, mais n'avait jamais été ninja. Il avait connu une ascension rapide après la mort du quatrième Kazekage, profitant de l'instabilité politique pour d'éliminer discrètement ses concurrents. Il bénéficiait actuellement d'une forte influence, et il s'en était beaucoup servi mettant en difficulté le Kazekage. Onze des douze conseillers étaient présents autours de la table. Ne manquait que Kankuro qui dirigeait une équipe de recherche. Celle qui recherchait son frère.

" Nous n'avons aucune preuve que le Kazekage est mort " temporisa Baki, ancien senseï de Gaara " Et en ce qui concerne l'attaque de Konoha, les preuves de leur implications me semblent fort maigre. Un simple bandeau à leurs armes, qui aurait pu être jeté par n'importe qui. Pardonnez moi, mais je reste réservé quand à cette guerre. Nous avons déjà été victime d'une manipulation lors de la guerre précédente, et je préférerai que nous évitions un nouvel affrontement inutile."

Kiogi eut un sourire condescendant, identique à celui que ferait un T-rex à un diplodocus paraplégique.

" Bien. Puisque je pense que les deux points de vue prédominant ont été évoqué, je propose que nous votions. Devons nous, oui ou non déclaré la guerre à Konoha ? "

Alors que les onze conseillés autours de la table s'apprêtait à voter, une jeune chuunin brune ne dépassant les seize ans pénétra dans la salle du conseil en trombe.

Un membre du conseil, fort âgé mais très sage et toujours respecté, la sermonna.

" On ne vous a donc jamais appris la politesse. Vous êtes ici dans un lieu sacré. "

La pauvre fille reprit son souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

" Excusez… Humpf… Moi… Mais je travaille à la section postale et nous venons de recevoir un message de la plus haute importance. Konoha déclare que notre Kazekage a été tué lors d'une altercation avec… Humpf… l'Akatsuki. "

Un lourd silence accompagna ces derniers mots.

" Pourquoi ai je refusé de t'épouser ? "

Elle prit un air pensif, appuya son menton sur son poing, puis elle leva la main comme si elle était sur le point de trouver, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Enfin elle prit une moue interrogative et secoua la tête.

" Désolé je ne m'en souviens pas. "

Elle tourna le dos nonchalamment à Juubi. Celui ci partit d'un petit rire nerveux.

" Ahaha… "

Son rire s'intensifia puis envahit toute la pièce. Et, sans crier gare, sa main transperça le grillage pour saisir la nuque de Kyubi. La cigarette tomba sur le sol, et s'éteignit après avoir brillait pendant quelques secondes. Juubi se métamorphosa. Des crocs commencèrent à pousser, et ses cheveux s'allongèrent pour former quelque chose qui ressemblait à une crinière de lion.

" Ne te fous pas de moi ! " cracha t'il avec fureur " Je peux te tuer en un seul geste. Je peux mettre fin à tes neuf cents ans d'existence en une seconde. "

" Mais fais toi plaisir mon très cher Juubi " répondit Kyubi en accentuant le cher.

La pression autours de sa nuque s'accentua pour devenir insoutenable… et disparut aussi vite qu'elle avait apparu. Kyubi n'avait pas froncé un sourcil, mais la goutte de sueur qui perla le long de sa nuque n'échappa à personne.

" Hum… Non. Ca serait trop facile de te tuer comme ça. Pire encore, je n'aurai toujours de réponse à ma question. "

Juubi tira de sa poche une cigarette, qui ralluma du bout du doigt. Il était redevenu comme avant.

" Libre à toi de ne pas me répondre tout de suite. Mais d'ici un mois je veux une réponse. Sinon s'en est fini pour le train de vie agréable de Sakura. "

Kyubi se retourna à son tour et saisit Juubi à la gorge, passant par le trou qu'il avait laissé. Elle le souleva de quelques centimètres.

" Je t'interdit d'y toucher. Elle est trop importante pour Naruto pour que je te laisse faire. "

Sa main commença à rougir et un jet de vapeur s'en échappa. Elle lâcha un cri, et ramena prestement sa main à son corps, laissant Juubi réatterrir sur le sol, sa cigarette toujours à la main. Le démon millénaire commença à sourire.

" Un mois j'ai dit. Je te laisse un mois. "

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée ocre, ses mots résonnant dans cette immensité vide.

" Echec et Mat. " lança victorieusement Temari

Elle déplia ses jambes en taille et sauta sur le lit, renversant au passage toutes les pièces de l'échiquier. Elle chantonna, d'une voix profondément joyeuse.

" J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné ! "

Shikamaru sourit, montrant qu'il acceptait sa défaite. Mais son sourire cachait autre chose, ce qui n'échappa guère à Temari.

" Ca va pas mon Shika ? Tu as l'air tout triste. "

Nullement pris au dépourvu, Shikamaru lui répondit d'une voix claire.

" Y'a pas un nuage dans le ciel. J'ai passé une heure à le fixer, mais rien. Alors ça m'attriste un chouilla. "

Temari prit un air faussement vexé, puis s'approcha avec volupté de son amour. Elle le prit dans ses bras et ils s'allongèrent tous deux sur ce lit qui avait vu défilé tant de partie d'échec et de go. Cette marque de tendresse, aussi simple soit elle, blessa Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se déroba, surprenant guère Temari, habitué aux caractère volatile de Shikamaru. Au contraire, elle en profita pour prendre toute la place dans le lit, s'allongeant sur le ventre en travers. Elle leva les yeux vers Shikamaru et croisa encore ce regard triste. Elle sortit un petit éventail de sa robe, et envoya une légère brise vers Shikamaru, coupant au passage son élastique dans ses cheveux. Ses mèches noires, habituellement tirées vers l'arrière, lui retombèrent sur le visage, l'aveuglant. Il se plaint comme à son habitude de la farce de Temari, agitant ses cheveux ondulé dans tous les sens.

" Je t'ai déjà dit mille deux cent trente et une fois de pas faire ça ! "

Temari lui lança un sourire rayonnant.

" Tout comme je t'ai dit mille deux cent trente trois fois de ne pas t'attacher les cheveux. Je t'adore quand t'es comme ça. "

" Combien de fois faudra t'il que je t'explique que c'est une tradition dans la famille. "

Moue boudeuse de Temari.

" Mouais. Y'a des traditions familiales qui valent pas le coup d'être suivi. "

Shikamaru sortit un élastique de sa poche avant droite de sa blouse de Juunin. Il érafla au passage la lettre de l'Hokage où il lui était expressément interdit de divulguer quelconques informations touchant de près ou de loin Juubi. A cela s'ajoutait un ordre de mobilisation expresse, chose inutile sachant que les vacances étaient très très très rare dans l'univers des ninjas, mais devant la flemme légendaire du jeune Nara, l'Hokage avait cru bon de le préciser.

Le rendez vous avec l'Hokage était, au premier abord, une simple formalité. La Godaime l'avait à nouveau remercié pour son discours éloquent qui l'avait sorti d'une mauvaise passe. Shikamaru de son côté avait demandé de plus amples informations sur l'affaire Juubi, explication que l'Hokage lui donna fort volontiers. Elle ajouta ensuite qu'il serait le premier réquisitionné en cas de mission de récupération. Bref, rien d'important. Là où la chose se corsa fut lorsque Tsunade demanda à Shikamaru si il avait parlé à Temari du décès du Kazekage. Shikamaru répondit par la négative.

" Non, je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion. Je ne l'ai encore croisé. Elle a été appelé d'urgence pour une mission et je ne la verrai que ce soir. "

La Godaime parut satisfait.

" Très bien. Elle ne le sait pas, et elle ne doit surtout pas l'apprendre de ta bouche. "

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

" Vous me demandez de ne pas lui dire ? "

" C'est exactement ça. Tu ne dois rien lui dire. "

" Mais pourquoi ? "

Tsunade semblait amusé par la réaction de Shikamaru. Elle n'avait jamais vu un "mais pourquoi ? " sortir de la bouche de celui qu'on surnommait le génie.

" Donc vous me demandez de lui mentir ! "

La voix de Shikamaru avait perdu cette lenteur si caractéristique. Elle gagnait en puissance et en vivacité.

" Oui. "

Au contraire de celle de Shikamaru, la voix de Tsunade était calme et nette. Il fallait à tout prix que Shikamaru évite de s'énerver, aussi mit elle son orgueil de côté et continua de la même voix douce.

" Tu savais très bien à quoi t'en tenir. Je t'ai mis en garde lorsque tu as commencé à avoir une relation suivie avec elle. Tu savais qu'un jour viendrait où tu aurais à lui mentir pour raisons d'état. "

Shikamaru soupira.

" Galère… "

Le ton était redevenu normal.

_" On est pas passé loin. " _songea Tsunade

Tsunade lui tendit le parchemin qui contenait ses ordres de mission et tout ce qui va avec. Shikamaru le saisit et Shikamaru se dirigea vers la sortie. Tsunade lui lança alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte.

" Dit toi que tu ne seras pas celui qui lui a annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle.

Shikamaru se retourna et répondit.

" Non… Je serai celui qui ne lui as menti. "

" Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? "

Shikamaru acheva de terminer sa queue de cheval, ce qu'il fit fort mal, des cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Puis il leva les yeux vers Temari.

" Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? "

" Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je t'ai battu aux échecs. Toi, le champion de Konoha, je t'ai battu aux échecs. "

" Hum… Et alors ? Je ne suis pas invincible que je sache. "

" C'est vrai… Mais je sens qu'il y'a autre chose. "

Shikamaru semblait agacé par l'entêtement de Temari. Aussi répondit t'il d'un ton net et cassant.

" Tu dois te tromper. "

Temari fronça les sourcils, surprise par le ton de Shikamaru. Elle lui caressa le visage du dos de la main pour le calmer.

" Tu me sembles bien nerveux ces temps ci, et je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Un de ses soirs, je te saoulerai et tu me diras tout ce que je veux savoir. "

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire. Au même moment, on frappa à la porte de sa maison, (en fait une simple annexe à la maison principale). Shikamaru se précipita pour ouvrir, fort content d'échapper à la conversation. Mais il déchanta vite. Sa mère se tenait sur l'encadrement de la porte, une tarte aux pommes dans les mains. Elle souriait, mais celui ci s'évanouit lorsqu'elle aperçut la pitoyable queue de cheval de son fils.

" Je t'ai déjà mille fois de faire de quatre boucle avec ton élastique ! "

Shikamaru recula d'un pas.

" Mais c'est trop galère. J'y arrive pas. "

Cette réponse ne parut pas satisfaire sa mère qui revint à la charge.

" Comment ça tu n'y arrives pas ! Ton père y arrive bien lui ! Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de… "

Elle aperçut Temari dont la tête dépassait de la porte. Immédiatement, son visage se radoucit.

" Ah Temari. Tu as reçu une lettre de ton frère. Je l'ai laissé dans la maison principale. Je peux aller te la chercher si tu veux. "

" Non non. C'est bon, j'y vais. Merci Madame Nara. "

La soeur du Kazekage se faufila entre les deux membres du clan Nara puis se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la maison principal. La mère de Shikamaru la regarda s'éloignait avec un sourire béat au lèvre.

" Elle est trop mignonne. Crois moi, mon petit Shika, tu as trouvé la femme idéale. "

Puis elle saisit la queue de cheval de son fils, tachant de la refaire correctement.

" Et tu as intérêt à apprendre à faire tes queues de cheval correctement. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour… "

Shikamaru n'écoutait pas sa mère, alors l'interrompit il en demandant.

" De quel frère était cette lettre ? "

" Kankuro je crois. " répondit elle


	24. Une main rouge

Merci pour les reviews !

Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'il y'a des sadiques dans le coin. Vous voulez absolument voir Temari effondrée ?

Enfin bref.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 24

Naruto gisait sur un carrelage rouge et noir, roulé en boule comme un renardeau, ces genoux cognant contre son front. Ses cheveux humides, clairsemés de minuscule goutte de sueur, lui collaient au visage. Il commençait à s'agiter sans son sommeil. Ses yeux bougeait dans tous les sens sous ses paupières closes. Il commençait à se réveiller.

Sentant instinctivement qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, sa main glissa vers sur étui à shuriken et en sortit deux qu'il lança des deux côté. Ses deux shurikens disparurent dans l'obscurité. Naruto se leva d'un bond, un kunaï dans chaque main. Son regard se posa sur la salle où il se trouvait. Un sourire vide de toute joie se dessina sur son visage. Il rangea ses deux kunaï et progressa vers le grillage d'un pas lourd, sa cape se balançant de gauche à droite à chaque pas. Sa main rencontra le métal froid, produisant ce bruit strident. Ses doigts se contractèrent sur les barreaux. De fines traces blanches se dessinèrent sur ces doigts. Il ne faisait pas face à l'immense renard à neuf queue qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Au lieu de ça, il apercevait le dos d'une jeune femme totalement nue.

« Mais c'est que je ne savais pas que tu pouvais prendre une apparence humaine ? Peut-être as tu aussi oublié de me parler de ce détail. » lança sardoniquement Naruto

Kyubi ne se retourna pas. Naruto en profita pour la détailler légèrement. Les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient du chignon était collé à son dos en sueur. Il ne poussa pas plus bas son observation, quelque peu intimidé par la nudité de Kyubi. Malgré toutes les saloperies qu'elle lui avait faite, il sentait qu'il n'avait le droit de l'observer plus en détail sans son consentement. Mais peut-être était ce que à l'instar de Gaara, il avait inconsciemment considéré son démon comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, et la voir nue le gênait.

Après une minute de flottement, Kyubi consentit de se retourner. Le visage de Naruto s'empourpra violemment et il détourna le regard, trouvant ses pieds incroyablement intéressant. Kyubi eut un sourire mutin, assez contente d'avoir pris Naruto au dépourvu.

« Euh… Est ce que tu pourrais enfiler quelque chose ? » murmura une petite voix aiguë « C'est assez gênant. »

Kyubi se baissa et attrapa son kimono. Elle l'enfila d'un geste ample, puis le ferma volontairement du mauvais côté… du côté des morts. Lorsque Naruto s'aperçut enfin qu'elle s'était rhabillé, il releva les yeux sur elle. Il ne dit rien pendant une longue minute.

Il lui en voulait énormément. Elle l'avait trahi, elle l'avait jetée en pâture à Juubi pour se ( me ? ) protéger. Elle l'avait forcé à lâcher cette goutte de sang afin de parachever son retour. Et il y avait ce reproche qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment osé reformulé depuis qu'il avait rencontré son démon. C'était de sa ( celle de l'Akatsuki ? ) faute si Naruto avait été privé de père, qu'il avait dû supporter ce regard haineux de la part des villageois.

Il avait ruminé tout ça pendant de longues heures, de longues nuits. Mais lorsqu'il l'aperçut derrière le sceaux sous sa forme humaine, totalement misérable avec un bras rougi par une brûlure, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de pitié pour ce ( son ? ) démon. Il voulait la haïr, que sa colère persiste en son coeur, qu'elle le gangrena comme elle avait gangrenée Sasuke. C'était en tout cas ce que voulait son cerveau. Mais son coeur ne pouvait suivre. Elle l'avait protégé, elle l'avait sauvé lui et ses amis. Elle lui avait donné le pouvoir suffisant pour battre Sasuke. Elle l'avait aimé.

_« Peut-être était ce elle cette petite voix qui me réconfortait alors que je pleurais, tout petit ? Peut être était ce elle que j'entendais chantonner dans ma chambre ? Combien de fois ai je fais le tour de la maison à la recherche de cette personne ? »_ songea Naruto

_« Non ! »_ répondit une autre voix. _« C'est à cause d'elle que tu es ici, à mon service. Tu dois la haïr. Pour toi, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un réservoir de chakra. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs. Je croyais que tu avais coupé tout contact avec elle. »_

« Naruto ? » lança Kyubi « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu allais définitivement cessé de venir me voir. »

Naruto secoua la tête pour reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« Euh… »

Kyubi sourit puis se rapprocha en dodelinant du grillage.

« Donc j'en conclus que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici. Tu n'es donc qu'un petit renardeau égaré. »

« Non ! » s'exclama t'il

Puis il baissa les yeux, presque de honte.

« Enfin… Si. Un peu quoi. »

Kyubi hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Naruto n'avait pas souhaité venir le voir, mais une partie de lui même ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir. Elle ne trouva pas cela très étonnant. Les hommes reviennent sur ce qui leur fait le plus de mal. La première fois qu'ils y sont confrontés, ils enterrent cette histoire au plus profond de leur esprit, dans la partie de la plus noir et ténébreuse de leur subconscient, priant pour que leurs pensées ne s'y égarent pas. Mais qu'ils le veuillent ou non, un jour où l'autre, il reviennent, et creusent à même le sol jusqu'à en avoir des ampoules sanguinolentes. Et qu'importe si le fait de ressortir cette histoire les blesse, les détruise, il ne peuvent la garder cacher. Elle agit comme un élément radioactif, les empoisonnant à long terme. Alors ils préfèrent l'avoir sous le coude, afin de pouvoir y jeter un coup d'oeil n'importe quand, espérant que cela perdra son caractère radioactif. Tout en ne le souhaitant pas. _« Souffrir est la seule chose qu'ils leurs permettent de s'assurer qu'ils sont encore vivants. »_ songea Kyubi. Et puis un jour, lorsque ça ne leur fait plus mal, ils retournent dans l'endroit le plus noir et le plus sombre de leur esprit réenterrer ce qui leur faisait si mal, et enfin ils ont la conscience tranquille.

« Pourquoi tu m'as trahi ? Pourquoi as tu tellement voulu le retour alors que tu savais très bien qu'il voudrait soit ta mort, soit ta servitude. »

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Kyubi de se secouer la tête pour reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« Je… »

Les grands yeux de Naruto la fixaient. Ces yeux ô combien trop grand, ô combien trop expressif pour un ninja. Ses yeux dans lesquels quiconque pouvaient lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais lorsqu'il vous fixait avec ses yeux, on avait l'impression que lui aussi pouvait lire en vous. On ressentait la même sensation que lorsqu'un Hyuga vous fixait Mais cette sensation était moins agressive, plus ténue. Naruto ne jugeait personne. Il se contentai de lire. _« C'est peut être ça ce pouvoir dont parle la Godaime. »_ jugea Kyubi.

Kyubi était d'autant plus surprise que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait face à ce regard.

« Oui ? » reprit Naruto

« Je t'ai déjà répondu. Mieux vaut être avec lui que contre lui. Il est bien trop puissant pour qu'à nous deux nous espérions le battre. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas que ta vie que tu tiens entre tes mains. Avec ou sans nous, il serait revenu. »

Kyubi sentit que Naruto se crispait peu à peu. Les marques blanches sur ses doigts gagnèrent en superficie, de même que les marques sur ces joues.

« Et tu crois que cette réponse va me suffire ! » grogna t'il « Tu crois vraiment que ça me suffire ! Je suis maintenant au service de la personne responsable de la mort de Gaara ! A cause de qui ? Dis moi ! A cause de qui la vie de Sakura ne tient que sur un fil ? »

Kyubi soutînt le regard haineux de Naruto, mais ce ne fut que dans un murmure qu'elle parvint à prononcer :

« …moi… »

« Elle est des notre ! » Bruit de verre brisé. « Elle a bu son verre comme les autres ! »

Hishiki criait, totalement ivre, sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura. Ils se balançaient de gauche à droite sur un rythme entraînant.

Sakura s'était laissé emporter par la liesse des membres restants de l'Akatsuki. ( Plutôt par celle d'Himiko et d'Hishiki, Ryuusaki et Itachi restant pour le moins aussi accueillant qu'un pitt-bull auquel on aurait volé le bras qu'il venait d'arracher… mais qu'importe, passons.) Mais elle était aussi rentrée dans la fête pour des raisons plus… terre-à-terre. C'était pour elle le meilleur moyen d'avoir des informations sur l'Akatsuki et sur le plan de Juubi. Cependant, elle se doutait bien que jamais ni Ryuusaki ni Itachi ne parlerait. Alors elle avait concentré ses efforts sur Hishiki, le moins intelligent du groupe vraisemblablement, et aussi le plus sensible à ses charmes. Elle avait mis sa fierté au vestiaire, et rigolait lorsqu'il tentait de la tripoter. Lorsqu'elle sentit que Hishiki était à point, elle tenta.

« Comment ça se fait que vous soyez onze dans l'Akatsuki. Je croyais que vous étiez dix. »

Le gros eut un rire gras.

« Ben en fait, on commençait à avoir du mal à donner suffisament de chakra à Hades pour qu'il puisse extraire les démons, alors on s'est dit qu'une nouvelle recrue ne serait pas de trop. »

Sakura sourit en son for intérieur. Elle avait ferré sa proie.

« Comment vous avez fait pour la recruter ? »

« On a passé une petite annonce dans le journal en mettant : Groupe de criminelle de classe S recherche brune à forte poitrine afin de ramener sur terre le dixième démon. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils et parut circonspect. Cela n'échappa pas à Hishiki. Il rigola franchement, puis apposa sa main sur la cuisse de Sakura. Celle ci le laissa faire, non sans retenir une puisante envie de caresser son menton.

« Je rigole ! En fait, on a regardé dans le Bingo Book. Elle nous as paru intéressante. Nous l'avons retrouvé et abordé. Elle accepté.» Il ajouta à voix basse dans le creux de l'oreille de Sakura.

« Heureusement pour elle, sinon nous la tuons. »

Il prononça ces paroles avec un tel détachement que Sakura se remit sur le qui-vive. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qu'ils étaient de criminelles de classe S, et qu'il pouvait la tuer sans grande difficulté. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. Une interrogation lui traversa la tête. Elle regarda sa nourriture pestant contre sa naïveté. La nourriture pouvait très bien être empoisonné ou drogué, sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

Elle poussa son raisonnement plus loin. Le meilleur moyen de garder quelqu'un sous sa coupelle était de le rendre accroc. Après, quelque soit la résistance physique ou mentale, la personne était forcé de rester. Le manque affaiblissait l'organisme et les risques d'évasion diminuait. Ne parlons pas de la déchéance physique et mentale en cas d'utilisation de drogue telle que l'héroïne.

A l'aube de ses quinze ans, lors de l'un de ses stages en hôpital, elle avait travaillé dans l'aile ouest, c'est à dire dans la section psychiatrique. Elle avait pendant de nombreux jours côtoyé de nombreux ninjas capturés en mission. A côté des civils, il y avait évidemment de nombreux ninjas brisé par les tortures physiques ou autre genjutsu, mais ce qu'il l'avait le plus marqué était ceux qui avait été maintenu dans un état quasi comateux après l'usage de psychotropes. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était évadé seul. Ils avaient toujours du compter sur la présence d'un tiers. Evidemment, à cela s'ajoutait les délires paranoïaques, preuves que le cerveau étaient atteints, rendant toutes les informations caduques, les médecins étant incapable de dissocier le faux du vrai. Les drogues restaient le meilleur moyen de garder des prisonniers vivants, toutes en les rendants dociles. Et Juubi était tout à fait capable d'user de ce genre de stratagème.

Sakura se rendit compte qu'Itachi l'observait du coin de l'oeil, et son regard semblait lui signifier que rien du petit manège avec Hishiki ne lui échappait. Sakura déglutit difficilement et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

Au même moment, Ryuusaki se leva, repoussant sa chaise dans un grincement strident. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle cessèrent de respirer. Seul les crépitements du feu remplissait par moment ce silence lourd. Ryuusaki se déplaça sans faire le moindre bruit vers la porte et sortit. Hishiki lui ajouta d'un presque langoureux :

« Rassure toi, la nourriture est saine… Enfin je crois. »

Une main rouge tendue vers une chouette blanche. La main caressa l'oiseau, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, essayant de le calmer. Les plumes de l'oiseaux prirent une teinte rouge sang, mais il ne bougea pas. La main tenta de saisir la jambe de la chouette pour y fixer un message, mais elle tremblait trop. N'hésitant pas, il plongea son autre main dans une modeste bourse qu'il avait à la taille. Il en ressortit un pilule rouge qui s'engouffra dans sa gorge avec aisance. L'homme ferma les yeux afin de savourer les effets de cette drogue. Il secoua sa tête pour redescendre sur terre. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il avait réussi à leur échapper, mais pour combien de temps. Sans le moindre doute, la piste devait être très aisée à suivre. L'homme fut rassuré de voir qu'il parvenait à calmer ses tremblements. Il saisit d'un geste brusque la patte du hiboux, lui arrachant un ululement.

_« S'il ne m'avait pas repéré, voilà qui doit être chose faîte. »_ songea l'homme.

Il colla le message qu'il avait à peine eu le temps d'écrire sur la patte du hiboux. Il lui donna un coup sur l'aile, en prononçant distinctement :

« Shikamaru »

Il sourit à la prononciation de ce mot. La chouette partit dans un battement d'aile sonore. L'homme se laissa glisser le long du tronc dans un bruit de chute. Deux nouvelles personnes sortirent de l'ombre, des ninjatôs à la main. Il portait tous deux l'uniforme réglementaire des SAMP, équivalent sunien des ANBU. Il différait de celui des ANBU par la couleur, un ocre qui permettait un camouflage optimal. Le tatouage était aussi différent, et en grande partie caché par une épaulière. Mais mis à part ses différences mineures, ils étaient en tout point identique à ceux de Konoha, que ce soit de part l'utilisation des masques ou des petits sabres. Leur présence ne sembla nullement effrayé l'homme accolé au tronc, et ils lui arrachèrent même un sourire.

« Vous avez échoué. J'ai mis Konoha au courant de vos activités. La guerre va bientôt être déclaré. »

Son ton traduisait une certaine fierté, accompagné d'une légère pointe de défi. Les deux SAMP sourirent derrière leur masque.

« Tu te trompes. Nous voulions que tu mettes Konoha au courant de nos activités. Maintenant, la guerre est inévitable. » lança le premier.

L'homme accolé au tronc fronça les sourcils.

« Que… Quoi ? Vous voulez la guerre ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas. Le blessé en profita pour saisir une grosse pilule rouge qu'il avala non sans difficulté. Les deux SAMP lui sautèrent dessus à l'instant même où il avait fini de l'avaler. Il esquiva avec agilité les deux lames, se baissant. Deux marques indélébiles s'imprimèrent sur le tronc. L'homme à la pilule donna un coup de poing qui s'arrêta à trois centimètres du visage d'un SAMP.

« Trop court » railla l'homme.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait tort. Le bras s'allongea sous ses yeux ébahis pour le frapper au visage. Le poing faisait la taille de son crane. Il fut projeté contre l'arbre par une force quasi démoniaque. Il tomba au sol, crachant deux dents au passage. Le second SAMP crut profiter de l'attaque pensant que cela avait créer une faille dans la défense du colosse. Ce n'était pas le cas. Son sabre ne rencontra que l'air, et un kunaï se planta dans sa jambe.

« Que ? » cria t'il

L'homme qui venait de le mettre à terre dégagé un chakra écrasant. Pire. Le chakra avait pris forme, symbolisant deux ailes de papillons dans le dos du ninja.Tout le chakra se condensa dans ses deux poings, et les deux SAMP n'eurent pas le temps de faire leur prière. Un poing transperça chacun des deux ninjas, saisissant leur coeur au passage. Ils tombèrent sur le sol, sans un bruit. L'homme au chakra en forme de papillon s'appuya contre l'arbre qui avait été maltraité. Il saisit une pilule verte, la pilule antidote que lui avait donné l'Hokage. Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à l'avaler lorsqu'une ombre passa devant lui, saisissant la pilule au passage. Il se leva d'un geste brusque, prêt à se battre pour la récupérer. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y parvint pas. L'ombre l'avait attaché à l'arbre sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le dernier membre des SAMP posa un regard froid sur sa proie.

« J'avais pourtant dit à ses deux idiots de se méfier de toi. Tu auras fait un beau combat Choji. »

Choji fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais ses ninjas n'avait pas l'accent caractéristique des habitants du pays du sable.

« Tu n'es pas un habitant de Suna No Kuni. Tu n'as pas l'accent. »

Le SAMP se contenta de hocher la tête, puis il ajouta, en réduisant en poudre la pilule dans le creux de sa main.

« Tu as une très bonne oreille. En effet, je suis un habitant de Konoha. »

Il ouvrit sa main. La poudre s'envola d'un un très léger courant d'air.

Choji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour lui, il allait mourir. Sa pilule venait d'être détruite. Personne ne viendrait à son secours. Et adieu la bonne nourriture. Il eut un sourire triste. Cela n'échappa au SAMP, au ninja, qu'importe son nom.

« Tu vas mourir dans une minute. Mais comme nous sommes du même bord, je ne peux résoudre à te laisser partir sans exaucé une dernière volonté ? »

Choji eut un rire bref.

« Du même bord ? Ne te fous de moi ! » cracha t'il

L'ombre ne répondit pas. Choji soupira.

« Pourrai avoir une dernière chips. »

L'inconnu acquiesça, ne fit aucun commentaire sur la volonté quelque peu cocasse de choji, et saisit une chips dans le paquet que Choji portait toujours sur lui. Il la posa dans la bouche de Choji et disparut dans les ténèbres.

Une fois que celui ci eut disparu, Choji cracha en plusieurs fois sa chips tentant de former un M. M comme manipulation.

« Shikamaru comprendra. Il a toujours tout compris.»

Puis il s'évanouit, perdant pour son dernier contact visuel avec le monde. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son meilleur ami.

Jamais Shikamaru ne trouva le cadavre de son ami. Et le M fut dévoré par les insectes.

Dans un décor blanc javellisé, Kakashi reposait torse nu dans un lit d'hôpital. Un bandage lui enserrait l'épaule gauche, limitant grandement ses mouvements. Il avait refusé le plâtre, prétextant que les soins de Shizune lui suffirait. Il avait soif. Bien entendu, la bouteille d'eau était à sa gauche. Et pas question de désobéir à Shizune en se servant du côté gauche. Il avait déjà tenté quelques heures auparavant, sous ses yeux, et la réaction n'avait pas était tendre. Elle avait donné un grand coup de pied dans son épaule meurtri, imprimant par la douleur ses injonctions, justifiées d'un point de vue médical. La façon de faire passer le message, par contre, portait à controverse, mais il n'avait pas osé pousser plus loin la discussion.

_« Tant pis, je me passerai d'une gorgé d'eau. »_

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Instinctivement, Kakashi saisit de la main gauche un kunaï planqué sous son oreiller, à côté de son " paradis de la drague », autre motif de dispute avec Shizune. Son bandage se déchira lors de son mouvement. Il reposa son arme lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte avec fougue. Gai rayonnait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une grande bouteille de saké à la main.

« J'ai appris la nouvelle ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit avant ! » hurla t'il

Kakashi cligna de sa seul paupière, signe d'incrédulité. Il connaissait de longue date le caractère expansif de son rival, lui même en ayant souvent fait les frais. Mais même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait fêter l'attaque imminente du plus grand démon que l'histoire est connu. Gai reprit, son sourire toujours plus large.

« Pourtant j'aurai du m'en douter. Tu me semblais bien distant ces temps ci, comme si tu réfléchissait trop. Heureusement que j'ai de bon contact dans le monde hospitalier, parce que si on devait attendre que tu nous le dise, ça fait longtemps que ça serait arrivé. »

Kakashi voyait de moins en moins où Gai voulait en venir.

_« Des contacts dans le milieux hospitalier ? Je réflechissait trop ? Mais de quoi il me parle ! »_

Le sourire de Gai s'agrandit davantage, trop jugeait Kakashi.

« En tout cas, ça fait cinquante cinq victoires partout. Bien joué. »

« Mais enfin Gai, de quoi parles tu ? » s'emporta Kakashi

Gai fronça ses énormes sourcils. Il tapa du pied, signe caractéristique de son impatience.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié le pari que nous avions fait. Tu sais, pour tes vingt ans, on avait fait une fête et il y'avait eu ce pari que j'avais lancé. Tu avais dis d'accord, quoique je crois que c'était pour que je te foutes la paix. Mais qu'importe. Un pari est un pari. »

« Gai… Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu me parles. » soupira Kakashi

« Mais du premier qui allait être Papa. Tu gagnes haut la main. »

Kakashi tomba des nus. Gai sortit deux verre à saké de sa veste de juunin. Il remplit les deux verres et en tendit un à Kakashi.

Les doigts de Kakashi se refermèrent sur le verre. Il commença à l'approcher de sa bouche lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Shizune…

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la situation. Kakashi, ninja rentré de mission exténué avec un bras cassé à peine ressoudé, était en train de boire un verre d'alcool avec son acolyte de toujours, Gai. Le dit Gai ne tarda pas à déchiffrer l'expression sévère de Shizune et prit la poudre d'escampette sautant au travers la fenêtre, prenant sa pause cool. Il avait au passage bien calé la bouteille de sous le bras droit de Kakashi.

Shizune ne bougea et ne pipa mot pendant une minute, laissant Kakashi mariner dans sa frousse. Finalement, elle commença à s'adresser à lui d'une voix douce.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y'a une explication rationnel au fait que tu es une bouteille de saké à la main et que ton bandage soit déchiré, alors que je t'ai déjà fait part de mes conseils. »

« Conseils qui ressemblaient bigrement à des ordres… » songea Kakashi, mais il le garda pour lui. Il était suffisamment dans le pétrin pour en remettre une couche. Mieux valait se contenter de la vérité.

« Ben en fait, c'est Gai qui était venu fêté ma future paternité. Il a ouvert la porte un peu violemment et par pur réflexe j'ai saisi un kunaï sous mon oreiller.

« Kunaï que tu as saisi de la main gauche, je me trompe ? »

« Euh… non. »

La tension monta d'un cran. C'était dans les secondes qui venait que tout allait se jouer pour Kakashi. Shizune soupira.

« Très bien… Tourne toi, je vais refaire ton bandage. Et fais attention la prochaine fois. »

Kakashi cligna des paupières d'incrédulité.

« Euh… C'est tout ? »

Shizune ne répondit pas. Elle sortit une paire de ciseau de la table de nuit. Elle découpa avec soin le bandage déchiré et sortit une pommade de la poche de son pantalon. Elle l'étala sur son bras meurtri puis saisit une bande propre. Elle la déroula et refit le bandage. Elle serra au maximum, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à Kakashi. Elle réarrangea les cousin et allongea Kakashi, ignorant ses protestations arguant qu'il n'était plus un gamin et autre phrases du même type. C'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Kakashi aimait bien quand Shizune s'occupait de lui. Lui qui avait dû se débrouiller seul si longtemps ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le caractère attentionné de Shizune.

Elle remit les couvertures en place, couvrant Kakashi jusqu'au visage, couvrant le bas du visage. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur un chaise en plastique, juste à côté de Kakashi. Elle caressa le dos de sa main droite, ses doigts glissant en silence sur son épiderme. Cela signifiait qu'elle était intimidé par quelque chose avait conclu Kakashi après quelques temps passés avec elle. C'était ce genre de petits tics, si mignons, qui avaient définitivement fait sombrer Kakashi dans ses filets.

L'atmosphère changea et Kakashi le ressentit. Shizune était venu pour parler.

« Qu'y a t'il Shizune ? » demanda Kakashi, d'une voix étouffé par les couvertures.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant se murer dans le silence.

« Shizune, ça va ? »

Il devenait de plus en plus inquiet. Shizune était quelqu'un de plutôt réservé, il le savait. Mais il savait également que lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle le disait. Il dégagea les couvertures, et se redressa. Shizune se leva et le força à se rallonger. Kakashi se redressa une nouvelle fois, peu décidé à se laisser faire. Cette fois Shizune l'enserra. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule droite.

« Je reviens de chez le médecin… Je… »

Elle s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase. Kakashi ne l'encouragea pas à continuer. Il ne voulait pas savoir la suite.

« J'ai de grand… grand risque de faire une fausse couche. » reprit elle d'une voix qui s'étiola au fur et à mesure.

Long silence.

Kakashi se contenta de laisser le trop plein de larmes tombait sur son épaule.

Sasuke s'était volontairement mis en retrait après son « altercation » avec Orochimaru. Isolé à l'autre bout de la salle, il avait retrouvé son air morose qu'il avait tant cherché à perdre au cours des dernières années. Ses retrouvailles avec Orochimaru y étaient probablement pour quelque chose.

Le fait de voir ce monstre l'avait choqué. Non pas qu'il ait exclu un nouveau face à face avec lui, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il le rencontrerai dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Ses vieux démons menaçaient de faire réapparition. Déjà, sa marque dans le coup commençait à le chatouiller. Elle semblait sentir la présence de son créateur. Il passa sa main dans le cou, inquiet par la tournure que pouvait prendre les événements. Il avait peur de retourner dans ses ténèbres, et cette fois, il n'aurai pas ses deux lumière : Naruto et Sakura…

« Alors, c'est d'accord Tsunade ? Nos deux pays forme une alliance le temps d'une guerre ? » posa le Sannin

Tsunade ne répondit pas à la question. Elle se contenta de fixer Jiraya. Celui ci soupira.

« Ne me demande pas quoi faire Princesse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'influencer. C'est à toi, et à toi seule de choisir. Tu es l'Hokage. »

Orochimaru siffla lorsqu'il entendit Hokage. Tsunade ne fit pas de remarque. Cependant, elle posa son regard sur Orochimaru qui ne cilla pas. Il n'avait jamais cillé devant quiconque. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y'a peu de temps.

_« Est ce qu'il ne serait pas en train de me manipuler, comme il en a manipulé tant d'autre avant moi ? Est ce que ça ne va pas me retomber sur les épaules ? Je suis l'Hokage mais de ma décision se joue l'avenir de Konoha. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.»_

_« Tu vas te faire prendre dans un piège… »_ lui susurra une petite voix

_« C'est aussi un excellent moyen de limiter les pertes pour Konoha. »_ lui murmura une autre

_« Je fais quoi ? C'est vrai que cela nous renforcerai et nous permettrai d'éviter des pertes trop importantes. Et les relations avec Suna qui sont au plus bas. Manquerai plus qu'ils apprennent que nous sommes responsable de la mort de leur Kazekage. Orochimaru est intelligent. Je suis certain qu'il a déjà un plan en tête. Au vue de toutes les informations que j'ai, la meilleur solution reste de s'allier avec lui, mais en limitant au maximum nos contacts avec lui. »_

Elle sortit de ses pensée, inspira profondément, puis déclara d'une voix clair.

« Très bien. Oto No Kuni et Konoha No Kuni forme une alliance le temps de la guerre contre Juubi. Mais… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspectant, détaillant Orochimaru afin de voir sa réaction. Il n'en eut aucune bien entendu. Dès le début il s'était attendu à des conditions. Tsunade reprit.

« Primo, j'interdit la présence de la moindre troupe d'Oto sur le territoire de Konoha. Sauf évidemment en cas de force majeur. Cas de force majeur Que JE déclarerai. »

Orochimaru se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle aurait été une imbécile finie si elle n'avait pas posé cette condition.

« Secundo, lorsque tu viens ici, tu seras seul, non armé, surveillé et assigné à résidence. »

Nouvelle acquiescement.

« Enfin, tu n'auras aucun accès à la moindre information de Konoha. Celle dont tu as besoin, je te les passerai directement. Ce qui veut dire que jamais tu n'accéderas à notre bibliothèque. »

Cette fois, Orochimaru sourit.

« Désolé Princesse, mais je crains ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta dernière requête. »

Tsunade abattit son poing sur le bureau. Les pieds cédèrent pour la quinzième fois depuis qu'elle avait accédé au poste d'Hokage.

« Tu n'espère quand même pas que tu vas avoir un libre accès à notre bibliothèque. Mais à quoi t'attendais tu ? »

Orochimaru posa ses mains sur le bureau et plongea dans le regard de Tsunade. Jiraya se tendit de façon net. Sasuke n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

« Je ne demande pas un libre accès à votre bibliothèque. Simplement, il doit y avoir des documents parlant des démons. Konoha a été le premier village à s'y intéresser. Je suis certain qu'il y'a des traces écrites sur ces recherches, et qui sait ? Peut être trouverai je des informations sur Juubi ou même sur Kyubi ? Ca augmenterai grandement nos chance de les vaincre »

Tsunade ne bougea pas, pesant patiemment le pour et le contre. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'Orochimaru lui avait dit qu'ils étaient susceptibles de trouver des informations sur les démons, elle pouvait faire faire des recherches par un ninja de Konoha dans la bibliothèque. Mais d'un autre côté, Orochimaru était sans nul doute une des personnes les plus capables en matière de chakra et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Ces recherches aboutiraient bien plus rapidement qu'avec n'importe quel ninja qu'elle avait sous ordres, et le temps étaient une denrée rare. Elle décida de rompre la deuxième promesse qu'elle s'était faite.

« Très bien. Tu auras accès à la bibliothèque. Cependant, on t'apposera un sceau bloquant l'utilisation de ton chakra. Tu seras accompagnés de trois ANBU et de moi même. Le protocole sera le suivant. Tu indiquera à quel document tu veux feuilleter dans la bibliothèque, un ANBU sera chargé de le récupérer. Je le feuilletterai avant toi, et compte tenu des informations dedans, je t'autoriserai ou non à le lire. Tu es toujours d'accord ? »

« Cela me convient. »

Sasuke sortit en claquant la porte. Il en avait trop entendu. Tant pis pour cette attaque nocturne, l'Hokage patienterai.


	25. Requiem pour une naissance partie A

Au risque de me répéter, et de passer pour le dernier des idiots : un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elle me font chaud au coeur et me pousse à continuer quand l'envie s'amenuise. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre.

Chapitre 25 : Requiem pour une naissance, partie A

« Y'a t'il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Ces mots étaient tombés après dix minutes de silence. Naruto, appuyé contre la grille, n'avait pas bougé. Accroupi, les genoux collé à son menton, sa tête s'enfonçant dans ses bras, il était resté là, immobile. De ses paroles ne se dégageait aucune animosité, contrastant à merveille avec ses dernières paroles.

Environs une heure auparavant, juste après que Kyubi ait répondu, Naruto s'était effondré de tout son poids sur le sol. Sa tête avait cogné contre le grillage et le reste de son corps avait suivi. Kyubi avait d'abord pensé à une farce ou autre chose, mais après cinq longues minutes , elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle commença par l'appeler d'une voix posée, mais au fil des minutes elle se fit de plus en plus appuyée, presque tremblante. Elle, la démone à neuf queue s'inquiétait pour ce pauvre petit renardeau esseulé ? Oui, elle s'inquiétait. Elle donna quelques coups de pieds appuyés sur le grillage, espérant que le grésillement le réveillerai. Peine perdue. Il restait lamentablement allongé à même le sol, inerte.

Kyubi était d'autant plus inquiète qu'elle ignorait pour quelle raison il s'était évanoui.

« Bon Dieu ! cracha t'elle. Y'a vraiment que lui pour s'évanouir dans son propre corps ! »

Comme si il réagissait plus aux insultes qu'aux compliments, le corps de Naruto commença à s'agiter. Kyubi prononça à plusieurs reprises son prénom et celui ci finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, surpris par son position, puis il se surprit à ressentir une grande douleur dans le ventre. Il gémit de douleur et ferma les yeux, faible espoir que la douleur disparaîtrait en même que son champs visuel se réduirait.

_« Merde… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? J'ai mal ! »_

Il n'avait jamais ressenti une douleur pareil. Elle l'irradiait de part en part. Il avait l'impression que son ventre était en feu et que l'on rajoutait des bûches à chaque seconde écoulés. Ses yeux, devenus comme fous, ne cessaient de rouler sur ses orbites, partant dans toutes les directions possibles. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser porter par les douces ténèbres et que tout s'arrête.

Kyubi mit peu de temps à déchiffrer l'expression de Naruto. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait sa main gauche appuyé sur son ventre. Elle trouva alors l'origine de sa douleur.

« Naruto écoute moi, posa t'elle d'une voix douce. Il va falloir que tu laisses mon chakra filtré à travers le sceau du Yondaime. »

Naruto entrouvrit une paupière, fixant Kyubi à la manière d'un Kakashi.

« Tu peux… courir… Démone ! » articula t'il, entre deux gémissement de douleurs.

Kyubi secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Très bien. Libre à toi de ne pas me croire. Quand la douleur aura doublé, je pense que tu suivras mon conseil. »

Elle s'éloigna du grillage pour se coller au mur opposé de sa cellule. S'appuyant avec élégance contre le mur, elle fixait Naruto, dont les gémissements gagnaient en puissance. Son visage prenait un rictus des plus inhabituels, plus habitué à sourire qu'à souffrir. Deux minutes plus tard, alors que les gémissements avaient fait place à des hurlements, Naruto tendit la main vers Kyubi, et d'un geste des plus mal coordonnés, lui signe de se rapprocher. La démone se décolla de son mur, puis s'approcha de la grille. Elle s'accroupît, son visage n'étant éloigné que d'une vingtaine de centimètres de celui de Naruto.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? » lança t'elle, d'un ton faussement désintéressé

Naruto secoua la tête d'approbation.

« Alors fais ce que tu as à faire. » reprit elle

Kyubi sentit qu'une partie de son énergie s'échappait de son corps. Des filaments rouges partaient de ses doigts et finissaient sur le ventre de Naruto, formant un inconcevable enchevêtrement autour du sceau. Naruto commençait à reprendre des couleurs, sa respiration se faisant moins sifflante, plus rauque. Kyubi aussi reprenait des couleurs. Elle n'avait pas envie que son hôte meurt de façon idiote. Du moins s'en persuadait elle.

« Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux maintenant, murmura t'elle. Que ça te serve de leçon pour la prochaine fois. »

Au prix d'un effort qui lui semblait surhumain, Naruto tendit le bras pour saisir le grillage. Il tira pour se rapprocher du grillage, puis après quelques minutes, il réussit à s'asseoir dos à la grille. Sans se retourner, il questionna Kyubi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ?

- A ton avis jeune impudent ? railla t'elle

- Tu pourrai arrêter d'utiliser des mots que je connais pas. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Kyubi lâcha un long et profond soupir, puis elle secoua la tête d'un air las. Ses bras étaient tendus le long du corps et Naruto se surprit à détailler ses mains alors qu'elle parlait. Il remarqua que l'un de ses ongles était coupé court contrairement aux autres. Comme s'il avait été rongé.

« Cela va faire combien de temps que je suis dans ton corps ? Dix-huit ans révolus si je ne m'abuse. Le sceau du quatrième utilise la méthode des quatre doubles sceaux. Ils sont disposé de telle sorte que un peu de mon chakra se mêlent à ton chakra, ce qui explique en un certain sens la difficulté que tu avais plus jeune pour malaxer du chakra correctement. (elle marqua une pause) Ou alors tu étais simplement nul. Bref. Cependant, il faut que tu te rendes compte qu'en dix-huit ans, ton corps a fini par s'accoutumer à mon chakra. Et lorsque, par la force de ton esprit, tu as complètement bloqué l'arrivé de mon chakra dans ton organisme, celui ci s'est retrouvé en une période de manque. »

Naruto la regardait d'un air ahuri, cet air qui l'avait si souvent accompagné dans sa jeunesse. Kyubi reprit, agacée.

« Pour faire simple, tu as besoin de mon chakra pour vivre. Tu ne peux t'en passer que pour un certain temps. Après, tu as les effets secondaires que tu viens d'expérimenter. »

_« Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi les effets se sont manifestés si rapidement ? Peut être que je te manquais ? »_ ajouta t'elle en aparté.

Et voilà, où ils en étaient arrivé, après une simple heure passé ensemble. Naruto réitéra sa question, qui n'en était pas une.

« Y'a t'il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? Je sens que tu n'es pas mauvaise. Et puis, plus je te regarde, plus j'ai l'impression que tu as été humaine. »

Naruto s'était détourné à demi, fixant avec ses grands yeux Kyubi une nouvelle fois. Celle ci ne put que bafouiller.

« Et bien… »

- Jusqu'à quel point m'as tu menti ? l'interrompit Naruto. Je veux toute l'histoire, pas juste un peu. Toute l'histoire. »

Kyubi fixa longuement Naruto. Devait elle ou non lui raconter l'histoire, son histoire. Devait elle… Non. En avait elle le courage ? Elle baissa les yeux, mais elle sentait encore sur elle son regard. Elle inspira profondément.

« Très bien, je vais te conter une partie de mon histoire. »

Une immense amertume affleurait dans sa voix, laquelle était si faible que Naruto devait fournir un effort pour l'entendre.

Neuf cents plus tôt.

Dans une vallée à l'ombre des rosiers, non loin des neiges éternelles, là où coulait un petit torrent nacré par l'eau de fonte, où des colombes diamants faisait leur nid à l'ombre des sapins, une petite fille marchait. Elle se délectait du vent qui caressait ses longs cheveux roux, de cette ombre si rafraîchissante, de cette lumière doré qui filtrait à travers les arbres, frappant les mousses. Cette lumière qui semblait ne jamais restait immobile, aussi capricieuse que le vent, aussi insaisissable. De temps en tempe, sous l'effet d'une rafale de vent plus forte, une branche de cèdre ou de sapin frottait contre une autre en vibrant comme une corde de violoncelle. Cette petite fille adorait ces moments où elle pouvait gambader dans la forêt, toute seule. Elle marchait tranquillement sur un long chemin zigzagant qui longeait la rivière, la survolait de temps en temps, forçant les promeneurs à emprunter un petit pont en cèdre. Ce petit chemin menait en aval de la montagne où un village (si l'on pouvait appeler village ce rassemblement de maison de berger). Par un étrange effet d'optique provoqué par la cascade juste à côté, un arc-en-ciel survolé toujours le village. Un jour, tous les enfants de ce village avait décidé d'en attraper les bords, mais ils eurent vite fait de déchanter. En effet, à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'arc-en-ciel, celui ci s'éloignait, et le prendre en tenaille ne rimait à rien.

La petite fille arriva près de chez elle, dans une vieille maison de pierre délabré, presque à l'abandon. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir retapé, mais des éboulements récents avaient eu raison des travaux. Personne n'avait osé les entreprendre.

« Grand frère ! Je suis rentré ! »

Dans le coin de la pièce, une ombre de dix ans son ainée leva la tête du livre qu'il feuilletait. Il sourit reconnaissant sa petite soeur enjouée. Avec ses cheveux en pétard et des sourcils ébènes ainsi que ces yeux noirs, contrastant à merveille avec les émeraudes de sa soeur, nul n'aurait admis qu'ils étaient frère et soeur. Cependant, on retrouvait chez les deux, ses traits réguliers, cette bouche pulpeuse et ce visage si fin.

« J'espère que tu as attrapé des crapauds, lança t'il. Ca nous ferait plus que mon repas à préparer. »

En guise de réponse, la petite fille tira la langue le plus qu'elle put. Cela fit rire le grand frère. Elle prit une moue boudeuse.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Je me moque pas de toi. Je dis simplement la vérité. »

Elle sauta sur sur grand frère, le faisant tomber à la renverse alors que son livre se refermait. Le grand frère continua de rire et il fut bientôt suivi par la petite soeur. Après deux minutes d'éclats de rires festifs, ils finirent pas reprendre leur souffle. La petite fille ramassa le livre de son grand frère et le feuilleta. Il était rempli de mots compliqués, trop compliqués pour une petite fille de huit ans, aussi dégourdie soit elle.

« Ca parle de quuuoiiiii ? »

Il posa sur elle un regard mi-moqueur, mi-serieux. Moqueur car il détestait la petite voix que venait de prendre sa petite soeur. Sérieux parce qu'il voulait trouvait les mots justes.

« Ca parle de découvertes récentes dans le milieu des arts martiaux. Certaines personnes arrivent à produire une énergie pour le moins étrange. Il y'en a même quelques uns qui arrivent à produire du feu ou de l'eau grâce à cette énergie. C'est très intéressant.

- Oh… »

Elle paraissait très concerné la sujet comme en témoigner son ongle de pouce collé à son incisive. Ongle qui tapait à un rythme régulier bien entendu, et qui de temps en temps se faisait mordiller.

_« Cette gamine a l'air de souffrir de nombreuses névroses ou c'est moi qui exagère ? »_

Il rigola à cette petit blague personnel et continua son explication.

« Les gens ont trouvé un nom assez étrange pour ça. Le chakra.

- Le chakra… répéta t'elle admirative.

- C'est assez marrant à première vue, mais ça reste très censé. Mais je doute que ça t'intéresse. »

En guise de réponse, elle sautilla sur place, les frottements entre son ongle de pouce et ses incisives s'intensifièrent.

« Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir ! »

Il soupira. Il était parti pour faire de longues explications dont elle ne comprendrait pas la moitié du quart, mais dont elle refuserait de se passer.

« Bon. Je vais déjà te parler du chakra telle qu'on le définit dans certaine religion, dans des pays très lointain.

- Lointain comment ? l'interrompit-elle

- Pas suffisamment lointain pour que je ne puisse pas t'y expédier d'un coup de pied au cul si tu m'interromps encore une fois. C'est compris ?

- Oui oui… répondit elle d'une petite voix

- Très bien. Comme je disais, dans certains pays, le chakra désigne à la base des objets ayant une forme d'un disque, comme par exemple, le soleil. Le soleil a souvent été considéré comme une divinité, à tel point que le mot chakra a fini par prendre un caractère mystique et l'on se mit à parler de chakra spirituel. D'après ces religions, il existe huit chakra spirituels qui se situe de part et d'autre du corps et serait relié entre eux par un canal appelé merunda. Il existe huit chakra spirituels. Le premier se nomme Mûlâdhara. Il est associé à la terre, est représenté par un lotus à quatre pétales et se situe dans une partie du corps que l'on ne montre généralement qu'à son ou sa fiancée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Elle opina. Elle était vraiment trop dégourdie pour son âge.

« Bien. Ensuite il y'a Svâdihsthana, associé à l'eau, est représenté par un lotus à six pétales et se situe au niveau du nombril. »

Dans la main droite, il traçait le chemin qu'empruntait le merunda.

« Vient alors le Manipûraka, associé au feu, représenté par un lotus à dix pétales et est situé dans l'estomac. »

Il mit son doigt juste au niveau de l'estomac.

« Nous avons alors Anâhata, associé à l'air, représenté par un lotus à douze pétales, juste au niveau du coeur. »

Il pointa le coeur.

« Vishuddha, dans la gorge, associé à l'éther, représenté par un lotus à seize pétales. »

Il émit quelques gargouillis pour illustrer ses propos. La petite fille fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que c'est l'éther ?

- Eh bien… On considère que dans la nature, il y'a quatre éléments constituant : l'eau, la terre, l'air, le feu. L'éther, ce qu'il y'a quand il n'y aucun des éléments constituants. C'est le vide en quelques sorte.

- D'accord.

- Continuons. Il en reste deux. Âjnâ, associé à l'esprit, représenté par un lotus à deux pétales, juste entre les deux sourcils. Et enfin, Sahasrâra, représenté par un lotus à mille pétales. situé juste au sommet de la tête. Par contre, il n'y a pas d'éléments associés, mais peut être est ce parce que cela représente le pouvoir suprême. Tu as compris ?

- Pas tout mais c'est pas grave. Continue, continue !

- D'accord. Ce qu'il y'a d'intéressant, c'est qu'on a récemment découvert qu'il y avait des canaux en plus du merunda. Ces canaux traversent le corps de part en part, suivant de très près le sang. Il y'en a donc dans tous le corps. Certains en viendraient à penser qu'il faille désigner par chakra l'énergie qui traverse ses canaux, et se contenter du terme de "porte" pour désigner les chakra spirituels.

- D'accord. J'ai compris.

- Une dernière chose pour ta culture personnel, qui est, à mon avis, bien maigre… »

Il esquiva la technique secrète interdite qu'il lui avait enseigné si elle avait des problèmes avec des garçons. Le nom était suffisamment éloquent pour l'imaginer. Elle s'intitulait : coup de pied dans les couilles. Elle en avait suffisamment abusé avec lui pour qu'il puisse l'éviter avec aisance. Il la maîtrisa avec facilité et une fois qu'elle fut par terre, la tête sous son pied, il continua sa phrase.

« Je disais donc… Certains pensent qu'il est possible de synthétiser tous les éléments grâce à ce chakra. D'ailleurs, comme je te les dit quand tu es rentrée, certain semble avoir déjà réussi. »

Il retira son pied et se hâta de ramasser son précieux livre. Il s'étira, s'arrachant un léger râle au passage.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais parler m'a donné faim. C'est à ton tour de préparer le dîner, moi je met la table.

- Euh… Grand frère ?

- Oui ?

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? » questionna t'elle d'une petite voix, comme si elle se doutait qu'elle touchait à un sujet sensible.

Il la fixa longuement en souriant.

« Disons que je lis beaucoup. »

La lumière nacrée de la lune illuminait depuis longtemps les neiges éternelles, leur donnant une teinte fantomatique. Le grand frère était dans le jardin, assis à même le sol, une couverture sur les épaules. Il ne bougeai pas, se contentant d'observer la buée qui sortait de sa bouche. Une ombre se faufila dans le jardin et s'approcha en faisant le moins de bruit possible, évitant les feuilles mortes, esquivant les divers morceau de bois mort.

« Qu'est ce qui me vaut ce plaisir, capitaine de la garde ? » posa tranquillement le grand frère

L'homme abaissa sa capuche et dévoila son visage. Imposant, on pouvait le dire. La mâchoire carré, le teint mate contrastant à merveille avec sa barbichette blanche et ses cheveux de la même couleur. Il portait un kimono blanc et une cape en fourrure sous son manteau de cuir. Il avait un regard très doux qui mettait en confiance quiconque le croisant. Mais les deux lourdes épées qu'il avait dans le dos rappelait à quiconque qu'il était un excellent guerrier.

« Quand est ce que tu m'as repéré ?

- Quant tu as ouvert le portail. Il grince. D'ailleurs tu t'es laissé repérer. Tu aurais aisément pu sauter au dessus de la barrière sans faire le moindre bruit. »

Un rire bref, accompagné d'un sourire. Le grand frère se leva pour faire face au capitaine de la garde. Ils sourirent tous les deux et se prirent dans les bras. Ils éclatèrent de rire et se séparèrent. Le grand frère proposa une tasse de thé au chef de la garde.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici mon ami, questionna le grand frère. Tu as pris quelques jours de congé et tu es venu me dire bonjour ? »

La capitaine de la garde prit un air grave. Ce n'était pas ça.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu.

- Halala… Toujours pour cette vieille histoire. Quand est ce qu'on va me foutre la paix ? Mon non est définitif.

- Je suis forcé de te demander d'y réfléchir à nouveau. Notre seigneur commence à perdre patience.

- Et bien qu'il perde patience, s'emporta t'il. Je ne reviendrai pas.»

Le garde soupira. Il était las, las… Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à venir. A cet instant précis, il n'avait envie que d'une chose. Partir. Loin. Fuir en prenant ses jambes à son coup. Mais il était capitaine de la garde et ne pouvait se soustraire à ses devoirs.

« Taishigi ? lança le grand frère

- Hum ?

- Si tu as reçu l'ordre de me tuer, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas attaqué sans faire de bruit ? Ca t'aurai évité bien des problèmes, comme celui d'hésiter avant de passer à l'acte. »

Taishigi baissa la tête, non pas de honte mais de désespoir. Cet homme était clairvoyant. _Trop_ clairvoyant. Pourquoi ne revenait il pas ? Pourquoi avait il tout abandonné ?

« Himigi je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Toi, chef de l'ordre Shuukyou, prince héritier du trône, personne la plus érudit de tous le royaume. Pourquoi t'es tu enfuis ? Pourquoi avoir abandonné tout ton prestige, tout ton pouvoir, toute ta richesse ? Pourquoi, alors que tu étais à l'orée de devenir le personnage le plus puissant du royaume, Tu as tout laissé derrière toi, pour te terrer dans ce village de bouseux, aussi charmant qu'ils soient. »

Himigi s'allongea à même le sol, les mains derrière la tête. Il aimait le doux contact de l'herbe avec sa nuque. Il en avait trop peu profité. Ses oreilles percevait le doux bruissement des arbres. Il se sentait en harmonie avec la nature plus qu'il ne l'avait été tout au long de sa vie.

Il sortit un mince pipe en écume de mer qu'il avait acheté dans un souk au cours de ses périnigrations. Il avait gardé un bon souvenir de ce pays, qu'il avait certes trouvé très chaud, mais au demeurant très accueillant. Il sortit un petit pot en terre cuite, qui contenait de l'herbe qu'il avait pilée dans l'après-midi. Il porta le tuyau à sa bouche et inspira profondément.

Taishigi avait suivi ce manège très attentivement, de peur qu'il ne sorte une arme cachée. Mais non. Il voulait juste fumer un peu. Insaisissable comme le vent avait toujours été Himigi. A l'opposé de son caractère, lui, Taishigi, capitaine de la garde royale, personnage ô combien droit et intègre. Himigi aurait pu être ami avec n'importe qui de mieux placé, de plus vif. Mais non encore une fois. C'était lui qu'il avait choisi comme égal, comme confident, comme ami. Combien de nuit avait il passé à parler de politique, de femme, ou de rien…

Perdu dans ses pensée, Taishigi ne remarqua la pipe que lui tendait Himigi.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as arrêté de fumer ? plaisanta t'il »

Sans dire un mot, son ami saisit la pipe et tira dessus, oubliant toutes les règles élémentaires de sécurité qui voulaient que l'on ne touche jamais à ce que vous proposez l'ennemi. Mais ce n'était pas son ennemi. C'était son ami.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, lança Taishigi. »

Himigi avait les yeux perdu dans l'immensité. Il eut un sourire dépourvu de toute joie.

« Tu te souviens de Ginji ?

- Bien sur. Comment aurai je pu oublier ton petit frère, même s'il est mort rapidement.

- Mon père l'a fait tué. »

Le ton semblait distant, froid, éloigné de toute réalité concrète. Mais Taishigi crut néanmoins sentir une infime hésitation, un infime doute lorsqu'il prononça père. Il se souvenait de lui comme d'une personne qui adorait son père. Mais cette admiration avait décru alors qu'il découvrait le pouvoir et tous les inconvénients qui en découlait.

« Mon père l'a fait tué parce qu'il coulait à tout prix évité une guerre fratricide si jamais il mourrait sans avoir pu désigner officiellement son héritier. Mon esprit logique me dit que cela provient d'un choix politique judicieux afin de ne pas prendre le risque d'affaiblir le pays par des querelles intestines. » Sa voix se fit plus accéléré et plus forte. « Mais même sachant cela, je ne puis l'accepter. C'est inhumain de faire ça. Bon dieu ! Il n'avait qu'un an ! »

Taishigi ne bougea pas, que ce soit pour acquiescer ou démentir. Il comprenait son point de vue mais ne pouvait se permettre de critiquer son seigneur. Himigi reprit.

« Je pense que sachant tu peux comprendre pour quelles raisons j'ai fui en emportant la petite . Mon père avait projeté de faire tuer la fille de l'une de ses maîtresses. Lorsque j'ai appris cela, je ne pouvais me permettre de rester impassible. »

Sa voix était calme. Un calme à vous donner la chair de poule. Il continua de cette même voix monocorde.

« Lorsque j'ai pénétré dans les appartements de cette femme, le tueur que mon père avait dépêché était déjà là. Il avait commencé son travail. La femme était morte et il allait s'en prendre à ce bébé hurlant, pleurant comme si elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Au moment où cet homme a levé la pointe de son couteau, prêt à l'abattre sur cet enfant, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'ai été pris d'une rage inextinguible. Il fallait que je la protège. Je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, plus jamais je ne pourrais me regarder dans un miroir, plus jamais je ne pourrais profiter des rires. J'aurai été maudit par ma propre conscience. Alors j'ai bondi, avec ce petit couteau que tu m'avais offert, et j'ai planté ma lame dans son dos, une fois, deux fois… J'ai continué de le planter jusqu'à ce que mon épaule n'est plus la force de soulever mon bras. J'ai planté, j'ai planté… »

Il marqua une pause, comme choqué par ses propres termes.

« Je ne regrette rien. Cet homme avait déjà dû tuer de nombreuses personnes, et risquer d'en tuer de nombreuses autres. Non pas, que ces personnes soient sauvé maintenant qu'il est mort. Le meurtre reste l'un des plus vieux métiers du monde. Mais au moins cette personne ne risque pas de souiller son karma plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. Tout du moins, c'est ce que je me dis quand resurgissent mes doutes… »

Une nouvelle pause, très lourde de sens. Taishigi n'osait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas bouger. Du moins tant qu'il n'avait pas fini son histoire.

« Les pleurs de cet enfant ont cessé dès que je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envie de tout lâcher. Je ne regrette toujours pas ce choix aujourd'hui. »

Peu avant que la discussion entre les deux hommes ne commencent, la petite fille était sortie de son lit. Elle avait entendu le portail grincer et se souvenait à merveille des recommandation de son frère. _« Si le portail grince alors qu'il ne devrait pas, tu cours te cacher dans le placard. »_ Ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire bien entendu. Ou pas. Son frère n'était pas à côté d'elle. Il devait être dehors à observer les étoiles comme à son habitude. Peut-être n'avait il pas entendu le portail. Peut-être allait il se faire attaquer sans s'en rendre compte et qu'elle allait rester toute seule. N'écoutant que son courage, elle prit sur elle de désobéir à son frère et de sortir le prévenir.

_« Qu'est ce que je vais me prendre si ce n'était que le vent et que mon frère voit que je lui ai désobéi… » _

Elle frissonna à cette pensée.

Elle trouvait que son frère était un personnage hors norme. Elégant, beau, érudit, athlétique et doté d'un caractère assez charmant. Il devait avoir un succès certain auprès de la gent féminine. Pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais vu au bras d'une femme. Elle l'avait une fois interrogé à ce sujet. Il avait répondu qu'il avait connu de nombreuses femmes mais que pour le moment, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'en côtoyer de nouvelle. Il allait (à son grand regret avait il maintes fois précisés) se concentrer sur son éducation. Elle avait trouvé cela bizarre, mais le regard de son frère avait été suffisamment perçant pour que sa peur surpasse sa curiosité. Elle ne l'avait depuis plus jamais interrogé.

Elle se faufila hors de la bâtisse que son frère avait pitoyablement rebâti. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris que les activités manuelles n'étaient pas son fort. Combien de doigts étaient passés sous le marteau ? Combien de chutes de pierre avaient ils évité à la dernière seconde ? Toujours est il qu'il s'enflammait assez rapidement lorsqu'elle en parlait. Autre sujet qu'elle évitait.

Alors qu'elle progressait à l'orée du jardin, elle entendit deux voix. L'une était celle de son frère, l'autre appartenait à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se cacha derrière une grosse pierre recouverte de mousse verte et tendit l'oreille. Elle se recroquevilla alors que la discussion progressait, et que leur (son) passé se révélait enfin.

Elle avait souvent voulu connaître son passé. Mais son frère esquivait toujours avec facilité toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait. Elle s'était alors rabattu sur les habitants du village, espérant qu'il savait quelque chose, mais ils avaient été incapables de la renseigner. Tout ce qu'ils avaient été capable de lui dire était qu'un matin, son frère était arrivé avec un bébé dans les bras et qu'il avait acheté la première maison qu'il avait trouvé. Les habitants pensaient qu'il était riche et bien né au vu de ses vêtements et de la facilité avec laquelle il dépensait de l'argent sans compter. Elle avait alors élaboré des tas d'histoire la majorité tournant autours d'une tragédie familiale. Son frère et elle avait du fuir à cause de la guerre dans un pays lointain. Ils patientaient dans ce village en attentant que leurs parents reviennent les chercher. Mais de là à penser qu'il était le fils du seigneur, qui plus est chef de l'ordre Shuukyou, et elle, simple bâtarde, fille du seigneur et d'une prostituée morte… Voilà qui brisait tous ses espoirs. Elle leva les yeux vers un ciel sans nuage.

_« La pluie ne devrait pas arriver avant longtemps… »_

Mais il pleuvait. Oui, il pleuvait.

« On parle, on parle. Mais il ne faut pas perdre de vue que tu es venu pour me tuer, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… oui. »

Taishigi parlait d'une voix étranglée. Il y était. Tout allait se jouer dans les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre. Himigi nota son trouble.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Himigi. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

- Oui… Tu m'avais dit : " quelque soit le chemin que tu suis, suis le du mieux que tu peux, et quoiqu'il arrive, tu resteras mon ami si tu suis tes convictions. " »

Himigi sourit puis acquiesça. Il farfouilla dans ses vêtements à la recherche du petit couteau qui lui avait été offert. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne le trouvait pas. Taishigi le remarqua, aussi lui tendit il la deuxième épée qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Himigi la saisit, l'étudia. La garde, en bronze, représentait deux serpent qui tournoyait, la tête de l'un en haut, mangé la queue de l'autre. Ce schéma était inversé en bas. La lame brillait de mille éclats malgré l'obscurité. Il fit quelques moulinets puis souffla dessus, comme pour la baptiser.

« N'est ce pas ton épée préféré ?

- Oui, mais je m'en passerai. Et puis… (il sourit) j'ai pas envie qu'on me dise que j'ai gagné parce que j'avais la meilleur épée. »

Himigi acquiesça lentement, et sourit. Il planta son épée dans le sol, s'accroupit et posa sa main sur le sol. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Il en retira un peu de terre qu'il observa dans le creux de sa main. Il se frotta les mains, la terre s'écoulant tel le sable d'un sablier. Il se releva, posa sa main sur le pommeau, et fixa Taishigi.

« Bien. Mais avant que nous commencions à combattre, j'aimerai émettre une requête. Dans le cas où le combat tournerait mal pour moi, accepterai tu d'adopter ma petite soeur. Elle est têtue, bornée, énervante au possible, a un caractère de cochon… mais elle est gentille, intelligente, et très belle. Sa vie sera hors du commun, je le sens.

- Je… (il marqua une pause et baissa la tête.) Je ne peux pas. Mon seigneur a tenté de la faire tuer. Ce serait un affront que je l'adopte. »

Himigi prit un air grave, indéchiffrable. C'était la première fois que Taishigi lisait cette expression sur le visage de son ami. Le grand frère eut un sourire extrêmement triste.

« Je vois… Raison de plus pour que je gagne. »

Il saisit son sabre et le brandit devant lui. L'épée fit un drôle de bruit, strident et envahissant.

« Himigi… Tu es sûr de vouloir m'affronter ? Tu n'as jamais gagné lors de nos entraînement alors que nous étions jeunes.

- Qui sait ? Peut être ai je une botte secrète ?

- Ma foi, j'en doute. Ecoute. Je te propose un truc. Disons que lorsque je suis arrivé, tu étais déjà parti avec la petite fille et je n'ai pas retrouvé ta trace. Ou bien tu es toujours libre de revenir. Je pense que si tu demandes à ton père qu'il laisse ta soeur en paix, il le fera. »

Himigi fit non de la tête.

« Jamais il ne la laissera en paix. Et je refuse de passer ma vie à fuir. Alors… En garde.

- J'étais sûr que tu me dirais ça. Tant pis. En garde. »

Il mit sa main dans le dos pour saisir sa deuxième épée. Il la sortit et la mit devant lui. Elle était un brin plus lourde que celle qu'il avait confié à son ami, et donc, moins maniable. Cependant, sa masse musculaire lui permettait de l'utiliser avec aisance. Himigi savait que chacun de ses coups allaient être lourds et puissants.

_« Mieux vaut esquiver que tenter de parer. La seule chose qu'il risque d'arriver si nos deux épées se croisent, c'est que je me casse le poignet. Je suis sûr de perdre si ça arrive. Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre… Bon, si je me souviens bien, il joue avec toute sa masse musculaire. Il doit perdre en vitesse ce qu'il gagne en force. Attendons qu'il donne un coup, et je m'enfonce dans la brèche. »_

Taishigi lança son attaque. La lame fendit l'air à toute vitesse, verticalement. Himigi eut juste d'esquiver en balançant son corps sur le côté. Il manqua de trébucher. La lame de Taishigi frappa le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Le coeur de la petite fille se sera. Seul ses yeux dépassaient de la roche et ils étaient écarquillés d'effroi. Son frère n'avait aucune chance face à cette masse musculaire spécialisé dans le combat à l'épée. Il allait se faire tuer. « Non… Ne meurs pas ! Je ne veux pas rester toute seule. Ne meurs pas ! »

Himigi se lança à l'assaut de son ami. Son épée s'abattait vers le torse non protégé de Taishigi. Mais au lieu de rencontrer la chair, elle rencontra la fer. Taishigi avait eu le temps de ramener son épée au niveau de son torse. « Merde, il est plus rapide que je le pensais. » Le deux épée se cognèrent dans une germe d'étincelles. Taishigi ne semblait pas avoir ressenti le choc alors que Himigi manqua de se casser le poignet à l'impact. Il ramena vivement son épée, voulant limiter au maximum les bras de fer. Sur ce terrain, il n'avait aucune chance. Taishigi attaqua avec une coupe horizontale. Himigi bondit en arrière et se pencha pour éviter une coupe latérale. Il tenta une pointe, mais ce fut peine perdu. Taishigi para avec son pommeau. Himigi n'en démordit pas et repartit à l'assaut, enchaînant coupe latéral, frontal, essaya de l'atteindre avec ses poings, ses pieds. Aucune ne perça la défense de Taishigi. Celui ci recula d'un pas, se mettant en position de repli. Il abaissa sa garde, indiquant qu'il voulait faire une pause. Himigi abaissa aussi son épée. Il était en sueur et avait le souffle court après seulement trois minutes de combats. _« Bon Dieu… Qu'est ce que je me suis affaibli au fil des ans. J'aurai fait ce combat il y'a quelques années, je serai encore en grande forme. »_ Taishigi détailla Himigi et son état physique ne lui échappa pas. Il lança d'une voix convaincu :

« Abandonne. Tu vois bien que tu n'as aucune chance. Tu es déjà à bout de souffle après quelques échanges. Ce que je t'ai proposé tiens toujours. Fuis ou reviens. Mais ne me force pas à la tuer.

- A la tuer, s'inquiéta Himigi. Je croyais que j'étais ta cible ? »

Taishigi se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il avait fauté.

« Tu penses vraiment que le seigneur ferait tué son fils unique. Il ne veut pas que son unique héritier meurt. »

Himigi resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Il sentit la colère affluant dans ses veines, battant dans ses tempes.

- Alors il s'est dit que si elle mourrait, je reviendrait comme un chien auprès de lui ! s'emporta t'il

- Oui, il le pense. Et ce n'est pas à moi de juger mon seigneur. »

Himigi inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'y avait que ça à faire. Il entrouvrit ses paupières et aperçut deux yeux rougi par les larmes. Il comprit que sa petite soeur avait écouté toute la conversation.

_« J'aurai préféré que tu apprennes tout ceci autrement. Excuse moi pour ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. »_

Il eut un sourire plein de joie en direction de sa petite soeur. Celle ci le remarqua et comprit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Taishigi nota lui aussi ce sourire et tourna la tête. Il aperçut la petite fille. Il ne sourit pas. Il aurait préféré éviter qu'elle n'assiste pas à ce combat. Il avait pour objectif d'immobiliser Himigi et d'aller la tuer ensuite. Mais avant ça, il avait voulu raisonné Himigi, espérant qu'il ne faudrait pas en arriver à cette extrémité. Il avait eu tort.

« Remet toi en garde Taishigi. Nous allons conclure ce combat. »

Taishigi s'exécuta. Himigi passa à l'attaque, ce que Taishigi trouva bizarre. Il para ce coup là avec aisance, son épée interceptant l'autre. Mais au lieu de se retirer, Himigi continua le bras de fer. Il y mettait toute sa force. Taishigi n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se raidir pour faire contre poids. Les deux lames frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Et contre toute attente, Himigi lâcha son épée.

Taishigi ne put contenir la force qu'il avait mit dans sa parade. Sa lame transperça Himigi de part en part. Pris d'effroi, il retira immédiatement sa lame. Mais trop tard, le mal était fait. Himigi s'écroula, non sans un dernier clin d'oeil à sa petite soeur. Elle sortit de sa cachette pour courir vers son frère. Himigi ne comprit pas ce que lui disait sa soeur. Ce n'était pour lui qu'une succession de sons intelligibles. Le sang commença à se déverser de sa plaie.

_« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce liquide chaud ? Mon sang… C'est comme être dans un bain chaud… Non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. » _

Taishigi laissa tomber son arme et tomba à genoux.

Himigi trouva la force de rire, crachant au passage beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop.

« Héhé… On dirait qu'il va falloir que tu ramènes ma petite soeur avec toi finalement. Le seigneur avait besoin d'un héritier ? La voilà. »

Il parlait d'une voix rauque, et très faible. Mais on sentait qu'il était content de ce dernier pied de nez dirigé vers son père. Mais on sentait aussi la difficulté qu'il avait eu à se détacher de sa petite soeur. Il sentit des petites mains qui palpaient son trou dans le ventre. Il ne voyait plus rien, mais il sut que c'était sa petite soeur. Il saisit une des mains avec difficulté, et parvenait à peine à la tenir. Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu et avait de plus en plus froid. Quelques larmes tombèrent sur son ventre. Il agita sa main dans le vide, cherchant ce visage habituellement si souriant. Il finit par le trouver et sécha les larmes.

« Je t'avais dit de te planquer petite idiote. Je voudrai m'excuser, je ne t'ai rien dit… Je voudrai aussi m'excuser pour ce que je viens de faire. Je t'abandonne, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour te sauver. Elle sanglotait et ne parvenait qu'à s'exprimer par intermittence.

- Mais…mais…ne me lai…sse pas. J'ai… encore… besoin de…toi. Je n'ai… pas bien… compris ton histoire de… chakra il faut… que tu… m'expliques. »

Elle sanglotait et ne parvenait qu'à s'exprimer par intermittence. Himigi sourit à ses derniers mots.

« On dirait que tu vas devoir trouver toute seule. Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi… Mais ne me laisse pas. »

Il était mort, mais sa main tenait encore le poignet de sa petite soeur.

« Ne me laisse pas… Ne me laisse pas… Ne me laisse pas… Ne me laisse pas. »

A chaque qu'elle prononça ses mots, sa voix perdit en puissance, mais elle continua. Il était mort, elle le savait. Pourtant, une part d'elle même pensait que si elle continuait de lui parler, il allait guérir et se relever. Alors elle continuait jusqu'à ce que Taishigi matérialise cette pensée qu'elle voulait insaisissable.

« Ca suffit, il est mort. »

Elle nia cette évidence de toute ses forces.

« Non, non, non… Il ne peut pas mourir… C'est mon frère. Il ne peut pas mourir… Non, non, non… »

Taishigi la saisit, pour la calmer. Mais elle se déroba à ses bras. Taishigi la ressaisit, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à le tenir. Elle émettait comme une aura puissante, qui lui conférait une puissance qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir. Mais cette puissance allait et revenait, comme si elle ne la maîtrisait pas. Taishigi essaya une énième fois de la saisir, mais ce fut peine perdu. Elle était trop forte pour lui.

_« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Une gamine comme elle ne devrait pas pouvoir me résister. Et puis elle émet comme une aura destructrice comme certains spécialistes en art martiaux. »_

Son raisonnement ne put être poussé plus loin. Une voix tonna derrière lui :

« C'est bon ? Vous avez tué la petite fille et assommé le fils de notre seigneur ? »

C'était son adjudant, un type pas très vif, mais très serviable et combatif. Cependant, cela remit les idée de Taishigi en place. Il était le chef et devait se comporter comme tel. Lorsqu'il vit la scène, il s'exclama :

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Le fils est mort ! Mais qu'est ce qu'on va dire à notre seigneur ? On est dans la mouise ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »

Il parlait d'une petite voix aiguë, qui exaspéra au plus haut point Himigi.

- Mais tais toi ! cria t'il. Tu ne vois pas que cette petite fille est en état de choc.

- Et alors ? Nous allons la tuer de toute façon, alors qu'elle soit en état de choc ou pas, on s'en fout non ? »

Le poing de Taishigi s'écrasa sur son visage, l'envoyant cracher une dent par terre.

« Mais tu ne comprend pas ? Himigi a donné sa vie en échange de celle de cette petite fille. Tu es trop stupide pour comprendre ? »

L'adjudant se releva, un filet de sang passant au travers de son sourire, comme de l'eau souillé à travers une plaque d'égout. Le coup semblait l'avoir sonné, aussi se contenta t'il d'acquiescer. Taishigi reprit.

« Va chercher un cercueil pour Himigi ainsi que qu'une charrette pour ramener son corps à son père. Et amène aussi un cheval pour la petite fille. On la prend avec nous. »

La petite fille se retourna pour observer cette masse musculaire. Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux, comme pour dire : « Viens me chercher si tu peux ? » Taishigi ne se fit pas prier et l'assomma du dos de la main.

Son adjudant revint avec un cheval, une charrette et plusieurs hommes qui étaient resté en retrait sous les ordres du capitaine. Il posa la petite fille sur le cheval et l'attacha pour l'empêcher de tomber, et surtout éviter toute tentative de fuite. Elle l'avait un fort caractère et Taishigi préférait de ne pas tenter le diable.

Plus loin, au sommet de la montagne, un homme avec des yeux de feu avait observé la scène en silence, une pipe se consumant toute seule sans qu'il n'eut jamais tiré dessus. Il marmonna quelques mots pour lui même.

« Intéressante cette gamine. Affaire à suivre.»

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre. Lorsque je regarde en arrière, je ne comprend pas comment je suis passé de " Sasuke, il faut que tu épouses Sakura " à ça ! Comme quoi, Stephen King a peut être raison. J'avais déjà le scénario en tête depuis longtemps, et le mariage n'était que la partie émergé du squelette. Croyant que j'allais au gré de mes inspirations, je ne faisait en faîte que creuser doucement avec un blaireau, caressant l'os et retirant la terre au fur et à mesure. Peut être que si j'avais cherché à créer une intrigue dès le début, ça aurait été comme y aller au marteau piqueur. Peut être ? Enfin…

J'avoue que je prends de gros risques avec cette histoire. Kyubi, une humaine ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous raconte cette abruti ? Et orochimaru c'est quoi ? Un gamin ? Bref, c'est vrai que c'est osé. Cependant, d'une part, j'ai cette vision des démons. Pour moi, à la base, le démon est humain, et ça s'applique à n'importe quelle religion ou autre. On ne nait pas démon, on le devient. C'est ma vision pour beaucoup de chose. Une autre vérité moins avouable, c'est que si j'avais écrit un scénario avec la vie d'un démon, j'avais peur de retomber dans le même schéma que " neuf rêves " de Kineko. J'avais beaucoup aimé ce texte et il m'a beaucoup influencé, comme pour la description de Kyubi (quoiqu'il est normal qu'elle soit rousse) et autre.

Enfin, je dédie, sans qu'elle le sache, ce bout de chapitre à ma petite soeur.


	26. Requiem pour une naissance partie B

Chapitre 26 Requiem pour une naissance. Partie B

Un bruit de chaînes cliquetantes rythmait chacun des pas d'Orochimaru. Il ne manquait pas de sourire chaque fois que Tsunade lançait un regard inquiet en arrière. Il n'y lisait aucunement de la peur, plutôt une inquiétude sourde mêlée à une confiance peu affirmée.

_« Par contre, les trois ANBU qui me suivent, eux, transpirent la peur. Mon dieu qu'ils sont pathétiques. La peur a imbibé leur âme comme l'eau le sucre. » _

Il faillit avoir un rire bref, mais se retint. Il allait enfin accéder à la pièce qu'il avait toujours aspirée à visiter. Même lorsqu'il était dans les petits papiers du Sandaime, l'accès lui avait été formellement refusé. Et il n'était pas question de s'y infiltrer, d'une part parce que les pièges étaient de légions, d'autre part parce que se faire prendre aurait été synonyme de trahison. Non pas qu'il n'envisageât pas de fuir, déjà depuis sa prime enfance il savait qu'il quitterait Konoha, mais plutot parce que certaines de ses expériences n'avaient pas encore abouti et que les laisser en suspens lui briserait le coeur. Et ce n'était pas avec un Yondaime qui le tenait en grippe et qui en avait renforcé la protection qu'il avait espéré avoir une chance de la parcourir à son gré. Mais là, dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, il savait qu'il pourrait la visiter. Et il refusait de gâcher toutes ses chances pour un simple rictus.

Néanmoins, il savait comment rester désagréable sans dépasser la ligne.

« Avoue Princesse, posa-t'il avec douceur

- Quoi ? grogna une Tsunade qui aurait préféré que la marche se fasse en silence

- Que tu as toujours rêvé de me voir nu avec des chaînes. »

Il n'était pas tout nu, mais dévoilait son torse imberbe. La peau blanchâtre de son hôte brillait d'une lumière quasi fantomatique dans la presque obscurité du couloir. Seuls quelques rares halogènes disposaient au plafond à une distance peu stable, éclairaient le corridor de cette luminosité étrange, à mi-chemin entre le jaunâtre et le blanchâtre. Le sourire d'Orochimaru s'agrandit. Si Orochimaru se déplaçait dans cet accoutrement peu réglementaire, c'était sous ordre de la Godaime qui craignait qu'il ne cache quelconques armes ou autres matériels sous sa robe. C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait affirmé. Mais il savait que c'était une façon d'affirmer son pouvoir. Tsunade savait qu'il n'était pas friand des armes cachées.

Elle fixa Orochimaru, les sourcils froncés indiquant que s'il disait un mot de plus, son visage allait tâter de son poing. Cela ne n'effraya guère Orochimaru qui reprit de même voix.

« Il faut avouer que tu as toujours eu ce côté dominatrice. Ça devait être le pied avec Dan, n'est-ce pas Princ… »

Ladite Princesse saisit Orochimaru au cou et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Je t'interdis de parler de Dan, cracha-t'elle, le visage déformé par la haine. La colère affluait et refluait le long de son épine dorsale.

- Très bien, répondit Orochimaru d'une voix égale, bien qu'un peu étouffé par la pression qu'exercé Tsunade sur son cou. »

Elle relâcha son ancien équipier qui glissa le long du mur, avant de retomber sur ses deux pieds. Les trois ANBU avaient observé la scène, impuissants. D'ailleurs qu'auraient-ils pu faire ? Mise à part quelques proches, tout le monde avait oublié la relation qui avait uni Dan et Tsunade. Il ne pouvait anticiper la réaction de l'Hokage. Et même s'il l'avait pu et avait voulu la stopper, en auraient-ils été capable ?

Tsunade, plus remontée que jamais, rouvrit la marche suivie par Orochimaru et les Trois ANBU.

Tsunade désactiva les pièges les uns après les autres. La plupart étaient d'une simplicité effarante, mais ils avaient le mérite d'être long et difficile à rendre inoffensif. Leur but premier était de ralentir au maximum les visiteurs impromptus et non de les blesser. De plus, les visiteurs avaient tendance à penser que tous les pièges seraient de ce type et étaient à la merci des autres pièges, bien plus complexes et cachés avec grand soin. La plupart des ninjas seraient tombés dans le panneau et seraient morts dans d'atroces souffrances.

C'est tout du moins le raisonnement que faisait Orochimaru alors qu'il traversait ce couloir qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les entrailles de Konoha.

_« Même si, moi, n'aurait eu aucun problème à parcourir ce long couloir. C'est bien ce qui me semblait. La surveillance s'est relâchée depuis la mort du Sandaime. Pas étonnant avec les pertes qu'a occasionné notre escarmouche. » _jugea Orochimaru

Ils parvinrent une demi-heure plus tard face à une lourde porte en fonte, très simple dans sa forme et ses décorations, mais au combien résistante. Orochimaru lui-même s'avoua qu'il ne connaissait pas de jutsu capable de l'ouvrir en silence.

Tsunade plongea une de ses mains dans son décolleté à la recherche de l'unique clef capable d'ouvrir cette porte. Elle ressortit une vieille clef en cuivre qui avait déjà commencé à devenir verte avec le temps et l'oxydation. Elle l'introduit dans la serrure et tourna. Un clic retentissant raisonna et l'écho rejoua cette même note plusieurs fois. La Godaime poussa la porte dans un profond grincement qui donnait la chair de poule.

Une bonne odeur de vieux parchemin remonta dans les narines d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci sourit. Il y était. Enfin.

Tsunade lui fit signe de s'approcher. Ce fut presque avec hésitation qu'il entra. Il en avait tellement rêvé qu'il voulait garder quelques secondes de plus cette intense sensation de satisfaction. De réussite.

_« Tellement d'années que je la convoite, et la voilà à portée de main. » _

Elle était l'image même qu'on se faisait de la bibliothèque. Imposante, solennelle et dégageant une forte odeur de moisie. Tsunade n'avait pour le moment pas allumé la lumière et seules les lampes extérieures à la bibliothèque, c'est-à-dire celle du couloir, éclairé la bibliothèque... Une grande partie était encore dans l'obscurité, accentuant cette impression d'immensité vide. Tsunade se dirigea vers le générateur à la droite et releva d'une main experte les différents interrupteurs. Quelques clics sonores retentirent. Il semblait évident que cette salle n'avait pas été visitée depuis longtemps et quelques ampoules avaient lâché, peu habitué. Il n'empêchait pas que les lampes en forme de chandelier sur les murs émettait une douce lumière orange, très romantique, presque intimiste.

« Nous y sommes » posa Tsunade. Un léger tremblement affleurait dans sa voix. La dernière remarque d'Orochimaru trônait encore dans son esprit.

Orochimaru acquiesça, et contempla la bibliothèque. Tsunade le fixait, cherchant la moindre note d'excitation maligne, la moindre lueur qui lui permettrait de conclure qu'Orochimaru n'était pas venu que pour filer un coup de main. Elle ne vit rien. Le visage d'Orochimaru n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une excitation enfantine.

_« Soit c'est un très bon acteur, soit… » _

Non. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un très bon acteur. Lui qui était tellement égoïste, il ne se battrait pas que par pure charité. Il avait quelque chose à gagner, mais quoi ? Elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

« Je propose que l'on fasse un rapide tour à la recherche de livre qui pourrait t'intéresser.

- Très bien Princesse. »

Tsunade lui coula un long regard.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Orochimaru

- Rien. »

En fait il y avait quelque chose. Autant lorsque Princesse sortait de la bouche de Jiraya, elle y sentait toujours une pointe d'affection, mêlée à du regret. Ils avaient fait une connerie une fois, et elle avait tout fait pour l'oublier. Pas Jiraya. Il s'y était accroché, avec cet infime espoir, mais cela importait peu. Il continuait toujours de l'appeler princesse. Mais lorsque ce même mot ressortait de la bouche d'Orochimaru, on y lisait une pointe de dégoût, de haine et, assez bizarrement, de complicité. Cela devait venir du fait qu'ils ont formé une belle équipe pendant longtemps, et Orochimaru ne pouvait l'oublier. On ne pouvait l'oublier. Le nombre de mission ensemble, le nombre de fois où il s'était mutuellement sauvé la vie. Un monstre n'en reste pas moins humain.

_« C'est ça qui le rend effrayant. » _

Orochimaru marcha devant et passa en revue les différents rayons de la bibliothèque, lisant les uns après les autres les titres des livres, demandant parfois à ce qu'on retire la poussière pour qu'il puisse les lire.

Cela prit une heure. Une fois qu'ils eurent arpenté les nombreux rayons et qu'ils furent de retour aux points de départs, Tsunade se laissa tomber sur l'unique fauteuil de l'unique table de toute la salle. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on savait que cette salle ne pouvait être visité, du moins en théorie, que par l'Hokage. Tsunade posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur Orochimaru, et envisagea pour la première fois les conséquences de ses actes sur le plan politique. Le conseil allait sans aucun doute s'étouffer lorsqu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Ne parlons pas de la réaction des habitants, des différents clans qui s'insurgeraient contre un Hokage devenu totalement sénile. Et il ne fallait pas oublier le fameux Danzo. Qu'était-il en train de manigancer. Comme si c'était le bon moment pour faire face à une guerre interne en plus qu'une guerre externe. Elle doutait qu'aucun Hokage n'eût affronté de cas pareil. C'est sur un ton pour le moins désagréable qu'elle parla à un Orochimaru fort pensif.

« Alors, tu as trouvé un livre intéressant ? »

Orochimaru se tourna doucement. Son regard émeraude plongea dans le regard noisette de la Godaime. Et il sourit. Il sourit d'un sourire carnassier.

« Il se pourrait bien que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Un livre n'a pas sa place ici.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire qu'il y'a un livre qui ne provient pas de cette bibliothèque. »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils

« Explique toi. De quoi est ce que tu me parles ?

- Je pense que quelqu'un a volé un livre dans la bibliothèque d'Ieyasu Inoue, l'actuel seigneur du pays du feu. »

Sur le visage de Tsunade se lisait l'incompréhension. Elle fronça les sourcils à un tel point que ça en devenait presque comique.

« Deux questions. Comment sais-tu que ce livre provient de la bibliothèque d'Ieyasu Inoue ? Et je croyais que sa bibliothèque était intouchable.

- Toutes les tranches de ses livres de sa bibliothèque sont peintes en jaune. Cet homme n'a aucun respect pour les livres. »

Son visage exprimait un dégoût que Tsunade avait rarement lu.

« Quant à la prétendue inviolabilité de sa bibliothèque, j'y ai moi-même fait plusieurs escales sans difficulté. Mais il est vrai qu'elle reste peu accessible. »

Un long silence suivit les dires d'Orochimaru. Mis à part le bruit de la respiration de Tsunade, rien ne venait entacher cette atmosphère.

« Où as-tu vu ce livre ? reprit l'Hokage

- Au fond de la troisième allée, deuxième étages. »

Tsunade marcha d'un pas lent en direction de ce livre. Elle le repéra du premier coup d'oeil. Il est vrai qu'une tranche jaune est quelque chose d'assez visible. Étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas tilté lors de leur premier passage. Mais c'était la dernière rangée qu'ils avaient parcourue, et la lassitude l'avait déjà envahi. Le fait de voir de la paperasse à longueur de journée avait sans doute eu son mot à dire.

Elle saisit le livre avec fermeté, et regarda la couverture.

« Requiem pour une naissance… murmura t-elle. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Le requiem est un chant pour les morts, alors qu'elle est son rapport avec la naissance ? »

Elle ouvrit la première la page. Le nom de l'auteur avait disparu, ou non… L'encre avait pâli à un tel point qu'elle s'était fondue avec la page. Et toute tentative de déchiffrage semblait vaine. Elle feuilleta les pages qui suivirent. Le texte semblait avoir été écrit il y'a fort longtemps. Ce n'était ni l'état du livre, ni l'écriture délavée qui permet à Tsunade de conclure. Au contraire. Le livre était en parfait état, et mis à part quelques mots, (_souvent un nom _nota la Godaime) tout était aussi lisible que si le texte avait été écrit la veille. C'était le texte et les mots en eux-mêmes qui lui permettait d'en déduire l'âge. Tsunade n'arrivait pas à lire une phrase en entière sans buter sur un mot, un groupe de mot, voire la phrase en entière. C'était du vieux Konohanien.

_« Orochimaru devrait pouvoir le lire. » _

Elle retourna en direction du sannin, le livre à la main et le posa sur la table, fixant Orochimaru.

« Lis-le-moi maintenant qu'il a l'air de t'intéresser. »

« Continue ton histoire, Kyubi, murmura une petite voix »

Un filet de sang au bord des lèvres, une respiration haletante, les bras entravé par des chaînes, des empreintes plus ou moins récentes de coups, quelques de côtes de fêlés. « _Elle a changé. Beaucoup changé. À l'exception d'une chose… Son regard. Un regard qui vous défie, un regard qui vous conseille de la tuer avant qu'elle ne le fasse. _»

Taishigi, hirsute et sale, les bras croisés, le dos droit, observait la petite soeur de son ami de l'autre côté des barreaux. Alors âgée de dix-huit, elle était devenue belle, très belle. Des hommes n'hésiteraient pas à tout donner pour un simple regard, un simple sourire. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais souri. Depuis que son frère était mort, elle n'avait pas souri.

C'était ce tout du moins ce qu'on lui avait rapporté. Lui venait de rentrer d'une guerre qui avait pris dix ans de sa vie, et qui avait emporté la moitié de son armée. Lors de son retour, sa punition avait été moins sévère que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il devait _juste _mener l'armée du seigneur, alors en guerre contre des peuples situés au nord, dans des régions très froides. Il avait serré les dents et accepté. Ça avait été dur. Il avait souvent été confronté la mort, jusqu'à en sentir sa faux sous son cou. Mais il avait tenu. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il souhaitait revoir sa femme et ses enfants. Sauf que sa famille avait péri durant les grandes épidémies, huit ans après son départ. Il venait tout juste de l'apprendre de la bouche de son seigneur. Son visage était resté impassible devant le seigneur, la seule chose qui laissait transparaître son trouble était un léger tremblement de la main, aussi avait-il pris soin de garder les mains dans le dos. Le seigneur n'y avait vu que du feu. Presque fut-il heureux de voir que le capitaine de sa garde était capable de prendre de telles nouvelles avec détachement. Cependant, alors que Taishigi traversait l'antichambre, il fut en proie à un terrible abattement. Son visage se décomposa, ses mains se mirent à trembler et tout son corps fut agité de soubresauts spasmodiques. Les gardes avaient été forcés de le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre. Il l'avait posé sur un fauteuil, où il était resté hébété pendant de longues minutes, puis peu à peu, son visage avait repris des couleurs, son regard s'était fait plus assuré. Il quitta l'antichambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, rassurant les gardes en disant que tout allait bien. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers un bar, où il avait entrepris de se bourrer méthodiquement la gueule. Il n'avait repris conscience que le lendemain, à quelques pas du bar d'où il avait sans doute était expulsé. Ne connaissant plus personne dans la ville, sa maison était vide. Il avait cherché à voir celle qui était quelque part à l'origine de sa déchéance. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle séjournait dans les cachots du palais. Il s'en était enquis auprès du garde qui survellait les cachots.

« Je croyais pourtant qu'en tant qu'unique héritière de la lignée, elle allait plutôt vivre dans le palais et non dans le cachot.

- Pour sûr, chef. Mais on voit que ça fait longtemps que vous êtes pas rentré. Elle en est quand même à sa soixantième tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de notre bon seigneur. »

La garde avait une voix nasillarde, un brin agaçante. Elle donnait mal au crâne, mais Taishigi mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool.

« Soixantième ? Pourquoi notre seigneur ne l'a-t-il pas fait exécuté dès la première fois, ou ne l'a-t-il pas gardé en prison. Parce que je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait mis sur place autant d'assassinats depuis sa cellule.

- Ben en fait, notre seigneur, il la fait libéré toujours un mois après sa tentative. Parait qu'il n'a jamais autant en forme que depuis qu'elle est arrivé et qu'elle tente de le tuer.

- Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama Taishigi. »

Le garde eut un regard bizarre, où l'on pouvait lire de la vexation.

« Non, chef, je plaisante pas. Au départ, paraît qu'il ignorait la petite. Mais un jour, au cours d'un repas, son goûteur est mort dans en se tenant le ventre. Il était comme ça, debout en train de manger, puis pouf (il mima quelqu'un en train de s'effondrer) il est tombé. On s'est rendu compte que c'était elle (il avait accentué le "elle" comme pour témoigner de sa surprise) qui avait mis du poison de la nourriture. Paraît que depuis ce jour, le seigneur est en pleine forme. Il dit que jamais il se serait attendu à avoir une fin de règne aussi amusante. Il a d'ailleurs d'ores et déjà annoncé que quelques soit la façon dont il mourrait, ce serait elle qui hériterait du trône. » Il ajouta après une pause. « Parait aussi que ça a fait du remous dans la haute société. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que cette fille qu'ils ont tous traitée de bâtarde obtienne le trône par des moyens aussi bizarres.

- Je crois que quiconque ne s'attendait pas à ça. Euh… Je voudrais aller la visiter.

- Pas de problème chef. Je vous y conduis. »

Et il était devant elle, et à sa grande surprise, il était intimidé. Il lui en voulait, elle lui en voulait.

« Que me veux l'assassin de mon frère ? »

La voix était rauque et mélodieuse. Taishigi trouva qu'elle allait à merveille avec son physique.

« Je ne te veux rien du tout. Je suis venu mû par la curiosité. Soixante tentatives de meurtre ? Il faut dire que ce n'est pas mal.

- Pourtant je n'ai eu que des échecs. Mais je sais bien qu'un jour je réussirai.

- Je n'en doute pas. Et quand bien même tu échoues, le temps réussirait. »

Un long silence suivit cette dernière tirade. Il parlait comme deux vieux amis, usant du tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte. Mais il éprouvait une haine tenace l'un vers l'autre. Personne ne comprendrait pas cette relation.

« Dis-moi ce que tu es venu faire. Il y'a autre chose que la curiosité qui t'a poussée à venir. Pourquoi n'est-tu pas avec ta famille ? J'ai cru entendre que tu venais tout juste de rentrer. »

Nouveau silence. Taishigi le brisa.

« Me croirais-tu si je te disais que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse dans cette ville.

- Oui. J'ai appris pour ta famille. J'en ai parlé pour te blesser. »

Encore un silence. Leur conversation était pour le moins décousue. Il n'avait rien à se dire malgré les années qui les séparaient. « _Je n'aurai pas dû venir ici _» songea Taishigi. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la saluer, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Taishigi se retourna prestement, et fit face à un homme d'une trentaine d'année, mal rasé, une pipe fumante à la main. Et avec des yeux de braises.

« Sir Taishigi, lança-t'il d'une voix joviale, quel plaisir de rencontrer un homme de votre stature.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répliqua Taishigi méfiant.

- Oh, et bien… On me connaît sous divers nom, mais le plus courant est Juubi. »

La future Kyubi tiqua lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom. Cela se caractérisa par un froncement de sourcil, avec une légère mise en retrait.

- Juubi ? répéta Taishigi, d'une voix circonspecte

- Tout à fait. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien nous laisser. Je souhaiterais discuter avec cette jeune fille.

- En quel honneur ? Que je sache les visites sont interdites.

- Disons que j'ai une dérogation. »

Une voix s'éleva derrière Taishigi.

« Laissez-le ! »

Taishigi se tourna. Il la fixa et s'apprêta à répliquer qu'il était de son devoir d'assurer à la sécurité des prisonniers, et qu'il ne connaissait aucun Juubi, mais quelque chose dans son regard le dissuada. C'était un regard qui lui conseillait de fuir, de courir sans s'arrêter. Taishigi n'en avait jamais vu des comme ça, même pendant sa campagne dans le nord. Il déglutit, et acquiesça.

« Très bien. »

Il sortit, non sans poser un dernier regard méfiant sur l'inconnu, à travers l'atmosphère qui peu à peu s'emplissait d'une fumée nacrée. Lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme retentit, Juubi s'approcha de la cellule.

« Enfin je vous rencontre. Vous savez… Ça va faire longtemps que je vous observe. »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Allons, discutons un peu, je vous ai observé pendant dix ans.

- Je sais qui vous êtes. »

Le sourire de Juubi devint carnassier.

« Ah oui ?

- Oui. J'ai trouvé des écrits de mon frère. Il parlait d'un démon qui est apparu sur Terre il y'a mille ans. Un démon qui aurait changé de nom au fil des siècles, passant de Ichibi, Gobi, Kyubi et enfin Juubi. »

Ce fut au tour de Juubi de se taire. Il se contenta de fixer sa pipe. Après une bonne minute, il dit :

« Continuez. Vous êtes sur la voie.

- Mon frère a réussi à retracer ton histoire à l'aide d'écrits et de gravures. Qui a fait chuter l'empire de Kengi Ghan à cause d'une information erronée ? Qui a vendu Joachim Vrist quelques sous d'or ? Sur tous les écrits, on entend parler d'un homme aux yeux de feu. On trouve toujours à la source des plus grandes catastrophes un homme aux yeux de feu. En un mot, le Mal. Oui, le mal, vous êtes le Mal, le Yang, l'Impur. Ou plutôt son incarnation physique. »

Juubi partit d'un rire tonitruant.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison. Je suis le Mal. Mais oseriez vous dire que tous ceux qui sont contre moi sont le Bien ? Qu'est ce donc que le bien et le mal ? Est ce une même chose par laquelle nous témoignons avec rage notre impuissance et la passion d'atteindre à l'infini par les moyens même les plus insensés ? Ou bien sont-ce deux choses différentes ? Imaginons que je ne fusse pas intervenu en faisant chuter l'empire de Kengi Ghan. Cet homme était un brillant stratège, ne possédant aucun égal de par le monde. Il l'aurait mis à sa botte sans la moindre difficulté. Et aujourd'hui, ce ne serait pas votre père à la tête de ce royaume, mais bien une descendance de Kengi Ghan. Je suis le Mal oui. Mais je suis un Mal nécessaire. Je ne fais que rétablir l'équilibre. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'éliminer les hommes trop puissants pour leur époque. Un contre-pouvoir est nécessaire.

- Aucun mal n'est nécessaire. Et la mort de Joachim ? Etait-ce un mal nécessaire ? Si les écrits disent vrai, il n'a jamais porté tort à quiconque.

- C'est vrai. Mais son potentiel était inquiétant. Il était bien trop en avance pour l'époque. Et puis, je lui ai filé un sacré coup de main. Jamais il n'aurait atteint l'éternité si je n'avais pas été là. Il ne serait resté qu'un homme parmi les autres. Jamais il n'aurait accédé au rang de semi-divinité.

- Qu'importent les raisons, un meurtre reste un meurtre. »

Juubi secoua la tête, comme déçu par cette phrase.

« En voilà des mots pour une personne qui en est à sa soixantième tentative de meurtre. Vous pensez être plus pur que moi ? Peut-être n'avez vous pas commis autant de crimes que moi, mais peut-être est-ce parce que vous n'avez pas vécu autant que moi. Qui sait comment vous seriez comporté à ma place ? »

Elle parut prise au dépourvu. Juubi avait réussi à briser sa carapace.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Vraiment ? En quoi est ce différent ? Parce qu'il est à l'origine de la mort de votre frère ? Voyons, dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à me reprocher. Kengi Ghan a pillé, violé et tué. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. À ce propos, envisagez vous de tuer Taishigi maintenant qu'il a perdu toute sa famille ? Ou non, suis je bête ? Peut-être aviez-vous seulement envisagé de tuer sa famille et de le laisser en vie ? Comme il avait fait avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit. Qui ne dit mot consent.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Sa voix tremblait plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Juubi avait vu juste. Elle avait peut-être émis de façon hypothétique l'idée de tuer la famille de Taishigi. Mais la maladie lui avait en quelque sorte coupée l'herbe sous le pied. Et puis, ça n'avait été une idée jetée l'air. Jamais elle ne serait passée à l'acte. Mais elle l'avait _envisagé _. Elle avait envisagé de tuer des personnes qui n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Est ce que ça faisait d'elle un monstre ?

« _Non, non… Je l'ai juste envisagé. Jamais je n'aurai fait ça. Jamais. Du moins, je l'espère. _»

Oui elle l'espérait.

« Pourquoi suis je ici ? (il marqua une pause de quelques secondes, comme s'il avait oublié et farfouillé dans sa mémoire.) Ah oui. Vous avez un pouvoir intéressant. Pourtant, vous n'en avez jamais usé.

- Un pouvoir ? Quel pouvoir ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà oublié. Vous avez une habilité naturelle à user du chakra. Peut-être que si vous aviez travaillé ce don au lieu de vous entêter à élaborer des tentatives de meurtres toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres, alors vous seriez capable à l'heure qu'il est de manipuler les éléments sans la moindre difficulté.

- De manipuler les éléments ? Le chakra ? Mais que… comment… je n'ai jamais usé de chakra de ma vie.

- On va mettre sur le contrecoup de la mort de votre frère. Juste après sa mort, votre corps émettait du chakra. C'est ce chakra qui a empêché Taishigi de vous saisir. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce que disait Juubi lui rappelait quelque chose. Un sentiment de puissance, d'inviolabilité. L'impression de ne faire qu'un avec le monde qui l'entourait. Et puis, cette énergie qui coulait en dehors de son corps, cette énergie semblable à un nuage de fumée, cette énergie dans laquelle elle baignait comme dans un lac.

« _C'était donc ça le chakra ? _»

« Je vois que ça vous rappelle quelque chose, reprit Juubi. Tant mieux. Et bien voyez-vous, je suis en train de me créer une petite armée. Il me manque un membre alors je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être en faire partie. Vous en avez les compétences.

- Et qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai ? Pourquoi vous rejoindrai-je ? J'ai peut-être fait partie de vos plans, mais vous n'avez jamais fait partie des miens.

- Tu parles de tuer le seigneur et de prendre sa place ? Je peux t'y aider. J'ai l'intention de te fournir plus de pouvoir qu'aucun homme n'en a jamais eu. Tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux. Le monde sera à tes pieds.

- Et moi aux votre, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est à peu près ce que j'avais en tête. Mais réfléchissez bien. Quand je parle d'avoir plus de pouvoir que tout homme, je n'exagère pas. Je n'ai moi-même jamais essayé, mais je pense qu'avec le chakra, il est possible de ressusciter les morts. »

Elle resta interdite. Les dents de Juubi prenaient la forme de crocs. Il savait qu'elle allait dire oui.

« Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu. Laissez- moi vingt-quatre heures. »

Juubi était surpris mais il ne laissait rien transparaître. Il pensait qu'elle allait dire oui tout de suite.

_Voilà qui rend cette fille d'autant plus attrayante _, songea Juubi, puis il reprit.

« Très bien. À demain alors. »

Il sortit, sa pipe toujours à la main mais depuis longtemps consumée.

Malgré ses bras enserrés de chaînes, elle réussit à avoir suffisamment de mou pour que son pouce rejoigne ses incisives. C'était un tic qu'elle avait pris tout petit déjà lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

« _Est ce possible… Est ce possible que je puisse te revoir grand frère ? Est ce que j'ai une chance de revoir un jour ton sourire mi-moqueur mi-sérieux ? En ai-je le droit ? Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Dis moi Grand frère, dis-moi. _»

Elle parlait, elle parlait. Mais comme toujours, le ciel se taisait. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé bon de s'inquiéter pour une petite fille comme elle.

« _Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? D'un côté, c'est le Mal en personne, mais de l'autre, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort, c'est un mal nécessaire. Non arrête ! Je ne me suis quand même pas laissé influencer par ses paroles. Mon frère avait souligné au stylo rouge le terme de mal. Mais si je peux le revoir, le caresser… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Dois-je devenir un démon ? Mais pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'une armée. Et ma vengeance dans tout ça ? Si ce qu'il me dit est vrai, j'aurai tout pouvoir pour l'achever, mais est ce que je veux vraiment ? Est ce que je veux vraiment tuer le seigneur ? Est ce que je veux vraiment tuer Taishigi ? Qu'est ce que ferait mon frère à ma place. Je suis sûr qu'il refuserait. Mais si j'étais mort à cause du seigneur, qu'aurait-t'il fait ? _»

« Grand frère, aide-moi. »

Elle s'endormit sur ses paroles.

Une odeur de tabac la réveilla.

« Vous avez décidé ? »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui s'adressait à elle. Elle se contenta de répondre d'un ton assez froid :

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit vingt-quatre heures ?

- Mais cela fait vingt-quatre heures. Le soleil vient de se coucher. »

Elle entrouvrit une paupière et s'assura des dires de Juubi en regardant par l'unique ouverture de sa cellule. Il disait vrai. Dans sa surprise, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire de Juubi. Celui-ci avait usé d'un jutsu pour la forcer à dormir. Ainsi elle avait moins eu le temps de poser le pour et le contre, et vu l'état d'instabilité psychique qu'il avait insinué en elle, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait que dire oui.

« Alors qu'avez-vous décidé ? Vous me devez une réponse, non ?

- C'est vrai. Et bien, je… j'accepte. »

Elle avait répondu d'un ton las. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était de son envie de revoir son frère

« À la bonne heure. Bon, je vais te défaire tes chaînes et nous allons nous isoler quelque temps dans la forêt.

- Attends ! Avant ça je voudrais que tu répondes à une question. Pourquoi avez-vous tant besoin d'une armée ?

- Mais pour conquérir le monde évidemment.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire… À vous entendre, on a l'impression que vous avez déjà le monde dans le creux de la main. On a l'impression que vous avez tout pouvoir, que rien ne vous est impossible. Vous avez fait chuter des empires, des hommes que l'on disait intouchables. Vous avez provoqué des sécheresses, des inondations. Vous avez sans doute tué par pur plaisir, vous devez pouvoir faire ressusciter qui bon vous semble. Alors pourquoi ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ce démon, Juubi prit un air grave.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu étais sur Terre ? Comment tu es arrivé sur Terre ? Moi, j'ai trouvé mes réponses il y'a longtemps. Je pense que je suis ce qui apparaît quand l'Homme en vient à douter de lui-même. Au départ l'Homme ne doutait pas. Il avait confiance en chacun de ses actes, en tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais ça a changé au fil des millénaires. De plus l'Homme émet du chakra sans s'en rendre compte. Normalement, ce chakra est blanc et pur, et c'est ce chakra qui fait que l'on se sent bien dans certain lieu alors qu'on ne connaît personne. Ces lieux respirent la joie de vivre. En fait, on ne fait que sentir inconsciemment ce chakra blanc et pur. Mais lorsque l'Homme doute de ses propres actions, qu'il est en discorde avec les siens, il émet un chakra noir, invisible. Au fil des ans, ça m'a donné, moi. Je ne suis que de l'énergie négative, un pur résidu de chakra ayant pris forme et conscience. J'ai pris conscience que je devais être le Mal pour le bien de l'humanité. J'ai fait mon job, j'ai renversé des empires, des pays, des hommes. Mais je me suis lassé. Passer mille ans à détruire ce que les hommes ont créé, même si je suis le Mal, j'ai fini par m'ennuyer. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Alors je me suis interrogé sur ce que je devais faire, pourquoi j'étais là. Mon travail de contre-puissance ne me satisfaisait pas, et j'ai compris que c'était vain, car l'homme n'assumerait jamais ces actes et il aurait toujours besoin de moi. Alors j'ai pris une décision. (Son air grave disparut et un large sourire fendit son visage) Je vais prendre le contrôle de cette planète. Les Hommes ont voulu le mal, ils l'auront. Je vais faire ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Ils sont trop lâches pour assumer leurs actes. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un de suffisamment fort à leur tête. Je vais créer un monde à mon image. C'est la seule réponse à la raison de mon existence. Je vais conquérir le monde et tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route périront. Point à la ligne. Alors, es-tu toujours d'accord pour me suivre ?

- Je… (pense à ton frère, lui susurra une petite voix dans le creux de son esprit. ) Je… (pense à ton frère, pense à ton frère) Je… (imagine que tu le sers dans tes bras. Et puis, qu'est ce qui te retient ici ? Tous t'ont traitée de bâtarde, depuis le début tu sais que tu n'as rien à faire ici.) Je veux revoir mon frère… Je suis prêt à tout pour ça, même si je dois faire équipe avec toi. Rien ne me retient ici de toute façon. »

Juubi tapa dans les mains comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un tour de magie.

« Parfait. »

Il posa sa main droite sur un barreau qui fondit en une seconde. Il réitéra la même opération avec les différents barreaux jusqu'à tant qu'il est suffisamment de place pour passer sans avoir à se tortiller. Il en fit de même avec les chaînes au poignet et une minute après, ils étaient dehors. Elle mit ses mains devant les yeux, aveuglés par le soleil bas qui irradiait de sa lumière orange. Juubi marchait en tête.

« Suis- moi, dit-il simplement. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, puis s'y engouffrèrent ignorant la nuit.

Aucun son ne résonnait dans cette clairière, qui fut quelques minutes plus tôt, un bout de forêt. Les herbes et les arbres semblaient pourrir où que Juubi passait. Il y régnait cette odeur fade, nécrosée, plus forte que celle du pus.

« _La mort. C'est cette odeur que répand maintenant Juubi. _» conclut-elle.

Tous les animaux semblaient avoir fui les environs. Ils étaient seuls, dans un lieu que Juubi avait rendu inaccessible.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? questionna-t'elle

- Je vais d'abord réveiller tes capacités latentes, ensuite je vais te manger. »

Elle recula de quelques pas.

« Attendez, ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu.

- C'est un passage obligé. Tu dois renaître pour devenir démon. Pour ça, il faut que tu meures une première fois. N'aie crainte, tu ne vas rien sentir. (du moins pendant les premières minutes, ajouta-t'il en aparté. ) Je me dois aussi d'ajouter deux choses. Primo, il faut que tu choisisses un animal en totem. Deusio, sache que ton nom n'existera plus que dans ton esprit. Personne ne pourra l'entendre, lorsque tu l'écriras, il se fondra dans la page. Ton nom n'existe plus à partir du moment où tu deviens un démon, c'est d'accord ?

- Oui. »

Juubi acquiesça.

« Très bien, commençons par choisir ton totem. Quel animal choisis tu ? »

Elle s'assit dans les herbes mortes, enfonça ses mains dans sa tête. Une minute plus tard, elle sortit sa tête.

« Le renard.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Juubi

- C'est un animal rusé. Pour moi qui est passé des mois à mettre en place des tentatives de meurtres, il me convient à merveille.

- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs avec ta couleur de cheveux…

- Et vous, quel animal êtes-vous ?

Quel est l'animal qui domine tous les autres ?

- Le lion…

- Tout à fait. Bien je crois qu'il est temps. Au revoir, . Place à Ichibi. »

Juubi se métamorphosa. Peu à peu son visage s'aplatit pour laisser place à une face de lion. Ses cheveux prirent l'apparence d'une crinière, son corps s'allongea et il gagna en volume. Il faisait près de cinq mètres de haut, et dix queues battaient chacune à son rythme derrière lui.

Elle ne cria pas lorsqu'elle Juubi l'avala.

Voilà le nouveau chap. Bon, il a un jour de retard, mais je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à écrire une scène. Le passage où Juubi rentre dans la prison pour voir Kyubi m'a filé un sacré mal de crâne. J'avais bien en tête l'arrivé de Juubi et tout, mais après, zob. Dans la première mouture de ce chap, Taishigi meurt. C'est net, précis, et ça prend trois lignes. C'était stylé, ça avait le mérite de surprendre le lecteur, surtout que je m'étais coltiné un résumé de ses dernières années avec la mort de la famille. Bon, je disais que c'était sympa et tout, mais ça m'avait bousillé ma scène. Je ne savais pas du tout comment Kyubi devait réagir après ça. Elle a été tour à tour hystérique, froide, j'en foutiste, chaleureuse. Voyant que ça ne me menait nul part, j'ai répris ce passage depuis le début et ça donne un résultat que j'aime assez bien.

Tout ça pour dire que c'est pas un hobby de tout repos.


	27. Requiem pour une naissance partie C

Chapitre 27 : Requiem pour une naissance Partie C

†

Un cri. Le garde, la tête affalée sur son épaule se réveilla en sursaut. Il marmonna quelques mots, témoignant de sa surprise. Des hein, des quoi et autres qu'est ce qui passe fusèrent à travers le couloir. Il secoua sa tête puis s'asséna une baffe pour se maintenir éveiller. Ou en donner l'illusion.

D'un geste habile, il se lissa la moustache et se frotta les yeux. Il se leva puis marcha d'un pas lourd en direction de l'unique cellule de la salle. On disait cellule, n'ayant pas d'autre terme pour désigner une salle sans fenêtre, où le peu de lumière provenait d'une ampoule grésillante au plafond. L'unique porte était en fonte et cernée de sceaux. À vrai dire, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la cellule sans jeter un coup d'oeil par le judas. Ce que fit le garde.

Il souleva le cache du judas et son regard se posa sur la cellule. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis lança un « merde » retentissant. L'ampoule avait lâché. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'ampoule avait décidé de lâcher.

Ce fut avec le même pas lourd qu'il se dirigea à l'autre bout du couloir, puis qu'il pressa le bouton rouge de l'unique interphone de l'aile. Il y eut un grésillement assez étrange, comme si quelqu'un passait avec un aimant à côté des hauts parleurs.

Le grésillement dura quelques secondes, puis il s'arrêta. Le garde fronça les sourcils, se demandant si ce détail était à reporter au centre de contrôle. Il décida que non. Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord il allait parler de l'ampoule. L'interphone était vétuste. S'il signalait le grésillement, tout ce qu'il risquait, c'était d'attraper une réputation de trouillard. Il s'éclaircit la voix d'un petit toussotement puis lança d'une voix claire :

« Ici Eishiki, du secteur F3. L'ampoule de la cellule a sauté. Si vous vouliez bien activer l'éclairage secondaire, ça m'arrangerait. Ça a crié. Je voudrais voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Quelques secondes de flottement s'écoulèrent et le grésillement réapparut. Mais avant qu'Eishiki ait eu le temps d'y penser, il obtint une réponse.

« Ici centre de contrôle. Éclairage secondaire activé, vous pouvez vérifier. » La personne à l'autre du bout de l'appareil marqua une légère pause comme s'il hésitait sur ce qu'il allait dire. « Faites bien gaffe quand même. On ne sait pas de quoi c'est capable. »

Eishiki grogna quelque chose qu'il ressemblait vaguement à un oui, puis il coupa court à la communication. Il savait qu'il devait faire gaffe. Il savait également que cette chose était capable de tout. Il savait tout ce qu'il devait savoir à l'exception d'un truc. Le fait de renverser son café sur le Raikage valait-il une telle punition ? On l'avait consigné à ce rôle de gardien, lui, un chuunin hautement qualifié. Là, ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas quitté ce couloir, la nourriture arrivant pour lui et son prisonnier à horaire plus ou moins régulière.

_« C'est pas une punition ! C'est une torture ! conclut-il» _

Il soupira. Son soupir était bref, semblable à un livre qui se referme brusquement. Il se porta jusqu'à la cellule et nota que la lumière filtrait par l'embrasure de la porte.

_« Les mecs du centre de contrôle ont bien fait leur boulot. C'est déjà ça. » _

Son oeil se posa sur le judas. À sa grande surprise, il ne vit rien au premier coup d'oeil, alors que d'habitude, Ça se tenait juste devant lui. Il détailla la salle en entière à la recherche du moindre indice. Il ne voulait pas avoir à ouvrir la porte. Une boule d'angoisse monta en lui.

_« Non, tu as forcément mal vu. Cette chose est bardée de sceaux qui la brûlent jusqu'aux os et l'empêche de faire un mouvement sans que ça ne lâche un grognement. Il ne faut pas oublier les chaînes qui l'enserrent de partout. Il n'y a pas la moindre issue. C'est donc à l'intérieur de la cellule. » _

Il regarda de nouveau à travers le judas. Il sursauta et sauta en arrière en lâchant un cri bref.

Il avait vu un oeil. Un oeil bleu comme la mer l'avait fixé. Ça aurait pu être un oeil tout ce qu'il y'avait de plus beau s'il n'était pas parcouru par toutes ses veines sanglantes comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des mois. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas.

Et puis il y avait cette lueur dans ce regard.

_« Cette lueur de folie _, songea Eishiki. »

Le coeur battant à la chamade et le souffle haletant, il avait tout sauf l'apparence d'un chuunin bien entraîné. Mais Ça lui fichait une trouille bleue.

†

Trois queues battaient à un rythme hypnotique. Il avait chuté. La douleur l'avait stoppé net alors qu'il galopait en toute quiétude à travers la montagne. Il s'était remis sur ses quatre sabots, se servant de ses queues pour se rééquilibrer. Il observa tout son flan, à la recherche de la moindre blessure qui pourrait expliquer cette douleur. Il n'aperçut rien, si ce n'était une tache orange. Il commença à trembler. Elle lui en avait parlé et il n'avait que trop compris qu'est ce qui venait de se passer.

†

« Aïe ! s'exclama Orochimaru, levant les yeux du livre qu'il déchiffrait. »

Tsunade, qui avait écouté avec une attention qui lui était rare tout le récit de celle qui devint Kyubi, leva les yeux vers le Sannin, un brin surprise. Aucun ANBU n'avait bougé, et le sursaut de douleur d'Orochimaru ne trouvait aucune explication rationnelle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? lança t'elle, d'une voix qui se voulait détachée. »

Orochimaru lui coula un regard encore plus étrange qu'à son habitude.

« J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'appelait. »

†

Il cria. Elle aussi.

« Tu l'as ressenti ? demanda Naruto à une Kyubi tombée à genoux. »

Il ne put entendre que quelques jurons, et une phrase.

« Le salaud ! Il les appelle. »

†

Le visage éclairé par la lumière orange du soleil couchant Juubi se tenait sur le sommet de son palais, assis en tailleur, une cigarette dans la main. Il souriait.

« Tous ceux qui restent… Ils ont dû entendre mon appel. »

†

« Comment ça il les appelle ? questionna Naruto »

Kyubi prit appui sur ses mains puis se releva. Elle laissa sa tête tombée contre le grillage qui lança un ci strident comme s'il s'offensait de ce geste.

« Il appelle tous les démons, ou les jinchiruki. C'est du pareil au même.

- Mais… Mais pourquoi ? »

Kyubi lui décocha un regard indéfinissable, un regard comme Naruto n'en avait jamais vu. Crainte, excitation, folie et colère se mêlaient en un seul et même regard.

« Mais pour leur donner le choix Naruto. Pour reprendre une expression très usitée : Soit ils sont avec lui, soit ils sont contre lui. »

†

« Comment ça tu as eu l'impression qu'on t'appelait ? relança Tsunade »

Orochimaru répondit sans lever les yeux du livre.

« J'ai eu cette impression, c'est tout. »

En son for intérieur, Orochimaru pesta. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Il avait certes eu cette douleur qui s'était propagée le long de son échine dorsale, puis cette impression que quelque part quelqu'un l'appelait, mais de là à le dire tout haut…

_« Qu'importe… De toute façon, je ne risque pas grand chose. Je suis le seul à pouvoir décrypter ce texte. » _

Orochimaru se tordit légèrement le cou et il en ressortit un long et langoureux craquement, chose forte étonnante lorsque l'on connaissait la capacité élastique de son cou. Mais Orochimaru savait que ce bruit avait quelque chose de morbide qui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise… Sans doute parce que bon nombre d'entre eux avait déjà entendu ce bruit après s'être glissé dans le dos de leur cible.

Il sourit. Il avait clairement vu que les ANBU s'était un brin tendu.

« Au lieu de t'amuser à mettre tout le monde sur les nerfs, que dirais-tu de reprendre où tu t'étais arrêté ? »

†

Au départ, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle était morte. Elle avait vraiment cru que tout allait s'arrêter et que ce Juubi s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Puis il y avait eu cet instant de flottement qui avait aussi bien pu durer une minute ou bien une année. Elle avait été le déversoir d'un flot brut et ininterrompu de sensations, d'émotions. Et de douleur. Elle avait souffert comme elle n'avait jamais souffert. Ces os avait été comme arrachés puis replacés à vif. Son coeur s'était comme arrêter de battre pendant un long laps de temps, puis il avait repris, mais au lieu de pomper du sang, il avait pompé du métal en fusion. Ses yeux l'avaient brûlé comme si l'on y avait glissé du cyanure. Et puis, toutes ses émotions brutes… Compassion, gratitude, amour, fierté, bonheur, dépression, tristesse, espoir, soulagement, honte, dégoût, culpabilité, peur, anxiété, jalousie, envie, colère… Elle avait cru que jamais ça ne cesserait. Elle avait été de nombreuse fois au bord du gouffre de la folie. Elle était sans doute tombée de nombreuses fois. Mais elle avait toujours remonté la pente. Elle ne pouvait se laisser mourir ici. Elle devait venger son frère, elle devait se venger pour elle. La vengeance avait été ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie durant toutes les années qui avait suivi la mort de son frère. Ca allait encore être ce qui allait la sauver.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais elle était encore dans le noir. Et puis, il y avait cette chose qui l'entourait, avec cette texture qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer. Le dit mot

_(placentaire) _

lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle ne parvint à le saisir. C'était visqueux et gluant, dégageant une forte odeur d'acétone où se mêlaient des relents d'urine. Tout d'abord, elle essaya d'en sortir avec calme, mais ses doigts ne parvenaient à en saisir les rebords. Mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, moins elle parvenait à conserver son flegme. Elle commença à s'agiter, donnant des coups de partout et criant pour évacuer sa peur de ne jamais ressortir de ce cercueil gluant. Elle se débattit pendant une bonne heure avant de parvenir à s'épuiser. Le souffle court, elle ne parvint à se calmer qu'après deux bonnes minutes. Puis ses cris et ses coups désespérés reprirent de plus belles.

« _IDIOTE _! tonna une voix dans sa tête. _Sers toi du chakra. _»

Elle en reconnut le timbre en une seconde. C'était la voix de son frère. Elle expira et inspira lentement à plusieurs reprises, le tremblement de son corps s'estompant au fur et à mesure. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle avait pourtant peur de ne pas réussir à faire évacuer le chakra de ses pores. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle allait y arriver. C'était comme faire de flûte. Ca ne s'oubliait pas, même si son subconscient l'avait longtemps refoulé.

Peu à peu elle sentit que le chakra affluait à travers ses cavités. L'enveloppe qui l'avait enserrée pendant de longues minutes commença à fondre, se déversant à ses pieds et formant une flaque d'un liquide bleu et visqueux. Elle fixa cette flaque d'un air incrédule.

_« Alors comme ça, c'est cette chose informe qui m'a mis dans des états pareils. » _

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle déglutit, sachant pertinemment qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Heureux de voir que tu t'en es tiré. J'aurai été très désappointé si tu avais péri lors de la renaissance. Mais sans surprise, tu as dépassé tous mes espoirs. Tu es la première à en être ressorti si vite. »

Elle ne se retourna pas et ne dit rien. Elle avait ce drôle de goût dans la bouche, celui du doute. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix. S'écoula une longue minute, où elle se sentait abrutie par cette incertitude. Juubi n'avait rien dit, la laissant se murer dans un silence. Peut-être avait-il mis ce silence sur le contrecoup de la renaissance. Ou bien savait-il qu'elle allait hésiter, remettre en cause tous ce qu'elle venait faire.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que Juubi l'avait observé pendant des années, depuis le moment où il l'avait ressenti. Il n'existait pas de termes simples pour décrire ce qu'avait ressenti au moment où le chakra était ressorti de son corps. Dans un monde désespérément noir, elle était ressortie en jaune, comme la flamme d'une allumette. Il s'était téléporté la seconde d'après à proximité, et n'avait eu aucune difficulté à deviner ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Rare avaient été les petites flammes au cours du millénaire qu'il avait traversé. Les rares qu'il avait ressenties avaient en général pour origine des experts en arts martiaux, ou bien des personnalités politiques possédant un charisme hors du commun. C'étaient des personnes peu influençables. Par contre, les seuls neufs enfants qu'il avait croisés et qui bénéficiait de cette capacité faisaient maintenant partis de sa garde. Tous, sans exception. Eux avaient été facilement influençables. Il avait suffi qu'ils les croisent de temps en temps pour les pousser dans sa direction. Il était aussi intervenu de nombreuses fois pour tuer les personnes auxquels ils tenaient pour les pousser dans la voix dans la vengeance. Sa méthode ne s'éloignait que trop peu de celles d'un certain Orochimaru de nombreux siècles après.

« Tu es toujours décidé à me suivre ? »

Sa voix avait tranché comme une lame un silence devenu bien trop épais. Il avait fait sursauté la nouvelle démone.

« Oui.

- Bien… Et maintenant, que veux-tu faire ? »

†

Sang. Elle s'était allongé dans la flaque de sang de son père qu'elle venait tout juste de tuer, ou plutôt de massacrer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé en être capable. Pour elle, ce n'était devenu au fil des ans qu'un simple jeu, entre elle et lui. Le jeu venait de prendre fin et elle en était ressorti vainqueur.

_« Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. » _

Elle partit d'un puissant éclat de rire. Dans son état normal, jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir le tuer de sang-froid. Heureusement que Juubi lui avait donné la " force " d'y arriver.

Cette " force " n'avait été qu'un simple mot qu'il lui avait murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille. Après quoi, il avait laissé glisser sa langue sur son oreille, comme pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle avait été surprise, mais n'avait rien dit, alors que dans d'autres conditions, elle n'aurait pas hésité à frapper l'impudent. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Mais Juubi dégageait cette énergie brute qui faisait qu'on y réfléchissait toujours à deux fois avant de se laisser aller à ce genre de comportement.

Il lui avait murmuré un simple mot qui avait traversé les siècles pour désigner une chose universelle qui n'avait jamais changé : « sang »

Un jour, un poète a dit que le sang attire le sang. Jamais il n'avait eu autant raison qu'avec ce cas-là.

Le mot sang avait réveillé en elle des mécanismes qu'elle ignorait. Son passage par ce magma brut d'émotion avait exacerbé ses propres émotions, les avaient mis à fleur de peau. Et ce simple mot lui avait donné une soif d'hémoglobine.

Alors elle s'était dirigé vers le palais, voulant goûter à celui de son père. Car quitte à boire de ce liquide pourpre, autant commencer par celui d'un roi non ? Les gardes l'avaient laissée passer, s'écartant sur son passage et ne tenant pas compte de son apparence physique plus qu'inhabituel. En effet, ses cheveux en batailles étaient clairsemés de branches et de feuilles mortes. Quant à son corps, des monceaux de terre avaient élu résidence au niveau de ses genoux et coudes. Son long kimono orange était en lambeaux et tombait le long de ses épaules. Les gardes en avaient conclus qu'elle avait rampé dans la forêt mais pas plus. Ils ne firent aucune remarque et la laissèrent passer, ayant reçu l'ordre de lui permettre de se déplacer à sa guise dans le palais.

Elle avait enfin ouvert la porte qui lui permettait d'accéder à la salle du trône. Elle aperçut le roi qui se tenait assis sur son trône, son épée dans son fourreau, situé entre ses deux jambes et servant d'appui à ses deux bras. Il faisait son âge, c'est-à-dire la cinquantaine, et ses longs cheveux gris étaient retenus par une simple queue-de-cheval. Il arborait aussi une barbe assez courte et très effilée. Elle nota qu'il ne portait pas ses vêtements d'apparat qu'il adorait afficher à tout le monde. Non, au lieu de ça, il avait revêtu son armure frappée aux armoiries du royaume : une lance cernée d'épée qui formait un huit penché, le signe de l'infini, symbole de la prospérité de cette famille.

« _Quelle dérision _, songea la toute nouvelle Ichibi. _Rien n'est éternel. _»

Son armure était en cuir laqué, doublées de soie, pour se protéger. Cette armure plus légère lui donnait plus de possibilités de mouvements, une meilleure vision, et moins de fatigue, lui donnant un avantage par rapport à leurs adversaires. S'il était frappé par une flèche, elle pénétrait la peau et perçait la chair mais la soie n'était pas percée, simplement tirée dans la blessure. Un docteur pouvait alors facilement retirer la flèche, enveloppée du tissu, de la blessure, cela réduisait les chances d'infection et facilitait le nettoyage et le bandage de la plaie, lui permettant même parfois de retourner au combat immédiatement.

_Si le général est preux, les soldats sont braves _était son leitmotiv.

†

« Je me demandais quand nous allions enfin cesser ce jeu de cache-cache pour passer à un affrontement direct. »

Il fit lentement craquer chacune de ses phalanges et sortit l'épée de son fourreau.

« Ca ne va pas être un affrontement, répliqua t'elle, d'une voix froide. Ca va être un massacre à sens unique. »

Le seigneur remarqua qu'elle avait des canines anormalement développées.

« _Et puis cette aura maléfique qu'elle dégage… En trois jours, elle a changé… Beaucoup changé… _»

Il la fixa intensément, prêt à anticiper le moindre mouvement. De l'autre main, il sortait avec une lenteur désespérante la lame de son fourreau. Mais sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elle disparut de son champ de vision.

La lame gicla de son fourreau et fendit l'air dans un sifflement. Elle la frappa de plein fouet dans l'épaule. Du rouge éclaboussa le seigneur. Ce rouge qui représente tantôt la luxure et l'engouement des sens, tantôt la mort…

Elle posa ses yeux sur la lame qui avait pénétré sa peau. Elle ne s'enfonçait que de quelques centimètres alors que le coup avait été d'une violence peu commune. Son adversaire posa lui aussi ses yeux sur la plaie et fut étonné par la superficialité de la plaie. Il retira vivement sa lame et bondit en arrière.

« _Elle est décidément pleine de ressources. _»

La blessure cicatrisa dans un nuage de chakra rouge. Elle tourna la tête sur son côté droit, et lécha avec volupté le sang qu'il restait. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil d'une complicité si obscène qu'il sentit la chair de poule lui remonter le long des bras, puis elle sourit. Il recula d'un pas. Quelque furent les champs de bataille qu'il avait côtoyés, jamais il n'avait pu voir un sourire comme celui-là. Elle avait dévoilé tous ses crocs, et malgré le contre-jour, il put y décerner quelques gouttes de sang.

†

La règle qu'il s'était imposée était de fuir un ennemi trop fort pour lui. Cette fois, il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

†

« Tu as fini ? demanda-t'il, nonchalamment »

Il se tenait appuyé sur la pipe, sa pipe à la main. Il avait changé de vêtement et arborait maintenant un kimono blanc, en signe de deuil.

Elle se tenait allongée dans une flaque de sang, son kimono orange étant recouvert d'une mince pellicule de sang, d'un rouge plus vif que de la terre cuite, mais qui en séchant, allait s'obscurcir dans les mêmes tons de brun. Ses cheveux baignaient dans ce qui était les restes du corps de son père.

« Les gardes ont depuis longtemps fuis. Depuis que les hurlements ont commencé à vrai dire. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es maintenant celle qui règne ne maître sur ces terres.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua-t'elle d'un ton abrupt. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était venger mon frère.

- Et tu te sens comment, maintenant que tu as parachevé ta vengeance ?

- Vide. »

Juubi acquiesça. Toutes les personnes qui n'avaient eu que la vengeance comme unique but se trouvait vide une fois qu'ils avaient atteint leur objectif. Ensuite, il leur fallait soit trouver une autre motivation, soit mourir. Il en fit part à son nouveau jouet.

« Tu n'as maintenant que deux solutions. Soit tu continues avec moi, soit tu meurs. Mais je doute que ton frère est un jour souhaité que tu meurs. »

Elle leva la tête pour le fixer. C'était un regard empli de détermination que Juubi avait le loisir d'observer. Il souriait en son for intérieur. Il savait que le fait d'impliquer son frère dans ses raisonnements lui donnerait toujours raison.

« _Si j'étais sentimental, je trouverai ça très triste _, songea-t'il. _Pour elle, sa vie s'est arrêté à la mort de son frère. Depuis, elle n'a fait qu'exister. Pour un mon plus grand plaisir. _»

« Je vais t'aider à faire ce que tu veux, dit-elle d'une voix lasse, lasse… Je n'ai plus aucun intérêt en ce monde. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est la dette que j'ai contractée. Et mon frère m'a dit de toujours solder mes comptes. »

Juubi cligna ses paupières avec une infini félicité. Il avait réussi. _Comme d'habitude _, manqua-t'il d'ajouter.

Il contempla le trône maintenant vide, détaillant les bas-reliefs et les pierres précieuses avec un intérêt peu éveillé. Pour lui qui avait vécu pendant mille ans, toutes ces marques de richesse semblaient futiles. Mais il n'en restait pas moins contemplatif du travail que fournissaient certains artisans dans l'assemblage des métaux.

Il inspira profondément, l'odeur du sang éveillant en lui des souvenirs qu'il trouvait particulièrement heureux. Il cessa de fixer le trône pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle Ichibi. Et il fut soufflé.

Lorsqu'il la revit, allongée dans ce liquide rouge, le kimono à moitié déchiré et dévoilant certaines courbes de son corps, il se surprit à ressentir une bouffé de désir, de concupiscence comme il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Cela se traduisit par une bouffé de chaleur, l'apparition d'une petite boule qui noua son estomac. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine et il se laissa emporter, ne souhaitant nullement y mettre fin. Peut-être était-ce le sang ou bien autre chose qui avait éveillé ses sens, mais une chose était sûre, il la voulait. Plus que son âme, plus que son corps, c'était de tout son être qu'il aspirait à prendre possession. Qu'elle soit à lui pour l'éternité.

Il avait déjà eu de nombreuses conquêtes. Malgré toutes ses bonnes manières, il n'en conservait pas moins toute sa bestialité enfouit au profond de lui et qui n'attendait pas grand-chose pour se réveiller. Et elle venait de se réveiller. Il la voulait, et il n'était pas du genre à calmer ses envies.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas léger puis il s'assit juste à côté d'elle, son kimono trempant dans le liquide pourpre. Il attrapa sa main. Il la trouva étrangement chaude. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t'elle dans un souffle

- Je te veux, répondit-il »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle aussi elle le voulait. Après un combat aussi intense, elle cherchait quelque chose d'au moins aussi intense.

« _Toujours ses sensations à fleur de peau. _»

Juubi lécha le sang qui s'était collé aux mains de celle qu'il voulait posséder. Il lâcha sa pipe qui tomba dans une flaque et s'éteignit dans un nuage de fumée.

« Je te veux et je t'aurai. dit il avant de l'embrasser. »

†

…des morsures… des griffures… des cris… la lumière tamisée et rougeoyante des torches… des corps enchevêtré recouvert de sueur et de sang…le temps qui perd tout son sens…l'aube qui arrive enfin…

†

Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de la salle du trône. Ces mêmes rayons transperçaient un rideau de fumée avant de venir lui caresser le visage de la nouvelle Ichibi. Son corps se roula sur le sol de pierre. Elle entrouvrit les paupières, la chaleur du soleil l'éveillant avec une douceur incomparable. Elle s'étira de tout son long, lâchant un profond grognement de plaisir. Elle chercha Juubi du regard et l'aperçut, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un genou plié et l'autre jambe tendu. Il fixait l'horizon, sa pipe à la main.

« Bien dormi ? demanda t'il sans se retourner. »

Elle se releva et s'approcha d'un pas léger vers la fenêtre.

« Oui. Et toi ? »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son ton, comme une pression sous-jacente. C'était une énergie très basse, très grave, mais pas vraiment hostile. Juubi le remarqua et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si si… Tout va très bien… »

Sa voix s'effaça dans un murmure. Elle avait perdu cette impression d'avoir toutes ses émotions à fleur de peau. Après sa nuit avec Juubi, elle se sentait plus humaine et beaucoup moins bestiale. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal trouvait t'elle. Elle n'aimait pas l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle, chose qu'elle partageait avec de nombreuses personnes.

« _Je ne te crois pas, mais qu'importe _, ajouta t'il en aparté, puis il reprit :

- Bien, reprit-il. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas dormi. Je ne dors jamais. »

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta d'opiner.

« _Pas de sommeil… Comme les nuits doivent lui sembler longues, mais peut-être est ce les moments qu'il préfère. Les moments de silence, de vide, où il peut retourner au néant, l'endroit d'où il vient. Peut-être qu'il déteste être là et que tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est quitté cette terre. Peut-être… _»

Juubi quitta sa fenêtre et reposa ses pieds sur le sol froid. Il fit quelques étirements et craquer chacune de ses articulations.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

- Ressusciter mon frère. »

Il acquiesça.

« Comme tu veux. De toute façon, la prochaine réunion ne prendra place que dans un an. Pendant ce temps-là, tout le monde a quartier libre. C'est valable pour toi aussi. Tu pourras mettre ce temps à profit pour apprendre à maîtriser tes nouvelles capacités, comme, la transformation en animal. Sans oublier la manipulation du chakra. De toute façon, ça te seras obligatoire si tu veux ramener ton frère.

- Tu ne m'aides pas ?

- Non. Ça, ça ne regarde que toi.

- Je… Euh… (un temps) Est ce que je te reverrai avant la réunion ? »

Juubi fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, la dévisageant.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, pour rien ! s'empressa t'elle de répondre.

- Peu importe. Pour répondre à ta question, je l'ignore. Peut-être si je passe dans les parages, je ferai un détour.

- Très bien… »

Une minute s'écoula dans le plus profond silence.

« Bien, avant de partir, je vais te donner un conseil. Prend le trône. Ca te donnera accès à de nombreuses sources d'informations. Ca pourra t'aider dans ta quête. Sur ce, je te laisse. »

Juubi ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide. Elle ne put retenir un cri d'exclamation. Elle se pencha à la fenêtre et l'aperçut en train de courir à la verticale, le long du mur, une légère lumière orange lui recouvrant les pieds, puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« _Bon, ben, je crois que j'ai un peu de boulot avant de réussir à maîtriser mon chakra. _»

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le trône. Est ce qu'elle devait s'asseoir dessus pour prendre un pouvoir dont elle n'avait jamais voulu ? Ou bien devait elle fuir, laissant le trône vacant.

« _Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait grand frère ? Tu aurais d'abord pensé aux autres n'est ce pas ? Mais moi, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Si jamais je laisse le trône vacant, ça va se finir en une guerre intestine et ce pays va en ressortir plus affaibli que jamais avec pour conséquence, une guerre à plus grande échelle. Tout ce qu'il risque d'en sortir, c'est des pertes, beaucoup de pertes pour tout le monde. Tu n'aurais jamais laissé faire ça. Tu ne m'aurai jamais pardonné de faire ça. Je suis sûr que tu aurais voulu que je le prenne. Pour que la mort du seigneur, et accessoirement notre père, ait servi à quelque chose. Très bien, je vais prendre le pouvoir, mais pour une année, pas plus, le temps de pouvoir organiser mon départ. Et puis, Juubi a raison, ça me permettra d'accéder au maximum d'informations possible. Je doute que je sois la première à m'intéresser à la façon de ressusciter quelqu'un. _»

Elle traîna ses pieds jusqu'à la seule entrée (et accessoirement sortie) de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle fit face à une marée humaine composée de toute la garde du château ainsi que des serviteurs. Les différents chefs militaire, à l'exception de Taishigi, étaient aussi présents, prêts à jurer fidélité au nouveau seigneur. Seul quelques membres de la noblesse brillait par leur absence. Tous s'accroupirent dès qu'elle sortit de l'encadrement de la porte. Un silence solennelle accompagna chacun des pas qu'elle faisait, puis quelqu'un lança un « VIVE LE SEIGNEUR ! » retentissant qui fut repris en choeur par toute l'assistance.

Le brouhaha continua de plus belle pendant cinq minutes. Elle eut une pensée un brin ironique : « _Le seigneur est mort, vive le seigneur… Voilà comment trente ans de règne sont balayés… Le signe de l'infini en guise d'armoiries, je ne crois pas qu'il soit plus possible de se tromper… _»

D'un coup d'oeil, elle balaya la salle.

« _Et maintenant qu'est ce que je fais ? Un discours ? Une révérence ? La fuite m'apparaît comme la meilleure option… Allez, va pour un discours. _»

D'un geste de la main, elle fit signe à l'audience de se calmer. Puis elle entreprit de se lisser un peu les vêtements pour paraître plus présentable.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, le précédent seigneur m'avait désigné comme légitime héritière après sa mort. Il vient de mourir après un combat acharné que nous nous sommes livrés. »

Comme si elle n'avait rien dit ou plutôt, comme si le précédent seigneur n'avait jamais existé, tous reprirent « VIVE LE SEIGNEUR ! » d'une même voix enthousiaste.

« _Super… C'est comme si tu n'avais rien dit. Bien joué ma petite. _»

Elle fit une révérence et les acclamations repartirent de plus belle. Elle recula d'un pas, rentrant dans la salle du trône et ferma la porte.

†

« Tu es fière de toi je présume ? »

La voix était cassante. Elle se retourna et aperçu Taishigi appuyé contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Il avait toujours la même apparence hirsute, mais au moins s'était il changé, arborant maintenant ses vêtements de militaires et non ses vêtements de civil. Et puis, une gigantesque épée ornait son dos, avec une garde en forme de serpent. Elle l'a reconnu tout de suite. C'était l'épée que son frère avait manipulée avant de mourir. D'un geste habile, Taishigi la fit sortir de son fourreau et l'épée frappa le sol dans un claquement sourd.

« Tu es venu pour me tuer ? demanda t'elle avec détachement

- A ton avis ? Je ne peux pas te laisser vivre plus longtemps. Te rends tu seulement compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es acoquiné avec le Mal en personne tout ça pour assouvir une stupide vengeance. Je me suis renseigné sur ce Juubi, j'ai trouvé une quantité de choses intéressantes à son sujet. Et puis, u dis qu'il y'a eu un combat acharné avec le seigneur. Alors pourquoi lorsque je regarde l'état de la pièce, j'a l'impression qu'il n'y a eu qu'un massacre à sens unique. Crois tu seulement que tu honores la mémoire de ton frère en faisant ça ? »

Il ressentit alors quelque chose d'horrible et de lourd qui se collait à son corps. Il vit que le nouveau seigneur irradiait d'une lumière rouge.

« Cela ne te regarde pas ! lui lança t'elle d'un ton froid, puis elle s'assit sur le trône. »

Taishigi releva la lame et se mit en garde.

« Tu as raison. Tu as fait tes choix et ils ne me regardent pas. Cependant, je ne peux te laisser continuer à salir l'honneur de ton frère en agissant ainsi. En garde ! »

Elle ne bougea pas de son fauteuil. Taishigi fit alors un pas en avant, réduisant l'écart entre elle et lui.

C'est à ce moment-là que les autres chefs militaires décidèrent d'entrer dans la salle du trône. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que Taishigi était sur le point d'attaquer, aussi sortirent ils tous leur sabre de leur fourreau.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Taishigi, lança l'un d'entre eux, qui était aussi bien bâti que Taishigi, mais qui arborait une large crinière rousse. »

Taishigi baissa son arme. Seul face à quatre hommes, malgré son niveau, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Et il se refusait à blesser l'un de ses frères d'armes s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

« Laissez nous ! tonna une voix. »

Taishigi leva les yeux. Elle avait demandé à rester seule avec lui alors qu'il venait de la menacer.

« _Soit elle a une absolue confiance en ses capacités, soit elle est folle. Peut-être les deux. Bon, dans le doute, mieux vaut écouter ce qu'elle a dire. _»

« Laissez nous, reprit elle d'une voix plus douce. Ou plutôt, non… Restez ici. Je vais parler avec Sir Taishigi dans mes appartements. Faites également quérir quelques personnes pour nettoyer la salle. »

Ils se courbèrent tous les quatre et la laissèrent passer alors qu'elle était suivie d'un Taishigi qui venait de ranger son épée dans son fourreau. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être assaillie de doute. Pourquoi lui avait elle laissé la vie alors qu'il avait tué son frère et l'avait directement menacé ? Pourquoi voulait elle lui parler seul à seul ? Et puis cette aura qu'elle dégageait, était ce une des conséquences de sa rencontre avec Juubi ? Certes, il l'avait déjà vu dégager cette aura, mais à ce point là…

Ils arrivèrent face à ses appartements, où, s'il avait bien compris, elle avait passé moins de temps que dans la prison. Elle ouvrit une porte rouge puis ils pénétrèrent dans une coquette chambre avec un lit à baldaquin, des murs peints en rouge, quelques bougies éclairant d'une lumière douce l'ensemble de la chambre.

Elle désigna d'un geste de la main une autre salle où se trouvait un bureau en cèdre et deux chaises. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Après un long silence, elle dit :

« Tu as raison. J'ai fait un pacte avec le diable. Mais là où tu te trompes, c'est que ce n'est pas pour assouvir ma vengeance, du moins pas que pour ça.

- Pourquoi alors ! s'exclama t'il

- Pour pouvoir ressusciter mon frère. Et je risque d'avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Ouai ! Un nouveau chapitre.

Alors autant je n'ai éprouvé aucune difficulté à écrire la première partie, autant j'en ai bavé pour la deuxième à partir du passage où Juubi vient la voir après la mort de son père. La scène " d'amour " a été l'un des trucs les plus durs de ma vie. J'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots. Je voulais surtout pas que Juubi donne l'impression d'être ragnagnagna, je voulais qu'il garde ce côté "je-contrôle-tout-mais-je-me-lache". J'ai eu du mal je l'avoue, et je ne suis même pas sur que ça ai bien rendu.

Je suis le premier surpris par l'importance que prend Taishigi. Je m'y attender pas du tout, mais ça m'est venu tout seul et je suis pas du genre à laisser passer ce genre d'idée.

Pour ce qui était d'introduire les autres démons, l'idée m'est venu alors que je rentrais épuiser, et je peux vous assurer que j'ai hésité avant de les mettre. Je trouvais mon histoire déjà bien dur à gérer, mais là, c'est le summum. Mais bon, j'étais fan de cette idée, et je ne pouvais pas ne pas la mettre. Au passage, je regrette qu'il n'y est pas d'équivalent de "it" en français pour la première partie, dans la prison. En désespoir de cause, je me suis rabattu sur le Ça, si cher à Stephen King.

Que dire d'autre ? Je ne suis pas totalement satisfait de la dernière partie du chapitre, mais je ne trouvais rien d'autre. Voici Voilou, en espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment.

Ah oui. Pour la première fois, j'ai bien marqué la séparation des paragraphes. Ce que je déteste avec ce site, c'est que ça saute une ligne à chaque retour à la ligne, chose absolument pas nécessaire. Au passage, je remercie la seule personne qui m'a laissé une review la dernière fois, en espérant qu'il y'en ai un peu plus cette fois ci.


	28. Requiem pour une naissance partie D

Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Avant que vous ne lisiez le chapitre, je tiens à répondre à Emosnil qui me demandait si les armures de cuir avec de la soie était une invention de ma part. Et bien non. C'est une invention des mongoles et je n'ai fait que reprendre leur invention dans mon histoire. Au départ, je cherchais juste une façon élégante de parler de vitesse et d'agilité avec une armure et quand j'ai vu cette armure avec la soie en dessous, j'ai trouvé que c'était une trop bonne idée pour que je m'en passe.

Correction no Jutsu. Un grand merci à Esmonil

Chapitre 28 : Requiem pour une naissance ; partie D

La pleine lune éclairait d'une lueur blafarde la forêt et l'unique colline qui s'élevait en son centre. Les hululements des hiboux emplissaient l'atmosphère morbide, quelques rares lièvres égarés parfois croisaient la route de cette procession pour le moins étrange. L'herbe se dérobait sous chacun de leur pas et semblait ne pas vouloir se redresser, par peur peut-être, gardant cette attitude courbée et soumise.

Taishigi portait les vêtements qui l'avaient accompagné pendant ses dix années au front, ces vêtements qui avait affronté le froid et la pluie, ces vêtements que sa femme lui avait cousu et qui était le seul souvenir qui lui restait. Il ne fallait pas oublier la gigantesque ceinture de cuir qui passait par son épaule et qui soutenait sa gigantesque épée.

La future Kyubi, quant à elle, s'était contentée d'un simple kimono rouge aux armes du pays dont elle avait la charge, charge dont elle s'était acquittée avec brio.

« Tu es bien sûr que tu veux le faire ? questionna Taishigi

- J'en suis sûr depuis le jour où _tu _l'as tué, répliqua-t'elle. »

Taishigi ne répondit rien, se contentant de forcer à avancer la personne derrière lui, tirant d'un coup sec sur la chaîne qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. La personne derrière lui eut un grognement rauque, mais accéléra son pas pour le calquer sur celui de Taishigi.

D'un gabarit semblable à celui de Taishigi, bien qu'un peu plus petit et plus large, l'homme qui suivait le chef de la garde devait avoir dans la quarantaine. Le visage buriné et couvert de balafre, l'oeil brillant, le nez de travers et le cou surdimensionné, il marchait d'un pas décidé vers la mort. Il était couvert de vieux haillons de cuir, une paire de menottes lui enserrait les deux poignets, lui interdisant l'usage de ses mains, et il traînait un lourd boulet, attaché à son pied gauche.

Elle avait dirigé d'une main de fer, n'acceptant aucun écart que ce soit d'un point de vue militaire que d'un point de vue économique. Elle avait mis fin aux dépenses inutiles, arrêtant de faire des fêtes toutes les semaines comme son père en avait l'habitude Toutes les constructions qui n'avaient aucune utilité et qui avaient été lancées avaient été arrêté. Elle s'était un temps attiré la grogne des chefs de chantiers, grogne qui s'était très vite estompée alors qu'elle avait lancé la construction de route qui traverserait le pays de part en part, donnant du travail à ces mêmes ouvriers et développant l'économie des régions délaissées.

Elle avait signé bon nombre de traité de paix avec les pays voisins, promouvant un échange de denrée inter-pays. Il était à noter qu'elle avait choisi les denrées avec soin, et s'était arrangée pour chacune d'entre elles rentre dans la fabrication des armes. Une sécurité en somme, et qui permettrait d'éviter la guerre, sachant que l'un avait besoin de l'autre pour pouvoir la mener. D'un autre côté, elle avait développé des services de renseignement hautement performant, lui conférant une avance non négligeable par rapport aux autres pays, et lui permettant d'user de moyen de pression sur les pays récalcitrants. Une grande partie de ses idées lui étaient venu d'un cahier qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bureau de son frère, les autres lui étaient venues naturellement.

Elle avait augmenté sensiblement le niveau de vie de son pays et s'était attiré la sympathie du peuple, alors que sa popularité auprès de la noblesse était en chute libre. D'une part, ils avaient été obligés de payer un tribut au seigneur, chose impensable ne serait-ce que deux jours avant qu'elle ne promulgue la loi, d'autre part, les nobles n'étaient même plus assuré d'être aux hauts commandement dans l'armée, le seigneur ayant fait prévaloir le mérite avant le liens du sang (ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant connaissant son origine bâtarde, disaient certains.) À la même période, le métier d'assassin avait eu le vent en poupe, mais les effectifs avaient diminué de manière étrange, et assez rapidement, il n'y eut plus personne pour accepter certains contrats dont aucun n'était revenu vivant…

Elle avait aussi profité de sa position pour faire des recherches sur le moyen de ressusciter son frère et après de longues heures de lecture, elle était finalement tombée sur un vieux document écrit par un certain Dantes (_sans doute une personne d'un pays lointain _avait-elle conclut à la lecture du nom qui sonnait de façon peu orthodoxe). Ce vieux document avait été ramené par Taishigi, qui sillonnait tout le pays à la recherche de livres et parchemins du même acabit.

Il s'était noué une étrange relation entre ces deux-là. Taishigi, qui de son côté, voué une haine farouche à celle qui avait fait fuir son meilleur ami, et qui par là même, l'avait obligée à le tuer et avait fomenté sa déchéance, et elle, la future Kyubi, qui ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir tué son grand frère. Cette animosité avait, au fil des mois, laissé place à un respect à peine voilée. Chacun avait fini par accepter l'autre, par le comprendre. Et tous deux connaissaient le désespoir qui suivait la perte d'un être cher.

Il connaissait tous deux cette sensation mordante qui suivait la découverte de leur mort, ces petites secondes pendant lesquelles on refuse d'y croire, ces petites secondes pendant lesquelles on imagine sottement que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ou mieux, une farce ! Non, ils ne peuvent pas être mort, avaient-il tous deux répété en boucle dans leur tête alors que leur corps s'affaissait. Puis avait suivi la compréhension, cette petite idée qui s'était fichée dans leur tête au moment même où ils avaient su et qui n'avait cessé de prendre de l'ampleur, ce moment où ils avaient compris que c'était fini, que rien ne pouvait y faire, que tous leurs espoirs s'étaient évaporés et que le destin s'étaient bien moqué d'eux avec ses mirages. Il reprenait toutes ses cartes puis vous faisait signe de la main. Et puis, avait succédé ce passage où il savait mais ne pouvait le dire, de peur que cela ne confère un caractère irrémédiable à la nouvelle, de peur d'oublier à jamais leur nom et leur visage. Et enfin, lorsqu'il se l'était avoué, cette sensation de vide, d'absence, où la solitude prenait une texture gluante et où l'on avait l'impression de s'y accrocher sans jamais pouvoir y s'en détacher…

Il avait fallu que chacun rencontre une âme aussi vide l'une que l'autre pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

Taishigi s'était laissé convaincre lorsqu'elle avait parlé de sa folle idée de ressusciter son frère. Sans doute parce qu'il avait perdu tout but tout rêve. Depuis quand avait-il cessé de rêver ? Et puis cela ne lui donnait-il pas le moyen de la surveiller.

Soit proche de tes amis, encore plus de tes ennemis disait le proverbe. Il l'avait appliqué à la lettre, du moins avait-il essayé. Car il savait qu'il était impossible d'être proche d'un ennemi, alors il avait cessé de la considérer comme telle. Il avait accepté d'explorer tout le pays à la recherche de vieux documents dont elle avait les coordonnées grâce à divers recoupage qu'elle faisait en feuilletant différents livres de la bibliothèque privée. Il avait accepté car ça lui permettait de s'éloigner de cette ville qui avait vu disparaître ses espoirs et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait le rapprochement entre vil et ville.

Et puis, après des mois passés loin de tout, il y avait eu ce parchemin qu'il avait déniché dans une vieille baraque en ruine. Ce même document qui avait fait sauté au plafond son commanditaire et lui avait fait organisé sur le champ cette petite expédition, prenant bien soin d'embarquer un condamné à mort.

Taishigi n'était pas bête et avait très bien compris de quoi il en retournait. Elle avait beau lui avoir expliqué que tout avait un prix, et que pour rappeler une âme, il fallait bien en donner une en échange, mais la pilule avait été dure à avaler. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin pour faire demi-tour.

« _Et puis, c'est un condamné à mort, alors autant qu'il serve qu'il serve à quelque chose _, conclut-il dans une tentative de justification »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivé au sommet de la colline.

« C'est ici qu'a été enterré mon frère… murmura t-elle »

Taishigi acquiesça. C'était bien sur cette colline sur les hauteurs de son domaine que reposait Himigi, lieu chargé de souvenir où ils avaient partagé nombre de repas et de coup d'épée.

Une voix faussement fluette s'éleva derrière elle.

« Vous m'excuserez ma petite dame, mais c'est que j'aimerais bien savoir si ça va être rapide ou pas. »

Il eut pour réponse un regard noir de celle qui dirigeait aller le tuer. Il recula d'un pas, sous le coup de la peur.

« _Moi, j'ai eu peur à cause d'un regard lancé par une femme de la noblesse ? Moi qui est tué douze… Non… Treize femmes, j'ai reculé devant l'une d'elles ? _»

« Rassure toi, ça va être rapide, consentit-elle à répondre.

- Tant mieux. Je ne voudrais pas souffrir comme ont souffert mes victimes. »

Elle plongea sa main dans la manche de son kimono et en ressortit une mince couteau. Une seconde plus tard, le prisonnier gisait à terre, la carotide tranchée net.

« La réincarnation des âmes ! hurla-t'elle »

Comme il était écrit sur le parchemin, elle colla ses mains l'une à l'autre, dans une parodie de prière. Elle laissa alors doucement son chakra filtrait à travers le temps et l'espace pour aller se ficher dans un univers qui lui était inconnu. Elle se sentit en train d'extraire l'âme de son frère et elle le guida en direction du cadavre qui reposait sous cette Terre. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que l'âme avait rejoint le corps, elle fit remonter le cercueil à travers la terre à l'aide d'un jutsu de Terre.

Elle avait fait d'énorme progrès dans l'utilisation du chakra. Elle avait trouvé de nombreuses informations utiles parmi certains livres de la bibliothèque et contrôlait maintenant à la quasi-perfection ses transformations humaines/animales. Cependant, lors de ses entraînements journaliers, elle avait failli perdre le contrôle à de nombreuses fois, se laissant peu à peu envahir par un sentiment de rage inextinguible accompagné par cette envie de tout détruire. Elle se doutait que Juubi devait y être pour quelque chose et seul le visage de son frère avait le pouvoir de la calmer pendant ses crises.

Elle s'était aussi essayé à des techniques de soin et avait des grandes facilités dans ce domaine, les cours d'anatomies de son frère se trouvant alors fort utile. Par contre, elle n'en avait aucune utilité, son chakra se chargeant de la soigner à chacune de ses blessures.

Puis il y avait eu cette lettre qu'elle avait reçue deux jours avant que Taishigi ne rentre avec la fameuse formule. Il était signé de la main de Juubi et indiquait les lieux et dates de la future réunion. Elle se tiendrait une semaine plus tard dans une grotte au nord de son pays. Elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à les retrouver, si l'on tenait compte de la quantité de chakra qui serait réunis en un seul point. Juubi avait ajouté un post-scriptum, précisant qu'il passerait la voir deux jours avant la réunion pour parler d'une certaine chose. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir quoi, ayant l'esprit trop occupé par le futur retour de son frère.

Taishigi se précipita pour l'ouvrir, mais elle lui fit signe d'attendre. Avant ça, elle préférait qu'il reprenne son aspect d'antan. C'est alors que ces techniques de soin lui servirent. Elle fit disparaître la rigidité cadavérique et s'acharna à lui redonnait une forme physique convenable. Lorsqu'elle sentit que c'était bon, elle fit signe Taishigi d'ouvrir le cercueil. Ce qu'il fit.

Alors qu'elle le voyait, le corps en parfaite état, avec son teint légèrement mat et ses yeux noirs qui brillait malgré l'obscurité, elle sentit que ses yeux commençait à la brûler. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle lui sauta dans les bras et retrouva cette sensation qui lui était familière, celle du corps chaud de son frère l'enserrant.

Il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé après qu'il fut transpercé de part en part et que la lame ait mis définitivement fin à ses jours. Il s'était trouvé dans un endroit lumineux, à l'état d'esprit, d'âme, d'un aspect quasi cotonneux. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, n'entendait rien. Mais il avait cette sensation de félicité, d'extase pur qui le traversait de part en part sans jamais s'arrêter. Il était bien. Il savait que sa petite soeur allait très bien s'en sortir, et que viendrait un jour où il serait réunis. Et peut-être verrait-il plus clair ce jour-là.

Des années passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais un jour, qui pourtant ne semblait guère différent des autres, il commença à sentir des picotements à divers endroits de son corps. D'abord ses organes génitaux, puis à son nombril, l'estomac, le coeur, la gorge, entre les sourcils et au-dessus du crâne.

Pour la première depuis des années, il se mit à réfléchir. Il comprit que ça correspondait aux portes de chakra disséminé à travers son corps.

De fins filaments argentés se formèrent, sortant de chacune de ses cavités. Ils se tendirent et il se fit tirer vers l'extérieur. Il quitta cet endroit si doux où il ne risquait rien et se retrouva sans qu'il ne sache trop comment dans son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait vu que de l'obscurité. De plus, il trouvait que son corps souffrait d'une rigidité pour le moins étrange. Et petit à petit, il avait senti de l'énergie affluer et cette rigidité n'avait plus été qu'un mauvais souvenir. Enfin, il y avait eu cette abondance de lumière qui l'avait aveuglé et cette chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Sa petite soeur. Il avait été ressuscité. Il ne savait pas trop comment et il se doutait que ce n'était pas de très bonne augure. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer très fort.

« Tu m'as tellement manquer… réussit-elle à placer entre deux sanglots.

- Je… Il était abruti par toutes ses sensations qu'il avait oublié comme le doux picotement de la lumière des étoiles sur sa peau, le vent qui lui caressait le visage, cette odeur d'herbe légèrement humide à cause de la rosée mêlé à l'odeur de sa soeur qui fit remonter en lui quantité d'images. Et surtout, son corps qui avait perdu cette aspect cotonneux et qui lui semblait lourd, lourd.

« _Comme il était plus facile d'être une âme. _»

Il fit claquer sa langue puis il parvint à articuler : « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Il la fit reculer pour mieux la détailler. Il fut frapper par sa beauté.

« Re…Regarde la magnifique fille tu es devenu. La grâce que tu dégages. »

Elle émit un rire bref où se mêlaient les larmes, le poids des années de solitude et la joie.

Himigi aperçut Taishigi du coin de l'oeil et lâcha momentanément sa petite soeur pour aller étreindre son vieil ami. Alors qu'il se serrait l'un contre l'autre, Taishigi ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser quelques mots dans le coin de l'oreille, Himigi se contentant d'acquiescer sans se détacher de son sourire.

« Comment va ta famille mon vieil ami ? »

Le visage de Taishigi s'assombrit.

« Ils sont tous…»

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu'Himigi ne comprenne. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de finir ses phrases.

- Oh… Je les pleure avec toi… chuchota-t'il avec un air profondément peiné. »

Une boule de nerf lui sauta dans le dos en hurlant grand frère d'un ton gamin.

« Oula , tu n'es plus âgé de huit ans, tu pèses ton poids maintenant. »

Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas réussi à articuler son nom. Il sentit la boule de nerf se détachant et reculant, il se retourna et la vit les yeux baissés vers le sol, comme une petite fille prise en faute. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle était… Sauf qu'elle avait dix-huit ans et que sa faute avait été de faire un pacte avec le plus grand démon que la Terre eut jamais porté.

Il secoua la tête d'un air déçu avec un mince sourire.

« Environs dix ans ont dû s'écouler et tu n'as pas grandi d'un pouce, petite soeur. Toujours aussi tête en l'air et qui ne pense pas aux conséquences. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller t'acoquiner avec ce Juubi ?

- Comment… »

Mais elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Elle comprit que Taishigi lui avait déjà conté une partie de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, il n'avait sans doute pas eu besoin. Un seul mot, un seul nom avait dû suffire pour qu'il comprenne.

« Je… (un long silence succéda à ses mots.) C'est pour toi que j'ai fait tout ça… »

Himigi eut une petit sourire triste.

« Je sais, et je t'en remercie. Mais tu n'as pas réfléchi à tout ce que cela impliquait. Néanmoins, je pense que tu n'es pas totalement fautive et que Juubi a dû te manipuler en grande partie. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ma mort. Il doit avoir un moyen de réparer toutes tes erreurs. »

Ce qu'elle fit pendant l'heure qui suivit.

« Très bien, reprit Himigi d'une voix qui se voulait étrangement basse. Et parle-moi de cette technique que tu as utilisé pour me ressusciter. »

Ce qu'elle fit également. À la fin de son explication, Himigi semblait sous le choc. Il déglutit difficilement. Sa petite soeur s'en inquiéta.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a grand frère ? »

Il parvint à lui décocher un sourire rassurant.

« Rien du tout. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- T'avais un air bizarre. »

Himigi ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant.

Sa petite soeur se rapprocha de lui et se cala dans ses bras, posant sa tête au plus près de son coeur. Elle entendait à merveille le bruit répétitif et caverneux que faisait son coeur. Comme elle était contente de l'entendre. Tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire et endurer pour en arriver là lui paraissait bien loin.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant Himigi ? lança Taishigi, qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis leur accolade

- Je crois que j'aimerais rester ici encore un peu. Je ne me sens pas de marcher jusqu'à la ville.

- Tu veux que je te portes ? répliqua Taishigi

- Non, c'est bon. Et puis, pourquoi êtes-vous pressé de bouger ? On est bien ici à la lueur des étoiles.

- Comme tu veux. »

« _Bien mon petit Himigi _répliqua une voix dans le fin fond de son esprit. _On est bien ici à la lueur des étoiles. Pourquoi se compliquer à inventer des mensonges hors du commun, quand un on-est-bien-à-la-lueur-des-étoiles suffit. _

_- Ça suffit, laisse moi profiter. Je lui dirais au lever de soleil. _»

Oui il voulait profiter de cette instant magique où il pouvait rester en tout quiétude avec sa petite soeur chérie.

« _Elle va avoir un destin hors du commun avais-je soufflé à Taishigi. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Mais comme j'aurais aimé que tu aies une vie douce loin des tumultes de l'existence. Et regarde où tu en es arrivé pour moi. Toujours à faire dans l'excès, hein petite soeur ? Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas avoir toujours étais là pour t'aider à y voir plus clair. Comme j'aurais aimé que tu n'aies pas cette lueur d'infinie tristesse dans le fond de tes yeux, que tu n'es pas ce regard beaucoup trop profond pour une fille de ton âge. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'embarques avec ce Juubi ? Et je sens qu'il y'a eu quelque chose que tu me caches. Tu as succombé à son charme n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien est-ce l'inverse ? On dit que les grands frères n'apprécient jamais les amants de leurs petites soeurs, mais je doute qu'il n'y ait que ça dans mon cas. _»

Il arrêta ces pensées ici, préférant profiter de sa petite soeur. Et puis, il risquait d'avoir toute l'éternité pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa petite soeur s'était endormi dans ses bras, un sourire béat au bord des lèvres. Il lui plaqua derrière une de ses mèches rousses qui avait glissé le long de son visage.

Il vit que Taishigi dormait aussi. Certes d'un sommeil léger comme tous soldats rompus à la guerre, mais il dormait tout de même. Il allait donc passer la nuit en compagnie de la solitude, douce amie qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de côtoyer.

La boule de lumière se leva derrière les monts enneigés qui encerclaient la vallée. Elle irradia de sa lumière la Terre et le Ciel, pauvres mondes qui se frôlent sans jamais se toucher.

Il allait lui dire. Il la réveilla en lui caressant lui visage du dos de la main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en l'apercevant.

« Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, murmura-t'elle

- Non. C'est tout ce qu'il y'a de plus réel. »

Taishigi entrouvrit une paupière à son tour, puis il bailla à s'en décocher la mâchoire.

« Tu te sens en état de marcher ou tu préfères que je te prenne sur mon dos. »

Himigi secoua la tête.

« Ça ne sera pas la peine. Je ne rentre pas avec vous. »

Il avait essayé de dire ça avec détachement, mais sa voix était trop haute perchée que ce soit le cas.

« Mais… commença-t'elle »

Il posa son index sur sa bouche, la coupant dans son élan.

« Toujours aussi pressée. (Il eut un rire bref.) Calme toi, je vais t'expliquer. Pour ramener mon âme sur Terre, tu as dû t'acquitter d'une âme en échange. C'est une loi universelle et je te l'ai déjà enseigné. Interrogation surprise ! Qu'elle est elle ?

- On ne peut rien obtenir sans faire de sacrifice, répondit-elle dans un murmure. »

Il posa sa main sur sa tête et la décoiffa du plat de la main.

« C'est exact et tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Dans mon cas, l'âme qui a servi de sacrifice est celle d'un condamné à mort. Mais où penses-tu que son âme est allé ?

- Euh… »

Comme elle détestait chaque fois que son frère lui posait une colle. Instinctivement, son pouce prit place dans sa bouche.

« Ben à l'endroit où tu étais, non ? »

Il fit non de la tête

« À qui penses-tu que tu as payé le droit de passage ? »

Elle réfléchit pendant de longues minutes, mais la solution lui échappait. Comme à son habitude, son exaspération explosa.

- Je ne sais pas ! S'emporta-t'elle. Bon dieu ! Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu poses des questions alors que tu as déjà les réponses. Ça t'as toujours amusé de me faire passer pour une idiote de toute façon.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. (_Mais il n'est pas impossible que j'apprécie de te tourner en bourrique _, ajouta-t'il en aparté) Bien, je vais répondre à ta place. C'est au Dieu de la Mort que tu as payé mon droit de passage. Et que penses-tu qu'il est fait de cette âme ?

- Il l'a gardé. »

Il acquiesça.

« C'est exact. Et je refuse que cet homme, malgré tous les crimes qu'il ait commis, erre pendant l'éternité dans les méandres du Dieu de la Mort.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire pour éviter ça alors ? Que veux-tu… »

Elle comprit. Sa voix s'étrangla. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle le gifla. Une main rouge se dessina sur la joue de son grand frère, rouge comme les yeux de sa petite soeur.

« Je refuse ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te perdre après une nuit. Et puis, il l'avait bien mérité. Il a massacré douze femme et quinze enfants.

- En raisonnant ainsi, tu t'accapares le rôle d'un Dieu. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Mais j'ai le pouvoir d'un Dieu ! J'ai réussi à te ressusciter ! N'est-ce pas digne d'un Dieu ! N'est-ce pas la preuve ? »

Ce fut à son tour de la gifler.

« Quand bien même ce serait vrai, je doute que tu es la maturité suffisante pour assumer ce rôle. »

Son ton s'était fait dur et cassant à la grande surprise de la Ichibi. C'était la première que son frère levait la main sur elle avec l'intention de la blesser. Elle recula d'un pas ou deux, puis commença à s'enfuir, sans même écouter la fin de l'explication de son frère.

« Crétin ! hurla-t'elle sans se retourner. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour toi. »

Elle courut sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à devenir un petit point à l'horizon. Himigi la fixa et la vit disparaître au loin. Il inspira profondément.

« Je vais avoir encore une fois besoin de ton aide Taishigi.

- Je sais. »

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui expliquer de quoi il en retournait. Taishigi avait compris ce qu'il allait faire au moment même où il avait vu l'air inquiet de son ami lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement du jutsu. Elle aurait aussi dû le voir, mais elle avait été aveuglée par sa joie.

« Mais toi, qu'est ce qui va t'arriver.

- Je vais reprendre ma place et ce condamné va avoir droit à la place qui lui revient de droit. Peut-être restera-t'il au même endroit, mais je refuse que ma petite soeur est ce poids sur les épaules. »

Taishigi opina, mais continua d'observer son vieil ami d'un air inquiet.

« _C'est la première fois que je te vois mentir aussi mal, Himigi. Tu dois plutôt penser que tu vas échanger ta place dans l'estomac du Dieu de la mort avec celui qui a servi au sacrifice. Mais tu ne veux pas m'inquiéter. _»

« Tu penses vraiment que c'était la meilleure façon de vous dire au revoir ? Vous quitter sur un malentendu ?

- Et tu penses vraiment qu'avec les capacités qu'elle a, elle te laisserait me tuer sans rien faire. Et elle serait incapable de le faire toute seule. Et puis… Peut-être sa rancœur sera suffisante pour lui permettre d'affronter Juubi.

- Tu veux qu'elle reproche à Juubi ta nouvelle mort ? C'est monstrueux d'agir ainsi.

- C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. Elle a le pouvoir de l'affronter, mais avec moi à ses côtés, elle fuira toujours ses responsabilités. Sauver ce monde par son intermédiaire, voilà mon devoir. Le fait qu'elle ne cesse jamais de sourire, voilà mon rêve. Malheureusement, mon rêve et mon devoir ne sont pas compatibles.

- Alors tu fais passer ton devoir avant ton rêve… Tu fais passer ton rôle d'être humain avant ton rôle de grand frère.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je remplis mon rôle de grand frère en lui offrant toutes les choses possibles pour qu'elle puisse survivre. C'est la seule chose qu'un homme mort il y'a dix ans peut lui offrir. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant une longue minute. Le vent commença à se lever. Himigi ajouta :

« Taishigi, malgré ce que tu m'as dit, il y'a longtemps, je vais réitérer ma question. Voudrais-tu t'occuper de ma petite soeur après ma mort ?

- Ce serait un honneur Votre Altesse. »

Himigi partit d'un rire cristallin et fut aussitôt suivi par Taishigi. Le bruit du vent lui donna envie de réciter un vieux poème d'une époque révolue.

« _Le bruit du vent dans les cheveux scande la fugue des souvenirs, _

_Sur la basse continue, éternelle, du temps. _

_Son d'un masque tressé qui se pose sur le visage, _

_Celui du souffleur de vent, bouche ouverte sur le futur… _»

Taishigi prit grand soin de le terminer.

« _Restent les notes alpines qui se servent de tes cheveux gris _

_Comme instruments à vent _

_Et toi, de résonner, en contrepoint de toute vision, _

_Jouissant du scat causal de la vie… _»

Himigi eut une nouvelle fois ce sourire si franc, si vide de sous-entendu, que Taishigi eut envie de pleurer.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux le faire avant qu'elle ne revienne.

- Très bien. »

Taishigi sortit un petit couteau puis il s'approcha d'Himigi. Il le serra fort dans ses bras, puis il planta la lame dans le coeur. Un filet de sang coula le long de ses lèvres puis il partit vers de noires ténèbres, univers incertain même pour celui qui les avaient déjà traverser.

Plus bas, elle remontait la colline en courant.

« _On a été idiot de se disputer pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Attend-moi grand frère, il y'a tant de chose que je voudrais te dire avant que tu ne partes… _»

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il restait deux jours avant le début de la réunion. Comme elle l'avait prévu, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il s'était matérialisé dans la salle du trône.

Il dégageait toujours autant de charisme et portait un kimono orange comme le fond de ses yeux. Une pipe éteinte à la main, il se dirigea vers le trône.

Elle s'y tenait assise d'un air mi-désabusé, mi-pacha. Sa jambe gauche gisait sur l'accoudoir, le dessous de son genoux reposant sur l'or, son mollet se balançant comme un métronome. Son coude gauche s'enfonçait dans sa cuisse et son poing lui servait de repose-tête. Elle fixait son invité, ne souriant ni des yeux, ni de la bouche.

Juubi trouvait qu'elle avait encore changé. Et il ne savait pas si c'était de bonne augure.

« Bien le bonjour, Votre Altesse, lança-t'il dans une parodie de révérence

- Bonjour Juubi. Que me vaut cette visite à deux jours de la réunion ? »

Juubi sourit et alluma sa pipe du bout de l'ongle. Un nuage de fumée eut vite fait de l'enrober.

« Hum… Disons que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant l'année qui vient de s'écouler. J'ai pensé à ce qui est arrivé juste avant mon départ et… (À ces mots, Ichibi rougit légèrement, mais elle réussit à dissimuler son trouble.) J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je devais faire quelque chose que j'aurai dû faire, il y'a des siècles.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- M'assurer une descendance. Et pour ça, je voudrais que tu deviennes mienne. »

Un silence fit suite à cette déclaration. Juubi fixa Ichibi pour essayer de décrypter ses expressions. Mais son visage resta neutre. Puis un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage et son regard se fit plus perçant et plus provocant que jamais.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas, fut sa réponse. »

Juubi fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer.

« Je te demande pardon ?

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ou si tu préfère, c'est non.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Non. »

Le ton était neutre, mais pourtant ne laissez aucun doute quant à son absence d'envie de répondre. Ça ne semblait pas du tout au goût du démon millénaire, qui caractérisa sa fureur par une émission d'un chakra orange. Elle répondit en émettant à son tour un chakra rouge. Ils restèrent une minute en chien de faïence.

« C'est ta réponse définitive ?

- Effectivement.

- Très bien. Je respecte ton choix, mais je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Non. »

Il fulminait intérieurement. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle refuse de devenir sienne. Il avait toute l'éternité pour la convaincre et quelque part, il s'était attendu à son refus. À vrai dire, il l'avait même espéré. Cette façon de lui dire non, de se refuser à lui ne la rendait que plus appétissante et il en était content. Par contre, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi elle ne lui refusait de lui donner une explication.

« _Et le fait qu'elle réponde à mon chakra avec le sien. N'est-ce pas une façon de me provoquer ? Autant j'accepte son refus, autant qu'elle se rebelle comme ça… Je ne peux accepter que l'un de mes démons ose me faire face… Il faut que tue cette révolution dans l'oeuf… Si jamais elle se propageait… J'ai peut-être fait une erreur en créant autant de démon… Quoique… Ça pourrait apporter ce petit piment que j'ai toujours recherché. _»

« Juubi ? lança-t'elle

- Oui ?

- Je vais te détruire. »

Son visage n'afficha ni stupeur, ni crainte. Même pas la moindre petite trace de colère. Il ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Ensuite, pour la première fois, il prit sa pipe entre son pouce et son index et la porta à sa bouche. Les braises qui dépassaient prirent une teinte rouge lorsqu'il inspira profondément. Enfin, lorsque tout le tabac fut épuisé, il lança sa pipe par terre et fit ressortir toute sa fumée par ses narines. Lorsqu'il sourit, ses crocs se dessinèrent distinctement.

« Essaie seulement. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle avait réussi à obtenir une rencontre extraordinaire avec tous les autres démons, à l'exception de Juubi, la veille de la réunion. Elle les avaient contacté les uns après les autres et les avaient conduits à son palais. Ils étaient maintenant tous réunis dans la salle où elle avait tué son père.

« Je peux savoir ce qui, à un jour de la réunion, nous vaut d'être convié ici ma très chère Ichibi ? Lança l'un d'entre eux

- C'est vrai ! lança un gros nerveux, qui semblait flotter dans l'opulence. »

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva mais elle y mit fin de la main.

« Je comprends votre suspicion et je vais tout vous expliquer. Si vous pouviez prendre place dans les fauteuils que j'ai faits amener. »

Le silence retomba dans la salle et tous s'assirent face à elle, le plus jeune à gauche, le plus vieux et, au passage, le plus gros à droite. Elle était la seule fille.

La futur Kyubi semblait impressionné par le groupe qui lui faisait face. Mais ce n'était pas tant leur apparence (tous avaient des physiques plus ou moins banales et étaient plus ou moins beaux) ni leur âge (chacun ayant à peu près la trentaine, du moins d'un point de vue physique), mais plutôt l'énergie pure qui se dégageait de chacun d'entre eux. Tous étaient d'une puissance inimaginable et avait virtuellement la capacité de renverser un petit pays. De plus, chacun avait ces traits tirés et le visage tourmenté par une existence et une enfance bien triste.

« Si je vous est tous réunis ici, c'est parce que… (elle marqua une légère pause et prit conscience de l'énormité qu'elle allait lâcher)… C'est parce que j'ai l'intention de renverser Juubi. »

Après les quatre secondes de battement réglementaire pendant lesquelles chacun analysait ce qu'elle venait de dire, les cris de protestation fusèrent.

Qui était-elle, démone nouveau-né, pour oser proférer de tels termes ? Comment osait-elle, ne serait-ce qu'envisager l'ombre du commencement de cette idée ? Juubi leur avait tout donné alors qu'ils avaient tous perdu. Grâce à lui, il avait pu revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un temps, leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs amants que le destin leur avait arrachés.

Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle entendit cette argument.

« Et vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que vous pouviez remplacer le mot destin par le nom Juubi ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi vous aviez tous eu des existences si tristes ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que vous aviez été manipulé du début à la fin par Juubi afin d'être plus malléable lorsqu'il se présenterai à vous en vous offrant des pouvoirs à ne plus savoir qu'en faire ? S'il vous plaît, traitez- moi de folle si vous voulez, mais repensez deux minutes à votre enfance. N'avez vous jamais trouvé bizarre que votre mère, votre frère, votre ami ou qui que ce soit d'autres meurt au moment où vous aviez le plus besoin d'eux, le moment où vous étiez le plus vulnérable. Ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? »

À vrai dire, elle bluffait. Elle n'était pas sûre que Juubi était intervenu dans leur existence. Dans son cas à elle, elle savait que sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite de malheurs dû au hasard, mais elle n'en était pas sur pour tout le monde. Et avec un peu de chance, peut-être interpréteraient-ils ses coups du destins comme diverses interventions de Juubi. Elle jouait son va-tout, et quand bien même ils se rendaient compte de la manipulation de Juubi, peut-être n'auraient-ils pas envie de l'attaquer. Il leur avait donné une puissance inimaginable.

« _Se dire tout ça maintenant, c'est comme regardez dans le trou d'une vache, _conclut-elle avec un proverbe qui trouvait son origine dans sa lointaine enfance. _Et puis, je pense que même lorsque l'on devient démon, les sentiments restent. Sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils tous ce visage tourmenté par leurs démons passés ? _»

Chacun prit le temps d'analyser leur histoire dans leur moindre détail, et peu à peu ils commencèrent à trouver un fond de vérité dans leur dire. Certains en virent même à être convaincu que Juubi leur avait pourri l'existence (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux).

Cependant, le doyen, le Kyubi, prit la parole.

« Quand bien même ce serait vrai ma chère Ichibi, que proposes-tu de faire ? Nous rebeller ? Voyons ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Juubi nous a donné nos pouvoirs. Il doit pouvoir nous les reprendre si bon lui semble. Nous ne sommes pas près à nous lancer dans une guerre de cette acabit si nous n'avons pas une chance. Pour ma part, je préfère rester en vie à côté du mal, que de mourir comme un héros et surtout comme un idiot.

- C'est sûr qu'avec votre ventre… lança l'un des démons, sans que personne ne sache de qui il s'agissait.

- Que celui qui a dit ça se dénonce, répliqua sévèrement l'actuel Kyubi. »

Le silence retomba.

« Pour ma part, commença l'un des participant qui ne s'était pas manifesté et qui était le Sanbi, j'ai la certitude que Juubi a tout fait pour me manipuler. À l'époque, j'avais déjà trouvé bizarre que ma mère, puis mon frère tombe dans les escaliers. À la lumière de ce que Ichibi vient de dire, je propose que l'on élimine Juubi.

- Pourquoi ne pas voter ? Demanda le Gobi, un brun avec de longs cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans le bas du dos. Ça permettrai d'avoir une tendance. Après, on pourra en discuter. D'ailleurs, nous sommes un nombre impaire. Ça permettra d'éviter l'égalité. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas certain que Juubi est intervenu dans ma vie, mais qu'importe. Je n'ai pas été très emballé par son idée d'envahir le monde.

- D'accord pour le vote, conclus de le Kyubi. »

Les résultats ne furent pas très serrés. Sept prônaient l'attaque de Juubi, deux préféraient rester de son côté.

« Ainsi vous avez décidé de vous en prendre à moi. Très bien, je vous attends de pied ferme. »

Tous reconnurent son timbre. Juubi se tenait accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'actuel Kyubi se jeta à ses pieds.

« Messire Juubi, je vous assure que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour les empêcher d'avoir ses idées.

- Ça va, Kyubi, je ne te reproche rien. Si j'avais voulu vous ôter votre libre-arbitre, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurai fait. Pourtant je n'y est pas touché. Sans doute parce que possédait des poupées sans vie ne m'intéresse pas. Bien… Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour m'atteindre. »

Sa phrase sonnait comme les prémices d'un départ, mais il n'en fut rien. Il resta où il était, prenant bien soin de tous les détailler. Puis il ajouta à Kyubi, sans même le fixer :

« Kyubi, si tu ne recules pas, je te tue. Tu es contre moi dorénavant. Ichibi, si je gagne, tu me fourniras une explication. »

Elle sourit.

« Très bien. »

Il acquiesça.

« Sur ce, au revoir tout le monde. »

Il disparut. Kyubi se leva et se dirigea vers Ichibi, le regard fou.

« TE RENDS TU COMPTE DANS QUOI TU NOUS AS ENGAGE ? hurla-t'il. Maintenant nous n'avons pas d'autres choix de l'affronter.

- Que feras-tu pour éviter la mort comme un idiot ? répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Questionna Taishigi. »

Tous étaient partis et ne reviendrait que trois jours plus tard. Ils avaient décidé de s'attaquer à Juubi le plus tôt possible, mais elle avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de quelques jours pour mobiliser une force armée qui pourrait leur être d'une aide non négligeable.

Taishigi et elle étaient tous les deux assis dans les cuisines, en train de dîner.

« Mieux que je l'avais prévu. L'intervention de Juubi m'a donné un sacré coup de pouce. Son arrivé n'a laissé aucune porte ouverte à ceux qui souhaitait éviter le combat. À croire qu'il voulait nous affronter.

- Ça ne serait pas très surprenant. Si j'ai bien compris, il veut prendre le contrôle du monde parce qu'il s'ennuie. Cette confrontation doit l'exciter au plus haut point au moins que d'envahir la Terre

- Sans doute…»

Elle prit un air désabusé.

« Je pense qu'il aurait été content. Je l'espère.

- Je suis sûr que d'où il est, il est très fier de toi. D'ailleurs, il a toujours été fier de toi quoi que tu fasses.

- Je sais…»

Taishigi la regarda d'un air peiné. Il lui avait dit que son frère était parti dans l'antre du Dieu de la Mort. Elle s'était effondrée, et comme Himigi l'avait prévu, s'était promis de mettre fin à Juubi. Il avait promis de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Mais à quelle prix Himigi avait-il réussi à aider sa soeur ? Elle n'avait de vivant que l'apparence et semblait être transpercé de flèches à chaque mimique qu'elle faisait. Il lui avait offert la vie là où vivre était encore plus douloureux que mourir.

« Taishigi ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai froid.

- Je sais. Viens près de moi. »

Ce fut sans difficulté qu'elle se cala dans ses bras et qu'elle eut sa première véritable nuit d'amour.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ça avait été un massacre. Toute l'unité de Taishigi avait péri dans leur tentative de diversion. Son armée de secours avait été décimé par un lion en furie. Tous les autres démons avait péri les uns après les autres dans des combats dantesques qui n'en finissaient jamais.

Elle avait réussi là où les autres avaient échoué, affaiblissant Juubi et l'emprisonnant. Si elle y était arrivé, c'était parce que tous les autres avaient donné leur vie, le tuant à petit feu.

« _Je n'ai pas réussi là où les autres ont échoué. Nous avons tous réussis. _»

Alors que la tête de Juubi s'enfonçait peu dans le sol d'une caverne rocailleuse, il trouva le moyen d'articuler.

« Je reviendrai Ichibi. Je reviendrai… Nous savons tous les deux que je survivrais tant que le monde aura besoin de moi. Et quand je reviendrai, je voudrais avoir la réponse à ma question. »

Elle se tenait allongée, le corps couvert de son sang et de celui des autres. Elle lui fit un sourire sadique.

« Tu peux courir. »

Sa tête disparut dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Elle resta là, immobile, pendant une bonne heure et trouva finalement la force de se relever. Elle s'approcha du mur et grava un dessin qui représentait neuf démons et des humains, qui affrontaient un unique démon à dix queues.

Elle sortit de la caverne en titubant, prenant appui sur les parois de la caverne. Elle fit face au champ de bataille.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Je compris qu'il n'y avait que deux choses dans un champ de bataille, lut Orochimaru. Il n'y avait que deux liquides : du sang et des larmes. J'avais déjà donné de mon sang, il ne restait plus qu'à donner de mes larmes. Alors j'ai pleuré jusqu'à l'aube…

Je suis rentré au château pour écrire ses mémoires et qu'importe si mon nom s'évapore chaque fois que je l'écris. Je continuerai à vivre tant que Juubi aura vécu, reprenant son cycle et créant des démons pour empêcher son retour.

Mais maintenant que Taishigi, mon frère, Juubi et mon père m'ont quitté, je suis seule… Toute seule pour affronter une éternité. »

††††††

Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait aussi plaisir en écrivant un chapitre. Presque tout le chapitre est sortie de ma tête sans la moindre difficulté (à l'exception du départ du frère).

Déjà je tiens à remercier Jainas et Itachi-san pour leur compliment que me vont droit au coeur. Il est vrai que mon histoire est sans doute une fiction de bonne (voire de très bonne aux dires de certains) qualité, mais c'est une très mauvaise fan-fiction. Le personnage de Kyubi est totalement OOC, du moins lorsqu'on voit les derniers chapitres. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre étant donné que vous avez l'air d'aimé le Kyubi made in lebibou, et puis, je voudrai pas me plaindre, mais le personnage de Kyubi dans Naruto est un brin ennuyant je trouve, et surtout, on ne sait rien de lui. (pour le moment du moins. )

Que dire de ce chapitre ? Il clot la Kyubi Gaiden (Copyright Kydash) d'une façon assez élégante avec Orochimaru qui termine de lire le livre. J'ai bien aimé cette fin, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

Lorsque je regarde l'histoire de Kyubi, je la trouve d'une tristesse effarente et ça me fout le cafard d'écrire des histoires aussi triste. Un bon coup de samourai champloo et ça n'y paraitra plus.

La partie avec le grand frère est peut-être un brin trop longue, mais je n'avais pas le courage de la couper, craignant de ne faire perdre le rythme à ce chapitre où il se passe pas mal de chose.

Pfffouu. Je sais pas quoi dire sur ce chap tellement j'ai aimé l'écrire.


	29. Deux yeux sous une couette

Nouveau chapitre avec un jour d'avance sur le planning.

Chapitre 29 : Deux yeux sous une couette

« Très triste comme histoire mais qui ne nous avance guère, posa Tsunade. Pourquoi a-t'elle zappé tout le passage où elle parle de l'enfermement de Juubi ? Que de temps perdu !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, répliqua Orochimaru d'une voix mielleuse. On connaît maintenant l'origine des démons. On sait que Juubi peut être enfermé. Je sais enfin qui a inventé le jutsu de réincarnation des âmes. D'un point de vue purement historique et scientifique, ce livre est une mine d'or.

- En ce moment tu sais où tu peux le mettre ton point de vue historique et scientifique, répliqua Tsunade avec un sourire qui dissuadait de répondre. »

Orochimaru eut un long et profond soupir.

« Toujours aussi caractérielle Princesse. Cependant, je te concède que ce livre apporte également de nombreuses interrogations. Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans la bibliothèque de Konoha alors qu'il devrait être dans la bibliothèque du seigneur du pays du feu ? Sachant qu'en théorique, seuls les Hokages ont accès à cette salle, et qu'il serait totalement absurde de voler ce livre, dans une des collections les plus protégées du pays pour ensuite le ranger dans une bibliothèque au moins aussi protégée, on ne peut que conclure que c'est un Hokage qui a volé ce livre. Si on ajoute le fait que la tranche des livres n'est jaune que depuis les vingt ans, on arrive à la conclusion que seul l'un des deux derniers Hokage a pu voler ce livre. »

Il laissa à Tsunade le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis il ajouta dans un sourire :

« Et sincèrement, tu imagines le Sandaime en train de s'infiltrer dans une bibliothèque pour prendre un livre ?

- Donc ça ne peut être que le Yondaime. Mais pourquoi voler ce livre ?

- Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il a croisé Kyubi avant qu'elle ne se décide à attaquer Konoha. Ce qui amène une autre interrogation. Pourquoi a-t'elle attaqué Konoha ? Quand on lit cette histoire, elle nous apparaît comme une pauvre gamine qui a été manipulée du début à la fin par un Juubi plus qu'intelligent. Alors pourquoi ?

- J'ai la réponse. Sasuke m'a expliquée qu'elle avait été rendue folle par un poison de Sasori. »

Orochimaru secoua la tête.

« Ma pauvre Tsunade… Je comprends pourquoi tu as développé une force physique hors-du-commun. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas avec ton intelligence que tu serais devenue une ninja de qualité…

- Fous toi de moi encore une fois et je te colle mon poing à la force physique hors-du-commun dans la figure. »

Deux ANBU échangèrent un regard gêné. Les échanges verbaux entre les deux Sennin étaient toujours aussi percutants, mais il n'y avait plus cette méchanceté gratuite qui était à leur conversation comme une contre-basse à un orchestre. Sous-jacente, peu audible mais que l'on ressentait dans ses tripes à chaque mesure. Ils s'étaient mués en des répliques plus enfantines, moins marquées par les années de tristesse, de haine.

Mais était-ce tellement anormal ? Pendant des années, la seule chose qu'ils avaient partagée était une haine profonde et tenace. Leurs rencontres s'étaient toujours finies par un duel à mort. Maintenant que par la force des choses (force qui étaient un amas de chakra noir avec des envies de meurtres à ne plus savoir qu'en faire), ils étaient forcés de refaire équipe, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne pouvait se permettre de briser leur fragile coopération en se lançant des piques. Chacun avait trop à perdre. Alors ils étaient retombés dans les habitudes qui les avaient bercés pendant des années, où Orochimaru n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du manque de talent de ses coéquipiers, où Tsunade menaçait du poing quiconque osait se moquer d'elle et de son absence de poitrine. Il ne manquait plus que Jiraya une paire de jumelle dans la main gauche, l'envie de caresser les fesses de Tsunade dans la main droite, pour qu'ils aient l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté pendant leur jeunesse.

Oui, c'était étrange à regarder, mais ce n'était pas si anormal.

« Dis-moi Princesse. Tu penses sincèrement qu'une personne ayant la puissance et l'expérience d'un Kyubi peut se laisser empoisonner par deux ninjas sans rien dire?

- Et bien…commença Tsunade. C'est vrai que présent comme ça, c'est un peu étrange. Mais ce n'est pas impossible. Ce sont deux ninjas d'exceptions qui l'ont attaquée. Sasori et Kaitetsu, ce n'est pas rien, même pour un démon.

- Il est vrai que ce n'est pas à exclure. Mais quel est ton sentiment ?

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer, du moins d'après ce que je sais. De plus, le combat entre le Yondaime et Kyubi a été d'une violence telle qu'il a marqué la terre pour les centaines d'années à venir. S'il y avait eu un combat de la même envergure dans les environs, nous l'aurions appris. Donc il est vrai qu'admettre qu'ils ont réussi à l'avoir paraît un peu farfelu. Mais l'idée qu'elle se soit délibérément laissée empoisonner me paraît encore plus abérante.

- Pourquoi donc ? Analyse un peu dans quel état d'esprit se trouver Kyubi quand elle s'est fait attaquer. Nous avons une fille qui a tout perdu et qui a erré pendant neuf cents ans. Les deux seuls hommes qu'elle eut jamais aimés ont péri pour elle. Elle voudrait mourir, mais elle ne le peut parce qu'elle sait que Juubi peut revenir à tout moment, et si jamais il y arrive, le sacrifice de ses deux hommes aurait été inutile. Elle a choisi la vie là où toute personne sensée aurait choisi la mort. Selon moi, ça s'est passé comme ça. Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki ont dû l'attaquer une première fois en tentant une approche discrète. Ça a échoué. Elle a dû leur demander la raison de leur attaque. Sasori, étant quelqu'un d'intelligent et fort de la connaissance de l'histoire de Kyubi, n'a pas dû avoir de difficultés à la convaincre. Il lui a parlé de l'amnésie provoquée par son poison. Elle pouvait oublier pour quelques minutes le visage de ceux qu'elle avait perdu. L'abîme de la folie est l'ultime monde dans lequel se réfugie ceux qui ont trop pleuré. »

Tsunade garda le silence pendant une longue minute, réflêchissant à tout ce que venait d'imaginer Orochimaru.

_Ça a pu se passer comme ça… Tourmentée par le remord, rongé par la peine mais ne pouvant se permettre de mourir, la folie temporaire et l'oubli qui l'accompagne devait lui paraître bien attirante… Dis moi Yondaime, si c'est vraiment toi qui a volé ce livre, alors tu as connu son histoire avant de l'enfermer… Par contre, Orochimaru, tu ne dis toujours pas pourquoi l'Akatsuki a souhaité qu'elle s'en prenne à Konoha. _

Elle se tourna vers Orochimaru.

« Tu m'as l'air de bien saisir la psychologie des âmes en peines Orochimaru… Pas étonnant quand on connaît tes méthodes de recrutement. »

Il se contenta d'un sourire glacial, dévoilant ses deux crocs à venin.

Au même moment, l'unique interphone de la bibliothèque sonna. Tsunade se leva et se pressa d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? dit elle d'un ton sec

- Euh… (La personne au bout du fil semblait hésiter puis elle finit par se lancer.) Une équipe d'ANBU a capturé un juunin étranger qui était en mission de repérage.

- Un juunin de quel pays ? demanda-t'elle, bien que connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

- Suna. »

Orochimaru la fixa avec un rire nerveux.

« Et bien ma chère Tsunade, la guerre semble être à tes portes. »

« Entre entre Ryuusaki, s'empressa de dire Juubi lorsqu'il l'aperçut à la porte. Et ferme la porte derrière toi. »

Il s'exécuta, la refermant délicatement.

Juubi se tenait debout derrière un large bureau en bois, la carte du monde posée devant lui et recouverte de pion de différentes couleurs. Ryuusaki comprit que chaque pion désignait un pays, et que leurs nombres étaient proportionnels à la force virtuelle du-dit pays.

Il s'approcha à pas de velours, ayant des gestes très calmes et mesurés, ne trahissant aucune peur. Il vint se positionner de l'autre côté du bureau, Juubi lui faisant face et lui inspirant une légère crainte.

« Bien Ryuusaki, commença Juubi. Est ce que tu me dire comment s'organisent les différents villages cachés ? Je ne suis pas encore trop au fait de leurs relations et je sais que tu as beaucoup étudié la question.

- Bien. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, Orochimaru est allé se joindre à Konoha. Votre rencontre a dû beaucoup l'impressionner pour qu'il se décide à aller les voir. Le fait qu'il se tourne vers Konoha et non vers un pays avec lequel il entretient de meilleures relations n'est pas si surprenant. Malgré l'assaut que le village caché de la feuille a subi, il y a six ans, Konoha reste un village de tout premier ordre, et Orochimaru est du genre à mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Suna, sans grande surprise, a déjà son armée de mobiliser et se dirige vers Konoha. Je sais de source sûre qu'ils ont envoyé un émissaire vers Iwa. Je pense que ces derniers accepteront une alliance, la rancoeur liée à leur défaite lors de la dernière guerre secrète mondiale n'a pas disparu. Kiri n'interviendra pas, n'étant pas encore très stable politiquement, malgré l'alliance qui les lie à Konoha depuis plusieurs années. C'est assez ironique, sachant qu'ils ne doivent leur survie qu'à la bienveillance de Konoha qui leur a toujours assuré son soutien et qui leur a permis d'éviter une guerre. De leur côté, Kumo offrira ses services aux plus offrants, mais je sais qu'Orochimaru leur a déjà fait une offre qu'ils ne pourront sans doute pas refuser. »

Juubi eut un rire bref.

« Il m'a l'air rancunier ce Orochimaru, se moqua-t'il. C'est quelqu'un de très intéressant. D'ailleurs il m'intrigue. Son chakra est d'une nature assez particulière, proche de celle des démons. Pourtant, je peux assurer que ce n'est ni un Jinchuriki, ni un démon que Kyubi aurait engendré. Ça je l'aurai remarqué. D'autre part, il a ressenti l'appel que j'ai passé. (Juubi se frotta le menton) Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Il est très intelligent et d'un niveau exceptionnel. Par contre, son désir d'immortalité et de puissance me chiffonne. Ça sonne faux, comme si ce n'était pas son rêve, plutôt celui qu'il aurait volé à quelqu'un d'autre. (Il soupira) Qu'importe, il nous donne un sacré coup de main en rassemblant tous les pays sur le front. Par pure curiosité, si nous n'intervenions pas, qui gagnerait ?

- Difficile à dire. Il y a de nombreux paramètre dont il faut tenir. Kiri possède toujours un jinchuriki qui nous a échappé. (A ces mots, l'attention de Juubi s'accrut.) Je sais que c'est un Jinchuriki très instable. Si Kiri décidait de le confier à Konoha le temps de la bataille, il ferait un carnage. Reste qu'il serait très difficile à arrêter, et nous pouvons être sûr que Konoha n'en usera qu'en dernier recours. Son usage nous serait fort bénéfique, car je pense que vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à le joindre à notre cause. Mais je sais que Konoha possède un ninja qui a la capacité de brider les démons présents à l'intérieur des Jinchuriki.

Il ne faut pas oublier Sanbi, le seul bijuu encore en liberté. Peut-être interviendra-t'il ou peut-être restera-t'il cacher, rien n'est moins sûr. S'il devait se mêler à la bataille, il ignora la guerre pour s'attaquer directement à nous. Je crois savoir qu'il était très attaché à Kyubi et que celle-ci l'a mis en garde contre vous. Comme tous les bijuus qu'elle a engendrés d'ailleurs. »

Juubi s'assit dans son fauteuil, puis il bascula la tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux.

_Très chère Kyubi… Engendrée des démons comme je l'ai fait… As-tu peur de moi à ce point ? Es tu prêtes à tout pour me rayer de la surface de la terre, allant jusqu'à suivre mes pas avec dégoût ? _

Après avoir respecté le silence de Juubi pendant une minute, Ryuusaki reprit :

« Il faut aussi tenir compte du fait que Konoha voit ses trois sennin réunis et que nul n'ignore leur puissance destructrice lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Rares sont les ninjas à pouvoir rivaliser avec eux, une fois leurs talents réunis. Enfin, il y a un dernier détail qui m'a semblé bizarre. Il semblerait que le seigneur du pays du feu ait mobilisé ses troupes. Pour conclure, je pense que Konoha a environs 60 de chance de le remporter. Mais ça ne nous intéresse pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, étant donné que nous allons tous les tuer… (Il marqua une pause) Il semblerait que mettre fin à l'ère des ninjas soit encore plus simple que je l'avais imaginé. Ça a été un vrai coup de chance que le Kazekage se soit décidé à venir et ait péri au combat. Le reste n'a été que conséquence de sa mort. »

Juubi leva les yeux au ciel d'un air indécent.

« Il semblerait que même les Dieux sont avec nous. »

« Je suis remonté aussi vite que j'ai pu, lança une Tsunade haletante à un ANBU vêtu d'un masque de lapin qui se trouvait dans son bureau. »

Elle était suivie d'un Orochimaru habillé et débarrassé de ses chaînes. Pendant que Tsunade discutait avec le chef de l'équipe, Orochimaru enserrait sa corde violette autour de la taille et tourna sa tête à 180° pour s'assurer qu'il faisait un noeud correct.

Le violet était certes une couleur immonde à porter, mais il en connaissait la symbolique. Il savait que comme le noir, le violet représentait le primitif, l'origine. Pour un génie qui avait l'ambition de maîtriser le jutsu originel à partir duquel tous autres les jutsus s'étaient développés, il avait trouvé ça bien amené. Il savait également que dans des pays lointains, le violet était utilisé par certaines instances religieuses comme la couleur de la mort, et qu'il traduisait également une idée de soumission.

Vraiment, il était très fier de son cordage violet.

Il aperçut Tsunade en train de mettre sa tête dans ses mains, et n'oublia de surveiller les deux ANBU qui le suivait.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent, très lent, sifflotant dans son oreille une fois arrivé à son niveau.

« Alors Princesse ? Que vas-tu faire ? Le torturer ? »

Tsunade lui décocha un regard noir. Orochimaru le soutint.

« Ah pardon… C'est vrai que l'on parle d'interrogatoire ici. Le Sandaime avait toujours les bons mots pour adoucir la réalité, aussi cruel soit elle.

- Princesse ? lança une nouvelle voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue. »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer la masse blanche qui se mouvait dans leur direction après avoir enjambait la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré.

« J'ai entendu pour le ninja de Suna. J'ai également eu la confirmation que les troupes de Suna sont en mouvement, et que les troupes d'Iwa vont les rejoindre à la frontière. Je sais également qu'Orochimaru a déjà contacté Kumo au nom du pays du son, détail qu'il avait omis de nous préciser.

- Kiri va nous soutenir non ? Après tout ce que le Sandaime a fait, il serait normal qu'il nous soutienne. »

Jiraya fit non de la tête.

« J'ai réussi à contacter l'un des proches du Mizukage. Ils ne vont pas bouger, ayant trop peur des conséquences que pourraient entraîner notre défaite.

- C'est sûr que ça va être une défaite s'ils n'interviennent pas ! s'emporta la Godaime. Salopard de Kiri No Kuni ! Je savais qu'on aurait dû les laisser crever la gueule ouverte ! »

L'ermite des grenouilles leva les mains pour lui faire signe de se calmer.

« Ils n'interviennent pas, mais à titre officieux et en reconnaissance du nombre de fois où nous les avons aidés, ils nous envoient leur plus précieux trésor. Néanmoins, après ça, ils considèrent leur dette comme rembourser. »

Tsunade fit la moue.

« Mouai… C'est pas ça qui va vraiment nous filer un coup de main. Et qu'est ce que c'est leur trésor ?

- Je l'ignore. »

Son visage s'éclaira.

« Oh ! Toi ? L'ermite le plus renseigné du monde ? T'es pas au courant ? C'est que ça doit pas être si mal. Bon, c'est toutes les infos que tu as ? »

Jiraya fit une nouvelle fois non de la tête. Il cala ses deux mains sous ses aisselles puis lança.

« Le seigneur du pays du feu est en train de mobiliser ses troupes.

- Ieyasu ? Intervint Orochimaru qui était resté muet jusque là.

- Lui-même. »

Orochimaru fronça les sourcils.

_Cet abruti est incapable de mettre sur pied un tel plan. Il doit y avoir autre chose. _

« Le seigneur va nous donner un coup de main ? Questionna Tsunade »

Orochimaru eut un rire nerveux.

« Ma pauvre Tsunade… Tu crois vraiment qu'Ieyasu, seigneur auquel vous versez une maigre partie de vos bénéfices va vous venir en aide. À mon avis, la raison de cette mobilisation est tout autre.

- Je suis d'accord avec face de serpent. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler avant, mais Danzo a échappé à la surveillance des ANBU. Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant lorsque l'on sait qu'il était le rival du Sandaime.

- Bon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ! »

Shizune pénétra dans le bureau en catastrophe.

« Godaime, on vient de recevoir une lettre de Choji qui nous annonce que Suna est sur le pied de guerre. Il a été attaqué par les SAMP et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. »

Tsunade fixa Shizune pendant quelques secondes, l'air profondément peiné, puis elle s'assit à son bureau et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Elle porta sa main au visage, se frotta les yeux du bout du pouce et de l'index puis elle laissa sa tête basculer en avant.

Elle savait que dans ne pas avoir de nouvelles de l'un de ses ninjas n'étaient pas de bon augure, encore plus lorsqu'il était attaqué par les SAMP, services spéciaux de Suna.

Un mal au crâne violent lui martela les tempes. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle ne voulait pas prononcer ces mots qui auraient un caractère irrémédiable. Pourtant elle le devait.

« Confiez le à Ibiki Moreno. »

Suna venait de perdre son statut d'allié pour prendre celui d'ennemi potentiel.

« Êtes-vous tout à fait sûr de votre plan ?

- Tout à fait, mon seigneur, répliqua-t'il, sans lever la tête.

Sa voix se perdit dans l'immensité de la salle. Le rouge du tapis sur lequel il se tenait accroupi jurait à merveille avec l'orange de sa cape. Le seigneur, qui avait la carrure d'un bibendum, des cheveux longs ébène tout comme sa barbichette et un regard de goret mort, se leva et descendit les quelques marches qui séparaient le trône du reste de la salle. Il posa sa main sur le crâne de Danzo.

« Tout de même… Il me paraît bien risqué.

- Dire qu'il ne l'est pas serait une insulte à votre intelligence, monseigneur. Néanmoins, les risques sont faibles par rapport au gain. Il est vrai que les gains immédiats ne seront pas importants, et peut-être même, cela se traduira par des pertes, mais qui seront rentabilisés le temps d'une génération. Entre temps, mes ninjas de la racine rempliront le gros du travail.

- Mais que va-t-on négocié avec les ninjas de Suna pour qu'il ne se décide pas à étendre leur territoire une fois la guerre terminée ?

- Pour cela, je vous conseillerai de négocier directement avec le seigneur du pays du vent, qui tient les rênes de leur économie, je vous le rappelle. Vous pourriez lui proposer en échanges de sa coopération, les plans de canaux d'irrigations qui ont été mis aux points par vos ingénieurs l'année dernière.

- Comment savez-vous… »

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, se rappelant qu'il avait affaire à un ninja. Il se lissa la barbichette et découvrit ses dents un brin jaunâtre.

« Effectivement, le seigneur du pays du vent risquerait d'être fort intéressé par ce procédé, ma foi fort pratique, pour extraire l'eau du sol et en le répartir de façon parfaite entre les différents champs. »

Le regard de Danzo croisa celui d'Ieyasu Inoue, seigneur du pays du feu.

_Et au passage, vous pourriez lui souffler d'envoyer ses meilleures troupes à Suna, où devrait siéger le conseil pour éviter tout risque de rébellion, qui nous serait fort désavantageuse, murmura une voix dans l'esprit d'Ieyasu. Sachant qu'ils mènent une guerre à l'extérieur, le gros des troupes sera évacué et le seigneur ne devrait avoir aucune difficulté à prendre le contrôle. _

« C'est une excellente idée que j'ai eue là. Et au passage, je pourrais lui souffler d'envoyer ses meilleures troupes à Suna où siège le conseil, pour éviter tout risque de rébellion, qui nous serait fort désavantageuse. Sachant qu'ils mènent une guerre à l'extérieur, le gros des troupes sera absent et le seigneur ne devrait avoir aucune difficulté à prendre le contrôle.

- C'est une excellente idée monseigneur. »

_Toujours laissé croire aux idiots que les idées viennent d'eux. C'est ça qui les rend tellement malléable _, jugea Danzo.

« Je crois que j'ai bien fait de m'associer à vous, Danzo. Et je n'hésiterai à pas à vous nommer Hokage une fois que j'aurai pris le contrôle de Konoha.

Instinctivement, Naruto sentit la main au-dessus de son front. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il la saisit au vol et l'immobilisa. Il se leva, plia le bras et le remonta dans le dos de son adversaire. Il émit un petit bruit étouffé. De son autre main, il saisit un kunaï et l'apposa sur la carotide de l'inconnu. Kunaï qu'il retira dès qu'il reconnut les mèches roses. Néanmoins, il ne réduit pas la pression sur son bras, d'une part parce qu'il n'était pas que c'était Sakura, d'autre part parce qu'il avait oublié qu'il tenait son bras.

« Sa…Sakura ? bafouilla-t'il

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix étranglé. Si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de ne pas me déboîter l'épaule, ça m'éviterait bien des souffrances inutiles.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t'il. Pardon, j'avais oublié. »

La douleur qui irradiait l'omoplate de Sakura s'estompa d'un coup et elle fit quelques moulinets avec son épaule pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Naruto et contempla un visage empli d'une lassitude profonde mêlée à une tristesse immuable. Malgré tout, il y avait toujours cette lueur espiègle qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, mais elle n'était plus aussi vive qu'auparavant, vacillant au gré des images qui traversaient son esprit et menaçant de s'éteindre à jamais si un malheur décidait de s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur lui.

Sakura eut un petit pincement au coeur et une bouffé de tristesse, saisissante comme une averse glacée, s'insinua en elle.

Elle enlaça Naruto, sa tête se collant à son épaule. Un torrent de larme inonda la veste orange de Naruto.

_Deux fois en deux jours que je pleure… Et moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais pleuré. Je suis vraiment pathétique _pensa-t'elle.

Elle savait que pleurait ne servait à rien, que ça ne ferait qu'attrister Naruto, que la lueur espiègle de Naruto menaçait de disparaître à jamais mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Mais quel idiot tu as été ! plaça-t'elle entre deux sanglots, abattant ses poings sur son torse.

- Chut… Calme toi Sakura… chuchota t'il. »

Sakura, comme pour le contre-dire, reprit de plus belle.

« Et pour me sauver en plus ! Sombre crétin ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? Je suis forte maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide. »

Sa tristesse se mua peu à peu en colère.

« Il faut toujours que tu me surprotèges. Tu n'as jamais été capable d'admettre que je puisse t'être utile en plein milieu d'un combat ! Abruti fini ! Crétin ! Bougre d'idiot ! »

La colère qui l'avait soutenue pendant quelques secondes s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et elle refondit en larme sur l'épaule de Naruto.

« Calme toi Sakura… Chut, chut…continua t'il dans une tentative d'apaisement. »

Alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, il repensait à l'histoire de Kyubi.

_Je ne comprends pas comment elle en est venu à attaquer Konoha ? J'avoue que je ne comprends vraiment pas… _

« Godaime ! Sasuke Uchiwa a disparu ! »

L'ANBU au masque de veau pénétra ouvrit la porte d'un grand, manquant de la faire sortir de ses gongs. Tsunade plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

_D'abord la guerre, puis Danzo qui disparaît et qui nous met le seigneur à dos et maintenant Sasuke… Qui est l'ordure qui a inventé la loi des séries ? _

« Que s'est-il passé ? questionnât l'ermite des grenouilles. »

L'ANBU fixa alternativement Tsunade, Jiraya et Orochimaru. Si le masque ne cachait pas son visage, tous auraient pu voir que sa mâchoire était grande ouverte.

_Les trois sennins réunis ? Personne n'aurait pu prédire que ça se reproduirait…. Mais qu'est ce qui arrive. _

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta Tsunade

- L'ANBU qui le surveillait a été semé.

- Comment savait-il qu'il était suivi par un ANBU ? gronda Tsunade

- Pendant la nuit, Sasuke Uchiwa a été attaqué par un ninja indéterminé. L'ANBU n'a pas eu d'autres choix que d'intervenir pour le protéger. Il a bien essayé de passer inaperçu, mais Sasuke s'est réveillé et a mis tout le monde au tapis. Notre homme a juste eu le temps de disparaître, mais il semblerait que Sasuke est reconnu l'uniforme des ANBU. Une fois qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était suivi, il n'a pas eu de difficulté à disparaître.

- Qui était l'ANBU chargé de sa surveillance ?

- Une nouvelle recrue qui n'est dans nos services que depuis peu. »

Tsunade abattit son poing sur la table.

« Vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez mis un bleu sur l'affaire ? »

L'ANBU eut l'air un brin gêné.

« C'est vous qui avez donné l'ordre de ne mettre que des débutants sur l'affaire. Vous avez dit que ça leur faisait un bon entraînement et que de toute façon, Sasuke n'avait aucune raison d'avoir une surveillance de qualité. »

Elle se remémora l'entrevue qu'elle avait eu avec le conseil.

_Il avait fallu batailler ferme pour qu'il accepte que Sasuke rejoigne nos rangs sans trop de difficulté. Par contre, ils avaient imposé qu'il soit sous surveillance ininterrompue ce à quoi je n'avais pas protesté. Mais ils n'ont jamais levé cette ordonnance malgré mes protestations. Alors j'ai pris la décision de les court-circuiter en selectionnant les ANBU. _

Elle fit mine que ça lui semblait lointain et effacé.

« Ah oui… Maintenant que vous le dîtes… Parlez-moi de ce ninja indéterminé.

- Aux dires de l'ANBU de garde, il était d'un excellent niveau, probablement du même que celui d'un ANBU.

- La Racine… murmura Jiraya

- Je pensais qu'elle avait été dissoute, commença Orochimaru. Du moins, c'est ce dont je me souviens.

- Elle l'a été, du moins officiellement. Mais Danzo n'a jamais perdu le contact avec ceux qui la composaient et tous lui sont restés fidèles. Alors, quand sa popularité a augmenté dans le conseil, il n'a pas eu de difficulté à la reformer de façon officieuse. Et comme elle était officieuse, je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, encore moins me plaindre au conseil sachant qu'il y était en position de force. Tout nous ramène à Danzo. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Ieyasu nous attaquerait, il n'a aucun intérêt à perdre son village caché.

- Kukuku… Réfléchis un peu. Tu lui donnes quoi ? 5 de ce que gagne Konoha en échange de ce lopin de terre et d'une autorisation de faire ce métier de ninja. Quand on regarde la situation à Suna, où le seigneur du pays du vent reçoit la totalité des gains de Suna et n'en redistribue une maigre partie à son village ninja, je peux concevoir que Ieyasu ne soit pas trop satisfait de sa négociation avec Konoha.

- Mais si jamais nous perdons, l'interrompit Jiraya, il perd son village ninja et de la même occasion son service de renseignement ainsi qu'une force militaire de première ordre.

- C'est là qu'intervient Danzo. En négociant bien avec le seigneur du pays du vent, il pourrait obtenir la récupération de Konoha ou de ce qu'il en reste. Ensuite, il postera Danzo et sa Racine à la tête de Konoha en échange d'un système économique identique à celui de Suna. Les éventuels ninja qui auraient survécu n'aurait d'autre choix que de se soumettre. Il est vrai que pendant quelques temps, Konoha aura du mal à joindre les deux bouts, mais à long terme, Ieyasu est sûr d'en sortir gagnant. Cependant, je doute que ce soit lui qui est mis ce plan sur pied, c'est un imbécile-né qui a hérité du trône. C'est Danzo qui est derrière tout ça et qui le manipule.

- Et Juubi dans tout ça ? reprit Tsunade.

- Je doute qu'il en est tenu compte. Tout ce qui compte pour lui est de récupérer ce qu'il a perdu, il y a de nombreuses années. »

_Un idiot de plus, _jugea Orochimaru. _Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à s'accrocher à des rêves aussi inutiles que celui-là. Quoi que Danzo fait dans l'original. Il concile son désir de vengeance, détruire Konoha, avec son rêve, devenir Hokage. _

Un interphone clignota sur la table. Tsunade appuya sur le bouton.

« Ici Ibiki. J'ai le regret de vous dire que le ninja que vous m'avez envoyé est mort des suites de l'interrogatoire et du cyanure qui était caché dans la dent creuse qu'il a avalée suite à un coup trop appuyé. Fichu stagiaire »

Tsunade frissonna, l'image du chef de la section interrogatoire couvert de sang, une tenaille à la main, un cadavre suspendu juste derrière lui s'imprimant dans son esprit.

« Par contre, avant de mourir, il a eu le temps de dire que Suna et attaquerait les MLB en priorité. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Fin de la conversation. »

Tsunade retira son doigt de l'interrupteur.

« Les MLB ? Qu'est ce que ça peut être ? Les initiales ne correspondent à rien de connus. Mezumi ? »

Le ninja au masque de veau leva la tête.

« Va communiquer ce message aux services de décodage et tu le fais passer en priorité absolu.

- Compris. »

Le ninja disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Yakumo (le second ANBU leva la tête) ? Va me chercher Shikamaru. Je vais avoir besoin de lui pour mettre au point une stratégie et je sais c'est le plus capable. Ensuite, tu iras prévenir tous les ninjas que nous sommes sur le pied de guerre.

- Bien Hokage. »

Il disparut à son tour.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Naruto. Celui-ci alla ouvrir et tomba nez-à-nez avec Juubi, une cigarette fumante derrière l'oreille.

« Mon chère Naruto, comment vas tu ? Je t'ai à peine aperçu depuis que nous sommes arrivé ici. »

Naruto ne répondit rien et commença à fermer la porte avec la ferme intention de lui claquer la porte au nez. Juubi la bloqua du plat de main.

« Ne soit si dédaigneux. Rappelle toi que tu as rejoint l'Akatsuki et que tu devrais en être fier.

- Je n'ai pas rejoint l'Akatsuki. C'est vous que j'ai rejoint, répondit-il abruptement.

- C'est tout à fait exact, pardonne-moi. »

Son oeil balaya l'austère chambre et remarqua des mèches roses qui dépassaient de sous couette.

« Je me demandais où elle était passée mais je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter. Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

Naruto dut faire appel à tout sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas écraser son poing sur la figure de Juubi.

« Quoique, reprît Juubi, si j'ai bien compris, elle est promise à ce Sasuke, ton meilleur ami. Ça te fait quoi ? Parce que pour sacrifier tous ses rêves pour une fille, tu dois au minimum être amoureux d'elle.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- C'est vrai, mais je vais réitérer ma question sous une autre forme. Je veux que tu me répondes de la façon la plus précise possible. »

Naruto fixa Juubi d'un air mauvais. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix de répondre, sinon Sakura mourrait.

« Lorsque j'étais tout petit déjà, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je l'aimais d'une amourette d'enfant, pure et simple. Je la trouvais très belle et elle était l'une des rares à me regarder comme un humain. Elle n'avait pas ce regard froid et cruel, que de nombreux enfants avaient emprunté à leur parent. Son regard était juste exaspéré parce que je la collais. Au fil des ans, cet amour n'a pas cessé. Mais je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de ce bellâtre de Sasuke. Ça ne m'importait pas.

Puis nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la même équipe et j'ai pu vivre avec elle au jour le jour. J'ai fini par développer un instinct de protection, seule chose que je partageais avec Sasuke. Nous la protégions parce que nous ne voulions pas la perdre, parce que même si Sasuke ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait lui aussi fini par apprécier cette présence féminine dans l'équipe. Et Sasuke est partie, attiré par le pouvoir d'Orochimaru. J'ai cru qu'elle ne se relèverait pas. Elle m'a contredit et s'est décidée à devenir l'élève de Tsunade.

Pendant mon entraînement, j'ai cru que je l'avais oublié, qu'elle ne m'intéressait plus. Je suis rentré, je l'ai vu et je suis retombé amoureuse d'elle… D'un amour encore plus fort qu'avant. J'étais subjugué par sa force, son aura, sa beauté. J'étais comme enchaîné à elle. Puis elle a disparu, kidnappée par les ninjas du son. Mon coeur m'a alors donné l'impression d'exploser, d'être percé de mille aiguilles. L'Hokage n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de m'assommer pour m'empêcher de partir à sa recherche. Sasuke est rentré avec elle sur son dos. Elle était mal-en-point. J'ai eu très peur pour elle. Je n'ai pas pu pardonner à Sasuke. De plus, je savais qu'avec son retour, jamais je ne pourrai avouer à Sakura mon amour. Alors en désespoir, j'ai préféré rester son ami, de ne pas chercher à aller plus loin.

La relation qui nous liait était tellement fragile que je ne voulais pas y toucher de peur que tout se brise. J'ai multiplié les relations d'un soir, parce que je ne voulais pas m'engager, parce que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un. Lorsque le mariage entre Sakura et Sasuke a été décrété par le conseil, j'ai été presque libéré, parce que je savais qu'elle ne resterait qu'un amour non consommé et que je pourrais plus facilement passé à autre chose. Il y a eu son pseudo-meurtre qui m'a anéanti. Je ne voulais rien, plus rien, je voulais vivre dans le passé. Je l'ai retrouvée et j'ai failli la perdre à nouveau. J'ai compris que je ne voulais pas la perdre quel qu'en soit le prix. Et j'ai payé. Donc pour répondre à votre question. Oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime à m'en faire péter les artères, mais jamais je ne lui dirais parce que je ne veux pas rendre les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

Sous la couette, deux yeux émeraude étaient grand ouverts.

§§§§

Beaucoup de bla-bla dans ce chapitre. J'étais bien obligé car je voulais tout mettre en place avant le début de la guerre.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour le moment. J'ai l'esprit vide après la relecture de mon texte, mais si ça me revient, je n'oublierai pas d'éditer.

Ah oui ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la longue tirade sur l'amour que Naruto porte à Sakura.


	30. Réunion d'ancien camarade

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à **Yune-chan66** qui me gratifie à chaque chapitre du review.

Enfin, je remercie aussi **Tefa **et **Bibi **pour m'avoir laissé une review.

(T-T) J'aimerai bien avoir plus de review quand même, surtout vu le boulot que je fais (T-T)

**Chapitre 30 : réunion de famille. **

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, éclairant de sa lumière ocre les terres boisées de Konoha. La nuit avait paru interminable à de nombreuses personnes, pour diverses raisons, mais aucune ne l'avait trouvée aussi longue que Shikamaru. Pour la plupart, la nuit n'avait été qu'une succession d'événements qui les catapultait à chaque fois plus près de l'enfer, mais pour celui que l'on surnommait le Génie, il ne s'était rien passé. Rien du tout. Ou plutôt si, il s'était bien passé une chose, mais elle n'avait laissé place à rien, si ce n'est à des questions sans réponses et une suite de lamentations vaines et inutiles.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien dans le salon de sa maison, que ses parents ne feraient que le fixer ne sachant trouver les mots, Shikamaru avait préféré s'allonger dans l'herbe.

Celle-ci lui chatouillait la nuque alors qu'il tentait d'apercevoir des nuages au clair de lune. Tentative qui s'était soldée par un échec retentissant, d'une part parce qu'il avait oublié que c'était la nouvelle lune, d'autre part parce que le ciel était désespérément vide de nuage. Il s'était alors résigné à compter les étoiles, priant pour que Morphée ne daigne l'enserrer d'une torpeur réconfortante. Cependant, son flegme légendaire ne lui fut d'aucune aide, aussi se contenta-t'il de chercher les différentes constellations des yeux.

« Où es-tu passée Temari ? murmura t'il. Pourquoi as-tu disparu comme ça, laissant toutes tes affaires derrière toi ? Me laissant moi ! Qu'y avait-il dans cette lettre que tu as pris soin de conserver, me laissant patauger dans mes hypothèses ? »

À son grand regret, il ne connaissait que trop les informations que renfermait cette missive.

_Mort du Kazekage STOP guerre imminente STOP retour immédiat à Suna STOP. _

Il s'était attendu à la voir effondrée dans le salon, pleurant à chaudes larmes, mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas su lire en elle. Elle avait disparu, ne laissant aucune trace, s'échappant de Konoha sans que personne ne la remarque.

« Je n'ai donc aucune importance à tes yeux Temari, pour que tu ne partes sans même me souffler un baiser ? Ou bien est-ce parce que je compte à tes yeux que tu as décidé de partir sans bruit ? »

Un violent mal de crâne le torpilla en pleine réflexion, manquant de lui arracher un léger cri de douleur. Les maux de tête étaient de plus en plus réguliers les années passants. L'Hokage lui avait dit que ça tenait à une conformation anormale de son cerveau et que rien ne pourrait y faire. Il allait devoir les supporter pendant toute son existence.

Il se passa les mains derrière la nuque, frottant vigoureusement. La position dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit avait manqué lui créer un torticolis.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui. Il se tendit quelque peu, s'attendant à une attaque-surprise. Il avait fini par devenir paranoïaque, comme tous les ninja qu'il cotoyait. À l'exception d'un seul : Naruto.

Fort heureusement pour lui, le soleil était très bas. Son ombre aurait des proportions gigantesques, l'avantageant au maximum.

« Shikamaru Nara ? claironna une voix derrière lui, un brin étouffé par un masque quelconque. »

S'il m'interpelle, c'est qu'il n'a pas d'intention malveillante. Ou bien c'est un très mauvais ninja.

« Hum ?

- Vos parents m'ont dit que je vous trouverai ici. »

Shikamaru consentit à se retourner et se trouva face à un ANBU, le visage recouvert par un masque à l'effigie d'un veau.

« Que me veut l'Hokage ? demanda Shikamaru

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que c'est l'Hokage qui m'envoie ? répliqua l'ANBU, interloqué

- Pourquoi donc un ANBU viendrait-il me voir, si ce n'est pour me dire que la Godaime cherche à me voir ? »

Un silence s'immisça dans la conversation.

« Ahem… L'Hokage veut vous voir de toute urgence. »

Le soupir de Shikamaru tint lieu et place d'une réponse.

Il n'était qu'à deux kilomètres du centre administratif, mais il eut l'impression que jamais il n'arriverait. Mais souhaitait-il arriver ?

Il savait pourquoi l'Hokage avait envoyé un ANBU à son domicile. Pour quelles autres raisons l'aurait-elle fait venir ?

Il était intelligent, il l'avait toujours su, mais là où les autres voyaient un don du ciel, lui ne voyait qu'une malédiction. Certes, il s'était sorti de plus d'une situation difficile grâce à ces capacités intellectuelles, mais il n'ignorait pas que s'il avait dû faire face à ses situations, c'était avant tout à cause de son intelligence. S'il n'avait été qu'un ninja moyen, jamais on ne lui aurait confié la charge d'une équipe, jamais il n'aurait eu la vie de ses compagnons entre ses mains. Il aurait pu vaquer à une existence agréable, loin des responsabilités, et peut-être serait-il déjà tombé sur le champ de bataille, mais son existence aurait été moins trouble.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait eu à diriger une équipe, son style aux échecs s'en était trouvé modifier. Il tentait de limiter les pertes au maximum, concevant des stratégies nettement plus compliquées, mais qui lui permettait de gagner sans perdre de pion. Pourtant, les sacrifices étaient souvent inévitables. Il se consolait en disant qu'il avait épargné la vie de tous ses autres pions, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner sur la pièce éjectée de l'échiquier.

_Est-ce ça la mort ? _

Si Temari n'avait pas été là, il aurait arrêté.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et entr'aperçut l'aspect cotonneux d'un nuage, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de l'observer. Celui-ci venait de disparaître, caché par le bâtiment administratif.

_Il semblerait que je sois arrivé. _

Il monta jusqu'au quatrième étage et fit face à cette porte qu'il avait si souvent franchie pour récupérer ces ordres de mission. Il posa sa main sur la poignée.

_Dis- moi mon Shikamaru, tu sais que si l'Hokage te demande de plancher sur une stratégie, alors tu seras à la recherche la meilleure façon de tuer Temari. Est-ce que tu penses que tu en es capable ? Tuer celle que tu aimes ? Pense-tu que tu pourras prendre les meilleures décisions, si dans un rapport on parle d'un assaut mené par une fille avec des éventails ? Et même si Temari n'était pas partie, penses-tu que tu aurais été capable de sacrifier des hommes, TES hommes pour faire diversion. Alors Shikamaru, te sens-tu capable de diriger une armée ? _

Il se tétanisa, la main sur la poignée. Quel idiot il avait été de se rendre façon aussi nonchalante au bureau de l'Hokage. Jamais il n'aurait le cran de faire ce geste si simple, si spontané.

_Es-tu seulement capable d'ouvrir cette porte ? _

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Jamais il ne pourrait. Au ralenti, il retira sa main et amorça un pas de recul. Il tourna le dos à la porte.

§§§

Juubi fixait Naruto avec une drôle de mimique.

« Pourquoi faut-il que les Hommes soient-ils aussi idiots… Aimer sans même oser se l'avouer, n'est-ce pas pathétique ? Garder ses sentiments pour soi, n'est-ce pas mourir à petit feu, peu à peu consommer par cet amour destructeur ? Tu es un idiot Naruto… Un idiot borné, incapable de faire le moins mauvais des choix, et ce, quel que soit la situation. Tu as préféré te sacrifier, mettant l'un des démons qui me hait le plus à ma disposition. Tu as préféré t'effacer, devant l'absence d'idylle qu'entretenait Sasuke et Sakura avant que ce mariage ne soit organisé. »

Il marqua une courte pause, puis ajouta, comme pour tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

« Mariage que j'ai quelque part organisé, par l'intermédiaire de l'un de mes sous-fifres. Vois-tu Naruto, (il sourit) je suis pour bien des raisons à l'origine de tes malheurs. Et pourtant… Tu n'as d'autres choix que de m'obéir, sinon tout ce que tu auras fait aura été vain. Je trouve que c'est une situation fort attractive. »

Naruto bouillonnait de l'intérieur. À vrai dire, ils étaient deux à bouillonner. Juubi se moquait ouvertement d'eux, s'amusant à pointer du doigt chacune de leurs faiblesses, de leurs erreurs. Le poing du petit blond se serra et commença à trembler sous l'effet de la colère. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de…

Et ce fut l'illumination. _Rien _ne le retenait. Il envoya son poing vers le visage de Juubi.

Celui-ci ne parut nullement inquiet et se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté. L'autre poing de Naruto s'essaya aussi à ce nouveau jeu et surpris Juubi par sa vitesse, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de l'intercepter, à son grand regret, avec sa propre main. Dans sa hâte, sa cigarette se détacha de son oreille et s'écrasa par terre.

Juubi dévoila ses deux crocs dans un rictus terrifiant.

« Je te conseille de ne pas oublier une chose, mon cher Naruto… Et c'est aussi valable pour ma très chère Kyubi… »

Le corps de Juubi commençait à se dissoudre, s'y mêlant comme un nuage de fumée.

« Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un jouet, fort amusant certes, mais un jouet tout de même. Et tu dois sans doute savoir que les jouets cassés n'intéressent personne… »

Il venait de disparaître entièrement, mais sa voix se répercurtait encore dans la pièce. Naruto frappa le mur d'un coup sec. Son geste s'accompagna d'un bruit sourd.

_Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Même si je me décidais à l'affronter, et en admettant que j'ai le niveau pour lui faire mordre la poussière, il suffirait d'un mot pour que j'arrête. La seule chose que je puisse espérer serait qu'un autre réussisse à le tuer, mettant fin au contrat qui nous lie. Mais en admettant que cet homme existe, je pense qu'il devra m'affronter avant… N'y a-t-il donc aucune solution ? _

Il se laissa tomber le long de la porte, ses fesses s'écrasant sur la pierre froide. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant profondément. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire l'idiot, pas avec la vie de Sakura entre ses mains.

C'était décidé. Pour le moment, il se contenterait d'être le chien de Juubi.

_Peut-être qu'une opportunité apparaîtra plus tard ? _

Il se releva et ferma la porte. Alors qu'il faisait son geste, sur le miroir qui habillait la porte, le visage de Sakura apparut au-dessus de son épaule. Elle se tenait assise sur le lit.

« Naruto ? Murmura une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle insista.

« Naruto ? »

Il soupira, baissa la tête en fermant les yeux d'un air fatigué.

« Tu as entendu ? »

Il marqua une courte pause, mais Sakura comprit qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler.

« Bien sûr que tu as entendu, reprit-il d'une voix un brin énervé. Si tu n'étais pas réveillée, pour quelles raisons ce salopard aurait-il posé la question ? »

Il se retourna et vit la Sakura qu'il avait côtoyée pendant sa jeunesse. Ce n'était pas la Sakura énergique et conquérante, qui refusait tout protection. Non… Au lieu de ça, il observait la Sakura frêle, celle que Sasuke et lui auraient protégée jusqu'à la mort. Ses deux mains se réunissaient comme pour une prière, sous son menton, tic qui trouvait ses origines dans son enfance, alors qu'elle portait un collier.

La colère de Naruto s'évanouit, ne laissant place qu'à une peine infinie.

- Naruto… je… »

Naruto s'approcha d'elle et apposa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut… Murmura-t'il. Ne dit rien. »

Elle resta immobile, interloquée. Après qu'une minute ne se soit écoulée, Sakura saisit délicatement le doigt de Naruto et le retira.

« Je ne veux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Naruto, car ça serait me mentir à moi-même. »

Elle lui prit la main et le fit asseoir sur le lit.

« Sakura, s'il te plaîr… Ne dit rien.

- Je t'aime Naruto… Et j'aime aussi Sasuke. Tous les deux, vous êtes les deux seuls hommes que je pourrais aimer.

- Mais celui que tu aimes le plus est Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le fixa d'un air insondable.

« Je vous aime autant l'un comme l'autre. Lorsque l'on était plus jeune, je pensais n'être qu'amoureux de Sasuke pourtant, la façon dont tu me surprotégeais ne me déplaisait pas. La façon dont tous les deux vous me protégiez ne me déplaisaient pas. Il y avait quelque chose d'enivrant…

Sasuke et toi êtes pour moi les deux faces d'une même pièce. Toi tu es exubérant alors que Sasuke est fermé. Pourtant vos parcours sont peu différents et, tous les deux, vous ne dévoilez jamais cette partie (elle posa la paume de sa main sur la poitrine). Vous la gardez sceller et l'on doit s'efforcer de deviner ce à quoi vous pensez. »

Naruto ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder la tête baissé.

Sakura posa sa main sous son menton et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, et nous ne sommes même pas assuré de revoir nos amis. »

Naruto se dégagea de la main de Sakura, se leva et prit la pose du mec cool.

« On va les revoir ! Je te le promets. »

Sakura sourit.

« C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tout le monde t'aime Naruto. Parce que tu n'abandonnes jamais. Parce que lorsque tout est perdu, tu continues d'y croire. Parce que même lorsque l'on marche dans les ténêbres, tu continues de nous éclairer. Parce que tu es toi Naruto et que malgré les années, tu es le seul qui n'a pas changé. Pourtant, tu es celui qui aurait du changer. Tu aurais dû te renfermer alors que tu t'enfonçais dans le voie des ninja et que tu contemplais toutes ses contradictions. Mais tu as continué de sourire comme rien ne te troublait. Tu es rentré prequ'aussi souriant que d'habitude après ton première meurtre, ne dévoilant aucune de tes blessures. Pourtant, tu aurais dû dévoiler tes afflictions. J'aurais aimé que tu les partages avec moi. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, pour me protéger encore une fois. Pourtant, rien qu'une fois, je voudrais que tu partages tes souffrances avec moi. Je le voudrais sincèrement. »

Tout en disant cela, elle se pencha vers Naruto.

Celui-ci, à l'image de Sasuke, ne trouva rien à redire.

§§§

« Shikamaru ? Tu es là et c'est tant mieux. Tu as fait vite. »

La porte s'était ouverte dans un cliquetis presque morbide. C'est du moins ce que pensait Shikamaru.

Il ne voulait pas de cette guerre, mais cette guerre semblait le vouloir lui. Il planqua ses mains dans ses poches, à la fois pour se donner une contenance, mais aussi pour cacher son tremblement. L'Hokage lui tourna le dos et marcha d'un pas léger vers son bureau, avant de se vautrer dans son fauteuil. Elle lança sa tête en arrière puis l'orienta vers Shikamaru. Il n'avait pas bougé, se tenant toujours dans le couloir.

« Qu'y a-t-il Shikamaru ? S'inquiéta l'Hokage. Rentre. »

Même si cela lui coûtait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, il réussit à pénétrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage, se retrouvant seul à seul avec la troisième femme la plus caractérielle qu'il côtoyait (sa mère et Temari occupant respectivement la place une et deux.)

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, repensant à tous les acteurs qui entraient en jeu :

Orochimaru était parti rejoindre ses troupes, organisant ses troupes en vue des prochains assauts. Il avait certifié qu'il mettrait ses ninja aux services de Konoha, mais ils voulaient donner quelques contre-mesures en cas d'attaque prématurée d'Iwa et de Suna.

De son côté, Jiraya était parti à la chasse à l'information, ou peut-être était il au bain public mais cela n'intéressait guère l'Hokage.

Enfin, elle avait lancé une équipe à la recherche de Sasuke, sans grand espoir. De toute façon, il lui semblait évident qu'il était juste parti s'aérer avant de revenir. Même dans les pires moments, elle savait qu'il était assez intellligent pour ne pas se lancer dans une attaque suicidaire.

Elle fixa Shikamaru d'un air inquiet, sentant qu'il était perturbé. Elle n'était pas l'une des meilleurs medic-nin du monde pour rien. Dès le premier coup d'oeil, elle avait remarqué qu'il transpirait bien plus que d'habitude. Son tremblement ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. Son diagnostic était d'une simplicité effarante : il avait peur.

Peur de quoi ? Elle avait plusieurs idées, mais ne pouvait s'assurer d'aucune d'entre elles. Sans doute craignait-il de ne pas être à la hauteur des responsabilités qui allait lui tomber dessus. Ou bien, la disparition de Temari l'inquiétait bien plus qu'elle l'avait envisagée. Ou c'était les deux mélangé.

Plus elle le regardait, plus il lui semblait évident qu'il était bien trop jeune pour s'occuper de ça, mais dans le monde des ninja, la jeunesse était, somme de toutes, bien relative.

« Prends place veux-tu, dit elle en pointant les fauteuils face à son bureau. »

Shikamaru prit celui de droite, son préféré car il lui offrait une vue imprenable sur le ciel. Il garda les mains dans ses poches, ne s'étant pas assuré qu'elles avaient retrouvé leur stabilité.

« Bien Shikamaru, j'imagine que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir.

- Vous voulez me confier la direction du service stratégique, dit-il d'un air sombre. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je vois que cette nouvelle ne t'enchante guère et je le comprends. C'est un poste à haute responsabilité, chose que tu abhorres, pourtant, tu es le meilleur dans ce domaine et tout le village le reconnaît. »

Shikamaru ne répondit rien dans l'immédiat. Il se contenta de fixer un nuage en forme de lapin à l'horizon. Lorsque celui-ci disparut de son champ de vision, il se sentit un peu mieux et reprit :

« Je suis désolé Godaime, mais je ne peux pas. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et parut surprise. Elle s'était attendue à quelques réticences, ponctuées de nombreux « galère ! » mais certainement pas à un refus pur et simple.

« Pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien… Disons que je ne pense pas que je pourrais prendre les bonnes décisions.

- À cause de Temari, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il opina avec lenteur. Tsunade leva les yeux au plafond et inspira profondément. Elle aurait préféré qu'il accepte sans faire d'histoire. Ça lui aurait évité bien des tractions qui n'étaient que perte de temps.

« Je comprend et c'est d'accord. Tu resteras simple Juunin. »

Shikamaru cligna des paupières d'incrédulité. L'Hokage venait d'accepter son refus, sans même s'énerver et menacer le jeter par la fenêtre. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait.

« Et… (Il hésita) C'est tout ? »

Tsunade fit mine de farfouiller dans ses dossiers et répondit sans le regarder.

« Oui, c'est tout. Je vais confier ce travail à Orochimaru. J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ?

- Orochimaru ! Vous avez fait alliance avec ce cinglé et vous voulez lui confier la gestion de nos troupes ? Mais vous êtes folle !

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix ! s'emporta-t'elle. C'est un génie lui aussi, et probablement le meilleur après toi pour ce qui touche à la stratégie. Je t'avouerai que ça ne m'enchante pas de le laisser faire ça. Je le connais et il a une drôle de conception des dommages collatéraux. Avec lui aux commandes, il y'a de grande chance que ce soit une boucherie des deux côtés, et les pertes civils seront élevés. Mais ce que je pourrai encore moins accepter, ce serait la défaite de Konoha, surtout avec Juubi dont les intentions ne sont pas clairement définies ! Je préférerais mille fois que tu diriges nos troupes, car je sais que tu évites tous les sacrifices inutiles mais tu refuses. »

Shikamaru resta bouche bée. Il avait souvent essuyé ses colères, mais jamais pour de bonnes raisons. Il se sentait mal.

« Enfin, laisse-moi te poser une dernière question avant que tu ne me donnes une réponse définitive : avec qui derrière les commandes penses-tu que Temari est le plus en sécurité ? Orochimaru ou toi ? Que penses-tu qu'Orochimaru fera s'il apprend qu'un assaut est mené par Temari ? Il prendra les meilleures décisions pour décimer son unité, alors que si c'est toi… Tu orienteras sans doute la mission vers la capture. Alors dis moi Shikamaru, quels est ta réponse ? »

_Alors Shikamaru quelle est ta réponse ? _Murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. _Penses-tu que Temari est plus en sécurité avec toi derrière le volant ou bien préfères-tu laisser les rênes à ce psychopathe ? _

« Vous parlez d'un choix ! s'exclama t'il. Quoique je fasse, je sais que ce que je vais faire est mal ! Si j'accepte, je serais alors à la recherche de la meilleur façon d'abattre Temari. Les chances qu'elle meurt à cause de moi sont importantes. Elle serait mort par ma faute. Mais si je laisse Orochimaru s'en occupait, elle a encore plus de chance d'y passer, et j'aurai beau me dire que ce n'est pas faute, je serai quand même responsable !

- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par articuler un faible « oui. »

Elle sourit puis dit :

« Bienvenu dans le monde des responsabilités. »

La suite de la discussion tourna autour des diverses alliances entre pays, Shikamaru 'hnénant' à intervalles régulier, son esprit situant les divers factions sur un échiquier mental. Il allait faire ses premières suggestions lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Cette personne n'attendit pas la réponse de l'Hokage et pénétra dans son bureau. Il reconnut la soeur de Shizune, une certaine Akari. Elle se ressemblait tellement que ça en devenait troublant, mais on pouvait les différencier grâce à leurs lèvres. Celles d'Akari étaient bien plus pulpeuses.

Elle travaillait au service de cryptage et décodage, deux étages plus haut, service qui avait maintes fois tenté de le recruter. Il avait évidemment refusé, l'idée de passer ses journées derrière un bureau, sans pouvoir observer le ciel provoquant chez lui une réaction quasi-épidermique. Les missions sur le terrain étaient certes plus galères, mais au moins pouvait-il observer les nuages à loisir.

De gros cernes se dessinaient sous le regard ténébreux d'Akari, conséquences d'une nuit passée sur un message codé et qui ne semblait pas s'être soldé par une réussite.

« Seigneur Hokage, voilà six heures que nous nous escrimons à décoder ce mot mais il résiste à toutes nos tentatives. Je sais bien que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de vous voir avant que nous n'ayons trouvé la solution, mais au vu des conditions, j'ai pensé qu'un compte-rendu était nécessaire.

- Très bien ! répondit elle, avant de poser son regard sur Shikamaru, d'un air qui voulait dire _Si tu veux filer un coup de main, c'est maintenant. _Regard que Shikamaru avait souvent vu dans les yeux de sa mère et qu'il avait pris l'habitude de traduire par : _Si tu m'aides pas, t'es un homme mort. _

Il soupira, puis lança d'une voix sans entrain :

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut décrypter ? »

Akari considéra Shikamaru quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas aperçu en entrant. Sa physionomie changea lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Elle bafouilla avant de réussir à dire :

« Attaquez les MLB en priorité. On ne pense pas que « Attaquez les » soit codé, mais pour MLB… On sèche. Ça ne correspond à aucune initiale connue. On en a conclu que c'était crypté et qu'en décalant d'une lettre, on tomberait sur des initiales qui auraient une signification. On obtient des résultats, bien évidemment, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de s'assurer que c'est la bonne solution. On s'est également servi de logiciel que l'un de nos hommes a mis au point, mais il n'en est qu'au stade de développement et nos ordinateurs ne sont pas assez perfectionnés. »

Les mains de Shikamaru formèrent un puit, tic qu'il avait acquis sans trop savoir pourquoi et qui lui permettait de se concentrer. Après une minute sans bouger, il rouvrit les yeux et interpella la Godaime.

« Hokage ? Vous auriez un papier et un stylo ? »

Elle opina et lui tendit une feuille vierge avec un stylo. Shikamaru les attrappa et griffonna deux trois mots illisibles avant de reporter son attention sur Akari.

« Excusez-moi mais savez-vous à qui devez s'adresser ce message ?

- Euh… Et bien, ce n'était pas un message à proprement parler. Ce sont les mots d'un ninja de Suna, donc on peut penser qu'il n'a pas de destinataire en particulier.

- Je vais poser la question différemment. Godaime, Suna est allié avec Iwa si j'ai bien compris ?

- C'est exact, mais tu le sais déjà non ? »

Il ne répondit pas et cinq minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Shikamaru s'escrima sur sa feuille de papier, raturant à tout bout de champs.

« C'était galère mais j'ai trouvé. MLB veut dire civil.

- Que… Cafouilla Akari. Comment avez-vous trouvé ? »

Il prit une feuille de papier vierge et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Le code est d'une simplicité enfantine et pourtant d'une redoutable ingéniosité. Il faut reculer d'une lettre à L et M, et en ajouter une B. on obtient alors LMC. On l'écrit à l'envers et ça donne CML.

- Mes analystes ont déjà essayé cette combinaison, pourtant ça n'a rien donné.

- C'est là qu'intervient le fait que Suna soit allié avec le pays de la roche. Une fois que l'on sait qu'Iwa est réputé pour ces artistes, tout s'éclaire. »

Akari fixa pendant une longue le CML, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Pourtant la réponse serait évidente pour un ninja d'Iwa. Ils sont habitués à l'art et aux différentes types d'observation que cela implique. Si l'on regarde CML comme si c'était un dessin, la réponse devient évidente : CIVIL. Le M correspond au IVI de civil. Nous ne sommes pas habitué à considérer un mot comme une suite de barres mais plutôt comme une suite de lettres. Suna a fait très fort avec ce code et je conseille à vos hommes de regarder les lettres d'une autre façon à l'avenir, surtout avec la guerre qui se prépare.

- Oh… Compris. Je fais faire passer le message. »

Elle s'effaça sur ses mots.

Deux heures plus passèrent. Shikamaru était parti se concentrer sur le toit, réfléchissant aux diverses possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il dut interrompre le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante s'éveilla dans ses pieds. Il eut le réflexe de contracter la plante des pieds, ce qui eut pour effet d'intensifier la douleur. Il lâcha un petit souffle plaintif avant se mettre en position fœtale. Il les attrapa et se massa, tout en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer la longue traînée noire qui s'étalait du talon au pouce.

Après deux minutes passées à se morfondre dans cette position, la douleur s'évanouit, de même que la marque.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement et se redressa. Il tourna la tête et aperçut son ombre. Il lui assena une légère tape.

_Ça ne me surprend pas que ça me fasse mal. Vu l'état psychique dans lequel je me trouve, rien d'étonnant que Ça tente de se réveiller. _

Il resta encore dix minutes sur le toit, profitant de la vue dégagée puis il retourna dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Alors Shikamaru, des idées ? lança-t'elle »

Il s'affala sur le fauteuil et soupira.

« J'ai quelques plans en tête, mais pour moi, la priorité serait d'envoyer des troupes en reconnaissance pour obtenir le maximum d'informations possibles. Pour le moment, je ne peux que fournir quelques stratégies basiques pour limiter les pertes mais ce n'est pas avec ça que l'on va gagner.

- Je me doutais que tu allais dire cela. L'équipe 8 et d'autres unités du même acabit sont déjà parties en reconnaissance à la frontière Ouest.

- Il me faudrait également tout ce qu'il est possible d'avoir sur nos unités. Je dois connaître toutes nos forces et faiblesses. Enfin, et ça va être plus dur à obtenir, j'ai besoin de connaître l'état des troupes du Son. Ils ont une armée, certes plus réduites, mais bien plus variés que la nôtre. Par contre, je ne sais pas si vous allez pouvoir obtenir ses informations par la voie diplomatique.

- Je tacherai de faire ce qui est nécessaire mais je ne peux malheureusement rien te garantir. Les liens qui nous unissent à Oto sont assez ténus et je ne voudrais pas les gâcher.

- Faites ce que vous pouvez mais sachez que plus j'aurais d'informations, meilleurs seront mes plans. Enfin, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir compte de Juubi dans l'équation. Étant donné que l'on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut faire, je pense que pour le moment, le mieux reste de le considérer comme minoritaire. De plus, ses troupes sont réduites et s'il attaque, ça se saura rapidement. À ce moment, on pourra tenter quelques choses. En ce qui concerne Danzo et le seigneur du pays du feu, j'ai une idée qui pourrait nous faire gagner beaucoup de temps et surtout de l'argent, mais je doute qu'elle vous plaise.

- Dis toujours, demanda-t'elle innocemment, ne sachant pas dans quoi elle s'embarquer.

- J'aurais besoin d'une équipe qui allie un haut potentiel destructeur et un art du camouflage peu commun, capable de s'adapter à de nombreuses situations ce qui implique une longue expérience et une connaissance d'un bon nombre de jutsu.

- Et tu vois qui remplit ces conditions ?

- Au départ, je trouvais qu'une équipe combinant Kakashi, Gai et Asuma donnerait de bon résultats mais Kakashi est en pleine convalescence et je le préférerai opérationnel pour les combats contre les autres ninjas. De plus Gai, bien que possédant une force peu commune, ne bénéficie pas de la puissance destructrice que je cherche. Ce dont j'ai besoin, ce sont d'hommes capables de tenir une armée de trois cents soldats en respect pendant vingt minutes et je crois que je sais qui ferait l'affaire. »

Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage. Tsunade fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant masquer sa curiosité.

« De quelle équipe parles-tu ?

- Je pense que vous allez trouver par vous-même. »

Elle farfouilla dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, imaginant toutes les combinaisons possibles, puis la solution lui sauta aux yeux. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de surprise.

« Ne me dis pas que… »

§§§§

Un papillon de nuit voletait dans l'obscurité. Des pales reflets jaunes se dessinaient sur ses ailes. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était attiré par la lumière qui se dégageait d'un feu. Il avait une envie irrésistible de s'en approcher. La lumière l'obnubilait. Tout son être, et c'était bien peu de chose, aspirait à caresser le feu pour se réchauffer. Il s'approchait, il s'approchait, mais d'un coup, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, tout devint sombre. S'il avait eu un moyen de communiquer, il aurait hurlé _non, je veux revoir la lumière ! _

Mais il ne pouvait communiquer et ne connaissait pas la peur. Ce fut donc sans appréhension particulière que les parois se rapprochèrent et qu'il mourut écrasé par deux grosses mains velues.

« Je l'ai eu ce salopard ! marmonna un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, mal rasé et les traits tirés par les années.

- Faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de tuer tous les papillons de nuit que tu croises, répliqua un garçon tout juste sorti de l'adolescence.

- Tu sais c'est quoi la première chose que j'ai vue sur le cadavre de ma mère ? reprit le premier

- Oh… »

La dernière tira coupa court à la conversation des deux mercenaires. Ils étaient, au grand dam du plus âgé, tous deux charger de surveiller la partie ouest du secteur.

Fichu tirage au sort, pesta le plus âgé enlançant une bûche dans le feu. Un crépitement suivit sonn geste, accompagné par un nuage de fumée.

_Le bois est un peu trop vert. Faudrait que le gamin commence à trouver du bois de qualité. _

Il voulut faire la réflexion à son compagnon, mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le plus jeune le remarqua et posa sa main sur son épaule, espérant le secouer. Il s'endormit avant d'avoir pu le faire.

« Très pratique tes genjutsu Orochimaru, lança Tsunade. »

Elle avait changé de costume, laissant son décolleté au placard et arborant une tenue noire plus moulante et par conséquent, plus pratique pour les missions d'infiltration. Orochimaru s'était contenté de retirer son noeud, pour éviter qu'il ne frotte contre les obstacles qu'ils pourraient rencontrer.

« Je préférerais les tuer. Ça ferait deux adversaires de moins. Cependant, il est vrai que si quelqu'un les trouve endormis, il n'aura aucun soupçon, alors que s'il trouve deux cadavres encore chaud, l'alerte sera vite donnée. »

Tsunade acquiesça et tous deux reprirent leur progression en silence. Leur respiration s'était faîte plus ample, plus silencieuse esquivant. D'un oeil, ils fixaient le sol pour éviter de marcher sur les feuilles mortes qui jalonnaient le sol, de l'autre, ils s'assuraient que personne ne pouvait les voir.

Orochimaru tendit l'oreille et capta des bruits de pas. Il voulut faire signe à Tsunade de s'arrêter mais il s'aperçut que c'était déjà fait.

_À cinquante-cinq ans, elle n'a encore rien perdu de son talent, mais malheureusement cela va changer dans les années qui viennent et ce, malgré ton sort de régénération. Tu ne peux rien faire contre le temps qui passe et c'est regrettable. Je suis sûr que de nous deux, c'est toi qui va fatiguer la première. _

Ils se cachèrent derrière un arbre et attendirent que la patrouille ait fini leur ronde pour recommencer à bouger. Orochimaru indiqua à Tsunade de ne pas bouger puis ils s'accroupit et posa sa tête sur le sol. Une dizaine de couleuvres à gouttelettes, seul serpent présent dans ses bois, sortirent de sa bouche et filèrent tout droit.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils revinrent et indiquèrent, d'une voix sifflante, que le centre du camp se trouvait à trois cents mètres en amont mais que de nombreuses tentes était déjà présentes cent mètres plus loin. Orochimaru les remercia et tous disparurent dans un nuage vert et fétide.

« Bien. Ils ne restent plus qu'à attendre que Jiraya soit en position, murmura Tsunade.

- Oui, dit-il les dents serrés. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi c'est cet idiot qui a hérité de la partie la plus difficile de la mission.

- Même si ça te fait mal de l'admettre, force est de reconnaître qu'il est meilleur que toi dans l'utilisation des juinjutsu (utilisation des sceaux). De même pour le camouflage.

- Mouai… Ça reste à voir. »

_Bon dieu, mais quelle idée de mettre Orochimaru sur le coup. Même si c'est un excellent moyen de nous assurer de sa loyauté, j'avoue que je ne suis pas rassuré. _

Jiraya rampait, tout en concentrant un peu de chakra sur toute sa peau. Il utilisait un jutsu qui permettait à sa peau d'avoir la même capacité qu'un caméléon. Ainsi, il était quasiment assuré qu'il ne serait pas repéré avant d'avoir atteint son objectif.

Il commençait à ressentir une fatigue dans les cuisses, réaction pour le moins normale après une heure de reptation. Pourtant, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

_On dirait que tu commences à te faire vieux mon Jiraya. Enfin, ça me donne plus de charme. _

Son objectif était en vue, situé un peu à l'écart du camp et entouré par quatre ANBU de la Racine comme Shikamaru l'avait prévu.

_Il est vraiment bon ce gamin. Il ferait un parfait Hokage. _

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et se mordit le pouce. Il invoqua une petite grenouille qui n'avait pas encore de nom et qui ne comprenait que partiellement le langage des humains, mais au moins avait-elle le mérite d'avoir l'apparence d'une grenouille, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne portait pas encore de maquillage ni de cape, accesoire un peu voyant pour se fondre dans le décor.

« CROA ! CROA !

- Promis, je te file des bonbecs plus tard. Mais pour le moment, j'aurai besoin que tu ailles activer la fusée située de l'autre côté du camp.

- CROA CROA !

- Oui, tu auras tes bonbecs après alors vas y.

- CROA ! »

Elle s'éloigna en sautillant, alors que Jiraya reprenait sa reptation. Il devait être le plus proche possible car la fenêtre d'action dont il disposerait serait très courte.

Une fusée rouge explosa dans le ciel, réveillant toutes les troupes du seigneur du pays du feu qui étaient présents à cet avant-poste.

« Tout le monde sur le qui-vive ! hurla un général en sortant de sa tente.

Il réajusta son casque et dégaina son épée.

_Peu importe le nombre que vous soyez ninja, je vous aurai jusqu'au dernier. _

« Vas-y Princesse. Montre nous ta puissance.»

Elle fit craquer ses doigts puis abattit son poing sur l'arbre qui les cachait. Celui-ci, bien que centenaire, se déracina dans un craquement sinistre. Au passage, une odeur un brin entêtante s'évapora dans l'air : de la sève.

L'arbre donnait l'impression de voler. Il montait de plus en plus haut dans les airs et s'approchait de la première rangée de soldat.

Une dizaine de personnes avaient entendu le bruit et seulement cinq d'entre eux levèrent la tête. Leurs yeux manquèrent de sortir de leur orbite et l'un d'entre eux eut la justesse d'esprit de hurler :

« Attention au-dessus ! »

Tout le monde remarqua enfin l'objet qui leur tombait dessus et ils s'en éloignèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Trois soldats périrent, n'ayant pu s'échapper à temps. Leurs corps furent broyés par les centaines de kilos de bois sans qu'ils n'eussent le temps de comprendre.

Leurs compagnons observaient cet arbre, encore sous le choc.

Cette alcamie dura quelques secondes avant que tous eussent repris leurs esprits.

« On nous attaque ! » cria l'un des soldats.

Tous les hommes tournèrent leur tête en direction des deux ombres qui venait de sortir des bois et qui semblait s'amuser de cette confrontation. Tsunade délivrait des coups de poings à tours de bras, faisant voler les fantassins qui pénétraient dans son rayon d'action. De son côté, Orochimaru usaient de Katon, Suiton, envoyaient des serpents pour achever les mourants. Ils combinaient leur attaque, combattant dos-à-dos, tournoyant, Tsunade éliminant ceux qui s'approchaient trop, Orochimaru les empêchant de s'approcher. D'un coup de langue, il nettoya son visage, non sans prendre plaisir à goûter à ce liquide salé.

Ensemble, ils avaient commencé une danse mortelle, d'une beauté à couper le souffle et qui couper tout court. Il y'avait quelque chose d'enivrant à les observer se mouvoir alors qu'ils bougeaient, ne pensant même pas à regarder derrière eux et faisant une confiance aveugle à leur compagnon. Ils avaient passé des mois à combattre côte à côté et leurs vieux réflexes revinrent sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Une fois réunis, ils étaient deux dieux de la mort, invincible assassin par une nuit sans lune.

Une volée de flèches tomba dans leur direction. Orochimaru n'eut même pas besoin de la prévenir. Elle assena son poids dans le sol. De gigantesques cailloux virevoltèrent dans les airs et parèrent une grande partie de ses objets mortels. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à parer les quelques-unes qui avaient passé cette barrière de roche.

Comme l'a dit Newton, tout ce qui monte finit par redescendre.

Une énorme pierre menaçait de s'écraser sur leur tête, mais Tsunade la fit littéralement exploser.

Ce geste eut pour effet de paralyser les soldats qui les entouraient et qui ne tentèrent plus rien pendant une minute, par peur.

Tsunade mit ce temps à profit pour se reposer quelque peu. Elle avait le souffle un peu court et quelques gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front. Cela ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'elle se battait mais elle avait déjà utilisé beaucoup de chakra. De plus, le fait combattre autant d'adversaire nécessitait une concentration peu habituelle. Même si les hommes qu'elle affrontait n'étaient pas très fort, la moindre erreur leur serait fatale. Si on y ajoutait son manque d'entraînement certain depuis qu'elle passait ses journées derrière un bureau, et son âge avancé, cela n'avait rien d'anormal.

« Je vois que passer tes journées derrière ton bureau t'ont fait perdre ton endurance Princesse.

- Toi tu n'as pas ce problème, je vois. C'est sûr qu'avec ton nouveau corps…

- Tu n'as pas tort. »

_Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas que mon temps de combat est limité à vingt minutes. Si je dépasse cette limite, je m'expose à un risque de rejet. Je suis devenu immortel mais à quel prix ? Heureusement que rares sont les ennemis qui ne périssent pas sous ma main en moins de quinze minutes. Je n'aurai pas dû participer à cette mission, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Refuser aurait pu mettre fin à notre partenariat. _

Ils reprirent leur danse mortelle, en silence.

Le Général de division, chargé d'établir les avants postes en prévision de la guerre, appela les quelques ANBU de la Racine qui accompagnaient son expédition. Konoha n'avait pas hésité à envoyer deux Sennin pour les ralentir et ce n'était pas avec les trois cents soldats qui composaient sa division qu'il allait réussir à les vaincre. Les ANBU, même s'il ne risquait pas de les battre, lui ferait gagner suffisamment de temps pour que les renforts postés à deux kilomètres interviennent et avec deux mille hommes, sennins ou pas, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Jiraya n'était qu'à vingt mètres des ANBU qui gardaient les coffres. Comme prévu, ceux-ci finirent par s'en éloigner, appeler par le Général en renfort. Ils ne laissèrent qu'un seul ninja en retrait.

_Shikamaru avait encore une fois raison. _

Jiraya fit disparaître son camouflage et réduisit la distance qui le séparait l'ANBU en une seconde. Malgré le masque, il put voir la surprise qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il le plaqua au sol pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole, et lui assena un rasengan au niveau du nombril. Une spirale s'imprima dans le sol et le masque de l'ANBU, un éléphant, se macula de sang. Il mourut quelques seconde après, un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Jiraya fit brûler avec un jutsu de Katon et s'approcha des coffres que garder les ANBU. Il en ouvrit et s'assura que les coffres contenaient de l'or. C'était le cas.

Il sortit le parchemin recouvert de signes illisibles qu'il avait préparé avant la mission et le posa par terre. Il concentra son chakra dans ses mains, enchaîna quelques sceaux et prononça distinctement :

« Fukahoin : emprisonnement des coffres. »

Les quatre coffres se transformèrent en fumée et furent aspirés par le parchemin. Le mot **coffres **s'imprima sur la feuille.

_Mission accompli. Envoyons la fusée pour dire que j'ai réussi. _

Un nouvel éclair rouge illumina le ciel.

Tsunade fit signe à Orochimaru et ils s'échappèrent, laissant derrière eux carnage et destruction.

Hop, esquive les différentes kunaï qui volent vers ma tête.

Bon tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, mais ça ne risque pas de s'arranger avec la période de révision qui s'amorce, donc si vous ne voyez rien pendant quelques temps, ce n'est pas bien grave. J'ai dit que je finirai cette fic et je la finirai.

Que dire sur ce chapitre ?

Tout d'abord, je pense que beaucoup vont trouver ce chapitre un peu lent, surtout pour la partie qui touche à Shikamaru. A vrai dire, dans la première mouture du chapitre, ça allait bien plus vite, mais je me suis rendu compte que ça sonnait faux. Tout allait trop vite et n'était pas conforme au caractère de Shikamaru. Je ne tenais pas compte de sa relation avec Temari et faisait comme si ne c'était rien passé. J'ai donc décidé de tout reprendre à zero et ça explique une partie du retard.

Que dire d'autre ?

J'ai pris plaisir à écrire la scène Sakura et Naruto. J'aime beaucoup Sakura (du moins depuis que j'écris sur elle) et je pense que c'est l'une des rares personnes à saisir Naruto. Il faut aussi dire que je profite de ce personnage pour faire ressortir la psychologie de Naruto. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi j'ai bien aimé.

Enfin, au départ, la mission des trois sennin n'était qu'un fan-service et puis surtout, je voulais me faire plaisir moi aussi. On en entend jamais parlé dans les fics et je trouve ça fort regrettable. Puisque personne ne le faisait, je l'ai fait. Ce dont je suis content, c'est que j'ai trouvé plein de bonnes raisons qui devaient au départ apparaître dans ce chapitre. J'ai finalement zappé parce que ça terminait très mal le chapitre. Mais rassurez vous, vous aurez tous au prochain chap.


	31. Sympathy For The Devil

Wow ! J'ai reçu un max de review pour le dernier chapitre, avec en plus un tas de nouveau lecteur. Si je vous dis que ça m'a fait très plaisir, vous pouvez être certains que je ne mens pas.

Va pour les réponses avant que vous puissez attaquer le chapitre :-p

**Tefa :** Je suis content que tu aies aimé mes OC (Origal Character ?). J'ai fait un gros travail sur tous ses personanges de façon à ce qu'il soit aussi intéressant que les autres. J'avais lu une fic où il y'avait différents membres de l'Akatsuki et à vrai dire, on en avait strictement rien à faire. Il était fade et inintéressant au possible. A l'époque je m'étais dit que si j'écrivais une fic, je ferai tout pour ne pas faire des personnages aussi vide. Je fais aussi un gros travail pour éviter le OOC. Le but d'une fanfic est de respecter l'univers pré-établi. Quel intêrét sinon ? En fait, ça rend la tache encore plus compliqué que si l'on crée un univers de toute pièce.

**Momiji64 : **Merci. Tout simplement merci.

**Kingaa : **Merci également. La suite n'a malheuresement pas été très prochaine, en raison des exam.

**Yune-chan66 : **Question qui revient souvent : Qu'est ce que Shikamaru a au pied ? Je peux juste dire que c'est en rapport avec ces pouvoirs héréditaires. Je te remercie également pour me laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir.

**Windystal : **Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, même si c'est sur le tard. Le plus important reste que tu es pris plaisir à la lire. Et rassure toi, j'ai l'intention de finir cette fic. Je vais pas lacher après posé autant de mots.

**Armitedge **: Merci. Tout simplement merci.

**Nouky **: Merci également.

**Chapitre 31 : Sympathy For The Devil**

Plaisir.

Satisfaction intense.

Lascivité voluptueuse.

Ce furent les mots dont auraient usé Tsunade pour décrire les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son fauteuil. Son corps, courbatu au possible, lui faisait parvenir un flot ininterrompu de signaux douloureux, mais ce n'était que bien peu de chose en comparaison du sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahit lorsqu'elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller de documents en retard.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la va-vient répétitif de son coeur qui résonnait dans tout son être, et était sur le point de partir pour le pays de l'irréel lorsqu'elle comprit que quelqu'un d'autre était dans son bureau. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu lorsqu'elle était passé par la fenêtre, trop fatigué pour être paranoïaque.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, ne sachant pas si cet intrus avait de mauvaises intentions. Dans le doute, elle préférait se faire passer pour endormie pour mieux surprendre son adversaire potentiel. Elle se tendit peu à peu, concentrant son chakra dans sa main, prête à bondir.

Cependant, l'importun ne bougea pas, ou presque. Le bruit d'un livre qu'on tourne, semblable à une respiration, emplissait la pièce à intervalle régulier.

L'Hokage se relâcha imperceptiblement. Elle savait qui était là et se permit même de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Elle fut réveillée par les lueurs matinales et par la voix de la personnne avec qui elle partageait son bureau.

« Si je ne vous connaissais pas, j'aurais du mal à penser que vous êtes Hokage, posa Shikamaru, un sourire affleurant à la surface de ses paroles. Épuisée après une seule mission, ce n'est pas digne d'un sannin. »

Tsunade entrouvrit un œil et aperçut le directeur de son tout nouveau service stratégique. Il se tenait assis sur son fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux, des cernes de fatigue sous les yeux, glacés et bleuâtres comme la nacreElle articula un « je-t'emmerde » de bon aloi avant d'ajouter, la voix encore ensuquée :

« Malgré mon physique avantageux, je n'en ai pas moins cinquante-sept ans et les réserves de chakra qui vont avec. Alors tes réflexions de petits jeunes… À ton âge, je n'aurai jamais eu ce genre de problème.

- Vous avez raison, temporisa Shikamaru. »

Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre les choux avec l'Hokage de si bon matin, juste parce qu'il avait émis une vérité évidente, d'autant plus qu'il allait falloir qu'il justifie à sa mère ses deux nuits passées en dehors du cocon familial.

_Galère…_

Tsunade se frotta les yeux puis commença à s'étirer, un peu à la manière des chats, c'est-à-dire tous les muscles en même temps, le tout accompagné par un bâillement à s'en décocher la mâchoire.

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose que Shikamaru ne parvint à saisir.

« Pardon ? reprit-il

- Je disais, je ne comprends pas.

- Vous ne comprenez pas quoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tenu à nous envoyer nous, les sannin, sur une mission que de nombreux ANBU auraient été capables d'accomplir. De plus, le plan était totalement abracadabrant. Pourquoi avoir combiné l'infiltration avec une diversion importante de l'autre côté, si c'était pour demander à Jiraya d'éliminer l'ANBU qui resterait en surveillance. Ça n'a ni queue ni tête. Je sais que tu le sais alors dit moi c'était pour quoi cette mission avec les trois sannin? S'assurer de la loyauté d'Orochimaru ? »

Shikamaru secoua la tête.

« Cette mission avait plusieurs objectifs. Tout d'abord, en volant l'argent qui était destiné au soldat, nous augmentons les risques d'insurrection dans les camps de nos adversaires. Autant dire qu'ils seront paralysés pendant quelque temps, ce qui nous permettra de préparer notre guerre sur le second front. De plus, le fait que seul deux personnes aient réussi à tailler dans les rangs avant autant de facilité va marquer les esprits. Une grande partie de son armée va craindre les confrontations, et sur un champ de bataille, cela nous avantagera et ainsi, nous pourrons peut-être même éviter la guerre. Je n'y crois pas trop, mais ça n'en reste pas moins une possibilité. Enfin, dernier point important, si jamais nous arrivons à vaincre tous nos ennemis, il restera toujours le problème Orochimaru. Et nul doute que si nous sommes affaiblis, il pourrait tenter de nous attaquer. Cette mission nous a permis de collecter quelques informations sur lui et son état actuel. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai insisté pour que ce soit Jiraya qui s'occupe de la partie solitaire, au-delà de ses capacités en juinjutsu et camouflage. Ainsi vous avez eu tous loisirs de l'observer au combat. Je souhaitais aborder le sujet après le petit-déjeuner, mais vu que nous en parlons, autant que je vous pose la question : Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ? »

Tsunade cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, presque sous le choc. Elle connaissait les capacités de déduction et d'anticipation de la personne qui lui faisait face, mais quand cette même personne vous déballait un plan qui s'étalait sur différentes échelles politico-militaires et qui envisageait même l'avenir après le conflit, ça avait toujours quelques choses d'étourdissant, voire même, d'effrayant.

_Il est arrivé à un niveau de connaissance tel, que l'avenir finirait presque par devenir limpide. Il est le genre d'homme qui fait basculer les conflits. Et évidemment, il faut toujours que ça tombe sur ceux qui sont les moins à même de remplir ce rôle. _

« Alors, reprit Shikamaru

- Hein ? Euh… Pour tout te dire, j'ai combattu avec lui pendant près de quinze minutes. On ne combattait pas de toutes nos forces pourtant aucune faiblesse ne m'est apparu. Quoique… »

Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora la dernière minute de combat.

_Une flèche tombant du ciel._

_Orochimaru qui la fixe pendant une seconde. _

_Une trop longue seconde. _

_Il bouge la tête au dernier moment, esquivant de justesse. _

_Du sang. _

_Une infime goutte de sang perlant le long de sa joue. _

_La plaie se referme dans un crachin de chakra bleu. _

_Une langue remonte et lèche la larme qui glissait._

_Orochimaru qui la fixe, un drôle de sourire sur le visage. _

« Et bien, à la fin, il m'a semblé bizarre. Une flèche tombait et il n'a pas réussi à l'esquiver correctement. La blessure était minime ce qui fait que je n'en ai pas vraiment tenu compte mais maintenant que tu m'en parles… C'est vrai que c'est étrange, surtout qu'il est resté en contemplation devant cette flèche qui tombait dans sa direction. Il n'aurait dû avoir aucune difficulté à la saisir, la brûler. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste goûter à son sang. Dérangé comme il est, ça ne me surprendrait pas.

- Peut-être… murmura t'il. Mais je n'y crois pas. Cette flèche aurait pu être empoisonné et il devait le savoir. Même avec vous à ces côtés, je doute qu'il soit du genre à faire ça.

- Tu penses à quoi alors ? »

Il n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin.

En fait, le problème se situait sur un autre niveau, autrement plus complexe. Il n'aurait pas dû devenir ninja. Il n'en avait ni l'étoffe, ni la motiviation. Il aurait dû écouter son père, devenir un simple marchand de choux. Il aurait épousé une fille pas trop moche, aurait eu des enfants pas trop chiants. Il aurait vécu, serait mort de vieillesse avec la certitude qu'il n'avait servi rien, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

Mais que voulez-vous ? Quand on est petit, l'appel de l'aventure est plus fort que tout (A vrai dire, c'était plutôt les moqueries que ses amis d'enfances qui étaient plus fortes que tout.) Il avait fait ses premières armes en temps de guerre, avait côtoyé la mort et s'en était sorti vainqueur. Ça avait refroidi côté "appel de l'aventure" et aucun de ses amis n'étaient revenu. Ça avait été le bon moment pour raccrocher son kunaï, mais il ne l'avait pas. Par flemme.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin. Comme tout bon ninja, il avait une espèce de trouillomètre qui sommeillait au fond de ses tripes et il savait que le sien était le plus performant du village. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il fut toujours en vie ?

Ce jour-là, le trouillomètre était en mode vibration-de-la-mort. Quelque chose allait arriver et ça allait être pour sa pomme.

Il le savait, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché, comme tous les matins, de balancer son réveil par la fenêtre lorsque celui-ci avait sonné avant de le rattraper, dans un ultime sursaut de lucidité.

Comme tous les matins, il avait pris sa douche, oubliant d'allumer le cumulus et se retrouvant sous une cascade d'eau froide.

Comme tous les matins, il avait trempé sa manche dans son café.

Et, bien entendu, comme tous les matins, il était arrivé en retard pour la relève, au grand dam du ninja qui venait de passer la nuit dehors et qui n'aspirait quà une chose : dormir. Celui-ci avait émis quelques remontrances mais sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Hijo était toujours surpris par les réactions des ninja plus jeunes que lui. Chacun de leurs gestes, de leurs expressions, de leurs paroles, semblait teinté d'un étrange mélange de peur et de respect, deux composantes qui transparaissaient jamais chez ses supérieurs.

La raison était toute simple. Personne ne savait comment il avait accédé au rang de chuunin. Il semblait être dépourvu de talents. Cela confinait à l'art, au génie, la façon avec laquelle il s'était non-spécialisé dans quelques jutsu qu'ils soient. Alors les rumeurs les plus folles courraient sur la raison de son affectation.

Certains pensaient qu'il avait de bonnes relations dans les hautes-sphères politiques. D'autres pensaient qu'il avait récupéré une veste de chuunin sur les champs de bataille parce qu'il avait froid et s'était ainsi vu régulariser sa situation sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les derniers envisageaient le fait qu'Hijo était en fait un ninja surpuissant qui était obligé de contenir sa force pour ne pas risquer de détruire le village.

Après avoir reçu une tape sur l'épaule en guise d'au-revoir, Hijo se retrouva seul, avec encore une fois la certitude que quelque chose allait se passer et c'était sur lui qu'il fallait que ça tombe.

Et Ça ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Orochimaru s'avança sur l'estrade qui surplombait ses troupes. Avec une infinie lenteur, il s'approcha du rebord, prêt à faire un discours d'encouragement pour ses troupes. Lorsque les cent cinquante ninja amassés en aval l'aperçurent, des hurlements emplirent la prairie qui où les ninja du son avaient établi le campement.

Le Serpent n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, mais tous continuèrent de l'acclamer pendant une longue minute. Tous savaient qu'Orochimaru ne les tenait aucunement en estime, qu'il les considéraient comme de simple pions que l'on pouvait sacrifier, mais pourtant, tous continuaient à le suivre. Parce qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'il les mènerait à la victoire. Parce qu'il avait été le seul à les accueillir lorsqu'ils avaient fui leur village d'origine. Parce qu'il pouvait être charmant et accordait des bénéfices non négligeables si l'on avait accompli quelques choses d'extraordinaires.

Quelque part, Orochimaru était leur nouveau père à tous, distillant récompense et punition, et aucun n'avait envie de le quitter.

Le Sannin leva les bras, intimant le silence. Le vacarme assourdissant s'évanouit comme il était apparu.

« Ninja du son ! cria t'il et tous répondirent en scandant son nom. Ninja du son, nous sommes sur le point de partir en guerre avec Konoha. Je sais que bon nombre ont été surpris de notre alliance avec nos pires ennemis mais je puis vous assurer qu'elle est nécessaire ! A l'heure actuel, notre ennemi n'est plus ce minable village de la feuille mais un démon autrement plus puissant, Juubi ! Il est un obstacle à notre dessein d'envahir Konoha, puis le reste des terres ninja. Mais nous pouvons, non… Nous allons le battre ! Alors suivez-moi sans crainte, je vous conduirai à la victoire ! Car nous ne craignons la mort ! Juubi n'est pas le pire démon que cette Terre est porté ! Les pires démons, c'est nous et personne d'autre ! Alors, je vous le demande mes amis, êtes-vous prêt à me suivre jusqu'à la victoire ! »

Une onde d'énergie brute envahit ses terres qui bordaient Konoha. Oui, ils étaient à le suivre. Tous sans aucune exception. Jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait.

Parce qu'Orochimaru était leur père à tous.

Celui-ci quitta cette estrade fabriquée par un déserteur du village de l'herbe pour l'occasion et retourna se réfugier dans sa tente.

Celle-ci était très spacieuse, un tapis avec un motif semblable à une fractale, éternelle répétition d'une même figure, reposait sur le sol. En son centre, une vielle table en chêne était jonchée de documents et de vieux rouleaux. La notion d'incendie involontaire ou d'accident domestique ne semblait pas avoir émergé dans l'esprit d'Orochimaru si l'on en croyait toutes bougies qui clairsemé le bureau, tel un ciel étoilé.

Le Sannin s'assit dans un vieux fauteuil, le dossier plus long que la normale. Sur chacun des accoudoirs était dessiné un serpent la gueule béante. La queue des serpents rejoignait le dossier et s'y développait avant de se rencontrer sur le sommet, formant une double gueule qui s'embrassait.

D'un coup de pied bien placé, il fit voler un rouleau qui traînait par terre depuis quelques temps déjà et l'attrapa d'un geste rapide. Il l'avait reçu la veille et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le parcourir, tout de suite mobilisé pour une mission ridicule. Lorsqu'il le lut, ses deux yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses deux pupilles dessinant une feinte encore plus mince qu'à l'accoutumé, puis son visage fut déformé par la colère. Il hurla de rage, criant deux ou trois insanités avant de balancer à travers la tente. Celui-ci s'écrasa à côté de la mince ouverture qui faisait office d'entrée.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Kabuto pour rentrer.

« Que se passe-t'il, sir Orochimaru ? demanda t'il avec le plus de délicatesse possible. » Son chef semblait être d'une humeur plus qu'exécrable et il ne souhaitait pas s'en attirer les foudres. Il y avait les mercenaires pour ça. « La mission avec vos anciens coéquipiers s'est mal déroulée ?

- S'il n'y avait que ça. Tu n'as qu'à lire le rouleau qui est à tes pieds. »

Le bras d'Orochimaru se pencha pour ramasser le rouleau avant de parcourir le message.

« Je vois, reprit-il. Il semblerait que kidnapper le fils et la fille du Raikage n'ait pas suffi pour qu'il daigne rejoindre notre alliance. Cependant, si ce que je lis est correcte, nous pouvons arracher un pacte de non agression si nous consentons à lui rendre les corps. Est-ce que je fais préparer une équipe pour les faire porter. »

Orochimaru eut un drôle de sourire, à mi-chemin entre l'orgasme et le dégoût.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire… marmonna t'il

- Vous ne comptez pas leur renvoyer les dépouilles ? demanda Kabuto. »

Il n'était pas surpris. Quand cette mimique animait le visage de son maître, il savait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Non… J'avais plutôt dans l'idée de lui faire parvenir le cadavre de son fils par oiseau, le tout par pièce détachée. Sur son cœur, j'ajouterai un petit mot où je précise que sa fille lui sera rendue si j'ai pu m'assurer de sa neutralité. Je préciserai aussi que je lui confirai au passage le nom de mon espion qui a posé des explosifs dans le bâtiment administratif ainsi que la localisation des autres explosifs que j'ai glissé par inadvertance dans d'autres lieus importants.

- Ingénieux, admira Kabuto. Je présume que vous n'avez aucun espion à Kumo et que vous n'êtes aucunement responsable des attentats du mois dernier. De même qu'aucun nouvel explosif a été posé. Ainsi, vous êtes quasiment certain qu'ils ne feront rien à notre encontre.

- Tout à fait. »

Et il se tut. Pendant une longue minute, rien ne se passa. Kabuto posa le message sur la table et réarrangea les documents sur le bureau, prenant bien soin de ne peut pas faire tomber les bougies. Du coin de l'oeil, il continuait, comme toujours, d'observer Orochimaru. Il ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos et ne le ferait jamais. Le visage du Sannin avait changé. En lieu et place du sourire sadique qu'il affichait quelques secondes auparavant, il donnait l'impression d'attendre quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Ce quelqu'un pénétra dans la tente et Kabuto lança un kunaï par pur réflexe. Et tant pis pour le ninja imprudent.

Sauf que la lame fut facilement bloqué par un mouvement bref.

« Sasuke Uchiwa, susurra Orochimaru. »

Shikamaru fixait les reflets ambrés de la table, le regard quelque peu dans le vide.

« Je ne peux émettre que quelques théories. Ce jutsu n'a jamais été utilisé avant ou, tout du moins, il n'y en a aucune trace.

« Je pars du principe qu'un jutsu a toujours des défauts. Une technique qui confère vitesse fait perdre en précision, une qui confère force fait perdre en vitesse etc… De plus, d'après les informations que j'ai pu recueillir du rapport de Sasuke Uchiwa après son retour. »

Il posa tous ses documents sur le bureau et s'éclaircit quelque peu la voix.

« Tout d'abord, on sait qu'Orochimaru récupérait toujours des corps d'excellents ninja. Par ailleurs, il a entraîné Sasuke pendant deux ans et demi. Pourquoi ? Certes, il ne peut utiliser son jutsu que tous les trois ans et il devait calmer l'impatience de Sasuke, mais alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tout simplement enfermé jusqu'à ce que les trois années s'écoulent ? Il se doutait qu'en entraînant Sasuke, celui-ci allait vouloir s'enfuir avant qu'il se fasse prendre son corps.

Je pense que lorsqu'il intègre un nouveau corps, il n'emporte avec lui que l'énergie spirituelle qui trouve son origine dans la méditation et l'expérience au combat. Il ne peut récupérer l'énergie spirituel qui vient de l'entraînement. C'est pour ça qu'il récupère des corps expérimentés ou qu'il a entraîné Sasuke. Mais le fait qu'il acquiert des corps aussi bien entraînés me conduis à une autre réflexion.

« Les réflexes que l'on acquiert par l'entraînement sont liés au subconscient. Je doute qu'il souhaite les réacquérir à chaque nouveau transfert. J'imagine alors qu'une partie de l'esprit des corps subsiste dans le subconscient. Le problème doit être que lorsque ce subconscient fait surface, il entre en conflit avec l'âme d'Orochimaru, ce qui peut être à l'origine de quelques ralentissements dans ses mouvements. Ça doit être encore plus vrai lorsqu'il se lance dans un combat de grande envergure car ça nécessite une grande concentration, donc d'autant plus de risque de faire ressortir son hôte.

« Sasuke précise dans son rapport que votre ancien coéquipier avait d'abord porté son dévolu sur Itachi, mais qu'il aurait été forcé d'abandonner parce qu'il le considérait trop puissant. Venant d'un Sannin, je trouve ça assez excessif. Peut-être n'avait il qu'une chance sur deux d'en sortir vainqueur, mais de là à affirmer qu'il n'y arriverai pas. Vous le connaissez mieux que moi que je dois pouvoir dire qu'Orochimaru ne pars combattre que lorsqu'il a un 90 de chance de victoire. Par ailleurs, si on analyse le combat qui l'opposait au Sandaime, on remarque qu'il n'a que très peu combattu. Il a invoqué le premier et le second Hokage, qui ont mené le duel à sa place. Il aurait usé de cette technique pour éviter de dévoiler cette faiblesse. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il ne peut pas combattre longtemps. Son jutsu est incomplet. Après je ne sais pas si c'est par choix, ou parce qu'il ne peut pas faire mieux, mais ça on s'en fout. L'important est qu'il a une faiblesse. »

Tsunade ne répondit rien. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Pour la deuxième fois en un peu moins d'une heure, elle trouvait les capacités de Shikamaru éblouissantes. Quelques mois auparavant, elle avait demandé au service science et technique s'il pouvait lui obtenir quelques informations sur le jutsu d'Orochimaru. Ils avaient fait de nombreuses recherches et elle avait reçu un compte-rendu où ils expliquaient de A à Z pourquoi il n'avait rien trouvé.

« Ah euh… Ton raisonnement m'a l'air pertinent et j'en tiendrai compte pour l'avenir. Sinon quoi d'autre ? »

_Quoi d'autre… Raisonnement pertinent… Tu lui sors de ses phrases alors qu'il vient de t'expliquer le fonctionnement du jutsu d'immortalité. Y'a pas à dire ma petite Tsunade, tu es la meilleur quand il s'agit de motiver tes troupes. _

Cette petite voix avait quelques accents propres à Orochimaru, ce qui la lui fit haïr sur le coup.

« Quoi d'autre ? reprit Shikamaru, l'air désappointé. Et bien, j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à cette histoire de civil et je n'ai pas de réponses. Une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'ils n'attaqueront pas les civils de Konoha. Trop dangereux et ça ne sert à rien. Par contre, il n'est pas impossible qu'ils s'en prennent à l'un des villages avoisinants avec lequel nous avons un contrat.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrompit Tsunade. Ça ne sert à rien. Certes, on perdra de l'argent pendant quelques temps et peut-être un peu de notre capital confiance mais ce n'est pas désastreux.

- C'est vrai. Mais imaginez qu'ils répètent cette opération sur plusieurs villages. Que vont faire les autres ? Ils vont venir ici pour demander notre protection. On va alors se retrouver avec de nombreux civils supplémentaires à protéger, ce qui fait que l'on va devoir assigner des ninja à leur protection et ainsi, dégarnir nos fronts. Le problème reste le même si on décide d'envoyer des ninja pour protéger les civils. Mais ça peut aussi être un plan pour éliminer une partie de nos effectifs en attaquant nos shinobi qui seront parqués dans les villages. (Sa voix se fit quelque peu emballé) Et puis, il y'a aussi ce code que l'on a obtenu presque trop facilement. Suna et Iwa n'utilisait même pas un système de cryptage asymétrique. Il était presque trop facile.

- Et tu conseilles quoi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Le ton était sec.

Il ne savait vraiment pas. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il faisait face à deux solutions qui, en termes de probabilité, était équivalentes. Il était bloqué.

Tsunade le fixa, l'air inquiet. Elle comprit que c'était à elle de prendre la décision. Parce que Shikamaru n'oserait jamais décidé pour les autres. Elle le comprenait très bien. Elle-même s'était trouvé de nombreuses fois dans ce cas de figure.

« Bien. Je propose que pour le moment on ne fasse rien. Suna n'est pas du genre à s'en prendre à des civils innocents, du moins, c'est comme ça qu'ils auraient agi avec Gaara au pouvoir. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'est pas leur Danzo. »

La première chose qu'il remarqua était le silence assourdissant qui venait d'envahir la forêt. Les bruits dans lesquels il baignait depuis sa plus tendre enfance venaient de disparaître. Le " fi-bî fî-bé " caractéristique des mésanges à tête noire s'était évanoui. Le grognement des sangliers, cor vivant de la forêt, s'était volatilisé. Il en était de même avec toutes les voix, toutes les notes qui composaient cet orchestre naturel. Pour la première fois, Hijo prit conscience que le silence était pire que tout. Pire que les hurlements, pire que le sifflement d'un shuriken fendant l'air.

Au loin apparut une ombre diffuse, presque nuageuse.

Hijo se tendit imperceptiblement.

_Si je veux fuir, c'est le bon moment. _

Sauf que s'il partait en laissant tout en plan, il se demandait comment allait réagir l'Hokage. Elle ne l'avait déjà pas à la bonne… Genma avait entendu des histoires horribles sur des ninja qu'on avait retrouvés à l'hôpital, le corps broyé par les poings de Tsunade. Motif : ils avaient apporté un thé trop amer.

L'ombre se rapprochait avec une lenteur qu'il qualifiait d'ignoble. Il avait l'impression qu'elle prenait plaisir à le voir surnager dans sa peur. Car pour avoir, il avait peur. L'inconnu dégageait une aura malsaine, pernicieuse.

_Pire que ça. Cette atmosphère semble maudite. _

Par pur réflexe, il saisit un kunaï dans sa main droite et deux shurikens dans sa main gauche. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une émanation aussi maléfique, c'était lorsqu'il avait 15 ans. Kyubi avait attaqué le village et tous les ninja avait été envoyé sur le front.

Finalement, l'individu arriva à son niveau. Il était recouvert d'une longue cape, la tête encapuchonnée, ne laissant même pas entrevoir une once de son visage. À sa grande surprise, la pression qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs minutes avait disparu, laissant place à un sentiment de vacuité qui l'inquiétait davantage.

« Halte ! On ne passe pas ! lança-t'il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui n'arrivait pas à faire illusion. »

Malgré tout, et à sa grande surprise, l'intrus s'arrêta et avait l'air de l'observer. Il n'en était pas sûr mais la capuche regardait dans sa direction.

Quelque peu enhardi par l'obéissance de ce dernier, Hijo lança d'une voix forte.

« Ôter votre capuche que je puisse voir votre visage. »

Il s'exécuta avec nonchalance, prenant bien soin de défaire chacune de ses ficelles. La cape tomba à terre proviquant un petit nuage de poussière.

Il était beau. Incroyablement beau.

Ce furent les seuls pensés qu'il parvint à formuler.

De longs cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules, le regard d'un bleu intense, si intense que l'on jurerait qu'il était aveugle, un petit nez tout rond surmontant deux fines lèves pulpeuses. Son visage avait un aspect androgyne du plus bel effet. Son corps était parfaitement équilibré, à mille lieux des musculatures d'acier qu'affichait généralement les ninjas.

L'inconnu remarqua l'effet qu'il faisait au garde.

« Et bien mon très cher, ne me dites pas que vous avez une orientation sexuelle dison… un peu hors norme.

- Hein ? »

Hijo mit une dizaine de secondes à comprendre que l'Autre venait de lui demander s'il était homosexuel.

« Non… Non… Non ! Je vous assure que mon… ahem… orientation sexuel comme vous dites… n'est pas… euh… hors norme.

- Vous me comblez de joie en me disant cela, répliqua l'Autre. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que vous alliez me sauter dessus.

- Ah… Euh… Je… Désolé… Je voulais pas faire peur.

- Rassurez vous mon très cher ! Plus de peur que de mal ! »

Les paupières d'Hijo papillonnèrent. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Était-ce bien cette personne, d'une politesse rare et d'une conversation aisée, marivaudant à tout va, qui était à l'origine de l'atmosphère lourde et poisseuse qu'il avait côtoyée pendant de trop longue minute ? Ou bien avait-il tout simplement rêvé, s'imaginant des choses qui n'existait.

Une partie de lui-même croyait de tout son coeur que la deuxième solution était la bonne. Pourtant il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Son allure sympathique, sa beauté, la culture qu'il déployait dans un dialogue de bas-niveau.

_Trop honnête pour être honnête. _

« Qu'est ce que vous venez faire à Konoha ? s'exclama-t'il. »

Il avait décidé. Il allait à tout prix conserver son rôle de gardien et tentait de ne pas tomber dans le piège d'une trop grande bonhomie.

« Et bien… Porter par quelques zéphyrs insouciants, j'ai erré de ville en ville, de village en village, à la recherche d'une connaissance à laquelle j'attache beaucoup d'importance.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? décoda Hijo

- C'est exactement ça.

- Et qui ? Peut-être que je le connais.

- Je pense effectivement que son nom ne vous est pas inconnu. Je suis à la recherche de la Déesse parmi les Déesses, de celle qui a fait chavirer mon coeur de cupidon. Mais je pense que vous la connaissez mieux sous le nom de Kyubi…

- Hein ? Kyubi ?»

Hijo explosa de rire. Il fut peu à peu suivi par son tout nouvel ami.

« Ahahah ! Kyu… Kyubi ? Le renard géant qui a attaqué notre village il y'a près de dix-huit ans ? C'est de lui que vous parlez ? C'est de lui que vous êtes amoureux ?

- Ahaha ! De elle pour être exact. Et oui, c'est d'elle que je suis amoureux. C'est fou non ?»

Ils continuèrent de rire jusqu'à plus soif, Hijo ayant même rangé son kunaï. Peu après que les rires eurent cessé, il reprit d'une voix un brin hilare.

- Et c'est vous qui dites que j'ai une orientation sexuelle déviée. Enfin bref, vous êtes ?

- Sanbi. Ravi de vous connaître. »

Le premier à réagir fut Kabuto. Il enchaîna quelques signes et fit apparaître deux scalpels de chakra, tel deux extensions de ses mains. Il se mit en garde, prêt à en découdre avec Sasuke. Il allait lancer son attaque lorsque Orochimaru lui attrapa le bras, le bloquant dans son élan.

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai l'impression que mon cher apprenti n'est pas venu pour combattre. »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke laissa tomber le kunaï qu'il avait dans la main. Celui-ci se planta net dans le tapis, raide comme un i.

« Alors ? reprit le Serpent en s'approchant de l'Uchiwa. Qu'est ce qui me vaut ta visite ? Je doute que ce soit pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

- J'ai besoin de vous. »

Le ton était froid, tentant de marquer le plus de distance possible entre lui et son ancien maître. Il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître le trouble qui l'assaillait. Il était effrayé par son face à face avec Orochimaru, en territoire ennemi qui plus est. Il ressentait du dégoût vis-à-vis du Sannin, et pire, vis-à-vis de lui-même, obligé de devoir demander de l'aide à la personne qu'il haïssait le plus.

« Voyez vous ça. Toi, Uchiwa Sasuke, tu quémandes mon aide à moi, Orochimaru. C'est ironique au plus haut point, tu ne trouves pas Sasuke ? Et en quoi pourrai-je t'être utile ? »

Sasuke ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup.

« Je veux que vous m'enseignez les quatre arcanes élémentaires.

- Les quatre arcanes élémentaires… Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je les maîtrise ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer intensément le regard fendu d'Orochimaru.

Le Sannin s'avança de quelque pas, beaucoup trop près dans l'esprit de Sasuke et posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'Uchiwa.

_Surtout ne pas s'énerver_, murmura une petite voix dans l'esprit de Sasuke. _Surtout ne pas s'emporter. Il fait ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise. _

Sasuke fit appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas exploser. Il haïssait toucher le Sannin. Sa peau était aussi froide que celle d'un cadavre, aussi rugueuse qu'une pierre. Et surtout, il avait l'impression que sa marque allait exploser chaque fois à chacune de ses respirations.

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'en était plus servie. Elle était scellé par un triple sceau qui lui bloquait tout accès à son chakra. Mais elle était toujours _là. _Elle le suivrait jusqu'à sa mort, le marquant comme un pestiféré pour tout le reste de son existence. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour réacquérir la confiance des villageois ne serviraient à rien tant qu'il aurait ça, cadeau empoisonné d'Orochimaru.

Comme pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, Orochimaru laissa sortir sa langue et commença à lui lécher la joue.

_Il veut te tester. Il veut te tester comme lorsqu'il a tenté de te faire porter cet immonde uniforme rose et violet le premier jour où tu es arrivé chez lui. Alors ne fait aucun mouvement et tant pis tu viole chacune des règles du code de conduite des Uchiwa. Tiens le coup. _

Il ravala sa salive et essaya d'ignorer la langue qui venait de lui caresser le menton. Celle-ci finit par retourner dans son propriétaire. Il sentit le souffle glacé d'Orochimaru dans son oreille avant d'entendre la voix sifflante dans son maître.

« Pourquoi veux-tu maîtriser ces arcanes ? susurra t'il. Tu es déjà très puissant. J'ai vu ton nouvel oeil et nul doute qu'il te confère des pouvoirs hors du commun. Réponds-moi franchement Sasuke, pourquoi ? »

Il allait le dire. Il allait prononcer des mots, ces mots qu'ils n'avaient jamais envisagé de prononcer. Ces mots que son clan aurait sans doute dénigré. Juste six mots. Mais finalement, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprit, ce qui est important n'est pas le mot en lui-même, c'est le sens qu'on lui attribue.

« Je…dois…aller…les…sauver, murmura t'il les dents serrés.

- Kukuku… Voyez vous ça… Sasuke Uchiwa qui pense à sauver quelqu'un. Ça a quelque chose d'irréel tu ne penses pas, quand on connaît ton passif. »

_Encaisser chacune de ses piques. Faire semblant que rien ne t'atteint. Laissez couler. Attendre qu'il en vienne au fait. _

_« _Je pourrai effectivement t'apprendre ces quelques techniques… Ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps grâce à ton oeil. Mais là n'est pas la réponse que tu cherches. La question tu aimerais avoir la réponse est : "est ce que je le ferai ? " J'admets que par pur narcissisme, j'aimerais que tu me la poses, cette question dont tu convoites tant la réponse. »

Sasuke articula avec difficulté, une impression de malaise lui parcourant l'échine :

« Est-ce que vous le ferez ?

- Est ce que je le ferai… Sans doute, mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu me proposes quelque chose qui en vaille la peine tu ne penses pas ? Tu m'as causé beaucoup d'ennui lorsque tu as fui. Qu'as-tu donc à me proposer ? »

Il aurait préféré ne pas en arriver là. Il se doutait qu'Orochimaru allait lui demander quelque chose en échange de sa coopération, mais il avait beau le savoir, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il le redoutait et qu'une part de lui avait aspiré à ce que cela se passe sans encombre.

« Je vous donnerai mon corps lorsque je les aurai sauvés. Pour de bon cette fois. »

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite. Un long silence s'abattit dans la tente. Orochimaru prit bien soin de le faire durer autant qu'il était possible puis il reprit d'une voix langoureuse.

« Non, non… Tu m'as déjà fait cette promesse et tu ne l'as pas respecté. Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu le feras cette fois là. Et par ailleurs, qu'est ce qui me garantie que tu rentreras vivant ? Et puis, j'ai changé de corps il y'a un an donc il me faut encore attendre deux ans. Non non non. Moi je veux quelque chose maintenant. Quelque chose qui a le même prix que ton corps. »

Sasuke avait peur de trop bien comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. Orochimaru prit son visage entre ses longs doigts blafards et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne vois toujours pas mon Sasuke ? Ce que je veux c'est l'un de tes sharingans. »

Le personnage d'Hijo appartient à Arakasi. Lisez sa fic : Sang et Cendre. Je la remercie de me l'avoir prêté le temps d'une scène


	32. Etincelle, sang et sueur

**Chapitre 32** : Etincelle, sang et sueur…

**-¤ 1 ¤- **

ll flottait dans l'air cette odeur boisante et épicéene. Quelques légers craquements résonnaient à intervalles réguliers, comme si le bois s'évertuait à signaler qu'il était trop vert pour être brûlé.

Himiko traversa le salon avant de se poser à côté d'Itachi dans le canapé rouge qui jouxtait la cheminée. Celui-ci arborait une stature pour le moins raide, en totale opposition avec celle de sa compagne, qui avait adopté une attitude nettement plus féline et sensuelle.

Néanmoins, cela pouvait s'expliquait par le fait qu'Itachi était continuellement sur le qui-vive, ne relâchant jamais sa concentration. De plus, il était connu de tous que les fauteuils des Uchiwa étaient pour le moins très durs et inconfortables, les forçant à jouer avec leur dos et leur conférant cet aspect si rigide.

Ce côté froid et distant était pour beaucoup dans leur côte de popularité auprès de la gent féminine. Apparaissant inaccessible, il comblait les femmes qui pouvaient ne serait-ce que les caresser du bout des doigts. Elles s'imaginaient que toucher l'intouchable leur conférait la même aura. A cela s'ajoutait bien évidemment leur côté ténébreux, presque mauvais garçon (du moins, c'est comme ça qu'elle le définissait) qui finissait par les hisser au rang de divinité.

Et évidemment, Himiko n'échappait pas à la règle. Quoique… Certes elle le trouvait très séduisant mais ce n'était pas ça qui pesait dans la balance. Le plus important était qu'il était le seul homme valable de l'Akatsuki. Entre les requins, les plantes, les hermaphrodites (quoiqu'en fait, ça l'aurait intéressée), les immondes porcs, les démons et les marionnettes, Itachi était le seul avec qui elle se sentait d'assouvir ses envies.

Elle commença par poser sa main sur son genou, avec le moins de précipitation possible, pour éviter qu'il n'interprète ça comme une intrusion non-programmée de son espace vital. Elle préférait éviter le bain de sang si c'était possible.

Lorsqu'elle commença à sentir l'étoffe douce dans le creux de sa main, elle tenta de croiser le regard du beau brun. Celui n'avait pas bronché, continuant de fixer le mur de pierre comme si celui-ci était une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur.

Quelque peu enhardie par l'absence de réaction d'Itachi, elle tenta de caresser son visage. Mais avant que les deux épidermes ne fussent entrés en contact, Itachi lança d'une voix aussi froide qu'un iceberg en hiver :

« Si tu touches mon visage, je me verrai dans l'obligation de considérer cela comme une attaque. Je répliquerai alors en conséquence. »

Cachant du mieux qu'elle put sa surprise, elle interrompit son geste, fit claquer sa langue par dépit et se leva. Elle se retourna et adressa un regard pour le moins colérique.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? l'interpella-t'elle. Je suis pas à ton goût ? »

Itachi ne répondit rien, toujours captiver par son mur.

« Pire que ça ? T'es gay ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'Uchiwa consentit à fixer Himiko de son regard le plus inexpressif. Il pensait que cette remarque l'avait blessé dans son orgueil. En fait, cela était plus profond. Ça l'avait blessé dans son orgueil d'Uchiwa, chose qu'il pensait avoir abandonné depuis bon nombre d'années, juste après avoir exterminé ce ramassis de raclures.

Cependant, il n'était pas difficile de se débarrasser de treize ans de règlements et de protocoles et il n'était pas rare que des fragments du « code de conduite des Uchiwa » refassent surface dans son esprit.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le passage qui concernait les rapports sexuels déviants :

« _Les rapports charnels entre deux garçons ne sont pas interdits. Ils peuvent même être encouragé pour renforcer la cohésion d'un groupe en cas de guerre, ou même en temps de paix. Cependant, il est important que cette relation ne soit pas exposée aux yeux de tous et elle ne restera que ponctuelle. En public, les Uchiwa afficheront obligatoirement une sexualité normale, épanouie mais discrète, tout en promouvant l'importance de la reproduction. _»

« Non, je ne suis pas gay, repliqua t'il d'un ton assez sec. Mais puisque tu as l'air tellement porté sur le sexe, va faire équipe avec Hishiki. Je suis persuadé qu'il sera d'accord.

- Jamais, au grand jamais ce porc ne me touchera ! Je préférerais mourir plutôt mourir que coucher avec lui. »

Itachi ne répondit rien, se contenta de l'englober de ses grands yeux noirs. Himiko soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé mais laissant un espace vide entre eux. Elle sortit une cigarette d'on-ne-sait-où avant de la lancer dans le feu puis de la rattraper avec un fil une fois que l'une des extremité avait caressé les flammes. Elle laissa reposer sa tête sur le dossier et porta sa cigarette au lèvres. Elle tira une longue bouffée. Son visage finit noyer dans un nuage de fumée, insaisissable comme l'éclair, à la fois réel et fugitif. Celui-ci disparut après qu'elle eut soufflé la dernière cigarette de son paquet. Lorgnant sur le bout encore fumant de son substitut, elle marmonna :

« Ça vaut pas une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. Mais bon, fautes de grives… Enfin, de toute façon, il me reste toujours Ryuusaki.

- Je doute que tu réussisses à l'approcher aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il est parti chasser. »

**-¤ 2 ¤- **

Il sautait de branche en branche à un rythme régulier, se laissant bercer par le doux froux-froux des feuilles. Quelques branches cassaient lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à conserver ses pas de velours à cause de sa vitesse ou de son équilibre.

Il aurait aimé s'arrêter quelques secondes pour admirer ses arbres, ses feuilles à double-face, l'une verte, l'autre blanche, qui donnait naissance à un patchwork naturel d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Son oeil lui annonçait avec certitude que sa cible se rapprochait.

**-¤ 3 ¤- **

La lumière du soleil filtrait entre les feuilles des arbres. Les vents conféraient à ses rayons un caractère joueur, voire taquin, tant ceux-ci semblait vouloir échapper à toute tentative de captures, que ce soit par les yeux ou par la main.

Neji n'aimait pas ça. Même si la lumière en elle-même ne le gênait pas (de toute façon il était incapable de voir les couleurs.) il préférait quand elle restait stoïque. Il pouvait jouer avec les reflets de son bandeau, de façon à révéler ou non sa position, manipulant ses adversaires au gré de ses envies ou des impératifs de la mission. Il était passé maître dans l'art de la diversion et de l'embuscade, distillant peur et surprise avec une infinie parcimonie, les plus aguerris de ses adversaires sombrant peu à peu dans une folie dévorante.

Cependant, ce n'était pas cette lumière irréfléchie qui le gênait vraiment.

« C'est gentil d'être venu me chercher, s'amusa une voix derrière lui. Je ne te savais pas si soigneux. »

Neji tourna la tête pour lui répondre. En fait, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour pouvoir l'observer à son aise, mais il savait qu'il était malpoli de ne pas regarder la personne à qui l'on s'adressait.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que c'est un hasard si c'est moi qui me suis occupé de ton extraction ? Je devais assassiner quelqu'un dans les parages et on m'a assigné cette mission sur le chemin du retour. »

Cette affirmation, d'un ton pour le moins sévère, n'ôta pas pour autant le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de Tenten quelques heures auparavant.

« Pas grave, répliqua-t'elle. Le plus important reste que c'est toi est là, et pas un autre. »

Neji reporta son attention sur la route, sans accorder la quelconque importance à Tenten. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant les trente minutes qui suivirent, faisant des brèves pauses régulièrement pour que Neji inspecte le territoire avec son byakugan. Il préférait ne l'utiliser que par à-coups, de façon à ne pas réduire ses réserves de chakra.

Au repos, son « oeil » lui permettait de voir sur une distance de cinq mètres, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour contre-attaquer en cas d'assaut impromptu. De plus, le simple fait que ses ennemis soient informés de sa présence dans une unité pour qu'il renonce à l'usage de l'embuscade. Il était devenu un outil de dissuasion et il n'était pas rare que des fuites d'informations erronées soient savamment orchestrées, l'intégrant lui ou d'autres Hyuuga dans des équipes qu'il n'avaient jamais croisées.

L'ambiance qui régnait commençait à être pesante, et Neji s'en voulait pour le ton sec qu'il avait eu précédemment. Tenten était une excellente amie, et elle venait de sortir de sa première mission en solitaire. Au lieu de la réprimander, il aurait dû être plus doux, mais quelque part, il la tenait responsable de leur aventure. Cette relation lui avait valu bons nombres de remontrances de la part de son clan et lui avait fait perdre l'estime des siens pour longtemps. Or, leur approbation était capitale pour le projet qu'il s'était fixé : libérer le Bunke. Et pour parvenir à ses fins, il lui fallait être encore meilleur, encore plus respectable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était une dure voie qu'il avait choisi d'emprunter mais il la suivrait jusqu'à sa mort. Et il était prêt à sacrifier tous ses liens s'il le devait. Lee et tous les autres le savaient et l'accepteraient le cas échéant. Mais ils n'avaient pas pour autant envie de les gâcher inutilement.

Le regard toujours porté vers l'horizon, il tacha d'engager la conversation sur un ton léger.

« Sinon, comment s'est passé ta mission ?

- Pas trop mal. J'étais sur le point de devenir la favorite du chef du village. Encore une petite semaine et j'avais accès à ses archives sans la moindre difficulté.

- Et… (Il semblait hésiter et sa voix se fit moins assurée) Est ce que tu as eu à… Enfin…Tu sais…

- Non. Mais si j'étais resté plus longtemps, ça serait arrivé. »

Il cacha un bref soupir de soulagement. Le poids qu'il traînait depuis le début de la mission de Tenten s'évanouit, laissant place à un sentiment de vide réconfortant.

Elle approchait des dix-neuf ans et depuis un an, elle était en âge de se voir affecter à des rôles de courtisanes ou, si l'on souhaite utiliser un terme plus cru, de putain. Ino était passée par là quelques mois auparavant. Tenten avait manqué de le faire. Hinata, pour sa part, ne le ferait jamais de par sa position aristocratique.

Il exécrait ce genre de missions, qu'il trouvait inacceptable. Les kunoichi n'étaient elles pas des ninja au même titre que les hommes ? Alors pourquoi devaient-elles remplir des missions aussi peu… conventionnelles. Pourtant, il savait aussi que les femmes ne possédaient la même force physique qu'un homme et devait ruser pour accomplir certaines missions. De même, leurs charmes n'étaient-ils pas une arme au même titre que son byakugan ? Et n'était il pas dégoûté simplement parce que Tenten menaçait d'y participer ?

Ils arrivèrent dans un magnifique champ d'une fleur blanche dont ils ignoraient le nom. Une rafale arracha un nombre incalculable de pétales blancs qui se mirent à virevolter au gré des courants atmosphériques avant de s'échouer dans leur visage. L'un d'entre eux s'inséra dans le décolleté de Tenten, lui arrachant un éclat de rire.

Neji tourna une nouvelle fois la tête, pour pouvoir la voir de face, pour qu'il puisse partager son sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour prononcer quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce un compliment, ou bien allait-il la réprimander parce qu'elle faisait trop de bruit.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

Une personne venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

Il se baissa par pur réflexe. Quelque chose fendit l'air au-dessus de sa tête, et au même moment, quelques mèches couleur jais passèrent devant ses yeux.

_Qu'est-ce… Je n'ai même pas vu la lame ? _

Il repéra Tenten à environs sept heures derrière lui. Elle avait déjà sorti des armes, et une bonne dizaine de kunaï fusèrent en direction de l'inconnu, visant chacun de ses points vitaux avec une précision chirurgicale. Celui-ci bougea à peine, esquivant ceux qui manquèrent de toucher son visage. Le reste s'enfonça dans son manteau et s'arrêta net. Cependant, aucune goutte de sang n'apparut et les armes retombèrent par terre, vierges.

Neji fronça les sourcils, presque d'incrédulité.

_Il n'y a eu aucune émission de chakra. Et il ne peut pas avoir parer ces kunaï à mains nues ! Il doit cacher une arme sous son manteau. _

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la veste noir, clairsemée de nuages rouges. C'est alors qu'il Le vit, les cheveux blonds dans le vent, les deux iris cerclé par un un mince trait noir.

« L'Akatsuki ! s'exclama Neji »

Ryuusaki posa les yeux sur le Hyuga. Il cligna lentement des paupières en guise d'assentiment, avant d'ajouter :

« Qu'avons-nous là ? Un… »

Il toisa pendant quelque seconde Neji, l'analysant de la tête au pied.

« Un Hyuga, si l'on se fie à ses yeux blancs et à ses cheveux noirs. A ce frêle ninja s'ajoute une toute aussi frêle kunoichi dont j'ignore le nom. Et à vrai dire, cela m'importe peu. »

Un gigantesque shuriken, parcouru de reflet verts foncés, preuve qu'il était empoisonné. Son oeil étincelait entre deux branches de son arme.

« Je me nomme Tenten, et je vais me faire un plaisir de te l'imprimer sur ton corps refroidi, gronda-t'elle. »

Cette remarque ne sembla pas impressionner Ryuusaki. Il la fixa, le regard dénué de toute expression, avant d'acquiescer.

« Tenten… Très bien, je tacherai de m'en souvenir. »

Elle arma son shuriken, croisant le regard blanc de Neji. Il allait lancer leur attaque. Mais avant ça, leur adversaire ajouta quelque chose :

« Mais, voyez vous, Tenten. Je ne souhaite pas vous affronter. J'ai pour habitude de ne pas tuer les femmes et les enfants. Alors si vous voulez bien vous retirez… »

Pour toute réponse, elle envoya son colossal shuriken. Ryuusaki l'esquiva en sautant, laissant une ouverture à Neji qui s'y engouffra. La paume des mains faisant face à son adversaire, il s'apprêtait à utiliser son jyuken. Cependant, de sa tête au fin fond de ses tripes, tout son corps lui criait « danger ! »

Il émit du chakra par tous les pores de son corps et commença à tourner. Nombres de pétales l'accompagnèrent dans son mouvement, dansant, ondoyant au rythme de Neji. Au même moment, il sentit quelque chose rentrer en contact avec son chakra. Il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir ce que c'était.

Tenten tenta de prendre le membre de l'Akatsuki par derrière, lança trois shurikens qui devaient échouer dans son dos. Il sauta pour les esquiver, passant derrière Neji. Elle tira un coup sec sur une ficelle qu'elle tenait, bloquant ses armes de jets avant qu'il ne rentre en contact avec la barrière de Neji.

Ryuusaki atterrit de façon peu gracieuse, fit une roulade pour prendre son équilibre et reprit ses distances avec ses adversaires. Il fit craquer quelques-unes de ses articulations avant de retirer son manteau.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? _jura Neji en son for intérieur.

**-¤ 4 ¤-**

Lorsqu'elle lui avait confié (sous la menace) les rennes du service stratégique, il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais autant haï la Godaime. Il avait eu tort. Lorsqu'elle lui avait confié la délicate tache d'annoncer le plan de bataille, les alliances et tout ce qui allait avec, au conseil et à l'ensemble de juunin, il se dit qu'il avait eu tort.

Ce fut lorsqu'il se tint à côté de la chef intérimaire du conseil qu'il en vînt à cette conclusion : Jamais il n'avait autant detesté l'Hokage.

Par ailleurs, il ne manqua pas de faire quelques bourdes, comme s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de l'Hokage en attendant l'arrivé de tous les juunin. Par flemme évidemment. Ce ne fut que lorsque le murmure, qui avait envahi la salle, devînt assourdissant, qu'il se rendit compte de sa bourde. Il marmonna deux-trois mots d'excuses, ponctué de galère plus ou moins sous-entendue, avant de se relever et de se tenir droit comme un i devant le bureau.

La salle fut enfin remplie par la quasi-totalité des juunin, les membres du conseil étaient à leur place. Il allait pouvoir commencer son discours.

N'étant pas du genre à dorer la pilule lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire, il commença par annoncer, dans des mots très simples, que Oto et Konoha feraient équipe dans la prochaine guerre. Personne ne broncha. Ils savaient combien les alliances étaient fugaces, et que les ennemis d'un soir finissaient par devenir les alliés d'un jour. L'Ennemi allait et venait, revêtant des visages et des formes inattendus. Mais quelque soit sa forme, tous savaient qu'il leur faudrait combattre pour la seule chose qui ne changerait jamais : leur amour pour Konoha.

Ce qui le surprenait, c'était que personne n'avait semblé surpris. Puis il se rappela qu'Orochimaru avait à peine dissimulé sa présence, que nombre d'ANBU avait été impliqués dans l'affaire et il suffisait qu'un seul d'entre eux eut la langue trop pendue pour que l'information se soit propagée à travers le village. En bon sexiste, ce qui lui avait valu bon nombre de disputes enflammées avec Temari, il ajouta une remarque en aparté :

_La fuite doit provenir d'une fille. Sans le moindre doute…_

Le terme fille lui fit immédiatement pensé à sa bien aimée et il eut un léger pincement au coeur. Il arrêta de parler quelques secondes, le temps qu'un toussouttement le remette sur ses rails.

Il récapitula ensuite les différents points importants, la plupart tournant autours des alliances et des détails dont l'assemblé n'avait que faire (à l'exception de la chef du conseil) . Tout ce qu'ils attendaient, c'était la stratégie qu'il allait mettre en place.

Pour la première fois, Shikamaru prit conscience que tous les regards étaient tourné vers lui, que tous attendaient qu'il fasse ses choix. Il sentit monter en lui une excitation peu commune. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il se dit qu'il avait eu raison de se lever le matin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il trempa ses lèvres dans cette drogue nommée pouvoir, et il en appréciait la saveur.

Pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes, quelqu'un lui fit reprendre le cours de ses esprits à travers une toux malhabile.

« Bien. Je vais maintenant faire part des recommandations lors des patrouilles. »

Il prit une profonde respiration avant d'ajouter :

« Bien, au niveau des patrouilles, nous allons appliqué la tactique : appui-couverture-débordement. Je vais vous expliquer ça plus en détail. Tout d'abord, les patrouilles seront composées de trois équipes, chacune composée de trois juunin. »

Quelques « Quoi ? » et autre « Pardon ?» fusèrent dans la salle.

« Je sais que ça surprend et que ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que vous avez appris jusqu'à maintenant. Normalement, les équipes ne dépassent pas quatre membres pour des raisons de vitesse et de discrétion. Cette méthode à l'avantage d'être utilisable dans toutes les situations. Néanmoins, nous sommes dans un cas particulier. Nous sommes attaqués sur notre territoire. C'est pourquoi des équipes plus importantes peuvent êtres employées, sans qu'il y ait perte de vitesse ou de discrétion, tout simplement parce que vous connaissez le terrain. D'autre part, Suna et Iwa se contenteront sans doute des tactiques habituelles, parce qu'ils connaissent peu le terrain. Ainsi, nous aurons une supériorité numérique dans la plupart des premiers conflits. Mais revenons à la tactique appui-couverture-débordement.

« Tout d'abord, les équipes conserveront une relative distance entre elle. Si vous êtes repéré, et vous le serez parce que c'est l'objectif, vous ne dévoilerez pas la présence des autres unités. L'objectif de l'équipe découverte ou équipe d'appui sera de détourner l'attention des adversaires pendant que les deux autres unités se mettent en place. Une deuxième unité se tient en retrait, servant de réserve, de couverture et surveillant une autre direction potentiellement dangereuse. Enfin, la troisième unité prendra l'Ennemi à revers, lui coupant toute chance de fuite.

« Deux point doivent retenir votre attention. Vous devez impérativement (il accentua le dernier mot) repérer l'adversaire avant qu'il ne vous repère. Sinon cette tactique n'a aucun intérêt. D'autre part, vous ne devez en aucun cas laisser l'adversaire s'échapper. Sinon ma stratégie sera à mettre à la poubelle. C'est pourquoi je préfère que vous évitiez l'affrontement si vous pensez tomber sur une unité trop puissante pour vous. Je ne tiens pas à perdre des hommes, en plus de jeter ma tactique au feu.

« Bien. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne la défense du village, on va utiliser la théorie de la défense élastique. Si nous avons à subir un assaut, au lieu de défendre à tout prix toute la bordure du village, nous allons volontairement laissé quelques brèches. La première règle dans la prise d'une cité est de profiter des failles. Ils vont s'engouffrer dedans, et nous n'aurons plus qu'à les cueillir, embuscades après embuscades. Néanmoins, avant ça, il faudra d'abord évacuer les civils et les protéger, ce qui nous ôtera une partie de nos effectifs. C'est pourquoi, et j'insiste sur ce point, ne mourez pas.»

Shikamaru marqua une pause d'une minute, le temps de reprendre son souffle, ainsi que pour permettre à tous d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Bien, c'est tout pour les tactiques de base. De toute façon je ne peux pas voir plus loin sans avoir reçu les rapports des éclaireurs. J'en viens maintenant au point qui va le plus porter à contestation. Je vais vous demander à tous de retirer vos bandeaux à l'effigie de Konoha, ainsi que vos vestes de juunin. » Un silence suivit cette requête. Puis, un à un, chacun des ninja présents dans la salle s'exécuta avec une infinie douceur, déposant sur le sol leur bandeau et leur veste, ses deux artefacts qui faisaient ce qu'ils étaient, des ninja de la feuille. Ils jetèrent, les uns après les autres, l'une des choses qu'il considérait comme vitale, qui était leur honneur le plus précieux.

Une bouffé de respect pour ses hommes monta en Shikamaru. Aucun ne s'était opposé à lui. Personne n'avait crié au scandale alors qu'on les séparait d'une partie de leur âme.

Tous avaient en lui, le croisement entre un paresseux et un lézard, un respect sans borne lorsqu'il s'agissait de stratégie. Shikamaru baissa la tête et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Ça va être galère de diriger une bande de tête brûlée comme eux. _

« Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordez et il est normal que je vous explique pourquoi je vous ai demandé ça. Le bandeau ne sert à rien. Pire, il dessert ceux qui le porte.

« Même si il est poli, le bandeau réfléchit la lumière. Combien de fois vous êtes vous retrouvé à guetter le petit rayon qui vous révélera la position de votre cible ? Et demandez vous combien de fois votre cible en a fait de même ? Et puis, vous est il arrivé de vous en servir en combat ? Nul doute que mise à part quelques rares exceptions, il n'a servi à rien. Le bandeau est un symbole, votre premier pas en tant que ninja, votre premier grade. Pour les vestes de juunin, c'est différents. Je ne nie pas leur qualité quant à l'ergonomie, mais ils sont malheureusement spécifique à Konoha.

« Mon objectif est de faire en sorte qu'aucun pays ne puisse pas prendre connaissance de nos effectifs. Orochimaru a fait de même avec ses hommes, et ils ne portent aucun signe propre à leur village. Ainsi, si l'un des notre est tué, il sera impossible à nos Ennemis de savoir à quel village il appartenait, ni quel était son grade. Ils ne pourront que se baser sur des suppositions qui peuvent être erroné.

Par contre, cette stratégie sera inutile avec certains ninja comme Kakashi, qui est connu de part le monde, ou Gai. »

La même pensée traversa l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes.

_Mais qui ne connaît pas Gai ? _

« Je suis conscient que mes méthodes sont hors de tout ce qui a été fait auparavant, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si nous voulons gagner la guerre avec le moins de pertes possible, nous n'avons d'autres choix que d'innover et de surprendre. De même que j'anticipe l'après-guerre, en embrouillant l'adversaire quant à nos effectifs, pour éviter que certains pays n'ait envie de envahir pendant la reconstruction. »

Les derniers mots de Shikamaru ressemblaient beaucoup à une fin de discours, et la plupart des personnes présentes commencèrent à se lever en vue de préparer leur équipement. Néanmoins, Shikamaru avait une dernière chose à dire :

« Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai émettre une dernière requête. La plupart d'entre-vous savent que j'entretenais une liaison avec une ninja du sable : Temari, la soeur du Kazekage… »

Il s'interrompit et massa son cou.

« Je… »

Il se rendit compte que sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Le détachement avec lequel il avait tenu ses recommandations avaient laissé place à un profond désarroi.

_Merde Shika, tu es censé être un meneur d'homme ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'attirer leur respect ! _

À la grande surprise de toute l'assemblé, un homme se leva. Il prit une étrange position, le bras gauche tendu, le pouce levé, un sourire éclatant dessiné sur le visage.

« T'inquiètes pas Shika, on va te ramener ta donzelle ! cria t'il a qui voulait l'entendre (ou non.) Et sans lui faire sans lui faire trop de bobo je te le garantis ! »

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, un peu sous le choc. Il venait de demander la capture d'un ennemi, sa petite amie en l'occurrence, et Gai répondait présent, au dam de toutes les règles pré-existantes.

Un petit sourire déforma le visage quelque peu accablé de Shikamaru, puis il articula un faible merci.

**-¤ 5 ¤-**

Neji ne comprenait pas. Ce qu'il voyait n'avait aucun sens. Son adversaire venait de retirer son long manteau, il s'était alors attendu à voir nombre d'armes. Sauf que Ryuusaki ne portait qu'un T-shirt noir. Et un fourreau à la ceinture.

Vide.

_J'ai pourtant bien senti une lame au-dessus de ma tête. Et ma barrière a bien paré quelque chose. _

Il fixa alors la main droite de son opposant et remarqua qu'elle donnait l'impression de serrer une arme. Il reporta alors son attention sur l'ombre de Ryuusaki et il vit de drôle de reflet, identique à ceux que l'on observe lorsque la lumière traverse un verre.

Ne me dites pas que…

Ryuusaki aperçut la surprise qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de Neji. Il eut un sourire étrange, mystérieux et effrayant.

« Tu ne rêves pas Hyuuga. Mon épée est transparente. »

Il agita son arme, enchaînant deux ou trois moulinets. L'air se fendait à chaque passage de la lame, un mirage irréel apparaissant et donnant l'impression que l'espace se courbait à intervalle régulier. Un bruit grave accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements, semblable à une respiration.

Neji se tendit quelque peu. Il n'était pas habitué à affronter des ninja usant de l'arme blanche. C'était les adversaires qu'il exécrait le plus, lui-même n'utilisant aucune arme blanche. Il allait devoir s'appuyer sur la couverture de Tenten et garder ses distances grâce à sa paume de Hakke. Et si son adversaire avait le malheur de perdre son arme ou de baisser sa garde quelques secondes, il encaisserait les 64 poings du Hakke.

_Ouai… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Et puis, combien sont les jinchuuriki ou ninja de grands talents que se sont fait la même réflexion avant de l'affronter ? _

Ses mains accusèrent un faible tremblement. Il serra le poing pour le dissimuler, ne sachant pas si ses légers soubresauts traduisaient de la peur… ou de l'excitation.

La même excitation qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il mettait sa vie en jeu, chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression que son destin lui appartenait. Tout était entre ses mains, de la moindre esquive au coup mortel.

Tout.

Il lança un bref coup d'oeil à Tenten pour lui signaler qu'il allait passer à l'attaque. Elle acquiesça.

Il aurait voulu prendre le temps de s'inquiéter pour elle. Si Ryuusaki réussissait à l'approcher, elle n'aurait aucune chance. Son adversaire était spécialisé au corps à corps et elle, dans l'attaque à distance. Avec une minute supplémentaire, ils auraient pu mettre au point une stratégie un peu plus avancée qui augmentait leur chance de réussite.

Il n'avait pas cette minute.

Ils ne pouvaient qu'utiliser des stratégies de base. Et espérer.

Neji prit sa garde habituelle, la main gauche en avant, son pied droit légèrement en retrait alors que son pied gauche servait de pivot. Son adversaire, qui se tenait droit comme un i à une dizaine de mètres, ne moufta pas.

Neji brûlait d'envie d'utiliser sa paume de Hakke mais il se retenait. Peut-être que son adversaire connaissait déjà cette technique (l'homme au sabre semblait bien trop familiariser aux caractéristiques de son clan qui qu'il puisse exclure cette possibilité. Rare était les ninja extérieurs à Konoha qui était capable de le reconnaître au premier coup d'oeil.) Et dans où il ne la connaissait pas, il ne voulait pas la dévoiler sans avoir moins de 90 de réussite.

Ou 70

_Allez, va pour 50_

Il fit glisser son pied pour réduire la distance entre lui et sa cible. Le premier kunaï de Tenten fusa, Ryuusaki pencha la tête pour l'esquiver avec le moins de mouvement possible. Et ainsi s'abattit l'enfer sur cette terre blanche.

Neji bondit et réduisit l'espace qui le séparait en un très court laps de temps. Une fine couche de chakra commença à poindre au bout de ses doigts avant même qu'il ne lance son bras. Ryuusaki esquiva promptement, la main s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son torse. Il voulut répliquer, mais une nuée de shuriken fondit sur lui. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer pour les éviter.

Tenten ragea. Elle aurait préféré qu'il les pare, laissant une ouverture pour Neji. Mais à quoi s'était elle attendue alors qu'elle faisait face à l'Akatsuki.

**-¤ 6 ¤- **

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir conserver son mordant qui l'avait suivi pendant plus de cinquante ans.

Elle aurait voulu lancer une réplique cinglante à cet abruti d'Hijo qui avait quitté son poste à quelques jours (voire quelques heures) d'une guerre. (Par ailleurs, il avait précisé que l'entrée était sous bonne surveillance. Un enfant qui jouait dans les environs avait accepté de patrouiller le temps qu'il fasse son aller-retour.)

Elle aurait voulu faire bien des choses mais pour le moment, elle n'en était capable. Même pas de prononcer un petit mot de bienvenu à cet invité pour le moins impromptu.

Celui-ci tentait d'attraper un papillon qui s'était engouffré dans la pièce, un grand sourire enfantin étalé sur son visage d'ange. D'un geste habile, il finit par le capturer, le pauvre papillon finissant emprisonné dans son poing entr'ouvert.

_C'est cet homme le fameux démon Sanbi ? S'interrogea Tsunade. Il est à mille lieux de l'image que je m'en faisais. Que l'humanité s'en faisait. Par ailleurs, il n'est mentionné nulle part, si ce n'est dans quelques écrits lyriques. Il faut bien que je garde à l'esprit que les démons n'étaient que des hommes à la base. Rien que des hommes avec leurs rêves et leurs espoirs… Qui sont maintenant doté d'une puissance ridiculement monstrueuse. _

Avec douceur il ouvrit la main et fit partir le papillon en soufflant dessus avec une infini douceur.

« Si les Hommes pouvaient mettre les arc-en-ciels en cage, il le ferait… murmura t'il. Mais les arc-en-ciels, les papillons et tous ses artefacts si magnifiques au milieu de rien, de tout, ne perdent-ils pas irrémédiablement leur beauté une fois sorti de leur contexte ? N'êtes vous pas d'accord maître Hokage, puisque tel est votre nom ? »

Tsunade le considéra pendant quelques secondes, la bouche grande ouverte, ne pouvant toujours pas parlé.

L'Homme qui venait de lui parler émettait une aura étrange, mélange de tendresse et de douceur, à mille lieux de toute celle qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser. Même le Sandaime et son grand-père, bien que possédant une aura inhabituellement calme, conservaient toujours cette tension sous-jacente, nécessaire à leur survie.

Elle se surprit à repenser à son enfance, époque bénie où son plus gros problème était de savoir si elle devait mettre plus de confiture que de beurre sur sa tartine. Une étrange nostalgie l'envahit, accompagné par ce petit côté euphorisant que procure ces voyages dans le temps.

« Maître Hokage ? lança Sanbi. Vous êtes réveillé ? Rêver le jour est très agréable mais il nous éloigne de la réalité. Et je crois comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment.

- Hein ? Ah… Euh… Oui oui, vous avez raison. »

Raison sur qui ou sur quoi, elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait répondu ça que pour se donner une contenance. Ça n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur qui la dévisagea la tête penchée à l'instar d'un chien qui découvre quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et la moue rêveuse qu'elle affichait s'évapora. Ça déplut à Sanbi qui ne dit rien. Il la trouvait beaucoup plus jolie lorsqu'elle souriait.

« Bien, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes Sanbi, le démon à trois queues et vous êtes à la recherche de Kyubi, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait, confirma-t'il.

- Et pourquoi la cherchez vous ? »

Pour la première fois, il sembla gêné. Il ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre avant de se décider.

« Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous. (Tsunade acquiesça) Un démon millénaire vient de refaire surface et nous devons l'éliminer. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de la voir. La dernière fois qu'elle a été aperçue, c'était à côté de votre village. J'ai estimé que c'était le bon endroit pour commencer mes recherches et j'ai pensé venir vous voir en espérant que vous ayiez quelques informations. »

Tsunade le dévisagea d'un air quelque peu surpris. Mais Sanbi trouva qu'elle trahissait une déception certaine, à son grand regret. Son côté « homme de spectacle » l'avait habitué à surprendre ses spectateurs et il savait quand il faisait un flop.

Tsunade reprit la parole, omettant volontairement de répondre à sa question.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une guerre se prépare. Quel sera votre rôle dans cette guerre ? »

S'en suit un long silence, qui Sanbi finit par briser, l'air circonspect.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à la vôtre. »

Tsunade était bien ennuyée. Elle ne voyait pas comment annoncer que la personne qu'il cherchait était sous le contrôle de la personne qu'il combattait.

_L'ironie, c'est quand le destin s'amuse à vous faire comprendre qu'il se moque de vous_, philosopha Tsunade.

« Si je réponds à votre question, vous répondrez à la mienne. »

Sanbi acquiesça

« Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a dix-huit ans, Kyubi a attaqué notre village…

- D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, l'interrompit Sanbi. Ce n'est pas son genre de massacrer des innocents sans raison. »

Tsunade lui coula l'un de ses longs regards dont elle avait le secret. Il se tut.

« Kyubi a été scellé par notre Hokage. Il y a laissé la vie.

- Quoi ! Mais… Mais… Comment avez-vous osé scellé une personne si droite, si pure ? Mais… Mais…

- Elle a attaqué notre village et nous étions à court d'option je vous signale ! trancha t'elle. »

Tsunade crut entendre un vague murmure d'excuse, entrecoupé par quelques légers «mais quand même»

« Je reprends. Elle a été scellée dans un nouveau-né, Naruto Uzumaki, et pour faire court, cette personne est maintenant sous le contrôle de Juubi. »

Tsunade jura en son for-intérieur. Elle avait prononcé le nom de Juubi alors que Sanbi ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait dévoilé plus d'informations qu'elle ne voulait. Pour le moment du moins.

_Merde ! Ce n'est pas le genre d'erreur que ferait Shikamaru. Pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien. _

Par chance, Sanbi n'avait même pas fait attention à ce détail, trop secoué par les mots de l'Hokage.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire le visage de Sanbi. Mélange de stupeur, d'incompréhension et de panique. C'était l'un des visages les plus expressifs que la Godaime eut jamais croisé. Il rivalisait aisément avec celui de Naruto.

Sanbi s'assit sur le fauteuil qui trônait face au bureau de l'Hokage, la mine déconfite, se triturant le menton d'une main tremblante.

« C'est une catastrophe… murmura t'il. Je suis le seul démon encore en liberté. Je n'ai aucune chance face à Juubi… Il faut que je pense un plan. »

Il soupira.

Un long silence.

Tsunade reprit la parole.

« J'ai répondu à votre question, à vous de répondre à la mienne. »

Le démon releva la tête et plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux noisette de l'Hokage. Par instants, dans ce bleu parfait s'insinua quelques teintes rouges, vertes. Tsunade remarqua que le calme avait laissé place à la tension.

Quelque part, ça la rassura.

Elle faisait belle et bien face à un démon.

Et les auras remplies de tension et de colère, elle savait les gérer.

« Pour tout vous dire, je vais rester neutre dans cette guerre. Elle ne me concerne pas. Ma seule cible reste Juubi. Mais pour vous remercier des informations que vous m'avez donné, je vais vous confier un petit secret. »

Son corps devint flou, semblable à de la vapeur d'eau.

« Un jinchuuriki est sur le point d'arriver. »

**-¤ 7¤- **

Etincelles.

Sang.

Sueur.

Souffrance.

Cela faisait dix minutes

(une heure ? une journée ? J'ai perdu la notion du temps…)

que l'échange durait. Neji, le corps balafré, d'infime coupure le vidant peu à peu de son sang, revenait inlassablement à l'assaut. Ses cheveux étaient depuis longtemps collé à son visage, à cause de la transpiration, lui conférant un aspect négligé pour le moins inhabituel pour le moins inhabituel. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à malaxer son chakra correctement pour qu'il affleure dans sa main. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça.

Sa concentration avait du s'égrener au fil des échanges et il ne pouvait plus que former une boule de chakra quasi-informe, bien loin du gant dont il était si fier.

Enfin, l'important reste que mes réserves ne soient pas encore vide.

Il n'avait pas encore usé de sa paume du Hakke mais il savait que s'il attendait trop longtemps, il n'aurait plus de chakra.

Son adversaire était fort. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Rapide, puissant, ne s'immisçant dans aucun de ses pièges, il esquivait chacun de ses coups avec une aisance rare, et si Tenten n'était pas là pour le couvrir et pour lui offrir quelques secondes de repos, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait passé l'arme à gauche, un sabre lui ayant transpercé le plastron de part en part.

Foutu sabre ! En plus, il est transparent. Je ne sais même pas où se trouve la lame. Je ne peux même pas l'approcher. Heureusement qu'elle est moins coupante que les lames visibles.

Il repartit à l'assaut, priant pour qu'une ouverture l'autorise à utiliser sa paume du Hakke sans qu'il échoue. Il lança son poing, fit glisser son pied pour réduire la distance sans avoir à approcher trop brusquement. Sans surprise, Ryuusaki évita et abaissa son sabre.

Neji attendit alors le kunaï protecteur qui allait lui permettre de prendre du recul.

Sauf que celui-ci n'arriva pas.

Son coeur accéléra, de l'adrénaline s'immisça dans son sang dans des quantités anormalement élevées. Et il se prépara au choc, libérant le maximum de chakra pour diminuer l'intensité du choc. Il n'avait pas le temps de commencer une rotation, mais il limiterait les dégâts au maximum. Ou alors il mourrait.

La lame commença à percer sa défense, avec une aisance remarquable. Sa barrière perdait 75 de sa résistance lorsqu'il ne tournait pas, son chakra n'étant pas déformé par sa vitesse de rotation.

Oui, il allait mourir.

Cependant, Tenten s'interposa, son énorme shuriken dans la main. Un gerbe d'étincelle manqua de l'aveugler, mais ce n'était que bien peu de chose en comparaison de sa vie.

Et il l'aperçut.

L'ouverture pour laquelle il avait patienté pendant ses longues minutes. Cette putain d'ouverture qu'il avait espérée sans jamais la déceler. Et il s'y engouffra.

Profitant de l'immobilité temporaire de son adversaire (_merci Tenten_…), il utilisa sa paume de Hakke, frappant la main de Ryuusaki de plein fouet. Le chakra, propulsé avec une énergie folle, arrachant une mimique de douleur à son assaillant, avant que celui ne lâche son arme, qui tomba avec une lenteur infinie.

Neji savoura ce moment. Il ne pouvait pas admirer les couleurs, mais ils pouvaient imaginer les rayons lumineux qui traversaient le sabre. Il pouvait voir l'ombre diffuse qui se dessinait sur le sol. La lame se planta dans les fleurs blanches, droite comme un i. Un mince filet de sang, de son sang, dessina les contours de l'arme, et il faillit rester en admiration devant cette épée ensanglantée. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation.

Tenten se dégagea laissant le champ libre à Neji. Dans son esprit, les marques du terrain d'entraînement sur lequel il avait perfectionné son Hakke. Le Ying et le Yang à ses pieds, différents cercles l'entourant, son adversaire se trouvant dans le premier. Il était parfaitement situé pour utiliser les soixante-huit poings du Hakke. Sa main gauche trouva place à côté de son pied gauche, sa main droite se posant en plein de son angle mort. Habituellement, il prononçait les mêmes paroles : « tu es dans l'aire de mon Hakke. » Néanmoins, il allait faire exception cette fois-ci.

Son adversaire n'avait pas bougé, se tenant le poignet, prêt à recevoir le châtiment sans même tenter de s'y soustraire.

Il bondit, lançant ses deux mains qui percutèrent deux méridiens. Puis quatre. Puis huit. Il dansait comme il aimait le faire. Cette danse avait la plupart du temps un goût de victoire et il la savourait.

Seize.

Trente-deux.

Soixante-quatre.

Ryuusaki fut propulsé contre un jeune arbre qu'il manqua de déraciner à cause de l'impact.

Pour Neji, il était clair qu'il avait gagné. Chacun de méridiens qu'il avait percuté s'était fermé lorsqu'il les avaient touchés. Tous sans exception. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de frapper un bloc comme durant son combat face à Kidoumaru. Et des personnes possédant une deuxième source de chakra comme Naruto n'existait pas.

Alors pourquoi ce sentiment d'angoisse ne le quittait pas.

Il reporta son attention sur son adversaire mais celui avait disparu. Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer la lame qui apparut devant ses yeux. Puis ce fut l'obscurité.

Du moins une obscurité partielle.

Il pouvait toujours voir derrière lui. Il distinguait Tenten, les pétales qui s'envolaient. Il y avait toujours cet angle mort, symbolisé par une tache noir. Mais devant il ne voyait rien. Il porta ses mains au visage et sentit une énorme coupure qui lui bardait son visage. Et au centre de cette coupure, ses deux yeux.

Neji n'eut pas le temps de gémir, ni même de ressentir la douleur. Son adversaire venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

Un instant, il faillit se retourner pour le frapper mais se retînt. S'il se tournait, il ne pourrait plus le voir.

_J'ai un sérieux problème_, ironisa t'il.

En désespoir de cause, il tenta de lancer un coup pied.

Peine perdu. Son adversaire avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Il se retourna pour l'apercevoir, mais il se prit un coup de poing dans le visage qui le déséquilibra. Il tomba sur le dos.

Pendant une seconde, une terreur immense monta en lui. Il était aveugle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne voyait rien, absolument rien. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu à craindre l'obscurité, se sentait maintenant comme un enfant égaré face à ce démon inédit.

Il se releva, surpris de ne pas s'être fait achevé alors qu'il était au sol. La lumière revînt et un immense sentiment de soulagement l'envahit.

Il tourna la tête à la recherche de Tenten. Il l'aperçut, aux prises avec son adversaire, qui se contentait d'éviter les assauts de kunaï déchaînés. Faisant fi de toutes les règles qu'on lui avait inculquées, il fonça la tête la première en marche arrière.

Neji n'avait aucune chance et il le savait. Toute sa vie, il s'était appuyé sur un oeil avec une telle ferveur que tous ses autres sens s'était irrémédiablement atrophiés. Certes, ses capacités sensorielles restaient au-dessus de tous les êtres humains normaux, mais face à Kakashi qui avait poussé chacune de ses capacités à son maximum, il ne faisait pas le poids. Et face à cette personne, qui un temps lui avait paru accessible, ça ne suffirait pas non plus.

Comme avait été merveilleux le moment où il avait cru pouvoir le battre. Maintenant, tout était clair. Ryuusaki n'avait jamais combattu à pleine puissance. Il s'était contenté d'esquiver et d'attaquer mollement. Cependant, Neji ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour se relever après les six-quatre poings du Hakke. Et il lui semblait évident que son adversaire avait haussé le niveau. Le simple fait qu'il n'est pas pu anticiper son attaque tenait lieu de preuve.

_Et toi Naruto, qu'est ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Crierais-tu des insanités dans le style « Un jour, je serai Hokage, je ne peux pas mourir ici ! » ? Ou bien est ce que tu fixerais ton adversaire de ton regard le plus noir, lui susurrant que ta victoire ne faisait aucun doute ? Ou bien… _

Un sourire morbide déforma ses traits. Toujours à l'envers, il percuta son opposant de toutes ses forces, manquant de le faire chanceler.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, qu'il n'en avait jamais eu une seule, mais il voulait que Tenten vive.

Parce que c'était ce qu'aurait fait cette imbécile de Naruto. Il se serait sacrifié pour lui et les autres.

« Cours Tenten ! Rentre rapporter le plus d'information que tu peux sur ce gars. »

Elle voulut le contre-dire, argumenter. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et puis, seul Lee réussissait à sortir vainqueur d'un argumentaire avec Neji.

Elle tourna le dos et commença à courir, priant pour que Neji survive.

**-¤ 8 ¤- **

Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il tenta de repérer son assaillant à l'oreille mais c'était peine perdu. Celui-ci était silencieux et ne risquait pas de se trahir. Pas à ce niveau de la partie.

Ce fut donc à sa grande surprise qu'il entendit la voix de Ryuusaki à sa gauche. Par pur réflexe, il lui fit face.

« Tu as réussi à me retenir suffisant longtemps pour qu'elle puisse partir. Je te félicite. Surtout lorsqu'on voit dans quel état tu te trouves, privé de ton principal atout… »

Il marqua une légère pause que Neji ne voulut pas briser. Plus il gagnait du temps, plus _ses_ chances de survie augmentaient.

« Très intéressant ton œil vois-tu ? Rien qu'à partir de ses caractéristiques, je peux aisément comprendre comment il fonctionne. Je peux, par exemple, conclure que tu ne perçois pas les couleurs et que tu as un angle mort situé dans le dos.

- Comment…

- Comment je le sais ? l'interrompit Ryuusaki. C'est facile à deviner. A la base, ton œil est fait pour le combat. Les couleurs sont inutiles. J'en conclus donc que ton oeil n'est recouvert que par des bâtonnets, cellule photo-réceptrice propre à l'oeil, qui capture les mouvements mais pas la couleur (NdA : Ce sont les cônes qui capture les couleurs). De même qu'après t'avoir infligé cette blessure, j'ai remarqué que tu tentais de capturer mon image en me tournant le dos. J'en conclus que je n'ai abîmé que les bâtonnets situés sur la face antérieure de l'oeil, qui te permettent de voir devant. J'en déduis que tu as aussi des bâtonnets sur la face postérieure qui te permettent de voir derrière. Par ailleurs, tout le monde possède ce qu'on appelle un "point d'aveugle." C'est l'endroit d'où arrive tous les vaisseaux sanguins qui irriguent l'oeil. Cette zone est dépourvue de capteur visuel et ton oeil ne fait pas exception. C'est ce qui explique cet angle mort… »

Neji comprit une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait eu aucune chance. Les capacités de raisonnement de son opposant étaient du niveau de Shikamaru. Mais ça n'expliquait pas comment il avait fait pour se relever après la fermeture de sous méridiens.

« Comment as-tu fais pour te relever ? demanda t'il d'une voix blanche. Tu ne devrais plus pouvoir utiliser de chakra.

- Oh ça… »

Neji sentit quelque chose de froid dans son ventre. Derrière lui, il aperçut une pointe transparente recouverte par son sang. Il toussota, et même s'il ne pouvait pas voir, il savait qu'il venait de cracher de grosse quantité de sang.

Il posa un genou sur le sol, le corps toujours transpercé. Ryuusaki s'accroupit et colla ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Neji.

« Avant de mourir, je voudrais que tu saches deux choses : la première, c'est que je ne suis pas un ninja et que par conséquent, je n'utilise pas de chakra. La deuxième, c'est qu'avant même d'arriver ici, je savais que tu allais mourir. Mes yeux voient juste et ton destin était déjà tracé. »

Neji posa son deuxième genou sur le sol. Une violente douleur lui martela le crâne. Il trouva la force de rire. C'était un rire nerveux. Un rire terrifiant au vue des circonstances. Celui-ci s'évanouit, terrassé par une quinte de toux des plus violente. A son tour, il colla ses lèvres sur l'oreille de son assassin :

« Je connaissais un fou qui prononçait ses paroles pendant chaque combat… »

Son bandeau tomba, dévoilant un swastika bardé de reflets rouge vif. La marque qui l'avait accompagnée depuis ses quatre ans remplissait pleinement son rôle. Il sentit que ses yeux le brûlaient davantage, et alors qu'il sentait la vie le quitter, celle-ci lui fit un ultime cadeau.

Il eut l'occasion d'apercevoir une unique couleur, une feuille verte tombant d'un arbre. Celle ci échoua à côté de lui et il passa de vie à trépas avec le sourire, comme un ultime pied-de-nez au destin qui ne l'avait pas épargné.

Ryuusaki considéra le cadavre pendant une longue minute, marmonnant une prière bouddhiste (Namo Guru Beh… Namo Buddha Ya…Namo Dharma Ya… Namo Shanga Ya).

Puis il leva les yeux vers un arbre avant poser, d'une voix implacable :

« Hishiki. Élimine la fille. »

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. (Si vous pouviez réitéré ça me ferait le plus grand bien. Pareil pour ceux qui n'en ont pas laissé.)


	33. Dieu, la liberté, les hommes

**Chapitre 33**

**-¤ 1 ¤- **

Tenten crispa sa main sur son kunaï. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse : survivre coûte que coûte.

Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas voulu. Elle avait couru de toutes ses forces. Pendant des heures, son ennemi s'était contenté de la suivre. Il n'avait rien tenté. Il n'avait même pas eu la décence de lancer le moindre petit kunaï, ni même de se camoufler pour la prendre par surprise.

Non, au lieu de ça, il s'était contenté de suivre Tenten, conservant une distance de sécurité d'environs dix mètres. Au départ, bien sûr, elle avait posé des pièges, jeté des kunaï à tort et à travers, espérant que l'un d'eux sectionnerait un nerf ou, qui sait, pénétrerait-il par l'orifice oculaire et mettrait fin à la vie du monstre. Rien n'avait réussi à l'atteindre.

Par dépit, elle s'était contentée de suivre le défi qu'il lui avait adressée : qui avait le plus d'endurance ?

Elle avait confiance en ses capacités. Elle s'était entraînée pendant des années avec Gai et Lee. Certes, elle ne s'était jamais lancée dans les séries de quinze mille pompes et quinze mille abdos de son professeur (même Lee n'arrivait pas à le suivre, ce qui était peu dire)mais elle estimait en avoir fait beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que n'importe quelle kunoïchi de Konoha. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu son père, Juunin de haut-vol décédé au cours de l'attaque de Kyubi, elle s'était imaginé qu'en devenant la meilleure ninja du monde, elle pourrait lui faire signe depuis la Terre.

La première heure s'était déroulée sans incident. Elle avait continué de progresser en direction de Konoha, son adversaire n'avait rien tenté mais elle avait déjà compris que pour lui échappé, il faudrait être la plus résistante. Lorsque cet état de fait lui avait sauté aux yeux, elle avait murmuré, un sourire au lèvre :

« Qu'il vienne se frotter à mon endurance.»

Ça lui était apparu comme une chance. Elle n'avait plus de munitions, suite à l'affrontement avec Ryuusaki, et un combat à main nu était un suicide si on se fiait à la différence de gabarit. Elle n'avait pas les capacités de Sakura et son seule talent était de lancer avec une précision défiant toute logique.

La deuxième heure avait été identique à la première. Pas de point de côté, une respiration à peine plus saccadée qu'auparavant.

La troisième heure avait annoncé les premières difficultés. Un point de côté venait de faire son apparition. Il était assez léger mais ne pouvait qu'augmenter si elle ne se reposait pas.

Les premières gouttes de sueurs firent leur apparition pendant la quatrième heure.

La cinquième heure marqua l'apparition du deuxième point de côté. Son corps était alors entièrement couvert de sueur et son premier poing de côté enflait de manière exponentielle, lui coupant la respiration. Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil vers son adversaire. Celui-ci ne trahissait aucun trouble et semblait frais comme un gardon.

Son corps l'abandonna au cours de la sixième heure alors que le jour commençait à tomber. Exténuée et incapable de se concentrer, elle manqua une branche et fit une chute d'une vingtaine de mètres avant de s'échouer sur le sol. Elle réussit à amortir sa chute avec une main tenant despespérement de se coller au tronc grâce au chakra. Là, elle se brisa trois côte, en fissura cinq autre et se tordit la cheville. Elle resta allonger une longue minute, attendant que son adversaire ne vienne l'achever.

Il n'en fit rien. Elle le chercha du coin de l'oeil et l'aperçut, toujours à dix mètres d'elle.

Ignorant la douleur, elle prit appui sur ses bras pour se relever et s'appuya sur l'arbre duquel elle venait de chuter avant de hurler :

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour venir me tuer ! »

Hishiki ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer de son oeil le plus inexpressif. Cela eut pour effet d'intensifier la colère de Tenten.

« Alors hein ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me tuer ! Je suis à ta merci, au bout du rouleau et tu refuses de m'achever ! »

Hishiki soupira et secoua la tête.

« Deux choix s'offre à toi. Ou bien tu décides de t'arrêter ici et je t'achève sans souffrance. Ou bien tu décides de continuer jusqu'à ce que tes jambes ne te portent plus et à ce moment-là, tu périras. »

_Evidemment_, pensa Tenten.

Hishiki était le genre de sadique savourant l'entêtement avec lequel ses cibles s'accrochait à la vie. Il s'amusait de les voir marcher sur leur moignon sanguinolent, juste pour pouvoir respirer une minute de plus. Il savait que l'Homme avait une peur infinie de la mort et qu'il était prêt au moindre sacrifice pour goûter une seconde de plus à ce délice qu'était la vie. Même en elle, pourtant une ninja et connaissant mieux la mort que la plupart des hommes, il subsistait un mince espoir auquel elle se raccrochait avec colère.

Elle ne pouvait mourir maintenant. Elle avait beaucoup trop de chose à faire, de promesse à tenir. Elle n'allait quand même pas périr de la façon la plus déplorable, face à un ennemi s'amusant de la voir se débattre avec sa propre douleur.

Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle tourna le dos à Hishiki et commença à marcher, boitant chaque fois que son pied gauche touchait le sol, lâchant un petit cri douloureux à chaque expiration. Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le sourire sadique déchirant le visage d'Hishiki.

Environs dix mètres plus loin, elle s'écroula une nouvelle fois, sous le coup de la douleur. Néanmoins, elle ne s'en formalisa pas et se releva, deux petits ruisseaux se dessinant sous ses yeux.

Vint alors le moment où le sang qui s'était infiltré dans sa cavité pulmonaire voulut sortir. Elle toussa à grand renfort, son dos soubresautant de manière ératique. S'ajouta alors une petite rivière pourpre sur son menton.

Une crise de tétanie ne tarda pas à envahir ses jambes. Elle les frappa avec le peu de force qui lui restait, marmonnant des « Pas tout de suite » colérique. Sa voix se brisa à la troisième injonction, avant qu'elle ne s'écroule le long d'un arbre.

Hishiki brisa la sacro-sainte règle des dix mètres pour se rapprocher de proie. Elle était à point comme ils les aimait. Prêt à recevoir la mort mais présentant toujours une lueur d'espoir dans le fond des yeux.

_Je me vais me faire plaisir. _

« Tu en as assez ? Tu veux que j'en finisse ?

- NON ! hurla Tenten, haïssant au même moment le ton implorant de sa voix. »

Prenant appui sur ses bras, elle tenta de se relever. Ce fut peine perdue. A peine eut-elle réussi à se redresser que ses jambes la lâchèrent. Une nouvelle fois, elle glissa le long du tronc.

« Pourquoi t'accrocher à la vie ? lança Hishiki. Le soleil est en train de se coucher, une légère brise te caresse le visage, les animaux se taisent en attendant ta libération prochaine. Alors pourquoi ne pas te laisser glisser dans cet abîme si doux ?»

Tenten ne répondit pas. Hishiki avait raison, tout était réuni pour sa mort alors pourquoi lutter ? Elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et attendre que tout se finisse. Elle ignora les injonctions de Neji, lui intimant de vivre coûte que coûte. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, la différence de niveau était trop grande pour être comblée. Elle pouvait partir en paix.

A ce stade de fatigue, ça ne servait à rien de retarder l'échéance.

La dernière lueur d'espoir disparut de son regard.

« Bien, il semblerait que tu sois prête. »

Il arma son bras. Tenten ferma les yeux, attendant la délivrance.

Le poing fendit l'air mais n'atteint jamais sa cible. Au lieu de ça, Tenten ressentit un formidable déferlement d'énergie brut. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Neji. Il était là, fier, le poing droit d'Hishiki dans le creux de sa main droite.

Puis le mirage laissa place à la réalité et ce fut un autre homme, plus grand, de long cheveux blond tombant en cascade jusqu'à ses fesses. Il se tenait droit, un nuage de fumée dans le creux de la main.

« Et bien mon cher, lança t'il d'une voix fluette riche en intonation, que penserez votre très chère mère si elle voyez son fils adoré alors qu'il brutalise une frêle fille sans défense. »

Hishiki ne répondit pas, affichant alors une moue de surprise. Il regarda sa main droite d'un air circonspect, comme si quelque chose clochait.

« Je vous prierai de ne plus importuner cette demoiselle en détresse. Laissez-lui regagner ses appartements en tout quiétude après que je l'ai soignée. »

Pour toute réponse, Hishiki attaqua à une vitesse effarante. L'inconnu esquiva avec légèreté, penchant la tête. Néanmoins, quelques uns de ses beaux cheveux furent brûlés pendant l'attaque.

« Je vous prierai de bien vouloir arrêter. Je ne suis pas venu pour combattre.

- Ah ouai ? Répliqua Hishiki. Et t'es venu pour quoi alors ? »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de l'inconnu, de même que son aura devint nettement plus agressive.

« Conduisez-moi à Juubi. »

**-¤ 2 ¤- **

L'unité de Tsume Inuzuka combinait le byukugan d'un Hyuuga de la Bunke, les insectes d'un Aburame et le flair de son chien. Les capacités en récolte d'information étaient de loin supérieures à la majorité des équipes et personne ne fut surpris de les retrouver dans le rôle d'équipe d'appui, ou appât comme elle était sommairement appelée entre ninja.

La deuxième équipe, ou équipe de couverture, était composée de trois ninja du son, des frères pour être précis. Shikamaru avait mis un point d'honneur à créer des formations hétéroclites au possible, intégrant obligatoirement des ninjas du son dans toutes ses stratégies. Bien évidemment, il y avait eu des réclamations. La plupart des ninja, même s'il n'avait rien dit, n'étaient pas rassurés avec Oto à leur côté. Ils acceptaient l'alliance mais estimaient qu'aller jusqu'à faire directement équipe avec eux étaient trop dangeureux.

Shikamaru, lui habituellement si posé, avait rétorqué qu'intégrer les Sons étaient le meilleur moyen de s'assurer de leur loyauté. Pour le moment, les conséquences en cas de trahison restaient minimes et il fallait donc en profiter au maximum. A la fin, il avait ajouté, sur un ton de défi, que si quelqu'un s'estimait meilleur que lui pour organiser les déploiements tactiques et stratégiques, ce serait avec un plaisir qu'il céderait sa place. Personne n'avait donc fait de réflexions lorsqu'il avait annoncé la composition des équipes, la plus remarquable étant probablement celle de Kakashi, composée dudit Kakashi, de Gai et enfin de Kabuto. Quelques-uns s'étaient même laissé aller à sourire, sachant qu'un soir où il était bien éméché (grâce au concours plus que favorable de Gai), il avait déclaré qu'il « exploserait la gueule de ce binoclard merdeux» la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait. La citation avait vite fait le tour du village, d'une part parce que les citations de Kakashi se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main de manchot, d'autre part parce que rare était les ninja que Kakashi ne réussissait pas à vaincre du premier coup. L'autre point portant à sourir était la présence de Gai. Il s'était rencontré dans les ANBU, y avait survécu pendant des années mais n'avait fait qu'une seule mission ensemble, ce qui en soit, n'était pas un hasard.

Kakashi, dans l'un de ses rares accès de fureur, était allé jusqu'à menacer le Yondaime si cet «endimanché d'ornythorynque» se retrouvait une nouvelle fois dans son équipe.

Kurumaro, croisement entre un husky et un loup, était le chien de Tsume et accessoirement le chef de meute. Il avait perdu son oeil droit au cours d'une mission de classe S. Il avait paré un shuriken qui filait droit vers sa maîtresse.

Kurumaro émit un léger jappement et il vit sa Tsume acquiescer. Cette dernière lança un regard à Echizen Aburame, l'oncle de Shino, et une vague d'insectes sortit de sa main. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cible, prêt à les prendre à revers. Au même moment, Maki Hyuuga activa son byakugan prêt à en découdre. La seconde équipe prit ses distances. Tsume ne s'inquiéta pas pour la troisième équipe. Elle avait toujours été incapable de la repérer, cette même remarque valant pour Echizen et Maki. C'était comme si la troisième équipe n'existait pas.

La seconde phase du plan allait commencer.

À cent mètres de là, une équipe composée de quatre juunin de Suna patrouillaient avec une extrême prudence. Hier, deux unités avaient disparu. Certes elle n'avait pas leur niveau, trois chuunin parrainés par un juunin ne pouvaient rivaliser avec quatre juuni, néanmoins cela restait très intriguant. A peine dix minutes après le perte du contact radio, toujours précédé par la même phrase (« Avons repéré une unité ennemie »), une équipe avait dépêché en renfort. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, il n'avait rien trouvé. À peine quelques écorchures sur un arbre, quelques feuilles brûlés. Juste quelques détails, donnant l'impression qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se défendre.

Ces deux disparitions avaient quelque peu entamé le moral des troupes, même si leurs missions n'étaient pas primordiales. Il devait juste poser quelques pièges histoire de freiner Konoha lors d'un possible déploiement. Le conseil avait alors décidé d'envoyer une équipe ne réunissant que des juunin. Ainsi, la mission ne pouvait échouer et la réussite ne pouvait qu'améliorer le moral des troupes.

Le chef de troupes, un certain Takishi, expert dans le maniement des tonfa, une arme s'utilisant par paire. Il s'agit d'un morceau de fer d'environs soixante centimètres, une deuxième barre en metal beaucoup plus courte étant rattaché au un cinquième du grand morceau. On peut la faire tournoyer pour augmenter à la fois sa défense et son attaque, et elle s'avère redoutable en combat rapproché. De même, si par hasard, son adversaire se trouvait à distance, Takishi pouvait envoyer son tonfa sur son adversaire, ce dernier en ayant toujours cinq de rechange. Takishi était l'un des rares ninja du monde à les manier et il le faisait à la perfection.

Au loin, il entendit un faible aboiement. Un mince sourire déforma son visage basané au mille et une cicatrice. Il connaissait les Inuzuka de réputation et n'avait jamais pu comprendre comment on pouvait faire confiance à cette espèce inférieure. D'autant plus que cette fois-ci, elle allait causer la mort de toute une unité.

Du plat de la main, il fit à signe à son unité de s'arrêter. Celle-ci était composée d'une bande de Juunin fraîchement promu. L'organisation de la guerre n'avait pas laissé le temps à Suna d'organiser son examen et le choix des recrues s'était effectué en fonction des états de service. Le conseil souhait la réussite de la mission mais n'était pas allé jusqu'à mettre ses meilleurs hommes sur le coup.

Takishi coupa sa radio. Il ne voulait pas contacter la base pour leur dire qu'il avait repéré des ennemis. Les seules fois où il s'autorisait à la contacter, c'était lorsqu'il avait réussi la mission (ce qui était bientôt le cas. Plus qu'un parchemin à poser et la barrière serait opérationnelle.) et lorsqu'il avait éliminé les gêneurs.

Il indiqua à son unité la position présumée des ninja de la feuille et organisa un déplacement en conséquence. Il s'approcha lentement sans faire de bruit. Tout paraissait normal. Trop normal. Un rapide récapitulatif de la situation suffisit à lui faire comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

Il avait le vent dans le dos alors son odeur était forcément parvenu au nez des Inuzuka. De même qu'il aperçut un Hyuuga et à sa gauche, une colonie d'insectes semblait fort agiter.

En un mot comme en mille, il en était arrivé à une conclusion qui l'effraya au plus haut point : il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

Il voulut prévenir ses hommes mais ceux ci était déjà en train de se mouvoir vers leur cible.

Au moment où ils bondirent de leur cachette, le plus jeune du groupe n'acheva pas son saut. Même de loin, il aperçut qu'un mince filet de sang venait de sortir de son oreille.

_Il a les canaux semi-circulaires d'atteints. Il est foutu. _

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le surprit. Pour que ses canaux semi-circulaires puissent exploser de cette façon, ça nécessitait un son extrèment aigu et puissant.

_Pourquoi diantre seul lui a été atteint ?_

Le second ninja réussit à survivre quelques secondes de plus. Il réussit même à égratiner l'Inuzuka avant que le chien ne bondisse sur lui, le bousculât et ne l'envoya valdinguer sur un tronc d'arbre. Le ninja se releva, prêt à en découdre mais au même moment le Hyuuga bondit sur lui et ferma tous ses méridiens.

_Un deuxième de foutu. _

Le troisième ne serait qu'une formalité, il le savait, seul contre…

_Seul contre combien d'ailleurs ?_

Takishi prit alors conscience du machiavélisme du plan. Il y avait plus d'une équipe. Ça allait à l'encontre de toutes les stratégies élémentaires enseignées à l'académie mais c'était la seule solution. Sinon comment expliquer alors que le plus jeune se retrouvait alors avec l'oreille interne de détruite ?

C'était donc qu'une autre équipe était présente, forcément.

_Salopard. Je suis sûr que vous êtes aller jusqu'à intégrer des ninja de son dans votre unité._

Il se retourna prêt à s'enfuir. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux et ramener cette information était vitale. Suna avant tout.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'enfuir. Une lame trancha l'air en direction de son cou. Par un réflexe étayé par des années d'entraînement, son tonfa le para instinctivement et le deuxième tournait déjà prêt à frapper la personne de l'autre côté de la lame.

Sauf que, au même moment, un son atroce lui parvint au oreille, explosant simultanément ses deux oreilles. Il voulut se les tenir, dans un vague geste de réconfort, mais ne pouvait lacher sa prise.

En même temps, il sentait huit autres ninja qui s'approchaient.

Malgré tout son talent pour le maniement des tonfa, ses années d'expériences, son détours chez les SAMP, équivant des ANBU et son habilité à se sortir des situations dites « de merde, » il était arrivé à une conclusion au final assez banale pour un ninja : c'était fini pour lui. Il cracha par terre pour leur dire tout le bien qu'il pensait d'eux.

Tsume ordonna à la troisième unité de brûler tous les corps. Ceux-ci étaient en train de s'exécuter alors qu'elle entendit un drôle de son à sa droite. Ça ressemblait à s'y méprendre au "pouf" propre au téléportation mais avec une basse nettement plus douce et agréable. Un seul regard à Maki Hyuuga suffit à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il activa son byakugan avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce :

« Une seule personne. Une femme à mon avis. Quinze mètres sur la droite. »

Avec une relative prudence, elle s'approcha de ladite personne. Celle-ci était allongée sur le sol, entre deux buissons. Elle mit quelques seconde à placer un nom sur son visage.

« Tenten ?»

**-¤ 3 ¤- **

_Inspirez, expirez. Inspirez, expirez. Surtout, ne pas s'énerver. Un ninja ne dévoile pas ses émotions. Un ninja ne dévoilent pas ses émotions. _

Kazu Ria, chef de la section stratégique de Suna, avait beau répéter les exercices de relaxation que lui avait enseignés sa femme, la boule de colère ayant pris place dans ses tripes refusait de disparaître. Pire, elle enflait à chacune de ses inspirations.

Assis derrière son bureau, il ouvrit les yeux, souffla un grand coup et brisa la table en chêne d'un coup de coude. Celle-ci se fendit en son centre et s'effondra. La bouteille d'encre tomba, se brisa, son précieux liquide noir barbouillant le magnifique tapis en peau de tigre.

_Bon dieu, y'a pas dire. Y'a vraiment que ça qui me calme. _

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Kazu Ria était un homme au caractère impatient ce qui jurait assez paradoxalement avec son poste. Il était un habitué des guerres éclairs, se gérant en une voire deux vagues d'attaque. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée d'infiltrer le Shukaku au milieu de l'examen chuunin pour affaiblir Konoha de l'intérieur.

Grand, chauve sous son bandeau, le visage sévère et vieilli prématurément de par son métier, il méditait sur la marche à suivre. Le conseil attendait son compte rendu journalier et il allait devoir leur dire qu'il ne progressait, et ceux malgré l'association avec le pays de la Roche. Il allait devoir leur dire que les trois unités qu'il avait envoyé s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le territoire de Konoha avait disparu. Juste disparu.

Il faisait des aller-retours depuis un certain déjà, un nuage de poussière ayant envahi la tente. Il n'y fit pas attention. Si ses trois unités avaient toutes disparu, c'était parce qu'ils étaient tombés sur plus fort qu'eux. Mais il refusait de croire que c'était le cas.

_Il devait être plus nombreux… C'est ça ! Ils étaient forcément plus nombreux ! Vu que les unités ont été dépêchées à des horaires différents, il est peu probable que ce soit toujours les mêmes adversaires. Donc, pour être plus fort à chaque fois, ils étaient forcément plus nombreux. Bon dieu, je ne sais pas qui est le gars qui gère leur stratégie mais il est bon. Il va à l'encontre des stratégies habituelles pour en créer des nouvelles. Il profite de la connaissance du terrain pour envoyer plus d'unité que d'habitude. Je serais pas surpris qu'ils aient mis leur ancien stratège au placard pour un autre plus jeune. Comment il s'appelle déjà ce petit génie ? Shikaku Nara ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Bon le gamin mais malheureusement inexpérimenté. _

_Bien, un problème de régler. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de la demande un peu spéciale de Kiogi Mirua. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir utiliser comme argument ?_

Il s'arrêta de marcher. Il venait d'avoir deux excellentes idées pour dorer la pilule lorsqu'il ferait son compte-rendu à . saisit un cailloux gros comme son poing et le balança à travers le tissu de la tente. Celui-ci manqua de tuer le garde devant sa porte, qui ne dut sa survie qu'aux réflexes qu'il avait étayé pour tenir le coup à son poste.

Il pénétra dans la tente et demanda ce que voulait son supérieur.

« Va me chercher Temari ! »

Le garde disparut dans un nuage de fumée et fut de retour avec Temari quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'effaça lorsque Kazu Ria lui fit signe de partie.

« Qu'attendez vous de moi Kazu Ria ? s'enquit Temari.

- Assis-toi, dit-il simplement. »

Elle s'exécuta et prit place sur une chaise en bois assez simple. En face d'elle, Kazu Ria s'assit sur l'un des rares fauteuils qui est survécu à ses crises de colères. Bien évidemment, celui-ci avait un piètement plus long, lui permettant de surplomber tous ses interlocuteurs, même lorsqu'ils étaient plus grands que lui.

Temari n'avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer, faisant sa toilette alors que le garde était venu la chercher, et ses longs cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules.

Elle n'aimait pas ses cheveux et c'était pourquoi elle les coiffait toujours en deux queue-de-cheval. Ils avaient la désagréable habitude de venir se loger dans ses yeux pendant les entraînements. Il y avait une autre raison nettement moins avouable. Elle trouvait ses cheveux trop bouclés et aurait préféré les avoir beaucoup plus raide. Bien entendu, elle n'en avait jamais soufflé mot à quiconque, même pas à son frangin. (Elle faisait bien évidemment référence à Kankuro. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas sur que Gaara puisse comprendre des concepts aussi futile tel que l'élégance ou la jalousie. C'était toujours elle qui était chargée de choisir ses vêtements.) Un matin, Shikamaru lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait beaucoup lorsque ses cheveux étaient lâches. Pour toute réponse, elle s'était contentée de les remettre en place le plus vite possible.

« Temari, tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous avons perdu trois unité en deux jours. »

Elle acquiesça. Ses nouvelles avaient vite fait le tour du campement.

« Il semblerait que Konoha utilise de nouvelles stratégies. Étant donné que tu as passé beaucoup de temps la-bas, tu n'aurais pas une idée de qui aurait pu mettre sur pied ses tactiques ?»

Il y avait un double sens dans cette question et Temari s'en rendit compte. Même si sa relation avec Shikamaru dit le génie de Konoha était resté relativement discrète, avec la guerre, nul doute que les langues s'étaient déliées.

C'était toujours comme ça. Pour profiter des quelques minutes de repos avant la bataille, on aimait se raconter la vie des autres, oublaint la sienne l'espace d'un battement de cils.

Si elle répondait oui, Kazu Ria aurait vite fait de lui demander un compte-rendu des forces et des faiblesses de Shikamaru. Pour, et c'était fort possible, un assaut visant à assiner le chef de la stratégie adversaire. C'était assez courant surtout lorsque celui-ci s'avérait bon. Trop bon pour rester en vie.

Si elle répondait non, Kazu Ria prendrait cela comme une trahison. Sans le moindre.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de vraiment poser le pour et le contre, aussi dit-elle la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Non. »

C'était fait. Elle venait de trahir Suna. Pour un ennemi. Pour un abruti fainéant, incapable de se débarrasser de ses vieilles chaussettes trouées et oubliant toujours de baisser la cuvette des toilettes. Celui-là même qui lui mettait raclée sur raclée aux échecs, l'enervant au plus haut point.

Pourtant, ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était entre ses bras qu'elle pouvait se reposer, oublier qu'elle était une ninja, ayant fait du meutre son métier. Ce n'était qu'avec lui qu'elle se laissait vraiment aller. Il l'avait amusée lorsqu'il avait rougi et lui avait demandé si elle faisait quelque chose le soir, et que, si c'était le cas, ça ne serait pas grave. Il avait même fini par lui demander d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle avait adoré le moment où, pour la première fois, il avait osé rompre le mêtre qui les séparait pour tenter de l'embrasser. Elle l'avait baladé immédiatement.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert un œil et l'avait vu à côté d'elle, dormant profondément, elle l'avait aimée.

Oui, c'était cet homme-là qu'elle aimait.

« Tu en es certaine ? répéta son supérieur. »

Son ton était un mélange de déception et d'agacement, avec une pointe de satisfaction. Temari ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Garde ! hurla Kazu Ria. Mettez cette femme aux arrêts pour trahison. »

Temari ne dit rien, fixant le chef de la section stratégique d'un regard noir. Elle n'avait pas protesté. Il était évident qu'il voulait la faire arrêter, trahison ou pas trahison. Ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'elle avait réfusé de balancer Shikamaru qu'elle se retrouvait derrière les barreaux.

Alors qu'on lui mettait les menottes, Kazu Ria lui lança un sourire satisfait à Temari avant de se pencher et de coller ses lèvres sur son oreille.

« Vous savez c'est quoi le plus marrant, chuchota t'il pour que seule Temari l'entende. C'était que même si vous disiez ce que je voulais savoir, vous auriez fini derrière les barreaux. J'avais reçu l'ordre de vous arrêter sous n'importe quel motif. Il semblerait que le conseil ne souhaite pas qu'il y est nouveau prétendant au titre de Kazekage. Vous m'avez retiré une sacrée épine du pied en refusant de coopérer. »

Temari se retint de lui cracher au visage. Elle fut sortie de la tente et conduite en direction de ses nouveaux «appartements.»

Non loin d'ici, une fourmilière était très active.

De nouveau seul et satisfait, Kazu Ria s'assit derrière les restes de son bureau. Il posa ses pieds sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il appela le garde posté devant la tête.

« Qu'y a t'il ?

- Dit à l'équipe scientifique qu'elle est libre d'utiliser son nouveau jouet. »

Kazu Ria inspira profondément. La boule de colère s'était évanouie.

**-¤ 4 ¤- **

« Napalm tu dis que ça s'appelle ? Répéta Shikamaru. Du pétrole sans aucun doute. Colle aux arbres et aux humains ce machin-là. »

Il se tenait sur les toits du centre administratif, une masse informe de documents à ses pieds. Derrière lui, Shino, le visage anormalement crispé. Ensemble, il regardait l'immense nuage de fumée qui venait d'apparaître à l'horizon.

Shikamaru se frotta les yeux et caressa son menton mal rasé. Il avait prévu le coup mais n'avait pas cherché à le prévenir. Il avait déjà réfléchi aux dispositions que prendrait Suna et Iwa et l'incendie était la seule solution viable. Elle détruisait leur couverture et la surprise consécutive aux attaques en nombre n'existait plus. De plus, l'absence de foret permettait un déploiement complet des troupes sans risque de tir croisé. Enfin, elle limitait les ressources de Konoha en employant la tactique de la terre brûlée.

Cependant, ils limitaient leurs propres ressources de la même façon. Suna et Iwa n'étaient pas des pays riches en eau et gibier. De plus, étant les attaquants, il n'avait pu emporter toutes leur réserves sous peine de réduire leur vitesse de déplacement.

Son adversaire sur l'échiquier était quelqu'un d'impatient et pressé d'en finir. Il en était intiment persuadé.

Il reporta son regard sur le feu se propageant au loin. Il soupira. C'était de sa faute et il en était pleinement conscient. Il avait su que ça finirait comme ça au moment même où il avait commencé à fomenter des nouvelles stratégies. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait fait évolué la guerre. L'époque où tout se jouait sur la destruction d'un pont, où tous les pays respectés scrupuleusement les formations basiques, celle où tout le monde se battait de la même façon venait de prendre fin. Par sa faute. En modifiant les règles, il forçait son adversaire à en faire de même.

Dans l'air flotté cet odeur caractéristique d'huile de roche.

« Nous avons seulement perdu trois hommes. »

La voix de Shino était aussi froide et détachée qu'à l'habitude. Pourtant, elle trahissait une douleur sourde.

Shikamaru posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il savait que Shino devait se faire violence pour ne pas courir vers l'incendie. Les Aburame était beaucoup plus proche de la nature que lui et ils devaient tous être en train de pleurer la forêt en flamme, la mort de toutes les espèces qui n'étaient pas concerné par le conflit.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Shikamaru aurait envoyé cet ANBU qui contrôle les plantes tout de suite après l'incendie pour qu'il fasse repousser la forêt. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait dévoiler ainsi son Joker, celui qui maîtrise les démons. Par ailleurs, l'ANBU avait déjà fort à faire avec le Jinchuuriki qui venait d'arriver. Et puis surtout, il avait besoin que l'adversaire soit en confiance pour la dernière phase de son plan. Les informations amenées par Shino lui avaient permi de mettre un point final à sa stratégie et il avait trouvé de mettre fin à la guerre avec le minimum de perte pour tout le monde. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que tout irait comme il voudrait.

Shino crispa son poing. Les insectes étaient anormalement énervés dans son organisme et menaçaient de sortir. Il augmenta légèrement la dose de chakra qu'il leur distribuait. Ils se calmèrent aussi tôt.

Deux choses énervaient ses insectes : d'une part l'incendie qui se propageait dans la foret , d'autre part sa propre crispassion. Il avait volontairement omis de lui donner deux informations : la première concernait la découverte du cadavre de Choji par une des unités sous ses ordre, la seconde tenant au fait que Temari venait d'être arrêté, tout comme son frère quelques heures auparavant. Baki, leur ancien senseï et proche du Kazekage, avait trouvé la mort dans un accident de charrette.

_Ils ne prennent même pas la peine de camoufler les meurtres._

Le conseil de Suna était en train de se lancer dans une petite épuration au sein de ses plus proches conseillers, sous l'ordre de Kiogi Mirua, le président de la cour judiciaire. BakiDepuis les dix dernières années, le conseil s'était retrouvés souvent avec le village en main, le poste de Kazekage vacant, et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient pris goût au pouvoir. Et Temari, de par sa position de fille et soeur de Kazekage, aurait tout naturellement prétendre au poste, d'autant plus que c'était une shinobi extrêmement capable.

Il refusait de transmettre toutes ses informations à Shikamaru, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait. Il était habituellement calme, autant par nature que par entraînement. À vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être énervé. Pas en ce moment où son intelligence était requise.

S'il apprenait que les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus venaient à disparaître, personne ne savait comment ça réagirait. Pas même l'Hokage.

Alors pour le moment, Shino se tairait. Tant pis si ça allait au contraire de son code de conduite.

« Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer maintenant Shikamaru ?

- Oui. Maintenant que tous les pions ont été joués, il va nous falloir sortir le cavalier. Le Jinchuuriki va nous être des plus utiles. »

**-¤ 5 ¤- **

« Tu m'as l'air bien pâle Ryuusaki, fit Himigi lorsque ce dernier pénétra dans le château. »

Pour toute réponse, ledit Ryuusaki lui coula un regard torve, signifiant clairement de lui foutre la paix et de se mêler de ses affaires. Cela ne désarma nullement Himigi qui lui répliqua d'un ton colérique :

« Oh ça va ! Pas la peine de me prendre de haut ! Si tu veux paraître plus crédible dans le gars que rien ne touche, tu ferais bien d'enlever le sang qui coule de tes lèvres. »

Ryuusaki passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et fut surpris de remarquer qu'il y avait du sang. En fait, sa bouche entière était remplie de plasma sanguin. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, le reste de son corps étant trop douloureux pour qu'il fasse attention à ce genre de détail. Ce Hyuuga l'avait beaucoup plus durement atteint qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître pendant son combat.

Le Jyuken était une technique bénie des dieux. Il n'avait eu aucune blessure superficielle mais avait ressenti une impulsion gigantesque à l'intérieur de son corps. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait bien cru que tous ses organes internes avaient explosé et qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Puis au final, les dégâts s'étaient vus bien assez faible. Exténué par le combat, l'attaque du Hyuuga avait perdu pour beaucoup de sa puissance. De même, comme il ne se servait pas de chakra, les canaux parcourant le corps s'étaient atrophiés, limitant le passage du chakra. Seuls ceux de son visage avait subsisté. Pour son oeil évidemment.

Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon et ferma les yeux, sombrant alors dans une semi-inconscience récupératrice.

Il fit un rapide diagnostique de son corps. Les cours d'anatomie de son maître était parfait pour tuer quelqu'un en un minimum de mouvement. Néanmoins, leur utilité n'était plus à démontrer lorsqu'il s'agissait de soigner quelqu'un.

_Coeur… Pulsation ok. _

_Foie… Disons qu'on va éviter l'alcool pendant quelques temps. _

_Poumon… Ok. Pas de souffle. _

_Rate… Pas d'hématome sous-capulaire ni d'épanchement._

_Organes digestifs… C'est bon. Pas d'occlusion intestinale en vue._

Il avait évité le pire. Subsistait néanmoins quelques ruptures de vaisseaux sanguin, inévitable. Il allait avoir mal pendant quelques jours, cracher du sang suite à une hémoptysie mais rien de très grave. Il n'avait pas à demander de soin à Himigi, la seule du groupe ayant des connaissances en jutsu de soin, et son corps se chargerait tout seul de réparer de dégâts.

Il dégaina sa lame jusqu'à hauteur du habaki, ce qui lui permettrait de dégainer plus vite en cas d'attaque surprise, et se laissa sombrer dans une inconscience réparatrice.

**-¤ 6 ¤- **

« Voyez vous ça, marmonna Juubi lorsque Sanbi pénétra dans son bureau. Mes hommes le pourchassent pendant des mois sans succès, il reste invisible à toutes nos recherches. Mais un seul de mes appels aura suffi. Étonnant non ?

- Le terme exact serait ironique, répliqua Sanbi. »

Juubi sourit à pleines dents, dévoilant une mâchoire remplie de croc. Le démon millénaire se tenait derrière son bureau fait d'un bloc. Il était taillé grossièrement et ne disposait pas de tiroir ou d'autre cache de rangement.

_A bien y réfléchir, ça ressemble plus à une table qu'à un bureau. _

Par ailleurs, le taillage était étrange. Sanbi jurerait que Juubi l'avait fait tout seul avec ses ongles et ses dents s'il en croyait les diverses traces sur les bords. Sur cette écritoire, un nombre incalculable de livres reposait, comme fauché par une quelconque grippe littéraire. Enfin, il aperçut une cigarette allumée sur un macabre cendrier, formé par les os d'une main humaine.

Il préféra ignorer ce détail et son regard fut happé par les volutes de fumée, capricieux petit nuage gris s'évaporant alors qu'il s'élevait. Juubi remarqua que Sanbi était passionné par les émanations de sa cigarette.

« Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? lança t'il d'une voix grave. Un peu moins lorsque l'on sait que les volutes sont le meilleur moyen qu'ait trouvé la fumée pour se mélanger avec l'atmosphère de la façon la plus rapide possible. »

Sanbi secoua la tête.

« Je n'aime pas la science. Elle s'évertue à expliquer la beauté là où il faut seulement l'apprécier. »

Un très long silence.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amènes Sanbi ? Peut-être viens-tu me proposer une alliance même si j'en doute fort. Ou mieux, ton allégeance.

- Vous avez raison de douter. Je ne suis venu ici que pour une seule raison. Libérer Kyubi. »

Un éclat de rire que personne n'oserait qualifiait de cristallin envahit la pièce. Juubi se leva, fit le tour du bureau avant de se diriger vers un petit placard face à son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et en dégagea une grande bouteille. Sanbi ne parvint pas à voir ce qu'elle contenait tant elle était vieille et couverte de poussière (le fait que la bouteille était verte ne l'aida pas.) Juubi en versa le contenu dans deux verres.

Sanbi eut la surprise de reconnaître de l'eau, néanmoins, lorsque Juubi lui tendit le verre à pied, à la place se tenait un liquide rougeâtre fort semblable à du vin;

« Joachim n'a rien inventé, se contenta d'expliquer Juubi. N'importe qui maîtrisant le chakra en est capable. »

Observant l'hésitation de Sanbi, il l'encouragea à boire :

« Voyons, n'ayez pas peur. Ce n'est pas mon style d'empoisonner. Je préfère les morts violentes. C'est nettement plus marquant. Joachim Wrist en sait quelque chose. »

Sanbi porta le verre à sa bouche et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide amer bien que légèrement sucré. C'était du vin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Un assez bon cru par ailleurs.

Juubi reprit place derrière son bureau, l'une des ses jambes pris place sur l'accoudoir et il commença à la balancer.

« Vous savez (Juubi avala une grande gorgée avant de faire claquer sa langue.) je pense que Kyubi a fait un excellent choix en vous choisissant. Culotté, bourré de charisme et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Non, vraiment. Son choix est très bon. Rien à redire à ce niveau-là.

- Je veux que vous libériez Kyubi, répéta Sanbi d'une voix forte.

- Et pourquoi ferai-je ça ? Elle est à ma merci ou plutôt, son porteur est à ma merci, tout ça pour la vie d'une femme. Pensez vous que le destin de l'humanité vaille la vie d'une femme. »

Sanbi ne répondit pas. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

« Selon moi, il est normal que l'on s'attache à une personne que l'on côtoie plutôt qu'à une vague notion que personne n'arrive à saisir.

- Et en plus de ça, vous êtes intelligent, complimenta Juubi. Il est vrai que l'humanité est une notion que peut se targue d'avoir saisie. À juste titre par ailleurs. A mon sens, seul deux personnes peuvent réussir à appréhender le monde dans sa globalité.

- Dieu et le Diable ? s'enquit Sanbi.

- Non. Dieu et moi. À mon sens, l'Homme ne pourra jamais réussir à comprendre les mots qu'il emploie. Tout simplement parce qu'il en change le sens selon le contexte. Par ailleurs, l'Homme est limité par son contexte tout entier. Un jour, un scientifique a dit « Tout ce que l'imagination humaine est capable de concevoir peut se réaliser. » Je pense que cet homme a touché du doigt les deux caractéristiques de l'Homme, il est illimité et limité par sa propre condition. Savez-vous combien il est difficile pour quelqu'un comme moi, c'est-à-dire qui est apparu — à défaut d'être né — avec une liste de chose à faire, de voir une chose aussi insignifiante que l'Homme se dépatouiller avec une liberté de mouvement infini.

- C'est pour ça que vous voulez détruire le monde ? Pour vous vengez de l'Homme ?

- Vous vous trompez. A vrai dire, je n'ai rien à reprocher à l'Homme, même si dire que je ne l'envie pas serait un mensonge. C'est de Lui que je veux me venger (il pointa vers le plafond.) Lui dont je ne sais même pas s'il existe mais qui par un sacré concours de circonstance des plus absurdes m'a créé. Lui qui m'a confié ce rôle prédéterminé de grand méchant, d'homme de main chargé de faire le sale boulot. Mais ai-je seulement un peu d'importance à ses yeux ?

- Alors c'est ça votre grande guerre. Une simple discussion avec un créateur dont on ne sait même pas s'il existe.

- Non c'est pire que ça. C'est une quête de la liberté. Je veux détruire le monde comme preuve de mon existence, comme preuve que je ne suis pas un simple objet dans des mains divines. Je veux dire à ce fils de pute qu'il ne contrôle pas. Mieux ! Je veux prouver qu'il n'existe pas car s'il me laisse faire, je détruirai son oeuvre la plus précieuse. Si Dieu porte un quelconque intérêt aux Hommes alors il devra m'arrêter. Je suis comme beaucoup de monde, je n'aspire qu'à une chose, la liberté. Tant pis si l'humanité doit y passer. »

Les seuls mots que réussirent à sortir Sanbi furent :

« Vous êtes un monstre.

- Merci du compliment. »

Un silence.

Juubi se leva et s'approcha de Sanbi.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas argumenté avec quelqu'un. Je vous remercie grandement du bien que vous m'avez fait. Néanmoins, il me reste une derrière formalité à accomplir. »

Sur ses derniers mots, il transperça le corps de Sanbi qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Ce dernier tomba sur le sol, sans-vie. Cependant, au lieu d'une grimace douloureuse, il souriait.

Je tiens à remercier pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. C'est très important pour le moral d'un écrivain, surtout quand on se lance dans des chapitres de cette taille.

Donc merci à

**Shaya 10**

**Moonz**

**Windystale**

**Myrhil (Je croyais que le rose et l'orange était des couleurs complémentaires et qu'ainsi, elle s'assemblait bien. J'ai même fait un petit dessin pour vérifier que c'était pas trop flashy. Bref. Elle peut pas avoir les cheveux d'une couleur normale cette Sakura ? Et effectivement, il y avait bien un clin d'œil à Twin Sun Leader, tout comme il y'en a eu à Kydash, Arakasi, Kineko et j'en oublie. Mon texte regorge de clin d'œil et je doute être capable de tous les retrouver. **

**Koneko**

**Suatsu**

**Anbu scade.**

**J'en oublie plein d'autre et je les oublie également. Même vous, ceux qui ne laissez pas de review mais qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic. **

**A plus pour un prochain chapitre. **


	34. Guerre

**Chapitre 34**

**-¤ 1 ¤- **

Juubi contemplait le cadavre de Sanbi à ses pieds. De ses longs ongles s'apparentant plus à des griffes, il se frottait le crâne, perplexe.

Ça avait été trop facile. Beaucoup trop pour qu'il ne trouve pas ça louche. Il se repassa mentalement toutes les règles, contrats et autres liens du même acabit qu'il entretenait avec les démons pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une faille quelque part.

Il claqua la langue de dépit. Ça ne servait à rien. Tout ce qu'il savait tenait au contrat qu'il entretenait avec ses propres démons, à savoir Kyubi. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur les démons engendrés par l'actuelle Kyubi.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'inquiétait. S'il s'en tenait aux informations que ses sous-fifres avaient récoltées, sa démone adorée avait perpétué son oeuvre seulement une dizaine d'année après son départ, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle savait qu'il reviendrait. Par conséquent, il était tout à fait logique qu'elle ait doté ses propres progénitures de pouvoir quelconque pour pouvoir l'éliminer.

II soupira avant d'afficher un sourire entendu. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il venait de tuer Sanbi, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Kyubi était enfermé dans un être humain, idem pour Gobi. Il était toujours vivant et en pleine forme. Au pire, avec sa puissance, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à gérer les diverses embûches semées entre lui et Dieu.

Il se pencha, s'assura de l'absence de pouls avant de lui exploser la tête du plat du pied. Mille cinq cents centimètres cubes de neurones se déversèrent entre le sol et sa chaussure. Une Ensuite, comme si de rien était, il retourna derrière son bureau pour terminer un livre qu'il avait commencé dans la matinée, s'intitulant « Dieu est mort. »

Avec une ironie qu'il avait gardée pour lui, il s'était dit que Dieu devait penser que en vérité, c'était l'auteur de ce livre qui était mort. Il saisit son livre par la tranche avant de l'ouvrir à l'endroit où il avait laissé en suspend.

Il s'apprêtait à entamer la lecture de son livre lorsqu'on frappa la porte. Sans même attendre sa réponse, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Ryuusaki, un paquet de feuille de papier sur la main.

Juubi grogna et jeta son livre sur son bureau.

« Qu'est ce qui me vaut cette désagréable surprise ? »

Ryuusaki jeta un coup d'oeil à la substance rose sur le sol et il n'eut aucune difficulté à faire le lien avec le corps sans tête à vingt centimètres. Il émit un petit bruit avec le nez, signifiant « Si c'est que le chef a décidé de faire. »

Il reporta son attention sur Juubi

« Je vois que la négociation a coupé court. »

Juubi balaya la remarque du dos de la main.

« Je ne répéterai pas ma question. »

Une mince pellicule de sueur perla sur le front de Ryuusaki

« On a un problème, posa-t'il. (Il n'enchaîna pas volontairement sur le problème, signifiant de façon subtile à Juubi qu'il n'était pas un larbin de bas étages.)

- Et quel est-il ?

- Il semblerait que Konoha et Oto soient plus forts que ce à quoi on s'était attendu et il pourrait bien gagner la guerre avec très peu de morts. D'un côté comme de l'autre.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'ils dominent la guerre après seulement deux jours et quelques escarmouches ? »

Ryuusaki acquiesça.

« D'après mes sources, il semblerait qu'ils aient un nouveau stratège hautement qualifié. »

Il farfouilla parmi ses nombreux documents avant d'en extraire le dossier sur fameux stratège. Il le tendit à Juubi qui le saisit dans un grand bruissement. Celui-ci regarda longuement la photo, comme si elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il parcourut ensuite les diverses références, nombre de missions effectuées et réussies, le niveau, les techniques spécials.

Au fil des années et de diverses manière (allant de l'infiltration à chantage pur et simple en passant par l'utilisation de genjutsu compliqués que maîtrisait Itachi), Ryuusaki s'était constitué un énorme dossier condensant le maximum d'informations sur tous les ninja peuplant la Terre. Il fallait bien ça pour arriver à son objectif final.

Juubi arriva aux techniques habituellement utilisés par le stratège et éclata de rire.

« J'ignorais que ces rebuts de _meian' _avaient réussi à copuler avec des humaines. Je préfère ne même pas imaginer leurs ébats. »

Ryuusaki ne parvint à cacher sa curiosité.

« Les _meian' _dîtes-vous. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Ils étaient déjà rarissimes à ma création et je serai surpris qu'il en existe encore. Ce sont des créatures vivant à la limite entre le monde des esprits et le monde des vivants. Ils sont la preuve que l'on peut être à la fois mort et vivant, ce qui, j'en sais quelque chose, est pire que la mort. Voyant que leur espèce périclitait, il cherchait à tout prix à subsister dans le monde des vivants par quelques manières que ce soit. Et il semblerait que ce soit par l'intermédiaire du clan Nara. Par ailleurs, le nom du clan est rudement bien trouvé. Dans la plupart des religions, et ce depuis la préhistoire, le Dieu Cornu est la représentation allégorique du Diable. Même si dans ce cas-là particulier, ça ne fait que référence à leur pouvoir d'origine… pandémoniaque dirons nous.

- Et est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les capacités intellectuelles de ce gamin.

- Absolument aucun. C'était juste pour la petite anecdote. Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à proposer ? »

Ryuusaki farfouilla à la recherche d'une autre note.

« Il entretiendrait des rapports étroits avec cette jeune fille. (Il tendit le dossier.) Temari, fille du quatrième Kazekage et soeur du cinquième. Elle est en ce moment même détenue par Suna, dans une banale lutte pour le pouvoir. Kiogi Mirua, le président de la cour judiciaire, semble vouloir se passer de Kazekage pour l'avenir.

- Et bien voilà, enfin une bonne excuse de quitter cet endroit. Je commençais à m'ennuyer. »

Ryuusaki fronça les sourcils, incrédules.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

- On va migrer vers l'épicentre, histoire de briser un peu la monotonie de cette guerre un peu trop pauvre en mort. De toute façon, dans les livres, je n'ai jamais aimé les grands méchants qui ne font rien en attendant que leurs sous-fifres règlent tout. J'ai toujours trouvé ça extrêmement pathétique. Et puis, on va en profiter pour aller récupérer la tendre et douce de ce bâtard de _meian'_, histoire de le bousculer un peu. Bref, on va s'éclater. Tu pourras t'adonner à ton passe-temps préféré, Hishiki se défoulera un peu, Itachi fera ce qu'il voudra, tout comme Himigi. Et puis j'ai envie de tester mon nouveau jouet. »

Sur ses mots, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, signifiant clairement que toutes négociations seraient inutiles, voire dangereuses. La main de Ryuusaki tremblait. Il ne savait pas si c'était d'excitation ou de peur.

Se déplaçant parmi les méandres de son palais, Juubi essayait de se rappeler du chemin à suivre pour retrouver la chambre de Naruto. Au passage, il se sermonna d'avoir choisi un palais aussi grand en guise de maison. Certes, il aurait pu se téléporter directement dans la chambre de Naruto mais c'était faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse que s'il avait défoncé la porte d'un grand coup de pied. Il aurait également pu se téléporter devant la porte, cependant, au final il ne serait toujours pas où était sa chambre. De toute façon, il n'était pas très pressé.

Après dix minutes d'errements, il finit par trouver et tapa à la porte de trois petits coups secs. Une trentaine de secondes après, Naruto ouvrit la porte. Torse nu, les traits tirés, il fixait Juubi d'un regard noir. Celui-ci s'esclaffa avant d'ajouter d'une voix de baryton :

« Mais tu pues le sexe ! Je vois que cette nuit n'a pas été perdue pour tout le monde. »

Naruto ne répondit pas et entama de fermer la porte. Le pied de Juubi l'empêcha de mener son action à terme.

« Plie tes bagages mon petit Jinchuuriki, on part dire bonjour à ta mère patrie. »

Naruto cligna lentement des paupières en respirant profondément.

- Vous saignez, lança-t'il en pointant du doigt le poignet droit de Juubi. »

Le démon parut pris au dépourvu par cette remarque. Il inspecta son avant-bras sous toutes ses coutures avant de refermer l'infime plaie grâce au chakra.

« Rien d'important. J'ai dû me faire ça en transperçant les côtes de ma dernière victime. »

Quelque chose dans le regard de Naruto l'inquiéta. Il y lut comme une espèce de soif de sang.

« Ne soit pas trop présomptueux mon petit. Jamais tu n'arriveras à me faire la moindre égratignure. Pas temps que tu seras sous mon pouvoir. »

Naruto fit claquer sa langue.

« Et Sakura ?

- Elle vient avec nous. Si elle le désire, bien entendu. »

**-¤ 2 ¤- **

Kazu Ria, chef de la section stratégique de Suna, avait décidé de ne brûler qu'une partie de la forêt. Ça ne servait à rien de la brûler entièrement, offrant même plus de défauts que d'avantages. D'une part, il mettait fin à une réserve de nourriture potentielle au cas où la guerre s'éterniserait (mais ça ne serait pas le cas, il en était persuadé. Pas avec ce qu'il avait prévu.), d'autre part, sur une terre vierge de toutes végétations, il dévoilerait ainsi la totalité de ses effectifs, chose qu'il préférait éviter. Mais au moins ce chemin créé par les flammes lui permettait-il de déplacer la totalité de son armée, sans risque de tomber dans une multitude d'embuscades.

Avec tous ses hommes et ceux d'Iwa avec lui, il fallait être fou pour tenter une banale prise en tenaille. Et il n'avait pas laissé le temps à ce maudit Shikamaru de mettre sur place un terrain miné. De toute façon, il envoyait toujours des chiens en éclaireur.

La progression jusqu'à Konoha leur prit quelques heures, et au grand regret de Kazu Ria, il ne se passa rien. Aucune attaque, aucun débordement. Le néant le plus complet. Même si lui s'y était attendu, son adversaire était du genre patient et non de ceux qui se lance dans une attaque désespérée (car elle ne pouvait être que désespérée maintenant qu'il venait de perdre l'avantage du terrain.) la plupart de ses hommes s'étaient attendus à une attaque surprise, et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se calmer les nerfs. Les attaques surprises leur aurait peut-être fait perdre un ou deux ninja mais au moins cela aurait il servi d'exutoire. C'était avec une armée diminuée qu'il s'avançait chez ses ennemis mais cela importait peu.

Une fois aux portes de Konoha, cette peur de l'inconnu aurait disparu. Elle aura déjà laissé place à l'excitation.

Une heure après, ils parvinrent au village tant convoité. Cette fois, il n'était plus question d'en laisser une quelconque trace pour en faire un partenaire politique. Tout devait disparaître. Pour qu'elle renaisse sur de nouvelles bases d'après ce que disait la larve humaine leur servant de chef d'état. C'était surtout une bonne occasion pour leur daimyo de récupérer des techniques d'irrigations très avantageuses, et pour s'assurait de leur loyauté, quelques-unes de ses troupes avaient été envoyées «protéger» leur conseil après leur départ.

Kazu Ria secoua la tête. Il devait se concentrer sur le plus important. Son regard engloba la totalité de la ville qu'il trouvait bien calme à quelques dizaines de minutes d'un massacre sans précédent. Car c'était ce qui allait arriver. Sa stratégie était simple. Profitant de sa supériorité numérique évidente, il allait envoyer toutes ses troupes dans la fosse au lion. Les pertes seraient assez élevées mais il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. C'était la meilleur solution face à un stratège plein d'astuce. En plein milieu d'une ville, il ne pouvait se lancer dans des stratégies pour éviter le combat et affaiblir ses adversaires.

Un silence religieux envahit les alentours.

_Le calme avant la tempête, _murmura une petite voix dans tous les ninja présents.

C'est alors que sur les remparts de la ville apparut l'armée de Konoha et celle d'Oto; même s'il était impossible de les distinguer. Tous portaient une cagoule, camouflant leur visage. Leurs vêtements étaient identiques, un costume moulant noir dans le pur style "gaiesque." On ne pouvait que distinguer les yeux au travers de cette étoffe noire leur bardant le visage. Fait étrange, ils étaient tous de même taille et de même morphologie.

Kazu Ria eut un petit rire moqueur.

« C'est ça ton super plan ? Camoufler toute ton armée derrière un Henge, de sorte qu'on ne sache pas qui sont les puissants et qui sont les faibles. Tu espères, par une chance infime, que ton armée trouvera une faille dans la mienne. Mais n'as-tu pas compris que tu n'as aucune chance ? Tu es en infériorité numérique et ce, depuis le début. Tu t'attendais peut-être à me décimer petit à petit, grâce à ta stratégie dans la forêt. Manque de chance, je l'ai mise à bas bien plus vite que tu ne l'imaginerais. Et maintenant tu vas perdre. »

Maintenant que le chef avait fait son discours, tous les ninja s'attendait à ce que soit lancé l'assaut. Kazu Ria préférait savourer ce moment et prendre des nouvelles des deux unités aux alentours qui servaient à s'assurer qu'aucun shinobi de Konoha n'avait été laissé en retrait pour une quelconque embuscade. La conversation prit une trentaine de secondes où il eut la confirmation que personne n'était postée aux alentours, que tout était en ordre et qu'on pouvait aisément déduire que ta totalité des effectifs de Konoha était dans l'enceinte de la ville.

Après cette conversation, le chef de la section stratégique fit appeler un vieux ninja de la roche aveugle de naissance. Celui-ci avait fini par développer un don lui permettant de déterminer le nombre d'humain dans un certain périmètre. Seul Konoha possédait des clans avec des doujutsu surpuissants mais les autres pays avaient aussi quelques petites techniques avantageuses.

« Il y'a soixante seize personnes dans la cités, dit le vieillard d'une voix tremblante tout en agitant sa main en direction de la ville. »

Kazu Ria fronça les sourcils. Soixante-seize personnes correspondaient à quelque chose comme la totalité des juunin des deux pays plus les services spéciaux de Konoha. Ce qui voulait dire que tous les chuunins, genins et civils étaient à un autre endroit. Comme on lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours alors ceux ci avait été évacué dans une autre cité, peut-être pour un match retour. Cela n'inquiéta pas Kazu Ria outre mesure. Une fois que tous les juunins auraient disparu, que pourrait faire une bande de gamins dévergondés face à ses hommes.

Toutes ses vérifications firent monter d'un cran la tension de ses hommes. Ils voulaient en découdre. Le chef les ignora. Il était du genre expéditif et rentre-dedans, mais s'il était encore en poste après quinze de carrière, c'était pour ses vérifications confinant à la paranoïa.

Il sourit. La guerre allait prendre fin dans l'heure qui suivait. En sa faveur évidemment.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le bruit du vent pénétrant dans les arbres. Dans l'air flotté cette odeur de sueur, de peur, d'excitation fébrile qu'un simple souffle pourrait renverser. Il inspira profondément. Il adorait cette symphonie précédant toute apocalypse. Il fit craquer son cou avant de prononcer ces quelques paroles ayant le pouvoir de modifier l'histoire pour les années à venir. Voire les siècles.

« A l'attaque. »

**-¤ 3 ¤- **

Une seconde de battement. Voire deux. Un homme ordinaire n'aurait pas vu une horde de ninja fondant sur des remparts, non, au lieu de ça, il aurait vu une idée, une sensation. Les civils ordinaires avaient beau maudire les ninja, tous seraient en admiration face à cette horde de tueurs.

A travers chacune des gouttes de sang, de sueurs s'échappant de leur être, toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes pensées transperçaient :

_Je vais vivre. _

Aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, c'était ce dont tout à chacun était persuadé. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas alors qu'il combattait pour leur pays. Tous allaient rentrer victorieux. Tous.

Le fait que Konoha fasse le premier pas ne les impressionna pas outre mesure. Une pluie de flèche enflammée s'abattit sur eux, dans une vaine imitation d'enfer terrestre.

Cela ne les arrêta pas. Les plus vifs réagirent avec un jutsu d'eau, d'autres les arrêtèrent en plein vol, à coup de shuriken ou de kunaï. Certains, plus habitué au corps à corps, les attrapèrent alors qu'elles arrivaient à leur niveau pour les renvoyer sur les murs de la cité, espérant secrètement que cela suffirait à les enflammer.

Le bois des enceintes n'accusa rien de ce type, ayant été créé par le premier Hokage et renforcé par un ninja des forces spéciales.

Les carreaux de feu n'en continuaient pas de moins de percer le ciel.

_Encore un plan qui tombe à l'eau mon cher Shikamaru_, ricana Kazu Ria. _Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu nous feras tomber. _

Déjà des ninja d'Iwa s'étaient rapprochés des remparts et commençaient à les escalader grâce au chakra, progressant verticalement comme si par un quelconque caprice, la gravité avait cessé de s'exercer de haut en bas, préférant de gauche à droite.

Ils se voyaient déjà en plein milieu de l'arène et non dans la fosse. Pourtant aucun ne parvint en haut, coupé dans leur élan par de l'huile bouillante. Trois d'entre eux périrent sur le coup, rayé de la surface par des litres de lipides en fusion. Les autres eurent le bon réflexe d'arrêter leur escalade à temps pour se laisser retomber.

L'huile bouillante était une technique tellement ancienne et guère usitée depuis des siècles que personne n'imaginait qu'elle était encore employée. La plupart des assaillants s'étaient attendus à un combat sans merci, pas à une guerre de siège.

Un ninja dans la foule jura à voix hautes là où les autres gardaient leurs pensées pour eux. Tous avaient très envie de se téléporter directement dans la ville mais savait que c'était risqué. Beaucoup trop. Pour peu que toutes les forces soient concentrées dans la ville alors ils se feraient décimer avant d'avoir pu se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. Mieux valait progresser de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur pour éviter les embuscades. Si on était positif l'inverse relèverai d'un coup de chance. Si on était pessimiste : d'un suicide.

Restait qu'il fallait déjà passer les murs et à ce moment là, ils avaient l'apparence d'une montagne infranchissable. Détruire les portes, d'une épaisseur de quelques mètres, nécessitait du temps et de gros moyens logistiques. Même s'il existait des ninja capables de briser d'énormes rochers d'un coup de poing, briser des portes fabriquaient à l'aide de chakra n'était pas la même chose. L'un était d'origine naturelle et n'aspirait qu'à vivre une non-existence tranquillement, l'autre était fait pour résister. De plus, leur seul point faible, les gonds, était bien évidemment à l'intérieur du village.

Un kunaï, lancé un peu au hasard mais avec force, jaillit de l'armée de Suna et atteint un ninja de Konoha en pleine tête. Ce dernier tomba en arrière, s'enflammant dans sa chute.

« Salopard ! s'exclama Kazu Ria. Tu es allé jusqu'à poser le tatouage des ANBU sur toute ton armée. »

Le tatouage était en fait un sceau qui brûlait son porteur lorsque ce dernier mourait.

En guise de réplique, les flèches laissèrent place à une nuée de shuriken. C'est alors que Kazu Ria remarqua que le sol s'était un peu affaissé depuis le début de l'assaut. Petit à petit, une cuvette était en train de se former au pied de Konoha. Le chef de la section stratégique ne prit même pas la peine d'insulter l'As de Konoha.

Ce dernier avait dû faire fragiliser le sol avant leur arriver de façon à abaisser leur position, et par corollaire, augmenter la hauteur des murs.

Kazu sourit. L'idée était bonne mais souffrait d'une faille crucial. Si le sol s'abaissait, à long terme, il risquait de dévoiler les fondations de l'enceinte et ce faisant, les affaiblissait.

_Toujours frapper à la base. C'est de là que vient la solidité du sommet. Si les montagnes sont en forme de pointe, ce n'est pas pour rien. _

Il avait son idée. D'un sifflement, il stoppa l'assaut.

La masse informe composait de ninja se replia par petit bout, comme une ombre se scinderait en une infinité de petit point noir avant de se reformer quelques mètres plus loin. Il se tenait hors de portée des lancers vengeresse de Konoha et d'Oto.

Kazu s'autorisa un petit coup d'oeil sur les champs de bataille. Il n'y avait eu aucun mort de son côté, seules quelques blessures bénignes, des coupures principalement. Rien qui ne se guérisse difficiliment. Iwa, par contre, accusait quelques morts, suite à l'attaque à l'huile bouillante mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Les morts ne se pleuraient pas. Ils se vengeaient, dans le sang, dans la victoire. C'était la seule chose qu'on pouvait dès lors leur promettre.

KonohOto (il ne cherchait même plus à les distinguer. Tous étaient habillés de la même façon.) ne souffrait que d'une seule perte mais elle avait révélé une information intéressante bien qu'inutile. Tous portaient le sceau des ANBU.

Néanmoins, quelque chose le gênait. Konoha avait aisément résisté à leur assaut mais n'avait utilisé que des méthodes conventionnels. Des flèches, des shurikens, de l'huile bouillante mais aucun jutsu. Certes, il bénéficiait de l'avantage de la position et d'une fortification des plus résistantes, pourtant chaque camp avait ses ninja impulsifs, balançant une technique surpuissante même lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Il secoua la tête. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Sans doute Shikamaru avait-il choisi les ninja chargé des murs, recalant tous les impulsifs pour les dessiminé à l'intérieur de la ville.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait chef ? lui lança un des ninja.

- Dites au ninja à l'aise avec les dotons d'affablir le sol de façon à ce que les murs finissent par lâcher. Iwa possède un nombre conséquent de ninja capables de ce tour de force. »

Le shinobi acquiesça et fit passer le mot. Quelques minutes après, un dizaine d'homme s'alignèrent et commencèrent à déplacer les minéraux résistant vers l'arrière. Le sol accusa peu à peu une dépression importante.

Une heure après, bien que ces ninja est un du mal à finir, les fondations étaient visibles. Elles étaient comme Kazu les avaient imaginées. Composées d'un enchvêtrement de racine, conférant force et stabilité. Il avait du mal à entrevoir la quantité de chakra nécessaire pour leur donner vie. Ça avait dû être un travail titaneste, pensait il.

Konoha, à l'inverse de Suna, ne bénificiait pas de montagne dans les alentours. Si il n'existait qu'un seul chemin pour accéder à Suna, Konoha par contre, pouvait être attaqué depuis tous les côtés à n'importe quel moment.

_Pas étonnant que ce soit ici que les meilleurs ninja sont formés. Même si la région est d'apparence paisible, ils peuvent attaquer à tous moments de n'importe où. Ça a dû aiguiser leur attention et leur paranoïa. _

Les murs commençaient à pencher de façon dangeuseuse. Un seul coup suffirait à les renverser. L'attaque pouvait reprendre.

Avec la même ferveur, les ninja repart à l'assaut, avec pour objectif de renverser la forteresse. Malgré les pluies de flèches tombant à intervalle régulier, s'enfonçant parfois dans la chair de certains ninja, il continauiait d'avancer. Toujours pour cette même envie de survivre, . De se venger aussi.

Quelques ninja de Suna arrivèrent au pied des fondations L'un d'entre eux était armé d'une grande faux prolongée par une chaîne. Il fit tournoyer sa faux de dix kilo avant de l'envoyer trancher queques unes des racines d'un mêtre d'épaisseur. Sa lame s'y enfonça comme dans du beurre et en ressortit avec élégance. Les quelques shinobi l'entourant et continuant d'affluer se chargeait de sa protection. Même si quelques autres étaient aussi armés, aucun n'avait la même force à l'impact. Et il fallait au moins ça pour trancher ce bois.

Soudain un gigantesque grincement se fit entendre. L'un des piliers tombait dans leur direction avec une lenteur insolente. Puis il accéléra petit à petit avant de s'écraser dans un grand fracas. C'était fait. Ils avaient ouvert une brèche dans les défenses si parfaites de Konoha.

Kazu Ria sourit. La guerre était gagnée.

Ses troupes s'enfoncèrent dans les villes à une vitesse folle, profitant du minuscle espace. les pluies d'huile ne les dissuadaient plus et l'un d'entre eux eut la judicieuse idée de se servir d'un ridicule morceau du pilier qui venait de tomber pour fabriquer un espèce de toit. Ainsi, l'huile ne pourrait plus les atteindre.

Les ninja d'Iwa et de Suna commencèrent à grimper sur les fondations et Kazu savourait ce qu'il voyait. . Les shinobi postés sur les muis se faisaient massacrer, écrasait par en nombre par les assaillants. Des têes volaioent avant de s'enflammer, leur corps avec eux. Souvent à un contre cinq, des ninja de Konoha ou d'Oto tenteaient vaînement de résister mais ils n'avaient même le temps de sortir la moindre arme ou d'exécuter le plus élémentaires des jutsu. L'homme à la faux faisait une foule de dégâts, lançant sa faux même si un de ses compagnons se trouvait dans la ligne de mire.

Kazu Ria et les quelques hommes avec lui attendaient la communication qui sonnerait le glas de leurs adversaires.

« Ici l'unité 1 avons sécurisé les murs d'enceinte.

- Très bien, murmura le chef de la section stratégique. Envahissait le reste du village. Mais faîte attention, il y'aura sûrement des embuscades. »

Il exultait. Il avait gagné.

**-¤ 4 ¤- **

« Ici l'unité 1, il y a un problème. »

Le chef fronça des sourcils. Quel problème pouvait il y avoir ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- La ville est vide.

- Par… Pardon ? balbutia-t'il

- Il n'y a personne, la ville semble abandonnée.

- Cherchez mieux ! cria t'il. La ville ne peut pas être vide. Il y a au minimum une soixantaine de personnes. Vous n'en avez tué que dix et il y avait plus de soixante-dix personnes ! Cherchez mieux !

- Mais… »

La conversation tourna court après un geste rageur de Kazu Ria. Son corps tremblait d'une rage contenue et il se dirigeait vers l'aveugle qui lui avait donné le nombre d'habitants. Il le saisit par le col, décolla ses pieds du sol et le cala violemment contre un arbre.

« Fils de pute, dis moi combien il y'a de personnes ! MAINTENANT ! »

L'aveugle bafouilla quelques paroles intelligibles, traduisant une certaine incompréhension, avant d'agiter son bras au-dessus de la ville.

« PLUS VITE !

Le visage de l'impudent avait des teintes violacées et ce ne fut qu'à travers un murmure qu'il parvint à articuler :

« Cent deux personnes…

- NON ! Ça, ce sont nos effectifs ! Combien y'a t'il de ninja de la feuille et de ninja du son. C'est ça que je veux savoir !

- Mais je vous assure que… »

Les bras de Kazu Ria furent agités de soubresauts ératiques. Il ne parvenait plus à les contrôler. Pire que ça, l'ensemble de son corps échappait à sa volonté. Il avait l'impression d'être un esprit dans une marionnette. Rien ne lui était accessible, il devait se contenter d'observer ce qu'il faisait, priant pour que le marionnettiste ne fasse pas d'erreurs.

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule technique capable de ce tour de force, celle là même qu'il avait croisé lors de leur dernière guerre avec Konoha.

Du coin de l'oeil, il parvint à apercevoir son ombre. Elle était à peu près normale si l'on exceptait cette excroissance en son sommet. Son regard épousa cette ligne noire et il vit qu'elle montait le long d'un arbre à quelques mètres de lui.

_Et merde…_

Il s'était tellement concentré sur l'assaut, tellement certain des informations relayées par ses éclaireurs qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence de ce ninja, ce petit salopard qui s'amuse à le tourner en bourrique depuis le début. Ou alors un des membres de sa famille. Quoiqu'il en soit, une personne qu'il se serait fait un plaisir d'écarteler avec gentillesse.

Il voulait faire un signe aux trois juunin restés avec lui pour qu'ils aillent l'attraper mais il en était incapable. Même son visage semblait pris d'une crise de tétanie.

« Chef tout va bien ? lui demanda l'un de ses chaperons. »

_Bien sûr, tout va pour le mieux. Tu vois pas que je suis paralysé, bougre d'idiot. Et si tu ne t'en rend pas compte, tu vas vite finir par manger les pissenlits par la racine. _

« Chef, tout va bien ? répéta t'il. »

Il s'écroula sur le sol sans comprendre, pris dans un quelconque genjutsu. Le second shinobi entendit le bruit de chute et se retourna la main sur ninjato, abandonnant sa contemplation d'un village ninja en pleine déchéance. Il n'eut pas le temps de dégainer que déjà un ninja imposant aux longs cheveux blancs était sur lui, le plaquant contre un arbre. Ce dernier se pencha sous l'énorme énergie déployée par le Sannin. Pendant l'attaque, Jiraya avait eu le temps de projeter d'un coup de pied bien placé le ninja qu'il avait endormi.

La scène avait duré moins de dix secondes et déjà le shinobi du vent était écroulé sur le sol, le corps en miette mais néanmoins vivant.

Kazu avait observé la scène, circonspect. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Il sentit de drôle de main parcourant son corps alors que le chakra parcourant son corps prenait la consistance de l'acier.

« À la moindre tentative de fuite, vous êtes mort, marmonna une voix pâteuse au-dessus de lui. »

C'est alors qu'il apparut, celui qui était surnommé l'As de Konoha par bon nombre de ninja. Pour Kazu Ria, le fils de pute ou le salopard convenait très bien.

Le visage de Shikamaru était couvert de sueur. Il ne possédait pas une grande quantité de chakra, pour diverses raisons, et le simple fait de maîtriser un juunin comme son alter-égo de Suna lui coûtait beaucoup. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il tiendrait suffisamment longtemps pour que Jiraya puisse s'assurer que les compagnons de Kazu Ria étaient bien attaché.

Une minute après, Jiraya réapparut, les deux ninja enroulé dans d'énormes cordes dites mange-chakra. Il les balança au pied d'un arbre comme deux vulgaires sac de patates avant de s'approcher près du prisonnier de Shikamaru. Il le poussa contre un arbre avant de lui poser une paire de chaîne couverte d'un nombre incalculable de sceau, une idée que Shikamaru avait récupérée dans le rapport de Sasuke. Il en fit de même avec le vieil aveugle, bien que celui-ci tentât de se défendre avec un bel enchaînement mais qui ne servit à rien face à l'expérience du Sannin.

« C'est bon, Shika. Tu peux le relâcher. Je les ai bien attachés. »

Les mains du Nara se dessoudèrent et il expira bruyamment. Cette technique était redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'immobiliser quelqu'un voire deux, mais elle tirait sur ses réserves avec une vitesse folle. De plus, naturellement, il ne possédait qu'une faible quantité de chakra et n'était pas du genre à faire de longs entraînements pour compenser, ce qui énervait Asuma au plus haut point.

_C'est décidé, si je survis à cette guerre, je travaille d'arrache-pied pour mettre fin à ce problème. _

Il se colla contre un arbre et se laissa glisser sur le long jusqu'au moment où ses fesses touchèrent le sol. Il porta la main à sa jambe pour récupérer une petit gourde d'eau. Il la porta à ses lèvres et avala quelques gorgées.

C'était fini, il avait gagné.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à lancer la dernière phase du plan, lança tranquillement Jiraya. Je préviens les autres ?

- Ouai… marmonna t'il. Dis leur de mettre de se mettre en position. »

Jiraya sortit un émetteur de sa poche et dit d'une voix grave :

«La sensualité est une condition mystérieuse, mais nécessaire et créatrice du développement intellectuel. »

Shikamaru n'eut aucune difficulté à imaginer l'Hokage à l'autre bout de la ligne, engueulant Jiraya qui n'utilisait pas les codes convenus et se lançait dans des délires d'écrivain frustré au mauvais moment. Après quelques excuses de ce dernier, il raccrocha.

« Ça va commencer. »

Il y eut quelques secondes d'accalmie puis une énorme barrière violette entoura le village de Konoha.

_Ne me dites pas que ce ce salopard est allé jusque là ? _pensa Kazu

« Qu'est-ce que ce bordel ? aboya-t'il

- La défense élastique utilisée à son ultime limite, se contenta de répondre Shikamaru.

- La défense élastique ? Le fait de laisser des brèches volontairement pour que l'ennemi s'y engouffre et pour canaliser sa progression. Qu'est ce que ça a voir avec tout ça.»

Shikamaru ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer la gigantesque barrière. Il avait beau détester Orochimaru et tout ce qu'il représentait, il fallait admettre que c'était un putain de créateur de jutsu.

Ce jutsu pouvait être utilisé quelle que soit la superficie même si en ce cas là, elle nécessitait un plus grand nombre de participants. De plus, elle interdisait les échanges gazeux entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la bulle, ce qui était très propice à l'utilisation de gaz.

Jiraya lui tendit un petit boîtier et avant même que Kazu Ria ouvre la bouche pour dire quoique ce soit, il lui encastra le visage dans le tronc d'arbre.

« L'Hokage a estimé que c'était à toi qu'il revenait d'appuyer sur le bouton.

- Et si on s'était fait tué avant ? répliqua Shikamaru, pragmatique. »

Le Sannin haussa les épaules, signifiant que de toute façon, s'il s'était fait tué, le reste n'avait que peu d'importance. Le jeune Nara saisit ce que lui tendait Jiraya et appuya sur le bouton en son centre.

Une cinquantaine d'explosions de faible importance résonnèrent en différent lieu de la ville. Le gaz soporifique contenu dans les différentes réserves allait peu à peu envahir la totalité de la ville.

_Echec et mat._

Shikamaru avait eu un mal fou à faire accepter ce plan par le conseil. Comme il s'y était attendu, les principaux clans tel les Hyuuga avait vu d'un très mauvais œil l'idée d'abandonner leur domaine, même si ce n'était que pour un temps assez court. À côté de ça, Kohai, la suppléante d'Homura, avait crié au scandale lorsqu'il avait suggéré d'abandonner Konoha. Elle avait tempêté, s'était insurgée des idées d'un ninja si inexpérimenté. Il avait attendu qu'elle eût fini de hurler pour lui expliquer en détail les tenants et les aboutissants. Et étant encore plus patient qu'elle ne l'était, il avait fini par obtenir gain de cause.

Il avait ensuite fallu mettre sur place l'évacuation de la ville, le plus compliqué étant sans le moindre doute celui de l'hôpital. Au détour des couloirs blancs, il avait croisé un Lee se dirigeant vers le chevet de Tenten. Leur regard s'était croisé une seconde et il avait une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, imbrication des pires psychoses de l'être humain, chose que jamais il n'aurait envisagée dans le regard si joyeux de Lee.

Il s'était croisé, ne s'était rien dit. Juste rien ou plutôt beaucoup. Simplement, Shikamaru n'était pas sûr d'interpréter les paroles de Lee comme il le fallait. Lui en voulait-il, ou bien lui pardonnait-il ? Le tenait-il pour responsable ou bien savait-il que ce n'était dû qu'à un malheureux concours de circonstance ?

Shikamaru avait la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le bruit de Lee frappant le mur d'un geste rageur le dissuada d'aller plus loin.

De la seconde partie de son plan, Shikamaru n'en parlera jamais à quiconque. Il ne tenait pas à se faire excommunier de Konoha. Il était monté sur le sommet du mont Hokage, là où se trouvaient les cercueils des quatre Hokage (et où la cinquième allait finir rapidement si elle n'arrêtait pas de boire.) Armé d'une simple pelle, il avait creusé jusqu'à tomber sur les quatre tombeaux. Une odeur de putréfaction lui était montée au nez, manquant de le faire vomir. Il se retint. Il ne fallait pas laisser de trace. Par un habile roulement des gardes qu'il avait lui-même organisé, il avait obtenu une fenêtre temporelle de quelques heures.

Sa pelle avait cogné contre le cercueil du Shodaime, exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Faisant levier avec sa pioche, et priant pour le coffret ne soit pas scellé, il poussa de toutes ses forces. À l'instar d'un couvercle de confiture, il lui fallut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que la plaque ne se soulève dans un grincement grave.

De l'autre côté se trouvait en squelette bouffé par les vers. Des mouches sortirent de ses orbites.

_Poussière tu retourneras à la poussière. Ouai, pas mal comme perspectives. _

Il plongea ses mains dans le cercueil, parcourant l'armure du bout des doigts jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéresser. Un petit caillou vert à priori sans importance prit place dans le creux de sa main. Ses prédictions étaient justes.

_Une chance quand même que la réincarnation des âmes d'Orochimaru ne rappelle que l'âme et non le corps véritable, les cercueils n'étant que des représentations chimériques d'une passerelle entre les mondes. _

Il referma le cercueil et le remit sous terre, évitant de penser à l'âme du Shodaime en train d'affronter le Sandaime dans un combat sans fin dans l'estomac du dieu de la mort.

Sa pierre dans la main, il sourit. Il était persuadé que la rumeur comme quoi "le collier de Naruto était unique" avait été lancée par le premier Hokage lui même pour éviter que cette roche et le pouvoir qui l'accompagne ne fasse trop d'envieux. Réduire à un unique exemplaire un tel artefact était bien vu, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait été confié qu'à des ninja puissants. Néanmoins, Shikamaru était persuadé que le Shodaime en possédait un deuxième exemplaire en cas de destruction, de perte de l'autre.

Il avait observé des vieux documents et un étrange reflet vert sur l'armure avait attiré son attention.

Il lui fallait maintenant inventer une explication plausible pour en justifier la découverte. Il balaya le problème du plat de la main. Ce n'était pas le plus compliqué. Une rapide concertation avec Kakashi où celui-ci accepterait de dire qu'il venait de trouver la pierre dans le domaine des Uchiwa et que Naruto l'avait donné à Sasuke suffirait amplement.

Il l'avait apposé sur le jinchuuriki envoyé par Kiri. Par force, ce dernier étant des plus durs à contrôler. Contrairement à Naruto qui faisait tout pour réfréner les incursions de son démon dans le monde réel, probablement aidé par le sceau du Yondaime, le jinchuuriki de Kiri laissait libre cours à ses pulsions.

Par moments, il était lucide et ce fut à cet instant que choisit celui qui se faisait appelé Yamato, un simili-clone du Shodaime, pour prendre le contrôle du chakra du jinchuuriki. Après quelques palabres avec le Kirien, ils parvinrent à le convaincre de participer à leur plan.

Il y avait une place cruciale et même si dans l'absolu, on pouvait s'en passait, il valait mieux qu'il soit utilisé.

Peu de temps avant l'arrivé des troupes ennemis et après l'avoir habillé d'un uniforme basique, il s'était lancé dans un multi-clonage de grande envergure. Shikamaru savait que Suna et Iwa s'assurerait des effectifs de Konoha et d'Oto avant d'attaquer.

L'avantage avec les clones d'un jinchuuriki, c'était qu'il possédait presque autant de chakra qu'un juunin classique et pouvait mener des combats basiques sans difficulté. Il était primordial que l'adversaire n'est que peu de doutes pour qu'il envoie la totalité des ses troupes dans la ville.

Le reste n'avait été que broderie autour du plan principal. Konoha avait capturé les éclairs, Ino et son père prenant le contrôle de leur esprit pour pouvoir contrefaire la voix. Affaiblir le sol avant l'arrivé de Suna ne servait qu'à leur suggérer l'idée d'attaquer les fondations pour pouvoir pénétrer.

« On a gagné, marmonna Jiraya, presque déçu de l'absence d'affrontement. Avec quasiment aucune perte des deux côté. Ça tient du miracle. Félicitations. Tu as vraiment l'âme d'un stratège.

- Ouai ouai… Sauf que c'est pas encore fini. Il faut attendre que le gaz fasse effet, ce qui prendra dix bonnes minutes avant que l'on soit sûr que tous seront évanouis. Ensuite il faudra s'occuper du Daimyo et de Danzo. Et pour finir, restera l'énorme problème Juubi. Tout ça pour dire que ça ne fait que commencer. »

Jiraya lui assena une grande tape dans le dos, de celle qui vous marque pour plusieurs jours.

« Allez ! Relâche toi un peu. Je sais qu'on est en plein milieu d'une guerre mais avec moi tu ne risques rien.

- Disons que mon calme est inné chez moi, répliqua Shikamaru avec un ton acerbe. »

Le sourire de Jiraya s'évanouit aussitôt et il coula un long regard compréhensible. Il ne savait pas si Shikamaru venait de plaisanter ou de lui faire un reproche.

« Comment ça va à ce niveau-là ? temporisa t'il »

Le Nara lui lança un regard vide d'expression.

« Pas trop mal même si je suis plutôt sur les nerfs ces derniers temps.

- C'est compréhensif. »

Shikamaru jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Cela faisait pas loin de dix minutes que les bonbonnes avaient explosé. Près de quatre-vingt pour cent des shinobi dans la ville avait dû s'évanouir. Il était vrai qu'en ses conditions, il aurait pu se relâcher mais n'en était pas tout à fait capable. Quelque chose le dérangeait sans qu'il puisse y accoler un nom. Ou un visage.

Pourtant, tout semblait aller pour le mieux et il ne voyait rien qui puisse entraver le cube pourpre d'Orochimaru.

Et il le vit. En fait non, tout d'abord, il le sentit. Une énorme vague de chakra démoniaque comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti, même pas lors du terrible combat entre Naruto et Sasuke quelques années auparavant.

Au loin, il aperçut un nuage de fumée comme une personne courant à la vitesse du son. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Néanmoins, en son for intérieur, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne avec une telle aura.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ? Il ne devrait pas être n'importe où sauf ici ? _

Il le vit se lancer sur le cube pourpre. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire, le jutsu mit au point par le Sannin n'avait aucune faille, absolument aucune.

Juubi sortit de son champ de vision. Il venait de passer derrière le village. Puis arriva ce qu'il craignait. L'espace d'une seconde, la barrière violette s'évanouit. Elle réapparut la seconde d'après pour redisparaître. De façon définitive cette fois ci.

_Et merde. _

Shikamaru frappa l'arbre d'un coup vengeur. Même s'il savait que la quasi totalité des assaillants avait sombré dans un sommeil profond, qu'allait il arriver aux autres. Konoha et Oto devront répliquer, les tuer. Peut-être même les endormis se feraient tué. Orochimaru aurait vite fait de lancer ses ordres. Par mesure de sûreté comme il aurait dit.

_Et si Temari était de ceux qui ne s'étaient pas endormis. _

Il déglutit difficilement. Même s'il savait que Gai avait parlé au nom de tous, il doutait que les ninja du son possèdait la même bonhommie.

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de donner la moindre instruction, Jiraya s'était approché de Kazu Ria et il lui brisa la nuque d'un geste sec.

Un craquement. Sec et précis. La Mort agitant sa faux et vous tranchant la tête d'un coup sec aurait un bruit identique.

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais déjà le Sannin s'était appliqué à les briser les unes après les autres.

« Mais…

- Désolé Shika mais il va falloir que je te laisse seul quelque temps et ils auraient pu être dangereux. De plus, Kazy Ria mort, en imaginant que Suna s'en sorte, ils seront déboussolés. »

Le jeune Nara aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose, donner forme à l'incompréhension sourde naissant en lui cependant, le Sannin ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il venait déjà de s'éclipser sans prendre le temps d'expliquer à Shikamaru qu'il partait donner un coup de main aux autres. Ce dernier savait que ce n'était pas les quelques assaillants restant qui l'inquiétait.

**-¤ 5 ¤- **

Celui qui un temps fut appelé Yamato se retrouva propulser contre un arbre. En un coup, un seul minable coup de poing qu'il avait vu venir mais était incapable d'esquiver, il avait vu ses chances de victoires réduites à néant.

_Cet enfoiré est fort. Beaucoup trop pour moi. _

Il secoua la tête. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être défaitiste. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait pu ouvrir la porte de son cachot, s'esquintant les doigts heures après heures sur son verrou. Jamais il n'aurait pu hurler jusqu'à ce qu'un ninja inspectant les locaux du Sannin ne l'entende, découvrant l'ampleur du désastre. Un enfant tout seul avec derrière lui un ammoncellement de cadavre dont certain portant des traces de morsures. Il avait survi comme il avait pu. Le courage de survivre coûte que coûte ne venait jamais au défaitiste. Il se releva, croisa ses mains dans une vaine imitation d'une prière et une racine sortit du sol pour entourer sa cheville douloureuse.

_Cette attelle de secours fera l'affaire. _

Les doigts toujours croisés, il fit sortir un nombre incalculable de racines qu'il lança à l'assaut de son ennemi. Ce dernier, avec une facilité déconcertante les enflamma toutes, du plat de la main.

Le porteur des gènes du Shodaime ne s'en formalisa pas et lança un nouvel assaut, faisant apparaître un lac sous les pieds de son assaillant, espérant le décontenancer le temps que son bois touche sa cible.

Il réussit. La _personne_ lui faisant face n'eut pas le réflexe d'utiliser du chakra dans la plante de ses pieds et commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau volontairement plus riche en oxygène, diminuant sa portance.

Un morceau de bois transperça sa cible en pleine poitrine, la suspendant, l'eau à hauteur des genoux. L'ANBU s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Même s'il savait que ça ne suffirait pas pour le tuer (_peut-on seulement le tuer. _) mais au moins, cela l'immobiliserait un certain temps. (Il y avait ajouté un peu de son chakra, espérant que ça l'affaiblirait à défaut de le blesser.) Un temps amplement suffisant pour qu'il file en direction du démon, scelle de façon temporaire tous ses pouvoirs et enfin qu'ils prennent la fuite de façon à se retrouver dans une zone où la protection du jinchuuriki serait mieux assurée.

Shikamaru avait eu raison de les tenir à l'écart, pour des raisons de discrétion, les rendant plus faible à une attaque impromptue.

Le corps perlé de sueur, le souffle court, il tourna le dos à son adversaire, prêt à revenir sur ses pas. Il s'apprêtait à partir en courant lorsqu'une odeur retint son attention.

_De la cigarette ? Pourtant Asuma est sensé être dans le secteur Est. _

Il se retourna et vit le démon millénaire, ravi de sa position alors qu'il savourait une cigarette.

« Intéressant pouvoir qu'est le tien, clone du Shodaime. (Il avait volontairement accentué le mot clone) Cette petite décharge m'a fait une drôle de sensation comme lorsqu'on pose ses doigts sur une prise électrique tu vois. Au fait, sais-tu d'où vient cet aptitude à maîtriser les démons ? »

Yamato ne l'écouta pas et commençait à partir alors qu'une lame sortit d'on ne sait où s'enfonça dans son épaule et le cloua à un arbre.

« Ecoute moi quand je te parle quand même. »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton d'un père sermonnant son enfant. Yamato voulut arracher ce couteau pour partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Plus il restait, plus il savait que ses chances de survie diminuaient. Un second couteau dans son autre épaule l'en dissuada.

« Bien, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Je disais, sais-tu d'où vient le pouvoir de votre premier Hokage ? C'est un bâtard vois-tu. Le fils d'un démon et d'une humaine. Les démons que j'ai formés étaient tous amateurs de chair fraîche et pour éviter qu'il ne sème à tout va, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils soient tous stériles. (_à l'exception de ma préférée_ ajouta t'il en aparté.) Il ne pouvait pas se reproduire et me créer des ennemis potentiels vois-tu ? Néanmoins Kyubi n'a pas jugé nécessaire de faire comme moi, du moins, pas avec le dernier. Même si, à ma connaissance, toutes les femmes qu'il a fécondées ont fini morte avant de mettre bas par diverses raisons. La plupart ont vu leur ventre exploser. »

Il explosa de rire, jeta sa cigarette qu'il venait de finir et en ralluma une nouvelle.

« Il y en a une qui a survécu et je te laisse deviner de laquelle il s'agit. »

Un long silence, entrecoupé par le halètement de l'ANBU tentant désespérément de joindre ses deux mains malgré ses épaules encastrés dans un arbre.

« Elle a eu deux faux jumeaux, continua Juubi, ignorant superbement le morceau de bois de la taille d'une tête humaine lui transperçant le torse. » A peine semblait-il gêné par l'eau lui montant au dessus des mollets. « Le premier est le Shodaime a hérité d'un pouvoir lui permettant de défier les démons, de _me _défier moi ! Le second et futur Nidaime a été lésé par rapport à son frère même si ses capacités en ninjutsu était de très loin supérieur à la normal. »

À la fin de ces mots, Juubi enflamma la longue branche avant de se laisser flotter à la surface de l'eau. Il s'approcha avec une absolue lenteur.

_Bon dieu, accolez vous saloperie de mains ! Accolez vous ! _

Juubi finit par arriver à son niveau et apposa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu sais quel est le problème du bois ? Il s'enflamme facilement. »

A ses mots, les vêtements de l'héritier des gènes du Shodaime s'enflammèrent pour peu à peu le consumer dans des flammes rouges orangés, devant le regard amusé du démon.

**-¤ 6 ¤- **

Une fois que l'ANBU était retourné à l'état de cendre, Juubi regarda ce qu'il restait de lui avant d'ajouter d'une voix triste :

« Je crois que Dieu ne m'aime pas. »

Il s'éloigna sur ses mots pour retrouver la personne qu'il était cherché même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait en faire.

« A nous deux receptacle de Gobi. »

Orochi pouvait attendre.

**-¤ 7 ¤- **

Jiraya venait de tomber sur Orochimaru au détour du champ de bataille. Enfin, il était difficile de parler de champ de bataille tant celle-ci avait été de courte et faible intensité. Les quelques ninja encore éveillés n'avait aucun réflexe et ne tenait sur leurs jambes que grâce à leur volonté. Jiraya n'avait même pas eu besoin d'intervenir et les forces mêlant Konoha et Oto n'avait eu aucune difficulté à les immobiliser sans avoir à tous les tuer. Pas tous en tout cas. (Il avait répéré quelques shinobi d'Oto qui avait _accidentellement _marché sur la nuque d'un ninja d'Iwa) C'était le genre de nouvelle qui allait faire plaisir à Shikamaru.

Il était sidéré par l'attitude et les capacités de ce jeune garçon, déjà capable de mener une guerre avec une perte minimale pour les deux camps. Néanmoins, quelque part, il l'effrayait. Il suffisait d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il préférait les victoires totales sur ses adversaires ou si son «petit problème» refaisait surface.

_Un putain de bombe avec un minuteur qui peut sauter à n'importe quel moment. _

Il balaya cet argumentaire du plat de la main. Il avait eu les nerfs pour tenir une guerre ce qui était amplement suffisant pour prouver sa valeur.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passerait si la chose bouffant la moitié de son chakra faisait des siennes.

Orochimaru et lui était posté à l'orée des bois avec personne dans les alentours. Le srdpent affichait un visage deçu, comme si une nouvelle l'avait quelque part désapointée.

La plupart des ninja étaient occupé à immobiliser les prisonniers, les autres à nettoyer le carnage de Juubi sur ceux qui servait de relais à la barrière pourpre.

Jiraya se passa les mains dans les cheveux, baillant. Il avait bien mérité son petit séjour dans le quartier rouge de Konoha. Ou de quelconques villes pourvu qu'il y ait des filles à son goût.

_Et en nombre suffisant. Surtout en nombre suffisant. _

Alors qu'il mettait sa main devant la bouche, Tsunade l'avait suffisamment sermonné la-dessus, il se déporta légèrement sur la droite. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait eu réellement conscience. Juste un réflexe, étayé par des années à suivre son nindô, à survivre à des guerres pire les unes que les autres.

Il sentit une lame pénétrée dans son épaule gauche, le propulsant lui et Orochimaru en plein milieu de la forêt, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Toujours de façon quasi-inconsciente, il arma un rasengan de sa main valide et l'apposa en plein sur la poitrine de son adversaire. Ce dernier se rétracta, espérant diminuer les dégâts, libérant le ninja au cheveux blancs.

Les deux retombèrent sur le dos dans un nuage de fumée avant de se relever. Ils se fixaient, prêt à découdre. Orochimaru tenait sa longue épée kusanagi le long de son corps. Une goutte du sang de Jiraya s'écoula de la garde à la pointe avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Jiraya eut un drôle de sourire, comme un père qui mange une pomme gâté donnée par sa fille mais qui n'ose pas lui dire qu'elle est mauvaise.

« Je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais cesser ce petit numéro Orochimaru. Nous savions tous les deux que nous ne pouvions pas faire équipe sans nous entre-tuer.»

Le Serpent eut son petit rire malfaisant.

« Pour la seule fois de mon existence, je partage ton avis. J'ai eu une grosse déception et j'aimerais évacuer ma colère. Me permettrais-tu de trancher ta chair et de t'ôter ta vie ?

- Je crains qu'il ne faille me passer sur le corps.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi.»

**-¤ 8 ¤- **

Kakashi observait Gai de son oeil découvert. Le ninja en costume moulant affichait une gaieté assez surprenante compte tenu des circonstances. Kakashi soupira, froissant au passage son épaule douloureuse. L'ombre d'un sourire transperça sous son masque. Il venait enfin de trouver le qualificatif le plus adéquate à Gai.

C'était un de ses passes-temps favori, l'un des seuls par ailleurs et Gai avait toujours été un problème à ce niveau-là (pas qu'à celui-là par ailleurs.) Autant pour des personnes comme celui qui se trouvait à droite, Kabuto, qu'il avait vite fait de rebaptiser « le binoclard merdeux » après leur première vrai rencontre, Tsunade de « la femme qui a encore ses règles même après la ménopause.» et tant d'autre qu'ils ne gardait que pour lui.

Et là, en pleine mission, l'évidence lui avait sauté aux yeux. Gai était « la merde dans laquelle on marche du pied gauche. » Lorsque c'était ce qui arrivait à n'importe qui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire : « Mince, j'ai marché dans la merde. Bon, c'est pas trop grave, c'est du pied gauche. Ça porte chance. »

C'était exactement pareil avec Gai. Lorsqu'il était ANBU, il l'avait croisé au détour d'un couloir, ce dernier s'était alors autoproclamé rival de Kakashi et lui avait lancé un défi farfelu. A ce moment-là, Kakashi avait marché dan la merde. Et puis, au fil des ans, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas si grave et que ça aurait pu être pire. Il avait donc marché dedans du pied gauche.

_C'est bon ? Tu as eu ton petit moment d'égarement ? _murmura une voix qui ne ressemblait que trop à celle de Shizune.

Kakashi eut alors une petite pensée pour elle, quelque part dans un autre village, alitée contre son gré avec tous les documents de la ville à portée de main. L'Hokage avait été formelle sur ce point. Si elle voulait aller à terme, toute mission, tous déplacements superflus lui seraient proscrits. A cause d'une histoire de bébé mal accroché ou un truc dans ce genre là avait compris Kakashi.

Ils en avaient beaucoup discuté après. Devaient-ils faire une croix sur ce bébé et réessayer plus tard ou bien s'accrocher coûte que coûte. Kakashi pensait qu'ils devaient s'accrocher, ce qui était facile à dire, avait répliqué Shizune. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait rester dans un lit pendant une éternité.

Kakashi n'avait pas été tout à fait franc avec elle. Certes, à sa grande surprise, il s'était déjà accroché à ce fantasme de bébé mais il y avait une autre raison. Il préférait savoir Shizune dans un lit, loin du front, plutôt qu'en plein milieu d'une guerre avec une fausse couche à portée de main.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Lui pouvait mourir, là n'était pas la question mais certainement pas elle. Pas celle qui avait commencé à lui faire apprécier ce visage qu'il camouflait derrière un masque parce qu'il ressemblait à trop à celui de son père, à la fois sujet de son admiration et de sa haine.

_Si je survis à la guerre, je l'ôte le temps d'une journée. Ça sera parfait pour mon anonymat. _

_Ouai, c'est ça… _persifla une autre voix. _Après tu te mets une lentille dans l'œil gauche, tu fuis avec Shizune, tu t'installes dans une grande maison à l'orée d'une petite rivière et tu observes tes chiens gambadant avec pleins de Kakashi et de Shizune miniatures. _

« Je voudrais pas m'immiscer dans vos pensées, _sir _Kakashi, lança d'une Kabuto d'une voix intelligible, mais il serait peut-être temps de s'occuper de notre mission. »

Kakashi lui lança un regard dépourvu de toute émotion.

_Ah oui… La « Mission »_

La mission que leur avait confiée Shikamaru était assez simple. Il suffisait de poser des pièges le long du chemin qu'emprunterai les troupes du seigneur du pays du feu pour ralentir leur progression. En bref, une mission basique que n'importe quel chuunin pourrait exécuter. Mais Shikamaru avait tenu que ce soit son équipe qui s'en charge. Kakashi avait alors compris que Shikamaru voulait éloigner Kabuto, sans aucun doute le ninja le plus puissant sous les ordres du Sannin.

Kakashi avait un temps refusé, arguant qu'ils auraient besoin d'eux pour la confrontation. Shikamaru n'avait pas bronché, prétextant que leur présence n'était pas obligatoire puis il avait fait part de son plan à Kakashi qui avait finalement accepté. « De toute façon, avait conclu Shikamaru, si mon plan échoue, ce n'est pas vous qui allait faire la différence. »

Alors il se retrouvait en pleine cambrousse, à quelques heures du village et du point névralgique de la guerre, en train de poser quelques pièges.

« Tiens donc, ça s'est une surprise. Autant de ninja de qualité si loin du village, dit une voix au-dessus d'eux. »

Tous levèrent les yeux, sous le choc de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Cheveux blond en bataille, yeux cerclé d'un trait fin, sabre à la ceinture, Ryuusaki, chef auto-proclamé de l'Akatsuki les accueillait avec un grand sourire.

**-¤ 9 ¤- **

Shikamaru préférait ne pas observer les quelques cadavres qu'il y avait à côté de lui. Jiraya était parti sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. S'il tenait tellement à sa sécurité, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas envoyé quelqu'un ?

« Pfff… Galère comme mec. J'espère que tout se passe bien dans la ville.

- Mais c'est qu'en plus il est joli garçon. »

Shikamaru se retourna prestement et aperçut une jolie jeune femme brune vêtue d'une longue cape noire recouverte de nuage.

_C'est pas possible… D'une part, je suis à plat. D'autre part, c'est encore une fille. J'ai hérité d'un karma de merde. _

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait finalement comprise au fil des années, c'était ça : il avait bel et bien hérité d'un karma de merde.

**-¤ 10 ¤- **

Sasuke avait repéré Naruto grâce à ses yeux. Le chakra du blondinet était comme un phare par une nuit sans lune et il n'avait aucune difficulté à le repérer pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant des années. Vers l'Est, il avait également aperçu deux autres sources démoniaques et il en avait facilement conclu que l'un d'entre elle était Juubi. L'autre n'avait que peu d'intérêt en l'état actuel. D'abord il récupérerait ses deux camarades ensuite il réglerait les autres problèmes.

Il poussa une branche qui lui barrait le chemin lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

« Où vas tu comme ça petit frère ? »

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à la reconnaître.


	35. Fin d'une légende

Désolé pour l'attente. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps.

**Chapitre 35** : Fin d'une légende

**-¤ 1 ¤- **

Juubi marchait d'un pas léger, presque sautillant. Il sifflotait un air assez connu de son deuxième siècle d'existence, les paroles ayant un vague rapport avec une pucelle en détresse, attaqué par une bande de soiffard. Il avait oublié la fin mais était persuadé que cela se terminait mal. Ce type de chanson se terminait toujours mal pour la jouvencelle, pour le plus grand bonheur des ivrognes qui la chantaient.

Avec ses mains, il tapotait sur son torse, accompagnant la mélodie d'un rythme entraînant, emplie de contre-temps, de double-croches et de silence. Il appréciait beaucoup la musique et regrettait de ne pas avoir suffisamment le temps d'en écouter. Il y avait quelque chose qui le transportait, surtout dans les grands airs d'opéra.

Durant son septième siècle, et alors que ce style si particulier de musique battait à son plein, il y avait assisté autant qu'il avait pu, souvent en compagnie de sublime créature qui finissait dans son estomac après une partie de jambes en l'air, à deux ou plus selon les rencontres. Il avait particulièrement une soirée en compagnie de plusieurs soeurs. Elles avaient toutes en goût assez semblable mais avec des dissonances fugaces, un fumet léger qu'il avait déjà différencié quelques heures auparavant.

Il expira bruyamment, salivant quelque peu à l'évocation de ses souvenirs bienheureux. Il bailla, quelques larmes perlant au coin des yeux et plongea sa main dans une des poches de son kimono noir et blanc, barré d'un svastika. Il en sortit une cigarette, l'une des dernières qui lui restait. Il soupçonnait Himiko de lui en avoir emprunté quelques-unes.

Le tabac me tuera un de ses jours.

Il eut un petit rire joyeux. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait encore le tuer ou l'atteindre maintenant que le destructeur de démons était mort.

Des cendres aux cendres, de la poussière à la poussière.

Les choses suivaient leur cours comme il l'avait espéré et n'avait plus rien à craindre. Ce qu'il lui restait de la si brillante Akatsuki pouvait périr, il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt. Mieux, il se délecterait davantage si lui-même y mettait fin.

De toute façon, mise à part pour le libérer, il n'avait eu aucune incidence sur les événements ayant suivi.

Progressant à son rythme, il finit par atteindre son objectif.

Face à lui, au beau milieu d'une immense clairière verdoyante, se tenait l'un des deux derniers jinchuuriki encore en vie. Juubi sourit et se passa la main dans sa longue crinière châtain clair.

Avec lenteur, il s'approcha de l'hôte de Gobi. Ce dernier était enchaîné, encerclé par différentes statues aux formes étranges. Dans le bois étaient taillées des choses, des animaux fantasmagoriques, revêtant l'apparence de nombreuses espèces mais n'en étant aucune. Tous possédaient des crocs, des yeux globuleux sur le visage. Peut-être était-ce un chat, un chien ou un loup, voire les trois en même temps.

Juubi ignorait quel message passait par-delà le temps et l'espace grâce à ses sculptures et, à dire vrai, il s'en moquait. Sans le destructeur de démon, ce bois avait autant de pouvoir qu'un ongle arraché. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était le jinchuuriki.

Le porteur de démons était à genoux, le torse dénudé. Juubi apercevait une longue succession de tatouages kabbalistiques lui barrant le corps entier et il n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre que son pouvoir était bridé au maximum.

Il siffla entre ses crocs. Les ninja du pays de la brume avait peur du jinchuuriki et du pouvoir qu'il transportait. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, jamais ô grand jamais il ne l'aurait confié à Konoha.

Les hommes ont toujours peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Pire ! De ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler.

Les bras du porteur de démon étaient le long de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas les relever, ce qui était assez logique au vu des chaînes qui le tirait vers le sol. Il était immobilisé et ne pouvait même pas envisager la moindre fuite. Konoha avait eu autant de pitié que Kiri.

Juubi se tint face à lui pourtant l'homme ne trahissait aucun mouvement, le visage toujours dirigé vers le sol. De longues mèches blanches tombaient en cascade devant ce visage, le camouflant complètement aux yeux de tous.

Cette absence de réaction ne plut pas à Juubi. Comment osait-il l'ignorait, lui, le démon parmi les démons ? Même s'il n'était pas son géniteur et même s'il le répugnait, la moindre des politesses seraient de regarder la mort dans les yeux. Davantage lorsqu'on avait aucune autre option.

Il le saisit sous le menton et le força à lever la tête.

« Comment oses tu… »

Il s'interrompit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du jinchuuriki.

Il aurait pu… Non… Il aurait dû être beau. Malgré sa face décharnée, cet assemblage de graisses et de muscle à l'origine d'une expression, d'une identité, le démon millénaire parvenait à imaginer quelle aurait été sa physionomie si le hasard n'avait pas décidé d'en faire un pestiféré pour son village.

Son visage n'était plus qu'un amoncellement de cicatrice, de blessures. Bien qu'au départ, cela lui parût étrange, compte tenu des capacités de régénération des jinchuuriki, puis il se souvint du corps criblé du sceau. Il était déjà surprenant qu'il ait accès à son chakra pour une utilisation offensive alors pour une utilisation défensive, il savait que c'était impossible. L'orifice lui servant de bouche ne se résumait qu'à un amas de chairs rougeâtres. Son nez était de travers et profondément enfoncé dans le visage. Son oeil gauche, boursouflé, ne pouvait s'ouvrir. À l'opposé, son oeil droit était parfaitement dessiné, presque féminin, et d'un bleu d'une profondeur impalpable.

_Si les yeux sont une fenêtre sur l'âme alors les siens s'ouvrent sur le néant absolu. _

À sa grande surprise, la puissante colère l'ayant envahi quelques secondes auparavant s'était évaporée laissant place à une compassion bestiale qu'il n'avait connue qu'en de très rares occasions, à l'orée d'un massacre sanglant le plus souvent. Lui qui n'était qu'un observateur extérieur, un très rare intervenant, était toujours surpris de voir avec quelle ardeur les hommes se haïssent. Il était abasourdi de voir avec quelle imagination les hommes étaient capable de se faire souffrir les uns les autres.

Non pas parce qu'ils avaient pitié d'eux, mais que cela remettait toujours en question la raison de sa propre existence. Pourquoi le Créateur avait-il eu besoin de lui, pour faire le mal, alors que l'Humanité entière était capable de se suffire à elle-même pour le Mal. Ne servait-il alors à rien et n'était-il que le jouet d'une force supérieure l'ignorant complètement ?

Un sourire morbide déchira ses traits. Il allait montrer à cette divinité de quoi il était capable.

Il accola ses lèvres sur ce qui servait d'oreille au jinchuuriki. En même temps, il malaxait son chakra.

« Écoute- moi bien, murmura t'il d'une voix mielleuse. Je vais te libérer de ta souffrance et de ta douleur. Alors lorsque tu sentiras la puissance, laisse-toi aveugler par elle, entraîner dans son sillage. Elle n'est là que pour t'aider. »

Le jinchuuriki voulut articuler quelque chose mais déjà Juubi venait d'apposer ses mains sur le corps du malheureux et tous les signes kabbalistiques s'évaporaient dans un nuage de vapeur d'eau.

L'âme du démon put alors laissé libre court à toute sa folie après des années d'enfermement dans une pièce sans fond.

**-¤ 2 ¤- **

Shikamaru était en train de maudire tous les dieux, saints ou autres divinités qu'il connaissait. Et même celle qu'il ne connaissait pas accessoirement. Au passage, il en profita pour sortir quelques formules bien senties ayant traits à une histoire de karma de merde, de providence à la con qui semblait s'acharner sur lui.

Himiko ne s'en formalisa pas et attendit qu'il est fini son petit speech qui se conclut par un _« Bordel encore une fille ! »_ assez retentissant. Sans se départir de son sourire, elle continua d'observer sa proie.

Elle trouvait le garçon mignon. Brun, les cheveux long attachés avec une queue-de-cheval rigide, son regard brillait d'une lueur intelligente et fatiguée. Il était appuyé sur un arbre, le souffle court, le corps baigné de sueur comme s'il venait de finir un marathon ou une autre chose qui manqua de la faire rougir.

Il était plutôt grand mais à peine plus qu'elle. Elle avait toujours était très grande même pour une kunoïchi.

Elle le trouvait vraiment à son goût et s'il s'était croisé dans d'autres circonstances, mettons, une soirée pour célibataires, nul doute qu'elle aurait tout fait pour l'attirer dans son lit.

_Ça y est. Voilà que tu retombes amoureuse de ta cible, _murmura la voix de son petit frère.

Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et focalisa son attention sur son adversaire. Elle savait qu'il utilisait les ombres pour prendre le contrôle du corps de son adversaire. Elle trouvait cette technique assez idiote dans l'absolu car absolument inutile en un contre un. À quoi cela servait-il de capturer sa cible si on ne pouvait la tuer ?

Elle avait également entendu parler des différentes variations, dans un registre un peu plus offensif, à savoir la prise des ombres qui étrangle son adversaire ou bien le Kage Nui qui transperce sa cible de part en part. Pourtant même si ses techniques étaient offensives, elle n'en restait pas moins d'une faiblesse navrante, épuisant le chakra à une vitesse folle et ne laissant quasiment aucun dommage en cas d'échec.

Il ne l'inquiétait pour ainsi dire pas, sentiment renforcé par l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il se présentait à elle.

Il aurait pu être un adversaire valable, grâce à une intelligence hors du commun compensant son manque de puissance à l'impact, mais ce n'était pas avec un chakra au plus bas qu'il risquerait de la blesser voire de l'effrayer.

Elle soupira. Elle était déçue. Certes, le jeune homme était séduisant, assez bien bâti. Son bras gauche irait à la perfection sur le corps de son petit frère mais c'était tout. Aucun attrait guerrier, rien qu'une carcasse vide qui ne valait guère le déplacement.

Si elle ne pouvait l'affronter dans un combat qui l'auréolerait d'une aura quasi mystique, autant qu'elle joue avec lui.

« Tu préfères une mort lente ou violente ? s'enquit elle avec autant de détachement que si elle demandait l'heure. »

Ce fut au tour de Shikamaru de soupirer. En à peine sept mots et quelques regards, il avait réussi à saisir les grandes lignes de son caractères. Sadique, joueuse, manipulatrice et féministe sur le bout des ongles, sans pour autant rejeter la capacité reproductrice de l'homme. Sa mère en somme. Encore un des grands drames de sa vie.

« Je préférerais ne pas mourir si cela était possible. »

_Réponse franche et net avec derrière une confiance en soi énorme. On en viendrait presque à oublier que tu as en ce moment autant de chakra qu'un lilliputien diabétique, _ironisa une voix avec de franches intonations maternels.

« Ah bon ? s'exclama t'elle avec une pointe de surprise.»

Même si c'était impossible, elle était étonnée.

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me survivre ? Tu t'imagines pouvoir m'affronter dans l'état dans lequel tu es ? »

Elle eut un éclat de rire cristallin qui laissa Shikamaru interdit. C'était ça le rire d'une membrette de l'Akatsuki. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de beaucoup plus machiavélique avec des basses archi-présentes. Pas un éclat de rire de petite fille.

« Prouve-le moi ! cria t'elle en armant son bras»

Les ficelles partirent à une vitesse hallucinante. Shikamaru resta coi pendant quelques secondes, sachant qu'une arme potentiellement mortelle venait de partir dans sa direction. Puis les années d'entraînement refirent surface et aidé par un instinct subitement au plus haut, il les repéra au son et se baissa in extremis pour les éviter. Elles tranchèrent l'arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Ce dernier ne s'effondra pas dans la seconde, restant droit les quelques secondes nécessaires à l'intensité dramatique de la scène, avant de tomber, découper en fines tranches à sa base.

« Joli esquive, murmura Himigi. »

Encore une fois, elle était surprise par les capacités de Shikamaru. Il n'aurait pas dû voir venir le coup. Même en se basant sur le geste de son bras, sa réaction aurait dû être plus lente. Elle avait beau se convaincre que son attaque n'avait été portée qu'avec la simple intention de jouer, au fond d'elle-même, elle était persuadée qu'il aurait dû mourir.

Profitant des quelques secondes de doute de son adversaire, Shikamaru disparut de son champ de vision et se cacha derrière un arbre pour faire le point.

Il avait compris deux ou trois choses. Primo, elle utilisait des fils, sans doute renforcés avec de la poussière de diamant, pour attaquer. C'était un bon point car s'il arrivait à les immobiliser pendant une seconde, alors il pourrait lancer sa propre ombre qui, profitant de leur ombre, ne mettraient que quelques dixièmes de secondes à atteindre à la fille.

_Et après ? _

Et après, il saisirait des shuriken dans sa poche gauche ou droite et les enverrait avec l'espoir de blesser son adversaire au visage, voire même de le tuer (bien que s'en prendre à une femme, ça le répugnât passablement, néanmoins, l'heure n'était pas à la pitié. Loin de là.) La plus grande faille dans son plan était de savoir s'il aurait assez de chakra pour tenir son adversaire suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse la blesser. Il aurait voulu mettre un plan de secours sur pied mais il n'en avait pas d'autre. À cet instant, la chance de voir apparaître un ninja suffisamment puissant pour la vaincre sans difficulté était, dans son échelle de probabilité, à peu près aussi grande que le coming-out du chef de la maison des Hyuuga. Tous devaient être occupés avec les quelques survivants de Suna.

De plus, l'utilisation de toute autre version de son kagemane équivalait à un suicide en bonne et dû forme tant ses réserves étaient basses. A cette pensée, il évalua ses chances de survie à 10. Celle de son adversaire était 60.

Je savais que j'aurai pas dû prendre ses cours de proba avec mon père.

Il préférait ne même pas penser à ce qui expliquait ce trou si énorme entre les deux probabilités. Et son putain de pied qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

Il éloigna cette pensée et se concentra sur la meilleure façon d'immobiliser les ficelles.

Ses mains trouvèrent leur position pour former un puits. Cette technique de relaxation hérité de sa mère (car, à la grande surprise de Shikamaru, il lui arrivait aussi de se relaxer.) lui permettait d'éliminer toutes ses pensées parasites (_Comment va Temari ? _) lui cachant bien des solutions. Il imagina un profond puits dans lequel il plongea pour se vider l'esprit et que les solutions viennent à lui. L'espace d'une éternité, il se sentit flotter dans une immense masse d'eau, d'une texture et d'une épaisseur si agréable. Il se sentit régresser et tout disparut autours de lui.

Puis la solution apparut de l'enchevêtrement si disparate de mots et de sensations, traversant son esprit à chaque seconde.

Himigi ne mit qu'une minute à le repérer à cause d'un bruissement dans un buisson. Avant même de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, ses fils bondirent en direction du buisson et le tranchèrent de part en part. Elle découpa au passage un mécanisme assez basique qui projeta un kunaï dans sa direction.

Ce dernier disparut en lamelle avant d'avoir parcouru un mètre. Himigi marmonna une injure adressée à Shikamaru et tendit l'oreille. Elle perçut quatre claquements secs et quatre shurikens partirent dans sa direction.

Elle en para trois avec facilité mais le quatrième ne fut arrêté qu'in extremis.

Elle claqua la langue de dépit. Elle repensa à ce que Ryuusaki lui avait dit sur son adversaire lors d'un de ses rares moments de loquacité. Grâce au travail de Homme (ou Femme puisque tel était son vrai sexe) en tant qu'Homura, ils avaient réussi à se constituer une masse importante d'informations sur les tactiques habituelles des ninja et celle qu'était en train d'employer Shikamaru était celle qu'il avait déjà déployé contre une ninja du Son.

Elle avait le mérite de forcer l'adversaire à dévoiler ses habitudes et pouvait permettre de trouver une faille, même si elle doutait que c'était son cas à elle. En plus, elle avait encore deux as dans sa manche. Voire trois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir m'attaquer avec ton ombre, hein mon p'tit coeur ? Tiens, pour t'aider, je vais poser mes fils sur le sol de façon à ce que tu te détendes d'accord ? »

Shikamaru camouflait derrière un arbre observait cette "marque d'affection" d'un oeil circonspect. De là où il était, il ne parvenait à distinguer les fils mais se doutait qu'ils étaient parfaitement déposé autours d'elle, en cercle de préférence.

Une position ultra-defensive et quasi-parfaite, souffrant de défaillance pour l'offensive mais vu que c'était lui qui attaquait, c'était le meilleur choix.

_Maitenant, c'est quitte ou double. _

Il lança un kunaï en l'air de façon à ce qu'il décrive une courbe elliptique et retombe sur le sommet du crâne de son adversaire. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'érafler le cuir chevelu de la miss que déjà il était repoussé, criblé de rayures. Il retomba à côté de l'arbre duquel il avait été lancé. Himigi eut beau inspecter l'arbre avec circonspection, elle ne vit rien et conclut que Shikamaru avait déjà changé de position.

« Tu n'en as pas fini de ton petit tour ? lança Himigi, quelque peu excédée. »

Elle n'aimait pas être en position défensive. C'était ennuyant, peu intéressant et se soldait par la défaite de l'adversaire, ce dernier étant incapable de percer sa défense. Ses fils réagissaient à la moindre intrusion dans leur espace et ce, à peine avait elle repéré la cible. En contre-partie, elle était obligée de maintenir son flux de chakra activé en permanence et sa concentration diminuait assez rapidement.

_Peut-être compte t'il jouer là-dessus ? Pourtant, il sait que c'est parfaitement inutile et que le premier de nous qui sera à bout, c'est lui. _

Au même instant, elle perçut une présence au-dessus d'elle et à peine la pensée se forma t'elle dans son esprit, sans être une phrase doté d'une syntaxe correcte, se rapprochant plus d'un magma de sensation informe, que déjà ses fils partaient à l'assaut, ficelant leur proie dans une gerbe de sang.

Quelques gouttes vinrent s'échouer sur le visage bronzé d'Himigi qui les savoura. Au-dessus d'elle, sa proie venait de tomber dans sa toile.

Le visage de Shikamaru venait de gagner trois points en pâleur, cette dernière contrastant à merveille avec le rouge s'écoulant de ses lèvres tremblotantes. Il était ficelé comme dans une toile et les ficelles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair en de nombreux endroits, la douleur allant et refluant comme la marée. Pourtant, la douleur qu'il ressentait le plus et qui résonnait dans ses entrailles était celle de son pied gauche.

Un peu de sang s'infiltra dans ses poumons et lui arracha une quinte de toux rouge, barbouillant davantage le visage de son ennemie. Sa vue se fit trouble et il ne parvenait même pas à distinguer les fils alors qu'ils étaient devant lui.

Himigi l'observait avec toujours ce mélange de circonspection et de surprise comme si elle n'était pas convaincue que Shikamaru ait fait une bourde monumentale en lui sautant dessus. Elle fut prise d'un doute et agrandit alors la distance les séparant.

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage du jeune Nara et il marmonna quelque chose ressemblant :

« Je savais qu'en position défensive, tu perdait 70 de ta puissance d'attaque. »

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour que son ombre suivre celle des fils.

Sauf qu'il ne se passa rien. Ou presque. Certes, son ombre commença à se dilater légèrement, puisant dans sa trop faible réserve mais elle ne trouva aucune autre sur laquelle s'appuyer pour se déplacer. Ce qui était impossible étant donné que son corps était recouvert de fil.

_A moins que… _

A la réflexion faite, jamais il n'avait vu les fils de ses propres yeux. Il avait observé les conséquences, l'arbre qui tombe, les kunaï arrêtés, la douleur le lancinant de la tête au pied pourtant, à aucun moment, il n'avait clairement distingué des petites ficelles. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de la vitesse, de la fatigue, de l'hémorragie alors qu'il y avait une autre explication.

Les éclats de rires montant dans les aiguës lui suffirent comme confirmation et eurent comme effet de réveiller un puissant mal au crâne. Sa douleur au pied fut reléguée à l'arrière-plan loin derrière sa tête. Quant au fait d'être saucissonné, ça n'avait plus la moindre importance. Pas avec cette impression qu'on lui sciait la boîte crânienne avec un cure-dent. Il eut l'impression de perdre pied et perdit conscience l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'émerger, la bouche pleine de sang.

_Je suis tellement fatigué d'un coup…_

Il referma les yeux et se laissa aller.

Himigi sourit.

« Tu sais, mon petit Shika, avant de partir, j'ai changé de fil spécialement pour toi. Je me suis dit qu'utiliser des fils transparents me permettraient d'éviter que tu te serves de leur ombre pour m'atteindre, riche idée n'est-ce pas ?»

Elle s'approcha de lui et vint lui caresser la joue, la trouva douce et laissa lentement glisser ses lèvres dessus avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Cela eut pour effet de le réveiller. Plus ou moins.

Un rapide coup d'oeil sur son ombre confirma ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle commençait à bouger toute seule et son premier geste fut de lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

**-¤ 3 ¤- **

Il devait approcher des sept ans lorsque pour la première fois son ombre s'était mis à agir par elle-même. Au départ, il s'agissait de détail assez banal et difficile à repérer comme de légers décalages. Puis cela s'était complexifié avec le temps, les doigts de son ombre s'amusant à prendre la forme de lapins ou d'oiseaux dans des imitations très réussi des ombres chinoises.

Au départ, il n'avait pas osé en parler à son père, à cause de cette terreur purement enfantine de la dispute parce qu'il n'était pas normal. Certes, celle de son père bougeait bien elle-aussi, mais pas indépendamment de sa volonté et elle ne s'amusait pas à lui faire coucou chaque fois que son regard s'égarait dessus.

Cependant, au cours de ses pérégrinations dans la bibliothèque de ses parents, il était tombé sur un vieux conte où il était question d'un petit garçon dont son ombre s'enfuit et qu'il doit recoudre à ses pieds.

Encore plus effrayer à cette idée qu'à celle d'une possible engueulade, il avait accouru vers son père, s'était accroché à lui, tremblant de la tête au pied, avant de lui dire de but en blanc que son ombre bougeait toute seule.

Loin de le disputer, son père avait souri puis éclaté de rire avant de lui caressé la tête en disant qu'il était bien son fils. Ce fut l'une des rares preuves d'affection de son père, au demeurant peu démonstratif et ayant de toute façon une mère le câlinant pour deux.

Une semaine plus tard, une fête rassemblant tous les Nara avaient eu lieu et Shikamaru en était en quelque sorte la star. Après le dîner avait eu lieu la cérémonie de scellement où un sceau, un peu semblable à celui qui englobait la marque maudite de Sasuke, était apposé sur la base de ses hanches.

Il était sorti de cette soirée complètement exténuée et n'avait même pas pensé à poser la moindre question. Plus tard, après une semaine de récupération (il n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué et au vu de son curriculum vitae, ça paraissait impossible.) il avait interrogé son père sur le pourquoi de la cérémonie. Ce dernier avait refusé de lui répondre et avait simplement dit : « Quand il sera temps, tu sauras tout.»

Même si Shikamaru n'en restait pas moins perplexe, il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Son père ne lui dirait rien et il savait par avance qu'il ne trouverait aucune information dans les bibliothèques classiques. Certes, il pouvait toujours pénétrer dans la réserve interdite de leur domaine mais c'était bien trop galère, et là encore, il n'était même pas certain de trouver des informations.

Le Quand se révéla être juste après la formation de l'équipe 10. Son père le félicita lorsqu'il rentra de son test et lui tendit une boîte empaquetée dans du papier cadeau. Il l'ouvrit et tomba nez-à-nez avec deux clous lui permettant de caler son bandeau sur son épaule gauche. Ensuite, son père le conduit à l'orée de leur domaine, là où les cerfs se reproduisaient.

Son père avait toujours eu le chic pour trouver les endroits plaisants. En plus, c'était la saison du rute.

Il faisait quasiment nuit et les premières étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. Shikamaru avait froid. Une averse glacé imaginaire s'était collée à sa peau et il manquait de trembler à chaque inspiration.

Son père nota cela et entreprit de faire un feu de bois. Leur visage eut vite fait d'être éclairé par les lueurs orangées de le flamme, différentes ombres dansant sur leur visage. Un observateur extérieur n'aurait pas vu un père et un fils sur le point d'aborder les secrets de famille mais plutôt une vague estampe peinte avec un pinceau trop gros et de l'encre trop liquide.

Sortant de nulle part une bouteille de saké de nulle part avec deux petits bols en terre cuite, il les emplit tous les deux et en tendit un à son fils. Ce dernier observa le liquide transparent au travers duquel se dessinaient les aspérités de la terre, ne sachant pas s'il devait la saisir. Est-ce qu'un moment d'intimité entre un père et son fils valait une emanchade avec la matriarche en rentrant parce qu'ils avaient une haleine chargée ?

Shikamaru saisit la coupe parce que primo, oui, ça valait le coup. Ces moments n'étaient que trop rares et Shikamaru, comme tout fils de ninja, n'était pas assuré de revoir son père vivant le lendemain. Secundo, et probablement parce qu'il avait vécu les mêmes moments avec son propre géniteur, son père était très attaché à ses petits moments d'égarement. Par conséquent, Shikamaru ne doutait pas un seul instant que son père eut été capable de se servir de son ombre pour lui faire boire même sans son consentement.

Alors il but.

Lorsque la bouteille fut vidée à moitié, Shikaku commença à parler :

« Tu m'as demandé il y'a cinq ans le pourquoi de ton tatouage. Je t'ai répondu que tu sauras lorsque le temps serait venus. À l'heure actuel, tu as maîtrisé les rudiments du Kagemane et tu viens tout juste d'être gennin. Je pense que, comme mon père l'a fait au même âge, je te parle un peu plus des nos techniques. »

Shikamaru acquiesça, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Alors qu'il était habituellement habité par une curiosité de bon aloi, depuis le jour où son ombre lui avait fait signe, il voulait en savoir le moins possible à ce sujet. Une espèce de peur infantile, presque phobique, avait germé à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il lui faudrait en savoir plus. Pour progresser. Pour survivre.

« Bien, ce qui est important que tu saches, c'est que ton ombre ne t'appartient pas. Certes, en temps normal, elle se comporte comme une ombre classique, imitant tes mouvements à la perfection. De même, lorsque tu fais appel à elle pour réaliser le Kagemane, elle t'obéit mais ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur qu'elle fait cela. La seule raison qui fait qu'elle t'obéit, c'est le sceau que l'on t'a apposé à la base du dos. L'encre est spéciale et passe au travers des canaux à chakra en direction de tes pieds. Là, ils empêchent l'entité qui habite l'ombre de prendre le contrôle de ton corps et te permet en plus d'exercer un contrôle sur cette dernière.

- L'entité ? s'enquit Shikamaru. Il n'était pas particulièrement surpris d'apprendre que son ombre n'en était pas vraiment une (elle était trop bizarre pour que ce soit le cas.)

- Oui. A vrai dire… Comment te présenter ça… (Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son père hésitait.) Bien avant que les Nara ne deviennent des ninja, cette caractéristique était déjà présente dans la famille. On a peu de détail sur le comment, juste un conte très vague où il est question de manger une pomme, mais d'après divers recoupement, on a compris que ce qui habitait notre ombre était un résidu _meian'_ , une entité mi-vivante mi-morte. L'un de nos ancêtres a réussi à la domestiquer grâce à une encre à base de corne de cerf et c'est ainsi qu'est apparu notre sceau et notre emblème.

- Donc je viens d'apprendre qu'en guise d'ombre, j'ai un reliquat d'entité mi-morte qui prendrait le contrôle de mon corps si mon tatouage n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher, ironisa Shikamaru. Ça fait une journée de bien rempli Il y'a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Shikaku acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Deux choses. Premièrement, le sceau a besoin de quantité astronomique de chakra pour fonctionner ce qui fera que tu auras toujours des réserves inférieures à la normal. Deuxièment, en cas d'exposition prolongé à un stress intense, le sceau sera affaibli et le _meian'_ pourrait tenter de prendre le contrôle de ton corps. Quelles que soient les circonstances, tu devras lui résister. Normalement, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème. Les Nara sont par nature assez calme et tu possèdes un sang-froid hors du commun même pour cette famille.

- Et dans le cas contraire ?»

Une drôle de lueur éclaira le regard de Shikaku. Shikamaru se persuada que c'était à cause des flammes dansantes du feu.

« Mon frère a perdu le contrôle. J'ai été obligé de le tuer.»

Shikamaru ferma les yeux, bercé par cet agréable sensation qu'est la légère ébriété. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, l'herbe chatouillant son cou. Cette discussion quant à ses pouvoirs n'allait rien changer dans son existence. Et il doutait qu'il existe quelque chose de capable de lui faire perdre son calme au point de perdre face au meian' .

**-¤ 4 ¤- **

_LaisSe MOi SOrtIR… _

« Et merde… marmonna Shikamaru. »

Cela devait faire une bonne minute qu'il était suspendu comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. La douleur dans son crâne n'avait disparu, à peine s'était elle atténuée. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait plus assez de sang pour pouvoir souffrir. Tout le reste de son corps était engourdi et il ressentait à peine à le vent lui caressant le visage.

Au loin, un grondement sourd se fit entendre mais Shikamaru avait d'autre priorité pour y porter la moindre attention.

_LaisSe MOi SOrtIR… _

Son ombre semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui tout en l'intimant de la laisser partir. Pourtant, jamais Shikamaru ne s'y résoudrait même si cette dernière pouvait lui sauver la vie. S'il devait mourir, ça serait en son âme et conscience. Pas le corps et l'esprit parasité par il-ne-savait-quelle entité.

En face de lui, son adversaire s'était éloigné de quelque pas et venait tout juste de sortir un rouleau d'invocation. Elle se mordit le pouce et y apposa quelques gouttes de sang.

Un flash aveuglant se répandit et il y eut un bruit sourd, comme quelque chose s'effondrant dans de l'herbe. Shikamaru, le vue trouble depuis un bon moment, dû faire une mise au point en fronçant les sourcils.

Au départ, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voyait. Son cerveau ne faisait pas la relation entre les différentes taches de couleurs lui parvenant et ne semblait pas presser de le faire. Puis, le temps aidant, la relation entre les différents éléments se fit et Shikamaru le regretta.

Par terre, à quelques mètres, il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à un homme. Pour pouvoir utiliser ce terme, il aurait fallu passer outre les erreurs de proportion entre les membres et le buste, oublier l'absence de nez et de lèvres, ne pas remarquer la pâleur de sa peau, l'absence de paupière révélant des yeux sans iris, un peu comme un byakugan.

Pour le considérer comme humain, il aurait fallu le renier tout entier.

« Comment trouves tu mon petit frère ? demanda Himigi d'une voix la plus innocente possible. »

Si Shikamaru n'était pas aussi fatigué et suspendu comme un saucisson sec alors il aurait écarquillé les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Peut-être même ce serait-il laissé aller à un "bordel quelque s'est que ce truc !"

Himigi s'accroupit et caressa la crinière de paille de ce qu'elle appelait son petit-frère. Elle murmura quelque chose dans un semblant d'oreille puis elle releva les yeux vers sa cible.

« Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas encore très beau mais après quelques cadavres supplémentaires, il devrait ressembler à ce qu'il était à l'origine. Mais tu sais, tu as assez de chance parce qu'il y a quelques temps, ce n'était encore qu'un torse sans tête et sans jambe. Ça a été beaucoup de travail pour en faire quelque chose qui ressemble à un humain. (Elle fit une bise sur le front d'une blancheur immaculé.) Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance tu sais. Il a toujours été un ninja sans talent, bien loin de mon niveau. Et il arriva ce qui devait arrivé. Il est mort pendant une mission. Il s'est fait tranché de part en part. (Elle éclata de rire. Toujours ce même rire doux mais avec une brêve fêlure cette fois.) Il a toujours eu le goût du spectacle. Et évidemment, qui sait qui doit le remettre sur patte ? (Elle adressa au cadavre une petite tape amicale.) Plus tard, j'ai appris que c'était même pas de sa faute. Juste une erreur d'appréciation de son chef d'équipe. Je l'ai tuée. (Elle marqua un pauses.)Heureusement, Juubi va me donner un coup de main pour qu'il est son apparence d'origine. Et je vais même récupérer son âme d'origine au lieu d'avoir à en faire une de toute pièce. »

Shikamaru avait déconnecté en plein milieu de son "discours" cependant, il était sûr d'une chose :

« Vous êtes complètement folle. »

_LaisSe MOi SOrtIR…_

Himigi leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, le regard vide.

« C'est probablement vrai. Mais n'est-ce pas le rôle d'une grande sœur de protéger son petit frère ? Je fais ce que je dois faire. Je ne vois pas plus loin. Lorsque l'Akatsuki m'a proposé de m'aider si je les aidais en retour, j'ai accepté. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. »

Elle redéposa un baiser sur le front de son petit frère.

« Tu me plais bien tu sais. Tu es plutôt mignon, intelligent. J'aimerai bien te garder avec moi pendant quelques temps. Pour des activités subsidaires.Pas libre de tes mouvement certes mais vivant.

- Pourquoi ?

- On peut mettre ça sur le compte de ma… (elle laissa un suspense volontaire) folie. »

Le problème quand on a envie de rire, c'est que quelque soit la situation dans laquelle on se trouve, ça sort tout seul. C'était ce que pensais Shikamaru alors que le sang sortait par centilitres entiers alors que son corps soubresautait à cause d'un fou rire.

« Je suis désolé mais si ma fiancée apprenait que je fréquente une autre femme, je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau. »

Il avait souvent envisagé la tête que ferait Temari si elle apprenait qu'il avait une maîtresse, et même si habituellement, ça l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose, revoir son visage bardé de veine le poing prêt à s'abattre sur son visage avait quelque chose de résolument comique au vu de la situation.

Himigi se releva et s'approcha de sa proie. Elle colla ses lèvres sur son oreille et prononça d'une voix suave :

« Si c'est ça ton seul problème, je peux te rassurer en disant qu'elle va bientôt mourir… Je ne sais pas dans quel condition mais je pense qu'elle sera mieux où elle est. Surtout après sa rencontre avec Hishiki. »

Au loin, le grondement s'intensifia.

_LaisSe MOi SOrtIR…_

**-¤ 5 ¤-**

A l'entente de ces mots, le sceau dans le bas au dessus des fesses de Shikamaru prit une teinte rougeoyante d'une violence aveuglante, un peu comme la douleur l'animant.

_Temari ? Mourir ? _

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne comprit pas la porté de ses mots. L'idée même que Temari puisse mourir avait quelque chose d'impossible, sonnait irrémédiablement faux, un peu comme un calcul basique de la forme 1+13.

Même s'il était ninja, que la mort avait plus de réalité à ses yeux que la retraite, celle de Temari n'était pas envisageable. Même si cette idée l'avait poursuivie à chaque fois qu'il mettait sur point une tactique, chaque fois qu'il avait envoyé une équipe en reconnaissance, elle était en même temps si lointaine et inaccessible qu'il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Puis Himigi lui avait balancé cet état de fait, l'avait rattaché à cette inénarrable réalité et même s'il ne connaissait pas ce Hishiki, il lui avait suffi d'une conversation avec Himigi pour entrevoir la folie animant tous les membres de l'Akatsuki.

La douleur refit surface. Il avait mal, très mal. Et le calme olympien dont il avait preuve pendant toute son existence venait de se briser.

En dessous de lui, son ombre régressait, rampant petit à petit le long de ses jambes.

Shikamaru ne s'en rendit pas compte, le corps irradier de souffrance et l'esprit occupé par d'autres pensées plus noirs. Pourtant, petit à petit, sa jambe baigna dans une semblant de liquide gelé.

Himigi sentit que quelque chose venait de changer et fit un pas de recul instinctif.

Elle vit une matière noire remonté le long de son cou puis jusqu'au menton. Shikamaru donna l'impression d'aspirer sa dernière bouffée d'air avant que cette substance ne l'engloutisse entièrement.

Un lourd silence. Sans même qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, Himigi venait de saisir une nouvelle pelote de fil. Il s'agissait de corde de Koto, bien plus résistants et puissants que les transparents dont elle s'était servie. De meilleur qualité en somme mais qui pouvait être poursuivi par une ombre en contre-partie.

_De toute façon, il n'a plus de chakra. Et en plus, il vient de perdre tout son sang. Et je crois que je vais mettre de côté l'idée de le garder pour mon plaisir personnel. _

Elle commença à agiter ses poignets avec les mouvements les plus amples possibles. Sa technique prenait sa quintessence dans la transmission de petite impulsions s'additionnant pour donner la force de transpercer l'acier. Ou la chair.

Ces fils devaient transpercer son adversaires pourtant ils frappèrent dans le vide. Shikamaru avait réussi à se libérer de ses liens. Elle ne savait pas comment mais il avait réussi.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Il est impossible de sortir de ma toile ! _

Elle tourna la tête à gauche et à droite dans l'espoir de voir le moindre bruissement de feuille et tendit l'oreille à l'affût du moindre son mais si elle mettait de côté ce grondement présent depuis quelques minutes déjà, il n'y avait aucun rien.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'espace de flaque noir sur le sol, juste en dessous de ses fils et qui semblaient se diriger vers elle. Elle bondit en arrière, accentuant l'écart. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était et dans le doute, mieux valait s'abstenir.

Quelques secondes après, devant ses yeux, le flaque commença à s'élever et un corps apparut, ayant la même forme que celui de Shikamaru.

Pour Himigi, c'était Shikamaru, elle en était certaine mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Il était entièrement noir à l'exception de deux blancs dégageant une folie furieuse.

« LIbrE, marmonna la chose devant elle. »

Elle fut prit d'un doute incommensurable. Devait elle fuir, emportant avec elle son petit frère ou bien devait elle affronter la chose devant elle qui semblait dépourvu de toute intention belliqueuse ?

Avant même qu'elle eut le temps de prendre une décision, la chose s'était déjà élancée en direction du cadavre et elle ne put même pas armé ses fils que déjà son reliquat de petit frère venait d'être écartelé en plusieurs morceaux.

« DeJA mORT, cria la chose un bras dans la main droite. »

Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne comprit pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle ne pouvait envisager le fait que ses trois ans de travail venait d'être foutu en l'air par la chose devant elle. Pire, que son petit frère venait de mourir une deuxième.

Puis elle comprit et fut pris d'une fureur qu'elle n'avait ressentie que lorsqu'elle avait appris le décès de son petit frère.

Elle arma son geste et une quinzaine de cordes de Koto fusèrent en direction de la chose.

Pourtant, encore une fois, elle ne toucha rien. Les fils avaient transpercé la chose de part en part, ne laissant qu'une vague traînée bleue résorbée en quelques secondes. Ses fils se logèrent sur un tronc et creusèrent un fin sillon

La chose qui ne semblait en avoir que pour l'assemblage de cadavre se retourna et observa Himigi la tête penchée sur le côté, à l'instar d'un chien découvrant une curiosité.

« AttaQUeR ?»

Sa tête se pencha vers la gauche puis vers la droite comme une vis.

« AtTaQUEr »

Il saisit les cordes de Koto et petit à petit commença à les remonter sous la forme d'un liquide noirâtre. Himigi lâcha illico les fils et se réfugia au sommet d'un arbre. Une seule attaque avait suffi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le battre. Tous les objets les transperceraient, rendant les fils dont elle était si fier parfaitement inutile.

Même si elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en assurer, elle se doutait que seul un membre de sa famille possédant le Kagemane aurait la capacité de l'arrêter. Sinon, il aurait fallu l'enfermer dans un espace hermétiquement clos.

_Pas de chance, je n'ai pas de verre à porter de main_, irosina t'elle. _Et dire que j'ai trouvé mignon. Il m'avait caché cette petite particularité le coquin. _

N'ayant pas le temps de s'attacher à ces détails mineurs, elle chercha la chose du regard.

Sans comprendre quoique ce soit, elle fut projeté au sol la tête la première. Le chose était monté dans l'arbre sans même qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Dans sa chute, elle sentit sa clavicule gauche se briser en mille morceau.

Elle se retourna prêt à se relever mais déjà un poids immense s'appuya sur sa poitrine. La chose noir l'observait avec ses yeux pleins d'une malice inquiétante.

Elle chercha à s'en dégager mais n'y parvint.

« TuER »

Au moment même où elle allait perdre par elle ne savait quelle moyen, une patte de loup de la largeur d'un appartement et dégageant un chakra démoniaque propulsa la chose noir sur un arbre.

Himigi réussit à reprendre sa respiration et se releva. Au dessus d'elle se trouvait un loup blanc gigantesque avec cinq queue battant à un rythme hypnotique. Sur la tête de cette anomalie de la nature, Juubi, une cigarette à la main.

« Et bien ma très chère Himigi, il semblerait qu'un gamin comme lui t'es donné beaucoup de fils à retordre. Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il faudrait faire attention à ses ressources cachées. »

Himigi avait le souffle court.

Juubi fit craquer lentement ses cervicales avant de murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Gobi. Himigi n'eut aucune difficulté à en saisir la teneur. La patte de Gobi s'éleva et Himigi s'écria :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous tuer ! Nous avons signé un pacte. »

Juubi eut un sourire extrêmement mauvais.

« C'est parfaitement vrai. Mais puisque ce n'est pas moi qui te tue. »

La patte s'abaissa.

Une flaque de sang.

Juubi soupira avant de porter son attention sur la chose noir. Visiblement, sa présence et celle de Gobi suffisait à l'effrayer car la matière visqueuse recouvrant le corps de Shikamaru allait et venait, découvrant pendant quelques secondes la peau mate de Shikamaru. Une minute plus tard, l'ombre avait repris sa place naturelle et le corps de Shikamaru était complètement débarrasser de son ombre.

Juubi le considéra quelques secondes, ne sachant pas encore s'il allait demander à Gobi de l'écraser ou bien s'il allait descendre pour lui briser la nuque. Il fit claquer sa langue avant de sourire.

Il n'allait pas le tuer. L'As de Konoha avait mérité sa victoire. Et il était beaucoup plus drôle de le regarder se débattre avec un destin sur lequel il n'a aucune maîtrise plutôt que le tuer.

_Cours donc mon petit Shikamaru, cours donc à la poursuite d'une réalité sur laquelle toi et moi ne pouvons rien. Je me délecterai de tes illusions que j'ai depuis longtemps perdues. _

**-¤ 6 ¤-**

Cela devait faire sept bonnes minutes que Jiraya et Orochimaru combattaient ou plutôt s'amusaient. Aucun des deux n'avaient encore lancé un jutsu dévastateur ou n'avait invoqué une de leur relation. Il se faisait discret, n'échangeant que de vague coup de poing, ou coup de pied, lançant à l'occasion un shuriken, un jutsu assez localisé.

Il ne faisait pas de bruits, marchant sur des oeufs. Seules leurs respirations, plus saccadées qu'à l'habitude, leur corps à peine humide, permettaient de se faire une vague idée de ce qui se tramait.

Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre se mêle à leur chorégraphie mortelle, funèbre. Il ne souhaitait pas que vienne s'interrompre _leur_ requiem. Surtout pas par une Tsunade d'une autre époque, toujours enchâssée entre eux, à la fois satisfaite et vexée d'être encadrée par deux hommes.

Une seconde ils étaient à droite, bondissant entre deux troncs. Juste après, ils étaient sur un arbre, le visage éclairés par la lueur dansante d'un katon. N'importe qui aurait été surpris de voir un masque de plaisir, autant sur Jiraya que sur Orochimaru. Pas eux. Il s'amusait trop de cet échange pour vouloir y mettre fin.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité, aucune envie de meurtre. Deux enfants jouant à la bataille serait dans le même état d'émerveillement.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ce duel. Ce n'était pas une vaine répétition, ça ne l'avait jamais été, chacun redoublant d'inventivité pour surprendre l'autre, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Comme les dernières minutes d'un film que l'on savoure parce qu'elle conclut une histoire, une vie. Que l'on regrette, parce qu'elles annoncent une fin, celle d'un amusement certain.

Tous deux n'en étaient pas à leur premier duel, loin de là. Ils avaient déjà cessé de compter après deux ans seulement. Et ils savaient depuis le début que cela prendrait fin un jour.

Ce jour était arrivé, ils le sentaient au fond de leurs tripes, à l'instar d'une basse jouant une nouvelle mélodie dont on n'arrive pas à saisir les notes. Quelque chose était différent, et ce n'était pas à cause du nouveau corps d'Orochimaru.

La blessure de Jiraya était quasi-minime. Peu de sang s'était écoulé, le sabre avait évité l'artère sous-clavière ainsi que quelques tendons nécessaires au mouvement de son épaule, et surtout, Orochimaru avait eu la gentillesse de ne l'enduire de poison. Pourtant, même si elle ne saignait que très peu, elle ne cicatrisait pas.

_Encore une chose qui n'a pas changé, hein Orochimaru. Tu refuses de ne pas pouvoir combattre à arme égale avec moi. _

Pourtant, même si elle ne saignait que très peu, elle ne cicatrisait pas.

_Un problème que je règlerait plus tard. _

Le soleil disparut, caché par des nuages colériques et la pluie commença à tomber, plaquant leur longue chevelure sur leur visage. Par d'incroyable jeux de lumière, à cause des éclairs, leur visage, éclairés par intermittence, avait la même texture que ceux d'une estampe.

Le trait étaient grossiers, peu précis, mais dégageant une énergie incommensurable, une puissance retenue tout en étant dirigé vers l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas un combat de puissance, ils avaient à tel point parcouru leur nindô que la force était secondaire. Non, au lieu de ça, deux volonté s'affrontaient, se combattaient, dévoilant les profondeurs de leur âme.

L'un pour qui le ninja était celui maîtrisant tous les jutsu, l'autre envisageant le ninja comme celui endurant tout. Nul ne pouvait avoir de point de vue si différent et respecter celui de son adversaire.

Peut-être était-ce ça le point de départ de leur rivalité. Juste une différence d'interprétation de deux kanji imaginé par un fou il y'a des siècles de cela.

Il pleuvait pourtant il n'y prêtait même pas attention, continuant d'enchaîner des attaques suffisant à éliminer n'importe quel juunin fraîchement promu. Une esquive par ci, un saut par là, un coup de langue pour repousser des shuriken, une crinière d'épine pour bloquer un coup de poing.

A peine les gouttes d'eau s'échouaient elles sur leur corps que déjà elle disparaissait dans une vapeur, transcendant son caractère liquide pour devenir évanescent.

Ils étaient heureux.

Jiraya préférait ce combat à toutes les femmes qu'il aurait pu rencontrées.

Orochimaru, même si jamais il ne l'aurait admis, adorait ses retrouvailles avec son ancien camarade. Elles avaient autant de valeur à ses yeux qu'une dissection.

À leurs yeux, c'était la seule chose de vraie, qui avait un sens.

Au terme de dix minutes de combat, ils finirent par s'arrêter de bouger. Trois de mètre seulement les séparaient. Juste trois mètres, une distance que n'importe quel ninja aurait trouvé téméraire, voire suicidaire. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner plus, de peur que l'illusion prenne fin. Il _devait_ se rapprocher, se coller, pour que résonne leur âme et leur chakra, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre sans le vouloir réellement. Le seul endroit trouvant grâce à leur yeux serait dans l'estomac du Dieu de la mort, où il pourrait se livrer un combat sans peur qu'il ne se termine.

Jiraya explosa de rire, ce dernier entrecoupé par une quinte de toux. Orochimaru le fixait, son sourire glaciale au bord des lèvres

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un tel plaisir à combattre, commença Jiraya. »

Orochimaru ne répondit pas, sachant que Jiraya connaissait sa réponse.

« Et si maintenant tu me disais ce qui t'a poussé à affronter Juubi. Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas du genre à chercher vengeance pour une simple humiliation. »

Le sourire sur le visage du Sannin s'évanouit peu à peu, son visage se décomposant alors que l'eau s'écoulait sur sa peau blafarde.

« Je savais que je ne réussirai pas à te manipuler. Tu es la seule personne que jamais je ne réussirai à manipuler.

- Qu'à donc fait Juubi pour que tu te retrouves dans un état de détresse tel que tu es venu nous chercher ? »

Orochimaru ne répondit pas, fixant Jiraya de son regard le plus neutre. Le plus étrange aussi parce qu'il l'humanisait. A cet instant, il ressemblait davantage à un enfant perdu qu'à un ninja. La dernière fois que Jiraya avait vue ce regard égaré, sa pupille ronde et non fissurée, c'était lorsque son compagnon était rentré à l'arctique de la mort, le corps empli de poison.

Jiraya secoua la tête, à peine surpris du silence de son ancien compagnon.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant que ton corps n'accuse un décalage tout comme mes réserves ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'_elle_ arrive, nous empêchant de mettre fin à notre combat. Donc je propose que nous finissions assez rapidement. »

Il s'apprêtait à repartir à l'attaque lorsqu'il remarqua que Orochimaru n'était pas en position.

« Il m'a fait prendre conscience de ce que j'étais, commença Orochimaru… »

Presque sans le vouloir, Jiraya baissa sa garde. Derrière lui, un éclair s'abattit. Le Sannin au cheveux gris détailla la main gauche de son ancien ami. Ses articulation étaient rouges à force de serrer le manche de Kusagani. Jiraya pensait que c'était par peur de lâcher son arme.

Ou bien autre chose.

« Il y'a près de huit cent ans, d'après de nombreux écrits, on apprend qu'un nouveau démon a fait son apparition. Il s'agissait d'un démon serpent à huit queues et huit têtes. Il aurait fait des siennes pendant près de huit cents ans, comme en atteste les rumeurs. Pourtant, il y a prêt de soixante, il a disparu de la surface de la Terre. (Il marqua une pause) A ton avis, où passe tout le chakra d'un démon à sa mort ?»

Jiraya l'ignorait et ne c'était jamais posé la question. Les démons n'étaient pas son champ d'investigation (à la limite, les bakemono l'auraient intéressé pour d'autres raisons). Mais si ça, il l'ignorait, Jiraya n'eut aucune difficulté à faire la connexion entre les dates.

« J'ai compris ce que j'étais. Une espèce de réincarnation, un réceptacle pour tout le chakra de son démon, un jinchuuriki sans en être vraiment un. Juste… (son ton alla en grondant, un peu comme s'il donnait une répliqua à l'orage.) UNE…STUPIDE…REINCARNATION ! »

Jiraya ne répondit pas, fixant Orochimaru tremblant d'une colère contenu. Il savait combien cette découverte avait dû lui faire mal, lui qui s'était toujours targué d'être unique, d'être un élu, l'être absolu.

Nul doute que sur le coup, il avait dû haïr Juubi. Cette remise en question détruisait la raison même de son existence.S'il était une réincarnation ou tout comme, peut-être suivait-il le but d'une autre personne. Peut-être son objectif ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

« Comment as tu compris ? demanda Jiraya

- Des réactions inhabituel lorsque je l'ai affronté. Mon chakra agissant comme s'il avait une volonté propre. Juste quelques détails qui m'ont poussés à faire quelques recherches approfondies. Puis j'ai compris. Dans la région où je pense être né, il y a eut une activité inhabituelle des serpents, de fausses couches en pagailles. Dû à l'influence du chakra du démon serpent je pense. Sans doute a t'il cherché quelqu'un pour y déposer une partie de sa volonté. Et il y'a eu moi…»

Jiraya acquiesça lentement.

« Dis-moi Jiraya, si ma volonté ne m'appartient pas, qui suis-je ? »

Son alter-égo ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Pire ! Il n'avait pas apprécié la tournure que la conversation avait prise. Toute son aura combative avait disparu.

Elle avait revenir, ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Après un ou deux échanges endiablées, nul doute qu'elle allait revenir. Mais il était gêné par la façon nouvelle dont il voyait Orochimaru.

Pendant une seconde, ça n'avait plus été un salopard de savant fou, une montagne de cadavre à ses pieds. Au lieu de ça, il avait vu une personne venant de perdre tous ses objectifs, son avenir.

/iN'oublie pas que c'est ton adversaire, le ninja le plus impitoyable que la Terre est connu/i lui intima son esprit. _Ne te laisse pas attendrir. _

Il n'y avait aucune chance que ça arrive. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais autant haï Orochimaru. Parce qu'il s'était humanisé l'espace d'une seconde, parce que le tuer lui coûterait plus qu'il n'avait pensé.

Il secoua la tête pour remettre toutes ses idées en place.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai du temps à perdre avec toutes conneries, lança t'il. D'où je viens, où je vais blabla… C'est pas pour toi ces conneries. Au lieu de ruminer le passé, viens donc m'affronter pour qu'on vienne régler notre différent vieux d'un demi-siècle. Viens payer pour tous tes crimes. Viens rencontrer celui qui sera ton juge, ton jury et ton exécuteur. Viens à le rencontre de ta mort, car c'est tout ce que tu mérites. »

Le regard perdu d'Orochimaru disparut petit à petit, ses pupilles se fendirent et sa folie refit surface. Il arma sa Kusanagi.

« Tu crois vraiment être capable de me tuer, toi, le plus minable parmi les minables. »

Et ils repartirent à l'assaut, encore plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Parce que le film allait bientôt prendre fin et ils étaient tous les deux persuadés de gagner.

**-¤ 7 ¤- **

« Tu sais ce que je pense Orochimaru, prononça Jiraya. Que nous ne sommes que deux idiots, incapable de survivre l'un sans l'autre. »

Cela dit, ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux, l'un une plaie béante partant de son épaule déjà blessé pour venir s'échouer au niveau de son nombril, l'autre un petit trou sur le ventre, une ouverture dans la taille d'une roue dans le dos.

La foudre éclaira les deux protagonistes, allongé dans la boue alors que la pluie les nettoyaient.

Une légende à trois personnages venait de prendre fin.

Dans ce texte, j'ai écris la phrase dont je suis la plus fier, je ne saurai pas dire pourquoi.

**Citation:**

Dis moi Jiraya, si ma volonté ne m'appartient pas, qui suis-je ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sur un texte de 150 000 mots, je pense que ces douze mots vont me marquer toute ma vie.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture.


	36. Monochrome

Je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire, loin de là. Au contraire, je me suis retrouvé avec une histoire annexe que je n'avais pas du tout prévu mais j'avance, j'avance. En tout cas, je vous gratifie d'un petit chapitre. (11000 mots quoi. Prevoyez un peu de temps.)

**Chapitre 36 : Monochrome**

**-¤ 1 ¤- **

Une boule serra ses entrailles de Sasuke lorsqu'il aperçut son frère. Ce dernier était égal à lui-même, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant au gré du vent d'un caprice freiné par une queue de cheval. Toujours vêtu de sa longue robe aux armes de l'Akatsuki et de sa bague marquée du kanji Shu (sanguinaire), il observait son frère, impassible.

Il dégagea nonchalamment une mèche de cheveux lui barrant le visage avant d'ajouter d'une voix faussement enjoué :

« Tu as les traits tirés petits frère. Tu ne dors pas assez ?»

Sasuke ne répondit rien, ou ne put rien répondre. Sa salive avait fui sa bouche tant elle lui était sèche. Il venait de croiser la personne qu'il devait éviter. Non. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Son frère était venu à sa rencontre, ce n'était pas dû au hasard.

Normalement, il aurait dû en être flatter, pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui provoquait leur rencontre. Pourtant, c'était une faveur dont il se serait bien passé.

Itachi continuait de fixer son frère, le regard las. Il inspira profondément et expira avec la même force, comme pouur évacuer un quelconque ennui traînaillant quelque part entre ses intestins. Ce faisant, il constata, à son grand regret, que dans l'air flotté l'odeur du Serpent. Elle avait imprégné les vêtements de son petit frère.

« Cher stupide petit frère, je constate avec regret que tu t'es décidé à revoir Orochimaru pour apprendre je-ne-sais-quel-jutsu. Je n'ai rien dit la première fois, sachant qu'un petit tour chez lui ne te ferait que du bien mais y retourner se rapproche cette fois d'un masochisme certain. (Il fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre.) Que t'a t'il demandé en échange de ses services ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas en très bon terme alors j'imagine que le prix à payer devait être conséquent.»

Un drôle de rictus déchira le visage de Sasuke, à mi-chemin entre le sourire extatique d'Orochimaru et celui du Sasuke d'autrefois, complètement ivre de vengeance.

« Mon sharingan, » posa t'il d'une voix qu'il voulait calme. Pourtant, un net tremblement était audible pour celui tendant l'oreille. « Mais nous savons tous les deux que ça n'aurait jamais marché. Pas si je ne l'avais pas souhaité du fond de mon être. »

Itachi secoua la tête, non pas dans une mimique désapprobatrice, plutôt comme un professeur s'amusant de la maladresse de son élève tout en lui reconnaissant des qualités.

« Je vois que tu es allé faire un tour dans la cache secrète des Uchiwa.»

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sasuke lui déballa d'une voix monocorde un texte qu'il avait appris pour avoir égaré son regard dessus trop longtemps, trop souvent.

**-¤ 2 ¤-**

_Moi, Aizen Uchiwa, fils de Kashitsu Uchiwa, troisième porteur de l'illustre nom des Uchiwa, vais vous conter par quelle moyen le sharingan est arrivé dans notre clan pour que jamais nous n'oublions son origine et quelqu'en furent les conséquences. _

_Il y a de très nombreuses années, on m'avait confié la tache d'exterminer une secte qui sévissait à la frontière du pays du feu. J'appris bien plus tard que nos commanditaires étaient une secte rivale. J'admets que cette mission ne m'enchantait guère, car il m'avait bien été précisé que le massacre serait complet, femmes et enfants compris. _

_Mais en bon ninja, je fis passer mes convictions en arrière plan et me contenta de remplir mon rôle d'arme humaine. _

_On m'avait donné carte blanche, ce qui me permettait d'user de la méthode de mon choix pour les approcher. _

_N'ayant que très peu d'informations quant à leur puissance éventuelle, je préférai me faire passer pour un futur adepte. _

_Je frappai à la porte du sanctuaire dans lequel il organisait toute leur procession, et je reçus un accueil fort chaleureux, accompagné de vin et autres fruits fort agréable en bouche. Ils avaient des méthodes de recrutement très poussé. _

_En plein milieu de la procession, mon regard fut attiré par un homme aux yeux étranges. Sa pupille était cerclée d'un trait noir, leur conférant une profondeur peu commune. Cet homme n'avait pas parlé de la soirée, pourtant, tout le monde semblait le respecter. _

_De façon fort habile, je tournai la conversation sur cet oeil et questionna l'assistance sur ces yeux. _

_L'un des convives m'expliqua que cet homme était le chef de leur secte et qu'il bénéficiait d'un don des Dieux, le kamigan. _

_Le kamigan, ou l'œil de Dieu, lui permettrait de voir dans l'avenir. À l'époque, je pris tout cela pour du pipeau et comme le kamigan avait plus à mes yeux une valeur d'artefact dont on usait pour attirer encore plus de fidèles. Je me contentai d'acquiescer et la fête repartit de plus belle. _

_Lorsque la majorité des personnes fut endormie ou soûle, je passai à l'action. Je récupérai la courte lame planquée sous mon pantalon et me mis au travail. Je commençai par égorger les personnes ivres mortes, espérant qu'elles ne réveilleraient pas les autres en crachant leur dernier râle. _

_Tout se passa bien, sans heurt, jusqu'au moment je me rendis compte que l'homme au drôle de regard me fixait. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il hurlât, mettant fin à mon attaque silencieuse. Cependant il ne se passa rien. Je ne savais pas pour quelles raisons, il me voyait faire mais ne tentais rien pour m'en empêcher, comme si cela faisait partie d'un plan bien établi. Pendant quelques secondes, je ne fis aucun mouvement, le fixant à mon tour, comme pour l'inciter à venir en découdre. Il ne moufta pas. Lorsque vint son tour, il ne dit rien, s'enfermant dans un silence encore plus calme que celui des autres. _

_Je bouclai mon affaire en dix minutes et pris une courte pause. Il allait falloir que je visite les étages supérieurs pour finir mon travail. Les femmes et les enfants… _

_Fermer les yeux n'enleva rien à l'inhumanité de mes mouvements répétés. J'eus vite fait d'éliminer toutes les femmes et les enfants, ceux-ci n'opposant aucune résistance. _

_Il ne me restait plus qu'une chambre à visiter. Lorsque je l'ouvris, une femme m'attendait, une petite fiole à la main. Elle en but une gorgée, comme pour me montrer que ce n'était pas un poison, puis elle me la tendit. _

_Désobéissant à toutes les règles élémentaires de sécurité, je la saisis par pur réflexe et demanda pourquoi. Elle me répondit de mettre deux gouttes dans la nourriture de ma femme pour faire naître un enfant aux yeux divins. _

_Je la fixai, incrédule. La compréhension des événements m'apparaissait incertaine. Nombres de questions me traversaient l'esprit, les pourquoi et les comment revenant sans cesse. _

_Piètre ninja pour l'occasion, perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas que la femme avait saisi une lame. Elle se suicida sous mes yeux, un étrange sourire rouge sur la gorge. _

_Dans le coin, j'entr'aperçus un jeune enfant en larme, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait les mêmes yeux que le chef de la secte. J'en déduis alors que c'était son fils. J'agitai ma lame sous son nez, pour le forcer à fermer les yeux. _

_C'est toujours plus facile lorsqu'ils ont les yeux fermés. _

_Mais il ne cessa pas de me fixer. _

_Je soupirai et rangeai mon ninjatô dans son fourreau. Ce n'était qu'un gamin et il ne risquait pas de poser de problème. _

_Ma fiole en main, je quittai cette maison qui avait accueilli ma lame ensanglantée. _

_Une fois rentrée chez moi, je rangeai ma fiole et elle disparut de mon esprit pendant des années. _

_Environs cinq ans plus tard, notre clan subit un revers politique de première ordre. D'autres familles, comme ces salopards de Hyuuga, nous reprochaient notre manque de spécialisation, autant dire qu'ils nous trouvaient mauvais, et faisait pression sur l'Hokage pour que nous perdions nos privilèges, et ainsi que nous ne devenions qu'un clan de second rang. _

_En ma qualité de représentant du clan, je me devais de réagir, mais mon champ d'action était limité. J'étais forcé d'admettre que nous ne possédions pas d'attribut génétique équivalent à celui des Hyuuga. Nous étions des ninjas de premier ordre grâce un entraînement rigoureux, une excellente maîtrise du chakra et des jutsus de feu. Mais c'était tout. _

_C'est alors que je me souvins de la fiole. J'avoue que l'utiliser m'effrayer quelque peu. La femme au sourire rouge en avait avalé pour me prouver que ce n'était pas un poison, mais elle était morte une minute après. Ce n'était pas une preuve. Cependant, je n'avais pas d'échappatoire. Ma femme avait toujours été dévouée au clan et elle comprendrait. _

_Je versai deux gouttes dans le thé de ma femme et patientai. Elle était en parfaite santé, me signalant que le thé était un peu trop sucré. J'en conclu que ce n'était pas un poison. Je l'honorai le soir même et j'appris deux mois plus tard qu'elle était enceinte. Cela m'emplit de joie, car cela faisait longtemps que nous essayions d'avoir un héritier. _

_Seulement, trois mois plus tard, elle fit une fausse-couche qui l'emporta. J'étais effondré, mais n'en montrai rien. Le clan traversait une période difficile et je ne pouvais me permettre de faire étalage de mon désarroi. _

_Je me remariai très vite et réitéra l'expérience. Elle tomba également enceinte, mais fit à son tour une fausse-couche. Elle n'en mourut point, mais je me décidais à arrêter l'expérience. Cette fiole devait contenir poison qui empêchait la naissance d'un enfant. _

_Je manquai de la bazarder, mais me retint. Malgré le malheur qu'elle m'avait apportée, elle n'en restait pas moins le dernier cadeau d'une femme sur le point de se mourir. _

_Cinq mois plus tard, ma femme retomba enceinte et parvint à terme. J'eus un magnifique garçon que j'élevai avec soin pour en faire un magnifique ninja. _

_Dix ans passèrent et mon fils dépassa toutes mes espérances. Il devint très rapidement chuunin et fut envoyé au front pendant la première guerre ninja. Il me revint de sa première mission portée en héros. On m'expliqua qu'il avait terrassé tous ses adversaires à lui seul alors que ses partenaires étaient blessés. Cela ne me surprit pas outre-mesure, pourtant dès son retour dans le cercle familial, il voulut que l'on parle en privé. _

_Lorsque l'on fut seul à seul, il me montra son nouveau pouvoir : deux yeux rouges entouré d'un cercle et de deux virgules. _

_Il m'expliqua que grâce à ses yeux, il arrivait à voir les mouvements de l'adversaire avant qu'il ne les fasse, il pouvait voir les flux de chakra un peu à la manière des Hyuuga et avait inconsciemment mémorisé les divers techniques de son adversaire. _

_J'observai bien son oeil et le trouva fort différent du kamigan. Déjà la couleur, ce rouge sang qui ne me rappelait que trop la fausse couche de ma première femme, les deux virgules, qui semblait symboliser un niveau. Peut-être y en avait-il un supérieur ? m'étais-je exclamé en aparté _

_Je me pressai de rendre ce doujutsu public, le nomma sharingan et le présenta comme une mutation génétique, conséquence de notre maîtrise parfaite de tous les types de jutsus. Notre clan se replaça au premier rang, au grand dam des Hyuuga qui ne tardèrent pas de faire courir une rumeur comme quoi le sharingan n'était qu'un byukugan muté. S'ils savaient… _

_Fort de ce premier succès, je récupérai ma fiole et en versa la totalité du contenu dans le thé de nos femmes. S'en suit alors nombre de fausses couches, de morts mais aussi de naissances. _

_Par contre, à ma grande surprise, tous ne développèrent pas le sharingan. Il m'apparut alors qu'une émotion forte était nécessaire pour favoriser son apparition. _

_Lorsque mon fils développa la troisième virgule, je m'interrogeai de plus en plus sur le sharingan. J'oserai presque le comparer à un organisme vivant qui mute et évolue. S'il est rouge, c'est parce qu'il est né dans le sang, celui de ma femme et de mes deux premiers enfants. Il choisit lui-même son hôte et apparaît lorsque tous les espoirs se sont évanouis. Il évolue pour fournir encore plus de puissance à son hôte. _

_Lorsque mon fils tua son meilleur ami au cours d'un duel, fruit d'une dispute pour une fille, son sharingan évolua à un stade supérieur, que je décidai de baptiser Mangekyou. Mon fils atteint un niveau alors jamais égalé, sauf par les Hokage, et encore… _

_Peu après, des changements s'opérèrent dans son comportement. Il devint arrogant, peu intéressé par la vie du clan alors que je l'avais choisi comme héritier. Il en vint à me menacer ouvertement lorsque j'entrepris de le réprimer. _

_Plus tard, il manqua de tuer un enfant parce qu'il l'avait bousculé. Il était allé trop loin et je savais que s'il continuait, tôt ou tard, il finirait par tuer quelqu'un pour une raison stupide. Ce serait un trop grand déshonneur pour le clan. Mais surtout, il serait alors trop dangereux pour toute la population. _

_Personne n'ayant le niveau pour l'arrêter en duel et même en deux contre un, je pris les devants en organisant un assaut nocturne. _

_Nous êtions cinq. Pourtant je crus que nous n'arriverions pas à le tuer. Je ne possédait pas le sharingan moi même et les autres ne pouvait rivaliser avec un doujutsu aussi puissant. _

_Fort heureusement, il ne le maîtrisait encore que partiellement et il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les genjutsu. Je l'achevai de ma main, une fois au sol, le corps transpercé. _

_Je pense que le mangekyou n'apparaît pas parce que l'on a tué son meilleur ami. Il apparaît à cause du désespoir dans lequel nous plonge cette acte. Peut-être existe-il d'autre façon de le faire évoluer mais je ne les connais pas. _

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, je pense que le sharingan est vivant et qu'il décide de lui-même s'il souhaite évoluer, et il ne le fera qu'en accord avec la personnalité de son hôte. _

_J'avais bien vu que mon fils était toujours en quête de puissance. Son mangekyou ne m'apparaît alors pas très surprenant. _

_L'Hokage n'en apprit jamais rien, du moins de manière officielle. _

_Peu de temps après, on me confia la protection de la cité. _

_Mon deuxième fils prit ma relève quelques années plus tard et je décidai alors de lui confier le secret quant à l'origine du sharingan. Je lui demandai de confier à son tour ce secret à son successeur, mais il refusa, me conseillant de le graver dans la roche, pour que l'histoire traverse les âges sans risquer d'être altéré par le temps. Je m'exécutai et vous êtes en train de lire mon résultat. _

_Je pense maintenant que le chef de la secte avait le don de lire l'avenir. Il savait que j'allais venir pour les tuer et qu'à long terme, leur destruction était programmée. Il mit au point un plan d'une rare perfidie pour faire perdurer son don et se venger par la même occasion. Il nous a donné un pouvoir presque incontrôlable, sachant qu'à long terme, l'acteur de sa vengeance serait l'un des nôtres et que nous ne pourrons rien y faire. _

_Peut-être a-t-il raison et que nous sommes condamnés à disparaître, mais j'espère de tout cœur que ça ne sera jamais le cas. _

_Le pouvoir corrompt. Le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument. _

_Aizen Uchiwa, troisième chef du clan des Uchiwa. _

**-¤ 3 ¤-**

Avant même que Sasuke n'est le temps de poser la question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis trop longtemps, Itachi répondit :

« Ne t'imagine pas que c'est pour accomplir une prophétie vieille d'un siècle que j'ai… (il laissa sa phrase en suspend) Je ne me considère pas comme un élu, celui qui a été désigné pour venger quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai jamais eu cette prétention.

- Alors pourquoi ? cracha Sasuke »

Il fut lui-même surpris par son ton, par ses intonations emplies de colère. N'était-il pas sensé avoir tiré un trait sur tout ça il y'a bien longtemps, après ses quatre mois de mise à pied chez lui ? N'avait il pas pas accepté, voire pardonné son frère ?

_Oui, j'ai oublié tout ça,_ se convainc-t'il.

Alors d'où provenait toute cette colère si longtemps muselée ? Pourquoi la ressentait-il à travers chacun de ses pores, grandissant au rythme de ses respirations ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qui la conversation s'éternisait, il bondirait sur son frère, chidori à la main, toujours mené par sa soif de vengeance insatiable ?

Ses retrouvailles avec Orochimaru et son frère avait fait ressortir des émotions qui, à défauts d'avoir disparu, avait été mises en veille, attendant patiemment leur heure pour ressortir, pour l'envahir.

Face à lui, Itachi s'amusait du trouble de son petit frère. Comme tout grand frère, il s'amusait du degré de manipulation dont il était capable, bien que surpris que la sienne fonctionne encore.

« J'ai déjà partiellement répondu à cette question il y a quelques années de cela. Pour tester mon niveau, pour voir de quoi était capable le si fameux clan des Uchiwa attaqué par de nuit après la célébration de la renaissance des Tengu à laquelle nous sommes tenus d'assister tous les ans. Je voulais voir s'il pouvait résister, _me_ résister. »

Loin panser le coeur de Sasuke, les mots de son frère ravivaient la douleur et la souffrance.

« Alors pourquoi avoir tué tout le monde, même les vieillards et les enfants !? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé moi !?

Itachi faillit se laisser à dire sur un ton ironique : « Comment pourrai je tuer mon petit frère adoré ? » mais se retint. Il savait que s'il disait ça, la discussion prendrait fin dans la seconde et le combat débuterait. Il ne servait à rien de se presser, autant prendre son temps pour savourer leurs retrouvailles colorées.

« Sais-tu comment on se sent lorsqu'on est différent, trop inhabituel pour se laisser assimiler au flot des gens moyens ? Arrives-tu à entrevoir la solitude dans laquelle on est plongé, non pas parce qu'on est ignorant mais parce qu'on en sait trop ? Alors que fait t'on dans ce cas là ? On s'isole davantage tout en espérant trouver quelqu'un sur la même longueur d'onde. Pourquoi ? Parce que lorsqu'on est différent, on en vient à douter de sa propre existence. Si je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, alors peut-être que je n'existe pas. La masse rassure et loin de nous faire disparaître, elle nous confirme ce que tous nous aspirons. Exister. C'est pour ça que l'on cherche quelqu'un qui nous fasse ressentir notre existence, qui nous donne l'impression d'être vivant. (Son visage prit une teinte nostalgique inhabituelle.) Je pensais que Shisui était l'homme que j'attendais. Je l'aimais bien, il était doué, on arrivait à discuter des heures sans se lasser. C'était mon meilleur ami. Vraiment. Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'aspirais à autre chose. Lors de notre combat, je m'en suis rendu compte. Il ne m'apportait pas cette satisfaction que j'espérais. Alors j'ai compris.

« Si la personne que j'ai toujours attendue n'arrivait pas, alors c'était à moi d'aller la chercher, à moi de la créer de toutes pièces. Tu ne vois toujours pas Sasuke ?Tu ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai tué tout le monde, t'isolant de tous, t'enfermant dans ta haine ? Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi Juubi t'a donné ses nouveaux sharingans ? Regarde toi Sasuke. Tu as à peine dix-huit ans et déjà tu égalerais Orochimaru, Sannin avec infiniment plus expérimenté que toi. Qu'en serait il si tu avais grandi dans un clan entouré par une famille aimante ? Tu aurais stagné, te serait bouffi avec les années et jamais avec ton seul talent, tu ne serais arrivé à ma cheville. »

Un lourd silence emplit la forêt. Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ou plutôt, ne voulait pas le croire. Ça ne tenait pas debout, c'était trop… Personne ne serait capable de ça. Pas de tuer tout un clan juste pour ça.

_Pas pour ça… _

Pourtant, il savait qu'Itachi en était parfaitement capable.

« Tu ne comprend toujours pas Sasuke ? C'est à la fois pour toi et pour moi que j'ai massacré tout le monde. Je te voulais, au maximum de ta puissance. Je voulais trouver mon égal, mon alter-égo, quitte à le fabriquer de mes mains. Pendant des années tu as été inintéressant, totalement indigne de mes aspirations puis te voilà, à ton maximum. Tu es ce que j'ai toujours espéré, toujours recherché sans trop y croire. Suffisamment fort pour être intéressant, suffisamment proche pour que le partage soit entier. »

Sasuke ne pouvait même pas dire ce qu'il pensait, à savoir que son frère était dingue, complètement dingue, que son raisonnement était insensé et ce, de la racine jusqu'au feuille. Ça ne pouvait pas se tenir !

_On se cherche un alter-égo pour se sentir bien avec lui. Pas pour le tuer ! _

Pourtant, alors que la moitié de son être faisait tout pour éviter ce combat, pour le fuir, la seconde activa ses sharingans. Son hémisphère gauche eut beau lui intimer de toutes ses forces de ne pas se mettre en position, son hémisphère droit saisit subrepticement un kunaï.

« Viens me voir petit frère. Toi que j'ai si longtemps attendu sans l'espérer, viens me faire ressentir pleinement que je suis vivant.»

**-¤ 4 ¤- **

« Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? commença Ryuusaki, du haut d'un arbre. A droite, Kakashi, l'homme au Sharingan. Au milieu, Gai, le ninja le plus… (il laissa sa phrase en suspend et passa à autre chose.) Et enfin, le célèbre Kabuto, le traître parmi les traîtres. Une certaine Arakasi, ninja de l'est, m'a dit que la seule chose qu'elle espérait de vous mourriez de façon lente, cruelle et sanguinaire. »

Kabuto fixa Ryuusaki, l'air absent, tout en remontant ses lunettes du bout du majeur.

« Vous me voyez ravi de l'intérêt que me porte cette personne même si je doute un jour lui donner raison. J'attache trop d'importance à ma propre existence. »

Kakashi avait observé la conversation d'un oeil qu'il voulait endormi. En bon ninja, il cherchait une faille dans la défense de son adversaire. A son regret, il n'en voyait aucune. Ryuusaki avait sa main posée sur la garde de son sabre, et Kakashi ne doutait pas être tranché en deux avant même de l'avoir éraflé. Si ce dernier était dans l'Akatsuki, ce n'était pas pour se faire tuer par une attaque basique.

De plus, il bénéficiait de l'avantage de la position, seul sur une branche, rendant toute tentative d'encerclement caduc et les obligeant à se dévoiler en cas d'attaque. La meilleure option à leur portée était sans aucun doute la destruction de l'arbre. Cependant, dans le groupe, seul Gai avait la puissance à l'impact suffisant pour réussir.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de lui indiquer car déjà Gai venait de s'élancer le poing en arrière et pulvérisa le tronc. Cela ne gêna guère Ryuusaki qui quitta sa position d'un salto arrière. Il allait toucher le sol mais avant que ce ne fut le cas, il planta son épée de façon à pouvoir repartir en l'air. La lame traversa la couche d'humus et vint s'échouer à quelques centimètre de la tête de Kabuto.

Le clone qu'il avait laissé à côté de Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Avant même que Ryuusaki n'ait touché le sol, Gai était reparti à l'attaque, balançant son poing avec une puissance remarquable. Le chef de l'Akatsuki le para avec le plat de sa lame et fut projeté en arrière. Kakashi, s'étant déplacé entre temps, s'apprêtait à le recevoir avec un kunaï bien ajusté mais il ne put s'y résoudre, son adversaire ayant freiné en plantant sa lame dans le sol et venant de reprendre le contrôle de sa trajectoire. Il rengaina son sabre et poursuivit sa course en direction de Kakashi

Kakashi enchaîna quelques signes, terminant par celui du tigre, abaissa son masque et envoya une boule de feu rougeoyante de mille reflets rouge-orangé. Le chef de l'Akatsuki agita son sabre et coupa littéralement la boule en deux morceaux qui vinrent s'échouait à côté de lui.

Kabuto sortit ses deux mains du sol et tenta de toucher les tendons d'achille de son ennemi mais ce dernier avait déjà anticipé le coup et venait de bondir en arrière, tout en pivotant pour éviter la tornade de Gai.

Kakashi enfonçant ses pieds dans le sol pour améliorer son appui (tant de ninja morts suite à une glissade idiote) et partit en avant. Gai tendit son pied et le ninja copieur posa son pied dessus pour accélérer grâce à l'immense puissance à l'impact de son rival. Entre temps, Kabuto se déterra et encercla le chef de l'Akatsuki, ce dernier étant toujours en l'air. Ses mains étaient entouré d'une épaisse couche de chakra bleu-vert. Il venait de sortir ses scalpels.

Pour faire part à cette attaque croisé, Ryuusaki décrocha son fourreau et d'un coup surpuissant, détourna les deux mains tranchantes visant son cou. Il saisit Kabuto par le col et l'expédia sur Kakashi qui percuté en plein élan, se retrouva projeté au sol avec son pire rival.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki se figea alors à côté de l'arbre qui venait d'être abattu.

Kakashi et Kabuto se relevèrent et vinrent se mettre respectivement à gauche et à droite de Gai.

Ryuusaki réengagea son sabre dans son fourreau et le réaccrocha à sa ceinture. Puis, ayant les deux mains de libre, il applaudit.

C'était un son sonore et parfaitement incongru aux oreilles des trois ninja. Personne n'applaudit jamais la prestation de son adversaire.

« Et bien messieurs, je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Vous êtes tous extrêment et vos réputations sont loin d'être usurpé. Et je reste coi devant votre travail d'équipe, de loin le meilleur auquel j'ai assisté depuis bien longtemps. »

_Il est fort,_ pensa Kakashi. _Vraiment très fort. Du niveau d'Itachi, voire plus. Nous l'avons attaqué tous les trois en même et il n'a accusé aucune blessure, ni même n'a semblé surpris par nos combinaisons. Il va falloir qu'on y aille à fond pour espérer avoir la moindre chance._

De la main gauche,il dévoila son sharingan. Etrange sensation était celle le parcourant chaque fois que son bandeau était relevé. Sur une grande partie de son champ de vision, tout semblait ralenti et démultiplié alors que rien ne changeait de l'autre côté. Il était toujours surpris par le fait que son cerveau parvienne à gérer un tel flot d'information contradictoire mais il avait appris lors de son long séjour chez les ANBU que des vertiges le prenait rapidement s'il ne fermait pas l'un des deux yeux. Alors il ferma son oeil droit, sacrifiant une partie de son champ de vision et l'univers ralentit. Il parvenait à deviner les flux de chakra parcourant le corps de Gai et du «binoclard merdeux.»

Cependant, le chef de l'Akatsuki l'intriguait. Son corps était froid et seule sa tête était parcouru par des flux de chakra.

_Son oeil,_ pensa t'il immédiatement. _Il ne lui reste du chakra que pour son oeil. A peine pour le faire fonctionner. Et encore._

Il était très intrigué par cet oeil, fort semblable à un sharingan mais involué.

« Très joli sharingan, le complimenta Ryuusaki. Mon père m'a un jour dit que le Sharingan maudit des Uchiwa agissait de leur propre volonté. Le votre semble toujours en activité, comme s'il ne vous appartenait pas vraiment, et cherchait à vous protéger sans cesse… Par opposition, le mangekyou d'Itachi a été pris dans le sang et ne veut vivre que pour le sang. »

Un long silence suivit ce petit discours comme si chacun réunissait toute son énergie. Ou méditer sur ses paroles

D'un coup, Ryuusaki, main sur sa tsuka, s'élança en direction du groupe. Kakashi sut tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Mis à part pour les mouvements de sa tête, Kakashi était incapable de prédire ses mouvements. Il le vit fondre sur eux sans être capable de faire le moindre geste. Comme s'il ne possédait pas de sharingan, il ne put qu'entrevoir le sabre sortir de son fourreau.

_Merde…_

Gai le poussa violemment et un sabre fendit l'air juste au dessus de sa tête, lui arrachant au passage quelques mèches grises.

Prenant appui sur ses mains, et sortant de sa rêverie impromptu, il se releva. Gai et Kabuto était déjà en train d'en découdre, esquivant de justesse la pointe du sabre. Mais à peine voulurent-ils repartir à l'assaut que déjà Ryuusaki était loin d'eux, rengainant son sabre.

Il souriait, content d'avoir réussi à prendre le célèbre Kakashi au dépourvu.

« Hé Kakashi, lança Gai, sans quitter des yeux son adversaire. C'est quoi son truc spécial à lui ? »

Kakashi secoua la tête dépité.

« Il n'y en a pas.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Kabuto.

- Mon sharingan n'a rien vu. Pas la moindre émission de chakra au niveau de jambe, à peine dans la tête. Il n'a pas une vitesse surhumaine grâce à une technique héréditaire comme le Yondaime, il n'a rien de spécial. Il est juste rapide. Tellement qu'on ne le voit pas lui et son sabre. Même avec mon sharingan.

(Il n'ajouta pas que son sharingan se basait sur les déplacements de chakra dans l'organisme pour prédire ses mouvements. Il ne voulait pas donner d'information à l'adversaire sur le fonctionnement de son oeil. Et encore moins à Gai.)

- Je vois, conclut Gai avec une grimace. »

Un mot comme en mille, Ryuusaki était le pire adversaire que l'on pouvait imaginer. Son talent ne reposait sur rien de vraiment concret. Pas de pouvoir, pas les failles qui vont avec. Juste une vitesse irréel d'une violence absolu.

Rien pour la contrer, si ce n'était l'espoir qu'il ne puisse anticiper pas anticiper les assauts adversaires. Ce qui ne semblait pas le cas comme il l'avait démontré lors de leur premier échange. Pire. Il les dominait et à aucun moment il n'avait été pris au dépourvu.

_Son œil ! _s'exclama Kakashi en son fort intérieur. _La clef de son secret, c'est son œil. Et un entraînement hors du commun. _

« Qu'y a t'il mes très chers ? Vous semblez surpris qu'un modeste humain puisse surpasser des monstres comme vous.

- Des monstres ? répéta Gai surpris.

- Oui, des monstres. Comment peut-on vous qualifier autrement un peuple qui fait monnaie du meurtre ? Vous êtes la pire plaie qu'est connu l'humanité et la seule chose que vous méritez serait que l'on vous extermine les uns après les autres. Le Monde s'en porterait bien mieux. »

Gai ne répondit pas, sachant que par bien des aspects, Ryuusaki avait raison. Oui, ils étaient une nation faisant commerce du meurtre et lui-même avait déjà tué des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour l'argent que cela rapporterait à Konoha. Il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion quant à sa vie, ni même quant à son avenir. Il avait vécu une vie violente et mourrait de façon violente. Pas un seul ninja de sa connaissance n'avait péri de vieillesse dans son lit avec l'estime des siens. Même le Sandaime avait fini sa vie dans un combat à mort.

De même, aucun ninja n'espérait passer l'au-delà au paradis ou un concept approchant. Ils avaient bien trop tué et n'appréciait que trop la saveur du combat pour se satisfaire d'une éternité mollassonne.

Tout cela, il le savait déjà et s'en accommodait parfaitement. Ce qui l'intriguait par contre, c'était le pourquoi de ce ressentiment ?

L'ordre des ninja était vieux de plus d'un siècle et le monde avait fini par s'en accommoder. Les guildes d'assassin existaient depuis des milliers d'années et existeraient pendant encore des milliers d'années. Il n'était pas vraiment philosophe mais il savait que tant que l'Homme jalouserait l'Homme alors ils auront un emploi.

Les réflexions de Ryuusaki paraissaient un peu trop simpliste pour être une vraie source de motivation.

_Il a l'air porté sur la parlote. Tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ça peut donner un avantage non négligeable. _

« Des ninja ont massacré ta famille ? C'est pour ça que tu veux te venger ? »

Le sourire de Ryuusaki s'agrandit :

« Vous vous trompez messire Gai. La vengeance n'est pas mon credo. Mon père est mort de vieillesse dans son lit et la seule vengeance que j'aurai pu exécuter au nom de ma famille a déjà été accompli par un autre. Mes objectifs ne sont pas égoïste, loin de là. Je pense réellement que votre ordre devrait disparaître et je mettrai tout en oeuvre pour accomplir cet oeuvre, dusse-je m'associer avec le pire des démons. Les ninja n'auraient jamais du exister. Là où vous passez, vous n'apportez que peine et douleur. Une organisation vivant au grand jour comme le vôtre doit disparaître, j'en suis intiment persuadé. Vous n'avez pas votre place dans l'histoire ! »

Gai aurait voulu gagner du temps pour continuer la conversation, et pourquoi pas, découvrir un point faible ou un autre mais déjà Ryuusaki venait de partir à l'assaut, le sabre dans son fourreau, pouvant alors user du ïaïdo, technique profitant de l'accélération du sabre dans le fourreau pour augmenter la vitesse du katana, ce qui, combinait à sa vitesse de déplacement, lui offrait une puissance de destruction hors norme.

Gai le voyait fondre sur lui, notant au passage qu'il avait encore accéléré, et comprit que ses chances de survie étaient des plus réduites. Ses années d'entraînement n'avaient à ce moment là aucune utilité et il se sentit aussi utile qu'un nouveau né encore relié à son cordon ombilicale. Il entr'aperçut la lame sortir de son fourreau et sut que sa vie allait se finir dans quelques secondes.

Pourtant, et à sa grande surprise, quelqu'un s'interposa entre lui et la lame. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être Kakashi. Il était derrière lui et il n'aurait pas pu avoir le temps de s'interposer. Surtout, il ne voulait pas que ce soit Kakashi qui s'interpose. Pas alors que pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il l'avait vu sourire pour de vrai. Ce n'était pas l'un de ses sourires conciliant qu'il lâchait de temps à autres pour qu'on lui foute la paix. De même, lorsqu'avant de partir, il lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, Kakashi avait répondu par un "oui" franc. Pas un oui peu convaincant mais non négociable.

_Si ce n'est pas Kakashi, alors c'est forcément…_

C'était bel et bien Kabuto qui s'était jeté entre le sabre et lui. Il y eut une gerbe de sang ocre barbouillant Gai et Ryuusaki.

**-¤ 5 ¤- **

Pendant quelques secondes, des deux côtés, il y eut une espèce de flottement, comme si les deux parties en présence ne savaient pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kabuto sacrifiant sa vie pour un autre était quelque chose de trop anormal et incondru pour qu'on puisse l'accepter en quelques secondes.

Puis, surprenant tout le monde, le corps de Kabuto, au lieu de s'effondrer, saisit le sabre de Ryuusaki, l'écarta et abattit son poing doré sur l'épaule gauche de son adversaire.

Le bras de ce dernier tomba le long de son corps, complètement inutile.

Kabuto sourit, le regard de Ryuusaki se fit acéré :

« Ce fichu pouvoir de régénération, cracha t'il les dents serrés

- Exact mon che. Au tour de votre coeur. »

Il s'apprêtait à apposer sa main au niveau du coeur pour perforer l'aorte ou le myocarde selon sa précision. Mais à sa grande surprise, Ryuusaki lâcha son sabre, qui tomba sur le sol sans faire le moindre bruit.

Une lueur de compréhension illumina le regard de Kabuto sous ses lunettes rondes mais déjà son adversaire venait de mettre sa main à la ceinture, saisissant quelque chose de transparent.

Le sabre ayant tué Neji sortit de la ceinture à une vitesse effrayante et trancha net le cou de Kabuto. Malgré tous ses pouvoirs de régénération, celui-ci ne put faire face à cette attaque.

Son corps tomba sur le sol et sa tête partit rouler au pied de Kakashi. Ce dernier réprima une puissante envie de donner un coup de pied dedans. Pour lui, la seul chose à regretter était l'échec de son attaque, ingénieuse au demeurant. Il l'ignora et reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Il aurait tout le temps de s'occuper des morts plus tard et pour l'instant, sa seule préoccupation était de ne pas finir comme lui.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir à ressortir ce sabre aujourd'hui. J'avoue que vous me surprenez de plus en plus.»

Ryuusaki observa quelques secondes sa lame, savourant les reflets la parcourant ainsi que le sang qui dessinait lentement les contours de son arme.

« A propos de cet arme, saviez-vous, messire Gai, que c'est elle qui a transpercé votre jeune élève. »

Il y eut un silence. Dire qu'il était oppressant serait à mille lieux de la vérité. Le poing de Gai tremblait d'une fureur contenu. D'aucun n'aurait voulu croiser le regard du ninja à la coupe au bol à cet instant.

Kakashi concéda un oeil inquiet à son éternel rival. Il savait que Gai avait plus ou moins feint l'indifférence lorsque Tsunade lui avait annoncé que Neji était mort et que Tenten était dans un état critique. Les mots étaient tombés alors qu'il venait prendre leur ordre de mission.

Kakashi avait alors soigneusement observé Gai, guettant la moindre faille le rendant inapte à partir en mission. Il n'avait rien trouvé, si ce n'était une propension à prendre le plus d'information sur la mission, à se concentrer sur des détails parfaitement inutiles. Il avait été encore plus bavard qu'à l'accoutumé.

Il connaissait ses façons de détourner les yeux, de se focaliser sur autre chose le temps d'une mission pour pouvoir pleurer les morts plus tard. Avant d'être humain, ils étaient ninja.

Kakashi ne s'était donc pas inquiété de l'efficacité de Gai au cours de la mission mais il n'avait pas non plus prévu de tomber sur l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki, et encore moins sur celui responsable de la mort de Neji.

_Calme-toi, _se convaint-il/i avant d'être l'homme le plus démonstratif que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, c'est un ninja. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser déborder par ses émotions. /i

Quoique, à la réflexion, il était du genre à se laisser déborder par ses sentiments. Le ninja copieur concéda son premier regard inquiet à son rival. Le premier depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Il cherchait à se convaincre que jamais ô grand jamais Gai ne partirait bille en tête face à un adversaire aussi puissant. Pourtant, il savait qui c'était lui à la place de Gai, et que c'était un de /i ses/i gosses à la place de Neji, malgré tout le sang froid dont il était capable, il aurait déjà armé un chidori et serait en train de foncer sur son dernier objectif.

Il admirait Gai pour le simple fait qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti à l'assaut.

« Hé Kakashi ? lança Gai d'une voix étrangement étranglé. (Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour s'assurer qu'il avait toute son attention.) Plan 8PC. »

L'oeil gris de Kakashi traduit une certaine incompréhension. Il ignorait ce code mais n'eut aucune difficulté à l'interpréter.

_8P. Huit portes. C. Chidori. Tu vas aller jusque là Gai ? _

Il ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader, par peur de dévoiler leur plan et sachant cela parfaitement inutile. Il ne chercha pas à le convaincre de n'aller que jusqu'à la septième porte, le persuadant que ça suffirait. L'écart de puissance entre la septième et la huitième porte était d'un facteur dix. N'ouvrir que la septième divisait donc par dix leur chance de victoire. Mettre sa vie en paiement payait.

Toujours plus.

Il n'allait pas non plus lui dire que la vengeance ne rimait à rien, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas ça qui animait son ami.

Si Gai s'était décidé à ouvrir les huit portes, c'était parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que lui, Hatake Kakashi, puisse survivre. C'était l'unique solution à laquelle Gai était arrivée pour être le parrain posthume de son futur enfant.

Kakashi cligna des paupières avec une lenteur inhabituelle.

A cet instant il n'avait qu'une peur. Que son sharingan ne laisse couler une larme de sang.

**-¤ 6 ¤- **

Ryuusaki eut un flash, l'un de ceux qu'il avait continuellement tout au long de la journée. Contrairement à ses ancêtres, capable de voir le futur dans son ensemble, son sang s'était trop affaibli pour qu'il soit capable de ce tour de force. Néanmoins, ces petits instants ramenés du futur lui permettait de savoir quoi faire dans la plupart des combats, son talent faisant le reste.

Pourtant, ce flash le terrorisa. Il vit sa propre mort. Rien d'autre. Pas la façon dont elle arriverait, ni ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'éviter. Juste le résultat. Lui, mort, par terre.

Un peur terrible le saisit aux tripes. Il arma son sabre tout en sachant pas s'il était capable de modifier ce futur là.

**-¤ 7 ¤- **

L'ouverture des huit portes ne prit que quelques secondes, bien loin des deux minutes autrefois nécessaire à Lee pour ouvrir cinq portes. Gai était initié à l'ouverture des verrous depuis très longtemps et avait l'habitude de s'en servir.

Le poing de Kakashi se contracta imperceptiblement lorsqu'il ressentit la huitième porte s'ouvrir. Il savait qu'à cet instant, tout était fini. Ce salopard de Gai allait l'emporter avec cinquante six victoires et cinquante cinq défaites, laissant Kakashi sans moyen d'égaliser. Il allait laisser à son oeuvre un sentiment d'inachevé qui poursuivrait le survivant à jamais.

« Reviens sur Terre Kakashi, lui lança Gai d'une voix toujours aussi joyeuse. »

Kakashi secoua la tête et enchaîna ses signes qu'il avait composé il y a une éternité.

Buffle, lièvre, singe.

Chaque fois que sa main faisait un signe, ses doigts trouvaient les différents points d'acuponctures parcourant ses mains et facilitant le malaxage du chakra.

Soudain, une explosion bleuté éclaira la paume de sa main gauche. Son chidori était prêt.

Ensemble, ils foncèrent sur Ryuusaki.

**-¤ 8 ¤- **

Gai était en tête, surboosté par l'ouverture de ses huit portes. Ryuusaki, ne laissant pas l'initiative à ses adversaires, partit aussi en avant. Lorsque Gai lui parut assez près, il lança une attaque simple. Juste une pointe, un tsuki, ayant pour but de percer son adversaire de part en part. Après que Gai eut esquivé cette attaque, il aurait enchaîné avec une coupe verticale, sachant que le ninja à la coupe au bol privilégierait le combat aérien.

Le champs de vision de Gai s'était rétréci à un point qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. La vitesse que lui conférait l'ouverture des huit portes étaient sans commune mesure avec tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il eut alors en grande estime son adversaire, ayant eu la vision du monde dans lequel ce dernier devait vivre à chaque combat, à chaque assaut qu'il lançait.

Gai aperçut la lame lui fonçant dessus. Il faillit sauter pour l'éviter, par pure réflexe, mais au lieu de ça s'y enfonça au plus profond, le catapultant lui et le chef de l'Akatsuki sur un gigantesque chêne.

Une nuage de poussière gigantesque se souleva, les enveloppant comme une couverture de plume.

**-¤ 9 ¤- **

Kakashi s'était souvent imaginé en train de transpercer Gai avec un chidori, visant la plupart du temps une partie de son anatomie que ce dernier adorait dévoiler aux yeux de tous après une soirée bien arrosée.

Quand la main de Kakashi sentit la chair de son éternel rival, il se haït.

Lorsque ses côtes ne furent plus que des allumettes, il le détesta.

Lorsqu'il le transperça de part en part, pour atteindre son adversaire, la douleur qu'il avait ressentit à la mort d'Obito refit surface et il eut envie de mourir une nouvelle fois, sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas le droit. Pas avec deux personnes s'étant sacrifiés pour qu'ils survive le laissant plus mort que vivant à chaque fois.

Il avait espéré ressentir du plaisir, une espèce de vengeance nécessaire alors que sa main venait d'échouer dans le corps de Ryuusaki. Pourtant, ce fut le néant.

Peut-être la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Et encore.

Juste un impression de vacuité dont il pensait ne jamais se relever.

La poussière s'évanouit et la couverture se releva.

Deux personne au sol, une seule debout. Toujours la même aurait ironisé Kakashi.

Juste le silence en guise orchestre.

**-¤ 10 ¤-**

Kakashi pensait que la vue du corps de Gai soubresautant dans une ultime tentative de survie le choquerait, voire lui soulèverait l'estomac à un point qu'il serait obligé de retirer son masque. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien.

De même, lorsqu'il fut persuadé qu'au final, l'ouverture des huit portes n'étaient pas entièrement nécessaire, que sept portes auraient suffi pour obtenir le même résultat, il ne ressentit toujours rien.

Il savait que avec ou sans son consentement, Gai aurait ouvert les huit portes, ne serait-ce que pour Kakashi n'est pas l'impression de le tuer parce que tout était déjà joué avant que son chidori ne le transperce.

Kakashi ne ressentait absolument rien d'un point de vue émotionnel. Il se savait un attardé affectif mais là, il s'agissait plus d'une paralysie que d'une inaptitude. Il avait l'impression que son coeur venait d'être plongé dans un bloc de glace.

D'une main tremblante et avec une difficulté extrême, devant s'y reprendre à deux fois, il abaissa son bandeau pour recouvrir son sharingan, épongeant au passage le sang s'en écoulant, tel une larme pourpre.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Gai.

Il s'accroupit et ferma les yeux de son éternel rival avant de marmonner une prière bouddhiste. Celle là même qu'il récitait pour Obito. Il finit par porter son attention sur l'instigateur de tout ça, le fameux chef de l'Akatsuki.

A sa grande surprise, il remarqua qu'il était encore vie. Sur le point de mourir, il n'y avait que Naruto pour se remettre d'un chidori plombant la poitrine, mais toujours vivant. Ce dernier fixait Kakashi d'une lueur haineuse. Il murmura, d'une voix pâteuse de laquelle avait disparu tout son arrogance. Tout son charisme aussi. Il était ce dont il avait l'air. Un être humain sur le point de mourir :

« Peux… pas mourir… Bordel… Non… »

Kakashi le considéra, vaguement peiné par la façon pitoyable dont il allait mourir. Puis il repensa aux côtes de Gais se brisant alors qu'il les éraflaient et cette pitié s'évanouit aussitôt.

« Vous rendez vous… compte… ce que vous faîte… Rebeller face…votre seigneur… — une vague de sang reflua de sa gorge et il se pencha quelques secondes sur le côté — … vous… les premiers… les autres vont forcément suivre… les villages vont prendre leur indépendance… dispenser des devoir au seigneur… faire encore plus de mort… bordel peux pas mourir tout de suite… peux pas vous laisser massacrer autant de gens comme ça… êtes une plaie… merde doit pas mourir… avec guerre…deviez juste vous entretuez pour disparaître… pas vous renforcer…merde…Juubi aider moi… pas mourir…»

Il continua de parler jusqu'à ce que son flot de parole soit réduit à un mince filet inaudible.

Puis il mourut. Abandonnant Kakashi à trois cadavres. Un terrible grondement emplit la foret et le ciel pleura.

**-¤ 11 ¤- **

Sasuke n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Sasuke avait envie de se battre.

Sasuke ne voulait pas devenir la marionnette de son frère en accédant à sa requête.

Sasuke voulait tuer son frère coûte que coûte, peu importe les sacrifices.

Deux Sasuke de deux époques différentes s'affrontaient pour le contrôle d'une volonté.

L'un pensait l'autre disparu depuis longtemps, au moment même où il s'était décidé à porter Sakura sur son dos, renonçant alors à l'enseignement du Sannin. Pourtant, et comme le prouvait ses échanges avec son frère, c'était loin d'être aussi facile.

On ne peut se débarrasser d'un obsession qui vous a maintenu en vie. La faire disparaître aussi facilement est irrationnel, inconcevable. Comme un virus pris en flagrant délit, elle se terre, se camoufle, attendant son heure.

Mais si son obsession était si mauvaise, pourquoi se sentait il si bien, croisant le fer avec son pire ennemi ? D'où venait ce sentiment d'accomplissement de soi, ce sentiment d'être enfin à sa place ?

_L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. _

Pris par la force des choses, sachant que combattre en y mettant que la moitié de son coeur ne menait à rien, les deux Sasuke n'eurent d'autre choix de fusionner. De coopérer l'espace d'un duel.

Avant que ne commence le combat, Itachi avait retiré sa cape, dévoilant un T-shirt noir uni et un collier sertie de trois morceau d'ambre, cadeau de Shishui pour sa nomination dans les ANBU, le seul qu'il est gardé. En bas, il portait en pantalon en tissu tirant vers le vert. Il arborait une musculature fluette, presque féminine, loin du squelette massif habituellement présente chez les autres ninja.

Evidemment, à aucun endroit n'était visible un éventail. Sasuke se surprit à ne pas le porter aussi. Il était sorti de son domaine à la va-vite et avait enfilé le premier vêtement lui passant sous la main, le hasard ayant fait que c'était un vêtement neuf qu'il n'avait pas encore amené chez les couturiers.

_Pendant des années, je n'ai fait qu'invoquer le nom des Uchiwa en vain et le seul jour où cela était vraiment important, je ne l'ai pas. _

Itachi passa sa main dans les cheveux, attrapa l'élastique retenant sa queue de cheval et le défit. A ce moment là, la pluie commença à tomber, les recouvrant tous les deux d'un voile liquide.

Juste derrière eux, il y eut une gigantesque explosion de chakra. Elle fut telle qu'Itachi manqua de se retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ce chakra inquiéta Sasuke au plus haut point parce qu'il vibrait sur la même "fréquence" que celui des démons.

_Bon dieu, pas Naruto ! _

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que le combat n'avait même pas commencé. Puis du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua que la source de ce chakra était différente, moins démoniaque que celle de Naruto.

Il fut d'autant plus rassuré que le démon n'était pas un renard gigantesque avec neuf queues. Au lieu de ça, il s'agissait d'un loup blanc avec cinq queues, sans doute à long terme aussi problématique qu'un Kyubi au mieux de sa forme mais au moins Naruto n'avait pas perdu le contrôle. Sur sa tête tronait le fameux Juubi, entr'aperçu lors de sa dernière rencontre avec son frère.

Lorsque le démon commença à bouger, le sol fut pris d'un léger tremblement qui alla en diminuant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le nord. Là bas, il vit Gobi lever sa patte pour l'abattre violemment.

Sasuke se força à reporter son attention sur son aîné. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour l'Idiot. Il arriverait bien à se démerder tout seul.

Itachi souriait. Pas de celui froid et moqueur affiché pendant des années mais celui de sa prime jeunesse, lorsqu'il vivait encore avec son clan. Ce retour en arrière souffla Sasuke qui lui aussi fit un bond en arrière de plus année, lors de leur dernier échange véritablement fraternel, juste avant qu'Itachi ne lui dévoile son mangekyou.

« Stupide petit frère, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes _amis_. »

il avait prononcé ses mots avec un dégoût prononcé. Son petit frère n'avait pas à s'encombrer d'ami. Il n'existait que pour lui, pour mettre fin à une existence d'ennui dans un monde monochrome. L'Akatsuki ne lui avait servi que dans ce but, dans celui de faire de son frère un ninja capable, un ninja qu'il pourrait affronter en ayant l'impression de vibrer.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Viens donc m'affronter, viens donc illuminer mon existence. Fais moi vivre ! »

Le début du combat était une danse, une mise en pratique de toutes les bases acquises dans leur petite enfance, de préférence avec leur père, plus souvent avec leur mère. On aurait dit une succession de kata, Aidé tous deux par leur pupilles de puissance équivalente, ils arrivaient à anticiper les coups de leur adversaire et à répliquer en conséquence alors que l'autre en faisait de même.

Ce n'était pas un vrai combat, plutôt un échauffement, dépourvu de coup mortel, chacun cherchant à dévoiler ses capacités brutes, sans la réflexion ni la stratégie. Juste des réflexes, des tactiques développées par des années d'entraînement.

Pourtant même là où ils auraient dû être d'un niveau équivalent, Itachi surpassait son frère. Mieux, il le dominait à un tel point que c'était presque injuste. Si Sasuke parvenait à lire le jeu de son frère avec deux coup d'avance, Itachi en lisait trois. Si Sasuke en lisait trois, Itachi en lisait quatre.

Cette différence devait s'expliquer par une différence d'expérience mais aussi, une différence de talent. Sasuke avait toujours été doué, bien plus qu'une grande partie des Uchiwa et ce don de naissance suffisait à en faire un ninja d'exception. Pourtant, Itachi était encore plus doué. Un visage illisible, une sobriété dans son taïjutsu jamais égalé. Il ne faisait jamais de mouvement inutile, n'offrant aucune faille.

Sasuke, quant à lui, n'avait reçu qu'un entraînement assez lacunaire. Son père n'avait jamais été là pour lui dire de fermer davantage sa garde ou de balancer son poids sur sa jambe avant pour augmenter sa puissance à l'impact. Les différences étaient minimes mais suffisaient pour creuser un trou à l'allure morbide.

Même pris par l'échange, son frère trouvait le moyen de le narguer :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, stupide petit frère ? Tu m'ennuies ! »

Du plat de la main, il lui assena un violent coup au niveau du plexus solaire et l'envoya valdinguer sur le sol. Sasuke se cogna la tête sur le sol heureusement ramolli par la pluie. Avant même qu'il n'est le temps de se relever, son frère était sur lui et d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, il le poussa plus loin dans une flaque de boue avant de lui caler la tête dedans du talon. Il le laissa patauger ainsi quelques secondes avant de retirer son pied.

Il recula de quelques et regarda son frère se relever, le visage couvert de boue. Itachi soupira.

« Ton oeil est sans aucun doute plus efficace que le mien mais tu ne sais pas encore t'en servir. D'ailleurs, pour le moment, il ne fait que t'handicaper. Tu te retrouves avec un surplus d'information que tu ne sais pas gérer mais voulant en profiter, tu fais des erreurs et tu m'offres des ouvertures desquelles je profite. Si je n'avais pas eu l'intention de te laisser en vie, tu serais déjà mort. »

Sasuke lui décocha son regard le plus noir.

« Ferme-là ! aboya t'il

- Stupide petit frère, tu es tout sauf en état de me donner des ordres. Tu ne peux pas me battre en ne te basant que sur ta technique. Tu as moins d'expérience et moins de talent que moi, alors il te faut que quelque chose pour compenser. Je t'ai déjà donné cette chose il y'a des années, pourtant, tu t'obstines à ne pas t'en servir. »

Itachi fixa son frère avec une lueur maligne.

D'un geste rapide, Sasuke lança un shuriken avec une violence et une précision inouï qu'Itachi n'évita qu'in extremis, se faisant entailler la joue. Un mince filet de sang coula le long de sa pommette avant de venir s'échouer sur son menton. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

« Voilà ce que j'attendais. Laisse toi envahir par ta haine au lieu de la museler. Elle t'apportera la puissance suffisante pour m'égaler. »

Et ils repartirent à l'assaut.

La colère donnait à Sasuke une force qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un sentiment de puissance l'envahissait à chacune de ses actions. Lorsqu'il donnait un coup de pied dans l'avant-bras de son frère, il ressentait une mince vibration, un mince retour qu'il l'emplissait de joie à chaque fois.

Il était plus rapide, plus précis, plus fort. Alors qu'il lançait un Katon d'une taille gigantesque, il entr'aperçut le regard de son frère. Ce n'était pas plus ce regard froid et désintéressé. Au contraire, il était d'une expressivité n'ayant rien à envier à Naruto et dégageait un sentiment propre à de nombreux : le mélange d'une jouissance extatique et d'une folie furieuse.

« Voilà, c'est ça que je veux ! Fais moi vivre ! Fais moi ressentir pleinement mon existence.»

Itachi contra la boule de feu avec un Suiton fort bien exécuté et prit appui sur l'eau qu'il venait de faire apparaître pour partir à l'assaut de son jeune frère. Là, et alors qu'il pensait l'avoir frappé, il eut la désagréable surprise de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une pierre. Il leva les yeux au ciel et eut la désagréable surprise de voir son jeune frère lui tombait dessus, la pointe du kunaï orienté vers le bas.

L'aîné des Uchiwa n'eut d'autre choix que d'intercepter la lame avec son avant bras. Avant que Sasuke n'ait le temps d'enchaîner avec un autre coup, il lui assena un coup de poing dans le visage.

Sasuke, bien que propulsé en arrière, réussit à envoyer un shuriken, entaillant le front de son frère juste au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Dilué par la pluie, son sang n'eut aucune difficulté à emplir son oeil gauche, le privant d'une partie de son champ de vision.

Il comprit alors qu'il était en difficulté.Une vague de chaleur froide remonta le long de son échine et, pour une raison inconnue, il se sentit vivre.

Etrange paradoxe qu'est celui de se sentir vivant à proximité de la mort.

Un étrange sentiment dans le creux de son estomac, il repartit affronter son frère en train de se relever, avec un drôle de sourire extatique. Son oeil encore utilisable prit une étrange teinte violacé, et sans faire le moindre signe, il sentit une boule de feu monté dans ses poumons.

Il cracha des flammes, non pas d'un rouge-orangée agréable pour l'oeil, mais d'un noir maudit, absorbant tout espoir.

Sasuke, encore un genou dans la Terre, encore le souffle court par le coup dans le plexus, vit les flammes noires venir dans sa direction. Grâce à ses pupilles, il eut tout le temps de comprendre que compte tenu de la taille des flammes et de sa vitesse d'exécution, il n'aurait pas le temps ni de les esquiver, ni de sortir un jutsu pour les contrer.

Il eut tout le temps de détailler les flammes, avides de destruction et de sang, sans doute une conséquence des conditions d'obtentions du mangekyou. Il sut sans la moindre difficulté que ces flammes ne s'éteindraient pas d'avoir entièrement consumé ce qu'elle toucherait. Lui en l'occurrence. Il resta là, à attendre que la mort ne vienne le chercher, à l'instar d'un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

Quelques secondes avant que la terreur de l'Amaterasu ne l'atteigne, ses yeux le lancinèrent d'une douleur atroce. Sans qu'il n'exerce la moindre volonté, ses poumons s'emplirent de chakra et par un réflexe étayé par des années à pratiquer les katon, il l'expulsa.

Une immense bourrasque se leva, tranchant net les flammes, qui bien qu'attisé par ce vent, les deux boules noires vinrent s'écraser à la droite et à la gauche de Sasuke, levant deux colonne d'une fumée épaisse.

Le fait que son attaque ait échoué, loin de l'énerver, accentua le plaisir d'Itachi. Que dire lorsque les pouvoirs de son frère s'éveillaient en plein combat. Pour répliquer à son Amaterasu, il avait utilisé un jutsu de vent, que l'on pourrait comparer au pouvoir de Susanoo, frère de la déesse Amaterasu.

_Magnifique ! Même les Dieux subliment notre combat ! _

« Même sur le point de mourir, tu trouves un moyen de t'en sortir ! Je suis content de mon éducation. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, le souffle court. Même si son sharingan avait agi de sa propre volonté, il n'avait pas hésité à pomper sur ses réserves de chakra d'une façon scandaleuse. De plus, ses nouveaux yeux étaient bien plus gourmand que ses pupilles habituelles.

En un mot, il était presque à sec.

Sa haine était toujours là, peut-être un peu embrumée par la fatigue, mais toujours présente, prête à répondre à son appel. À côté de ça, son cou le faisant horriblement souffrir et même sans pouvoir s'en assurer, il savait que sa marque devait être rouge vif, enserré dans un sceau sur le point d'exploser.

_C'est pas le bon moment pour me faire une crise de conscience. _

Il savait que dans le pire des cas, il avait le sceau du paradis en réserve de chakra et il fut tenté de s'en servir. Il n'était qu'à ça de battre son frère, encore un petit peu et il réussirait à lui faire poser le genou à terre. Il n'avait besoin que de quelques minutes et d'encore un peu de chakra pour accomplir sa vengeance. Il n'allait quand même échouer à cause d'un manque de chakra.

_Pas si près de mon but ! De mon objectif ! _

Au loin, Itachi ne continuait pas moins de se moquer de l'indécision de son frère.

« Pourquoi tu ne te serres pas de ta marque ? Tu en as besoin pour venir me battre. Qu'est-ce qui te fais hésiter ? La peur de perdre peut-être ? »

Oui, pourquoi est ce qu'il hésitait ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se servait de la marque et si elle pouvait lui permettre d'atteindre Itachi, il n'y avait plus à poser le pour et le contre.

Alors pourquoi avait-il le sentiment d'avoir perdu quelque chose en cours de route, quelque chose d'inhabituellement important et que s'il s'abandonnait à la Marque, alors il aurait abandonné cette chose en route.

Pas perdue, abandonnée. Deux mot d'une signification proche mais présentant une nuance énorme : la notion de volonté.

Qu'était il venu faire avant de croiser son frère ? Tuer son frère avait il fait parti de ses objectifs lorsqu'il était parti du village, semant les ANBU du revers de la main ? Pourquoi était il allé quémander Orochimaru ?

_T'as pas l'impression de t'être perdu en cours de route_, murmura une voix riche en intonation, fort semblable à celle de Naruto.

Il se rendit compte que, aveuglé par cette haine, il avait oublié son objectif principal. Retrouver l'Idiot. Retrouver la plus grande catastrophe ambulante étant apparu au village.

Itachi avait sans-doute raison pour tout ce qui touchait à la notion d'alter-égo. Mais là où Itachi se trompait, c'était que Sasuke n'était pas le sien. Si le cadet des Uchiwa devait en avoir un, ce serait le ninja le plus imprévisible de sa génération.

Un drôle de sourire éclaira son visage et si son souffle n'avait pas été si court, alors il serait parti d'un grand éclat de rire.

Il se releva et ignorant la douleur lui tordant les poumons, et repartit à l'affrontement. La haine en moins, sans doute.

Sasuke savait qu'il ne lui restait assez de chakra que pour faire un jutsu important ou alors plusieurs petits. Néanmoins, même si de petits jutsu pouvaient servir de diversion, il doutait de leur capacité létale, surtout face à un adversaire aussi doué qu'Itachi.

Il ne lui restait alors qu'à utiliser son jutsu le plus efficace pour le meurtre, le premier qu'il avait connu.

« Chidori, murmura t'il. »

Dans sa main gauche apparut une boule d'électricité jaune, bruyante comme les oiseaux dans les arbres avant la migration. Elle était de forme encore plus irrégulière qu'à l'habitude, sans doute excité par l'humidité ambiante. Par moment, alors qu'une goutte d'eau trop chargée en minéraux passée à proximité, une excroissance gigantesque se formait, éraflant les longues mèches noirs chargé d'eau.

Il accéléra la longueur de ses foulées et la distance entre Itachi et lui se réduisit bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Ou peut-être pas finalement.

Il tendit le bras en avant, comme pour réduire encore plus vite la distance les séparant.

Au moment où la connexion aurait dû se faire, sa main gauche ne sentit rien. Malgré sa course à pleine vitesse, Itachi n'avait eu aucune difficulté à éviter son chidori. Juste son chidori. Pas le kunaï qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

Son frère était tellement arrogant que Sasuke savait déjà qu'Itachi n'allait esquiver son attaque que d'un pas sur le côté. Comme pendant leur rencontre à l'hôtel. Il avait également anticipé le fait qu'Itachi parte sur la droite étant donné qu'il faisait son chidori de la main gauche. Son frère était prétentieux mais pas fou au point d'esquiver du côté d'où provenait l'attaque. Enfin, lorsqu'il avait assimilé le chidori pendant son entraînement avec Kakashi, il s'était rendu compte que l'énergie dégagée par le Raikiri masquait une partie de son champ de vision, ce dernier s'apparentant à un phare.

Sa lame n'avait pas touché le coeur, il le savait parfaitement. Son kunaï n'était pas entré avec assez de puissance. Mais il était sûr d'avoir touché l'aorte, par conséquent scellant le destin de son frère.

Itachi marmonna un merde très peu uchiwesque avant que du sang ne sorte de sa bouche. Il sentit ses forces se lacher et n'eut d'autre choix que de s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Une rivière pourpre barbouilla son T-shirt noir. Il la regarda sans trop y croire. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Non pas qu'il n'eût pas prévu de mourir. Une fois Sasuke mort, il était prévu qu'il meurt aussi. C'était le point d'orgue d'un plan vieux d'une dizaine d'années.

« …pas censé se finir comme ça… chuchota t'il d'une voix pâteuse»

Sasuke répondit de sa voix la plus neutre possible :

« Non. »

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. L'aveuglement d'un père pour son clan n'aurait pas dû conduire à la folie d'un de ses fils. La folie d'un frère n'aurait pas dû conduire à la destruction d'un clan. Cette destruction n'aurait pas dû mener à sa haine. L'optimisme de Kakashi quant à sa capacité à la gérer n'aurait pas dû le mener chez Orochimaru. La tête d'Itachi vint s'appuyer sur son épaule. Sasuke sentit le sang s'infiltrer à travers son tissu pour venir se déposer sur son épaule déjà humide. Puis le reste du corps d'Itachi suivit et s'effondra par terre, sans le moindre bruit.

Sasuke fixa le corps sans vie de son frère. Il aimerait dire que cela le réjouissait mais au lieu de ça, il se sentit vidé de toute sa substance. Il resta sous la pluie une longue minute, les yeux perdus dans le vague, son corps s'engourdissant alors sous l'effet du froid.

Un éclair déchira le ciel.

Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie, se coller à un arbre, ramener ses jambes sur sa poitrine et fermer les yeux. Et oublier.

Il faillit s'accorder son plaisir mais se retînt. S'il s'arrêtait, il serait incapable de repartir. Et même si dans son état, il n'était pas d'une grande aide, il ne pouvait attendre et regarder comment les choses aller se dérouler.

Il y avait là une logique implacable, prenant ses sources dans le massacre d'un autre clan il y a un siècle. Lorsque Sasuke regardait en arrière, il voyait en pointillé sa vie, sa destinée. Il se refusait de croire qu'elle était prédestinée. Pourtant, il aurait préféré.

Accuser des instances supérieures étaient tellement plus facile, tellement plus reposant. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

La tête d'Itachi vint s'appuyer sur son épaule. Sasuke sentit le sang s'infiltrer à travers son tissu pour venir se déposer sur son épaule déjà humide. Puis le reste du corps d'Itachi suivit et s'effondra par terre, sans le moindre bruit.

Sasuke fixa le corps sans vie de son frère. Il aimerait dire que cela le réjouissait mais au lieu de ça, il se sentit vidé de toute sa substance. Il resta sous la pluie une longue minute, les yeux perdus dans le vague, son corps s'engourdissant alors sous l'effet du froid.

Un éclair déchira le ciel.

Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie, se coller à un arbre, ramener ses jambes sur sa poitrine et fermer les yeux. Et oublier.

Il faillit s'accorder son plaisir mais se retînt. S'il s'arrêtait, il serait incapable de repartir. Et même si dans son état, il n'était pas d'une grande aide, il ne pouvait attendre et regarder comment les choses aller se dérouler.

Certains d'entre vous reconnaîtrons le copier collé de Tomber. Je vous pris de m'excuser pour cette redite mais elle était primordiale pour la compréhension de ma vision du Sharingan.

/me part très loin pour ne pas faire tuer par Arakasi (pour diverses raisons.)


	37. Fatigue

**-¤ 1 ¤-**

Naruto avait visité le camp de prisonnier de Suna. Évidemment, ce n'était pas une envie soudaine d'aller faire du tourisme qui l'y avait traîné. Il y était allé sur ordre pour une ‶extraction″ commanditée par Juubi.

Il devait récupérer Temari, tout simplement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le devait.

Le bâtiment _accueillant_ les prisonniers étaient situé un peu à la périphérie du camps installé par Suna, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Konoha. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une vieille bâtisse en pierre abandonnée que personne n'avait songé à détruire.

Elle était grande, voire gigantesque et Naruto demanda ce qui était à l'origine de la défection d'un domaine aussi beau et pourquoi aucun civil n'avait songé à la récupérer.

Malgré l'abandon, elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique, la végétation chaotique lui conférant un petit aspect sauvage pas désagréable. Le toit d'ardoise était toujours intact, un miracle en quelque sorte.

Le bâtiment n'était pas très protégé. En effet, Suna n'avait aucun prisonnier étranger à son actif et les seules personnes présentes étaient des prisonniers politiques, victimes de la purge lancée par Kiogi Mirua. Par conséquent, il ne risquait pas de subir une attaque extérieure pour tenter une extraction.

Cela rendit la tache de Naruto nettement plus aisé. Les gardes étaient pour la plupart des chuunin, incompétents en plus et Naruto n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler à l'intérieur, assommant les gardes, n'en tuant aucun, comme il l'avait stipulé dans son pacte, et les remplaçant par des clones de son cru.

L'intérieur de la bâtisse était immonde comparé à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière mais cela n'empêchait pas de pressentir la répugnance du décor.

Le sol était couvert d'une couche épaisse de poussière, les toiles d'araignées avaient remplacé les papiers peints, les rats avaient pris la place (et le gabarit) des chiens. Leurs déjections s'accumulaient dans tous les coins et il paraissait invraisemblable qu'eux-mêmes puissent y survivre. L'air était vicié et l'odeur prenait à la gorge toutes les personnes passant le seuil de la porte. Une violente nausée avait saisi Naruto et il avait été obligé de faire une pause quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi personne n'avait souhaité reprendre cette endroit.

Il erra de couloir en couloir, ne sachant pas très bien comment s'y prendre pour retrouver Temari. Les prisonniers étaient peu nombreux, dispatchés à la vite dans des chambres différentes dont les portes avait été remplacé par des barreaux.

Naruto s'arrêta devant une des geôles pour mieux détailler l'un des blessé. Il savait maintenant pourquoi la surveillance était aussi relâchée. Le prisonnier qu'il apercevait avait les deux genoux détruits à coup de marteau. Si tous les détenus étaient dans cet état, un seul garde serait amplement suffisant.

Il continua sa progression.

Finalement, il parvint à trouver la bonne cellule. Temari était à l'intérieur, recroquevillé au fond de la pièce. Elle portait une cagoule mais Naruto était certain que c'était elle. Elle était la seule kunoïchi qu'il avait aperçue et il avait reconnu son allure.

Il ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse. Il ne la fit pas exploser comme à son habitude en hurlant son nom à tout va. Il se contenta juste de puiser dans son chakra démoniaque, attaquant le métal comme un acide.

Il y eut un petit déclic lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Face à lui, Temari commença à s'agiter voire à se débattre, se collant au maximum contre le mur. Elle lâcha quelques petits couinements plaintifs que jamais Naruto n'aurait imaginé entendre venant d'elle.

Il fit un pas dans la pièce. Son pied s'échoua dans une gamelle remplie d'eau croupie, la renversant dans un tintement désagréable. Son regard alla alors vers l'autre gamelle, rempli d'une vague pâté.

Il s'approcha de Temari et lui retira sa cagoule. Elle le reconnut immédiatement.

« Na...Naruto ? »

Il acquiesça. Il lui fit signe de se retourner pour qu'il puisse détacher ses liens. Il observa soigneusement les liens et fut surpris par la qualité des noeuds. Le dos des mains s'opposait et chaque doigt était séparé des autres par un cordage distinct se terminant au niveau des coudes. Une autre corde était chargée de relier les deux bras et était tellement tendue que les épaules étaient sur le point de se déboîter.

Naruto n'était pas surpris. Il fallait au moins ça pour retenir un ninja dans une cellule. Les chaînes bloquant le chakra n'était pas à la portée de tous et n'était vraiment utile que si l'on souhaitait éviter de blesser le prisonnier. Ce n'était pas le cas dans cette prison qui s'apparentait plutôt à une salle de torture.

Il coupa les cordes avec un kunaï, prenant soin de ne pas accentuer la douleur parcourant déjà les bras de la soeur aînée du cinquième Kazekage.

« Merci, articula t'elle en se frottant les poignets. Maintenant, il faut aller chercher Kankuro.

- On ne peut pas récupérer Kankuro. »

À la suite des ses mots, il assena un coup violent au niveau de la deuxième vertèbre cervicale, assommant Temari. Juubi lui avait bien ordonné de ne libérer que Temari et Naruto ne se sentait pas de débattre avec elle.

**-¤ 2 ¤-**

« Ah mon très cher Naruto, je vois que tu t'es parfaitement acquitté de ta mission. Tu peux déposer cette charmante Temari ici. »

Juubi était venu à sa rencontre avec un air particulièrement enjoué. Derrière lui se tenait Hishiki, les bras croisés et les mains sous les aisselles. Il paraissait attendre quelque chose avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Plus loin, sous un arbre se tenait le corps endormi de Sakura. Juubi avait tenu à ce qu'elle passe le voyage dans un état à mi-chemin entre le coma et le sommeil, « pour ne pas qu'elle voit le temps passé » avait-il argué. La vérité était que les dix premières minutes de voyage n'avaient été qu'une longue suite de noms d'oiseau adressé au démon millénaire, Sakura déployant un trésor d'ingéniosité pour ne jamais se répéter, puisant dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait.

Ce monologue avait amusé un temps Juubi avant de l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Il s'était donc rabattu sur un jutsu pour l'endormir à défaut de la faire taire pour l'éternité. Naruto avait bien cherché à s'interposer, se portant garant de son silence mais Juubi n'avait pas écouté et s'était justifié en arguant qu'elle se réveillerait plus tard.

Naruto s'exécuta et déposa Temari à côté de Sakura. Alors qu'il s'accroupissait, un vertige le prit. Il se redressa pour s'appuyer contre l'arbre, avant de fermer les yeux pour se focaliser sur sa respiration.

Il se sentait bizarre.

« Et bien mon petit démon, on se sent un peu patraque, s'amusa Juubi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- Et bien, j'aurai tendance à penser que ton organisme fait une petite overdose de chakra démoniaque. Entre moi, le magnifique loup derrière moi et la renarde que tu héberge, il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce que tu ressentes un petit contre-coup. C'est déjà un miracle en soi que les humains aient été capables de sceller les démons. »

Naruto acquiesça. Effectivement, il avait l'impression que son chakra entrait en résonance avec celui du Gobi. Il était surpris par cette découverte. Il arrivait pourtant à fréquenter Gaara sans difficulté.

_Sauf que lui aussi jouait un rôle de barrière entre Shusaku et Kyubi._

Pourtant, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, comme si Juubi s'amusait à remplir un rôle de catalyseur, pour amplifier cet écho.

« Et bien Naruto, si tu ne te sens bien en restant à proximité, que dirais-tu si je t'envoyais remplir une petite mission de rien du tout pour moi. Cela te permettrait de prendre un peu l'air et tu pourrais prendre Sakura avec toi. »

Naruto n'était pas emballé par ce scénario. Une « petite mission de rien du tout » était sans aucun doute quelque chose de très désagréable et surtout, Juubi cherchait à l'éloigner, en gardant bien évidemment avec lui Temari.

« Je prends Temari aussi ? posa le blondinet.

- Non, répondit Juubi. Elle reste ici. »

Son ton signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas matière à discuter.

Naruto déglutit péniblement. Il avait vu juste. Juubi voulait garder Temari. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à Temari.

- Tututu... fit Juubi en agitant le doigt. Cela ne te concerne en aucune façon. Et puis, il serait plus intelligent pour toi que tu t'enquiers de la mission à venir plutôt que pour une chose que tu préfères ignorer. »

Il y eut un silence. À cet instant, Naruto se rendit compte à quel point il haïssait Juubi.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Juubi prit un air grave avant d'afficher un sourire radieux.

« Et bien... Pour te remercier de tes bons et loyaux services, je me suis dit que j'allais t'offrir une fleur... (Il marqua une pause) Pour faire simple je te propose de te réunir pour un temps la fameuse équipe 7 qui a tant fait jasé autours du monde. _Pour un temps seulement._ »

Naruto lâcha un regard noir à Juubi.

« Quel est donc ce regard mon petit démon ? N'es-tu pas content de la mission que je te propose ? Tuer Sasuke a pourtant fait partie de l'un de ses rêves que tu n'as jamais osé t'avouer non ? Peut-être non effectivement. Mais écoute, si je fais ça, c'est pour toi. Je pense avant tout à ton avenir et à celui de Sakura. S'il est là, ce ne sera qu'une entrave à votre amour idyllique non ? »

Naruto tenta de décocher son poing dans la mâchoire du démon millénaire. Ce dernier l'évita in extremis. Il attrapa le bras de Naruto et le propulsa sur le sol. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes avant de l'aider à se relever.

« Dommage, mon jinchuuriki, marmonna t'il. Plus de chance la prochaine fois. Que dirais-tu, maintenant que nous avons mis fin à cet échauffourée, d'aller accomplir ta mission ?

- Il y a un petit détail que vous avez oublié, lâcha Naruto les lèvres serrées. Je ne peux pas tuer. »

Juubi se frappa le front avec une mimique qui aurait pu être drôle s'il n'était pas Juubi.

« Mais quel idiot ! J'avais complètement oublié ce détail. Psssss... Tout une mise en scène à revoir, tout un scénario à réécrire. Je suis mauvais, je suis mauvais. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais été réalisateur de pièce de théâtre. On passe d'une scène à l'autre et j'ai déjà oublié le début. Il va donc falloir improviser. Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu mets Sasuke hors d'état de nuire et tu le ramènes ensuite. Je verrai bien ce que je peux faire pour donner un côté épique à cette histoire. Ça te va comme ça ? - Naruto acquiesça. - Comme c'est dommage. Vraiment. J'avais rêvé d'un combat sur des terres en fusion en train de s'écrouler. Il y aurait des sabres las...»

Naruto n'écoutait plus. Il était parti récupérer Sakura pour la déposer sur son épaule. Il coula un long regard au corps endormi de Temari avant de lâcher un « je-suis-désolé » silencieux.

Il se haïssait pour ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il commença à s'éloigner sous le regard approbateur de Juubi, avant que ce dernier, mû par une soudaine envie de tester les limites de Naruto, se faufilât derrière lui et apposât ses lèvres sur l'oreille de Naruto.

« Mon très cher, je pense que je te dois quelques explications. Vois-tu, un contrat me lie avec tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, ceux encore en vie bien entendu, et chaque contrat a des termes très spécifiques. Laisse-moi donc très rapidement te parler de celui de Hishiki. Quoique... Non. En fait je vais te parler de l'homme avant de te parler du reste. Bien, pour faire simple, c'est le dernier membre d'un clan aujourd'hui anéanti. Mais à la limite, ça n'a aucune importance. Ce qui est plus marrant, c'est de savoir que c'est un déserteur de Iwa no Kuni. Et ce qui est encore plus drôle, c'est de savoir pour quelles raisons. »

Il marqua une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle et pour faire durer le suspense.

« Le Tsuchikage avait une fille vois-tu. Le fait que j'emploie le passé doit commencer à te mettre sur la piste mais tu n'entrevoies qu'une partie de la vérité. Donc, il avait une fille. Elle devait atteindre les... hum... seize ans je crois. Une très jolie fille par ailleurs si j'en crois les documents dégottés par Ryuusaki. Elle a disparu pendant quelques jours. Tu imagines la situation, branle-bas de combat, le village fouillé de fond en comble _et cetera et cetera_ puis finalement on l'a retrouvé. Elle était plus morte que vive, souillée et en état de choc. _Où ?_es tu en train de te demander. Et bien, elle était planquée dans le placard de Hishiki, bâillonné et ligoté. Je te passe les détails, écoeurant au demeurant. Pour la petite histoire, il faut savoir qu'Hishiki provient d'un clan de dégénéré, ayant... comment dire... quelques difficultés à gérer leurs pulsions sur de longue durée. Et on peut ajouter que mademoiselle la fille du Tsuchikage s'est suicidée quelques temps plus tard. »

Juubi savoura le visage de Naruto, décomposé comme il l'aimait. Il reprit :

« Comment dire ça simplement ? Hishiki est quelqu'un de fondamentalement simplet, avec des envies assez sommaires. Pour tout te dire, il ne m'a demandé qu'une seule chose, un produit pour le moins cocasse quand on sait que j'étais disposé à lui offrir n'importe quoi. Il veut des femmes. À intervalles réguliers cela va sans dire. Cependant, je dois avouer que cela fait quelques temps qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de manger une friandise et un plus, Ryuusaki lui a personnellement interdit de toucher aux personnes qu'il doit tuer. À cela s'ajoute la frustration de ne pouvoir toucher à Sakura car sous ma protection et à Himigi évidemment. Je pense que maintenant tu as une vague idée de la frustration qu'il s'apprête à déverser sur la Temari que _tu_ m'a amenée. »

Il y eut un long silence. Naruto n'osait pas dire un mot.

« Mais je vois que je te ralentis avec ma petite histoire. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu accomplisses ta mission non ? »

Naruto acquiesça et reprit sa marche, d'un pas mal assuré. Il lança un petit coup d'oeil à Sakura. Finalement, il était content qu'elle soit endormie. Car si elle était réveillée, elle lui aurait dit de faire demi-tour, de ne pas se préoccuper d'elle et de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver Temari. Et Naruto savait qu'il l'aurait écouté.

**-¤ 3 ¤-**

La première chose que fit Shikamaru lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut de courir.

Avant de faire le moindre check-up médical, ni même de s'être assuré de sa capacité à marcher, il était debout, enchaînant les foulées.

Son premier pas avait été le plus dur. Il avait ressenti une douleur atroce lui parcourant chaque centimètre carré de son épiderme. Il ne chercha alors pas à imaginer les balafres lui barrant le torse et ses membres.

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu un espoir fou que le méian' lui avait soigné ses blessures mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Il saignait peu mais la seul personne qu'il devait remercier, c'était Himigi et sa défense absolu. Le méian' n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Lors de son second pas, il remarqua un cadavre aplati à sa droite. Himigi lui fit alors l'effet d'un chat écrasé comme il en avait déjà vu sur les routes. L'un d'entre eux l'avait marqué par son aspect incongru, similaire à celui d'Himigi. Le corps était completement plat et seule la tête avait conservé sa rondeur initiale. Le contraste était saisissant, très désagréable à entrevoir, encore plus à analyser.

Shikamaru détourna les yeux par dégoût et non par pitié. Elle avait essayé de le tuer, elle était morte, point à la ligne. Il avait perdu l'habitude de se soucier pour ses adversaires depuis longtemps déjà. A partir du moment où un combat était lancé, il pouvait y avoir la mort au bout, tous les ninja le savaient et tous faisait avec. Son combat avec Tayuya avait porté ses fruits.

Si la mort d'Himigi ne l'intéressait guère, par contre il était intrigué par la gigantesque empreinte de pas dans laquelle elle reposait.

Une empreinte de loup ?

Son intellect fit le reste du travail. Seul un démon pouvait laisser une empreinte de cette superficie et le seul démon loup qu'il connaissait était celui envoyé par Kiri. Seule la mort de Yamato permettait d'expliquer sa libération. Et la seule personne ayant suffisamment d'influence sur les démons pour les faire obéir était Juubi.

Par contre un détail lui échappait. Pourquoi est-ce que lui, Shikamaru Nara était encore en vie ?

Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment son cerveau surlignât au marqueur jaune les propos d'Himigi :

« Je peux t'assurer qu'elle va mourir. Je ne sais pas dans quelles conditions mais je pense qu'elle sera mieux dans l'autre monde après sa rencontre avec Hishiki.»

Cette phrase raisonna dans son esprit avec force et il n'eut aucun mal à faire le rapprochement.

C'est pour ça que tu veux que je vive. Tu veux t'amuser. Voir si j'arriverai à temps ou voir si je n'aurai que le fait accompli sous les yeux.

Alors qu'il s'était levé sans savoir quoi faire, maintenant il pouvait voir très clairement sa cible.

Il commença à suivre les gigantesques traces et crut pouvoir les suivre avant que, prit un traître par une intense fatigue, il s'effondra.

**-¤ 4 ¤-**

Leur rencontre avait quelque chose de romantique.

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait souvent pour leurs retrouvailles ou leurs séparations.

Tous les deux avaient un visage pâle, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Un coup de tonnerre vibra dans le ciel sans explication. Aucun éclair ne s'était montré.

Ils étaient dans une grande clairière clairsemée de quelques arbres. Des saules pleureurs pour la plupart. D'une magnificence à pleurer, l'extrémité de leur rameau caressant le sol avec douceur.

Tous les deux avaient une coiffure inhabituelle. Leurs cheveux habituellement relevés alourdis par l'eau de pluie s'aplatissaient sur leur crâne leur donnant un aspect étrange, presque onirique.

Seul l'un des deux avait du sang sur ses vêtements mais les deux savaient que ce n'était que des vêtements. Leurs coeurs en étaient déjà couverts, à la limite de la noyade.

Ils étaient déjà harassés de fatigue. Avant même de commencer, l'épuisement les avaient sais au ventre.

Ils ne voulaient pas combattre. Auraient préféré ne pas passer par cette extrémité, se serrer dans les bras comme deux personnes perdues de vue depuis longtemps. Comme deux frères aussi.

Elle aurait dû être réveillée pour leur asséner des baffes, pour se plaindre de leur retard avant de les insulter un à un avant de finir par leur frotter amicalement la tête comme elle aimait le faire, leur rappelant par ailleurs qu'ils lui étaient soumis corps et âme.

Ils ne souriaient pas. Ils auraient dû pourtant. C'étaient des retrouvailles, en théorie le point d'orgue d'une séparation, le moment où l'on se laisse emplir par la joie de retrouver les autres, où tous les mauvais souvenirs s'évanouissent. Sauf qu'ils avaient encore de nombreux mauvais souvenirs à créer.

« Tu as maigri, lança Sasuke. On ne te nourrit pas bien à l'Akatsuki ? »

La pique avait quelques choses de factice, d'artificielle. Le jeune Uchiwa lui-même n'avait même pas reconnu sa voix.

Naruto eut un sourire crispé. Il aurait aimé sourire pleinement à la remarque de son rival, pour répliquer à son tour et alors leur rencontre aurait eu des allures de retrouvailles. Il n'y arrivait pas. La longue tirade de Juubi était encore marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Il y eut un long silence. Naruto avait toujours Sakura à l'épaule.

« Tu l'as fait ? demanda Naruto »

Il savait que si Sasuke était devant lui alors il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Pourtant, il savait que c'était son rôle d'am... de rival de l'aider à travers cette passe. Nul doute qu'il devait se sentir différent, vidé. Triste.

« Oui. »

La voix de Sasuke était neutre, posée. Aucune fêlure, pas le moindre petit écart dans la voix n'affleurait dans ce mot.

La question de Naruto n'en était pas une, juste une affirmation. La réponse de Sasuke n'en était que plus vide de sens. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il réponde, qu'il donne un écho à ce qui s'était passer quelques temps plus tôt.

À cet instant, Naruto aurait aimé pénétrer les pensées de son ami. Pour essayer d'y lire son desespoir. Mais Sasuke n'avait jamais été facile à cerner. Tous avaient essayé avec plus ou moins de succès selon mais aucun n'avait réussi. Personne n'arrivait à saisir clairement le cheminement de sa pensée. Calme et réfléchi la plupart du temps, il n'en restait pas moins aussi impulsif que Naruto par instants, pour des raisons pas toujours très claires. Anticiper les réactions de l'Uchiwa équivalait à prévoir les tremblement de Terre. Les techniques employées étaient douteuses et d'une efficacité quasi-nulle. La seule chose à faire était de réparer les dégâts après.

Naruto se tut et ne bougea plus, savourant à sa manière leur retrouvaille. Juubi lui avait dit de ramener Sasuke mais il ne lui avait pas donner de limites de temps.

Une minute s'était écoulée en silence, à peine entrecoupée par le clapotis de la pluie s'écrasant sur les feuilles.

Naruto cligna des paupières avec lenteur, s'approcha d'un arbre et y déposa Sakura avec une douceur presque maternelle. Il dégagea une des mèches roses collée à son visage, s'étonna du fait qu'elle n'était pas encore réveillée alors que toute sa gestuelle traduisait un réveil proche : marmonnement, respiration plus saccadée, gestuelle accentuée, léger marmonnement.

Il lança un coup d'oeil inquiet à Sasuke, surpris de ne pas le voir s'approcher vers Sakura, ne serait-ce pour prendre des informations sur son état.

Soit il avait une confiance aveugle en Naruto, soit la mort de son frère l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ou encore ne s'estimait-il pas digne de s'inquiéter pour elle alors qu'il n'avait pas était capable de la protéger suffisamment.

Le blondinet se releva, ses genoux craquèrent.

« Tu crois au destin ? lança t'il d'une voix posé »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Sasuke qui lui décocha un drôle de regard. C'était la première fois que Naruto abordait un sujet aussi personnel.

Le destin

Il s'agissait de la dernière interrogation que Sasuke s'attendait à voir poindre dans l'esprit de Naruto. Quelqu'un ayant renié ce concept tout entier si souvent, une personne si indépendante par ces actes et sa façon de pensée, il était inconcevable de penser qu'elle ne puisse n'être qu'un pantin que l'on a remonté à sa naissance pour suivre des rails préconçu. Naruto **ne** pouvait, **ne** devait appartenir au destin. C'était inconcevable. Cependant une étrange idée germa dans l'esprit de Sasuke, Celle d'une petite locomotive posé sur des rails défectueux et pouvant sortir de son destin à n'importe quel moment.

Est-ce que sortir de son destin, ou la non-destiné peut être considéré comme un destin à part entière ?

Il n'avait pas la réponse. Par ailleurs, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il s'était déjà posé cette question maintes et maintes fois. Non le destin n'existait pas. Il devait être libre de choisir. Sinon leur histoire n'avait aucun sens. Et quelque part, il trouvait cette idée de non-sens encore plus dérangeante que celle de la liberté absolue dont il jouissait.

" Non je n'y crois pas. Je me refuse d'y croire. Car si le destin existe alors nous ne sommes responsables de rien. Tout ce que nous entreprenons est vide. »

Naruto acquiesça.

« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi alors que j'étais chez Juubi. Et je suis d'accord avec toi. En partie tout du moins. Certes personne ne contrôle nos actes, nous ne suivons pas une voie tracée en pointillé. Pourtant, je me demande, lorsque je nous regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y voir une certaine répétition. Toujours les mêmes situations, toujours les mêmes adversaires...

- Ce n'est pas le destin qui décide de ça. C'est l'Homme. Et l'Homme ne change pas. Donc les situations ne peuvent que se répéter.

- Donc nous sommes les seuls responsables si nous nous affrontons dès que l'occasion se présente ? »

**-¤ 5 ¤-**

« Comment va-t-il ? lança Lee d'une voix se voulant dure mais ne pouvant cacher une pointe d'inquiétude.»

Toujours aussi nulle pour cacher ses émotions à ce que je vois persifla Ino en son for intérieur,

« Ino ! aboya Lee »

Elle regarda ses mains alors entourées d'une aura bleuté et s'aperçut qu'elle avait manqué de faire cicatriser de la peau sur le tissu. Elle marmonna un merde d'une élégance peu commune et reporta son attention sur son travail de soin.

À sa grande joie, sa bourde n'avait eu aucune incidence sur le processus de cicatrisation et les plaies sanguinolentes se refermer peu à peu.

« Pour répondre à ta question, commença-t'elle, il ne va pas bien. Il a perdu du sang. Beaucoup. Son chakra est à un seuil critique. Et son corps l'impression d'avoir souffert d'un traumatisme violent que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. »

Elle se tut et effectua quelques rectifications dans son travail pour limiter les cicatrices et les infections.

Tsunade avait demandé au trois juunin de partir en reconnaissance. L'apparition d'un gigantesque démon avait provoqué une énorme agitation dans l'armée de Konoha dont le seul précédent était l'attaque de Kyubi un peu moins de vingt ans auparavant. La guerre n'avait même pas officiellement pris fin, la signature du traité officiel (l'officieux étant sur la table du bureau de la Godaime mais il y manquait la signature d'Orochimaru, dont l'absence était de plus en plus troublante. Tsunade s'était tu sur le sujet tout comme sur la disparition de Jiraya) devrait attendre que les remous politiques que connaissait Suna se tasse un peu, ce qui prendrait quelques jours, leur laissant à charge un certain nombres de Juunin ennemi.

Les quelques rares ninja toujours en vie et ayant affronté Kyubi affichait des visages résignés.

Tsunade avait estimé que pour le moment, mieux valait réaliser une collecte d'information. Une attaque à ce stade serait prématurée et dangereuse. D'abord il fallait conclure la guerre quitte à enchaîner avec une alliance de tous les partis déjà sur place pour réduire à néant la menace Juubi. De toute façon, elle avait déjà convaincu le conseil que le village de Konoha n'était pas un point névralgique en soi et que s'il fallait le sacrifier, alors elle le ferait en déroulant le tapis rouge à ses ennemis.

Shino, Ino et Lee s'étaient portés volontaires. Kiba quant à lui avait préféré s'occuper de la sécurité du quartier Sud de Konoha qui, comme par hasard, incluait le domaine des Hyuuga.

Même si Hiaishi Hyuuga faisait preuve d'une ouverture rare pour un Hyuuga, il n'était pas très friand de la relation entre le jeune Inuzuka et sa fille aînée. Voire carrément opposé...

De plus, la disparition de Neji avait affecté le chef du clan Hyuuga. Beaucoup plus durement qu'il n'avait pu l'afficher. Il pleurait la mort d'un neveu mais aussi celle l'homme idéal pour réconcilier la Bunke et la Soke, processus que Hiashi avait entrepris depuis plusieurs années déjà, par petite touche pour ne pas brusquer les habitudes. Tout d'abord, il avait commencé par introduire Neji dans le conseil, à titre de consultant et donc sans pouvoir de décision mais c'était le premier pas. Cela n'avait pas été bien difficile car le juunin jouissait d'une excellente réputation si l'on écartait son aventure avec une Extérieure. Plus tard, il aurait dû accéder à un pouvoir de décision relatif et petit à petit, la Bunke aurait gagné en importance. Une fois l'ancienne génération du conseil décédée, et la nouvelle habituée à l'essor de l'influence de la Bunke et avec l'aide de ses filles alors au pouvoir, la Bunke aurait fini par se libérer. La mort de Neji mettait un coup de frein gigantesque à cette entreprise. Il faudrait longtemps avant de retrouver un membre de la Bunke faisant la quasi-unanimité au conseil sans pour autant courber l'échine trop facilement.

Cette nouvelle ne l'avait pas vraiment mis en condition pour apprendre que sa fille fréquentait un Extérieur. Cela ne pouvait que faire baisser l'influence déjà basse de son aînée et la rendre moins apte pour aider à la transition.

Dès lors, Kiba faisait tout pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du père d'Hinata, ce qui expliquait sa non-participation à la mission.

La personne au pied d'Ino commença à s'agiter, la forçant à s'accroupir pour le calmer.

"Calme-toi... marmonna t'elle. J'ai cicatrisé une bonne partie de tes blessures mais ton organisme n'a pas encore remplacé tout le sang que tu as perdu. Pour le moment, tout ce que tu gagnerais à te lever, ce serait des vertiges et des évanouissements. »

Shikamaru mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la voix d'Ino. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en ignorer sciemment le sens et tenta quand même de se lever. Il fut accueilli par le plat de la main d'Ino qui le repoussa sur le sol.

« T'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire. Tu es tout sauf en état de te lever."

Shikamaru articula quelque chose mais Ino ne parvint à en saisir le sens. Elle colla son oreille à ses lèvres.

« Pas le temps de roupiller... Temari...»

Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était un simple réflexe dont le déclencheur s'avérait être le nom Temari. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié la petite amie de son camarade. Quoique... Ne pas apprécier est un terme trop loin de la vérité. Elle la détestait. Elle la trouvait dominatrice, vulgaire et d'une violence rarement atteinte par une femme. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui trouvait, ni pourquoi il était si souriant depuis qu'il la fréquentait.

« Quoi Temari ? répéta Ino

- Vont la tuer...

- Qui va la tuer ?

- Akatsuki. »

Elle posa ses yeux sur Shino, dans l'espoir d'y lire une quelconque remarque. En vain. Shino restait impassible, la laissant patauger avec un Shikamaru délirant.

À la réflexion, elle détestait aussi Shino.

« Calme toi... Pourquoi l'Akatsuki voudrait s'en prendre à Temari. Ça n'a pas de sens. »

Il ne répondit pas. Et que pouvait-il dire ? Que c'était à cause d'un jeu mis en place par Juubi ayant pour participant lui et Temari ? Il était déjà bien en peine de le croire alors avant que les autres accordent crédits à ses mots. De plus, il n'était même pas certain qu'elle avait été kidnappé. Il ne se basait que sur les assertassions d'une psychopathe découpeuse de cadavre et sur le fait que Juubi semblait lui avoir laissé la vie sauve. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un implacable raisonnement qui lui permettait à cette conclusion mais ces tripes qui le lui hurlait de tout leur soûl.

« Je le sais... articula t'il dans un murmure avant de ressombrer dans un semi-sommeil. »

Ino acquiesça et, estimant qu'il ne menaçait pas de braver son interdiction de se lever, elle se releva pour discuter avec Shino.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Temari ? demanda t'elle »

Shino, les sourcils froncésne répondit pas.

« On ne fait rien, répliqua Lee. »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Pardon ?

- Que l'information soit véridique ou pas, on ne fait rien. Ça ne rentre pas dans notre mission. Et je n'irai pas risquer ma vie pour l'un des ninja de l'ennemi. »

"Un ninja de l'ennemi" avait un sens plus large dans l'esprit de Lee. Il sous-tendait "Un ninja du pays qui a tué Neji."

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire Lee ? gronda Ino. Que même si on croise Temari, on la laisse au main de l'Akatsuki ? On ne fera rien pour l'aider ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ?

- C'est parfaitement ce que je suis en train de dire. La mission passe avant tout. »

Il y eut un silence. Ino fixait Lee dans le blanc des yeux avec une étrange expression duquel affleurait un mélange de surprise et de colère.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas Lee. Où est passé le Lee qui sauve les autres avant de penser à lui ? Depuis quand suis tu les préceptes ninja à la lettre ? »

Lee ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat. Il fixait Ino d'un regard que l'on qualifierait de mauvais si la bonhomie de Lee n'était pas connu de tous.

Il avait changé du tout au tout depuis la découverte du corps quasi sans vie de Tenten. Shikamaru aurait pu en témoigner.

Jamais il ne s'était senti si vide. La joie, l'envie de se surpasser, le plaisir de ses entraînements sans fin, tout avait disparu, remplacé par une éponge à émotion ayant pris place dans le creux de son ventre et se chargeant au fil des heures, son poids allant en croissant au gré des tic-tac. Cette éponge lui faisait mal, le rendait nauséeux à chacun de ses pas.

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il était en colère, couvert de haine mais ça n'aurait été qu'un mensonge. Seul le désespoir, l'envie d'en finir l'aidait à se mouvoir. Par moment, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était pris d'un accès de frayeur qui se muait bien vite en colère pour s'évanouir aussitôt.

À cet instant, il se serait damné, aurait tué toutes les personnes présenter pour pouvoir revoir son équipe au complet. Ce n'était pas le Lee de d'habitude et il ne savait pas comment en sortir.

Lee avait l'impression de s'être perdu.

Il continua de fixer Ino, le regard vide. Sans crier gare, le plat d'une main s'abattit sur sa joue. Elle lui laissa une marque mordante sur sa joue et un filet de sang s'insinua dans sa bouche.

Il n'avait pas eu mal. Tout juste une petite impulsion électrique était parvenu à son cerveau, lui signalant le mouvement. Dire qu'il avait mal alors que tous les soirs, il rentrait des entraînements avec chacun de ses muscles distordus hurlant à chaque mouvement serait de la pure mauvaise foi.

Pourtant, cette baffe lui avait mal d'une certaine façon qu'il n'osait pas admettre.

Deux mains virent le saisir au niveau du col. Il s'en dégagea du dos de la main, d'un air signifiant «laisse moi tranquille.» Ça aurait dû suffire. Ça avait suffi avec toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisées. D'aucun n'avait osé insister, de le pousser à bout. Le temps manquant, il manquait toujours chez les ninja, rare osait s'attaquer aux cicatrices des autres, de peur que l'on ne s'occupe des siennes.

Chacun portait le deuil à sa façon et nul n'avait le droit de venir s'y immiscer.

Ino n'était pas de cet avis. Elle reprit Lee par les vêtements et le cala contre un arbre. Le geste était violent. Elle ne s'y serait pas pris autrement si elle avait voulu le blesser. Elle leva le bras et lui asséna une gifle, suivie d'une autre, suivie d'une autre, suivie d'une autre...

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsque Shino le saisit par le bras.

« L'heure n'est pas au conflit interne, posa t'il. »

Ino l'ignora, dégagea son bras et affirma sa prise sur Lee.

« Tu crois être le seul à souffrir Lee ? tu crois être le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un ?! »

Sa voix s'éteignit. S'en suit un silence à peine entrecoupé par l'orage.

« J'ai perdu Choji. Bordel Choji est mort. On a retrouvé son... - Sa voix se crispa comme des doigts sur une vitre - bouffé par les insectes. Et tu crois que j'ai eu le droit d'en parler ? De partager ma peine avec Shika ? Non ! Maître Asuma et moi n'avons pas eu le droit de lui faire part de la nouvelle. Ordre de l'hokage. Il ne faut pas le perturber il paraît. Tu ne peux savoir combien de fois j'ai été sur le point de tout lui dire, alors que je le voyais comme si de rien était au détour d'un couloir, le nombre de fois que j'ai commencé une phrase avant de conclure par un «non rien »à peine convaincant et de conclure par un grand sourire qui l'était un peu plus. Et maintenant regarde le ! ( Elle tendit un doigt en direction du corps comateux de Shikamaru) Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de le voir comme ça ?! (Des larmes de fureur se mêlèrent à l'eau ruisselant sur son visage) Dis moi Lee, regarde moi ! Tu penses vraiment être le seul à souffrir de cette putain de guerre ?! Tu penses être le seul à perdre des compagnons d'une vie ?! »

Lee ne la regardait pas, fixant ses pieds avec entêtement. Il ne répondit pas non plus, se dégagea plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, expulsant Ino fesses sur le sol.

Elle se releva et voulut bondir en direction de Lee. Cependant, Shino s'interposa et le retint avec plus de vigueur.

« On a plus le temps pour vos enfantillages. Vous réglerez vos comptes après. C'est compris ? »

Ino l'ignora et tenta de se dérober à sa prise sans y parvenir.

« C'est compris ? répéta t'il sans hausser le ton mais avec quelques insectes commençant à remonter sur son visage »

Elle le fixa longuement avant d'acquiescer.

« Bien, reprit Shino. Lee, prends Shikamaru sur ton dos. Il vient avec nous. On ne peut pas le laisser seul dans cet état et même s'il est difficilement apte à combattre, une fois réveillé, son intellect pourrait se révéler utile. »

Ils s'en allèrent.

**-¤ 6 ¤-**

Parler de combat pour décrire l'affrontement entre Sasuke et Naruto serait admettre que Sasuke avait une chance. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Il était communément admis par tous les ninja de Konoha que Sasuke et Naruto possédaient un niveau équivalent, et ce malgré leur style antagoniste.

Naruto était la force, Sasuke la technique. Pourtant, il n'était pas question de parler d'un quelconque Pierre-Papier-Ciseau, où l'un dominait l'autre avec aisance. Si l'on voulait rester dans les métaphores de jeu, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient pierre et pierre. Dans le fond, il sortait du même moule. Tous deux avaient goûté le sang avant le lait.

Sasuke n'avait aucune chance et il le savait pertinemment. Dans le fond, cela l'attristait. Il aurait aimé affronter Naruto dans des conditions valables. Là il se sentait entièrement vide. Plus de chakra d'adrénaline, de sucre. Tout lui avait été arraché à la mort de son frère. Non pas qu'il regrettait quoique se soit, ni même qu'il pensait ce fratricide allait le dépouiller de son avenir. Il avait réussi à voir plus loin. La mort de son frère s'était mué en une étape, glauque au possible, et n'était plus une fin en soi. Il avait d'autres objectifs à accomplir. Il n'était plus dénué d'avenir. Pourtant, cet événement l'avait affecté durement. Et il en ressentait le contre-coup.

Le poing de Naruto percuta son menton. Son adversaire était plein de vitalité et lui, le génie Uchiwa ne pouvait rien faire. Il s'écrasa dans la boue avec fracas. Il resta au sol, fixant le ciel noir et la pluie qui tombait.

Comment tout cela allait finir ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La fin dont il rêvait lui paraissait bien loin. Il savait qu'il devrait cesser de se faire de douces et amères illusions pour se concentrer sur la réalité.

Il se releva, essuyant la boue collée à son visage. Une fatigue colossale s'écrasa sur ses épaules. Elle était aussi bien mentale que physique. Son combat avec son frère lui avait laissé des traces mais plus que ça, il était écoeuré des combats. L'excitation des premières minutes s'était évanoui bien vite.

Naruto, qui une seconde se trouvait à cinq mètres de là, apparut sous ses yeux et saisit par le col. Sasuke tenta, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, de se dépêtrer mais son vieil ami ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et cette fois-ci, ce fut un cerisier qui le cueillit en plein vol.

Mal. Il avait mal. Il s'écroula de tout son flan le long de l'arbre.

Avant même d'avoir le temps de se relever, Naruto lui saisit le bras droit, le passa derrière son dos, cala son pied sur son omoplate et tira d'un coup sec.

Avec une acuité désespérante, Sasuke sentit son bras sortir de son axe, entraînant avec lui quelques ligaments dont il ignorait l'existence mais dont il était persuadé qu'ils étaient très bien à leur place.

Si Sasuke avait jamais eu un semblant de chance, elle venait de s'évanouir. Un bras en moins signifiait pas de signe donc pas de techniques et son taijutsu se voyait réduit de soixante-quinze pour cent.

Comme pour cristalliser son raisonnement, Naruto posa d'une d'une voix simple :

« C'est game over Sasuke. »

Par réflexe, il acquiesça. Quel pitoyable combat il venait de livrer. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il se déboîte lui même l'épaule dès le début pour ce que ça aurait changé.

Ce n'était pas le combat qu'il avait souhaité. Il aimait les combats avec son alter-égo, point d'orgue de leur amitié et rivalité. Rivalité autoproclamée par Naruto et à laquelle il n'avait adhéré que tacitement. Cette fois-ci, cela avait tout l'air d'un pétard mouillé.

Cherchant probablement un quelconque réconfort, il posa son regard sur l'arbre accueillant la Belle au bois dormant.

Sauf qu'il ne la vit pas.

Oubliant l'espace d'une seconde la douleur lui déchirant le bras et le goût terreux de la boue, il focalisa ses pensées sur cette incohérence, s'assurant que ce n'était pas sa vue qui le trompait. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait l'ombre d'un cheveux rose.

Soudain au dessus de lui, alors que Naruto empoignait son bras encore valide, il entendit un ponk sonore.

Ponk ?

Il sentit son bras être entraîné un temps par Naruto, la douleur prit des proportions inouïes et il sentit tous les plombs de son cerveau lacher avant de perdre conscience, puis Naruto le lâcha. Ou plutôt, n'eut d'autre choix que de le lacher, propulsait par un coup d'une violence inouïe.

Naruto, projetait en l'air, réussit à rétablir sa position pour retomber sur ses pattes. Il savait qui l'avait frappé. Une telle puissance ne pouvait avoir qu'une origine et ce fut avec un petit sourire qu'il posa son regard sur Sakura.

**-¤ 7 ¤-**

Quelque chose de surprenant pour la majorité des humains est la facilité avec laquelle la nature reprend ses droits.

Konoha avait subi trois guerres inter-village, des dévastions consécutives à l'attaque de bijuu et un nombre incalculable de catastrophes diverses, passant d'un gennin s'entraînant au katon sans avoir à proximité une personne capable d'éteindre un début d'incendie à un astéroïde ayant quitté son espace natal pour menacer Konoha de destructions pur et simple.

Pourtant, malgré un acharnement quasi-divin, la forêt s'était toujours relevée, les animaux et autres êtres mystiques la arpentant ne l'avaient jamais quittée pour des terres plus clémentes. Ce qui expliquait sans difficulté la présence d'une grive dans le ciel.

Pourtant, Juubi l'abattit en plein vol, armant ses doigts comme le canon d'un pistolet et lâchant une simple masse rougeâtre qui partit s'échouer sur le flan gauche de l'animal.

Le démon eut un petit sourire narquois et abaissa sa main. Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes, aperçut de la cendre incrustée dans ses ongles (_Des restes du ninja qui contrôle les démons probablement _ ) et acheva de les nettoyer avec une brindille.

Une seconde plus tard, l'oiseau s'écroula à ses pieds, encore en vie mais les os en miette.

Juubi se demanda ce qu'il allait en faire en se caressant la barbe, conclut que c'était comestible et décida de le manger. Il le saisit par la patte, le regarde se débattre et l'engouffra dans sa bouche avant de croquer dans sa chair avec délectation.

Derrière lui, une voix s'éleva, si un ton où se mêlaient la joie et l'excitation.

« Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit lorsque vous mangez ? Y'en qui réfléchisse. »

Juubi se retourna, s'arrêta d'abord sur un Hishiki torse nu et envisageant d'enlever le reste puis sur la dénommée Temari, allongée sur le sol, encore inconsciente.

À quelques kilomètres de là, Ino était en état de choc.

Shino venait de la rattraper in extremis avant qu'elle ne s'écroule et il l'avait adossée contre un arbre. Là, elle avait ramené ces genoux contre son torse et avait commencé à sangloter, hoquetant chaotiquement .

Il avait tenté de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais avait été incapable de lui arracher la moindre parole cohérente.

_Il a dû se passer quelque chose pendant qu'elle contrôlait l'oiseau._

Il avait toujours trouvé la technique des Yamanaka d'une efficacité imparable, tant au niveau de l'infiltration qu'au niveau des combats où elle pouvait mettre un adversaire hors d'état de nuire sans porter atteinte à son intégrité physique.

D'un autre côté, les contre-parties étaient effroyables. Certaines étaient physiques, comme la réciprocité des blessures voire de la mort mais d'autres affectaient directement la santé mentale des utilisateurs.

Un jour, alors qu'elle s'était confiée à lui le temps d'un verre (comme la quasi-totalité des kunoïchi de Konoha. Aucune ne semblait le considérer comme un amant potentiel au grand dam de son paternel qui attendait qu'il trouve une épouse.) lui avait avoué être terrorisé chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait l'esprit d'un ninja.

Dans quoi allait-elle arrivé ? Un esprit sain ? Une personnalité fragmentée ? Un psychopathe assoiffé de sang ?

Chaque hôte laissait sur elle des résidus de leur personnalité, de leur névrose.

Il lui était impossible d'en faire abstraction car il lui fallait ouvrir son esprit au maximum pour pouvoir se servir de son jutsu.

Ces informations avaient beau être intéressantes, elle n'expliquait pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ino.

_Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un oiseau névrosé. Pour un chat, je me serai posé la question un temps mais pour une grive ?_

« Des images... marmonna Ino entre deux sanglots »

Lee fit mine de déposer Shikamaru, encore inconscient mais retint son geste.

Que voulait-il faire ? Serrer Ino dans ses bras ? Ils étaient à quelques kilomètres de l'ennemi, pouvait être attaqué à chaque instant par un démon millénaire et un autre à peine plus jeune et la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était de faire un câlin à Ino. Il devait être complètement timbré.

Pourtant, plus, il la regardait, son corps soubresautant ératiquement, plus il la trouvait misérable. Plus il se trouvait misérable, en train d'hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Depuis quand faisait-il parti des gens qui réfléchisse. Son maître n'avait-il pas cesser de lui répétait qu'il prenait sa force dans ses réactions réflexes ?

Il lança un regard à Shino, le vit sérieux comme à son habitude. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à serrer quelqu'un parce qu'il en avait besoin. En plus, qui voudrait être serré par un homme empli d'insectes ? Par ce fait même, les contacts humains seraient toujours réduits à leur strict minimum.

Il déposa Shikamaru, s'accroupit à côté d'Ino, ouvrit ses bras et l'enserra. Elle répondit en le serrant très fort, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa combinaison.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes , attendant que la peur s'évanouisse, comme lavée par la pluie.

Lee se sentait bien dans cette position, l'éponge lui servant d'entrailles lui donnant de s'essorer au gré des tic-tacs.

« Ça va mieux ? marmonna Lee »

Ino hocha la tête.

« Que s'est il passé ? demanda Shino »

Ino ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle sanglotait encore un peu mais parvint à articuler d'une voix audible :

« Je venais de... hic... repérer Juubi, Temari et... hic... un autre. A ce moment là, Juubi... hic... a regarder dans ma direction et... hic... un truc rouge m'a percuté de plein fouet... Et là... »

Là, elle avait vu des images, une succession d'image dont elle n'avait pas très bien compris la teneur comme si son cerveau essayait de la protéger. Elle avait juste compris que c'était des choses horribles qui arrivaient à elle et toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir quitter son hôte et être condamnée à voir encore et encore les mêmes images jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ne parvienne plus à la protéger et qu'elle soit obligée d'en saisir la teneur.

« Bien, dit Shino. Au moins on connaît avec certitude la position de nos ennemis. »

Même si un loup de quinze mètres de haut est un bon repère visuel, rien ne leur assurait que Juubi et les autres étaient à proximité et que le loup n'était pas un leurre. La technique de repérage d'Ino aurait dû leur permettre d'avoir confirmation sans être repéré mais ce n'était pas le cas. Leur mission officiel venait de prendre fin et ils auraient s'arrêter pour rentrer faire un rapport. Ce n'était pas aussi simple.

« Bon, maintenant, il nous faut un plan. »

Mieux qu'un plan, c'était un miracle qu'il leur fallait s'il voulait récupérer Temari.

Un vague bruit de déglutition parvint à Shino. Il se retourna et aperçut Shikamaru en train de prendre appui sur un arbre pour se redresser.

« Temari... Temari va bien ? »

Ces trois mots firent l'effet sur Ino, la sortant de sa torpeur. Elle fit un rapprochement glauque entre l'homme torse nu et la Temari inconsciente, recoupement dont elle n'allait pas faire part. Aussi se contenta t'elle d'un « Elle est évanouie. »

Shikamaru acquiesça et marmonna :

« J'ai un plan complètement fou qui peut marcher. »

**-¤ 8 ¤-**

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Sakura ? demanda Naruto en s'essuyant le sang coulant le long de ses lèvres

- À ton avis triple idiot ? Je remets en place l'épaule de Sasuke que tu t'es obstiné à déboîter. »

C'était effectivement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Après avoir violemment frappé Naruto, elle s'était précipitée en direction de Sasuke et avait saisi son bras.

Elle ignora ses grognements et tira d'un coup sec. Il résonna un bruit horrible, semblable à à bouchon de champagne, quoique un peu plus grave et le bras retombât sur le sol.

« Arrête Sakura, murmura Naruto dans le creux de son oreille, saisissant son poignet. »

Il avait réduit la distance les séparant en un clignement d'oeil. Les empreintes sur la boue, à peine visible tant son déplacement avait été rapide, était la seule preuve qu'il ne s'était pas transporté.

« Je ne dois pas le tuer, reprit-il, seulement le rendre inapte au combat.

- Pour me protéger n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Pour te protéger. »

Une violente douleur irradia le côté gauche de son visage et il se sentit décollé.

Bizarrement, le choc avait été moins violent que qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ce n'était pas un coup de poing comme le premier, purement offensif. Celui-là était exaspéré, énervé mais au fond, non-violent. Juste une manière peu élégante de lui dire de la lâcher avec ces conneries. Le coup de poing habituel en somme. Sauf qu'à ses yeux, c'était tout sauf des conneries.

Il se releva encore une fois, essuyant le torrent de sang coulant de son arcade sourcilière.

Sakura avait apposé ses mains sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour aider les ligaments à reprendre leur forme initiale.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne courra pas. Il savait inutile de chercher à employer la force. Au lieu de ça, il s'approchait à pas léger.

Il finit par réduire la distance, presque timidement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura avec maladresse.

« Sakura arrête. C'est inutile. Quoique tu fasses je le déferais. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il vit la tête de Sakura s'affaissait. La lueur de ses mains disparut et son poing se serra.

Naruto se prépara à esquiver l'attaque mais ce ne fut pas de quoi il était question.

« Pendant combien de temps Naruto ? Pendant combien vas-tu te voiler la face ?

- Me voiler la face ? Mais... Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle posa sa propre main sur celle de Naruto.

« De moi. Pense-tu réellement que Juubi à l'intention de me laisser vivre, de me garder _ad vitae eternam_ ? Il joue. Avec toi, avec moi. Il t'humilie, ils vous humilient toi et ton démon, vous forçant à porter des vêtements aux armes de l'Akatsuki. Il s'amuse de tes réactions, t'envoie affronter ton meilleur ami, ton village. Et quand il aura fini de s'amuser, il fera ce que font tous les enfants avec leur jouets usés. Il les cassera, les mettra à la poubelle et ira en acheter d'autre.

- Non ! s'exclama Naruto. Il y'a le contrat qu'on a fait. Il ne peut pas le briser et il le sait. S'il fait quoique ce soit à ton encontre, il sera scellé. Il ne peut pas t'attaquer. »

Un silence.

« Pour me tuer, commença Sakura, il suffit qu'il te demande quelque chose que tu ne peux pas réaliser. Par exemple, attraper une dizaine de lapin en moins de quinze secondes. Ce ne sont pas les exemples qui manque. Ou, encore plus simple, il te tue, le contrat devient caduc et je suis à sa merci. Les failles sont trop nombreuses et il n'aura aucun scrupule à les utiliser. Et contre ça, tu n'as aucun moyen de me protéger. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus lourd de sens. Elle lâcha Naruto, reprit son travail de medic-nin, s'occupant des nombreuses autres plaies que Sasuke avait héritées de son combat précédent.

Sasuke était encore évanoui. Etrange fatalité qui voulait que depuis quelques temps l'un d'entre eux soit toujours absent.

Derrière elle, elle savait que se tenait un Naruto mortifié, détruit par sa courte tirade. Elle venait de réduire à néant ses espoirs, espoir qui n'avait pu naître que par son caractère naïf et sa propension incurable à ne voir que le bien chez les autres, deux traits de caractères qui faisaient de Naruto un pitoyable ninja et un homme formidable. Ces deux mêmes traits de caractères qui avaient réussi à sortir Sasuke des ténèbres. Et enfin, ces deux mêmes traits qui venaient de le plongeait dans un désespoir qu'il ne méritait pas.

Un bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que Naruto venait de frapper un arbre. Ill y en eut un un deuxième, ponctué par un merde lâché entre des dents serrées.

Elle aurait dû le lui dire avant sans pouvoir s'y résoudre.

Un craquement puissant s'éleva. Elle crut d'abord à l'orage avant de comprendre qu'un arbre venait de s'effondrer. Elle se retourna et vit la main de Naruto en sang, des tendons sectionnés et des os affleurant par endroit. Elle allait se lever pour aller soigner de l'imbécile destructeur d'arbre mais à peine sa décision fut prise que déjà il était en train de régénérer.

Il se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et pincées, son regard tendu vers l'horizon.

Il tentait désespérément de joindre Kyubi, d'avoir quelqu'un lui assurant qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose mais elle restait sourde à ses appels.

Sakura vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle mourait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais savait que si elle faisait ça, Naruto n'arriverait pas à se relever.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. »

La pluie tombait drue.

**-¤ 9 ¤-**

Ino déglutit péniblement alors qu'elle tendait une pilule de ninja à Shikamaru. Le plan du Nara était brillant. Complètement barré et dangereux mais brillant.

Il ne reposait que sur du vent, quelques images qu'elle avait aperçu depuis l'oiseau, les insectes de Shino assurant qu'il n'y avait que trois personnes, sur la possibilité que Shikamaru puisse user de son jutsu sans y laisser la vie et c'était tout.

Le potentiel destructeur du Gobi et de Juubi n'était même pas pris en ligne de compte. Seul comptait la récupération de Temari et leur fuite.

_Ce qui évidemment t'exclut, n'est-ce pas Shika ? Les autres font semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais moi je le sais. Et n'espère pas une seconde que je vais te laisser tomber._

À ce moment, elle avait fermement ancré sa décision. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Shika rentrerait avec Temari.

**-¤ 10 ¤-**

« On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, marmonna Naruto. »

Sakura secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a rien à faire. On le sait tous les deux, il n'y aucun échappatoire. »

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina.

« Et si on partait tous les trois ? Aucun risque que Juubi ne puisse se servir du contrat étant donné qu'il ne m'a pas donné de limite de temps. »

Cette suggestion avait été faite avec une telle naïveté enfantine, une telle envie d'y croire alors que dans le ton, on percevait déjà un désespoir naissant, que Sakura sentit les larmes monter.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le trouva gelé. Son corps était comme parcouru de mille frisson.

« On ne peut pas non plus car sinon, qui reste-t'il pour arrêter Juubi ? »

Naruto eut envie de répliquer quelque chose ayant traits à un monde qu'il ne voulait pas aider à ce prix. Il faillit le faire mais se retint. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Ce serait un mensonge. Jamais il ne pourrait se poser en sachant qu'il avait abandonné Konoha. Ce faisant, il se serait renié tout entier, aura renié la volonté de Gaara mort pour lui. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

« Qu'est ce que tu as avec cette tronche d'ahuri ? s'éleva une voix derrière lui »

Sasuke... Il avait repris quelques couleurs depuis son précédent combat, même si son teint restait maladif. Sa main gauche était posée sur son épaule droite. Il n'avait plus mal, Sakura était l'une des meilleur médic-nin du monde, mais ne semblait comme pas convaincu de l'absence de douleur, comme si elle s'apprêtait à bondir au prochain tournant.

Sakura et Naruto ne l'avaient pas entendu venir. Ce fut avec un teint un brin honteux que Sakura relâcha Naruto.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagée, c'était sur la façon de dire à Sasuke qu'ils avaient passée une nuit ensemble. Officiellement, Sasuke était fiancé à Sakura, et même si l'officiel était du vent, un coup d'oeil à l'Uchiwa suffisait de s'assurer que ça ne serait pas du vent pour longtemps.

En plus, les Uchiwa sont vachement possessifs.

Un simple contact oculaire entre Sakura et Naruto leur suffit pour déterminer leur ligne de conduite : le silence. Pour le moment tout du moins. Il y avait suffisamment de soucis à régler avant d'en ajouter d'autres.

Sasuke s'accroupit pour se mettre au même niveau que ses deux amis puis s'assit.

Il n'enserra pas Sakura dans des retrouvailles larmoyantes, ne fit pas le moindre commentaire sur son combat avorté avec Naruto.

L'heure n'était pas aux remarques ni aux retrouvailles. Même si en cherchant bien dans son âme, on se serait rendu compte qu'à cet instant, il était tiraillé entre l'envie de saisir Sakura et son entêtement maladif à estimer qu'il ne la méritait pas, rien n'était visible en surface. Il avait appris à compartimenter ses émotions et même si les joints lâchaient dans certaines conditions, ce n'était pas le cas en ce moment. La réflexion devait primer sur l'émotion sinon Sakura allait mourir.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, se rendit compte que Sakura et Naruto attendaient ses instructions. Pendant quelques secondes, il crut voir les genin de douze ans avec lesquels il avait tenté l'examen chuunin. Un élan de nostalgie l'emplit et il se surpris à regretter cette époque.

« Avant tout, j'ai une question. Pourquoi Juubi n'est pas avec toi ? J'aurai imaginé qu'il se serait délecté de cet affrontement, non ? »

Naruto se rappella pourquoi, hésita quelques secondes avant de le bégayer.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et lança à Naruto à la fois empli de surprise, de colère et de déception. Avant même que Naruto et Sasuke puissent réagir, elle était déjà en train de foncer en direction du loup blanc.

**-¤ 11 ¤-**

Elle était nue. Lui non. Oh bien sur, cela allait venir mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, il fallait savourer l'Avant, sentir bouillonner l'Envie pour mieux s'y dérober. Elle reviendrait, plus forte que La première fois et encore une fois, il ne pourrait La saisir. Ce ne serait que la fois suivante, ses pulsions à son paroxysme qu'il y céderait.

Ce rituel était important voire vital. Plusieurs fois pour des raisons de temps, il s'était vu contrait de l'enfreindre.

Par exemple, lors de l'assassinat d'une femme de haut rang, il s'était vu forcer d'y aller sans préparation, à cause de la ronde des gardes qui ne mettait que un quart d'heure à faire le tour.

Il en était ressorti terriblement frustré. Certes frustration avait eu un fumet de nouveauté (et son passage marquant dans le Yoshicho, quartier de la prostitution masculine, plus tard dans la même journée le montrait bien qu'il n'y était pas opposé), et le stress causé par la proximité des gardes n'avait pas rendu la chose désagréable mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. À peine un cinq sur dix, le dix servant d'étalon étant son passage chez la fille du Tsukichage.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas offert un petit plaisir et la présence de Sakura et d'Himigi l'avait tout émoustillé donc il fallait que ce soit réussi. (Il ne tenait pas compte de Tenten. Ryuusaki lui interdisait tout débordement et il en avait l'habitude. Jamais il ne désobéirait à Ryuusaki.)

Et puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, par esprit viril sans doute, le fait qu'un démon millénaire y assiste l'incitait à placer la barre le plus haut possible. S'il arrivait à atteindre le dix sur dix voire pourquoi pas mieux, il aurait l'impression de marquer un point.

Il sentit la première vague d'Envie monter en lui. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il se cambra involontairement à cause des chatouillis et lâcha un grognement rauque.

Ce grognement n'était jamais bon signe pour les femmes à proximité.

Il manqua d'arracher tous ses vêtements pour s'amuser tout de suite, enfreignant toutes les sacro-saintes règles qu'il s'était imposées mais il réussit à se reprendre à la dernière seconde.

Il inspira et expira profondément d'une respiration sifflante. Il réussit à se calmer petit à petit. La première envie était passée.

Il fut le premier surpris par la puissance de l'Envie. Habituellement, ce n'était que pour son troisième passage que l'envie était aussi forte. Si la première était aussi forte, il n'osait envisager la deuxième et la troisième, s'il tenait jusque-là. Peut-être allait-il atteindre un vingt sur dix.

La Deuxième envie arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. La Première venait tout juste de se finir. Cette vague surpassa tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il la lui fallait maintenant, tout de suite. Il s'accroupit, commença à se déshabiller et, alors qu'il allait retirer son dernier vêtement, réussit à se contenir l'espace d'une seconde.

Pourtant, il savait que ça n'allait être que temporaire. S'il voulait respecter le rituel, il allait lui falloir quelque chose pour tenir.

Mordre.

Il se pencha sur le corps inconscient d'Elle, rapprocha ses dents de sa poitrine, s'apprêta à refermer sa mâchoire mais mis sa main entre ses dents in extremis.

Un gerbe de sang coula sur elle, se mêla à la pluie. Il voulait la réveiller avec le final, pas avec l'entracte. Juubi lui avait assuré qu'elle se réveillerait aux premières douleurs, qu'il avait veillé à ça. C'était à lui de faire attention à ce que son réveil ne soit pas précoce.

Il devait tenir avec autre chose. Il commença à la sentir. Les bras, les aisselles, la poitrine l'entre-jambe, rien n'échappa à son nez.

Il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Pour la dernière fois. Il expira avec force, surpris de ne pas avoir déjà éclaboussé sa partenaire. Pourtant, il était dur comme jamais.

Il profita de cette accalmie avec un apaisement rarement ressenti.

A part Lui et Elle, rien d'autre n'existait. La pluie glissant sur son thorax galbé, Juubi les observant avec une malice enfantine, rien au monde n'aurait pu l'arrêter lorsque arriva la troisième Envie.

Avec une excitation mal maîtrisée, les mains tremblant d'impatience, il se dénuda.

Que lu spectacle commence.

**-¤ 12 ¤-**

Hishiki ressentit une violente douleur dans l'entrejambe. C'était _cette_ douleur qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Insidieuse, prenant son temps pour s'éveiller, montant an puissance à chaque seconde pour atteindre une apothéose longue. Trop longue.

Temari venait de le gratifier d'un admirable coup de genou dans les parties intimes.

D'abord, c'était l'incompréhension. Comment avait-elle pu se réveiller ? Le sort de Juubi ne devait s'évanouir qu'aux premières douleurs. Il ne l'avait même pas touché. Il était sur le point mais le genou l'avait cueilli avant.

Il ne fut guère enchanté par cette douleur même si cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Sa proie était réveillée, elle allait se débattre, il allait lui faire mal et se faire plaisir tout en lui faisant mal. Ce n'était pas si grave.

Il la frappa du plat de la main pour la calmer quelques secondes pour qu'il puisse la saisir au poignet. Peut-être même allait-il lui cloué les mains avec un kunaï mais alors qu'il dégainait son arme, quelque chose rentra dans ses yeux.

Il les frotta, tenant Temari entre ses cuisses et les réouvrit. Face à lui se trouvait un essaim noir d'insectes fonçant dans sa direction.

Il lança un coup d'oeil inquiet en direction de Juubi et le vit immobile, peu enclin à intervenir. Derrière lui, la tête de Gobi reposait sur ses pattes avants, attendant les ordres. Quelque chose le gênait dans la posture du démon millénaire, comme si elle le ne lui était pas propre mais n'eut guère le temps d'y prêter attention. L'essaim était sur lui.

Il baissa les yeux en direction de Temari, la vit un peu sonnée mais encore lucide. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

Il s'apprêta à l'assommer le temps que ces problèmes soient réglés. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui prit un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire, le propulsant en arrière et le forçant à lâcher sa proie.

Il tomba sur le dos, sentit quelques brindilles râper sa chair. Il n'eut aucun mal à se relever malgré la violence du coup.

Son premier regard fut pour sa proie. Elle avait disparu. À cet instant, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. On venait de lui retirer sa friandise. Celui qui avait fait ça aller payer de sa vie.

« Joli plan Shikamaru, marmonna Juubi sur un ton amicale. »

Il partageait la même position, debout, les bras le long du corps. Cinq mètres les séparaient, le jeune Nara était camouflé par l'ombre des arbres. Son visage était barbouillé de sueur et deux cernes profonds se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

Il souriait. Cela ne s'était joué qu'à quelques secondes mais Temari était sain et sauve. Une masse nauséeuse se déroba à son coeur et il se sentit bien. Juste bien.

« Si j'ai bien compris, reprit Juubi d'une voix égale, et si ma mémoire des clans est bonne, une Yamanaka - c'est ça non ? Ma mémoire des noms n'est plus ce qu'elle était .- est entrée dans le corps de Temari, ce qui expliquerait son réveil précoce. Étonnant d'ailleurs qu'elle ait eu le courage de se servir de son jutsu après la peur que j'ai insinué en elle. Elle doit beaucoup t'aimer tu sais. Ensuite deux de tes acolytes, dont un Aburame si je me fie aux insectes, sont intervenu pour éloigner notre très cher Hishiki pendant que la Yamanaka s'enfuyait avec le corps de Temari, ton rôle se bornant à me tenir éloigner.

Un bon plan vraiment. Une parfaite utilisation des divers membres la composant. Pourtant, nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est pas parfait puisqu'il nécessite ton sacrifice pour me retenir le plus longtemps possible. Ce qui ne sera pas bien long. Tu n'as quasiment plus de chakra, seul ce très cher Gobi empêchant cette immondice d'une autre époque qu'est ton méian' de ressortir. Tu ne pourras pas me retenir plus de deux minutes et une fois ce délai écoulé, nous savons tous les deux comment ça va finir pour toi. Je t'ai épargné une fois pour voir de quelle ingéniosité tu allais faire preuve et je ne suis pas déçu. Sache cependant que je ne te ferai pas ce cadeau deux fois. »

Un point de côté vrillait la hanche. Il était à bout. Juubi était trop généreux avec ces deux minutes. Il tiendrait une minute quinze tout au plus. Juubi en imposait, rendant très ardu le maintien de sa technique. En plus, il le soupçonnait de se contenir au maximum pour faire durer l'échange.

Sa vie allait prendre fin et il s'en moquait. Temari était sauve et les autres réussirait à s'enfuir. Il avait fait sa part du travail.

Il eut une toux sévère et s'écroula le long de l'arbre. Juubi en fit de même sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'arbre derrière lui, rendant la scène involontairement comique.

« Je t'aime bien, lâcha le démon. T'es intelligent et j'aime les gens intelligent. C'est pour ça que je vais t'avouer qu'une fois que je t'aurais tué, je me dirigerais d'un pas léger en direction de ton équipe pour les éliminer jusqu'au dernier, à l'exception bien évidemment de ta chère et tendre. Sauf si, bien évidemment, Hishiki a déjà fait le travail, auquel cas, je me contenterai d'achever ce qu'il restera de cette charmante Temari. »

Shikamaru eut un drôle de sourire. Il farfouilla dans sa poche et sortit une petite boule noire. Il la lança en direction de Juubi et cette dernière s'arrêta net à ses pieds.

Ils partageaient le même sourire mauvais et ce n'était pas à cause du jutsu de Shikamaru.

Une explosion fracassante résonna, collant Shikamaru à son arbre.

Il avait détaché son ombre quelques millisecondes avant l'explosion.

De la fumée envahit les environs et s'infiltrait à travers les arbres. Elle lui irritait la gorge mais il n'y prêtait aucune importance. Le pire était à venir.

Un coup de pied dans les côtes le souleva et une main puissante le saisit par la gorge avant de le plaquer à un arbre.

Juubi se tenait face à lui, le visage sévère n'accusant pas la moindre blessure alors que l'explosion l'avait touché de plein fouet.

Il était ce qu'il avait toujours été. Surpuissant, invincible, intouchable. Le diable en personne.

« Intéressante façon de gagner du temps. Et maintenant ? »

**-¤ 13 ¤-**

Lee tenait le corps toujours endormi de Temari. Il semblait que Ino avait en quelques sortes court-circuité le sort de Juubi et que lorsqu'elle avait reçu le coup de Hishiki, c'était elle qui avait absorbé la douleur et, par conséquent, le sort continuait de fonctionner, attendant toujours la première douleur ressenti par Temari.

Lee bondissait de branche en branche. Derrière lui se tenait Shino et Ino, cette dernière ayant tout juste repris le contrôle de son corps.

Au loin, on entendait les hurlements d'un Hishiki hors de lui. Il gagnait du terrain à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, mu par une colère divine qui ne s'éteindrait pas avant d'avoir récupéré sa proie et marché sur leurs cadavres refroidis.

Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans cet homme, une volonté de fer s'ancrant dans sa haine et son esprit dérangé.

Shino pensait qu'il faisait parti du clan des Berserkers, un clan qui pourtant était déclaré anéanti après s'être autodétruit. Ces hommes, plus proche du guerrier que du ninja, bénéficiaient d'une endurance sans limite, d'une force effrayante et était dingue pour la plupart. Il pratiquait un eugénisme dément, éliminant les enfants les moins bien portant au détriment des plus forts. Leur enfance, glauque au possible, faisait passer le Kiri d'avant Zabuza pour une colonie de vacance. Leur puissance prenait force dans leur folie furieuse, et qui allait en amplifiant lorsqu'on les privait de leur petite gâterie régulière. Ce qu'ils venait tout juste de faire. Shino savait que s'il devait l'affronter, malgré le talent de Lee en Taijutsu, leur chance de survie serait mince.

_Pourquoi est ce que l'on doit toujours affronté le dernier membre d'un clan supposé éteint et qui, comme par hasard, s'avère être un clan surpuissant ?_

Une nouvelle question sur laquelle il s'emploierait à méditer si jamais il revenait vivant de la mission. Et accessoirement du bureau de l'Hokage lorsqu'il aurait expliqué qu'ils avaient enfreint les impératifs de la mission.

« Shino ? lança Ino »

Il tourna la tête.

« J'aurai besoin que tes insectes prennent mon apparence pour donner le change. »

Il acquieça.

« Tu vas le rejoindre. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle opina.

« Son plan pour s'enfuir n'était que du pipeau et nous le savons tous les deux. »

Shino agita la main, lui faisant signe d'y aller.

« Bonne chance. »

C'était la première fois qu'Ino voyait ces mots sortir de la bouche de l'Aburame.

A la branche suivante, elle changea brutalement de direction, sauta vers le sol et vit Shino partir avec une copie conforme d'elle-même.

Elle se camoufla sous le premier tronc d'arbre mort à proximité et se fit toute petite. Elle ferma les yeux et bloqua sa respiration. Pendant quelques secondes, pas un bruit n'emplit les environs. Le silence était épais et terrifiant.

Elle ressentit les battements de son coeur dans sa poitrine avec une acuité étrange et le sang parcourant son corps n'eut pas de secrets pour elle. Elle vit ses mains trembler et compris qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle n'avait passé que quelques secondes entre les cuisses du monstre mais cela lui avait suffi pour entrevoir la perversion d'Hishiki avec encore plus de précision que si elle avait pénétré son esprit.

Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver encore une fois face à cet homme et pendant quelques secondes, elle ne craint pour aucune autre vie que la sienne.

Il y eut un grondement qui alla en s'amplifiant et Ino comprit que c'était fini pour elle. Hishiki ne tarderait pas à le trouver et là se serait le début de l'enfer.

Elle déglutit avec peine.

À chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, elle s'attendait à le voir débouler devant elle, un grand sourire sadique à la bouche.

Il ne se passa rien.

Le grondement et les hurlements allèrent en diminuant pour finalement s'évanouir. Elle compta jusqu'à quinze avant de sortir la tête péniblement. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

Elle ne pouvait pas patienter plus longtemps. Shikamaru devait déjà être à sec. Au loin, elle entendit une explosion. Elle partit en quatrième vitesse, priant pour que Shikamaru soit toujours en vie et que son plan fasse l'affaire.

**-¤ 14 ¤-**

« Mon très cher Shikamaru, rassure toi, je vais t'éviter les simagrées dont nous abreuvent les romans. Je ne vais pas passé de longues minutes à t'expliquer comment je vais te tuer. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce temps alors que ma chère et tendre Akatsuki est décimée et je serai peiné de ne pas pouvoir me défouler sur ton équipe, quitte à m'offrir une partie de jambes en l'air avec ta très chère Yamanaka, que j'imagine délicieuse à souhait, histoire que ce que je lui ai insufflé par l'esprit prennent ses racines dans quelque chose de plus concret. Donc adieu mon très cher.»

Il arma son bras et s'apprêtait à le transpercer le Nara, plus mort que vif alors qu'une patte de loup gigantesque vint s'abattre sur lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête dans sa direction et d'articuler un « sacré nom de dieu » que le membre fondit sur lui et le propulsa, avec un manque de déférence assez évident, dans les sous bois.

_Qu'est-ce..._pensa Shikamaru

Il savait que jamais Gobi n'aurait attaqué Juubi. C'était le démon millénaire qui avait offert une porte de sortie au bijuu enfermé dans son jinchuuriki. Gobi n'avait donc pas pu attaquer Juubi. Cependant la réalité s'amusait à lui donner tort.

Alors qu'il glissait le long de l'arbre, la réponse lui vint. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'osa pas la caresser des doigts, trop horrifié par ce qu'elle impliquait.

_Elle n'aurait pas osé ! _

Pourtant, c'était la seule réponse à laquelle son esprit fatigué était arrivé. Pire encore, c'était la bonne.

La patte de loup s'arrêta devant lui et s'agita comme pour marquer de l'impatience. Shikamaru leva les yeux sur la gueule du loup et le clin d'oeil acheva de le convaincre. Ino avait pris le contrôle du loup.

Laissé à l'appréciation de Shikamaru, cela s'apparentait à un suicide. Le jutsu des Yamanaka n'avait pas été inventé pour être utilisé sur un démon.

Chaque manipulé laissait des traces sur l'utilisateur du jutsu, et sachant que le démon était à mi-chemin entre le l'humain et l'animal, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, si son cerveau allait tenir le coup, si il n'y allait pas y avoir des interférences entre le jinchuuriki, passablement névrosé pour le peu qu'il avait vu, et le bijuu. Ino menaçait de sauter comme un fusible sur une ligne à haute tension. Quelques Yamanaka avait déjà rejoint l'asile avec l'étiquette de légume.

_C'est déjà un miracle que son jutsu est pris_

Cette réflexion ne prit qu'un dixième de seconde dans l'esprit de Shikamaru et il s'agrippa comme il put à la patte. Les poils étaient étonnamment cotonneux et doux au toucher malgré l'humidité croissante.

La patte commença à se soulever, jouant avec l'estomac de Shikamaru comme un ascenseur devenu fou et le corps entier du loup fit demi-tour avec facilité.

Il y eut une enjambée et la patte s'arrêta devant le corps inanimé d'Ino. Shikamaru sauta, récupéra la carcasse vide et remonta sur le loup. Le jeu de l'ascenseur reprit de plus belle, s'amplifiant au fil des foulées, le but du jeu étant d'augmenter au maximum l'écart entre eux et un certain démon millénaire.

Restait un unique petit problème : comment se débarrasser du Loup ?

Cela va faire une éternité que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse. J'avais perdu une très grosse partie de ce que j'avais écrit suite à une erreur de manipulation. S'en suit donc la très logique déprime et la perte de l'envie d'écrire. Y'a ensuite eu les examens, puis les grandes vacances où j'ai pas mal écrit mais à la main, le travait de réécriture prenant beaucoup de temps.

Mais finalement, j'ai réussi à faire paraître ce chapitre.

Au passage je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les reviews que je ne vais pas pouvoir laisser pendant les huit prochains mois.

Il faut savoir que je retente une première année de médecine et que, par conséquent, la fanfiction ne va pas faire partie de mes priorités. Donc si je ne lis pas vos textes, ce n'est pas par absences d'envie ou impolitesse mais simplement parce que je n'ai pas le temps.  
Toutes mes excuses et je lirai tout au mois de Juin.

À cet instant, vous vous interrogez quant à mes parutions futures.

La bonne nouvelle est que j'ai déjà un chapitre de près et qu'il me reste encore un peu texte écrit à la main.

Pour le reste par contre, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je ne vais pas avoir des masses de temps libre et je ne souhaiterai pas tout le temps consacré ce temps libre à l'écriture mais on verra bien.

De toute façon, il ne me reste plus grand chose à écrire. Un ou deux évenements avant le combat final, le combat final etc...

Donc même si je ne consacre pas tout mon temps libre, peut-être que pour noel j'aurai fini.

Peut-être.

Je vous souhaite une excellente année scolaire quoiqu'il en soit.

Ah, au passage, apprenez à écrire sur un clavier de type Dvorak (et non Azerty). Vous verrez, c'est chiant au début mais qu'est-ce que c'est agréable.


	38. Onirisme

**Onirisme**

**-¤ 1 ¤-**

Shino soupira. Le temps orageux n'était pas à son avantage. Ses insectes étaient agités, sursautant au moindre coup de tonnerre. Il avait eu un mal fou à les contrôler pour qu'ils attaquent à Himigi alors à l'abri, sous un arbre. S'ils venaient à se confronter sur une clairière, il doutait de pouvoir les manier avec habilité et devrait se contenter d'attaque massive et sans subtilité, ce qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se désigner volontaire avec un temps aussi défavorable ?

Il repensa aux codes des Aburame. Chaque clan en avait adopté un depuis que les Uchiwa avaient lancé le concept et vu le résultat chez ces derniers, Shino se demandait sérieusement si c'était intelligent de continuer.

« Article II alinéa 2 : Un Aburame ne refuse jamais une mission. »

Plus loin était dit

« Article III alinéa 5 : Un Aburame doit toujours faire preuve d'un esprit critique et détaché pour ne pas laisser place aux émotions et ce afin d'estimer en tout instant les meilleurs décisions à prendre. »

Shino se demandait si par temps pluvieux, l'article III court-circuitait l'article II ou bien si, quelque soit la situation, l'article II primait sur l'article III.

_Foutus codes. Ils sont censés gérer toute notre existence mais sont inapplicables en pratique et ce, quelque soit le cas pratique._

Le cas pratique en question était le dernier survivant du clan Berserker en fureur, la certitude de se faire tuer s'il lui tournait le dos pour s'enfuir, Lee et Temari - gâterie dudit Berserker - comateuse et uniquement vêtu du manteau de Lee.

_Foutu cas pratique_

Ils débouchèrent sur une vaste clairière. À peine eurent-ils le temps de d'envisager un itinéraire qu'Hishiki déboucha sur leur droite et leur coupa toutes chances de retraite.

Shino expira profondément, cligna des paupières avec lenteur sous ses lunettes fumées. Le combat était inévitable.

Il lança un bref coup d'oeil à Lee, le vit déposer Temari sous un arbre et se relever avant de faire quelques étirements.

Shino porta la main au bouton situé près de son col et le défit, entre son pouce et son index. Il en fit autant avec tous les autres boutons et retira sa veste d'un geste brusque avant de la lancer par terre. Il était torse nu, sous la pluie. Mieux valait qu'il se découvre totalement, pour habituer ses insectes à la pluie.

Aussi pour qu'ils n'aient plus d'échappatoire.

Pour la première fois, Lee voyait Shino sans son manteau. L'Aburame avait toujours décliné les baignades, les Onsens ou toutes autres activités lui demandant de se déshabiller.

À présent, Lee comprenait pourquoi.

Au premier abord, rien d'anormal ne sautait aux yeux. Une musculature fluette et élancée, la peau blanche et imberbe, quelques taches assimilables à des gros grains de beauté, des tatouages aux poignets

Une observation plus poussée permettait de dessiner les nombreuses craquelures parsemant la peau, de voir les grains de beauté se déplacer tranquillement le long du corps, d'apercevoir l'épiderme s'ouvrir à certains endroits pour cicatriser quelques secondes plus tard, de comprendre que ce n'était pas des tatouages qu'il avait aux poignets.

Lee ne s'en offusqua pas. Peut-être aurait-il ressenti du dégoût s'il était encore jeune et inexpérimenté. Ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait vu pire. Bien pire.

Il reporta son attention sur le dernier membre de l'Akatsuki. Il ignorait ses origines mais se doutait qu'il s'agissait plus d'un guerrier que d'un ninja. Sa posture, son chakra, ses muscles imposants, tout laissait à penser que n'était pas fait pour les missions d'infiltration. Ce qui tombait bien car c'était aussi son cas. Restait à savoir qui était le plus fort.

Le combat ne mit pas longtemps à démarrer. À peine avait-il eu le temps de terminer de s'échauffer.

Hishiki avait sauté le sacro-saint dialogue d'avant combat où, selon des règles établies quelques siècles plus tôt, il devait menacer, négocier et enfin prédire leur mort prochaine comme tout bon psychopathe qui se respecte.

Hishiki avait réduit l'écart entre lui et Shino en un rush, balançant son poing avec vivacité. Shino avait été surpris et avait failli encaisser le coup si ses réflexes ne l'avaient pas fait se mouvoir vers la gauche, esquivant le coup de quelques centimètres.

Alors qu'il se déportait, un coup de pied manqua de le cueillir à la mâchoire.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. En théorie, vu la position de Hishiki, il n'aurait pu lancer son pied qu'en sacrifiant son équilibre.

Ce qu'il avait fait.

Deux mètres plus loin, le géant s'effondra sur le sol boueux mais loin de s'en soucier, il se releva et reparti à l'assaut de Lee.

Un échange avait Hishiki avait suffi à Shino pour comprendre le style de son adversaire. Il pouvait se résumer en quelques mots : tout sur l'attaque, rien sur la défense.

C'était une anomalie dans le monde des ninja. Un shinobi ne peut se permettre de se sacrifier inutilement. La mission _est_ et _reste_ prioritaire.

Il aurait suffi d'un piège à l'endroit où Hishiki était tombé pour mettre fin au combat de façon simple et brutal.

Un ninja fonçant tout droit sans se poser ce genre de question et tentant le tout pour le tout à chaque assaut ne devait pas exister. Et c'était ce qui le rendait effrayant.

Lee le vit se rapprocher vite, très vite, à une vitesse supérieure que sa corpulence ne le laissait suggérer. Un frisson dansa sur son échine.

Il aurait juré qu'une gigantesque ombre courrait derrière Hishiki, le rendant encore plus imposant.

Lee voulut le frapper, mettre son poing entre lui et le Monstre, avant de comprendre que c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas un petit point lancé sans volonté qui allait l'arrêter. Il fit ce qui lui semblait être la chose la plus censé du monde et esquiva.

Il bascula rapidement sur le côté et se fit cueillir par un coup de genou dans le ventre, ses pieds décollant du sol pendant quelques secondes. Il fut plié en deux et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que déjà un coup de poing s'enfonçait dans sa joue, l'envoyant dans la boue.

Lee aurait probablement encaissé un autre coup, probablement un coup de pied histoire de lui briser quelques côtes, si Shino n'était intervenu, envoyant la bonne moitié de ses insectes sur le dos d'Hishiki. Leur force, négligeable pris au cas par cas, avait suffi pour le pousser violemment et le faire tomber.

Pendant que les insectes se délectaient du chakra de leur nouvel hôte, Lee se releva et vint rejoindre Shino à une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il était mal-en-point après un unique enchaînement, la mâchoire déjà branlante avec une terrible douleur lui tordant les entrailles.

Le regard de Shino, éloquent malgré ses lunettes fumées, lui demanda s'il tenait le coup ou s'il devait le considérer comme un poids mort.

« Ça va, cracha Lee, la voix sèche. Je vais tenir jusqu'à la fin du combat. »

Hishiki ne mit pas longtemps à se relever. Son corps nu était couvert d'un mélange de boue et d'insectes, dessinant des contours incertains.

Un frisson parcourut les deux ninja de la feuille à la vue de son sexe.

Il bandait.

Affronter un adversaire n'ayant aucune notion de défense élémentaire était dérangeant en soi, encore plus s'il était nu et recouvert d'insectes mais alors qu'il bandait...

Le Berserker eut un drôle de rire, loin des explosions habituelles. On aurait dit des feuilles mortes sur un trottoir, agité par un léger vent. Un schischi amusant dans la bouche d'un autre, dérangeant dans celle de Hishiki.

Le géant ne les fixait que par intermittence, les insectes dansants sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient injecté de sang.

Il eut un sourire puis ses mains se joignirent, d'abord pour former le signe du cheval, ensuite celui du tigre. Il inspira profondément, engloutissant de nombreux insectes.

Lee et Shino se mirent sur la défensive, prêts à voir arriver un jutsu de feu dont les Uchiwa en avait le secret.

Les flammes sortant de la bouche n'étaient pas impressionnantes, ridicules même si on les comparait à celle de Sasuke ou d'Itachi. Ce n'était pas tout. Elles ne leur étaient pas destinées et étaient dirigées vers son torse. Les insectes prirent feu et le feu se propagea sur le reste de son corps, détruisant la totalité des parasites qui le vidait petit à petit de son chakra. Ensuite, il repartit à l'assaut, toujours à pleine vitesse.

La pluie et la disparition des insectes n'avaient pas suffi pour que le feu s'éteigne et les flammes dansaient sur son corps, le rendant terrifiant.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce type ?_ pensèrent Lee et Shino en même temps

Lee inspira profondément. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste impressionner par son adversaire. Shino était pour l'instant inutile, ses insectes n'ayant aucun pouvoir contre le feu. Il allait falloir qu'il gagne un peu de temps. Suffisamment pour que les flammes s'éteignent.

Il ouvrit une des huit portes, se pencha en arrière au moment exact où il allait se prendre le coup. Là, il lança son pied en direction de la mâchoire d'Hishiki et le cueilla comme il en avait cueilli tant d'autre avant lui. En déséquilibre, une main sur le sol, Lee s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Bondir, aider son adversaire à décoller et le propulser sur le sol.

Hishiki était lourd et malgré la puissance dont il disposait, il ne pouvait atteindre la bonne hauteur en un seul coup de pied.

Lee partit en l'air à la poursuite du corps toujours en feu de Hishiki et au moment où il allait le frapper, encaissa un coup de pied hors norme, le catapultant sur le sol. La seule chose qui lui permit de s'en sortir sans trop de dégât fut le sol, devenu relativement souple grâce à la pluie.

Lee parvint à se relever mais ce n'était qu'un simulacre de station vertical. Le coup de pied à la tête l'avait durement touché, flouant son champ de vison et ses réflexes. Il lança un regard vide vers Shino. Ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux Hishiki.

Le feu était toujours là. Les flammes continuaient de danser sur Hishiki, recouvrant son corps d'une fine couche de peau noirâtre et suintante.

Pourtant, il continuait de se mouvoir avec toujours la même facilité, le même bagou et ce regard fou n'ayant rien à envier à celui de Juubi.

Le feu réduisait à néant les stratégies de Shino. Ses insectes ne sauteraient jamais sur un adversaire en flammes, par temps de pluie qui plus est. En plus, il ne possédait pas la force à l'impact suffisante pour blesser le Berserker. À ce stade du combat, et ça lui faisait un mal de chien de l'avouer, il n'était qu'un poids mort.

«Bon, je vais le faire, marmonna Lee pour lui-même. »

Il allait ouvrir sept des huit portes. C'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin mais au vu de son adversaire, il n'avait pas d'autre solution.

« Shino, il faut que tu l'occupes un peu moins d'une minute. »

Gaara avait eu la gentillesse de laisser Lee ouvrir quatre portes. Il doutait qu'Hishiki en face autant.

Une drôle de grimace tordit le visage de l'Aburame, avant d'acquiescer. Ça allait être difficile mais pas impossible. Il ne pouvait pas le vaincre mais si il s'agissait de l'occuper, ça pouvait être jouable.

Il fonça en direction de Himigi, armant son poing, prêt à l'abattre. Comme prévu, le Berserker le frappa de plein fouet, le transperçant de part en part. Son corps se désagrégea en une foultitude d'insectes et l'original apparut derrière Himigi. Pour quelques secondes seulement.

Les derniers insectes qu'il possédait le recouvrirent des pieds à la tête et son chakra acheva de le rendre invisible. Cette technique était très pratique en théorie mais pompait sur son chakra dans des proportions colossales, amplifié par le temps orageux.

Profitant de son invisibilité, il lança un jeu de shuriken dont il ne se servait jamais, pour tenter de le blesser à défaut de le tuer. Il changea rapidement de position pour éviter de dévoiler sa position. Il devait bouger au maximum pour déstabiliser son adversaire.

Un coup de pied imprévu lui coupa la respiration. Des flammes prirent naissance sur son torse et commencèrent à se propager. Quelques secondes plus tard, un poing vint rencontrer ses côtes et le projeta contre un dans la boue, coupant court au flammes. Shino avait le goût de ses insectes carbonisés dans la gorge.

La pluie devait avoir aidé Hishiki à le repérer.

Même si c'était la seule explication probable, ça n'aurait pas du être aussi facile. Il faisait sombre à cause de l'orage et trouver l'endroit où gouttes réagissait bizarrement était quasiment impossible.

Hishiki le saisit par la tête, ses mains étant plus longue que le visage de Shino, et le plaqua contre un arbre. Les lunettes noires de l'Aburame explosèrent en mille morceau, tombant à ses pieds et dévoilant ses yeux.

Ils étaient différents. L'un s'apparentait plus à un oeil de fourmi, recouvert de mille facette où se déclinait le visage d'Hishiki à l'infini. L'autre était beau. Dessiné d'un coup de crayon appliqué, colorié à l'aide d'un pinceau trempé dans l'encre de chine, il était presque féminin.

Les deux yeux, traduisant à la perfection son héritage mi-humain, mi-insecte, ne fixait qu'une seule et unique chose. Hishiki, dont les flammes commençait à quitter le corps du géant après avoir ravagé son épiderme et pourtant, et dont il ne semblait pas tenir compte.

_Foutu Berserker et son analgésie chronique_

À ce moment-là, Lee, ayant finalement réussi à ouvrir la septième porte, intervint et frappa Hishiki à la tempe. Le géant ne lâcha pas Shino dans sa chute et l'emporta avec lui pour ne le libérer qu'une fois après avoir touché le sol. L'Aburame alla s'échouer à côté de Temari.

Hishiki se releva et hurla. Le coup ne semblait pas l'avoir affecté ni même le blesser, un comble lorsque sa peau était carbonisée et ses poumons dans un drôle d'état. Il grognait avec une colère infantile, comme un bébé auquel on aurait retiré le morceau de pain dont il se servait pour faire ses dents.

Lee ne s'en préoccupa pas et progressa dans un monde où lu temps n'avait pas de prise.

Son champs de vision ne se réduisait plus qu'à un point comme son maître quelques temps auparavant.

Il vint percuter les côtes de son adversaire et en sentit quelques-unes se cassait sous l'impact. Il fut rassuré. Son adversaire était humain et les humains, on pouvait le tuer. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Il s'apprêta à enchaîner avec un paon matinal, technique qu'il avait apprise par mimétisme. Il n'avait pas demandé de conseil à son maître. Il devait évoluer par lui-même et commençait à imprégner sa marque à son style de combat. (La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prise en compte était qu'il était le clone de Gai et par conséquent, imprimer son style équivalait à imprimer celui de son maître.)

Encore une fois, il bougeait à une vitesse invisible à l'oeil, encore plus rapide que face à Gaara. Dans cet état, il ne pouvait que vaincre Hishiki. Jamais il ne pourrait être attrapé et quelques coups suffiraient à se débarrasser du Géant.

Alors pourquoi son adversaire réussit-il à le frapper de plein fouet, sa vitesse accroissant les dégâts de manière exponentielle. Pourquoi son adversaire avait-il réussit à l'étaler alors que la victoire se dessinait devant ses yeux ?

Sa mâchoire, déjà affaiblie, se brisa en mille morceau. Il ressentit le choc se propageait le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour ne finir que dans de ses membres.

Il avait peur. Très peur. Elle le saisit aux tripes, tirant sur ses intestins et faisant des noeuds avec.

Il ne craignait pas la mort. Il ne l'avait jamais craint. Son caractère était profondément trop positif pour envisager la mort comme une extrémité négative. Lorsqu'on l'interrogeait, il répondait que pour lui, c'était la fin du début et non le début de la fin.

À cet instant, une seule chose l'effrayait. La disparition de son nindô. Il venait de prendre un coup critique et se doutait des répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur son organisme. Plus jamais il ne voulait se retrouver dans la même fosse que celle qu'il avait habitée après son combat contre Gaara.

Il ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit qu'il pourrait mourir avant même de vérifier que son nindô ne s'était pas évanoui. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Même la vision de Tenten allongé dans sa chambre d'hôpital et du cadavre de Neji ne parvinrent à se frayer un chemin à travers son angoisse.

Il voulut se relever, faire disparaître ce spleen et affronter sa peur mais son corps ne lui obéit pas.

Il était allongé dans la boue, son occiput baignant dans une flaque d'eau et il ne parvenait à bouger. Il ne savait pas si cette paralysie était passagère ou pire mais dans le fond, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il allait mourir. Et pas tout seul.

**-¤ 2 ¤-**

_T'endors pas maintenant Shika, t'endors pas._

Pourtant, à cet instant, c'était la seule chose qu'il désirait. Il avait l'impression que Morphée venait de le recouvrir d'une couverture dont il avait le secret, douce au possible, n'attendant pas son consentement avant de le traîner dans un coma dont il ne ressortirait que quelques siècles plus tard.

Il se visualisa dans le rôle La princesse aux bois dormants et sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, son menton cogna sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux, secoua la tête et se concentra sur la pluie qui lui fouettait le visage.

_Bon, trouve un plan ! Un putain de plan dont tu as le secret !_

Le problème était simple. Comment se débarrasser de Gobi sans être tué ?

Shikamaru n'avait pas l'ombre du début du commencement d'un plan utilisable et il se demandait même si il en existait un. Le seul plan viable auquel il était parvenu était de jeter Gobi dans un puits sans fond alors qu'il sautait et qu'Ino se défaisait de son jutsu à la dernière seconde. Ce plan conduisait à une nouvelle problématique. Où trouver un gouffre sans fond ? Shikamaru doutait que cela puisse exister au sens physique du terme (La Terre était ronde est dans le meilleur des cas, le trou donnerait sur l'autre côté) et quand bien même cela existait, ce n'était pas comme si par enchantement, il allait s'en dessinait un devant eux.

ll soupira.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Non pas que les idées ne fusaient pas dans sa tête mais aucune n'avaient la moindre petite chance de réussir et/ou n'était applicable.

Sans crier gare, un violent coup de patte l'éjecta lui et le frêle corps d'Ino. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher les poils du loup et se retrouva en l'air.

Il eut l'impression de tomber au ralenti. Les arbres s'agitaient autour de lui avec grâce et pendant quelques secondes, il crut qu'il était immobile alors que le sol remontait pour le percuter.

Sa chute fut moins douloureuse que prévue. Des feuilles mortes s'étaient entassées dans une espèce de cuvette et le sol était ramolli à cause de la pluie.

L'heureux concours de circonstance ne lui empêcha pas de se briser le poignet droit, lui arrachant un soupir plaintif lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser.

Du coin de l'oeil, il chercha le corps d'Ino. Il n'avait pas réussi à la tenir pendant sa chute et craignait qu'elle ne soit blessée.

Au même instant, le Loup hurla. Il n'était pas à proximité s'il se fiait au bruit et paraissait s'éloigner.

Ce cri glaça le sang déjà frissonnant de Shikamaru.

Il ne savait pas sur quoi mettre cette longue plainte mais il le savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçut une mèche blonde dépassant de derrière un tronc qu'il comprit. Toujours avec cette vitesse et cette acuité dont il était secrètement si fier. Pourtant, ça lui fit mal. Très mal.

Par un habile mouvement des hanches, il parvint à basculer sur le ventre. Son poignet droit heurta le sol mais il n'y prêta pas attention. L'adrénaline avait pris la place de son sang et il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

Par la seule force de ses bras, il rampa jusqu'à l'arbre, un vieux saule pleureur abîmé par les années. Il finit par rejoindre Ino.

Son premier réflexe fut de poser sa main sur sa poitrine, à la recherche d'un quelconque battement de coeur. Il le trouva et se sentit rassurer.

Il porta alors son attention sur le reste du corps et s'il se fiait à l'angle étrange de ses chevilles, elles devaient être brisées. Il ajouta à la liste quelques côtes cassées mais sans pouvoir en être sur.

Il avait trouvé l'origine du hurlement et comme à son habitude, il avait raison. Gobi venait d'accuser les blessures du corps d'Ino. Et elle continuait d'habiter le corps du Bijuu, augmentant l'écart entre eux et lui.

À cet instant, il avait peur.

_Allez Ino, retourne dans ton corps. Tu en as assez fait ! Ne vas pas plus loin !_

Dans sa tête, sa voix avait un ton étrangement plaintif.

**-¤ 3 ¤-**

Un violent coup de poing souleva les quelque cent trente kilo d'Hishiki. Malgré l'étrange état dans lequel il baignait, son esprit s'apparentant plus à un magma d'idée, il comprit que ce coup de poing était différent des autres.

Si à l'impact il n'était pas vraiment puissant, quelques microsecondes plus tard, une force titanesque se propageait dans sa mâchoire.

Bien qu'intéressant, ce n'est pas ça qui excita Hishiki. Il lui préférait grandement l'odeur de cerise remontant à ses narines.

Un visage se superposa à cette odeur et il fut heureux. Le destin s'était décidé de la combler.

Il rétablit sa position et retomba sur ses pieds.

Au lieu de repartir à l'attaque comme il en avait l'habitude, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour détailler son adversaire. Il ne le faisait pas pour des raisons tactiques ou pour jauger son adversaire. Il ne le faisait jamais, sinon il risquait de perdre son principal avantage à savoir son aptitude à foncer dans le tas sans se poser de questions.

Si cette fois-ci, il avait enfreint cette règle, c'était pour l'observer comme un sculpteur détaillé un bloc de marbre avant d'y apposer son premier coup de burin.

Dans la partie reptilienne de son cerveau, une seule pensée cohérente réussit à poindre. Devait-il la tuer ou se la garder ?

Il courut en direction de Sakura. Cette dernière planta ses pieds dans la boue et prit une garde typique des boxeurs, les deux poings proches de la poitrine.

Le premier poing arriva en direction de sa poitrine, Sakura l'esquiva avec un mouvement ridiculement faible et répliqua avec un coup de poing assez léger.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de mettre beaucoup de force, la vitesse d'Hishiki suffisait. Son poing percuta sa mâchoire, elle la sentit légèrement craquer mais c'était tout.

Hishiki n'avait pas ralenti et elle ne réussi à esquiver que grâce à son petit gabarit qui lui permet de glisser entre l'épaule et le torse d'Hishiki.

_C'était limite. Mon coup aurait au moins dû le ralentir. Pourtant, il a continué comme si de rien était. _

Elle sauta en arrière, s'éloignant d'Hishiki.

À première vue, son coup avait manqué de profondeur pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Se conter de contrer son adversaire en retournant sa puissance contre lui ne suffirait pas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre au poing en plan efficace que déjà Hishiki était sur elle.

Elle esquiva le premier coup, asséna un violent coup sur sa mâchoire et, au lieu de tenter d'esquiver, recula pour accompagner son adversaire.

Elle le frappa une nouvelle fois au visage, s'aidant de son chakra pour augmenter sa force d'impact et réussit à le ralentir.

Hishiki tenta un coup de genou qu'elle para du coude, aidée par son chakra pour amortir le choc. Cette technique ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver propulser dans la boue.

Elle ne prit guère le temps d'évaluer les dégâts et se remit sur pied. Elle venait d'avoir une idée pour combattre son adversaire.

Hishiki chargea vers Sakura, comme à son habitude.

Avant qu'il n'arrive, elle planta son poing dans le sol avec puissance et des rochers s'envolèrent. Elle en attrapa un au vol - façon élégante de dire qu'elle le propulsait d'un violent coup de coude - et courra elle aussi derrière son adversaire, camouflée derrière la roche.

La réaction d'Hishiki fut peu surprenante et il explosa littéralement le minéral d'un mouvement de la main. Des éclats partirent dans toutes les directions et l'un d'eux égratigna Sakura à la joue.

Elle n'y prêta guère attention, esquiva le poing fonçant dans sa direction avant de l'attraper de la main droite et de le tirer vers elle. Là, elle esquiva le second poing avant d'apposer une nouvelle fois son poing dans sa figure. Aidé par l'impulsion supplémentaire qu'elle avait donné à Hishiki, par leur vitesse de collision et par son chakra, elle réussit à le frapper fort. Très fort. Elle sentit toutes ses dents casser les unes après les autres, et le vit basculer en arrière pour s'effondrer au sol.

Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement qui s'évanouit alors qu'il se relevait.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type ? Ce coup de poing aurait étalé n'importe qui, même Naruto._

Sakura, comme Shino auparavant, comprit que la force d'Hishiki était d'une relative simplicité. Un organisme absorbant les chocs sans difficulté, lui permettant de tous miser sur l'attaque, aidée par un entraînement hors norme et une expérience quasi-illimité. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à combattre, de n'être né que pour ça, lui donnant une capacité d'anticipation proche du sharingan. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il ait réussi à étaler Lee avec les portes ouvertes ? Aucun oeil, même celui de Sasuke, n'aurait pu percevoir ses mouvements. Il fallait qu'Hishiki connaisse déjà l'enchaînement ou alors qu'il l'ait perçu à l'avance et ça, seule une vie passer à s'entraîner et un talent inné pour combattre pouvait l'expliquer.

Lorsque commencer le combat, l'esprit d'Hishiki régressait et rien ne venait lui traverser l'esprit. Il ne fonctionnait qu'à l'instinct, ne portant aucun intérêt à son adversaire ni à ses techniques, ignorant ses propres blessures, n'ayant pas conscience de sa propre existence et de la mort.

Le seul moyen de l'arrêter était de le tuer.

_Ça risque d'être plutôt compliqué..._

Elle ne disposait pas de techniques mortelles à proprement parler. Pas de chidori, pas de rasengan. Certes, une dizaine de ses coups de poing avaient le même effet mais encore fallait-il les abattre.

Elle souffla un grand coup et fonça sur son adversaire. C'était l'endroit le plus sur, un peu comme l'oeil du cyclone. Hishiki était rapide et doué pour anticiper mais il n'était pas trop rapide et elle se débrouillait aussi lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne pas encaisser de coup. Si elle voulait le contenir, alors il lui fallait le laisser agir en premier et se contenter de suivre son flux.

C'était risqué et il lui serait facile de se laisser submerger.

**-¤ 4 ¤-**

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Ino ?_

Seulement deux minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était tombé mais chaque seconde avait des allures d'éternité.

Ino ne devait pas rester aussi longtemps dans le corps d'un démon. Son pouvoir était déjà limité dans le temps avec les humains alors avec un Gobi... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il y avait un problème et Shikamaru n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation.

Il pensait qu'Ino s'était éloignée le plus possible pour assurer leur sécurité mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager de l'esprit de son hôte. Peut-être même Gobi avait-il déjà reprit le contrôle de son corps, repoussant l'esprit d'Ino dans les limbes de sa conscience.

Shikamaru frappa le sol du plat de la main, pestant contre sa propre incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit, sa propre faiblesse. Encore une fois, il était inutile. Un putain de génie avec 200 point de QI tous aussi vains les uns que les autres.

Il était en colère. Il sentait son coeur résonner dans sa cage thoracique deux fois par seconde, criant à chaque impulsion. L'adrénaline avait remplacé son sang et sa fureur amplifiait à chaque seconde.

Une petite voix familière se manifesta.

_laIsSe mOI SortIR..._

Une âpre douleur lui irradia le bas du dos. Il avait l'impression qu'une râpe à fromage était en train de remonter. Il s'efforça de se contrôler. Son _méian'_' ne devait pas apparaître. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser le contrôle de son corps, n'en avait pas le droit, aussi difficile cela lui était. Pourtant, une partie de lui aurait rêvé se laisser abandonner aux ténèbres.

Une vieille citation lui revint à la mémoire : « Il y'a une étrange satisfaction à toucher le fond du désespoir ; l'excès du malheur procure une espèce de sécurité, havre de grâce pour l'âme du naufragée qui n'ose plus croire. »

Il avait oublié le nom de l'auteur mais la trouvait redoutablement adaptée au contexte. Et aussi adapté soit-elle, il refusait de la suivre à la lettre, de se laisser embarquer par Ça.

Il devait rester concentrer, trouver une solution pour sortir Ino du démon. Il y en avait forcément une, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

_Putain, une idée !! Vite, une idée !!_

_jE pEux t'AIdEr._

« Tais toi. »

_jE pEux t'AIdEr._

« Tais toi je t'ai dit ! »

_jE pEUx acCedEr à lA coNnExiOn Ino-Gobi... la FaiRE rEveniR..._

« Pardon ? Comment ça tu peux accéder à la connexion ? »

Pas de réponse.

Il sentit son ombre descendre le long de ses jambes pour reprendre sa place originelle, celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Là, elle commença à se mouvoir et à tracer des mots dans la boue.

L'écriture était malhabile, comme tracer par les mains d'un enfant.

_Laisse toi régresser et je te permettrai de remonter le long du fil tissé entre Ino et Gobi. Tu auras le contrôle._

« N'y compte même pas, trancha Shikamaru. J'ai vu ce qu'à donner la dernière régression. Aucune chance que je te laisse recommencer. »

Son ombre ne répondit pas immédiatement, lui donnant l'impression de réfléchir. Du plat de la main, elle effaça les mots qu'elle venait de tracer pour en écrire d'autre.

_Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Retrouver la liberté m'a fait perdre les sens._

L'ombre effaça ce qu'elle venait d'écrire et ajouta :

_Dépêche-toi. Ce fil risque de casser n'importe quand._

Une nouvelle citation remonta de sa mémoire : « Dépêche toi de vivre ou dépêche toi de mourir. »

Cette fois, la citation ne s'appliquait pas à lui. Elle était pour Ino et pouvait être remplacée par : « Dépêche toi de la sauver ou dépêche toi de la tuer. »

La tuer était, d'un point de vue pragmatique, la meilleure solution. Il mettrait fin au problème Gobi par la même occasion. Si Ino et Gobi était toujours relié alors la mort d'Ino provoquait celle de Gobi.

Sans surprise, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Personne ne peut tuer un membre de son équipe sans avoir essayé toutes les autres solutions.

« Okay, articula t'il. »

Au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ?

Il sentit l'ombre remonter petit à petit le long de son échine.

**-¤ 5 ¤-**

Sakura avait réussi à tenir deux minutes. Elle était parvenue à esquiver la totalité des coups de Hishiki tout en lui assénant les siens à intervalles régulier, sentant la boîte crânienne de son adversaire céder petit à petit.

Elle ne devait être qu'à quelque coup de la victoire, la vitesse et les réflexes de son adversaire allant en régressant suite au divers trauma subi par son cerveau lorsque Hishiki, au lieu de lancer un coup, la plaqua subitement.

Enfermée dans la routine, elle avait réagi une seconde trop tard et n'avait pas pu l'esquiver tout entier. Elle se trouvait maintenant écrasée sous la centaine de kilos de muscle d'Hishiki et peinait à respirer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter de bouger, il la saisit par les mains, les enserrant dans une seule des siennes et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête.Il laissa sa dextre serpenter sur le corps de la kunoïchi avant de serrer le poing et d'armer un coup.

Sakura comprit que c'était _game over_ et concentra son chakra dans la tête, à la fois pour tenter d'amortir le choc mais aussi pour que les soins se lancent le plus vite possible, le tout en tentant d'ignorer le durcissement au niveau du bas ventre d'Hishiki.

Cependant, alors que le poing gigantesque s'abattait sur elle, un flash lumineux éclaira la scène et une main vint bloque le coup à quelques centimètres du visage.

« Tututu... fit Juubi en claquant sa langue. Mon très cher Hishiki, je vois bien que tu n'as pas tous tes esprits mais je tiens à te rappeler qu'un contrat me lie à cette charmante jouvencelle. **Un contrat qui met mon existence en jeu**. Alors, si tu voulais bien cesser de taquiner ma très chère ici présente pour te concentrer sur la proie dont je t'ai déjà gratifié il y'a peu, et que tu n'as toujours pas consommé soit dit en passant. »

Il fit un grand sourire et Sakura jura voir ses crocs s'allonger.

Les yeux d'Hishiki, vide depuis sa colère, se remplirent petit à petit alors qu'il quittait son mode berserk. Juubi claqua alors des doigts et le corps calciné d'Hishiki se régénéra à une vitesse sidérant Sakura.

Il relâcha Sakura, se releva et se dirigea d'un pas léger en direction de Temari. Il ignora le corps paralysé de Lee pour continuer à son rythme.

Juubi tendit sa main pour aider Sakura à se relever. Elle la repoussa d'une claque rageuse, se releva toute seule et fit mine de foncer en direction d'Hishiki lorsque la main de Juubi sur son épaule la bloqua net.

« Ma douce et tendre, je me suis engagé à vous protéger cependant, je ne suis pas tenu de subir vos caprices. J'ai également des engagements auprès d'Hishiki et comprenez bien que je ne vous laisserai pas intervenir. - Sakura sentit des griffes caresser sa clavicule. - Même si pour cela, je suis réduit à vous arrêter avec tous les moyens non létals à disposition, soit quarante-sept exactement, allant d'une simple corde à une illusion vous plongeant dans les pires atrocités. Alors soyez raisonnable, tournez le tête et bouchez vous les oreilles si le spectacle vous est insupportable, et attendons ensemble l'arrivé de Naruto et Sasuke. J'ignore dans quelles conditions vous les avez quittés mais j'avoue qu'un rapide aperçu de la situation m'enchanterait au plus haut point.

- En échange, vous me laisserez aller m'assurer que les blessures de Shino et Lee ne sont pas mortelles.

- Tout ce qu'il vous plaira. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Très bien, lâcha Shikamaru. Au moment où je suis parti, Naruto dominait très largement Sasuke. Sasuke est exténué à cause de son combat contre Itachi. »

C'était un mensonge éhonté. Sa seule crainte était que Juubi s'en soit rendu compte.

« J'en conclus qu'il ne reste plus qu'un Uchiwa en vie, reprit Juubi d'un ton neutre. Dommage. J'aimais bien Itachi. Sa folie avait quelque chose de romantique, de presque malheureux. Au fait, saviez-vous qu'Itachi m'avait demandé d'augmenter le pouvoir des yeux de son frère ? Quelqu'un d'extrêmement capable cet Itachi. Dommage pour lui. Son frère est devenu encore plus capable que lui semble t'il. On pourrait presque dire qu'il a creusé sa propre tombe avec ses dents. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Le visage de Juubi était étrangement sérieux, presque mélancolique, comme si ses paroles avait trouvé un écho en lui-même.

Sakura remarqua que Juubi était pied nu dans la boue, des vers grouillant entre ses pieds.

Son visage se détendit petit à petit et un sourire fendit sa barbe naissante. Au final, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Tiens, commença Juubi, tant que j'y pense, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas aperçu un loup géant ? Quelques-uns de vos compatriotes, par ailleurs complices des deux cadavres ou presque traînant sur le sol, et je désespère de le revoir en bon état. Non pas que j'ai un quelconque intérêt à le savoir en bon santé mais, voyez vous, c'est un destrier particulièrement élégant et vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer l'importance que j'attache à l'élégance. Je pense sérieusement que la première impression que l'on laisse est la plus importante... Alors, quitte à vouloir détruire le monde, autant le faire avec classe non ?

- Votre objectif, c'est le monde ? demanda Sakura, interloquée. On se croirait dans l'un de ses pathétiques romans avec un mégalomaniaque méchant complètement dingue. Sans vous vexez, monsieur le mégalomaniaque, bien entendu, compléta-t'elle avec insolence. »

Juubi ne se départit pas de son sourire. Dans le fond, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher même s'il n'appréciait guère l'insolence. Sauf la sienne évidemment.

« J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec un certain Sanbi et même si je vous apprécie, je déteste me répéter. Donc je vais faire court. Détruire le monde n'est pas la fin mais le moyen.

- Le moyen de quoi ?

- De Le faire bouger, conclut-il en pointant le ciel du doigt. »

Un temps. Il vit que Sakura ne comprenait pas. Dans le fond, lui-même ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt, il craignait de ne pas comprendre. Sa plus grande peur était que sa volonté ne lui appartienne pas, qu'il ne soit qu'un pantin dans les mains d'un concept. Et de temps en temps, une pensée venait le titiller sans qu'il ne soit capable de se défaire, le poussant à l'insomnie depuis plusieurs siècles déjà.

Et si son envie de s'assurer qu'il était son propre maître venait d'ailleurs. Et si, lui tout entier n'était pas libre, si toutes ses envies venaient d'ailleurs, alors son envie de s'assurer qu'il était libre venait d'ailleurs aussi. En voulant s'assurer qu'il était libre, il ne faisait que suivre les rouages d'un circuit bien huilé, tous ses mouvements étaient déjà prévues. Il ne faisait que conforter Dieu dans sa toute puissance.

Cette pensée l'horrifiait depuis des siècles et avait joué un grand rôle dans sa vie. Chaque fois qu'il voulait faire quelque chose d'imprévu, un pied de nez au destin, il craignait de n'accomplir que son destin et cela expliquait sa relative inactivité au cours des siècles. Il était paralysé par le concept même de destiné. Au final, lorsqu'il regardait en arrière, il se disait que l'élément déclencheur avait été Kyubi. Avant ça, il créait des démons avec certes l'intention de s'en servir mais sans vraiment avoir le courage de les utiliser. Kyubi lui avait donné ce courage.

Il secoua la tête d'un air las. Il farfouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette. Il n'en avait plus.

« Bien, et si nous allions nous occuper de vos chers camarades ? »

**-¤ 6 ¤-**

Naruto avait tenté de partir à la poursuite de Sakura. En un éclair, Sasuke l'avait saisi par le col et l'avait collé au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire Naruto ? »

Le blondinet fut surpris par la question. La réponse était évidente.

« Ben, de la rattraper.

- Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle est plus en sécurité sans toi qu'avec toi. Du moins, tant que ce stupide pacte traînera dans les parages. Alors n'intervient pas pour le moment. »

Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes et acquiesça. Sasuke le relâcha et se releva.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ô grand génial Sasuke ? demanda Naruto »

L'ironie dans ses derniers mots était évidente pourtant, ils manquèrent d'arracher un sourire à Sasuke. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à haute voix mais l'Idiot l'avait manqué.

« ' Sais pas. On ne peut pas laisser Sakura indéfiniment à proximité de Juubi mais une intervention serait très risquée car elle rendrait compte de la rupture du pacte. La première chose à faire serait de prendre le plus d'information sur le pacte. Avec ça, on serait plus ou moins comment le contourner.

- Je peux demander à Kyubi. C'est une démone elle aussi donc elle doit savoir comment ça marche. »

Sasuke opina. Le démon de Naruto, ou plutôt la démone, s'il se fiait à ses dires (sans trop savoir pourquoi, il n'était absolument pas surpris que Kyubi soit une fille) était la source d'information la plus proche et la plus efficace. Restait qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait prendre ses paroles pour argent comptant. Déjà, il était surpris que Naruto lui fasse confiance alors qu'il (elle ?) était responsable de leur situation.

Naruto s'assit au pied d'un arbre et ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir une minute plus tard.

« Si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a rupture du contrat que si le parti opposé s'en rend compte. Du moins, en gros, c'est ça. Dans la forme, ça reste assez flou et il est difficile de réellement cerner les limites. »

Sasuke soupira. C'était un système imparfait et profitable à la trahison.

Par exemple, Juubi pouvait tuer Sakura et la remplaçait par un clone, et si Naruto ne s'en rendait pas compte, Juubi ne subirait pas les conséquences.

_Peut-être que Sakura est déjà..._

Il repoussa cette idée. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Juubi et surtout, c'était trop risqué. Il lui était beaucoup plus facile et sûr de garder Sakura en vie. Pourtant, même si son raisonnement était fondé sur des faits sensés, il ne parvenait à se débarrasser de l'image d'une Sakura morte, le visage livide, les yeux blancs.

Il souffla. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser parasiter.

« Et si on explosait la tête de Juubi avant qu'il ne puisse réagir ? Ça pourrait faire l'affaire non ? »

Sasuke, comme dans sa prime jeunesse retint son envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il ne pensait pas possible d'étaler Juubi en un coup. Et quand bien même, ce serait le cas, Naruto se ferait tout de suite arrêter d'un mot de Juubi et ce n'était pas lui, le génie Uchiwa, qui allait faire la différence avec ses réserves de chakra digne d'un poulpe ivre mort.

_Un uchiwa fait passer la mission avant les sentiments._ disait leur code de conduite.

Le plus simple était de sacrifier Sakura pour se concentrer sur Juubi mais ni lui, ni Naruto n'était près à se sacrifice.

_Il bien y avoir une putain de solution !_

« Tu sais, reprit Naruto, Juubi n'est pas aussi puissant qu'on le dit. J'ai presque réussi à lui coller mon poing dans la figure. »

Sasuke secoua la tête. Pour le moment, le plus judicieux restait de s'approcher de Juubi. Ici, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

**-¤ 7 ¤-**

Régresser en son âme et conscience n'était pas si désagréable qu'il l'avait imaginé.

La première fois, il avait peur. Cette fois-ci, il sentit peu à peu ses terminaisons nerveuses s'éteindre, réduisant au silence ses jambes douloureuses.

Il sentit son ombre remonter sur son torse et au lieu de la trouver froide comme avant, il avait l'impression qu'une couverture chauffante s'emparait de son épiderme.

Il se sentait juste bien.

Son _méian'_ acheva de poursuivre sa montée et recouvrit son crâne.

Il ne perdit pas conscience. Il avait le contrôle de son corps et il bougeait à sa convenance. Seule sa perception du monde avait changé.

Le soleil avait disparu, remplacé par une boule noire. La lumière provenait du sol. Elle était étrangement blafarde, donnait l'impression de résonner comme la basse d'un orchestre. Il se rendit finalement compte que les couleurs étaient inversées.

Il lança un coup d'oeil inquiet à Ino et aperçut Le fil. Jamais un jaune ne l'avait autant marqué. Il l'aveuglait littéralement. Dans ce monde blafard, il ressortait comme une tache rouge sur un fond vert.

Il se rapprocha pour l'étudier et pencha la tête dans une mimique canine.

Le filin n'était pas fait d'un seul corps. Il était le résultat de l'entremêlement d'une infinité de filament d'un or le plus pur. Il n'était pas lisse, plutôt usé comme une corde maintes fois manipulée et commençant à se désagréger, s'étiolant à chaque utilisation.

Shikamuru le toucha.

_C'est Ino._

Ces mots ne lui étaient pas venu à l'esprit par un mécanisme cognitif quelconque. Ils étaient. N'avaient pas d'origine ni de but.

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Habituellement, son esprit était clairsemé de pensées indistinctes qu'il attrapait au vol avant de les remodeler. Cette fois-ci, ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur du vide et pourtant quelque chose en était ressorti.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, savoir que des choses échappaient à sa compréhension le rassurait.

_reMontEr lE loNg Du fIL_

Shikamaru ne comprit pas la marche à suivre mais le fit. Sa main était déjà sur le fil et il s'y laissa couler avec naturel, par réflexe.

Il remontait le filin avec l'impression d'être immobile. Le décor autour de lui s'agitait, se déplaçait d'avant en arrière. Il avait l'impression que le monde était entraîné par une corde que l'on remontait à l'aide d'une manivelle.

D'un coup, Gobi apparut dans son champ de vision. Il paraissait calme, la tête reposant sur ces pattes avants. Un coup d'oeil plus appuyé lui permit de voir ces pattes arrières, étrangement tordu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient réussi à le mettre hors du coup pour quelques temps. Il n'était pas dit qu'il ne se régénérait pas dans la minute à suivre, mais dans le fond cela avait peu d'importance. L'éloigner de Juubi était déjà une victoire.

Il s'attendait à voir ce monde onirique s'effacer, l'ombre de son corps s'évanouissant avec simplicité mais il n'en fut rien.

Il continuait de remonter le long du filin et Gobi s'agrandit petit à petit. Shikamaru parvint à voir le terminus.

Juste entre les deux yeux.

Il ferma les siens quelques secondes avant l'impact. Rien de brusque ne se produisit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit rien. Si l'extérieur vu par un _méian'_ était sombre alors l'intérieur était le noir complet.

Shikamaru ne distinguait rien, pas même ses mains. Elles avaient des allures de concept, de théorie invérifiable. Lui n'était qu'un esprit pur sans enveloppe charnelle.

_aVanCEr_

Shikamaru s'exécuta, ne sachant même pas s'il progressait réellement ou si son esprit s'imaginait qu'il avançait.

Il attrapa une idée au vol et comprit que dans cet endroit, ça n'avait aucune importance. Les deux avait la même portée symbolique. S'il _croyait_ avancer, alors il avançait.

D'un coup, la lumière se fit violente.

Elle n'apparut pas en _crescendo_ comme cela aurait dû être le cas dans le monde réelle. Un pas auparavant, il faisait noir, un pas après, il avait une lampe de cent watts braqué dans les yeux.

Il mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la luminosité et lorsque ce fut le cas, il se trouva encore plus décontenancé.

Ses pieds foulaient de l'herbe verdoyante, dans un paysage monotone s'étirant à l'infini. À perte de vue, il voyait encore et encore la même herbe. Rien ne venait entraver le panorama.

Le ciel au-dessus de lui était orange et dépourvu de soleil, vouant à l'échec toute tentative rationnelle d'expliquer la luminosité.

Il ignorait où il se trouvait. Certes, il se doutait qu'il se trouvait dans l'esprit de Gobi, de son jinchuuriki ou des deux en mêmes temps pourtant il aurait été incapable d'extraire la moindre information cohérente de cet espace vide.

Il tenta un pas maladroit, trébucha et tomba la tête la première sur l'herbe.

Toujours sans explication cohérente, l'herbe se fana et rentra la tête dans le sol, dessinant les contours de Shikamaru et dévoilant la cause de sa chute.

Une chaîne en acier dormait sur le sol. En inox, elle resplendissait sous le ciel oragé,

D'un geste inquiet, il s'en saisi et tira dessus. Le sol se mit à trembler et à grogner, destabilisant le Nara qui s'écrasa par terre.

Autour de lui, nombre de choses était en train de sortir du sol. D'abords des stands où l'on vendait de la nourriture. D'un coup, dans un monde vide, le bruit fut et dans l'air tonnait « Venez acheter ma barbe à papa !! » ou « Elles sont belles mes pommes d'amour. » Le bruit de foule venait compléter ses cris de forains et le tout forma une masse sonore imposante, presque palpable.

À sa gauche s'éleva un stand de masque. Loin de déborder de modèle différent, un seul masque s'alignait sur une façade en bois : un loup. Tous semblaient le fixer de leurs orbites creuses, n'attendant que d'être revêtus pour lui bondir à la gorge.

Il reporta son attention sur les alentours. Il n'avait fixé son regard sur les masques que l'espace de quelques secondes mais cela avait suffi pour qu'une gigantesque fête foraine sortes des entrailles de la terre. Le rouge des chapiteaux s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon tout comme la foule qui ne paraissait ne pas en finir.

Il était surpris par la taille des stands, souvent beaucoup trop grand pour une personne de taille moyenne. Il remarqua alors que la plupart des gens étaient grands, aux alentours de deux mètres et brun. Seuls les enfants étaient de sa taille.

Plus loin, sur la droite, un jeune garçon aux cheveux longs et blancs était à genou sur une table. Ses mains étaient menottées à la table, le contraignant à rester dans cette position.

D'autres enfants n'en finissaient pas de lui jeter des tomates à la figure avec un sadisme non dissimulé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'approcher, quelque chose lui percuta sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et vit un lapin blanc bipède vêtu d'une redingote, une immense montre à gousset dans ses _mains._

Le lapin leva les yeux et le fixa pendant quelques secondes sans dire un mot, le regard étrangement effrayés. Finalement, il lâcha :

« Excusez-moi, je suis en retard. »

Il contourna Shikamaru et disparut.

Le jeune Nara fronça les sourcils, un peu désemparé. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire.

À cet instant, au loin, il aperçut une jeune femme blonde s'estompant au détour d'un stand.

_Ino._

Il courut dans sa direction, ignorant le lion servi sur le tournebroche qui tournait au rythme des claquements de main. Il arriva au stand où il avait aperçu la jeune femme. Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, avec l'espoir de la voir ressortir. La chance voulut que dans ce monde onirique, seul deux personnes n'étaient pas brunes, le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs et la blonde. Ainsi, les cheveux ambrés sautaient aux yeux dans ce paysage brun.

Il l'aperçut à l'autre bout de l'allée. Il partit dans sa direction, affrontant une foule à contre-courant.

Il progressait difficilement, la foule était dense et peu encline à faciliter son avancée. Pourtant, il voyait les cheveux blonds s'éloigner de lui sans difficulté.

_Aller ! Ne te laisse pas avaler par cette foule !_

Sans crier gare, la foule et la fête foraine disparurent. Ce n'était pas un évanouissement graduel mais une dissolution instantanée.

Pendant quelques secondes, il se retrouva sur la plaine du début et la seconde d'après, il était à Konoha. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il devait déduire s'il se fiait aux cinq visages dans la montagne, le reste de la ville étant assez fragmentaire.

Du haut de la tour du bâtiment administratif, où il était apparu sans raison, il pouvait voir que des pans entiers de la ville étaient absents, remplacer par une pancarte flottant dans le ciel où était écrit « Probable quartier des prostitués » ou « à visiter à l'occasion. »

À cela s'ajouter quelques erreurs dans l'organisation de quelques quartiers où certaines rues n'avaient pas lieu d'être ou bien donnaient sur le mauvais endroit.

Par curiosité, il chercha son domaine, l'aperçut au bon endroit et vit au-dessus une pancarte où était écrit « maison de Shikamaru. »

_Je dois être dans l'esprit d'Ino. C'est la seule solution un semblant rationnelle qui existe._

Il fut rassuré. Trouver Ino dans ses conditions n'en serait que simplifié.

Il s'apprêta à sauter du toit mais se retint, au final peu rassuré par l'interprétation de la physique gravitationnelle par une fille. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte du toit. Elle donnait en théorie sur un escalier puis sur un couloir clairsemé de porte, offrant différentes sorties dont le bureau de l'Hokage.

Ino devait ignorer cette information car à peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il tomba nez à nez avec le bureau de l'Hokage. La pièce était conforme à la réalité, si bien sûr on ignorait la table de massage en plein milieu, avec la Godaime allongé dessus en train de se faire masser par un bellâtre ténébreux.

Il se promit de rayer cette image de sa mémoire aussitôt sorti de la pièce.

Il finit par sortir du bâtiment administratif sans trop de difficulté, le reste de l'architecture du bâtiment portant moins à controverse. Il échoua dans la rue principale.

À sa droite se trouvait une échoppe de pieuvre grillée tenue par un vendeur à l'aspect robotique. Il n'y prêta pas attention et commença à courir en direction du domaine des Yamanaka, ignorant toutes les bizarreries clairsemant la ville.

Il y arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le souffle court. Il avait beau se retrouver dans une représentation fantasmagorique de Konoha, et par conséquent, échappant aux règles du réel, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être exténué.

Il fit coulisser la porte d'entrée et tomba nez-à-nez avec le père d'Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka. Il était en caleçon, le regard vague et givré. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de foncer en direction du salon en chantant l'air ringard de Ninja Academy.

_Ne pas faire attention ! Ne pas faire attention !_

Shikamaru monta à l'étage et se retrouva devant la chambre d'Ino. Il inspira profondément et l'ouvrit.

Au moment où il tira la poignée, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été dans sa chambre tout comme elle n'avait jamais été dans la sienne. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'il se fréquentait et il n'avait pas été foutu de voir la chambre de l'autre.

La porte dévoila une pièce assez sombre. Une lumière rouge tamisait les murs d'un filtre coloré. Devant lui se tenait Ino.

« Ino ? s'exclama t'il »

Elle ne portait qu'une petite nuisette noir transparente et une culotte assortie.

« Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Elle se retourna. Derrière elle se trouvait un autre Shikamaru allongé sur le lit, place qu'il semblait occuper depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils étaient en tout point identique sauf qu'à la différence de l'original, il n'était pas recouvert par une ombre et n'était vêtu que d'un boxer moulant. Lorsque le regard des deux Shikamaru se croisa, le second disparut.

Shikamaru ajouta cet épisode à la liste des choses à oublier.

Il attrapa la main d'Ino.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Il faut qu'on se dépêche d'y aller.

- D'aller où ?»

Shikamaru fut forcé d'admettre que la question était sensée. Il ne savait pas où aller pour quitter ce monde onirique.

« Dans le monde réel, finit il par dire.

- On est dans le monde réel, répliqua-t'elle. Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu me parles. »

Il soupira. Si la conversation continuait comme ça, elle promettait de durer. Or du temps, il préférait penser qu'il n'en avait pas.

« Fais moi confiance. Viens avec moi.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, répondit simplement Ino. »

Shikamaru lança un regard ahuri à son ami.

« Que...

- Je ne te fais plus confiance depuis que tu m'as laissé tomber pour cette traînée.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles. »

Le regard d'Ino se fit vide et sa tête pencha bizarrement.

« Ino ?! lança Shikamaru, l'inquiétude affleurant dans sa voix. »

La lueur réapparut dans ses yeux et elle enlaça Shikamaru. Elle le relâcha aussitôt et recula, comme surprise par son propre geste. Ses mouvements avaient quelque chose de mécanique et désagréable.

Elle attrapa Shikamaru par le poignet et le repoussa dans son lit avant de monter à califourchon sur le Nara.

« Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? I... »

Elle lui coula un long baiser langoureux. Il se débattit et la renversa sur le lit. Il se releva prestement en s'essuyant la bouche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Il posa son regard sur Ino et la vit allongée sur le dos, son bras droit cachant ses yeux. Il comprit qu'elle pleurait.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Ça ne pourrait pas être simple pour une fois ?_

Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- Quoique... Quoique je fasse, tu me repousses. - Sa voix était hachée, entrecoupée de sanglot. - Même dans mes rêves tu me repousses. Que faut-il que je fasse pour avoir grâce à tes yeux. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant soigneusement les mots qu'il allait prononcer. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il repoussait cette conversation, qu'il souhaitait l'éviter, espérant que taire le problème le ferait disparaître.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Ça ne l'était jamais.

Ils auraient dû régler ça il y'a une éternité et si c'était maintenant qu'il devait le faire, et bien soit.

« Rien. Il n'y a rien à faire. Tu trouveras toujours grâce à mes yeux. (Il marqua une courte pause.) Mais pas de la façon que tu voudrais. Je suis déjà amoureux de Temari.

- Mais ce n'est pas sensé se passer comme ça. Nous sommes une équipe. Si je ne t'ai pas, je n'ai plus rien ! »

Cette tension entre eux deux n'était pas récente. Elle était là depuis qu'il fréquentait Temari et il en était le principal responsable.

Quelque temps avant qu'il ne fréquente avec Temari, il avait... en quelque sorte tenté quelque chose avec Ino. C'était un phénomène assez courant dans les équipes. Ces propres parents étaient dans la même équipe plus jeune.

Restait qu'ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin, Shikamaru coupant court à ses avances lorsqu'il avait décroché son premier dîner avec Temari. Il n'avait jamais réellement clarifié les choses avec Ino et l'avait complètement laissé en plan.

Par moment, il se détestait.

« Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. »

Dehors, alors qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit quelques secondes plus tôt, un tintamarre assourdissant se fit entendre. Shikamaru craint de le reconnaître. Il se précipita à la fenêtre. Dehors, une gigantesque fête foraine était en train d'apparaître.

Il se retourna, tira Ino par la main et la força à se lever.

« Viens !

- Mais où ?

- On s'en fout mais quoiqu'il en soit, il ne faut pas rester ici. »

Il ouvrit la porte et son genou heurta quelque chose. Il se rattrapa au mur d'en face pour ne pas tomber et se retourna pour identifier l'obstacle. Il reconnut le lapin bipède.

« Vous êtes en retard, se contenta t'il de dire en fixant sa montre. Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous risquez gros. Et le Chapelier sera de mauvais humeur. »

Shikamaru ignora le petit cri d'Ino, clamant qu'il « était trop mignon. »

« Et comment on sort d'ici ?

- Je l'ignore. Je suis juste venu vous donner ça. - Il tendit une petite boite en bois d'environs vingt centimètre de long. - C'est ce qu'il cherchait. Vous lui préciserez qu'il n'a pas intérêt à s'attaquer à notre service à thé.»

Shikamaru voulut lui demander de qui et et de quoi il était question mais le lapin s'était déjà désintéressé de leur situation et fixé sa montre en marmonnant quelque chose ayant à voir avec un retard quelconque.

_On se préoccupera de ça plus tard._

Il saisit Ino par le poignet.

« On y va. »

À peine Ino eut elle fait un pas en dehors de sa chambre que cette derrière disparut. Littéralement. Un trou béant dévoilant les fondations de la maison l'avait remplacée.

« Qu'est-ce que ? tenta Ino »

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, se contentant de traîner Ino par la main. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se trouvèrent au milieu du jardin.

_Surtout, ne pas prêter attention à ce genre de détail. Pour le moment, le plus important, c'est de trouver la sortie._

Ils déboulèrent dans la rue et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec la fête foraine.

_Ça se propage vite. Beaucoup trop. Et ce foutu lapin qui n'est pas capable de nous filer la moindre information sensée._

Une échappatoire. Il leur fallait une échappatoire.

Dans sa main droite, il sentait le frêle poignet d'Ino. Il se retourna, la vit toujours vêtue de sa courte nuisette noire (qu'il se surprit à détailler). Son regard brillait d'une drôle de lueur. Par moment, il avait l'impression de voir au travers.

_Pas bon. Vraiment pas bon._

« Ino, l'interpella t'il, quand tu quittes l'esprit de quelqu'un, est-ce que tu dois faire quelque chose d'autre que _rupture_. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre ? Pas une image que tu fixes ou une quelconque formule ? »

La réponse ne changea pas d'un iota et faillit être suivie par une autre question. Cependant, à cet instant, un petit garçon tira la manche de Shikamaru.

La Nara reconnut le garçon au cheveux blancs.

« Monsieur, demanda le petit garçon, vous voulez sortir d'ici ? »

Shikamaru baissa les yeux sur le jeune garçon avant d'opiner.

« Pourtant, reprit-il, le monde extérieur est dangereux. Et cruel. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Jamais Juubi ne pourra vous atteindre. En plus, vous pourrez vivre éternellement. »

Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur le visage du petit garçon. L'espace d'un instant, son faciès fut parcouru de mille cicatrices.

« Vivre éternellement ? répéta Shikamaru. J'en doute fort. Rien n'est éternel.

- Mais si, répliqua le petit garçon. Ici, vous n'êtes pas dans un lieu façonné par la physique mais par la volonté. Un rêve dure aux alentours de un quart d'heure, pourtant lorsqu'on se réveille, on a l'impression qu'il a duré une éternité. Ici, si vous voulez vivre éternellement, vous pouvez. Il n'y a rien qui vous en empêche. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Je ne veux ni ne peux fuir le monde extérieur. Je dois retourner dans le monde réel. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sur d'être en sécurité ici. L'esprit d'une femme est le dernier des endroits que je qualifierais de "sûr." - Il marqua une pause. - Et puis le rêve m'ennuie. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le réel, c'est de comprendre les règles du jeu. Les créer n'a aucun intérêt. En plus, comment peux-tu dire que le monde extérieur est cruel alors que dans ce propre monde, je t'ai vu à la merci d'autres enfants ? »

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant ses pieds comme un enfant pris en faute.

« C'est ma pénitence... Mais Il n'est pas très méchant et c'est le seul ami que j'ai. Cela devrait vite se finir. - Il se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre. - Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent. Pour le plaisir, je vais vous poser une petite devinette. Vous savez pourquoi la plupart des pièces n'ont qu'une seule porte ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Shikamaru et s'éloigna à petit pas en chantonnant une vieille comptine :

« Promenons nous dans les bois... »

_Pourquoi les pièces n'ont qu'une seule porte ? Parce qu'elle fait à la fois office d'entrée et de sortie. C'est évident. J'en conclus qu'il faut retourner au point de départ._

On lui tapota sur l'épaule.

« Shikamaru, entonna Ino d'une voix curieuse. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Il posa son regard sur la maison pointée par Ino. Elle était entourée par une myriade de chiffre.

Il soupira. Son esprit était en train de se superposer à la réalité d'Ino. À cet instant, c'était le genre de chose dont il se serait bien passé.

Il entraîna Ino avec lui et ils partirent en direction du bâtiment administratif. Le temps leur manquait comme se complaisait à leur signaler le lapin.

Ils déboulèrent à l'angle de la rue principale.

« Shikamaru ? commença Ino

- Oui ?

- C'est un rêve ? Ou bien c'est la réalité ?

- Ce n'est ni la réalité ni un rêve, répondit Shikamaru. Un peu des deux si tu veux.

- Donc tu es venu me sauver ?

- Oui.

- Merci. »

Shikamaru ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça si ce n'était une platitude.

Au loin se dessinait leur objectif. Shikamaru le trouva distant, beaucoup trop distant. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait remarqué que les approximations d'Ino avaient été remplacé par des informations exactes, probablement parce que son subconscient s'était ajouté à la fête. Alors comment pouvait-il expliquer cet erreur ?

Derrière lui il entendit le hurlement d'un loup. Il n'osa se retourner, le visage terrifié d'Ino tenant lieu de la plus belle des descriptions.

_Merde_

Il n'eut pas besoin d'intimer le moindre ordre à Ino que déjà ils étaient en train de courir.

À chacun des pas du loup, le sol tremblait. Les habitations s'effondraient avec une fureur presque palpable et des gravats s'échouaient devant eux. Devant eux, le bâtiment administratif ne semblait pas s'approcher, donnant au contraire l'impression de s'éloigner à chacun de leurs pas.

_Bon dieu, qu'est ce que c'est que ce borde_

Une illusion d'optique. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une illusion d'optique hurlait son cerveau avec force. Mais pourquoi ce sentiment d'être une souris enfermé dans une roue alors ?

Il ignora cette sensation, se contentant de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Si la roue cessait de tourner, il savait que ce serait la fin pour eux et alors ils seraient condamnés à errer dans cette gigantesque fête foraine, poussant le burlesque aux confins du ridicule. Et l'Après, il préférait l'ignorer.

Shikamaru tourna la tête pour voir si le loup s'était rapproché et à peine tourna t'il la tête qu'Ino et lui butèrent de plein fouet sur un mur invisible, apparaissant comme la dernière pantalonnade du destin, une manière idiote de plus de finir sa vie.

Pourtant, le désespoir qui l'envahit à cet instant s'évanouit bien vite pour laisser place à de la joie. Il se releva et caressa le mur invisible du bout des doigts.

«ATTENTION ! Lui hurla Ino en l'attrapant par la taille pour le plaquer.»

Une patte gigantesque passe au-dessus de leur tête rasant le mur invisible dans un grincement satiné.

Shikamaru se redressa et tira Ino vers lui. Ils esquivèrent un autre coup de patte en se collant contre le mur qu'il ne pouvait voir et pendant une trop longue seconde, Shikamaru sentit une des griffes lui caresser le ventre. Il leva les yeux vers le Loup.

Différent fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas vraiment un loup, plutôt une esquisse, une métamorphose ratée. Il subsistait trop d'approximation comme ces oreilles trop courtes ou ce museau trop long pour être un loup à part entière.

Le Nara murmura à Ino :

«Quoi qu'il arrive, ne lâche pas ma main. »

Il l'entraîna avec elle, fit cinq pas sur le côté et passa au travers du mur. Une nouvelle fois, le loup arma un coup mais il ne parvint à achever son geste, comme bloquer par quelque chose.

Shikamaru s'arrête brusquement, Ino le percuta et se mordit la lèvre.

« Aïe ! Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? »

Il lui fit signe de se taire. Il avança ses mains, caressant une surface invisible avant de refermer ces doigts sur une poignée. Il la tourna, mima l'ouverture d'une porte et ils "entrèrent." Il sourit.

Au moment où ils avaient percuté le mur, Shikamaru avait compris qu'il s'agissait du bâtiment administratif.

Par un quelconque moyen, le Loup avait réussi à brouiller leur perception, le rendant invisible mais pas inexistant. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à atteindre le toit et ils seraient tirer d'affaire.

Traverser les longs couloirs ne leur serait d'aucune difficulté, lui même étant capable de le parcourir les yeux fermés. De plus, son subconscient avait en quelque sorte réadapté le monde à sa propre perception et quand bien même il se serait trompé dans la réalité, ce ne serait pas le cas dans ce monde onirique, dans _son_ monde onirique. Un monde sur lequel le Loup n'avait aucune prise.

Un gigantesque fracas se fit entendre.

_Merde..._

«Dépêche toi de nous sortir de là, lui intima Ino. »

Il acquiesça.

Ils reprirent leur course, course qui lui semblait avoir commencer des années auparavant. Ils arrivèrent à la première série d'escaliers, invisible cela va de soi, lorsqu'une mâchoire emplie de croc les manqua de quelques mètres. À cet instant, Shikamaru se rendit compte que depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré l'immeuble, le dehors avait disparu. Tout du moins, il ne le voyait plus. Il ignora cette donnée, inutile de surcroît, et ils montèrent les escaliers.

Il y avait quelque chose de comique à se voir ainsi suspendu au-dessus du sol, donnant l'impression de flotter.

Une nouvelle patte surgit de nulle part les manquant à nouveau mais de trop peu. Il fut bousculer et projeter au sol par des gravats puis une souffrance sans nom se réveilla dans son mollet. Il tenta de le ramener à lui, vague réflexe commun à tous s'appuyant sur l'espérance futile que si l'on rapprochait un membre vers son tronc alors la douleur s'évanouirait. Il n'y arriva pas et se rendit compte que son pied était coincé sous un rocher. Il chercha rapidement à en délimiter les contours et le trouva gros, beaucoup trop gros. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Ino mais avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche, elle posa son index sur les lèvres du Nara.

«Je sais que dans toute bonne histoire qui se respecte, c'est à cet instant que le héros dit qu'il faut l'abandonner mais bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'il se passe, je n'en ai nullement l'intention. Alors aide moi au lieu de geindre. »

Tant bien que mal, il se redressa et posa ses mains sur le sommet du débris et à deux, ils parvinrent à le faire basculer.

«Passe tes bras autour de mon cou.»

Il s'exécuta et dit :

«Je vais te guider. Il faut suivre mes indications à la lettre. »

Elle acquiesça et ils reprirent leur marche.

Les escaliers se succédèrent, entrecoupés par quelques escarmouches d'un loup qui ne le faisait que pour la forme. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage, longèrent le couloir et arrivèrent sur le toit.

Un fil en or les attendait.

**-¤ 8 ¤-**

Ils étaient dehors.

Ils ne devaient leur réussite qu'à une succession de coups de chance éhontée mais ils avaient réussi. Il avait réussi.

Shikamaru ouvrait les yeux et son premier regard fut pour le ciel. Il était allongé à côté d'Ino, le dos noueux à cause d'une racine reposant entre ses omoplates.

Il se redressa et porta sa main à sa jambe qu'il pensait blessée. La douleur avait disparu, tout comme une hypothétique blessure.

Il ne trouva pas ça anormal. Lorsqu'il rêvait qu'on lui arrachait une dent, cauchemar récurrent suite à un court séjour dans les salles d'interrogatoire ennemi, ça n'empêchait pas cette dent d'être là à son réveil.

S'étant assuré d'être opérationnel, et vaguement honteux de s'être préoccupé de lui avant de penser à sa camarade, il s'approcha d'elle.

Elle fixait le ciel d'un regard un peu éteint mais vivant.

«Shikamaru ?

- Oui.

- Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais. Que quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours là pour moi. »

Shikamaru ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il laissa quelques secondes flotter. Cette promesse était importante. Sa réponse aussi. Elle avait valeur de serment et en théorie, dans une équipe, elle n'était jamais énoncée à voix haute. Elle était implicite et tout le monde la respectait. Qu'Ino se sente obligée de la formuler à voix haute lui fit mal, lui renvoyant sa propre stupidité au visage.

Au passage, il comprit quelque chose. Un élément dont il avait pris conscience quelques jours auparavant mais qu'il avait préféré taire.

Il comprit que Choji ne reviendrait pas.

Il pensait que cette nouvelle allait le terrasser, qu'en prendre conscience allait le laisser hagard, KO.

Il ne fut rien. Juste du vide. Un trou béant qu'il allait falloir remplir et ça ne serait qu'à cet instant qu'il prendrait pleinement conscience de la disparition de son meilleur ami.

«Je te le promets. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là. »

Elle acquiesça lentement, comme soulagée.

«Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à me redresser ? demanda t'elle. Je me suis brisé les deux chevilles et j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ne pas être un poids pour toi. »

Il s'approcha, posa sa main sous sa nuque et le releva doucement. A cet instant, son poignet lui rappela à grand renfort de signaux douloureux qu'il était cassé mais il ignora la souffrance.

« Shikamaru ? (C'était la première fois depuis leur retour qu'elle posait ses yeux sur Shikamaru et sa voix avait un ton vaguement alarmiste) Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout noir. »

Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses mains. Elles étaient ombrées. Il regarda par terre mais son ombre n'était pas là.

D'un coup, il sentit sa poche s'alourdir. Il y plongea sa main et en ressortit un objet.

Une dague avec son fourreau.

Il la dégaina et fut surpris par la laideur de l'objet. Toute rouillée, détruite par les âges, à peine aiguisée, elle n'arriverait pas à couper une brindille.

_Qu'est ce que ce truc ?_

Cette interrogation eut tout juste le temps pointer qu'une douleur atroce lui torpilla le crâne de part en part.

Il se sentit basculer et projeter au sol.

JuUBi !!

Ce nom raisonna plusieurs fois dans sa tête, la douleur monta d'un cran à chaque fois.

D'un coup la douleur et le nom disparurent.

Il avait le souffle court et une fatigue sans nom s'écroula sur ses épaules. Pourtant, son corps se releva et se jeta contre un arbre.

Un cri.

Il glissa le long du tronc jusqu'à ce que sa tête s'enfonce dans la boue. Il entendait Ino qui criait sans pouvoir en percevoir le sens.

_Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu salopard de méian' ! Tu devais m'aider à récupérer Ino et disparaître. _

_- Je... J'emmerde ta copine._

La voix n'était plus le magma sonore précédent. Encore hésitante, peu sûre des mots à utiliser, elle n'en restait pas moins beaucoup plus humaine, avec des intonations proches d'un acteur qu'il appréciait.

C'était comme si le méian' commençait commencer à avoir accès ses connaissances, à son savoir.

_Tout ce... qui m'intér...essait, c'était cette dague. Ton... amie n'était que quelque chose qui se situe entre les deux parties extrêmes d'un tout... Un... euh... moyen. Chaque démon est le stockisque... non... dépositaire des connaissance de Yahve... du créateur. Tout comme Neuf queues est celui de Juubi, cinq queue est celui de Kyubi. Or, la destination... l'appareil photo... l'objectif de Neuf queue est de zigouiller Juubi. Donc tous ses chiards... Euh... créations portent en elle le moyen, des clefs pour désactiver... détruire tout ce que Juubi peut faire. Et une des clé est en ma possession. Ce fils de... femme de petite nature...catin...prostituée... Voilà... Fils de pute s'est amusé à éteindre... exterminer ma race... famille pendant des décennies, nous forçant à nous mêler avec des humains pour subsister. L'heure de... comment dites vous... je ne comprends pas les termes... de régler les comptes à sonner. _

Il y eut un long silence et le corps de Shikamaru commença à se mouvoir.

Il partit, abandonnant Ino.

L'homme en noir fuyait à travers la forêt.

* * *

Bon, très rapidement.

Je n'ai rien posté depuis quelques mois parce que je suis en première année de médecine et y'a pas mal de boulot.

Il me reste encore deux semaines à tenir et je suis en vacance.

Je poste ce chapitre qui dort sur mon ordi depuis pas mal de temps (environs huit mois) histoire de ne pas être trop vache et surtout pour me détendre un peu.

Lorsque les partiels sont fini j'ai l'intention de devenir un peu plus actif, de lire les nouvelles fics qui ont été posté et de rendre cette partie du forum devenu un peu morte un peu plus vivante (y a pas mal de fic qui me trotte dans la tête mais pas sur l'univers de Naruto par contre.)

Bien, quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chap, un peu long je le reconnais. Un peu bizarre aussi.


	39. Dieu est mort ?

Dieu est mort

Dieu est mort ?

-¤ 1 ¤-

Quatre cents ans auparavant.

Le flou. Un seul mot pour définir son état d'esprit.

Elle était dans le flou pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça rassurant. Rien n'existait, rien ne venait la pertuber. Elle était et cela lui suffisait.

Cependant, quelque chose vint perturber cette atmosphère protectrice.

Une note de musique.

Cette note, d'abord solitaire, fut rattrapée par de nouvelles. Elles se poursuivaient, s'affrontaient, se courraient après pour se mélanger et lorsqu'on pensait les avoir toutes retrouvées, c'était pour mieux disparaître sous l'éclat d'une note les détruisant toutes pour mieux les reconstruire dans une fresque guerrière sans fin. Il n'y avait aucun gagnant, seulement des perdants.

Elle entrouvrit un oeil et le vit. Un nom, un seul pour la pire plaie couvrant la terre. Juubi.

Il se tenait derrière un piano. Par conséquent, elle ne pouvait voir ses doigts dansant sur le clavier mais n'avait aucune difficulté à l'assimiler au musicien.

Il était vêtu de vêtements indéfinissables, leurs formes et leurs couleurs variant au gré de la musique. Une seconde, il portait un yukata, celle d'après, des vêtements typiquement occidentaux.

« Je pense que tous les méchants dignes de ce nom devraient savoir jouer du piano, dit-il sans détacher les yeux du clavier »

La future Kyubi remarqua alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit.

Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille mais il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans leur odeur qui leur donnait l'impression d'être neuf. Ou très vieux.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, murmura-t'elle. »

Juubi ignora superbement ses paroles, continuant de faire virevolter ces doigts avec une aisance rare. Le rythme de la musique ralentit, pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus mélancolique.

« Je le sais bien, ma très chère. Et pourtant, je me tiens devant toi, aussi réel que pourrait l'être un démon séquestré dans une demeure de pierre. »

Elle fut rassurée. Juubi n'était pas libre. Il était là, mais sans pouvoir, tout juste aussi puissant qu'un rêve.

« Nous sommes dans mon rêve ? demanda-t'elle.

- Oui et non. Nous sommes dans un rêve effectivement mais dans le mien. Un rêve vieux de 500 ans. C'est long tu sais.»

Sa dernière phrase avait une pointe de reproche teinté d'ironie.

« D'autant plus long que le rêve n'obéit pas aux lois du temps. Il peut durer une éternité ou bien s'évanouir comme la flamme d'une bougie. »

La future Kyubi détailla la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Par-delà les baldaquins, reliquat du lit dans lequel elle dormait, elle cherchait à en déterminer les dimensions. C'était impossible, l'obscurité allant en croissant au fil des mètres.

« C'est toi qui m'a fait venir ? demanda-t'elle.»

Il secoua le tête.

« Oh que non, ma chère et tendre. C'est toi qui est venu à moi. Mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Le temps doit te paraître aussi long qu'à moi. Et avec qui d'autres peux-tu passer cette délicieuse attente ? Tu n'as que moi. Je suis le seul de ton époque à être encore en "vie". Mais rassure toi, cette attente prendra fin un jour ou l'autre. Et alors, encore une fois le ciel se couvrira les yeux pour ne pas voir notre affrontement, aux allures d'ébats et finalement, nous réglerons notre vieille discorde. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je dis notre ? De nous deux, tu es la seule à ressentir de la haine. Une haine que je ne m'explique pas. J'ai tué de nombreuses personnes et j'avoue leur porter suffisamment de respect pour oser me souvenir de leur visage. Cependant, je n'ai tué personne que tu connaissais. - Il marqua une pause et son sourire s'élargit - Du moins, je n'ai tué personne que tu connaissais avant que tu ne te décides à te soulever... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Taishigi si je ne m'abuse. Un homme très capable et digne de ton amour. Quelqu'un je n'oublierais pas. »

La future Kyubi ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer son regard le plus noir. Eut-elle été plus jeune de quelques siècles, elle lui aurait déjà sauté à la gorge avec l'intention de lui trancher la carotide. Mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était dans son rêve à lui, dans son monde, et tentait quoi que ce soit s'apparentait à un suicide.

« Vois-tu ma chère, les passes que j'ai en ce monde sont rares. La musique est l'un d'eux mais depuis que l'on m'a privé de ce plaisir si humain qu'est la chair, je ne sais comment occuper mes nuits. C'est pourquoi j'ai troqué le sexe pour un autre plaisir de chair. »

La musique commença à monter dans les aigus à coup de dissonance tant et si bien que l'on aurait pu croire à de fausses notes si elle ne mettait pas mal à l'aise d'une façon si exquise.

Derrière Juubi, la pièce s'éclaircit jusqu'à dévoiler un mur d'un drôle de teinte. La future Kyubi mit sa main devant de sa bouche pour étreindre le cri qui commençait à en sortir.

« Ma douce et tendre, lorsque tu m'as emprisonné, ce n'est pas seulement qui est été emporté par-delà le temps et l'espace mais aussi tout ceux autours de moi. Et parmi eux, il y avait le seul et unique Taishigi.

« Je me souviens encore de lui, s'accrochant vaguement à ma jambe, ne tenant que par la force de sa volonté, te suppliant de t'envoyer le sortilège. Et toi, tu étais face à nous, ton si beau visage couvert de larme, incapable de bouger.

« Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu ne pourrais pas, que tu n'oserais pas donner raison au sacrifice de cet homme qui avait tout donné... Tout pour que tu puisses réussir.

« Et c'est alors que je pensais que le combat se terminerait de cette façon si grotesque, avec toi si proche de la victoire et incapable de t'en saisir, que tu m'as emprisonné. Moi et la cinquantaine de cadavres à mes pieds. »

Ses deux mains s'écrasèrent sur le clavier dans un crissement monstrueux.

« Je crois que la première chose que j'ai faite pour passer le temps est de m'essayer au métier de tanneur, me laissant porter par l'instinct de l'équarrisseur . »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Juubi se servant de ses ongles pour pénétrer la peau de Taishigi, et tout le sang-froid dont elle avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent s'évanouit. Elle lui bondit dessus, l'arrachant à son piano et le projeta au sol.

Deux crocs apparurent dans sa bouche et elle s'empressa de les planter dans la gorge de Juubi.

Ce dernier, sans prêter attention à la morsure et à Kyubi qui l'écrasait de tout son poids, continua de parler d'une voix monocorde :

« J'avais gardé Taishigi pour la fin, commençant par les... mes démons qui avaient osé s'opposer à moi leur créateur, réussissant là où moi je n'avais osé m'aventurer. »

Il se tut, seuls les grognements de Kyubi s'échinant à lui percer le coup brisant le silence.

« J'ai voulu arracher de la peau de Taishigi mais va savoir pourquoi, j'en ai été incapable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'était intolérable de le faire.

« Au départ, je pensais que c'était parce que je le respectais mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas ça. »

Il saisit la future Kyubi par la gorge et la renversa sur le sol, la forçant à le lacher, puis il monta à califourchon sur elle et se pencha en avant, à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa main toujours sur sa trachée. Il plongea son regard ardent dans les yeux de la démone.

« C'est à cause de toi si je n'en suis pas capable. À cause de ce qu'il représente pour toi, à cause de ce que je ressens pour toi

« Depuis que tu es démone, j'ai l'impression qu'une vide s'est créé en moi, un vide que seule toi peut réussir à combler. Oh, je me sens las et je suis triste, je suis triste, je suis triste. Moi qui ne suis qu'un démon, voilà que je me mets à parler comme un humain.

« Dans un monde dans lequel je me sens tout puissant, tellement fort que je le traverse à toute vitesse, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, tu m'as fait me sentir faible, vieux et fatigué. Tu as arrêté le monde et tu l'as détruit. Tu m'as rendu faible. Et pire encore, tu m'as donné un coeur. »

Il saisit sa main à elle et la posa sur le côté droit de son torse.

« Avant il n'y avait rien. Quand tu m'as enfermé ici, ce n'était que du vide, qu'un trou béant que tu avais toi-même creusée. Et puis j'ai commencé à sentir quelque chose, pourtant pas du bon côte mais il était là. Sens le qui bat en moi. Au départ ce n'était rien. Mais plus le temps passé loin de toi allait en croissant, plus il a grossi. Sens le, écoute les battements de cet enfant non désiré que tu as fait naître. Moi qui n'ai jamais haï ou aimé quelqu'un, plus je te hais et plus je t'aime, plus il grossit. Et pourtant, tu as fait pire encore.

« Tu as éveillé en moi des envies de rébellions, tu m'as fait douté de la volonté du tout puissant, tu m'as fait douté de tout. Et depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai qu'une envie... Sortir pour mettre à bas ce monde et le Dieu que le gouverne. Moi aussi je veux être libre. Moi aussi je veux m'affranchir de toutes les règles. Et pour ça, je suis prêt à tout. À tout. Et encore à tout. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la future Kyubi puis se releva promptement, et lui tourna le dos, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Je te hais, cracha t'elle. »

Il ne se retourna pas.

« Je sais et cela me suffit. Va t'en. Et oublie tout ce que je viens de dire. Ce n'était que divagations de ma part. Te sentir à mon contact m'a fait perdre les sens.

- Je te tuerais. »

Cette fois il se retourna et sourit.

« Tu essaieras mais tu n'y arrivera pas. Tout est déjà prévu. Même ma date de sortie est programmée par cette petite prophétie de mon cru. »

Lorsque le renard aura rejoint sa prison

Lorsque les fleurs de cerisier apparaîtront

Lorsque l'éventail ne soufflera que la haine

Lorsque les trois m'auront fait part de leur peine

Par leur sang et par leur larme je revivrais

une nouvelle ère pour l'humanité je créerai

Enfant de la frayeur et de la colère

Le dixième démon aura rejoint la Terre.

-¤ 2 ¤-

Hishiki soupira.

Elle se trouvait devant, prête à être consommée. Pour sa princesse, tel un chevalier servant, il avait occis les kidnappeurs et maintenant, comme dans tout bon conte, il s'apprêtait à embrasser sa belle pour la réveiller, même si ce n'était pas de baiser dont il était question.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui manquait. De l'envie. Quelque part, il se sentait repu, comme si la partie de jambe en l'air venait de s'achever.

Le combat qu'il avait mené avec les deux autres l'avait rassasié et il ne se sentait pas de remettre le couvert. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Il se tourna vers Juubi. Il conversait avec Sakura et venait dans sa direction ou plus précisément, vers l'homme insecte à quelques mètres de lui.

« Juubi ? l'interpella-t'il. »

Le démon le fixa.

« Plaît-il ?

- Est-ce que je peux la garder pour plus tard ? »

Juubi pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard interrogatif.

« C'est que... bafouilla Hishiki. Tu sais, le combat m'a un peu coupé l'appétit. »

Le démon acquiesça.

« Si ce n'est que ça, pas de soucis. Je craignais que la fille ne soit plus à ton goût.

- Oh non, à ce niveau là, pas de soucis. Elle est parfaite. »

Juubi l'ignora et reporta son attention sur leur destination à savoir un Aburame mal en point et un Lee peu efficace.

Sakura s'accroupit face à Shino et commença par poser sa main sur son poignet à la recherche de son pouls. Ensuite elle colla sa joue sur ses lèvres pour rechercher son souffle, étant incapable de l'entendre avec la pluie qui tombait. Enfin, elle inspecta son corps à la recherche de différentes blessures.

Le corps était plus ou moins intact à l'exception de quelques ecchymoses de rigueur après un combat.

Elle lui ouvrit les pupilles et vit que son oeil droit était anormalement dilaté.

Sa première pensée fut pour un hématome extra-dural. Elle inspecta la tempe et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait en palpant. Une légère fissure sur l'os en avant et au-dessus de l'oreille.

La méningée moyenne doit être sectionnée.

Elle apposa sa main et une lueur rose commença à apparaître. Les os commencèrent à se ressouder et l'artère méningée moyenne cicatrisait mais tout ça n'était qu'une partie de la solution.

La poche de sang qui s'était créée et qui comprimait son cerveau n'avait pas disparu. Et le seul moyen de la retirer était de passer sur une table d'opération et de percer dans la boîte crânienne, les jutsu de soin n'ayant pour vocation que d'accélérer la cicatrisation.

« Les techniques de soin ont bien évolué depuis mon époque mais vous êtes encore loin de mes pouvoirs à ce que je vois, commenta Juubi. »

Sakura lui décocha un regard noir avant d'ajouter :

« Je vais voir Lee. »

Sans attendre son approbation, ni même vérifier qu'il la suivait, elle descendit la petite pente et s'approcha de Lee.

Elle s'accroupit, répéta les mêmes gestes que précédemment, s'immobilisa et recommença avec un peu plus d'empressement.

Elle posa son oreille sur sa cage thoracique, à la recherche d'un quelconque battement de coeur, n'en trouva pas.

Immédiatement, ses mains se réunirent, paume contre dos, les doigts s'entrelaçant. Une lueur rose les illuminèrent et elle commença à forcer sur la cage thoracique.

Putain, me lâche pas Lee.

Elle ne lui fit pas de bouche-à-bouche comme le recommandait la dernière circulaire de l'hôpital, le plus important n'étant pas l'oxygénation mais de maintenir la perfusion (à l'exception des noyades ou des ninja ayant abusé sur les stupéfiants telle que la cindine).

Ses mains se mirent vers la partie basse du sternum et elle commença à abaisser ses épaules, ponctuant chacun de ses mouvements d'une expiration brève.

Juubi la regarda s'escrimer, le visage fermé. Il savait que c'était vain. L'âme avait déjà quitté le corps et il ne restait plus rien à sauver si ce n'était qu'une carcasse vide. Et en admettant que lui, le démon millénaire ait tort, que pourrait elle faire au milieu de nulle part.

Vain. Tout cela est vain.

Et ces mots lui relancèrent en plein visage l'absurdité de sa quête.

Qu'espérait-il vraiment ? Qu'attendait-il de son improbable rencontre avec le créateur ?

Il sourit. Tout, il attendait tout.

Telle la liberté rencontrant le contexte, il tomberait sur une barrière infranchissable. Il pousserait le contexte le concept de sa propre existence jusqu'à son paradoxe pour mieux pouvoir la délimiter et mieux s'en échapper. Il détruirait les carcans de sa propre existence pour pouvoir les rebâtir un peu plus loin et lorsqu'il aurait fini par s'y habituer, il recommencerait. Il aurait accès à tout. À beaucoup plus que tout, et pour finir, il n'aurait rien. Rien sauf l'assurance d'être vivant, d'avoir détruit sa condition de démon.

Et alors, il serait Dieu, son propre créateur et sa propre vie lui appartiendrait.

Il pourrait enfin la retrouver, vivre dans le même univers qu'elle, être son égale. Viendrait alors la réponse et lui appartiendrait car il aurait tout donné et n'aurait rien à perdre.

Il inspira profondément. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il se sentait bien. Juste bien. La fin de son calvaire était proche.

Il reporta son attention sur Sakura et la vit, le visage baigné de sueur.

« Arrêtez... murmura-t'il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il n'y a plus rien à en tirer et vous, la medic-nin de renom, le savez bien. Il est mort. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire maintenant est de prier... Si tant et si bien que cela est un sens.»

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte d'un mouvement d'épaule et continua sans prêter attention au propos de Juubi. Pourtant, il avait raison, et elle savait. Alors pourquoi était-elle incapable de s'arrêter ? Pourquoi allait-il falloir qu'elle continue de faire le même mouvement jusqu'à ce que ces épaules soient incapables de faire le moindre mouvement ?

Lee n'avait pas le droit de mourir, pas devant ces yeux, pas alors qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Parce que si Lee mourait, quelque part, ça serait de sa faute.

Si quelques semaines auparavant, elle ne s'était pas faite capturer, Juubi ne serait jamais revenu, cette guerre n'aurait pas eu lieu et Lee serait toujours vivant.

Si le ninja vert venait à mourir, elle se sentirait responsable. Infiniment responsable et elle n'avait pas à coeur de l'accepter. Et pourtant, elle avait beau s'escrimer, elle sentait la vie de Lee s'échappant comme du sable entre ses doigts. Et plus elle forçait, plus le sable venait à s'en aller.

Des larmes de frustration, d'énervement, d'une colère froide emmagasinée depuis quelques temps déjà coulèrent sur son visage.

Tout était de sa faute. Si elle n'était plus là, Naruto n'aurait aucune de ne pas s'opposer à Juubi. Si elle mourrait, le monde serait sauvé.

Son oeil captura l'image d'un kunaï a la ceinture de Lee. Si elle s'en saisissait à l'instant et se le plantait dans le cou, tout serait fini.

« Je sais à quoi vous pensez ma très chère. Mourir est effectivement un moyen d'aider beaucoup de monde. Cependant, vous ne devez pas oublier que quelque soit la blessure que vous vous infligez, je serais à même de vous sauvez pour vous empêcher de mourir. Vous n'avez aucun échappatoire alors acceptez-le. Vous vivrez quoi qu'il arrive... - Il marqua une pause. - Et puis, je trouve qu'il est extrêmement lâche de vouloir mourir pour refuser d'affronter les conséquences. Lee est mort devant vous et c'est un poids qu'il vous faudra porter pendant tout le reste de votre vie. Mais c'est ainsi. Certains vivent, d'autres meurent. Et c'est au vivant de porter le poids des morts. C'est dur mais vous vous y ferez. Je connais certaines personnes qui portent un poids bien plus lourd depuis bien plus longtemps. Et jamais elle se défilera. Jusqu'au bout elle avancera pour faire ce qu'elle doit faire. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je reconnais aux humains, c'est leur capacité à accepter les malheurs et à continuer d'avancer...

« Votre très cher Naruto en est un parfait exemple. L'avez-vous déjà entendu parler de son enfance solitaire ? Vous a-t-il déjà reprochée votre comportement lorsque, plus jeune, vous vous joigniez aux autres pour en faire un paria ? Pourtant, de nombreux hommes sont faibles et n'hésitent pas à partager leur peine à monts et marées alors qu'il leur faudrait mieux la conserver, la cultiver et ne laisser personne la voir. Alors arrêtez de pleurer, de vous lamentez et pensez à Naruto. Lui est fort alors la moindre des choses est que vous le soyez à votre façon . De toute façon, vous n'avez pas d'autre solution. »

Sakura ferma les yeux, un goût amer dans la bouche. Encore une fois, Juubi avait raison et l'humiliait d'autant plus.

Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Elle n'avait même pas d'emprise sur sa propre vie. Elle était venue dans l'espoir d'aider Temari, pour ne pas que Naruto salisse son âme par omission mais c'était pour mieux retomber entre les pattes de Juubi.

Elle arrêta le massage cardiaque. C'était inutile. Lee était mort. Un dingue de moins sur cette terre et tout à coup, la plue lui parut encore moins supportable que d'habitude.

Pourtant, elle allait devoir faire avec, accepter que son souvenir lui soit douloureux un temps. Elle allait porter sa mort et avancerait. Parce que, comme le disait Juubi, c'était une chose dans laquelle l'Homme excellait.

Ses larmes se tarirent, prêtes à jaillir plus tard. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Quoiqu'il arrive, il fallait que Naruto soit libéré de son pacte.

Juubi entendit des bruits de pas en hauteur et se retourna.

Naruto venait d'arriver.

-¤ 3 ¤-

Le blondinet portait nonchalamment Sasuke sur son épaule. Il le laissa tomber par terre sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Un grognement rauque très peu Uchiwesque s'échappa de ses lèvres et Juubi croisa brièvement le regard ébène de l'Uchiwa.

Sakura se retourna à son tour et les aperçut. Elle leur en voulut d'apparaître et de se jeter dans la gueule du loup mais aussitôt, ce ressentiment disparut et elle voulut courir dans leur direction pour les serrer dans ses bras pour, et de façon tout à fait égoïste, se délestait d'une partie de sa souffrance mais elle se retint in extremis.

Elle refusait d'offrir ce plaisir à Juubi. Elle serait forte dans les moments difficiles et se laisseraient à la faiblesse quand les temps lui permettraient.

Néanmoins, alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers eux, Juubi l'arrêta du plat de la main.

« Et bien mon très cher Naruto, je vois que tu as accepté ma requête sans montrer trop de réticence. J'admet être surpris par la facilité avec laquelle tu m'as obéi alors que tu avais Sakura avec toi et toute latitude pour t'enfuir. Je ne mentirais en disant que je suis presque déçu mais qu'importe. Tu m'as apporté un Sasuke dans un état pitoyable pourtant, cela doit plus être l'oeuvre de son frère que la tienne. Me voilà bien embêté maintenant. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire... Enfin bref. Laisse le donc là où il est et viens dans ma direction je te pries. »

Naruto s'exécuta et s'approcha. Naruto captura le regard de Sakura. Dans ses yeux brillait la détermination que Naruto avait craint depuis qu'il avait fait le contract. Elle voulait en finir. Il inspira profondément et lui fit un hochement de tête imperceptible. Au même instant, il y eut une puissante déflagration à une dizaine de mètres.

Le bruit de l'explosion était assourdissant même si en soit, l'explosion n'était pas bien puissante. Elle souleva un large nuage de poussière, dissimulant tous les protagonistes. Elle finit par s'évanouir pour finalement dévoiler un Naruto portant Sakura dans ses bras, en hauteur juste à côté de Sasuke.

Il pleuvait encore. En réalité, la pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis qu'elle avait commencé à tomber. Pourtant, tous l'avaient oubliée pour ne s'en souvenir qu'à cet instant.

La température avait chuté de quelques degrés, la journée se fondant doucement dans une nuit de printemps.

Dans l'air se mélangeaient de nombreuses effluves, la plus prégnante étant celle de la pluie, véritable mutation olfactive du concept d'humidité. On pouvait aussi y déceler l'odeur du sang, de la mort, de l'urine. Moins prononcées, plus pugnaces, elles assombrissaient une atmosphère bien noire.

Sakura, trempée, se tenait dans ses bras. Son corps était froid. Il pouvait la sentir ses bras autours de son cou. Pourtant, et bien que cela ait des allures d'illusion, il ne se lassait jamais de la sentir près de lui, de pouvoir goûter à son odeur de cerise.

Naruto ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour pouvoir sauver le monde.

Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative. Elle se pencha en avant et colla ses lèvres sur son oreille.

« S'il te plaît... murmura t'elle d'une voix rauque. »

Il acquiesça et de sa main droite, se saisit de l'un des kunaï tenant dans sa réserve, comme toujours attaché à sa cuisse.

Plus loin, Juubi comprit trop clairement de quoi il était question :

« NARUTO ! hurla-t'il au loin. Je comprends très bien ce que tu es en train de faire. Et je te le déconseille ! »

Le blondinet eut un mince sourire. Il ne faisait que lui donner un conseil et non un ordre.

Il paracheva son geste et posa le kunaï dans l'une des mains de Sakura. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Au départ, Juubi avait regardé la scène d'un oeil amusé. Disons qu'il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce goût depuis pas mal de temps. Cependant, le spectacle n'était pas censé se dérouler comme ça. Sakura aurait dû le supplier, Naruto aurait dû dire non, s'en serait suivi un ping-pong verbale se concluant sur le refus de l'Uzumaki. Naruto n'aurait pas dû dire oui avec une telle aisance. Il aurait dû refuser quoiqu'il arrive. Ça ne collait pas avec son caractère. Pourtant, les faits étaient là et son analyse obsolète.

Il avait été trop arrogant, trop sur de lui. Le petit monologue adressé à Sakura sur la facilité avec laquelle il l'empêcherait de mourir n'était que du bluff, une barrière psychologique de plus qu'il avait dressé pour la garder en son pouvoir.

Si à cet instant, elle décidait de se trancher la gorge, il ne pourrait rien. Ces pouvoirs de régénération étaient puissants, bien plus que n'importe quel humain mais elle nécessitait la volonté du blessé pour qu'ils puissent agir. Jamais il ne pourrait arriver à temps. Et Naruto s'interposerait sans le moindre doute, gagnant un temps qu'il n'avait pas.

Il lui fallait une idée, la plus rapide de son existence. Si ce kunaï achevé sa course alors il ne tiendrait pas la part de son contrat et serait condamné à retrouver les barreaux de sa prison.

Et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter, pas alors qu'il était si proche de son but, pas alors qu'il touchait le ciel du doigt.

C'est alors que l'idée lui vint.

« Naruto , je t'interdit de la laisser faire ça ! »

Un imperceptible rictus agita le visage de Naruto.

C'était sa solution, la seule qui pouvait le sortir de ce pétrin. Si Sakura se tuait, ce serait après que Naruto ait désobéi à un ordre et donc, ce serait le blondinet qui aurait rompu le contrat en premier. Sakura serait morte et lui toujours là.

Au même moment, Sakura se trancha la gorge et une gerbe de sang vint barbouiller Naruto, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Juubi était content de ce qui venait de se passer. Naruto était libre. Kyubi aussi. Ainsi ils allaient pouvoir reprendre cet incroyable tango qu'ils avaient presque neuf cents auparavant. Une fois qu'ils les auraient étalés, lui au sol, elle dans sa couche, il serait à deux doigt de la toucher ou de la tuer.

Il était heureux, aurait dû le rester. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un goût amer dans la bouche, un goût de tromperie.

Il avait passé des siècles à tuer des gens, à les enfourner dans sa mâchoire, à les disséquer, à les trancher, à se repaître de leur sang.

Par conséquent, il savait comment le sang marquait les vêtements. Et Naruto ne pouvait le tromper. À cela s'ajouter la fumée, l'impassibilité de Naruto.

Il sourit. Il avait bien failli se laisser avoir. Il se détourna quelques secondes de Naruto pour fixer le sol à quelques mètres de lui et trouva l'irrégularité qu'il cherchait.

« C'est dommage, marmonna t'il. Aurais tu été meilleur comédien et Sasuke meilleur illusionniste, je m'y serais laissé prendre.

- Que... Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire... tenta Naruto. »

Juubi secoua la tête d'un air déçu et fit quelques pas en arrière. Il s'arrêta devant une fine dépression, y enfonça son bras jusqu'à l'épaule et saisit ce qu'il cherchait. Il la ressortit d'un mouvement assez lent avant de dévoiler sa surprise.

Sakura était tenu par les cheveux et tentait vainement de se débattre sans parvenir à toucher le démon. À sa grande surprise, Naruto paraissait aussi sous le choc.

Il la traîna ainsi sur une dizaine de mètres, ignorant les grondements et autres injures et la jeta aux pieds de Naruto, avant de la bloquer au sol sous sa chaussure. Il approcha son visage au plus près de Naruto et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il sourit.

Au même instant, la Sakura qui était dans les bras de Naruto s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée et le sang sur les vêtements du blondinet s'évanouit.

« L'idée de te servir d'un clone pour me faire croire que c'était la vraie Sakura et par conséquent que le pacte était rompu était bon. Cependant, toi et Sasuke avait complètement raté votre acte. Probablement à cause de son épuisement. Et je ne veux même pas savoir combien de pilules il a avalées pour réussir à lancer ce jutsu, incomplet car il n'a pas réussi à donner une bonne consistance au sang... Pas assez liquide, surtout avec cette pluie. De grosses taches poisseuses n'ont jamais suffi à faire illusion avec moi. Je pense pouvoir dire que vous avez complètement échoué et gâché votre unique chance. Sasuke est complètement inutile, Naruto sous mon pouvoir tout comme Sak... -Il s'interrompit - Attendez une seconde... Sakura devrait être morte. Tu n'as pas obéi à mes ordres. Alors pourquoi est-elle toujours en vie ? Je connais les contrats et même si je t'ai ordonné de ne pas la laisser faire ça alors qu'il s'agissait d'un clone, le contrat aurait dû être rompu... Qu'est-ce que... »

Il lança un rapide coup d'oeil à une Sakura tentant de se dégager. Et soudain, il se fixa et comprit.

« Kyubi... La seule, l'unique... »

Au même instant, une voix résonna dans l'esprit de Naruto, lui hurlant de frapper Juubi.

Sans vraiment prendre conscience de son geste, son poing vint s'échouer sur la mâchoire de Juubi et l'envoya valser en contre-bâs.

Sakura se dégagea instantanément et se releva. Naruto lui adressa un vif sourire et lui indiqua Sasuke de la tête. Elle acquiesça et pris Sasuke sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Plus bas, Juubi se releva et leva les yeux en direction de Naruto. Pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était lui qui était en bas de la pente.

Il lança un bref coup d'oeil en direction de Sasuke et Sakura en train de s'éloigner. Sans trop savoir comment, et ça ne l'intéressait guère, elle avait récupéré Temari. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu récupérer ni Lee ni Shino.

Il les ignora. Au final, ils n'avaient aucune importance. Rien, absolument rien ne devait perturber leurs retrouvailles.

À sa gauche apparut Hishiki.

« Vous voulez que j'aille les rattraper ? demanda t'il d'une voix faussement interrogative. »

Un sourire effrayant se dessina sur les lèvres de Juubi. Ces canines n'étaient pas les seules en forme de crocs. Toutes ses dents étaient aiguisées comme des lames et ses gencives n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges.

Hishiki fit un pas en arrière sans s'en apercevoir.

« Mon très cher Hishiki... Est-ce que tu as des cigarettes ? »

Ce n'était pas une voix mais un grondement provenant du plus profond de sa gorge. Hishiki fit non de la tête. Et sans crier gare, la main de Juubi, un instant auparavant le long de son corps, transperça le dernier membre de l'Akatsuki encore en vie, prenant le chemin le plus court entre sa poitrine et son dos, en passant par le coeur. Ce fut la confirmation que Juubi attendait.

Tous les pactes étaient brisés.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps cette situation durait mais il ne tarderait pas à la savoir.

Il approcha sa tête du futur cadavre encore habité de troublesauts et dont le regard hurlait pourquoi.

Juubi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et ses crocs se plantèrent dans sa gorge, tranchant la plupart des nerfs, muscles, tendons, artères.

Et lorsqu'il eut achevé de le tuer et de sucer son sang, il laissa tomber le corps sans y prêter la moindre attention.

Il releva les yeux en direction de Naruto.

Le visage du démon était barbouillé d'un sang se diluant dans la pluie, la lueur de ses yeux passée de l'orange maternelle au rouge sang. Son visage était déchiré par un horrible rictus, n'ayant rien de joyeux. Extatique mais pas joyeux. Son regard avait de quelque chose d'enfantin, de presque chaleureux, contrastant avec l'allure général qu'il dégageait.

« Je vois donc ma très chère, que tu as rompu tous les pactes qui avaient cours, que ce soit entre moi et ce très cher Naruto ou avec l'Akatsuki. Mais la vrai question est comment as tu fait ? Et pourquoi as-tu attendu maintenant pour te manifester ? »

La réponse lui vint. Elle ne transita pas par Naruto, ni même par une Kyubi ayant pris possession de son hôte. Elle se manifesta directement dans l'esprit de Juubi.

N'aurais tu pas rencontrer un démon récemment ? Un démon que tu aurais trouvé tellement intéressant que tu aurais décidé de converser avec lui pour finir par le tuer de tes propres mains...

Ce furent les seuls mots qui résonnèrent et Juubi dut achever seul le reste de l'explication.

Je vois... Tu as doté tes démons de la faculté des défaire tout ce que j'ai fait. Voire peut-être de me défaire moi non ? Et si tu n'es pas intervenu avant, c'est parce que tu ne savais rien avant de voir que Sakura avait survécu. Tu n'as plus aucun contact avec l'extérieur et les autres démons. Tu es cloisonné dans le corps de Naruto, incapable d'en sortir autrement qu'en métamorphosant ton hôte. C'est le plus lourd des fardeaux des démons emprisonnés dans les réceptacles, celle de ne jamais pouvoir quitter vos Jinchuuriki.

Ses derniers mots furent prononcés à voix haute :

« Et si nous dansions maintenant ? »

-¤ 4 ¤-

Contrairement à tout ce qui se passe dans les films ou dans les romans, ils ne se fixèrent pas en chien de faïence pendant de longues minutes, à attendre qui ferait le premier geste. Le combat démarra abruptement, sans attendre un quelconque éclair pour signer le départ.

Naruto arma un rasengan et usa d'un scintillement du corps pour réduire la distance.

Il fut accueilli par un délicieux coup de poing dans la mâchoire et s'effondra au sol avant de comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Une seconde plus tard, Juubi le saisit par la cheville avant de le projeter contre un arbre. Le craquement sourd de l'arbre résonna avec fracas, faisant concurrence au tonnerre. Naruto retomba au pied du végétal.

« Alors mon petit Jinchuuriki, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? »

Naruto se releva doucement, le regard noir malgré le bleu de ses yeux. On devinait sous vêtement une quelconque fracture déjà en train de se réduire. Il ne répondit pas à Juubi.

Petit à petit, ces yeux se teintèrent de rouge, leurs pupilles se fendirent. Encore une fois, il était faible et encore une fois, elle était forte.

Elle était la puissance, lui n'était que le catalyseur. De sa puissance mais aussi de sa propre colère. Sauf que cette fois, c'était sa colère à elle et non la sienne dont il était question. Une queue de chakra commença à se matérialiser.

La force pulsait en lui avec une telle sagacité qu'elle menaçait de le faire exploser à n'importe quel moment. Puis petit à petit, son propre chakra prit le dessus, commençant à donner forme à cette énergie brute.Cette capacité était elle innée ou le fruit d'une adaptation ? Encore une question sans réponse.

Son champ de vision s'élargit, se précisa et se rétrécit en un instant.

Il venait de foncer sur Juubi. Cette fois, ce n'est pas un rasengan qu'il arma, juste les deux crocs de sa mâchoire. Il esquiva in extremis le poing de son adversaire, basculant la tête au moment où la main venait dans sa direction.

Il le percuta de plein fouet, ignorant le bruit de leur os respectifs se brisant sous l'impact. Ils roulèrent sur le sol et à peine Naruto se mit à califourchon sur Juubi qu'il était déjà en train de se réparer.

Alors que les crocs de Naruto venait de percer la gorge de Juubi que le démon millénaire transperça Naruto, ses ongles précédant son bras.

Le blondinet lâcha prise, emportant au passage de la chair du démon. Naruto tenait à peine debout mais se ressaisit aussi vite qu'il cicatrisait. Comme Juubi.

Ce n'était pas un combat normal. C'était un affrontement entre immortel. Avec toutes les horreurs que cela comportait.

Aucun des deux ne donnait l'impression de faiblir ou d'abdiquer. Ils pouvaient se percuter à pleine vitesse, se transpercer à coup de rasengan, s'arracher les membres, ils ne pourraient arrêter le combat.

Naruto ignora le trou béant dans son torse en train de cicatriser et envoya une décharge de pur chakra. Juubi ne chercha même pas à l'esquiver et la prit de plein fouet. Son corps après le passage du chakra ne ressemblait qu'à un vague squelette recouvert de chair putréfiée.

Cela ne le gêna nullement et à son tour, il attaqua Naruto avec une boule de chakra. Le blondinet l'esquiva tant bien que mal, sentant une partie de ses cheveux s'évanouirent, et il courut en direction de Juubi.

Le démon esquiva l'attaque, l'attrapa par le poignet avant de le mordre au niveau du triceps pour arracher un bout avant de le projeter au loin.

En s'effondrant dans la boue, Naruto comprit que le combat n'était pas à son avantage. Lui n'était qu'un catalyseur et par conséquent, il freinait la puissance de Kyubi. Si cela était utile en affrontant d'autres ninja, contre Juubi, ça ne faisait que le desservir.

« Alors mon démon ?! hurla Juubi. C'est tout ? Pourtant, nous savons tous les deux qu'elle est beaucoup plus capable que toi. »

Le démon millénaire était aux anges, le visage et le corps barbouillé de son sang et de celui de Naruto. Son visage était déformé par l'extase que son combat lui offrait.

Oh que oui, il appréciait être un homme réfléchi et cruel de manière élégante. Mais dans ces moments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire exploser sa deuxième personnalité, celle d'un monstre avide de destruction et que ne se complaisait que dans le carnage.

Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans ce comportement, quelque part typiquement humain. Il existait juste un déséquilibre entre ce qu'il voulait être et ce qu'il était.

« ALORS MA KYUBI ? QUAND VAIS-JE ENFIN AVOIR LE DROIT DE T'AFFRONTER ? DANS QUEL ETAT DOIT ÊTRE NARUTO AVANT QUE TU NE DAIGNES POINTER TON MUSEAU ? »

Rétrospectivement parlant, ce fut ces paroles qui furent à l'origine de la plus grande catastrophe que connut Konoha depuis Kyubi.

Tsunade, dans un moment de lucidité rare, était en train de faire évacuer Konoha. Rester à proximité avec les forces en présence, soit pas moins de trois démons était de la folie et elle le savait.

La catastrophe passée, ils auraient tout le temps de reconstruire la ville. Evidemment, cette situation n'étant envisageable que si Juubi était vaincu. Si ce n'était pas le cas, et bien, le reste n'aurait guère d'importance.

Naruto comprit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il allait régresser et passer la main à Kyubi. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'énergie montait en lui. Des queues de chakra apparurent derrière lui et quand la quatrième commença à apparaître, il oublia tout, ne savait plus qui il était et ce qui allait se passer. Seule la voix de Kyubi existait et lui assurait que tout allait bien se passer. Il ne savait pas de quoi il était question mais il se sentit rassuré avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sur son corps, la mutation se poursuivait.

Les queues continuaient à apparaître. Quand la septième fut là, sa taille changea du tout ou tout pour prendre celle d'un démon classique, soit quelque chose de grand. De très grand.

La neuvième apparut et finalement, Kyubi était là.

Les quelques rares ninja qui étaient restés en place dans Konoha pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié (que ce soit des ninja, des documents ou des prisonniers. Dans cet ordre d'importance) comprirent qu'il était temps d'évacuer. Vite. Très vite.

Que le Yondaime est été capable de motiver ces troupes pour aller affronter Kyubi alors que l'air était empli du chakra vicié des démons, que plus aucun lien n'existait parce que leurs cerveau reptiliens prenaient le dessus, qu'un seul homme possédait un tel charisme était inimaginable. Il ne devait pas seulement être leur chef, il était leur dieu.

Vu de loin, et pour l'unique fois de son existence, Juubi paraissait petit.

Pourtant, à cet instant, il ne prêtait aucune attention au renard géant à ses côtés, un comble alors qu'il n'avait cessé de l'appeler.

D'un pas léger, sous une pluie en place de devenir torrentielle, il s'approcha du corps d'Hishiki, s'accroupit et farfouilla dans toutes ses poches avant de dégotter un paquet de cigarette. Il l'ouvrit et se rendit compte qu'il était vide. Il regarda dans les autres poches avant de tomber sur une unique cigarette dans des revers de sa cape. Il la porta à ses lèvres, plongea dans sa main dans l'un des poches de son pantalon puis en dégagea un zippo. Il l'actionna plusieurs fois avant de réussir à l'allumer, et ce, malgré la pluie.

Il tira une bouffée, un très longue et très agréable bouffée, lâcha un soupir de soulagement et leva les yeux au ciel.

La patte de Kyubi s'abattit sur lui et l'écrasa.

-¤ 5 ¤-

Juubi avait commencé sa métamorphose alors que la patte tombait sur lui et l'acheva alors qu'il était coincé entre Kyubi et le sol. Sa transformation fut beaucoup plus courte que celle de son alter-égo. Lui n'avait pas d'hôte à ménager. Il pouvait y aller vite et bien.

Assez rapidement, la patte de Kyubi se releva, dévoilant un lion d'abord à peine plus gros que la moyenne puis finalement gigantesque.

En vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment un lion, plutôt un croisement improbable entre un lion et un humain. Malgré sa physionomie typique du lion, son visage arborait des expressions étranges, allant du sourire narquois à une colère terrifiante.

Ses yeux étaient toujours de couleur flamme et sa fourrure allait du châtain clair au noir en passant par un nombre incalculable de teintes. Et derrière, il y avait dix queues. Dix queues battant inlassablement et semblant vibrer d'une énergie à faire exploser les dimensions.

Il lâcha un rugissement audible sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde et ses queues soulevèrent des bourrasques arrachant les arbres dans leur sillon. Puis il y eut un silence.

Kyubi regardait Juubi.

Juubi regardait Kyubi.

Le combat entre les deux démons devait commencer. Pourtant il y eut un imprévu. Un de ses détails que l'on oublie dans le feu de l'action mais qui, par leur taille gigantesque, vous rappelle qu'ils ont un rôle à jouer.

Gobi venait d'apparaître.

Ami ou ennemi, cela restait à déterminer.

Il vint se mettre à la droite de Kyubi.

« Ainsi tu retournes vers ton créateur, prononça Juubi. »

Il ne parlait pas humain. À vrai dire, il ne parlait même pas. Leur mode de communication était à une strate différente de celle du langage. L'information était indissociable des sentiments, elle ne se transmettait pas, elle s'envoyait littéralement sur son destinataire.

« J'ai un contrat, répondit Gobi. Un contrat antérieur au tien Juubi malgré la reconnaissance que j'éprouve pour toi, pour m'avoir sorti gamin, pour m'avoir permis à le confiner à mon tour »

Et pour pouvoir le protéger à mon tour.

Ces mots n'avaient pas été prononcés mais ils avaient suivi le flux, indissociable de l'information.

« Je ne me suis pas opposé à toi avant, reprit Gobi, parce que rien ne m'y obliger. Mais maintenant je n'ai pas le choix. C'était une promesse que j'ai faite en acceptant de devenir un démon. »

Juubi acquiesça. La position qu'avait pris Gobi et ses motivations ne l'intéressaient guère. Seul compter le fait qu'il soit un ennemi.

Et le combat commença finalement.

Ce fut Juubi qui attaqua le premier. Une boule de chakra partit de sa bouche et vint percuter Gobi de plein fouet. Le loup fut renversé et s'effondra sur le flan avant de se relever immédiatement.

Kyubi partit à l'assaut pour tenter de mordre Juubi. Elle le rata de peu et une déferlante de chakra partit de l'une ses queues pour venir s'abattre sur le flan gauche de Juubi. Ce dernier riposta par un violent coup de patte dans la mâchoire.

Gobi attaque par la droite, fauchant les pattes avant de Juubi mais ce dernier maintint son équilibre grâce une lame de chakra sortie de sa bouche.

Kyubi revint à l'avant et Gobi attaqua par le côté opposé, prenant Juubi en tenaille.

Le démon millénaire se baissa, esquiva les deux attaques et percuta le loup d'un violent coup d'épaule, tout en l'attrapant par le cou et le projeta par terre. De par ses queues partirent une déferlante de chakra que Kyubi esquiva. Cependant l'une d'entre elle vint percuter les visages de la montagne, arrachant instantanément la visage du Nidaime et une partie du Sandaime.

À partir de là, le combat prit des proportions cauchemardesques. Juubi fonça sur Kyubi à pleine vitesse, la percuta et tous deux furent projetés en plein Konoha. Le bâtiment administratif, érigé après la nomination du Sandaime, fut pulvérisé sur le coup. Et à peine quelques secondes après le combat en plein coeur de Konoha, la moitié du village fut ravagée.

Kyubi, probablement poussé par l'inconscient de Naruto parvint à percuter Juubi pour le projeter à la lisière du village.

Le reste du combat , pour des yeux inexpérimenté, étaient incompréhensible. Une succession de lumière partirent du corps de Gobi, il y eut de nombreux hurlements, des coups.

Le pluie tombait avec une rage n'ayant d'égale que l'intensité du combat. Leurs visages étaient déformés par l'effort. Leurs fourrures étaient recouvertes d'eau, de sang et de poussière. Personne n'osait reculer, n'osait faire mine du moindre instant de faiblesse. Des éclairs striaient le ciel à intervalle régulier, donnant au combat un véritable aspect dessiné, calligraphié à l'aide de pinceau.

Il y avait des explosions, de la douleur, beaucoup de souffrance. Une souffrance incompréhensible, qui transpirait dans l'air. L'univers était déchaîné, en fusion. Un volcan apparaissant et rentrant en éruption à côté n'aurait pas dépareillé, serait presque apparu comme une continuation logique. À tout moment, on s'attendait à voir le sol s'ouvrir entre eux, à voir un éclair percer le sol.

La démesure était elle qu'elle réduisait aux guerres entre ninja à de simple parodie, petite pièce de théâtre pour le plaisir des puissants. Elle rendait compte de l'absurdité des guerres pour un territoire ou pour de l'argent. Les démons combattaient pour beaucoup plus que cela. Il combattait pour tuer, pour l'honneur. Par moment, tellement pris dans ce que Juubi appellerait un tango mortel, les raisons même de leur combat finissait par leur échapper.

Ce n'était pas un combat pour ce pays. À vrai dire, ce n'était même pas un combat pour leur dimension. La puissance qu'ils dégageaient menacé d'ouvrir des portes entre les mondes, pour pouvoir les engouffrer, afin qu'ils puissent continuer leur combat jusqu'à ce qu'un d'entre eux manque de chakra, si tant est que cela fut possible.

Pourtant, petit à petit, un déséquilibre commençait à apparaître et Gobi fut le premier à s'en rendre compte. Juubi était puissant, beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

D'un caractère particulièrement arrogant, au début de sa vie en tant qu'humain, Gobi n'avait jamais cru qu'il puisse y avoir plus puissant que lui. Puis était arrivé la future Kyubi, alors une Yonbi. Elle l'avait remis place et en avait fait un démon en échange de sa coopération pour affronter Juubi. Kyubi était alors la seule personne qu'il reconnaissait comme supérieure à lui.

Puis venait d'arriver Juubi et de nouveau, il se sentit impuissant. Complètement inutile.

Chacune de ses attaques était retourné contre lui, chacune de ses défenses était percé. Et tout ça alors que Juubi affrontait Kyubi en même temps.

Au même instant, Kyubi fut projeté à ses côtés par une lame de chakra.

Gobi jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son créateur et remarqua des traces plus sombres sur son pelage roux.

Ça doit être à cause de la pluie. Ou alors...

La seconde alternative l'effrayait. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être en train de perdre.

Kyubi se releva et montra ses crocs dans un grognement puis reparti à l'assaut, Gobi à ses côtés. Face à eux, Juubi n'avait rien, dominait complètement le combat, verrouillant petit à petit les chances de victoire de ses adversaires.

À un moment, il attrapa Kyubi avec ses crocs, comme par hasard, la fit tomber sur le bâtiment accueillant l'ichiraku, échoppe de ramen préféré de Naruto.

Bien évidemment, il y eut encore quelques minutes de combat, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose.

Kyubi tenta bien de le surprendre, ses pattes s'enfonçant dans le sol pour ressortir quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin pour tenter de saisir celle de Juubi et le bloquer au sol alors que Gobi l'attaquerait par au dessus.

Juubi se laissa prendre volontairement, et alors que Kyubi devait rester immobile pour le tenir, il lui envoya une boule de chakra.

Sous le coup de la douleur, elle le lâcha et Juubi en profita pour cueillir Gobi en plein vol, lui infligeant un coup critique.

Les deux démons étaient au sol, humilié par un Juubi au meilleur de sa forme. Pourtant, tout n'était pas encore joué.

Il restait un dernier joker au deux démons. Un pari au chance de succès dérisoire. Kyubi avait créé de nombreuses armes pour contrer Juubi. L'une d'entre elle prenait en compte la nature purement chakresque du démon millénaire.

En mettant leur propre chakra dans la balance, il devait pouvoir annihiler le chakra noir de Juubi pour le dissiper dans l'atmosphère. Cependant, aussi intéressante que cela l'était sur le papier, elle nécessitait un pré-requis vital. À eux deux, ils devraient dépasser la quantité de chakra que possédait Juubi. Ce qui était loin d'être assuré, d'autant plus après le combat.

À cela s'ajouter le risque de mourir s'ils n'étaient pas capable de gérer leur chakra et en relâcher trop d'un coup.

Kyubi lança un bref coup d'oeil à Gobi et il comprit. Le Loup acquiesça.

Esquivant la patte avant droite de Juubi, Kyubi planta ses crocs dans la patte avant droite du Lion. Gobi planta ses crocs dans la patte arrière gauche.

Juubi eut un gigantesque sourire. Il savait ce qu'il tentait. Pourtant, ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Il savait qu'il tiendrait le coup. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait faire choir le Créateur.

« C'est votre seul et unique chance alors ne la gâchez-pas ! »

Il y eut une explosion.

Une explosion complètement silencieuse. Aucun son, rien du tout. Juste un profond silence, bienvenu après toute cette fureur.

Un gigantesque flash blanc envahi l'espace. Et pendant une longue seconde, plus rien.

-¤ 6 ¤-

La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber. On entendait inlassablement la colère du ciel se déversant sur la terre. Des éclairs n'en finissaient plus de balayer les nuages, zébrant l'espace d'une succession de flash lumineux.

Le corps de Naruto baignait dans une flaque de boue, le ventre en l'air.

Ses vêtements étaient complètement déchirés et le sceau autour de son nombril était d'un rouge brûlant.

À côté de lui reposait le corps du Jinchuuriki de Gobi. Lui n'avait pas eu de chance. Il était mort. Les sceaux sur son corps passaient du rouge à un noir beaucoup plus neutre. Beaucoup plus glauque. Beaucoup plus mort.

Naruto se retourna et passa à quatre pattes. Il n'avait qu'une vague conscience de ce qui venait de se passer pourtant il fallait qu'il sache. Il leva les yeux au sommet de la colline et aperçut un arbre.

Et à côte de cet arbre, un homme. Un démon. Juubi.

Il se tenait debout. Il avait le souffle court, son kimono tombait en miette pourtant il était bien vivant. Et à cet instant, Naruto comprit que tout était fini, qu'ils avaient échoué. Il était incapable de se relever, de faire le moindre le geste. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de regarder ce qui allait suivre.

Juubi vacilla pendant quelques pas, avant de prendre pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait réussi. Il existait toujours alors que Kyubi et Gobi avaient utilisé presque tout ou alors tout leur chakra. Il inspira profondément et commença à rire. C'était un rire joyeux, un rire nerveux, le rire qui annonce la fin d'une épreuve tout bonnement horrible.

Puis petit à petit son rire s'évanouit.

Juubi leva les yeux au ciel. Son visage affichait une fatigue sans nom pourtant jamais son esprit n'avait été aussi clair. Il hurla, faisant vibrer l'air et le ciel en même temps :

« DIEU ?! DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUU !! »

Son cri dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Il reprit son souffle, leva les bras en direction du ciel :

« DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !! »

Puis il se tut avant de reprendre :

« ET MAINTENANT !! hurla t'il. J'ai gagné ! J'ai écrasé tous ceux qui était sur ma route, j'ai vaincu les seules qui avaient une chance face à moi. Quelles cartes as tu en main, qu'est-ce que tu peux encore trouvé pour me contrer ? J'ai gagné tu as perdu. Il ne te restes plus d'alternative. »

Il se tut à nouveau, le souffle court. Il se sentait bien. Juste bien.

Il pleuvait. Il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir depuis un temps qui lui semblait éternel. Ces vêtements, ou ce qu'il en restait, était trempé, lui collant à la peau, dévoilant un torse glabre. De la vapeur s'échappait de chacun des pores de sa peau. Il brûlait, littéralement. Jamais son regard n'avait été si vif, si puissant.

Il avait gagné sa liberté, il pouvait enfin s'extraire de son contexte. Tout, il pouvait tout faire.

« DIEU, J'AI GAGNÉ ! Alors tu me le dois ! Montre toi ! APPARAIT !! »

Probablement que son combat avec les deux démons et leur dernière attaque avait perturbé son équilibre électrique, sans aucun doute, c'était l'arbre à côté de lui qui était visé, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un hasard, mais la foudre s'abattit sur lui.

Il y eut un claquement sourd qui transperça l'air, bien après que l'éclair ne se soit abattu sur le démon.

Il n'eut aucun dégât, pas même un changement de sa coupe de cheveux mais cela lui suffit.

Il hurla de douleur. C'était une douleur purement au coeur. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, probablement, mais Juubi ne put s'empêcher de le prendre comme une réponse.

« C'EST TOUT ? C'EST TOUT CE DONT TU ES CAPABLE ? J'ai renversé des montagnes pour toi, j'ai détruit des royaumes, j'ai tué de mes propres mains plus que quiconque et la seule chose dont tu sois capable... C'EST UN MALHEUREUX ÉCLAIR ?!»

Il marqua une pause. Il se sentait vide. Ça n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Il avait gagné. Tout devrait s'ouvrir devant lui, il devrait avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait. Il ne devrait pas avoir l'impression de faire face à un mur infranchissable. Le silence dont faisait preuve le Créateur était le pire des mépris.

« Dois-je comprendre que c'est là ton seul pouvoir ? Que c'est tout ce que tu peux foire ? Ou alors, tu ne me considère pas suffisamment important... MOI ? LE DEMON PARMI LES DEMON ? JE... »

Au même moment, une douleur fulgurante naquit dans le bas de son dos. Il s'interrompit, son visage ne pouvant s'empêcher de marquer sa surprise. Il posa sa main sur son dos avant de les regarder. Un liquide noirâtre et boueux les recouvrait.

Il se retourna et vit le méian', la dague à la main, la pointe s'enfonçant dans son dos, s'acharnant tant bien que mal à conserver son apparence malgré sa proximité avec le démon.

« vEAnGeAncE. ! marmonna t'il»

Le coeur, alors vide de Juubi, s'emplit d'une fureur sans nom. De quel droit ce méian' osait il l'interrompre alors qu'il était en plein conversation avec Dieu. De quel droit osait il le poignarder comme ça ? Qui était il pour oser s'immiscer dans la vie de Juubi alors que ce dernier avait gagné, avait étalé tous ces adversaires ?

Il saisit la main du méian' et le força à retirer la dague. Juubi rugit alors que la lame commençait à sortir et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à l'en extirper, il la jeta par terre avant d'infliger un coup de poing au méian'.

L'impact déploya une énergie considérable et seule la nature éthérique du méian' permit à son hôte d'échapper à la mort.

Le corps de Shikamaru fut projeté à une trentaine de mètres et tomba dans un bruit d'impact sourd.

Juubi avait mal. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Certes, il avait déjà souffert de blessures diverses et variées mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait mal. Pour la première fois, il sentait vraiment sa vie s'échapper sa meurtrissure. Et quoi de mieux qu'un liquide noirâtre pour caractériser le chakra noir qui le constituait.

Entre ce coup de dague, une dague capable de le blesser, et l'annihilation tenté par Kyubi et Gobi, il se savait affaibli.

Il s'appuya sur l'arbre à côté de lui, l'un des seules végétales encore intact dans les parages et commença à rire.

« Alors c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Un acteur vieux de plusieurs siècles cherchant à accomplir une vengeance ridicule ? Mais rassure toi, Dieu, je suis encore là. »

Il trébucha sur une racine et s'effondra la tête la première dans la boue.

La pluie continuait de tomber, comme pour se moquer de lui. Le tonnerre ne cessait de le railler chaque fois qu'il tonnait. Cela le mit hors de lui.

Il rapprocha ses bras de son torse et commença à se relever, ignorant la boue qui le salissait et l'humiliait, ignorant sa propre douleur et son sang s'échappant de lui pour aller se mêler la boue.

« JE...NE...MOURRAIS. PAS !! »

Il prit appui sur le tronc.

« Je ne peux pas mourir ! Tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis JUUBI ! Je suis le DIABLE en personne ! JE SUIS JUUBI !! N'espère pas une seconde que tu as ma peau. Je m'accrocherais à la vie comme un bébé au téton de sa mère. Je ne te laisserais PAS EN PAIX ! Car si ça peut te ramener, je resterais là ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! »

Il mettait toute sa rage dans ses mots. Et plus sa rage augmentait, plus il générait un chakra noir, plus il se sentait mieux. Il fallait qu'il la laisse exploser.

Au même instant, une nouvelle douleur naquit en lui, sur le côté droit de son torse, juste au niveau de son coeur.

Un gerbe de chakra noir ou sang de démon remonta dans son oesophage. Sauf que au lieu de la cracher ou de la tousser, il la laissa lentement couler entre ses lèvres pour venir maculer ses vêtements et le sol.

Il savait qui venait de frapper, une seule personne l'aurait frappé dans un endroit aussi incongru. Une seule personne savait qu'il avait un coeur. Il ne savait comment elle avait fait mais il ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

Il tourna doucement la tête et sourit :

« Kyubi... »

À cette instant, malgré son visage déformé par une intense satisfaction morbide, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

Elle revêtait sa forme humaine à l'extérieur de son réceptacle, chose qui aurait dû lui être interdite depuis qu'elle était enfermé.

Elle ne portait qu'une robe orange, dans un tissu incertain. Plus loin, il apercevait Naruto, à quatre pattes, le regard incrédule. Au niveau de son nombril partait un fin fil jaune, se cassant et se reconstruisant sans cesse, dans un renouvellement permanent.

La pluie tombait dru.

« Comment ? demanda la démon millénaire. »

Kyubi n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir s'extirper de Naruto en le laissant en vie. Elle ne pouvait le quitter et lui ne pouvait s'en affranchir. C'était le fardeau de tous les Jinchuuriki.

« Le Yondaime... murmura-t'elle »

Juubi acquiesça, Kyubi reprit :

« Le Yondaime a toujours su qui j'étais et quel était mon objectif. Il a toujours su que je devais te tuer. Il a mis la main sur un mémoire que j'avais laissé traîner et qui avait été récupéré par le Roi du pays du Feu. Il m'a dit que déjouer les systèmes de sécurité était un de ses passe-temps. »

Elle marqua une courte pause.

« C'est lui qui a cherché à me contacter en premier. C'était trois jours avant que je n'attaque Konoha. Il voulait tout savoir sur toi et sur la menace que tu risquais de constituer. Il voulait savoir comment t'affronter. C'est alors que je lui ai proposé une idée... - Elle eut un sourire mutin. - Je connaissais ta prophétie et une ligne m'était limpide : "Quand le Renard aura rejoint sa prison." Tu prédisais que je finirais enfermer dans un humain. Je savais que c'était ma destinée car tu l'avais prédit et je connaissais les conséquences d'un enfermement, dont celle d'être incapable de sortir sous forme humaine. Pour ma part, je voulais jouer avec mes cartes. J'ai demandé au Yondaime de m'emprisonner mais avec un autre jutsu que celui utilisé habituellement.

- Le sceau du Shinigami... murmura Juubi

- Exactement. Ce sceau n'est pas parfait et sa fonction première n'est pas d'enfermer les Bijuu dans des humains. C'est pourquoi des sceaux plus efficaces existaient. Mais moi, je voulais cette imperfection pour mieux te surprendre, avoir un coup d'avance si l'occasion se présentait. Vois-tu, ce sceau n'est pas parfait. Il faiblit avec le temps. Il devait faiblir suffisamment pour me permettre de m'échapper en partie au moment opportun... comme maintenant.

- Plan très ingénieux mais qui ne répond pas à toutes les questions. Pourquoi as tu attaqué alors que le Yondaime t'avais contacté avant ? »

Kyubi enfonça sa dague d'un cran et colla ses lèvres sur l'oreille de Juubi. Parce que, quelque part, elle recherchait le contact physique avec Juubi mais aussi pour ne pas être entendu de Naruto.

« L'utilisation du sceau du Shinigami pour enfermer un Bijuu est une variante de la technique originale. Elle n'est utilisable que si le réceptacle est du sang de celui qui invoque le Shinigami. Le Yondaime n'avait pas de famille mais attendait un enfant. Pourtant, il refusait de lui donner ce fardeau. Disons que je lui ai forcé la main. »

Il y eut un terrible silence puis Juubi éclata d'un rire dément qui se termina d'une quinte de toux.

« Tu es aussi horrible que moi. Peut-être plus... »

Kyubi tourna la lame et la retira. Dans le ciel, le tonnerre hurla.

Juubi tomba sur le dos et fixa les nuages qui ne cessaient de le narguer.

Son kimono s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde. Il posa son regard sur Kyubi.

« Veux tu bien exaucer la dernière volonté d'un mourant et m'embrasser ? Je veux savoir si tu as le même goût qu'avant. »

Kyubi le fixa un long moment, soupira et s'accroupit. Elle approcha ses lèvres de celle de Juubi avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du baiser et de murmurer avec un sourire narquois :

« Non... Tu n'aura rien. Et je te prierais de mourir le plus vite possible. »

Juubi partit d'un puissant éclat de rire. Il riait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

« Jusqu'au bout tu m'auras détesté. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi. »

Au moment où il prononça ses paroles, son bras droit tomba en poussière.

Kyubi fut surpris et Juubi en profita pour la saisir par la nuque de sa main restante pour pouvoir l'embrasser, après quoi il la repoussa et commença à se relever. Il s'appuya sur l'arbre de son bras valide et hurla, alors que sa jambe gauche commençait à s'évanouir :

« Et toi là-haut ! N'espère même pas être débarrassé de moi ! Même si tu penses m'avoir eu maintenant, ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE REVIENDRAIS ! JE M'ACCROCHERAIS À TOI COMME UNE SANGSUE, JE NE TE LACHERAIS PAS AVANT DE T'AVOIR FAIT DESCENDRE DE TON TRÔNE ET DE M'ÊTRE ASSIS À TA PLACE. JE TE POURRIRAIS L'EXISTENCE COMME ON NE T'A JAMAIS POURRIS L'EXISTENCE. TU SAIS QUI JE SUIS ? ENFANT DE LA FUREUR ET DE LA TERREUR, JE SUIS JUUBI ! »

Alors qu'il prononçait ses paroles, sa rage continuait d'augmenter et son corps se dissolvait sous la pluie.

Puis vint le moment où il n'y eut plus rien du démon millénaire. Juubi s'en était allé, laissant derrière lui Kyubi et Naruto.

-¤ 7 ¤-

Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Kyubi debout sous une pluie de plomb, Naruto, à quatre patte, n'osant ni pouvant faire le moindre geste.

Puis le temps sembla reprendre ses droits.

Kyubi devint petit à petit translucide, le fil de chakra se raccourcissant et signalant que son temps hors de Naruto était arrivé à son terme. Elle se retourna et regarda le fils du Yondaime.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec ces propres yeux et non pas comme une projection mentale.

Ne détourne pas les yeux. Ne détourne pas les yeux de l'enfant dont tu as brisé la vie pour ta vengeance.

Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait même si cela leur avait donné la victoire. Elle savait que son pêché était ineffaçable et que Naruto en porterait le fardeau pendant toute son existence.

Le blondinet la fixait, son regard toujours aussi expressif avant de lâcher, avec un grand sourire :

« On l'a bien éclaté ce fils de pute. »

Kyubi ne put s'empêcher de lacher un sourire avant d'être forcée à retourner dans son unique demeure, non sans apprécier cette dernière bouffée d'air frais.

Lorsque Kyubi traversa son sceau, Naruto sentit un puissant coup de fouet dans son organisme. Il était devenu complètement accroc au chakra de Kyubi et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en passer.

Ça n'a aucune importance. Cela faisait des années qu'il accueillait Kyubi en son sein et la pouvait bien continuer jusqu'à sa mort.

Péniblement, il réussit à se relever et jeta un bref coup d'oeil autours de lui.

Tout était détruit. Rares étaient les arbres encore intact et il savait qu'il faudrait des années à la forêt qu'elle reprenne un semblant d'apparence. Plus loin, sur sa gauche, se trouvait le jinchuuriki de Gobi.

Il marcha vers lui et confirma ce qu'il avait pressenti avant.

Il s'accroupit et le toucha. Il était froid. Magnifique allégorie à la mort. Naruto le détailla, vit les sceaux bardant son corps, son visage à la fois monstrueux et d'une beauté froide.

Une fatigue et une tristesse sans nom s'abattit sur lui, à laquelle s'ajouta celle de Kyubi qui pleurait la mort de Gobi.

Pourtant, quelque part, il était content. Heureux même. Heureux qu'il n'existe plus de Jinchuuriki, qu'il soit le dernier de son espèce, que personne ne souffre comme lui et les autres avaient souffert. Et tant pis s'il n'existait plus personne capable de partager et de comprendre cette souffrance.

Il se redressa, se promit de venir lui faire une sépulture digne de ce nom lorsque que tout serait fini.

Plus loin, il aperçut la silhouette de Shikamaru, étendu sur le sol. Il s'en approcha avant de s'arrêter à mi-distance. Il reconnaissait le gabarit du Nara mais était surpris par son apparence spectrale. Il reprit sa marche et alors qu'il s'approchait, vit que l'ombre dansait sur son corps ne cessait de danser sur lui, comme pour le réveiller.

Ignorant ce qui pourrait lui arrivait, il s'accroupit et posa sa main sur son poignet. Au moment où il fit ça, l'ombre quitta instantanément son corps pour reprendre sa place originale.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer mais comme pour beaucoup de chose, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Shikamaru était en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il le souleva et le porta sur son dos, comme il avait vu Gai portait son maître Kakashi des années avant.

À sa droite se tenait un Konoha quasiment anéanti. Par lui et son démon en grande partie. Il soupira. Une partie de lui se serait enfuie pour ne pas avoir à affronter cette vision d'horreur, la destruction de ce qu'il chérissait.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait et reconnut Ino.Sur son dos se tenait Shino.

« Et Lee ? »

Aussitôt qu'il prononça ses paroles, il le regretta.

Elle secoua la tête, baissant les yeux.

« C'est fini ? demanda t'elle

- Oui.

- Tant mieux. Plus personne ne risque de mourir alors. Retournons au village. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Shino et Shikamaru. »

Il acquiesça avant d'ajouter.

« Tu veux que je le porte aussi ? »

Ce faisant, il hocha la tête en direction de ses chevilles, enflée comme au bord de l'explosion.

« Ça ne serait pas de refus. »

Il bascula Shikamaru, dans un état moins critique, sur son épaule et pris Shino sur son dos puis ils reprirent leur marche sous la pluie.

Sur le chemin, elle s'enquit de l'état de Shikamaru, lui expliqua qu'elle était parti à sa poursuite après que son ombre eut pris le dessus, était tombé par hasard sur le corps de Shino et de Lee et avait été obligé d'abandonner Lee.

Alors qu'elle retournait vers Konoha, privilégiant la vie de Shino à sa recherche de Shikamaru, le combat entre les démons avait éclaté, la forçant à se cacher en attendant que le combat passe.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de Konoha, elles aussi complètement détruites, la seule satisfaction de Naruto étant que ce n'était pas lui le responsable.

Ils les franchirent, et au lieu de se sentir chez eux comme c'était le cas après chacune de leur mission, ce fut pour mieux faire face à ce décor d'apocalypse.

Konoha était complètement ravagé. Les immeubles encore debout se comptait sur les doigts d'une main et parmi eux il y avait, coup de chance, l'hôpital. A contrario, il ne restait plus rien du bâtiment administratif (et qu'il soit capable de le dire alors qu'en théorie, le bâtiment se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville et qu'il était invisible depuis l'entrée donnait une vague idée de l'était dans lequel était la ville), ni de l'Ichiraku, du kunaï fringuant, du quartier des Hyuuga ou des Uchiwa et encore moins du quartier des prostitués.

Des conduites d'eau étaient cassées un peu partout et affluées au sol, recrachant de nombreux hectolitres par minutes.

Les câbles électriques étaient arrachés et pendaient en émettant de nombreuses gerbes d'étincelles, chaque fois que la pluie les caressait.

Des débris jonchaient le sol, entrecoupés par de nombreuses affaires personnelles. Des photos, des meubles, des verres, des couverts, quelques rares jouets, des cuvettes de toilettes, des ampoules, des lits, des lampes, des couvertures, des posters de filles à moitié nues et incendiées.

La vile avait des allures de champs de bataille, pourtant, le terme était mal choisi. Un champs de bataille répondait à une certaine logique, à une organisation, une succession de tactique.

Le carnage dans Konoha en était complètement dénué. Ce n'était qu'un chaos.

Et c'est moi qui en suit responsable... pensa Naruto

- Non, c'est moi, le contredit Kyubi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Les choses vont reprendre leur place normale j'imagine. Vous allez faire des missions, faire la guerre, tuer pour gagner de l'argent, vous souvenir de vos morts. Comme d'habitude.

- Dis moi Kyubi...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu me caches quelques choses ? Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que je ne sais pas sur toi ?

Il y eut un long silence.

Oui, reprit elle.

- Est-ce que tu m'en parleras un jour ?

- Oui. Je te le dois. Mais pas tout de suite. Plus tard je pense.

- D'accord. Kyubi ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrivera quand je mourrais ?

- Je mourrais à mon tour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je dois expier pour mes pêchés et je t'avouerai que je suis fatiguée, que j'ai suffisamment vécu et que ce sera un vrai repos pour moi. Et puis, tu ne mourras pas tout de suite. Je reste là pour te protéger. Pour que tu puisses protéger ta meute.

- Très bien. Kyubi ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Je dois encore continuer à manger de la viande pour que tu m'obéisses ?

Il y'eut un rire dans sa tête.

Oh que oui !

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher, l'interrompit sans le savoir Ino. Shino risque sa vie. »

Alors ils reprirent leur marche pour finalement s'échouer tel deux naufragés devant les portes de l'hôpital. Ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée.

« Qui va là ? tonna une voix »

Naruto et Ino reconnurent immédiatement Sakura.

« Ce n'est que nous, lâcha Naruto. »

Les lumières du couloir s'allumèrent, dévoilant une salle d'attente laissée à l'abandon. Les chaises étaient vides, les magasines, vieux de plusieurs mois, continuaient de traîner langoureusement sur une table basse. Le carrelage blanc, combiné aux halogènes, donnait un aspect fantomatique à cette antichambre moderne.

Au centre du couloir se tenait Sakura. Une Sakura vieillie, fatiguée, à bout de nerf.

« Le troisième mot de passe ? »

Elle faisait référence aux mots de passe qu'ils avaient utilisés quand ils affrontaient Homme. Naruto n'avait jamais utilisé le troisième.

Naruto éclata de rire.

« Tu vas rire mais je l'ai oublié. »

Sakura sourit à son tour. C'était un sourire fatigué, désabusé mais un sourire quand même.

Finalement, elle remarqua Ino, Shikamaru et Shino. Pendant quelques instants, ils lui avait été invisibles, toute son attention étant focalisé sur Naruto. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Je vais préparer la salle d'opération. Il reste un peu de matériels. Ino, va enfiler une blouse et va en salle 2 récupérer la perceuse. Naruto, pose Shino sur un brancard. Il ne faut pas perdre une seconde. »

Naruto s'exécuta immédiatement et à peine eut il posé Shino que Sakura s'empara du brancard et le conduisit en salle d'opération.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais de Shikamaru ? hurla-t'il alors que Sakura disparaissait derrière les portes

- Met le dans la chambre avec Sasuke et Temari. »

Puis elle fut définitivement hors de portée.

« Super... marmonna Naruto. Ce n'est pas comme si l'hôpital ne comportait que deux cents chambres... »

Il soupira. Ils ne devaient pas être bien loin. Sakura les auraient gardés à portée en cas de problème.

Il commença à traverser les couloirs, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas voir cet hôpital si vide, si blanc. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait visité, il grouillait de médecin, d'apprenti, d'infirmière, de patient grognant dans les coins.

Dans l'air aurait dû flotter cette odeur de désinfectant, cachant en partie l'odeur de la mort et de la merde. Les murs, trop blanc, accentué son mal-être, lui donnant l'impression d'être le dernier survivant sur une planète morte.

Il finit par trouver la bonne salle, la 18/10. Il y avait deux lits. Dans celui de droite, il aperçut la chevelure noire et rêche de Sasuke. Celui de gauche accueillait Temari.

Il posa Shikamaru avec Temari. Presque instinctivement, le Nara enserra sa bien aimée.

À cet instant, Naruto prit conscience de la fatigue qui habitait son corps.

Sans faire de bruit, il retourna dans le couloir pour se dégotter une chaise. Il en trouva une, la récupéra non sans un sourire lorsqu'il lut l'étiquette - Prier de laisser cette chaise à sa place. - et vint la poser à côte du lit de Sasuke. Une voix s'éleva d'entre les draps.

« Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit, y en a qui dorment et qui n'ont pas un démon pour les booster.

- Ouai, et pendant ce temps-là, y en a qui sauve le monde, répliqua Naruto. »

Il y eut un profond silence. Pas un de ses silences gênés mais un de ceux qui remplaçait les dialogues. La seule chose que Naruto pouvait voir était le dos de l'Uchiwa.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda Naruto

- Vide. »

Kyubi aurait exactement répondu la même chose. Déboussolé serait aussi un terme approprié, comme une boussole qui a perdu son nord. Tous deux venaient de perdre leur but, leur objectif. Une fois leur vengeance achevé, ils avaient l'impression de tout perdre, de ne plus exister.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, reprit Naruto. Je vais te remplir

- Tant que ce n'est pas au sens propre, rétorqua Sasuke »

Naruto aurait il mal entendu ou bien Sasuke venait il de faire un trait d'humour.

« J'ai entendu que tu avais ramené Shino, reprit Sasuke. Et Lee ?

- Mort. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

« Je vois... J'ai eu un mal fou à convaincre Sakura qu'on ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour pour les récupérer. Si tu as ramené Shino, c'est déjà pas mal. »

Nouvel pause.

« Il va me manquer, reprit Naruto. Tous ceux qui sont morts vont me manquer. - Sasuke ne répondit pas. - C'est moche. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de très important ces derniers jours.»

Silence.

« Ton innocence, répondit Sasuke. Les gens meurent. On ne peut pas protéger tout le monde. C'est ce dont tu viens de prendre conscience. Et pourtant, tu va continuer à avancer car tu n'as pas le choix. Car tu dois devenir Hokage pour protéger le plus de monde possible. »

Les secondes s'égrenèrent avec torpeur. Naruto sentait que la respiration de Sasuke ralentissait.

« Hé Sasuke ?

- Hum...

- J'ai couché avec Sakura. »

Nouvel pause.

« D'accord, finit par lâcher Sasuke d'un ton tranquille.

- Et... C'est tout ? tenta Naruto

- Hum... »

Encore une pause.

« C'est vraiment tout ?

- Hum...

- T'es sûr ? Tu as le droit d'être en colère tu sais.

- Ecoute, marmonna Sasuke. On est une équipe. Par conséquent, je ne considère pas que Sakura m'ait trompé, ni que tu ne m'ai trahi. C'était en plus des circonstances particulières. D'ailleurs, au départ, ce mariage était bidon. Sakura et moi ne sommes même pas fiancés.

- Mais tu l'aimes. Et tu préférerais que je ne recommence pas.

- Hum... »

Un temps.

« Tu vas quand même l'épouser ?

- Sais pas.

- Tu devrais. Elle est parfaite.

- Naruto ?

- Quoi ?

- Ferme la et laisse moi dormir veux tu.

- Pas de soucis. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« De toute façon, je suis un meilleur coup que toi sans le moindre doute, conclut Sasuke avant de sombrer. »

Naruto savait qu'il ferait le premier tour de garde. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à plusieurs lieu de l'hôpital.

Sans faire de bruit, il quitta la chambre et erra dans les couloirs. De retour dans la salle d'attente, il croisa Sakura.

« Shino ? demanda-t'il

- Il devrait s'en sortir, conclut Sakura. Et sans séquelle neurologique. Nous sommes intervenus un peu en retard mais les insectes avaient déjà commencé à évacuer le sang. - Elle marqua une pause - Tu m'excuses, il faut que je m'assois. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, je ne sens plus jambe et en plus, je dois ausculter Shikamaru. »

Elle s'assit.

« Alors c'est fini ?

- Oui.

- Tant mieux. »

Naruto s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu sais, reprit-elle, j'ai bien cru que jamais je n'arriverais à partir, en laissant Shino et Lee et en te laissant toi.

- Tu as fait le meilleur choix possible, la rassura Naruto.

- Je sais. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable à l'idée de savoir que Lee est allongé quelque part au dehors, alors que je l'ai abandonné. Qu'il est mort tout seul. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est ma faute. »

Sa vue se brouilla pourtant aucune larme ne tomba.

« C'est moche de grandir et prendre conscience qu'on est pas invincible, qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, reprit-elle. Je sais que c'était la meilleure solution, la seule solution pour augmenter nos chances de survie. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me trouver dégueulasse. Et pourtant, je sais que je vais devoir faire avec, que je vais devoir me reprendre car je n'ai pas le choix. Parce que je dois grandir et progresser. Parce que... »

Pour toutes réponses, Naruto la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que toi ni personne n'ayez à faire face à cette situation. »

Sakura le serra très fort à son tour puis le relâcha avant de se lever et de s'éloigner en direction de la chambre 18/10. En cours de route, elle se retourna.

« Naruto ? - Le blondinet tourna la tête - Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, et même si c'est le cas, je pense qu'on ne te le dit pas assez mais... Merci. Pour tout. »

Il leva la main et l'agita d'un geste absent et sourit.

Dehors, la pluie s'était arrêtée.

Epilogue.

Une équipe d'ANBU arriva rapidement après que Juubi eut disparu. Ils n'eurent aucune difficultés à trouver les survivants. Ces derniers furent rapidement ramener dans le village de fortune installé à quelques dizaines de kilomètres.

Ils donnèrent rapidement un compte rendu et l'Hokage n'eut alors aucune raison de délayer le retour sur Konoha ou tout du moins, sur les alentours de Konoha, la ville étant complètement détruite.

Un accord fut rapidement trouvé entre Oto, Konoha, Iwa et Suna. En plus du sempiternel pacte de non agression (purement idéaliste et pour la forme), les perdants dédommagèrent les gagnants en argent mais aussi en main d'oeuvre ce qui devait permettre une reconstruction rapide du village. L'accord fut d'autant plus facilement trouvé que Konoha et Oto détenait en vie la quasi totalité des forces armées des adversaires, soit également leur source de revenu.

Comme l'avait prédit Ryuusaki, le chef de l'Akatsuki, Konoha fit sécession à l'intérieur du pays du feu. Il finit par devenir un état en soi, à l'intérieur du pays du feu. Le seigneur n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre contre ça et finit par s'y retrouver.

Normalement astreint à financer le village, cela créait un déficit rarement comblé malgré les taxes sur missions. Maintenant débarrasser de cette contrainte financière, il avait davantage les coudées franches et Konoha lui faisait un prix sur les missions qu'ils commandaient.

De son côté, Konoha s'y retrouvait pleinement car il n'était plus astreint au devoir au seigneur et aux taxes, et le pécule engrangé par leur victoire leur permit d'investir et d'avoir des dividendes assez rapidement.

Encore une fois, comme l'avait prédit Ryuusaki, les autres villages ne tardèrent pas à en faire autant et s'ensuit un nouvel âge d'or pour les ninja.

Kiogi Mirua, chef de la rébellion à Suna, ne fut jamais retrouvé. Temari, lié par le sang à deux Kazekage, assura l'intérim le temps qu'un nouveau Kazekage fut élu.

L'équipe Gai avait été complètement détruite par cette guerre, Tenten succombant à un orage végétatif quelques jours après la mort de Lee.

Shikamaru réussit à contraindre son méian' à lui obéir en utilisant un nouveau tatouage mêlé à du sang de Naruto.

Kakashi fut plus déprimé que jamais jusqu'à la naissance de son fils, le petit Gai. Véritable papa poule, il ne quitta pourtant pas le service actif mais se limita à des missions de rang A (acceptant à l'occasion des missions de rang S sans pour autant en parler à sa femme.) Nul doute qu'avec un nom comme ça, la flamme de l'étincelante jeunesse avait trouvé une nouvelle personne pour s'épanouir.

Sakura et Sasuke ne se marièrent pas dans l'immédiat et vivêrent d'abord quelques années en concubinage. Le clan Uchiwa accueillit finalement un nouveau membre.

Naruto devint finalement Hokage à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans, soit au même âge que son père. La légende prétend que certaines nuits, une jeune femme rousse magnifique quitte sa chambre pour se balader en ville avant de revenir.

Fin ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne sut pas très bien où il était. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire était qu'il s'agissait d'un lit, moelleux à souhait avec un oreiller en plume et des draps en soie.

Quant à savoir ce qu'il faisait dans ce lit, c'était un autre problème.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait pas de volets clos et la lumière ne cessait de l'aveugler, à tel point qu'il lui fallut une bonne minute avant de pouvoir ouvrir pleinement les yeux.

Il se leva et ce faisant, remarqua qu'il était nu.

Encore un autre problème à régler.

Qui avait bien pu le déshabiller sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était gigantesque. À vue de nez, il lui donnait une superficie de deux cents mètres carrés, à laquelle s'ajoutait une terrasse. Il n'y avait pas moins de deux fenêtres avec rideau, plus une petite table de travail, un fauteuil bleu ciel. Au dessus de son lit tronait une assez jolie peinture.

Il se traîna dans la pièce principale.

Il y avait deux canapés blancs, un fauteuil blanc, une table basse sur laquelle trônait une récipient rempli de glace avec une bouteille, une télévision (le mot lui vint sans qu'il ne sache où il l'avait entendu) encastrée dans le mur et tout un tas d'objet dont il ne voyait pas très bien l'utilité.

Il se mit sur la terrasse, ignorant complètement sa nudité. Il avait vu sur mer mais pas seulement. Il voyait un port comme il n'en avait jamais vu, accueillant des bateaux gigantesque il ne devait pas fonctionner au vent et n'était même pas fait de bois.

La ville n'était pas très grande mais de gigantesques immeubles la composaient, dont un plus grand que les autres. Trop grand d'ailleurs car elle cassait le peu d'harmonie de la ville.

Il rentra dans la pièce principale et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Quasiment tout en marbre, elle ne rompait pas avec l'aspect classieux du reste de la chambre. Il y avait des robinets recouverts d'une fine couche d'or, une baignoire faisant jaccuzi et une cabine douche pouvant accueillir un régiment.

Il se regarda dans la glace. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours sa petite barbe de trois jours, ses cheveux alternant du brun au châtain clair selon la luminosité. Seule une cicatrice, la première de son existence était apparu sur le côté droit de son torse.

Il soupira. Ce n'était donc pas qu'un rêve. Mais avait il déjà rêvé ?

Il retourna dans le salon et décrocha le téléphone. (Encore un mot avec le préfixe télé ?).

Là, quelqu'un lui répondit immédiatement :

« Réception de l'hôtel de Paris, bonjour Mr. Ubitrai

- Euh... Bonjour »

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

« Que désirez vous ? Un petit déjeuner peut-être ?

- Euh... Oui. Avec un paquet de cigarette.

- Quelle marque Monsieur ? Nous avons la quasi-totalité des marques existantes.

- Peu importe. Je veux juste qu'elles soit fortes.

- Très bien Monsieur. Votre petit-déjeuner arrive dans cinq minutes.»

Il raccrocha.

Comment était il arrivé là ? Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Peut-être y trouverait il de nouveaux indices. Il tomba sur une pile de vêtement qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, allant de sous-vêtements Calvin Klein (Qui porte des vêtements avec le nom d'un autre dessus ?) au costume Armani.

Notant qu'il ferait preuve d'un manque de savoir vivre élémentaire en restant nu, et que de toute façon, il faisait parti de ce monde et devrait s'habituer au vêtement, il enfila tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et acheva de se préparer avec une cravate, faisant un noeud exceptionnel alors que c'était la première fois qu'il s'y essayait.

On frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit et tomba nez-à-nez avec une serveuse, très jolie soit dit en passant, avec une table roulante dans la main, sur lequel était déposé un assortiment de boisson et de nourriture ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarette "Morley" sans filtre.

« Où est-ce que je pose le plateau Monsieur ?

- Par là, fit il en agitant vaguement la main. »

Elle alla la poser sur la table basse du salon et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il l'interpella :

« Excusez-moi mais est-ce que vous voudriez bien répondre à quelques questions pour moi. La nuit a été bien arrosée et j'ai quelques difficultés à me remettre les idées en place.

- Tout ce qu'il vous plaira et dans les limites de mes compétences, Monsieur, en insistant sur le mot compétence. (On lui avait suffisamment proposé des parties de jambes en l'air contre des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes)

- Comment est-ce que je m'appelle ?

- Julien Ubitrai Monsieur

- Où sommes nous ?

- Dans la suite Churchill, à l'hôtel de Paris, à Monaco Monsieur

- Quel jour sommes nous ?

- Le premier Octobre 2008

- Bien, ce sera tout charmante demoiselle. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Elle s'en alla, non sans lancer un regard inquiet à l'Homme avant de sortir. La première chose sur laquelle il jeta son dévolu fut sur le paquet de cigarette.

Ils y avaient adjoint un zippo. Il s'en passa et alluma la cigarette du bout des doigts. La première chose qu'il devait faire était réfléchir.

Il était dans un autre monde.

Il était bien vivant, possédant une existence bien ancrée. Il possédait un nom, était riche s'il se fiait à sa chambre. À côté de ça, il se sentait capable de faire encore quelques tours de passe-passe mais se sentait bien incapable de prendre l'apparence d'un lion gigantesque ou d'utiliser des jutsu surpuissant. Il avait perdu trop de chakra pour ça et mettrai beaucoup trop de temps à le récupérer.

Maintenant se posait une autre question. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Peut-être la libération de tout son chakra avait créé une faille entre les mondes et son chakra s'y était déversé pour le reconstituer. Mais il n'y croyait pas beaucoup.

La solution était évidente. Le Créateur avait encore besoin de lui. Et encore une fois, il allait lui tenir tête. Encore une fois, il allait endiabler les journées du Dieu.

Mais tout ça, Dieu le savait déjà, il en était persuadé. Pour jouer, ils avaient besoin d'être deux.

Il inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Tomber amoureux de Kyubi n'était pas en soi une erreur mais il pensait qu'il devrait éviter de rejouer à ce jeu. Sa plus grosse erreur avait été, sans le moindre doute son arrogance, le fait de penser qu'il pouvait renverser le divin de son trône tout seul. Tout ce que Dieu avait eu à faire, c'était poser des vengeurs sur son parcours et cela avait suffi à le faire tomber.

Cette fois ci, il ne serait pas tout seul, oh non. C'était le monde entier qu'il allait monter contre Dieu. Toute sa création s'opposerait à lui et alors, il ne pourrait rien faire.

D'un geste maladroit, il se saisit de la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il vit la fin d'un clip, écouta les paroles, regarda en l'air, te vit et te sourit.

Just call me lucifer

cause Im in need of some restraint

So if you meet me

Have some courtesy

Have some sympathy, and some taste

Use all your well-learned politesse

Or Ill lay your soul to waste, um yeah

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, um yeah

But whats puzzling you

Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down.

Woo, who

Oh yeah, get on down

Oh yeah

Oh yeah!

Tell me baby, whats my name

Tell me honey, can ya guess my name

Tell me baby, whats my name

I tell you one time, youre to blame

Fin.

* * *

Bon et bien voilà, c'est fini. Plus de deux ans et demi que je suis sur cette fic et voilà que finalement, c'est fini.

Ça fait bizarre.

À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je suis vraiment content que vous m'ayez soutenu pendant toute la durée de l'histoire.

Mon rythme s'est franchement ralenti au fil du temps et je m'en excuse. Cependant, entre temps, la taille de mes chapitres s'est agrandi et mon style s'est un peu étoffé.

Bon, au passage, je tiens à preciser, pour ceux que ça intéresse, que j'ai eu ma première année de médecine, ce qui veux dire que je pourrais produire des fics car mon emploi du temps s'est un peu allégé (oh, la belle litote).

Au passage, j'avoue avoir un peu simplifié la sémiologie de l'hématome extra-dural ne m'en voulais pas.

Pour l'histoire du bouche-à-bouche inutile, c'est véridique. Mis à part les deux cas sus-cité, priviligiez le massage cardiaque (sans plier les coudes je vous en supplie. Ne faites pas comme dans les séries médicales).

Bon et bien, continuez de lire mes autres oeuvres.

Review ?


End file.
